Under Emison beat
by Nina bluesky
Summary: Collection of Emison - One shots & mini stories - Alison and Emily. Most of the stories and scenarios will be inspired by songs (music). Some of them will be happy, funny, tragic or rated M (it will be indicated when it's M) Story My kryptonite (multiple ships, reuploaded)
1. No One Better For The Job

**Note:**

 **This is an One shot, inspired by the song: Running home to you - Grant Gustin.**

 **All the rights of the music lyrics go to the respective authors**

 **Everything between double quotes " "; it's dialogue**

 **This story will happen, 5 years after –A, Wayne and Charlotte are dead, no AD, all the story happen in Rosewood…**

* * *

 _ **No one better for the Job**_

(Knock, knock)

Emily opened the front door and a gasp of surprise was the only thing that could come out from her mouth….

Alison. – "Hi Em…"

Emily gulped. – "Ali… w-w-what are you doing here?"

Alison. – "Well, I met your mom at the church last night and she told me that you were giving her a visit here in Rosewood, so…."

Both girls stood there in the frame of the door, Emily zoned out as she wasn't expecting to see Alison, she really was trying to avoid any kind of contact with anyone, that's why she came back without notice. Alison looked at the lost look of Emily, looking at her, she knew that her visit wasn't expected and maybe even unpleasant for the brunette, but Alison didn't care, she took enough courage to pass by and look for Emily and she wasn't going to just leave without knowing what brought the brunette in Rosewood again…

Alison. – "So are you gonna let me in or what?"

Emily looked down and replied. – "I… I'm not up to receive any visit… there is a reason I didn't say to Toby or you that I was coming…"

Alison crossed her arms and bitted her internal lip with a little of frustration and she just glanced at the brunette.

Emily said as she felt herself being dragged out of her house. – "Ali! What are you doing?!"

Alison. – "Well, if I can't come in, you're gonna come out!"

Emily liberated her arm from Alison and both girls stood up, face to face in the middle of the street…

Emily. – "Ali, you can't drag me wherever and whenever you want! I don't want to talk with you, ok!"

Alison felt hurt by the last sentence of the brunette and Emily felt bad seeing the pain that she caused, reflected on the facial expression of the blonde.

Emily. – "That went wrong…" (Sighs) "What I wanted to say it's that I'm not into talking with anyone ok… not just you…"

Alison took a deep breath and replied. – "Ok, so we will not talk… least just take some drinks… it's 'happy hour' in one new bar in Rosewood… I don't wanna go alone so come with me…"

Emily was avoiding eye-contact as the blonde was repeating "Please" over and over…

Emily sighed. – "I-I…" (She put her hands on the pockets of her pant and said ashamed looking down) "I can't… I don't have money to expend in drinks… sorry…"

Alison. – "It will be my treat…"

Emily sighed and Alison cupped Emily's face with her hands, forcing her to see her; Emily gulped seeing so close the blue eyes of the blonde…

Alison smirked. – "You can't tell 'NO' to me, Em…"

Emily chuckled under the declaration of the blonde; Alison was right, even after becoming an adult, after so many years apart, without being really close, in front of those blue eyes, she was once again the sweet shy Emily who will take the requests of the Queen Bee as a command to follow. One part of the brunette hated that Alison continued having so much power over her, but she couldn't fight it; she had tried it, but it was helpless…

Emily sighed. – "Fine…"

Alison smirked with a big smile and both girls got into Alison's car and went to the bar. Then next day, Emily woke up with a huge hangover, she was opening her eyes and she jumped on the bed when she noticed that she wasn't in her home; she slowly turned her head towards the blonde that was on the frame of the room, looking at her, very amused. Emily looked down to herself and blushed seeing that she was only wearing her bra, no t-shirt, she used the sheets to covert herself and Alison laughed amused seeing the brunette; the blonde approached and sat on bed, offering a cup of coffee….

Emily took the coffee and said. – "Thanks… mmm… why… mmm…"

Alison smirked. – "Why are you with hangover on my guest room without a t-shirt?"

Emily drank from the cup and nodded, avoiding eye-contact. Alison chuckled a little looking at Emily expression, Emily was trying to figure out what happened…

Alison. – "Do you remember anything of last night?"

Emily sighed. – "The last thing that I remember it's when you challenge me to see who could drink more and you ordered some shots of tequila…"

Alison smirked. – "Well, I think that it's evident, who won that challenge…" (Chuckles) "You were too drunken so I thought that you wouldn't want to be seen by your mom like that and I brought you to my home; about the t-shirt, you threw up a little when we arrived and you took it off as it smelled as vomit…" (Little laughs) "Really, I thought that you tolerated more the alcohol…"

Emily sighed. – "I have been trying to quit on drinking…"

Alison sighed, feeling guilty; she looked down to her own coffee….

Alison. – "I know… sorry, I didn't know it before…"

Emily took a deep breath and replied. – "Well, now you know… so you should find another companion for your 'happy hours'…"

Alison took her time, staring at Emily, the brunette felt the gaze on her and looked at Alison, raised an eye brown…

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison. – "You're not doing it…"

Emily. – "What?! What are you talking about?"

Alison. – "Selling your eggs, you're not gonna do it…"

Emily. – "How…?"

Alison took a deep breath and said. – "Well, it looks like it's true what people say about 'drunken people talking the truth'…."

Emily rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair…

Emily. – "What did I tell you last night?"

Alison. – "Everything…"

Emily. – "Everything?! Can you be more specific?!"

Alison. – "Everything…. That how after your Dad's dead, you got depressed, starting drinking a lot, being in parties, don't carrying for anything… that you dropped Pepperdine and that Pigskin left you…"

Emily. – "Her name is Paige…"

Alison rolled her eyes. – "Well, that PAIGE broke up with you… and that you lost all the money that your Dad let you for college…" (Emily gulped, looking down and Alison continued talking) "And that you're here in Rosewood, because in Philly, you found a clinic to sell your eggs and that's why you're here…"

Emily didn't say anything she just looked down, to her cup of coffee…

Alison. – "You're not gonna do it, selling your eggs, I don't allow it…"

Emily looked up to the blonde and said with a higher tone. – "You don't allow ME?! You're no one to tell me what to do or judge ME!"

Alison. – "I'm not judging you Em… I would never judge you… but I'm not letting you doing it…"

Emily said upset. – "Well, you can't stop me!"

Alison. – "Your mom doesn't know that you dropped school, neither about the money, she still believes that you graduated from Pepperdine and that you're working in an institute of something that I don't remember…"

Emily raised an eye brow and asked. – "So what?!"

Alison. – "So, if you try to sell your eggs, I'm gonna confess to your mom all the truth…"

Emily. – "Are you blackmailing me?!"

Alison.- "Yes… I'm…."

Emily bitted her inter lips and shook her head, looking upset. Alison walked away for a moment and brought the clean t-shirt of the brunette…

Alison. – "Here, it's clean…"

Emily didn't say thanks; she just took it and put it on and crawled out of bed; starting to walk away towards the door…

Alison. – "You rocked bottom Em, let me help you…"

Emily. – "I don't need your help! I don't want it! Neither your pity!"

Alison. – "Do you really think that it's pity?!"

Emily sighed and left the room; she walked away, leaving the cup on a table and when she opened the front door of the DiLaurentis house; the brunette stopped as Alison said something to her…

Alison. – "I've a proposition for you! You will win the double of what you might win selling your eggs…"

Emily took a deep breath and closed the door, without leaving; she turned and faced Alison with arms crossed…

Emily. – "I'm not doing anything illegal for you! Never again!"

Alison laughed and approached. – "It's not illegal… I promise…"

Emily was thinking, Alison approached and she softly touched Emily's arms that were crossed, they looked at each other into the eyes…

Alison. – "It's a good job and I really think that there is no one else better than you for that job…"

Emily showed a little smile appeared on her face under the compliment, Alison smiled too…

Emily sighed. – "What is the job?"

Alison smiled. – "I thought about it all night and it hit me, some kind of revelation…" (Big smile) "But, let's talk about it during lunch… ok?"

Emily sighed and nodded; both girls left the house and went to the Apple Rose Grille to eat something.

Some days after, in a bakery; Emily was rolling her eyes, sitting beside Alison, with a lot of samples of cakes in the table in front of them…

Emily sighed. – "I can't believe that I'm doing this…"

Alison. – "You shouldn't complain… you're gonna get good money from it and maybe something more…"

Emily rolled her eyes and put her elbows on the table as she leaned her face over her hands…

Alison said as she approached a spoon fill with a cake towards Emily's mouth. – "So this has chocolate frosty… say 'aahh'…"

Emily turned her head in Alison's direction, she raised an eye brow and Alison mimicked her, after a moment of gaze fights, the blonde won and the brunette opened her mouth and tasted the cake…

Alison smiled. – "So… what do you think? Do you like it?"

Emily sighed. – "It's ok…"

Alison. – "Ok…? So it's not the 'one' then…"

Emily sighed. – "I really don't know what you're expecting from me, to say! Why don't you just tell me what I have to say and let's get over this!"

Alison. – "Hey! You're here to work ok! So we're not gonna leave until 'WE' find the cake for the wedding!"

The blonde huffed and said as she continued tasting samples. – "Eat! And tell me what you think of them… try this time to use more words than just 'Ok'…"

Emily rolled her eyes and did as requested; she was tasting samples of cakes and looking by the corner of her eyes towards Alison, who was doing the same…

Emily mumbled. – "So…"

Alison. – "So…?"

Emily. – "So why do you ask me to do this? Don't you've a planner wedding or a fiancée to do this?!"

Alison replied without looking Emily into the eyes, she just continued looking to the cakes and taking notes each time that she tasted a different sample…

Alison. – "I don't have a planner wedding; I've never liked people telling me what to do…"

Emily laughed. – "Yeah I know…"

Alison looked by the corner of her eye the laugh of Emily and she laughed too.

Alison. – "Exactly, you know me better than anyone else; so who better than you for the job; you know what I like, what I dislike, what is my taste…"

Emily smiled under Alison's comment; it was true, for the last days that they've been hanging out together, and even if they've not been in touch for the last 5 years, Emily continued knowing Alison even better than herself.

The brunette got lost on her thoughts; she was thinking in her actual situation; assisting Alison to prepare her wedding. When Alison proposed the job to Emily, at first, it was shocker news to find out that Alison was getting married with someone but then Emily thought that they've not been close the last 5 years, and after the dead of Cece on the mental institute, Emily could see how lonely the blonde stood in Rosewood. Jason and her father were not into the picture and the only reason of the blonde for staying in Rosewood died with Charlotte; but even after Cece's dead; Alison stood in Rosewood, grieving the death of her sister, alone, focusing only on her work as an English teacher in Rosewood school. So, Emily thought that it was normal that Alison was trying to move on and make a family with someone; it bugged her a little the idea of Alison marrying someone, but in the end, who was her to judge or to say anything…

Emily. – "So… who is the groom? It's from here or…."

Alison teased. – "You know the person that I'm planning to marry…"

Emily looked confused. – "Really?! Who?!"

Alison smirked. – "I'm not telling you, not yet…"

Emily pouted, making a serious look, trying to figure it out, who was the person that was going to marry Alison…

Alison smirked. – "Oh Em… you look so adorable when you're confused, trying to decrypt a puzzle…"

Emily rolled her eyes and resumed her eating of cakes with a grumpy face; Alison just laughed amused by Emily's behavior.

Emily said with a bitter tone. – "So, why he's not here?! With you doing this! The groom should do this with you 'the bride'! Not me!"

Alison. – "Because like 'the bride', I choose what is better for me… and I choose you…"

Emily blushed and gulped, she felt something fluttering on her stomach, thinking of what Alison just said. The brunette stared towards Alison and the blonde turned her head on Emily's direction when she felt the gaze of Emily on her; both were looking into the eyes and Alison could see a mix of emotions on Emily's brown eyes…

Emily. – "You choose me?"

Alison smiled. – "I told you… there's no one else better for the job…"

Emily smiled but then the smile fainted from her face when the thought of this mysterious 'groom' came to her mind; she shook her head, trying to don't overthink on it and she took a spoon fill of one cake and without thinking, she said…

Emily smiled. – "Oh! This tastes really good!"

Alison smiled. – "Really?! You finally found one that you like?!" (She took a spoon of the same cake and said with a smile) "It's good… Ok then, this is the one!"

Emily sighed. – "Finally!"

Alison. – "Hey! It's not my fault that until now, you found something that you really like…"

Emily questioned. – "But why do you care what I like? It's your wedding, not mine…"

Alison glanced. – "Don't argue with me! I ask your assistance for something!"

Emily waved her hands up and said. – "Fine! Just don't act all bridzilla with me ok!"

Alison rolled her eyes and then they informed to the barker what cake was selected. They continued hanging out, looking for floral arrangements, menus of food, dances classes; without expecting it or wishing for it; Emily felt how those old feelings were re-emerging on her; practicing a slow dance with Alison, seeing the blonde smiling, hearing Alison's laugh… all the time that they were expending together was producing butterflies fluttering on Emily's stomach; the brunette knew what was the meaning of those butterflies, what old feelings were re-emerging on her, and Emily hated it, feeling like this again; the brunette asked herself if Alison was doing this on purpose, trying to hurt her and ran over her feelings all over again like in high school but looking at the blonde; she wasn't acting mean with Emily, yes, sometimes Alison was all bitchy, Queen Bee when Emily trigger it with a sarcastic comment or when Emily teased her; but beside those moments, Alison was really nice, warm, kind; something that was completely new for Emily and the brunette loved discovering this new side of the blonde.

Alison had no clue of Emily's butterflies for her; so the only answer for Emily, it was that fate was playing a really bad joke on her or maybe it was karma for losing all the money that her Dad left for her. In any case, Emily was conflicted with her own feelings; she was all over again falling in love with her 1st love, and once again, she was gonna to be crushed by the blonde as very soon Alison was gonna say 'Yes' to someone else, someone that according with the blonde, it's the best person in the world, it was torture for Emily to think of who was this mysterious 'groom' because Alison didn't give her the name or show a picture or anything.

As the days were coming, Emily found herself more reluctant to continue with the job, it was becoming painful for her to plan Alison's wedding; so the brunette decided to stop this situation and one night, she went to Alison's house, determined to give her resignation to Alison; she was repeating on her mind over and over what to say but the words got out of her mind for a moment when she found herself in front of the blonde who was sitting on the stairs of her front porch, looking up to the stars…

Alison looked Emily into the eyes and asked. – "Emily? What are you…"

Emily interrupted her and said. – "I can't!"

Alison. – "You can't what?"

Emily gulped and closed her fists tight, trying to find strength to continue…

Emily. – "I quit on being your assistant and help you planning this wedding, I can't…"

Alison smirked. – "Nonsense, it's almost all done… you can't quit now!"

Emily took a deep breath. – "I'm sorry but I can't…"

Alison interrupted and said. – "It's already paid, your tuition fees on Hollis College…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison. – "You said that you were going to use the money to finish school so I already pay your 1st year on Hollis; once you decide what courses you want to do, I will pay for your books"

Emily ran a hand through her hair and said. – "Why did you do that?!"

Alison. – "I was covering my bases… lately you've been reluctant to participate on the activities; so I did see it coming, you trying to quit…"

Emily. – "So what?! Once again you do as you please and stick me on a situation that I don't like!"

Alison yelled. – "It's not like you give me another option don't you!"

Emily huffed and shook her head with the arms crossed

Alison. – "I already paid my part of the deal, so you should continue with yours…"

Emily just glanced at Alison and left without saying anything else.

The next day, it was supposed to be the search of dresses; they were supposed to meet on a boutique on Philadelphia, Alison was already inside; looking on wedding dresses; she was looking to some dresses and looking at the door constantly, hoping that Emily would show up; after an hour, Alison was with a dress on her hands, looking at it and she took a deep breath with sadness, thinking that Emily would not show up…

Alison sighed with sadness. – "Maybe this will not work…"

The blonde made a little jump when she heard someone talking to her, behind her…

Emily. – "What will not work?"

Alison turned and she could not avoid smiling seeing Emily's face; the brunette replied Alison's smile with a smile too.

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "So… what will not work?"

Alison didn't reply and she just gave the dress that was on her hands to Emily…

Alison. – "Try this…"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "What?! I'm not the bride! You should be the one tasting on dresses…"

Alison. – "And I will, but I want you to taste some of them for me…"

Emily smirked. – "Really?! Are you making me your doll, putting dresses on me?!"

Alison rolled her eyes. – "Can you just do what I'm asking you to do! Please…"

Emily sighed. – "Fine, let's get over this as soon as possible…"

Both girls were trying some dresses; Emily zipped one dress, she smiled seeing herself on that dress; she was contemplating herself wearing that wedding dress through the mirror of the dressing room…

Emily smiled to herself. – "This should be my dress for my wedding…"

The brunette chuckled fantasizing on her wedding day; walking to the aisle, but the happy thought became sad as she realized that her Dad would not be there to walk with her to the aisle and she felt more sad as she realized that beside her Dad, Alison would not be her bride, she laughed with sadness under the thought that even if she manage to find someone to say 'yes' to her, that person would not be Alison, and that made her really sad.

Alison. – "Em? Are you done? Can I see you?"

Emily cleared the tear on her face and got out of the dressing room; gasps of surprise and a big smile appeared on her face as she found Alison on a beautiful strapless wedding dress…

Alison teased. – "You like what you see?"

Emily replied without thinking. – "I do…"

Alison chuckled and blushed…

Emily. – "Are you blushing?"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah…"

Emily. – "Why? Because I just say that you look great on that dress…"

Alison chuckled. – "Well, in a part yes…"

Emily. – "In a part?"

Alison smiled. – "You said 'I do'… and I liked it… hearing you to say those words to me as you're wearing that wedding dress…" (She blushed more) "I liked it…"

Emily blushed too, and she just avoided eye-contact…

Alison. – "You look really beautiful on that dress…"

Emily looked down at herself and chuckled. – "Yeah… I was thinking that this should be my dress for my wedding… you know if one day I found someone brave enough to say 'yes' to me…" (Chuckles)

Alison. – "Any girl would die for marrying you…"

Emily blushed and looked up. – "Do you really mean it?"

Alison nodded and both girls stared at each other with warm eyes, anyone who could see them, could say that there was love on the air…

A woman vendor. – "You look beautiful together! Wearing those dresses! These are definitely 'the' dresses!"

Emily chuckled and blushed. – "Thanks…" (She said with a little of sadness on her voice) "But I'm not a bride her…"

The vendor looked confused. – "Sorry I thought that…"

Alison cleared her throat and said to the woman. – "Could you take us a picture please…?" (She gave her phone to the woman) "I would like a photo to remember this moment…"

The vendor nodded and before Emily could say something; Alison hugged her from the waist and approached their bodies; Emily blushed and smiled to the picture; after taking the picture, the vendor left the two girls alone, both girls looked at the picture and smiled, with big smiles…

Alison. – "We look good!"

Emily chuckled. – "Yes we do…" (She pulls away a little, and said with a shy voice) "Could you… you know… send me the picture by text…?"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "Why?"

Emily looked down and said with a shy voice. – "Like you say… to remember this moment…"

Alison chuckled and said as she slid her finger on her phone. – "Ok, done…"

Emily looked at phone and smile. – "Thanks…"

The brunette was looking at the picture that Alison just sent her; but she looked up when she felt the gaze of Alison on her; both girls were looking at each other into the eyes…

Alison smiled. – "You will be a lovely gorgeous bride Em…"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "You too…" (A sad gulp) "That dress that you're wearing, that is definitely the dress for you…"

Alison. – "You think so…?"

Emily nodded

Alison teased. – "So do you think that the person that I'm planning on marrying me, would say to me the 'I do' with this dress?"

Emily sighed and contained her tears, imagining Alison and her 'groom' saying the 'I do' to each other, she nodded with watery eyes, speechless, no word could come out of her mouth without revealing how heartbroken she was feeling under the thought of Alison marrying someone else that wasn't her.

Emily gave the back to Alison and said. – "So I think that this was the last thing to do… right?"

Alison. – "Almost…"

Emily turned again and faced Alison. – "Almost?"(She started to think) "Oh, the invitations! By the way you haven't told me when is…"

Alison. – "Meet me at 7pm, tomorrow…"

Emily looked confused. – "What? For checking designs of invitations?"

Alison. – "There will not be invitation, at least not yet, just meet me at 7pm tomorrow…"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "No invitation? Are you not gonna invite anyone?! So why the hell we've been doing all this!"

Alison. – "Just meet me at 7, tomorrow ok…"

Emily was going to say something else but Alison walked away from her.

The next day, Emily was on her house, sitting on the stairs of her front porch, looking at her watch, trying to make the time to move faster but it was impossible to have such powers; she just sighed deeply and she made a little jump when her mom sat beside her…

Pam. – "So how've you been these days? You've been very busy right?"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah…" (Chuckles) "Planning a wedding is really hard work…"

Pam chuckled. – "Yes, it is… but it's worthy if you do it with the right person…"

Emily. – "The right person…" (She took her time thinking around her mom's words, asking herself if Alison was going to marry the right person for her) "Do you know who is?"

Pam. – "Who is who?"

Emily. – "The person that Alison is marrying… she hasn't told me, I haven't see any picture of Alison with anyone in her house neither on her facebook, Instagram or…."

Pam teased. – "So you've been looking for 'who' she's marrying? Why?"

Emily tried to sound casual as she said. – "Well, I mean, she's Ali, we're friends, childhood friends, I'm just looking for her, it's the right thing to do…"

Pam nodded and chuckled

Emily looked at her mom and asked again. – "So… do you know who is the 'groom'?"

Pam locked her look on Emily and asked. – "I will answer your question if you tell me something before, but you have to be honest at 100% ok…"

Emily nodded. – "Ok…"

Pam took a deep breath and asked. – "Do you love her?"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "Do I love her?! Who?!"

Pam. – "Alison! Are you in love of Alison?!"

Emily blushed terrible and avoided eye contact, looking away, just rubbing her hands and waving her foot, Pam chuckled seeing Emily's reaction and stood up, she was walking inside the house and she stopped walking when Emily talked to her…

Emily. – "Wait!"

Pam looked at Emily and said. – "I do know who this person is, she told me, asking for my blessing…"

Emily looked confused. – "What?! Why?! Why she needs your blessing…"

Pam chuckled. – "Well, that's something between her and me…"

Emily sighed with frustration. – "So… are you telling me who…?"

Pam interrupted her. – "We had a long talk, Alison and me; after a lot of talking and thinking, I gave her my blessing, that's the only thing that I would say to you…"

Emily sighed with frustration, crossing her arms and pouting

Pam. – "You and me, we should talk too… there is a lot of stuffs to talk Emy…"

Emily panicked for a moment, she has been avoiding to have long conversations with her mom because, she hated to be lying to her but she was too ashamed to had a real conversation with her mother, the single thought of spilling the truth was too overwhelmed for her; she was very nervous, sweating, but she calmed down when she felt her mother's hug.

Pam kissed Emily's front-head as she hugged her and said. – "It will be ok Emy, don't worry, it will be ok…"

Emily felt a warm and peaceful feeling inside her; she looked up to her mother's face and both were looking into the eyes with warm eyes…

Pam. – "Let's talk when you come back from talking with Alison ok…"

Emily. – "How do you know that I will see her tonight?"

Pam smirked. – "I told you, Alison and me, we had a long talk…."

Emily gulped hard; scared that the blonde might have told something of what Emily had been trying to hide…

Pam. – "Emy, don't look scared, I just told you that everything will be ok…"

Emily. – "You can't say that… there is some stuff that you don't know…"

Pam smirked. – "Oh I know stuffs; I think that I know more than you…"

Emily looked confused and Pam chuckled…

Pam chuckled. – "She's right; you look very adorable when you looked confused…"

Emily blushed and looked more confused. Pam put another kiss on Emily's front-head and left her alone. Emily was trying to figurate out what her mother was trying to say under the lines, and then her thoughts were cut out when she received a text from Alison, asking her to meet her at the Rosewood school.

At seven o'clock, Emily was parking in front of the school, looking at the old building, brought to her a lot of memories; she was with a confused look, caused by her earlier talk with her mother and by the fact that Alison asked her to meet there at that hour. She started dialing Alison's number and she started to walk towards the locker room when Alison said to her that she was there; Emily was confused, why the blonde was there, once inside the room, Emily showed an uncomfortable facial expression as being there with the blonde, it was bringing back a bad memory that she doesn't like to remember; the day that Alison crushed her heart, rejecting her, telling her that all she was, it was practice for the 'real thing'; the blonde broke Emily's heart in that day without carrying and it was one of the worse memories of the brunette and for her surprise, she wasn't the only one with the same feeling…

Alison was leaning against a locker and said. – "I'm sorry for that day… when I told you that you were only practice… I was cruel with you… I'm sorry… I regret it every day…"

Emily crossed her arms and leaned her body in the lockers too; both girls were face to face, looking into the eyes…

Emily sighed. – "It's ok…"

Alison. – "No, it's not…"

Emily sighed. – "You had already apologized for it before; you don't need to do it again…"

Alison sighed. – "I think that I will always be apologizing with you for that and so many things that I did to you in the past…"

Emily smirked. – "Alison DiLaurentis, the Queen Bee, apologizing… that's new…"

Alison. – "I've changed… I'm not the same… I'm trying to be a better person…"

Emily. – "I know…. These past days I've been discovering these 'new' you…."

Alison. – "And?"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "And?"

Alison said with a shy voice, playing with her fingers. – "Do you like this 'new' me?"

Emily chuckled seeing Alison's shy side, it was unusual for the blonde to show that side of her…

Emily nodded. – "Yes I like it a lot…" (She said with a little of sadness on her voice) "He's definitely a lucky guy… whoever you're marrying, he's very lucky…"

Alison chuckled and she continued smiling, lost on her own thoughts. Emily interrupted Alison's thought when she spoke to her…

Emily. – "So, you… we… here…. Why?"

Alison gulped and was doing breathing exercise, trying to calm down her nervous…

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "Ali?"

Alison took a deep breath and made a mental pray before finding the courage to talk….

Alison glued her blues on Emily and said. – "I would like to change our bad memory… of that day…"

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "What? What are you saying…?"

Alison didn't reply, she just unbuttoned her blouse and stood only showing her bra; Emily's jaw dropped open as she wasn't expecting nothing of this; Alison turned and gave the back to Emily, she cleared one side of her neck, and left it clear of hair; she inclined a little, showing her naked neck…

Alison. – "Let's erase that memory and changed it for this one… please…."

Emily stood speechless, frozen, unable to move, she wasn't sure of what she should do…

Alison begged as she continued giving the back to Emily. – "Please…"

Emily took a deep breath and she slowly approached to Alison, she roamed her fingers from Alison's arm until the higher of the neck of the blonde, both girls bitted their lips under the delicate touch; Emily grabbed Alison's arms, and slowly leaned on Alison's neck for a kiss; the brunette took her time to breath the intoxicated vanilla aroma of the blonde; it was hypnotizing; she closed her eyes and without putting a lot of thoughts on it, Emily softly leaned her lips on the collar of Alison's neck, it was a soft kiss that melt the hearts of both girls. Emily let her lips glued on Alison's skin, refusing to get apart; she squeezed Alison's arm and kept her eyes closed, afraid that the moment would end in any minute.

Alison whispered with a soft voice. – "Thank you…"

Emily opened her eyes and she slowly pulled away, a tear appeared on Emily's face as she just realized that she was so in love of Alison; that in fact, she has been always in love of the blonde, maybe that was the reason why any other past relation of the brunette hadn't worked out until now. But it was too late, to say or act on her feelings, Alison was going to marry someone very soon and Emily needed to come back down to earth and stop this continue torture of being around Alison and don't be able to love her as she would like to do it…

Emily started to walk away as she said. – "Well, if that's all you wanted, I think that we're done so…."

Alison grabbed Emily's arm and stopped her; Emily turned in Alison's direction and she raised and eye brow and chuckled seeing the blonde trying to put on the blouse with one arm…

Emily smirked. – "You need two arms to put it on…"

Alison. – "I'm not letting off your arm… we're not done! And I will not let you go…."

Emily laughed, amused by Alison's argument and actions…

Emily. – "Stop grabbing my arm and put your blouse on…"

Alison pouted. – "No! You were leaving! And you can't leave because we're not done!"

Emily chuckled and rubbed her front-head. – "I'm not gonna leave ok…"

Alison. – "You promise?"

Emily nodded and Alison hesitated but she acted fast, she let free Emily's arm and quickly put on again her blouse, she was buttoning it when Emily asked…

Emily. – "So what else, it's to be done? I would like to end with this torture as soon as possible…"

Alison gulped hard and repeated with pain. – "Torture…?"

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. – "Sorry, I just…." (Sighs) "Please, let's end this… you know that I wanted to quit assisting on your wedding and I really don't get how this is linked to your wedding… if you're feeling guilty towards me, you had already apologized so it's ok… so… can we get over whatever it's to be done as soon as possible and get me out of this 'job'?"

Alison chuckled with nervous and sadness. The blonde finished butting her blouse and took a deep breath…

Alison. – "Ok, tonight your work as my assistant wedding planner will end…" (She chuckled with a nervous look) "But to be honest, that was just a task of the job…"

Emily sighed and shook her head. – "Ali what are you saying…? Look, sorry but I'm done working for you ok…"

Alison grabbed Emily's arm and said. – "Please Em… just listen to me…" (Gulp) "No one else is better for this job…"

Emily sighed. – "Ali, I'm sorry but I don't want to…"

Alison interrupted her and said. – "Please, before you say anything else, before you make a decision, just listen to me! Please! It's all I ask…"

Emily locked her brown eyes on the ocean blue eyes of Alison, she noticed fear, excited, love?, a mix of emotions reflected on those blue eyes…

Emily nodded and sighed. – "Ok… so what do you wanna tell me?"

Alison smiled. – "I'm telling you… but not here, I already planned a place to tell you this…"

Emily looked confused, she opened her mouth, she was going to say something but she didn't talk as before she could say anything, Alison held her hand, intertwining their fingers and dragging her out of the locker room; they ran through the hallways of the school, Alison was leading and Emily just smiled running behind the blonde, she looked at their hands intertwined and her smile got bigger; she was looking to their hands intertwined that she didn't notice when they arrived to the library of the school, until they stopped moving; Emily looked up and she looked confused but smiling as she found the place, illuminated by candles, there was a path of petals' roses, and Emily noticed it; she slowly followed the path, she chuckled and smiled as she found that the path of petals brought her to the section of the library, when she had her 1st kiss, that 1st kiss that she shared with her 1st love, her 1st kiss with Alison. Emily remembered what Alison was reading, what she said to her that day, she looked for the book and once she found it, she took it from the stand and she smiled reading the tittle of the book 'Great Expectations' on the cover of the book; she was planning to read the phrase that Alison read to her that day but once she opened the book; Emily's jaw dropped open as she found a huge hole on the book, inside the book, in the middle of the hole, there was a rose, a red rose, something was sparkling in the center of the rose, Emily put her fingers on it as she was curious of what was sparkling; her eyes got bigger of surprise when she grabbed a beautiful diamond ring, an one and a half carat diamond with blue sapphires on either side. Between Emily's gasps, Alison looked at her phone and put on music 'Runnin' home to you'; she left the song play on speaker and she slowly approached to Emily as she sang to the brunette…

Alison sang. –

"Can't say how the days will unfold,

Can't change what the future may hold,

But I want you in it, every hour, every minute…"

Emily was with watery eyes and shocker face, her brain was still processing what was happening, she still couldn't believe what it was…

Alison continued singing. –

"This world can race by far too fast,

Hard to see while it's all flying past,

But it's clear now, when you're standing here now,

I'm meant to be wherever you are next to me…"

Alison softly grabbed one hand of Emily and the blonde kneeled on one knee in front of the brunette; she looked up to Emily and continued singing to her as she was caressing Emily's hand…

Alison sang. –

"All I want to do… is come running to you, come running to you…

And all my life I'll promise you… to keep running to you, keep running to you…

And I could see it right from the start, right from the start…

That you would be my light in the dark, my light in the dark…

Oh, you gave me no other choice but to LOVE YOU…"

Emily let a tear fall from her brown eye and an big smile appeared on her face when Alison sang to her 'love you'; Emily started to blush and becoming very red; Alison chuckled seeing the reaction of the brunette and she continued singing…

Alison sang. –

"All I want to do… is come running to you, come running to you…

And all my life I'll promise you… to keep running to you, keep running to you…

And I could see it right from the start, right from the start…

Can't say how the days will unfold,

Can't change what the future may hold,

But I want you in it, every hour, every minute…"

The music played ended and both girls stood frozen, staring at each other, Alison was still kneeled on one knee, she continued grabbing Emily's hand; Alison noticed that Emily looked at the ring and then she took a deep breath and confessed…

Alison. – "It has been always you… the real thing, it has been always been you…"

Emily looked confused and sighed. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I'm not gonna deny anymore the connection that exists between us…" (Deep breath) "After our drunken night, when you told me everything, I expended all night awake, thinking and I couldn't bear the idea of someone else getting pregnant with your eggs; I can't stand the idea of anyone beside me, having your kids…"

Emily gulped. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I'm not perfect; I've done terrible things on the past, always keeping my wall up but when it comes to you…" (Sighs) "When it comes to you, I can let my guard down with you and I don't do that with anyone else… you make me vulnerable and it's scary… but even if it's scary, I will not continue running away of this feeling, so…"

(Big pause)

Emily pushed the blonde to continue. – "So…?"

Alison smiled. – "So, I'm asking you to take the job of being my wife… that's the real job that I wanted to offer you from the beginning…"

Emily smiled with a huge grin on her face…

Alison chuckled. – "You gave me here, my 1st true kiss and here I'm asking you to take this job, to be my wife because there's no one else better for the job than you…"

Emily smiled, she blushed and chuckled, looking to the ring, without a reply, Alison shook Emily's hand and the brunette looked at the blonde that was still on one knee, Alison moved her eye brow, asking for a reply with her face and Emily just chuckled seeing the blonde doing it…

Emily teased. – "So what about the 'groom'…?"

Alison smirked. – "I think that it's obvious by now, that there have never been a groom…"

Emily smirked. – "So what? You put me as your assistant to plan in secret our wedding?"

Alison smiled, hearing the words 'our wedding' coming from Emily's lips…

Alison chuckled and nodded. – "I needed an excuse to expend time with you…" (Smirks) "What better way to hanging out than planning our wedding…"

Emily smirked. – "I didn't know that it was 'my' wedding' until now… how fair is that?"

Alison smirked. – "It was fair enough… I did pick everything that you like… the cake, the menu, the music… everything is done at your taste… you just didn't choose the ring but I did choose it thinking on you so…"

Emily chuckled and blushed as she realized that it was right, all that the blonde choose for the wedding was after Emily had said that she liked it…

Alison asked. – "So…? What is your answer…?"

Emily teased. – "You told me once that I can't say 'NO' to you…"

Alison smirked. – "I know… but even then I want to hear you saying it…"

Emily teased. – "Saying what?"

Alison rolled her eyes and stood up; she grabbed the ring from Emily's hand and she put the ring on Emily's finger… Alison smiled seeing the diamond ring on Emily's hand…

Alison smiled. – "Damn, I do have good taste…"

Emily chuckled. – "I haven't said 'Yes'!"

Alison glanced at her and she pulled Emily towards her, until their lips collided, Alison slowly put a hand behind Emily's head to deep the kiss and without hesitation, Emily granted it, when she left Alison's tongue get inside her mouth, it was an intense, passionate kiss that left both girls dizzy after it; a huge grin appeared on Alison's face as she looked at the goofy dizzy face of the brunette…

Alison teased. – "Are you really not telling me 'yes'?"

Emily blushed and said looking Alison into the eyes. – "You know that I can't say 'no' to you…"

Alison brushed her lips on Emily and said. – "So… say it…. I want to hear you saying it…" (She softly kissed her and said) "Please, say it…"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "Yes, I'm marrying you because I can't allow anyone else doing that job beside me…"

Alison smiled and leaned for a kiss, they continued making out for several minutes without stopping.

Two years later, Emily found herself, happily smiling when she woke up and she found her blonde wife tangled on her naked body; she blushed and smiled as all the memories of the last two years were coming to her mind; the wedding, her graduation, her new job at the Rosewood school as a teacher and as a coach of the swimming team; all were happy memories, but what had brought her so much happiness was actually, her marriage, yes, being married with Alison wasn't an easy job but she could say with proud that she was doing an amazing job on it; she raised her hand with her rings, her golden ring of marriage above her diamond ring of engagement; Emily smiling seeing the sparkles coming from both rings…

Emily chuckled. – "I still can't believe it…"

The brunette kissed her rings and then she slowly moved and caressed the head of her sleepy beauty; she slowly started trying to wake up the blonde with kisses but the blonde pouted as she wanted to keep sleeping…

Alison sighed. – "Em… it's Sunday… let me sleep more…"

Emily teased. – "But why sleep when we could do so much more…?" (She bitted Alison's hear)

Alison chuckled. – "I think that last night we did a lot, you've left enough hickeys on all my body as a proof of it…"

Emily chuckled and continued her attack on the blonde; Alison opened her eyes and cupped Emily's face with her hands…

Alison. – "What I can do to make you let me sleep a little more…?"

Emily smiled. – "Grant me something…"

Alison. – "Ok… what?"

Emily bitted her lips and whispered something on Alison's ear, the blonde's eyes got bigger of surprise when she heard Emily request; after whispering on Alison's ear; the brunette pulled away and looked at Alison…

Alison questioned. – "Are you sure about it? I know that we've been talking about it but… do you really think that I would do a good job on it?"

Emily blushed and nodded. – "Yeah… no one else is better for the job than you…" (She kissed Alison's cheek)

Alison chucked and blushed

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "So…?"

Alison teased. – "So?"

Emily. – "So what do you think?"

Alison smiled and kissed Emily with a lot of love and passion. Emily pulled away when she needed a little of air to breathe….

Emily chuckled. – "I think that it's a 'Yes' but I want to hear you saying it…"

Alison chuckled and resumed the kissing…

Emily pulled away and chuckled. – "I meant it Ali, say it…" (Puppy eyes) "Please"

Alison chuckled and said between kisses. – "I will…" (Kiss) "Love.." (Kiss) "To have a…" (Kiss) "A baby with you…"

Emily smiled. – "Really?"

Alison nodded and smiled. – "Yes, I would love to have a little mermaid…"

Emily chuckled. – "Or maybe a little Queen Bee…"

Alison laughed and shook her head. – "Oh no, a mini version of me no…"

Emily chuckled. – "Oh come on Ali… it would be adorable to have a mini version of you…"

Alison rolled her eyes and said. – "In that case, good luck raising a mini version of me; I can assure you that it would not be easy…"

Emily kissed Alison's cheek and replied. – "I know that it will not be easy, but I think that I can handle two temperamental blondes… I obtained some practice the last two years…" (Smirks) "Who better than me, to raise a mini Queen Bee?"

Alison chuckled. – "Well, it's true that there's no one better for the job than you…"

Emily smiled and kissed her wife, happily, fantasizing her future new job as a mom of a mini Alison because there was no one else better for the job than her.


	2. Into You

**Note:**

 **This One shot is rated M**

 **Inspired by the song: Into You – Ariana Grande.**

 **Everything between double quotes " "; it's dialogue**

 **This history has no connection with the PLL series story. Here, the girls don't know each other at all...**

* * *

 _ **Into You**_

Emily was huffing as she got stuck with the night shift for the entire week. As a bartender, working at night would be something normal, but Emily never liked the night shift in her work; that's the principal reason why she quit to work in night clubs and accepted the job of bartender at one bar of the airport of Philly. She accepted that work as they needed a bartender for the day shift; she even found a cheap apartment close to the airport; everything was working fine for the brunette; until her boss asked her to cover too the night shift for that week. Emily accepted it as she needed the extra money to repair the heater of the apartment, winter in Philly was always cold, but that winter, it was colder than last year according with the brunette. Emily was cleaning the bar table, groaned of disgusting as some guy tried to flirt with her…

Emily's self-talk in her mind. – "Another reason, to like the day shift… less disgusting drunk guys flirting…"

It took exactly 55mn to the guy to realize that he would not get anything from the brunette beside a disgusting groan; he decided to walk away from the bar table and sat on one of the tables that was close to the TV and just focus in the monitor that was showing the football score of the week and Emily just murmured "Thank God!" for herself. It was a slow night, beside the drunken guy, there was no one else approaching so Emily decided to take a moment for herself, she took off from her apron, her most precious possession; an old postcard of California; the postcard showed the beach and a beautiful sunset; that was the biggest dream of the brunette, to one day, finally be able to get to know the beach and be able to swim on those blue waters; somehow, that postcard became her happy place, every time that she felt sad, angry or frustrated, all she needed to do was look to that postcard and all her worries just faded from her mind and a big smile appeared on her face…

Emily smiled looking to that postcard and said to herself. – "One day…"

The brunette was sitting, looking to that postcard as she was leaning her back against the bar table; she was so lost on her thought that she didn't notice when one new client arrived; this person approached to the bar table and looked over Emily's shoulder in order to see what was catching the attention of the brunette. Emily felt a little chuckle on her ear and she jumped and flipped her body towards the source of that chuckle…

Alison smirked. – "Nice postcard… a little old but nice…"

Emily was not a girl who checked on her clients but she could not avoid staring to that blonde from the bottom up; the brunette was used to see flight attendants, but for some reason, this blonde flight attendant, just caught her attention more of what it should be…

Alison teased. – "Take a picture honey… it last longer…"

Emily shook her head and blushed; she just put her postcard in her apron and said…

Emily blushed. – "W-W-What I can serve you?"

Alison laughed, amused, seeing the impact that she caused on the brunette. Alison was gonna say something but she got interrupted by the drunken guy that tried earlier to flirt with Emily…

A drunken guy approached to Alison and said. – "Hey you! Blondie! You're beautiful; are you a model?!"

Emily rolled her eyes and thought. – "This guy with that pick-up line huh… is he blind?! Doesn't he see her uniform?! God…"

Alison looked indifferent towards the guy; she didn't react on his comment, neither reply to his flirt, she was just focused looking to the bartender, Alison was a little inclined, leaning her upper body on the bar table and Emily could look by the corner of her eyes the line between the two huge boobs of the blonde and Emily just gulped and blushed; Alison noticed that Emily checked on her breast and she just smirked again, looking at Emily's reaction. Alison was really entertained looking at the bartender; Alison continued tilting her body more and more on the bar table, teasing the brunette; she didn't notice that she was also making her butt look good for the drunken guy that was behind her…

The drunken guy approached more and he was slowly approaching his hand to Alison's butt as he said. – "Let's have some drinks together blondie…" (Big smile)

Emily saw the guy's hand and she was going to say something but before she could say something to defend the blonde; Alison did a little turn and grabbed the hand of the guy on the air before he could even touch her; it took her a slow quickly move to put the guy on the floor and she just twisted the arm of the guy as he gulped hard and sweat when the blonde just put her sharp heel tip just millimeters of distance from his eye…

Alison smirked. – "What's with that scary face?! No cheaper pick-up lines for me?"

The drunken guy didn't reply, he just gulped again and showed a scared face as he focused on the sharp heel tip that was just above his eye…

Alison glanced at him with a lethal look and said with an intimated tone. – "Pay your bill, leave a good tip and then disappear from my sight within 3 seconds…" (She slowly approached more her heel tip on the eye of the guy) "Or the heel tip of this 'blondie model' will be the last thing that you will see on your life…"

Alison left free the arm of the guy and the guy just quickly stood up as soon as the blonde took away her heel from him; the guy quickly opened his wallet and paid his beer and left 2 dollars as a tip…

Alison glanced at the guy. – "I say 'good tip'…"

The man looked at the blonde and even if he was taller, the little blonde knew how to intimate, he just gulped hard and with shaky hands, he added twenty dollars to his tip…

Alison smirked and said as she started to count with her fingers. – "1… 2…"

Before the blonde could say '3', the drunken guy was already out of the picture. Alison was smirking, amused of how scared looked the guy, running away from her; she turned her attention again to the bartender when Emily started to speak…

Emily – "You definitely are a scary blonde…"

Alison smirked. – "Well, just when it's needed…" (She slowly approached again to the bar and said) "So… where were we?"

Emily. – "You were gonna tell me what drink do you want…"

Alison. – "Mmm… what do you think that this 'scary blonde' would like?"

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "I'm a bartender not a diviner…"

Alison chuckled. – "Well, in that case, give me a 'cuba libre'…"

Emily chuckled to herself and Alison noticed it…

Alison. – "What it's so funny?"

Emily chuckled. – "I just… I imagined you more as a 'cosmopolitan girl' that's all…"

Alison said with a seductive voice. – "Well, tonight I'm more into the 'brown' taste…"

The blonde bitted her lip and Emily blushed again; Alison smirked seeing how red she made her. Emily prepared the drink and gave it to the blonde; the blonde drank a little of the drink and smiled with a nod, Emily smiled seeing that Alison liked it...

Alison. – "I've never see you before, here… are you new?"

Emily. – "I'm not new here; I just always work at day…" (Sighs of frustration) "This week I just got stuck on the night shift too…"

Alison. – "You look disappointed… why?"

Emily. – "I don't like working at night…"

Alison smirked. – "You're a bartender… It's not kinda part of the job? Working at night?"

Emily. – "Well, I might be a bartender, but I like to work at day and sleep at night… like any normal person…"

Alison chuckled and took another sip of her drink…

Alison. – "You shouldn't be so disappointed; working at night has its advantages…"

Emily. – "Really?! Like what?!"

Alison smirked with a seductive voice. – "Like… you could have the chance to know me…"

Emily chuckled and blushed. – "Do you just work at night?"

Alison. – "I always pick the night flights; they pay me more because of that…"

Emily sighed putting her elbows on the table and leaned her head on her hands as she said. – "Yeah… I also get better paid on the night shifts but even then, I prefer the day shift…"

Alison slowly slid her fingers on Emily's tanner's arms and said with a seductive voice. – "Maybe you just need an extra motivation to take the night shift…"

Emily blushed feeling the delicate touch of the blonde and it took her under guard so Emily lost balance and almost tripped as she tried to make some steps…

Alison chuckled amused. – "Are you ok?"

Emily blushed and nodded; they continued talking and all the time, Alison continued teasing the brunette; Emily continued blushing and doing embarrassment moves that made Alison chuckled, amused of the effect that she had all over Emily…

Emily. – "Do you always do this? Hitting on bartenders? It's that your thing?"

Alison slowly approached as she was gonna lean for a kiss; the brunette just closed her eyes, waiting for contact but Emily raised an eye brow and opened her eyes as nothing beside air touched her lips. When Emily opened her eyes, she saw the big smirk on Alison face; the blonde didn't kiss her, she just patted softly Emily's cheek as she said…

Alison smirked. – "You haven't earned that yet bartender girl…" (She looked at her watch and said) "I should be leaving now for my next flight… how much I own you… for the drink?"

Emily shook her head and waved her hands as she said. – "Nothing… it's on me…"

Alison smirked. – "Oh really?! Mmm… do you always do this? Giving free drinks to flight attendants? It's that your thing?"

Emily chuckled seeing how the blonde used her previous questions on her. – "No, I never do it… let's say that It's my way to say you thanks for the help on the 'good tip' of that drunken guy…"

Alison chuckled. – "Well, you're welcome…" (She started to walk away and waved her hand to say her goodbyes) "Until next time, bartender girl!"

Emily screamed to the blonde that was already walking far away from her. – "It's Emily! My name is Emily!"

The brunette just followed the blonde with her eyes, until she disappeared from her view…

Emily smiled. – "Well, maybe this night shift will not be that bad…"

The next day, Emily did a better effort on her make-up, she even used a little of perfume on her; she would not admitted it but she was really trying to look nice in the case that the blonde flight attendant would appear again. All the night, Emily looked up on the hallway of the airport, she smiled when flight attendants approached but her smile faded each time that she didn't see the flight attendant that she was expecting to see…

Emily was hitting her head against the bar table as she huffed. – "So stupid! What I was expecting?! I put make-up and perfume on me, for what?!" (Sighs)

Alison smirked. – "For me, I guess…"

Emily raised her head and blushed terrible, seeing the big smirk of the blonde, Alison heard every word and the brunette could not hide her embarrassment…

Emily blushed. – "Oh God…" (Gulps) "How much did you hear…?"

Alison smirked. – "All… Every word…"

Emily blushed really red and Alison just chuckled seeing how red Emily was looking. Like the previous night, Alison ordered a drink and flirt with Emily all the time; both girls were really amused in their talk. Some other clients arrived and Emily served them drinks, she was a good bartender but for the rest of the clients, she was definitely trying to serve them quickly in order to be able to talk with the blonde…

Emily thought. – "Damn it! Tonight, there are more people coming!" (She looked by the corner of her eyes towards Alison) "She's looking at me… ok… play cool… play cool… mmm… I should ask her name…"

Emily was serving a group of young people, she wanted to impress Alison so she did a little show, throwing the bottles on the air and serve the drinks with style, all the clients that were around applauded and gasps of admirations were heard; Emily smiled and turned towards where Alison was sitting but the blonde was no longer there…

Emily. – "What?! She left?! I haven't asked her name yet!"

The brunette approached to the spot where the blonde was sitting and she noticed that beside the empty glass, Alison let the money to pay her drink and 20 dollars for tip with a postcard; Emily smiled seeing the postcard, it was a beautiful postcard of Paris, with the Eiffel tower; Emily turned the postcard and read what it was written…

Postcard text: "For your collection, xoxo Alison"

Emily smiled. – "Alison… her name is Alison…"

The rest of the week continued with the same dynamic between the girls, Alison ordering a drink, teasing the brunette and smirked amused by how red Emily became each time that Alison teased her. For Emily, it has been the best week of her life, for the 1st time in her life, she was really excited on working at night; she even proposed to her boss to continue with the night shift until he needed it, the boss accepted gladly and Emily could continue to see Alison.

Time flew and the calendar showed that it was already December; Emily was getting ready for work, she was shaking on her apartment as she didn't use the extra money to repair the heater, she used it to buy better make up for her and a nice perfume. Emily never cared before for her appearance but since she met Alison; she was really doing a huge effort on looking nice every night for the girl. The brunette was putting on her jacked and she smiled as she looked at her wall that was beside her bed, the wall was filled with postcards: Paris, UK, NY, Sn. Francisco… each time that Alison flew to a new destination, she had bringing a new postcard for the brunette; Emily just smiled seeing all the postcards and she was really lost on her own thoughts that she didn't notice on the time until she looked at her watch and then said 'Shit! I'm gonna be late!"; she ran and left the apartment.

That night, it was predicted a huge snow storm and as it was forecasted, the snow storm provoked the cancellation of all the flights for that night…

Alison was huffing and in a bad mood by the news and she was just playing with her drink as Emily looked at her…

Emily. – "So no flights for tonight?"

Alison huffed. – "No! This fucking storm…" (Sighs) "I hate it! Being stuck like this!"

Emily. – "It's not so bad… I guess that you can go home right?"

Alison. – "I can't! I live in NY! I can't go home!"

Emily. – "Oh, I didn't know that…"

Alison sighed. – "Well, now you know…" (Sighs) "Damn storm! I hate when this happen because now I've to sleep in a hotel and I hate the hotels that are close to the airport, I just find them so uncomfortable!"

Emily. – "If you don't like them, so don't go…"

Alison. – "I will not sleep in the airport! That's worse!"

Emily said without thinking. – "So stay with me…"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "What?!"

Emily thought as she blushed. – "Oh God! Did I just…?! Did I just invite her to pass the night with me?! Fuck! What do I do now…?!"

Alison was staring at Emily and the brunette blushed more and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand as she mumbled…

Emily. – "Well, I live close to the airport so… I don't know if it's more comfortable that a hotel but…"

(She blushed really red) "You know… just forg…"

Alison talked before Emily could end her sentence. – "OK…"

Emily blushed. – "What?"

Alison. – "I'm accepting your offer…"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "Really?!"

Alison nodded and continued drinking her drink. It was a slow night because of the storm, Emily made a call to her boss and he let her to end the shift sooner because of the storm, Emily smiled and did a victory dorky dance as she was really happy that she could go home with Alison sooner of what it should be, Alison saw Emily's dance and she just chuckled as Emily blushed for embarrassment.

They made it to the apartment, it was colder inside the apartment that outside…

Emily thought. – "Damn it! I should have repaired the heater…"

They were inside the small apartment and Emily saw how Alison rubbed her arms for the cold…

Emily. – "Sorry, maybe the hotel was better option for you… my heating installation doesn't work well…"

Alison smirked. – "Well, in that case, I know the best way to stay warm…"

Emily. – "Huh?!"

Before Emily could say anything else, the blonde pulled from Emily's arm and they kissed; Emily felt immediately warm when she felt the soft lips of Alison. The blonde mapped Emily's lips with her tongue, asking permission to get in; Emily smiled and granted it, she opened her mouth and as soon as she did it; Alison introduced her tongue on Emily's mouth, Alison explored each millimeter of Emily's mouth with her tongue and as she did it, Emily moaned, hearing the sexy moans of the brunette just brought a huge smirk on Alison's face. The make out became heated in question of minutes, Emily wrapped her tongue around Alison's tongue and Alison moaned under their French kiss…

Alison whispered. – "Your bedroom… now…"

Emily blushed. – "Are you sure? We can just sleep if you want…"

Alison. – "You can't ask me to just sleep after that kiss…"

Emily was gonna say something but she got speechless as Alison cupped her face with her hands and resumed the kissing; Emily wasn't gonna to argue any longer so she just guided Alison towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss. They made it to the bedroom and Alison broke the kiss as she noticed the wall of Emily, the wall with all the postcards…

Alison asked. – "What is this?"

Emily chuckled. – "Oh… your postcards… I kinda like to see them when I woke up and when I go to bed so…"

Alison smiled and blushed; she never thought that her little gesture of bringing postcard for the brunette could mean so much for Emily. Alison turned towards Emily and the brunette raised an eye brow as she could notice something else inside the blue eyes of the blonde, it was not just lust what was reflected on those blue eyes, there was something else… love?

Alison slowly stripped in front of Emily and the brunette just dropped her jaw open, staring at the beautiful naked body of the blonde; the brunette slowly roamed her fingers all over the naked body of Alison, Emily's fingers, touched her boobs, Emily bitted her lips feeling the soft breast of Alison and it was in that moment that Emily lost it; her horny instinct was on and she just pulled Alison against the bed and she lie down above her; they were kissing, with despair and sloppy kisses; as they kissed, Emily took off her clothes with the help of Alison; once both were naked, they went under the sheets, it was cold…

Alison flipped herself on top and smirked. – "I like being in top…"

Emily bitted her lips. – "And I like seeing you in top of me…"

Alison chuckled and leaned over Emily's mouth, she kissed until she left the brunette very dizzy, then Alison slowly started making her path towards the South region; Emily tilted her head back when she felt Alison's nose rubbing her clitoris…

Emily moaned. – "Oh God!"

Alison smirked hearing the sexy moans of the brunette; she licked her lips when she noticed how wet Emily was; Alison liked to tease Emily so she started putting soft kisses on Emily folds; with each soft kiss; Emily moaned louder and louder; she needed more, she wanted more; the tender skin of Emily flinched with the teasing; Emily's breath became more rapid and her hips starting to spasm in that must-have-you now way…

Emily begged. – "Please… no more teasing…"

Alison smirked. – "Oh you sound so sexy, begging…"

Emily sighed. – "Please… Ali…"

Alison. – "Ali?"

Emily sighed. – "What?"

Alison. – "You called me 'Ali'…"

Emily sighed. – "Oh… sorry…"

Alison. – "Don't apologize… I liked it…"

Emily smiled and she was gonna say something but she just moaned of pleasure as Alison decided to stop the teasing and start her attack on the brunette. Emily moaned with a big smile on her face as she was feeling Alison's tongue vibrating on her folds; Alison speared Emily's legs and she started sucking Emily's folds…

Emily moaned as her hips started to rock on Alison's face. – "Oh yeah… yes… yes… oh God YES!"

Alison smirked. – "Oh sweet Emily… you taste so sweet…"

The blonde continued sucking Emily and she added vibration with her tongue and Emily loved it; Alison stretched her hands on Emily's breast and she started massaging Emily's boobs; Alison touched the stiff nipples of Emily and started flicking them with her fingers…

Emily moaned. – "Mnn! Ah!"

Alison squeezed Emily's breast harder when she introduced deeply her tongue inside the brunette…

Emily moaned. – "Ahmmm… I'm gonna cum!"

Alison moaned. – "Do it! Come on… release your sweet juice on my mouth…"

Alison continued moving her tongue inside the folds of Emily and playing with her breast and in question of minutes, Emily's body shook when Emily's orgasm came; Emily bitted her lips hard and she sighed deeply as she felt Alison sucking all her juices; Alison left complete dry Emily's folds and then she crawled on the brunette towards her face; Alison kissed her with passion and Emily moaned tasting her own juices mixed with Alison saliva, it was so sweet that Emily loved it; Alison left free Emily's mouth and focused on the neck; Emily moaned feeling Alison's breast rubbing on her naked skin; as Alison was sucking Emily's neck; the blonde started to rock her hips against Emily, both girls moaned when their clitoris touched; they loved the feeling so both continued rubbing against each other; both rocking their hips against each other; Emily grabbed Alison's butt and pushed it against her in order to deep the touch of their clitoris; after a long friction; both girls moaned when they cum, they could feel how wet they were; both were with fast breathing when Alison sat on Emily…

Alison put Emily's hand on one of her boobs and said. – "Do me… now…"

Emily bitted her lips and she squeezed Alison's boob as she rubbed her other hand on Alison's folds; the blonde was complete wet when Emily introduced two fingers on her… Alison tilted her head back and moaned as she started to rock her hips against Emily's fingers; the blonde was riding Emily and the brunette loved it; hearing Alison's moans were the most exquisite melody that the brunette had ever heard… Alison moaned "Ahh" as she started to move faster and Emily moaned too when she felt the internal spasms of the blonde when she cum; the internal walls of the blonde were shaking and Emily moaned feeling it. Alison collapsed on top of the brunette; both girls, sweaty, with fast breathing…

Emily sighed. – "If just all my nights could be like this…"

Alison teased. – "Well, I'm ok being your human heater…" (She kissed Emily's cheek and said) "I guarantee that you would not feel cold…"

Emily blushed and then she looked towards Alison; she brushed the blonde hair from Alison's face in order to see her blue eyes; their eyes met and both girls smiled…

Emily smiled. – "I'm so into you Ali…"

Alison smiled. – "And I'm so into you Em…"

Emily blushed. – " 'Em'…"

Alison smirked. – "I'm not gonna be the only one with nick names…"

Emily chuckled. – "Ok, I like it…" (She kissed Alison's front-head and hugged her tight as she tucked them into the sheets) "We should sleep…" (She slowly started closing her eyes) "Good night… Ali…"

Alison smiled and rubbed her nose on Emily's neck and curled on the brunette. – "Good night Em…"

Time flew and it was already Christmas's eve; Emily once again, she used the extra money of her night shifts for something else besides repairing the heater; she bought a 'vanilla' fragrance for Alison, the bottle was in a shape of a tower Eiffel and Emily bought it as she knew how much Alison loved Paris; the blonde had just flew once towards Paris but Emily could notice that it was something very memorable for the blonde. Emily smiled as she grabbed the gift on her hands; she was getting ready to work and when she opened the door of her apartment, she jumped of surprise when she noticed that someone else was in her door…

Emily. – "Ali?!"

Alison smiled. – "Hi Em…"

The blonde kissed the brunette on the lips and made her way inside the apartment; she didn't ask permission and started to put a little of clothes of Emily, inside a bag that she brought with her… Emily hided her gift on her bag and then approached behind Alison…

Emily asked. – "Mmmm… what are you doing?"

Alison. – "Packing some stuffs for you…"

Emily. – "What?! Why?!"

Alison. – "Done! Ok let's go!"

The blonde grabbed Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers as she guided them outside the apartment; Emily was speechless, she wasn't sure of what was happening, she just followed the blonde and before getting out of the apartment, she just took her bag where the gift that she brought for Alison was inside. They made it in the airport and Emily stopped walking when they were in front of a gate…

Alison turned towards Emily and said. – "Why did you stop?"

Emily. – "Mmm… sorry Ali… I'm not sure what is happening but… I need go to work…"

Alison. – "No you don't… I already took care of it…"

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "What?!"

Alison smiled. – "Your shift is covert it, someone else is gonna do it, don't worry, your boss has approved it…"

Emily questioned. – "What?! Why?! Who?!"

Alison smirked. – "Well, my friend Noel owns me a lot of favors so… come on…" (She pushed Emily to continue walking but she felt resistance on the brunette and asked) "What now?"

Emily mumbled. – "What… mmm… where are we going?"

Alison smiled. – "Oh that… that's a Christmas surprise…"

The brunette was gonna say something else but before she could say another question, Alison pulled her and dragged her into the plane. Emily was nervous inside the plane; she blushed when she noticed that Alison used her air miles to buy them 1st class tickets towards California. Alison put the belt seat on Emily and she raised an eye brown as she saw a tear coming from the brown eyes of Emily…

Alison. – "Hey, why are you crying? I didn't close it so tight…"

Emily shook her head and cleared her tear. – "No, it's not that…"

Alison. – "So what is it then?"

Emily. – "It's just that… you're making my dream true… you used your miles on me… I thought that you were saving them to get enough miles and flight to Paris…"

Alison chuckled. – "I was saving them… but it looks that I'm more into you than I'm into visiting Paris…"

Emily blushed. – "You should not…"

Alison. – "Stop it ok! What is done is done and I don't regret it…" (She kissed Emily on the lips and said) "Just enjoy it ok…"

Emily blushed and nodded; the brunette felt hypnotized by the blue eyes of the blonde, she got lost on those blue eyes, that she loved it, the blue eyes of Alison made her happy as she thought that the ocean should look like those blue eyes, so beautiful and clear. Alison smiled seeing that Emily was staring at her; she kissed the brunette and then whispered on Emily's ear as she was kissing it…

Alison. – "Are you ready for your 1st time in a plane…?"

Emily blushed and nodded; the plane took off; Emily was a little worried but Alison intertwined their fingers and the brunette felt safe, with Alison at her side; the flight attendants were friends of Alison, so the attention that they received was great; champagne, nice meals, chocolates; Alison had worked in 1st class, but the blonde smiled staring at the happy face of the brunette; for the 1st time on Alison's life, the blonde was enjoying doing something nice for someone else.

During the flight, both girls starting to make out…

Alison bitted Emily's ear and said. – "Go to the bathroom please…"

Emily. – "Mmm… but I don't want to pee or anything…"

Alison chuckled seeing how innocent Emily looked…

Alison. – "Just go ok… now…"

Emily looked confused but she got up and went to the bathroom; inside the bathroom, she was under the point to lock it when someone pushed the door…

Emily. – "Hey! It's occupied!"

Alison got inside the bathroom and locked it…

Emily blushed. – "What are you doing?"

Alison teased. – "Mmm… actually… I'm gonna do you…"

The blonde approached towards Emily, she took under guard Emily but the brunette liked it; Emily heard how the flight attendants were giving some instructions…

Emily. – "I think that we should go to our seats…"

Alison. – "And we will, but not yet…"

The blonde roamed her hand bellow Emily's pants and the brunette hit her head back against the wall of the bathroom when Alison introduced her fingers inside the brunette; she started pumping Emily, sliding her fingers in an out; Emily was being so vocal that Alison just kissed her in order to silence her, Emily hugged Alison with her arms and her legs, she was at the mercy of the blonde who was doing the most delicious things that anyone has done on Emily before…

The Pilot voice. – "Please, take your seats as we're gonna land in a few minutes…"

They arrived to LA and at the same time that they did it, Emily's orgasm arrived too; the brunette was climbing down from her climax as Alison was kissing Emily's neck…

The Pilot voice. – "We just arrived to LA…"

They made it to California; as soon as they arrived, Emily smiled feeling the warm fresh air; they went directly to the beach; Alison bought a nice black bikini for Emily and she was using a white bikini; Alison wasn't so much into swimming, she did the exception for the brunette, she plaid with her on the water and then she stood on the sand, taking a sunbathe and the blonde smiled seeing the brunette, happy swimming on the ocean…

Alison smiled. – "Beautiful view…"

After passing all the day on the beach, at night, they did a little of tourism on the city and then they made it to the hotel; Alison chose a nice hotel with view to the ocean; Emily loved it. The brunette was staring to the ocean from the balcony of the hotel room; she smiled when Alison hugged her from behind…

Alison kissed Emily's shoulder and said. – "Merry Christmas…are you happy?"

Emily smiled. – "Happy indeed… thank you…"

Alison hugged Emily tighter and breathed deeply on Emily's essence….

Alison chuckled. – "You look so beautiful under water… so natural… like a mermaid…"

Emily blushed under the compliment; Emily turned towards Alison and she cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and kissed her with a lot of love…

Emily smiled and said without thinking. – "I love you…"

Alison blushed and froze, this is the 1st time that anyone has said the 3 three words, 8 letters to her; Emily panicked for a second thinking that she did wrong but then she smiled again as she saw Alison smiling…

Alison blushed and she wasn't sure how to reply to those feelings, yes, she felt something deep for the brunette, the hell she has ever do something like this for anyone else, all her life she has put herself first always, being selfish and do what she wanted was her way to live, but since the tanner bartender crossed her path, for the 1st time in her life, Alison felt something warm, growing inside her, she wasn't sure if it was love but it was something definitely… Alison was so lost on her thought and Emily wasn't sure of how broke the awkward silence so she just talks again without thinking…

Emily. – "I've a present for you too…"

Alison. – "Oh, really…? Where it's it?"

Emily said with a nervous and shy voice. – "I have it in my bag… now that I think about it… it's silly…"

Alison. – "Come on, don't say that… I love presents…"

Emily chuckled and looked into her bag and she gave the gift to Alison; the blonde smiled, seeing the childhood wrapping paper that Emily chose for the present; she carefully opened the present without trashing the wrapping paper; Alison smiled when she saw the fragrance on a bottle on a shape of a tower Eiffel…

Emily said with a shy voice. – "It's not from a lux brand as you might be used to but…"

Alison. – "But it's perfect…" (She smiled) "Thank you I love it…" (She looked up and their eyes met) "I love it and I also love you…"

Emily smiled. – "You do…?!"

Alison nodded and before she could say something else, Emily pushed herself towards the blonde and kissed her on the lips. That Christmas was the 1st happy Christmas for both girls.

 _ **One year after…**_

Emily was smiling, with a bouquet of flowers on her hands; her smile got bigger when she saw Alison coming out from the gate…

Alison ran towards Emily and said. – "Aw… so romantic my girlfriend…"

Emily blushed and gave the flowers to Alison and then she hugged her very tight and Alison hugged her back. They continued hugging when they kissed.

Emily smiled. – "Merry Christmas…"

Alison smiled. – "Merry Christmas mermaid…"

Emily blushed, she did it each time that Alison called her by that nickname…

Alison caressed Emily's face and said. – "Come on, let's go home…"

Emily smiled and nodded; it has been almost over 6 months that they started to live together and Emily still can't believe it; they walked to the car and Emily drove them home; they bought an old jeep; Emily loved it as it matched perfectly with their new life in California; yes, the girls moved to California; Alison got a job offer from an airline for the west coast, Alison asked Emily to come with her and Emily didn't think it twice before accepting it; they moved on California and there, Emily brought her passion for the ocean to another level when she became diving instructor; her new profession paid better as a bartender and made her happier; Emily smiled as how her life turned for so much better since the blonde appeared on her life. They made it home and Alison smiled when she entered to the apartment; Emily had already decorated the place with Christmas spirit…

Emily. – "Do you like it?"

Alison smiled. – "Yeah… I love it…"

The blonde was going to say something else but she just opened her mouth when she heard little barking coming from a little puppy who was trying to walk towards them, the puppy was wearing a huge red bow, the puppy tripped each time that he wanted to walk because of the bow; Alison chuckled as she found it adorable…

Alison took the dog on her arms and said. – "Em… who is this?"

Emily chuckled. – "Well, you told me that you always wanted to have a dog so… Merry Christmas! Mmm… do you like it?"

Alison chuckled when the dog licked her face. – "Yeah…" (She hugged the dog very tight and burred his head on her chest and looked towards Emily with a big smile) "Oh Em… our 1st 'kid'…"

Emily chuckled and caressed the head of the dog and said. – "Yeah… a furry 'kid'…"

Alison chuckled and both girls sat under the Christmas tree, playing with the dog…

Alison. – "What is his name?"

Emily. – "Whatever you want… in the shelter his name was Pepe… but…"

Alison took the dog between her hands and smiled. – "Pepe… I like it… what about you buddy… do you like it… Pepe?!"

The dog barked and both girls smiled

Emily. – "So I guess Pepe it is…"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah Pepe Fields…"

Emily chuckled. – "Mmm… what about Pepe Fields-DiLaurentis…"

Alison chuckled and nodded; the blonde approached and kissed Emily on the lips and both girls smiled; they were so into each other than they didn't notice when the dog left the living room and went to the kitchen, just until they heard a noise of something dropping, they walked to the kitchen and they laughed seeing the little puppy all cover of flour as he just made drop the box of flour on him…

Alison chuckled. – "A disaster in the kitchen… he's already looking more like you than me…"

Emily. – "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Alison smirked. – "Oh yes you're Em! But even then I love you…"

Alison laughed and took the puppy on her arms and said. – "Come on Pepe, let's clean you up… this is your 1st Christmas with us so you need to look nice…"

Emily smirked. – "A stylish dog…. Then he would be more like you than me…"

Alison just laughed under Emily comment and both girls took care of the dog; they had a lovely Christmas and at night, Emily smiled when she crawled on bed; she smiled seeing her beautiful girlfriend sleeping on the bed and hugging the puppy; Emily smiled under the thought of picturing the blonde as a mother one day and she loved it; Emily got in bed and she just hugged Alison from behind…

Emily kissed Alison's back and whispered. – "I love you…"

Alison smiled and whispered. – "I love you too…"

The dog barked and both girls chuckled

Emily & Alison said. – "And we love you too Pepe…"

Both girls fell sleep with big smiles, hugging their new dog and dreaming about their happy lovely future together…


	3. Into the dream Part I

**Hi, thank you so much for the reviews and the messages, you've no idea of how much joy you're giving me with your beautiful words ^^, thanks!**

 **Now, this is a mini emison story, this 1** **st** **mini story is entitled "Into the dream", it will be published in 3 or 4 parts. So, this popped into my mind, after hearing the song 'Belong' by Cary Brothers and thinking, in my mind, about one xmas movie of Téa Leoni, nice movie by the way, so with the combination of the song and thinking on that movie, this story came to life! ^^ so I hope you like it… here the 1** **st** **part of this mini story… any comment is appreciated it, thanks…**

 **Note:**

 **Everything between double quotes " "; it's dialogue**

 **A little of context: after graduating, like in the tv series, Alison stood in Rosewood as the girls left for college, but here, after leaving in separate ways, they never looked back to Rosewood, they just left and even started losing contact with each other, especially with Alison… they wanted to leave everything behind, not looking back…**

 **There will be some jumps time in this mini story ok…**

* * *

 _ **Into the dream – Part I**_

 _ **(Rosewood, 2005)**_

The girls were putting their bags on their cars…

Hanna smirked. – "Wow, Are you putting enough flip-flops on, Em…?!"

Emily smirked. – "It's Malibu Hann…"

The brunette closed her trunk and smiled, caressing her sticker of her next destination on the back of her car: "Pepperdine University". The girls were getting ready to leave their town and get into the road for college, all the gang chose Alison's house as point of depart, the blonde, the ex-Queen Bee decided to stay in the town, the Queen was staying in her kingdom, close to Charlotte and preparing herself to let go her friends that were more like family for her; all the girls laughed when Aria warned Spencer to don't come back from Georgia, talking like a politician, Emily chuckled more as she was beside of Alison and hearing the laugh of the blonde, it just made her more happy than what she could ever admit to herself.

Aria sighed. – "You guys… I can't believe that we're actually leaving…"

Hanna sighed. – "Yeah… who would think that saying good bye, it will be so damn hard…"

Spencer. – "How lucky we're to have something that makes saying good bye so hard…"

Emily. – "And who brilliant mind did it say that?"

Spencer chuckled. – "Winnie the Pooh…"

(Chuckles from all the girls)

All the girls were hugging and Alison was specially clinging on Emily, grabbing and squeezing Emily's hand, the blonde didn't want to admit it, but letting go her precious sweet Emily, it was the most terrifying thing in the entire world; it was killing her inside, crushing her heart in tiny pieces but no one could notice it as like always, Alison was an expert to hide her emotions, her true feelings under an empty smile…

Emily looked at the blonde who was grabbing her hand, noticing the fear on Alison's eyes and said. – "Ali… you're gonna be ok…"

Alison didn't reply, she just gave her a nod, speechless, because she knew that if she talked at that moment, then everybody would notice how heartbroken she was; the girls said their goodbyes to each other and hugged; when Alison and Emily were face to face, the blonde froze, she didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't want her to leave but then again she kept it to herself, because, let's be honest, after all the pain that she has brought to them, especially to Emily, how could she ask her to stay with her? How could she ever once again be selfish and keep Emily orbiting around her? She couldn't do that, she couldn't be an obstacle for the bright future of Emily; her precious mermaid deserved to make her dream true and the tanner girl looked so happy, so excited on leaving to California that Alison just didn't had the heart to ask her to stay.

As the blonde stood frozen, being consumed by her own thoughts, Emily was the one that approached and hugged the blonde, giving her a tight squeeze at the end of the hug. And that was it, that was all what Alison DiLaurentis, the girl who was a master to act around people could do, stay frozen as an statue; for Alison, it was disappointed, after all their story together, their goodbye should be so different, so more epic, but then, the blonde froze on the moment and zoned out, when she snapped on reality, it was already too late, Emily was already on her car, driving her way out of Rosewood, out of Alison's sight, out of Alison's life and the only thing that Alison could do, it was waving her hand saying 'bye'; tears appeared on her angelical face, blurring her ocean blue eyes, there was a storm of feelings, of pain, reflected on those blue eyes and Alison sighed deeply heavy, wondering if the brunette was able to see it and maybe, just maybe, if she saw it, if she saw how crushed Alison was, maybe she would turn the wheel and came back to her. Under that tiny possibility, Alison stood sitting on the stairs of the porch of her house, waiting, that her desperate thought, that her imagination could became reality; so she waited, she waited and kept waiting… waiting to see Emily's car appearing…

 _ **(California, 1 year after: 2006)**_

After her 1st year on college, Emily was already a California's girl, her skin never looked better, it was obvious that the sun of California was doing very well on her. It was the end of her 1st year of college, all just happened so fast, that was the constant thought of the brunette, it was like in the wink of an eye she just left to be a freshman on college and became a 2nd year student.

Emily sighed deeply under that thought as she was packing some boxes on her dorm room. The brunette was packing since she decided that for her 2nd year, she would live together with Paige in an apartment that they found; since Emily came to California and college started, Paige and Emily just reconnected, their relationship was less heavy than before, less complicated than it was with all the drama of –A and without Alison on the picture, it was just easier; yes, since Emily moved out from Rosewood, her contact with the blonde passed from texting each week to zero contact at all, people could wonder how did it happen? They were so close, Emily was her favorite, the one on which Alison always could rely on, the one that would be always there for the Queen Bee to do any demand, to reply any text, to be there for her 24/24 the 365 days of the year… that was supposed to be Emily, that was how it was supposed to be and that's the reason why Emily turned down all communication with her former Queen Bee; the brunette did it as subtle as she could, starting with not replying Alison's text, not taking her calls or replying her e-mails, geez, she even stopped following her on all the social medias.

Emily thought that this was the best for her. From the moment she left Rosewood; she made the mental goal to leave behind all her painful past, all that could torture her and hurt her heart, and that's why she shut down Alison once and for all. The brunette didn't want to be anymore the 'sweet Emily', the 'loyal one', she wanted to just be Emily, her and only without Alison, she decided that it would be the best for her heart and for herself… yes it was painful, at the beginning, the blonde didn't make it easy as she constantly kept texting her, calling her, God, she even sent her letters, handwritten letters! But one day, all the texts, the calls, the e-mails, the letters stopped; in that moment Emily understood that it was done, that her wish had become true and that she would probably never hear never again from the blonde, because she knew that much of Alison… that the Queen Bee had her pride, and if there was something that the blonde would never do, it would be begging.

Emily sighed heavy, as she was putting all the sealed letters of the blonde in a box, Emily caressed the envelopes, she mapped with her fingers, her address on California, handwritten by the beautiful calligraphy of Alison and an instantly smile appeared on her face, just by seeing the particular beautiful handwritten calligraphy of the blonde but that smile vanished from her face when Emily remembered the sad look of Alison when the brunette left Rosewood; yes, Emily did see the tears on Alison's face through the rear mirror of her car, she did see how blurry those beautiful blue eyes were when her car was driving her way out of the town, Emily saw it, the Queen Bee, the girl who never showed her feelings, the blonde that never showed her vulnerability, crying, with genius tears, she saw her, her 1st love with tears and with a look that was definitely asking Emily to stay, to never leave… Emily saw it, she saw it and she did understand the feeling, the struggle that those blue eyes were screaming without words… the brunette saw it, she felt it but even then, she walked away, she left without turning back…

Emily sighed deeply, putting the letters on a box, she had never found the courage to open them but she wasn't also brave enough to just threw them on the garbage so she just continued keeping them in a box; Emily should be happy because she made it, she did the one thing that she thought she would never be able to do: walk away from Alison DiLaurentis, breaking any connection with the blonde, but why she didn't feel happy? Emily did it for her own well-being, for her own happiness but when the communication ended, when the letters stopped arriving, when no text, no emoji popped on her phone coming from the blonde, the brunette didn't feel happy at all, she just felt a directly huge punch on her heart, she felt bad, hurt, she could feel how a hole was growing inside her, an emptiness, something that was a constant reminder of how incomplete she felt without the blonde, Emily hated feeling like that and as Alison had her pride, Emily had her stubbornness. The brunette wasn't willing to admit that she missed her, that she was craving for her, that even with all her efforts of ripping Alison from her heart, she still had strong feelings for her and that no matter how hard she was trying, those feelings would not leave her, possible never…

So time just flew by, and before knowing the 1st year of college just ended; but even then, without communication with her 1st love, with her golden girl; Emily could never feel really happy.

As Emily was packing, she smiled when her phone rang and she read the new text of her group on whatsapp; she started typing back. Hanna created the group, Spencer and Aria were also in the group; when Hanna created the chat group after the end of the 1st semester of college, Emily smiled, sparking of hope, waiting to see Alison on that group and hoping to reconnect with her but her smile faint when her best friend didn't add Alison on the group. Emily sighed disappointed and feeling bad for Alison, Emily realised that she wasn't the only one shutting down Alison. The brunette expected that someone would say something eventually about the absence of the Queen on the chat, but no one said anything; it shouldn't be a surprise for the brunette, even since Alison came back from the 'dead', she stood like an outsider of the gang, the girls would not openly admit it but that was the general feeling between the girls.

Emily took a time off from packing, she sat on her bed and sat comfortable to continue with her texting, she was smiling, chuckling, eventually even laughing under the no-filter comments of Hanna, her comments were just so typically of her, but that was one of the reason why Emily loved so much her friend; the chuckles and laughs subtly stopped and Emily just jumped of shock on her bed as she read one comment of Spencer, the other brunette had been MIA for a long time but she suddenly started to write again on the group:

Spencer's text. – "Hi, so I know that I haven't been in touch but I just wanted to inform you that last Saturday, Jason and Mr. DiLaurentis, suffered a car crash…"

Emily shot to herself, she just thought. – "What?! Oh, God… Ali… how she would be dealing with it… should I….?"

Emily's thoughts were interrupted with another revelation of Spencer…

Spencer's text. – "I came to the hospital to see my brother Jason…"

Without more text from the brunette, Emily looked really nervous, anxious, all over the edge, craving for more information and she wasn't the only one…

Aria's text. – "And?! How he is?! Is he ok?!"

Emily wasn't surprise that Aria was also emotional under the news, she did had a thing a long time ago with Jason so it was understandable for Emily that the short brunette was worry for him, after all, Aria had a huge and carry heart on her tiny body…

Spencer's text. – "He's stable, thanks for asking, but Mr. DiLaurentis unfortunately, he died so I just thought that you should know…"

And that was it, no one else replied to that, there were no words to say, no one asked for or mentioned Alison; Emily felt angry, sad, she wanted to snap on her friends for not questioning if Alison was ok, if she would need anything, but she didn't do it, she also kept silence, mute, because let's face it, she also gave the back on the blonde a long time ago, so who was her to judge the others?.

Since Emily received the news, she started to walk on circles on her dorm, constantly hitting her phone against her chin; she was really struggling with herself on what to do: should she call Alison? Should she go to her? Emily was debating with what to do when she received a call from the hospital, informing her that Paige just got into a car crash; without thinking on anything, she took her car's keys and ran out from her dorm…

 _ **(Rosewood, 2 years after: 2008)**_

After 3 years without putting a foot on Rosewood, Emily felt as a stranger in the town that once she called 'home', she wasn't there by self-will exactly; Wayne Fields, Emily's father just died and as he asked for it, he will be buried on Rosewood. The brunette was still crushed by the news, she was constantly remembering, the moment when her mom called her, crying, delivering the sad news. It was a sad moment for both women; the funeral was planned to be at the cemetery; Wayne would receive all the honors of being a great soldier but even more, a good and lovely father and husband.

The funeral was done at noon, Emily stood firm, holding her mom, the brunette decided to be a rock for her mom; she thought that it was the last thing that she could do for her, it was extremely painful to don't break in pieces of pain and sorrow but Emily just took deep breaths and even if she let out some tears from her brown eyes, she stood firm as a rock for her mom, not losing her posture.

A lot of family, friends and soldiers came to the funeral, the brunette was surprised by how many lives her Dad touched, how many persons did care for him, enough to come by to his funeral and paid their respects to him. The ceremony of the soldiers, carrying Wayne's sarcophagus and shooting some bullets on the air started, they folded the American flag and gave it to Pam, the old woman was so consumed by her pain and sorrow that she couldn't take it, she was a complete mess, incapable to stretch her arms and received the flag so Emily did it for her; she took it on her hands, the flag, and grabbed it tight with one arm as her other arm was around the shoulders of her mom, Emily was trying to be the support of Pam, she just did her best to keep it together during all the funeral.

The funeral was lovely, that was all what people would say, but for Emily there was nothing lovely on burring her father, on putting him six feet underground. It was painful, so, so painful; Emily just wanted to run away, to vanish from that situation, to just go anywhere and don't have the need to think, to deal with it, how easy would be to just run away from the grieving, from the pain, from the lost, from the constant reminder that her hero, her father, her adoration was gone… forever… Emily was consumed by her sorrow, shaking the hands of everyone that came to the funeral, accepting their condolences, most of the people were acquaintances of her Dad, but her old childhood friends, were there too… Hanna, Spencer, Caleb, Aria, Toby and by surprise of the brunette, even Alison DiLaurentis came.

The blonde arrived since the beginning of the funeral but Emily didn't notice her until the end of it, when everyone approached to Emily and Pam, in order to say their condolences; Emily wildly opened her brown eyes of surprise when she saw Alison walking towards them, she could not avoid looking from the bottom up to the gorgeous blonde, so elegant, so beautiful; Emily was in shock, frozen; from all the people in the world, she never thought to see her there, that Alison would be there for her, that she would show up for her; the brunette looked down and gulped hard as she felt guilty, guilty of not being there for the blonde when her father died. The brunette was supposed to be the big person between the two of them, but Alison being there, showing up for the brunette, for the one that just shut her down, for the 'loyal friend' that just broke any communication without a reason; the fact that Alison was there to accompany Emily on her pain, that just showed who was the big person in that moment, between the two of them…

Emily wasn't there for the blonde when she lost her father; contrary to Mr. Fields' funeral, the funeral of Kenneth DiLaurentis was cold and lonely, just some members of the company came by to his funeral, more likely as an obligation or trying to see if the former boss left something for them, they were just there for their own interest, looking what they could get from the situation as vultures and that kind of hypocrisy it was just the worse kind, Alison knew it, but as painful as it was to be around those vultures, as empty as it could feel their fakes condolences, that was better than nothing, that was what Alison thought in that moment, during her father funeral; with Jason at that time still on the hospital, Alison was alone on her Dad's funeral.

At that moment, when she lost her father, Alison hesitated on calling the girls, calling Emily for support, but she didn't do it; the Queen Bee had her pride, the one only thing that she could keep after all, so she was just gonna grip on it. Alison DiLaurentis had never begged and she would definitely not beg for love, if the girls didn't want her in their lives, she neither, that's why she stopped looking for Emily, writing to her.

As time flew and under the memory of her actions, Alison constantly cursed herself by clinging on Emily a while ago, God, she even wrote her how much she loved her on her last handwritten letter that she send to her; yes, the Queen Bee wrote to Emily a love's letter, Alison's 1st and only love's letter that she had ever done, expressing in it, her true feelings, exposing her vulnerability, her naked soul; she never did it for any one and she would never do it ever again; Emily never replied, never said anything, never showed up so that was the waking call that Alison needed to close that chapter on her life, to do as the other girls did; to turn the page, to leave behind all and everything, to forget them all and don't look for them never again… especially Emily; but when Alison found out that Wayne died, she couldn't avoid to show up and be there, after all, she still had strong feelings for the brunette, she also cared for the Fields, Alison would always be grateful with them for being always so kind and warm with her; the blonde never had a warm, lovely, carrying family but thanks to the Fields, she could at least know what it should feel to have one, she even, eventually, fantasized of being part of that warm family, to become a Fields and finally have a lovely and warm home but those dreams and fantasies just died a long time ago.

So, the blonde put on her more elegant black dress and her beautiful black coat, with her designer black shoes and appeared on the funeral with a bouquet of white roses; since the moment she put a feet on the funeral, she saw familiar faces, she saw the girls but she ignored them, passing by, through them without looking at them, acting as they were completely strangers...

2 years ago, yes, she saw Spencer when Jason was in the hospital, they shared superficial and little talks, using Jason as the only topic; the blonde just clenched her teeth's as she remembered of how much she just carried for them, for Jason and Spencer in the moment of the accident. Alison did show up every day at the hospital, bringing coffee and meals to Spencer when she stood in the hospital, accompanying Jason, she clenched her teeth's very tight as she also remembered how pathetic and loser she looked when Jason got out of the hospital and both of them, Jason and Spencer, they just walked away from her life, leaving her without even say 'thanks'; Jason left again on his voluntary work around the world and since he left, he hasn't made an effort to reach Alison, the blonde was sick to be the one, looking for others, so she just acted as she didn't care, even if she did care, but if Jason wasn't going to give her a call or even sent a postcard, Alison DiLaurentis would definitely not be the one giving the 1st step to reconnect with his brother.

So that's how, the former Queen Bee, the blonde who grew up being adored by everyone, the one who kept everyone curled on her fingers, that's how Alison ended, alone, completely vanished from her circle of friends, the girls that once she called her 'sisters', Alison DiLaurentis without friends, without any familiar member close to her at exception of Cece that was on the Health center, Alison DiLaurentis, alone and completely heartbroken by the brunette that was just meter of distance from her.

Alison shook her head, trying to don't overthink on the past and on those feelings, after all, there was a reason why she was there, and that reason it was to pay her respect to a wonderful man that she had the privilege to know. The blonde put the roses on the grave and then she turned towards the two brunettes; she first gave a huge hug to Pam, she did her best to put under that embrace her feelings, to transmit to the old woman how much she cared for them, for her; Alison whispered some words on Pam's ear, Emily looked at it by the corner of her eyes, trying to don't look very obvious; the brunette mumbled, mimicking the red painted lips of the blonde, trying to read and repeat what those beautiful lips of Alison were saying but Emily got just so focus on how appetizing those lips looked that she ended without being able to understand what she said to her mom; Emily just painted a smile on her face when she saw Pam chuckling, for the 1st time since Wayne died; it was a brief moment of chuckles and smiles, but it was enough to put a little of blush and color into the pale face of Pam.

After giving her condolences to Pam and sharing a little talk with her, Alison walked away from Pam and let other people to approach to her; the blonde took a deep breath and then turned her steps towards Emily, she wasn't sure of what to do or what to say, looking to those chocolate eyes was something that Alison thought never do it again, she wished for it but never like this, never under that kind of circumstances; both girls were overtaking by the moment and by all the feelings in the air so they let the control of their actions to their bodies, to act by themselves, Alison's body responded by gripping Emily in a long embrace and Emily's body just replied to the hug, nailing her fingers on Alison's back and burring her face in the neck of the blonde; Emily took a deep breath of the particular vanilla aroma of the blonde; it was something so typical of Alison and the brunette just realised how much she missed it, she realised that without words, without being in contact for all over 3 years, Alison knew exactly what to do, what Emily needed it, just hugs and silence, not condolence words, no motivational speeches, just silence and a warm hug, a hug in which Emily felt so loved, so safe, so perfectly fine…

The brunette wanted to live under that hug, to freeze time and stop worrying about anything and just enjoying being under the arms of her 1st love, of her only true love… but she couldn't, as much as she would wanted it, the embrace ended when Paige appeared, the official girlfriend, the one that just showed up until now.

Paige arrived and as a jealous dog, she just marked Emily as her territory, making clear that Emily was hers, that the brunette belonged to her and with a big smirk, Paige just separated the two girls and put Emily under her own embrace, she even kissed Emily in front of Alison, waiting some kind of reaction of the Queen Bee, waiting for a sassy comment or anything but nothing, Alison acted as if Paige wasn't there, she completely ignored her presence and her intrusion.

Alison just stretched a hand and grabbed one of Emily's hands, she gave it a warm squeeze, drawing some circles on it and Emily just smiled, chuckled under the lovely touch of the blonde, Emily looked down to their hands, she smiled and blushed seeing how perfect they looked together, how great it felt it, how right it felt it to be like this with Alison; the smile on Emily's face didn't last for too long as Alison pulled away, she took her hand away from Emily and once again, they got apart but this time, this time, it was Emily the one staying frozen, looking to the blonde walking away, leaving without looking back or turning back to her…


	4. Into the dream Part II

**Hi, thank you so much for the reviews, so happy knowing that you like it! So like I said before this is a mini emison story, this is the second part of this story entitled "into the dream"; so to reply to some reviews:**

 *** Why the title? Well, 'into the dream' I choose the title because the goal of this story it's that 'a dream', I think that you will get better the idea after reading this chapter…**

 *** Yes, Paige and Emily were living in California on last chapter; they just went to Rosewood for Wayne's funeral**

 *** Concerning 'why 2005'? Well, like I said before, there is some jumps time so that's why I choose 2005, because it fit it with the chronology of my story. And about the 'ending' if this is happy or not, well I honestly don't know how to reply, I guess that depends on how you see it, for me the word that fit the end it's "hope"…**

 *** Concerning the relationship between Alison and the girls, to be honest, this story is really focus on Emison feelings and interactions; I will not develop what can/could/would happen between Alison and the other liars, sorry if that disappoint some of you…**

 **Now, I will stop with the 'bla bla' and let's back to our story ^^, like always everything between double quotes " " it's dialogue and this second part will start with a jump time between the last part of last chapter (a gap of 4 years) and this second part will be central on Emily…**

 **Enjoy ^^ and as always any review is welcome ^^ thanks! PLL is back & Emison is so damn real! Who is excited!**

 _ **Into the dream – Part II**_

 _ **(London, 2012)**_

Four years, four long years took her to get in that moment; to be there, around applauses, around flashes of cameras; over the last years, Emily had been preparing herself for that moment, the definitive moment that would bring her the glory that she always dreamed. Emily just took a deep breath, closing her eyes in order to relax and then she made the step, the step towards the podium, towards the dream, towards the golden medal that she just won in her 1st Olympics, the Olympics of London 2012; that was her year, her moment to shin, to shin as she always dreamed it, to show how great, how amazing swimmer she was, how well her father raised her to be extraordinary.

Emily got on the podium of 1st place, she received the golden medal and grin with proud, she waved her hand towards her biggest fan, her mom, Pam Fields, the old woman was in tears of happiness, she was so proud of her dear Emmy, wishing that Wayne could be there and she wasn't the only one with the same thought, Emily was also wishing that her Dad could be there…

On 2008, Wayne died, it got a huge impact in Emily's life; the brunette dropped out from Pepperdine as she was too depressed to focus on her studies; Wayne's dead really messed out with her head, Emily got depressed, really depressed, she tried to hide it, to deny it but she just dug deeply into her own doom and before knowing, Emily was already in a dark place.

Paige couldn't deal with a depressed Emily, so she just walked away, leaving her and Emily's friends, well let's say that they did try to do more than just one intervention for the brunette, but without good results and getting just insults and even blows from the brunette, well at the end they just gave up and decided to keep their distance until the brunette could get better by herself. They thought that the only way for Emily to get better, it would be after her, really hitting rock bottom, so they walked away, leaving her to deal with her depression alone, wishing the best for her, but even then, walking away.

As every recovery, each wound takes its time to heal and in Emily's case, healing her heart from the loss of her dear Dad, well it took her years to at least be able to make peace with it. And all was thanks to the help of her lovely mother; Pam motivated Emily to focus on her passion for the water and it worked; it was like the water purified all the darkness on her and in a short period of time, Emily re-emerged to the light, to a good place.

Sometimes, Emily wished that she could have made peace with her father's dead sooner, maybe if she had done it sooner, dealing with her emotions, not being so damn childhood, maybe she would still be in a romantic relationship, maybe she would be able to face her friends without feeling ashamed or sorry or uncomfortable; but it was too late for that, what was done it was done.

The brunette eventually saw her friends again, but their friendship it never came to be the same, it just looked like something just broke and no one knew how to fix it. So, from being the friends that they said everything to each other, they started to become less and less attached, until being the class of friends that just send random text in Facebook, just for wishing 'happy birthday'.

So that's how the gang got apart and with it, also the wish of making new friends or anything like that because after the awful break-up with Paige and her awkward distance friendship with the other girls, well, being in a stable relationship with someone became a really impossible task for the brunette so for her own good, Emily decided to put love 'off the table'.

She wasn't emotionally stable to deal with a roller costar of feelings so she decided to do baby steps on getting her life's back; 1st just focusing on her passion and only in that. It was with that in mind that Emily made it to the Olympics, with her mind focused on the gold at 100%, there was nothing that could stop her to get it, and it worked, the hard work paid off and gave to Emily what she thought, it was her dream, the gold and that was just the beginning of her shiny future…

 _ **(That same year: 2012, Christmas season)**_

After the glory of the Olympics, Emily became a public personality, showing up in TV, on the radio, getting millionaire contracts with clothes marks, cosmetics, etc; the brunette didn't just won gold, she became a golden girl that could sell anything so all the industry loved her, Emily was good for the business and the brunette really didn't find any objection to the attention or the money or the lux. It was something completely new for her, but in question of weeks, that shallow world of lux, just started to transform the 'sweet' Emily in a pretentious, cocky girl.

Life was good with Emily, no, it was great! That was the constant thought of the brunette; in Emily's mind, she was living the 'dream': glory, money, lux, popularity… she had it all according with her… but what about love? What about that feeling that makes your cheeks blush read, that makes butterflies fly on your stomach, that makes you dizzy just with a touch, with a soft kiss, what about that feeling that it supposed to cure anything in the world, what about it? Well, for Emily, 'love' was not necessary, it was something that to be honest, she never had the courage to fight for it and now, in her actual luxury life, she didn't find a reason to do it neither.

It was Christmas season when Emily moved out to her new penthouse on LA, it was really fancy. Emily was supposed to unpack before Christmas; since Emily had the money to do it, she decided to contract a moving company to do the work for her. Emily just leant on her couch, playing with her phone as all the staff worked for her, opening boxes, moving furniture; Emily just rolled her eyes of annoyance as she realised that over the years, she had accumulated so many things; the moving thing will probably take more hours of what she thought.

Emily huffed. – "Damn, why do I keep so much garbage!"

The brunette was boring so she stood up and started to walk away towards the door, she was planning to get out for a moment, hoping that when she were back, all could be over; she was walking without looking at her path as her eyes were glued to her phone and she got really mad when she tripped with a box that was on the floor.

Emily huffed. – "What the hell!"

The brunette kicked the box and it opened and some stuffs got out of it and got exposed on the floor; she didn't had the kindness to see if she didn't break anything valuable for her; she just yelled to the staff to do a better job and quickly one young girl approached, keeping the head down, she just started to put all inside the box, once again, Emily was trying to resume her walk outside but she stopped for a moment when the employee asked her something…

The girl. – "It's broken… what we do with it, Ms. Fields?"

Emily huffed annoyed, she just looked at it by the corner of her eyes and when she noticed what she broke, her eyes just got bigger as she turned her head in direction of what the girl had in between her hands… Emily gulped, she was speechless, just like if she was seeing a ghost, her look just got locked on the broken snow globe that Alison gave her so many years ago; Emily looked confused with herself, it has been years since she hadn't saw the object; maybe it was because after her break up with Paige, she stored a lot of boxes in a warehouse and until now, she finally got them out of it.

The girl asked again. – "Mmm… Ms. Fields… I'm not sure if it's possible to fix it but do you wanna…?"

Emily interrupted the girl and said as she took the broken snow globe from the hands of the girl. – "I will take it from here…" (The other girl just looked confused, not sure of what Emily wanted to say by that so Emily just huffed and said) "I said, go! Continue with your work and I will take care of this box ok!"

The other girl just nodded and ran away from Emily's sight as soon as possible. Emily just shook her head and then she kneeled close to the box that just minutes before she kicked; looking to the moisture on the box, the box probably was one of the boxes that were storage into the warehouse, Emily sighed heavy and took a second to see what was inside; most of the things were all covert with fungi; the brunette showed a disgusted face as she moved the stuffs inside the box.

Emily raised an eye brow as she noticed that between all the fungi, one thing was free of it and it was the sealed letters of Alison; Emily lightly laughed as she found unbelievable how was that possible… it was God's will? A sign? A Christmas miracle? Emily shook her head, refusing to overthink on it; she just sighed and threw the broken snow globe and the letters once again into the box; she took the old box on her hands and walked away with it.

The brunette walked with the box on the streets, until she found a trash container in a small alleyway. The brunette was decided to once and for all, threw them to the trash but her actions were stopped when she saw at the distance, some teenagers bulling a little nerd kid in the same alleyway.

As Emily saw it, she had two options: 1) Ignore the little kid, just threw her box into the container and leave or 2) Play the hero in front of the kid and give him a hand… Emily was mentally opting by the 1st option as she was stretched her arms with the box towards the container but she just stopped as she saw by the corner of her eyes how the little nerd, fell on the cold floor and curled, trying to protect his face from the kicks of the others.

Emily sighed. – "Damn it…"

Without thinking, Emily just threw the old box to the bully group, the teenagers weren't expecting anyone else in that alleyway, so they just walked away, running as cowards. When Emily approached to the little scared nerd, the bullies were already gone; she just grabbed the kid from his collar neck and made him to stand up; she raised an eye brow when she noticed that the kid pee in himself, the pants showed it; she looked up to the kid and he just looked down ashamed as he put his hands to cover it; Emily didn't say anything, she just took off her flannel shirt and tied it up on the waist of the kid in order to cover the stain of pee.

The little nerd murmured. – "Thank you…"

Emily didn't reply, she just sighed and once she saw that the kid was ok, she just took the box that she threw to the bullies and started to put inside it, all the stuffs that went out of the box; the little nerd, approached to help her. As they were putting the stuffs inside the box, the little kid started a conversation with her…

The nerd. – "So how have you been Emily?"

Emily raised an eye brow, confused. – "How' you know my name?"

The nerd chuckled. – "Oh 'sweet' Emily, I know who you're…" (Smirks) "The golden girl of America, the mermaid, the 'killer', the sweet Emmy…"

Emily looked more confused by all the nicknames that the kid used on her, some of them were probably knew by the tabloids but 'killer', that was a nickname that just one blonde used on her, a long, long time ago…

Emily shook her head, trying to don't give it importance and she just continued putting the stuffs inside the box without saying anything…

The nerd said with a sad tone as he grabbed the broken snow globe between his hands. – "Oh Em… you broke it…"

Emily raised an eye brow, she looked really confused of how the kid that just minutes ago was all shy, being bulled, he was talking with her with so much confidence as if they were friends for years. The brunette didn't say anything; she just took the snow globe from his hands and put it in the box. The little kid tilted his head at his left side, he was staring at the brunette and Emily noticed it but she acted indifferent about it…

The nerd. – "So you're throwing it? Why?"

Emily sighed. – "Why not? It's all with fungi of moisture or broken… why keep something that it's damaged?"

The nerd. – "But these don't look damaged?"

Emily turned her head to look of what the kid was referring it and she noticed that he had the letters of Alison; she once again didn't say anything, she just grabbed them and put them into the box; once all inside the box, Emily stood up and grabbed the box with an arm as she said looking to the kid…

Emily. – "Ok… well… mmm… do you need me to call your parents or something?"

The nerd didn't reply instantly, he just also stood up and tilted his head at his right as he continued staring at the girl, like if he was analyzing her…

Emily raised an eye brow and smirked. – "You know, you seem pretty relaxed for a kid who just got bully and kicked some minutes ago…"

The nerd. – "You haven't answered my 1st question… So how have you been Emily?"

Emily laughed and then replied with a cocky voice. – "Great! Let's just say I've been on a lucky streak lately…"

The nerd. – "A lucky streak, huh? Sounds pretty sure of yourself, don't you?"

Emily nodded. – "I've no reason for not… I mean… I do have it all; I'm living the dream…" (Smirks)

The nerd. – "So you're telling me, you don't think for one second on 'what if this, what if that, may I shouldn't have done this, I shoulda done that…' …"

Emily. – "I don't do that… that's just not for me…"

The little nerd kid crossed his arms and raised an eye brow as he said. – "So you're telling me that you don't have regrets? No doubts about the course of your life? No second thoughts of the decisions that you made? Really?!"

Emily. – "Look kid, if you want to talk about regrets and that kind of stuffs, you're talking to the wrong person… you seem like a smart kid so why don't you stop worrying and asking about my life and just focus on how to deal with yours… look, I guess there must be programs out there that can help you, I don't know, take some karate lessons… do something for your own well-being!"

The nerd smirked. – "Wait a minute… you're trying to tell me how deal with my life? Oh man, you're serious?!" (The kid laughed and he just looked up to the sky and stretched his arms wild open as he screamed out to the sky) "Are you hearing this?! She's trying to tell me how manage my life?! She thinks that I need to do something about my life! What irony! Don't you think?! She thinks that I need something! To do something!"

Emily raised and eye brow and said. – "Everyone needs something and looking at you… you should think in some therapy kid… those kicks definitely mess with your head…" (Smirks)

The little nerd kid locked his eyes on Emily and said to her. – "Yeah? And what do you need, Em?"

Emily. – "Me?!"

The nerd. – "You just said everyone needs something…"

Emily sounded cocky and said. – "I've got everything I need…"

The nerd smirked. – "Wow! It must be great being you… you got it all Em… right?" (He took the box from Emily hands)

Emily asked. – "What are you doing?"

The nerd. – "What?! It's trash for you right? You just said that you've it all… and this was going to go to the garbage anyway so… why you care what happen to this box?"

Emily rolled her eyes and tired on discussing with the little kid, she just put her hands in her pants and started to walk away…

The little kid looked at her, walking away and murmured to himself. – "Oh man… I'm gonna enjoy this one…" (He yelled to Emily) "Hey Killer! Just remember! You did this! You brought this on yourself ok! You! The one that has it all!"

Emily didn't put attention on his words and just continued walking away, thinking that the kid was a little crazy. Before coming back to her penthouse, the brunette did a little of shopping, she bought the xmas gift for her mom but since the color that she requested was out of stock in the store, she left her address in order that they delivered it at her home.

It was late when Emily got inside her penthouse; Emily sighed of relief as she saw everything unpacked; Emily walked in her bedroom and threw her phone in her night table, she undressed herself and she just got inside the sheets and fast asleep…

 ***** X X *****

Emily slowly opened her eyes, bathed in morning light, feeling something strange in the atmosphere; Emily wildly open her eyes when she didn't recognize the ceiling, she turned her head, right – left and she just looked more shocker than before as she didn't recognize at all where she was; everything looked a little familiar and in the same time so strange for her…

Emily looked more confused as she touched the flannel shirt on her, the same shirt that the day before, she gave to the little nerd kid that she helped in the alleyway…

Emily murmured. – "What the hell?!" (She noticed a golden ring on her finger and gulped hard) "Oh… ohh no… Oh God!"

Emily tried to sit on the master bed but she looked down at her when she felt an extra weight at the level of her waist.

Emily looked down and her jaw just dropped open with looks of confusion crossing her face, trying to put a little of sense of what she was seeing… there it was… resting on her… Alison DiLaurentis… peacefully sleeping, above the brunette, hugging her from the waist and rubbing her cheek on Emily's body…

It has been years since the last time that Emily saw her, if she remembered well, it was during the funeral of Wayne, that was the last time that she saw the blonde and then, here she was, in the same bed than her… Emily looked confused, nothing was making sense but besides the confusion on her head, she couldn't avoid to stare at the radiant face of the sleepy beauty that was gripping on her.

Emily slowly brushed Alison's golden hair from her face, she did it slowly, trying to don't wake her up: the brunette made a little laugh of amusement and smile, with a big smile as she stared at her, Alison, the Queen Bee, looking even more beautiful that when she was a teenager, it was like she was like the good wines, that she just got better over the years…

Emily shook her head, trying to don't lose focus on what was important, and that was to figure out what the hell was happening; she darted around the room: clothes, kids toys were strewn about, family photos on the dresser, photos of Emily hugging Alison and some kids. The brunette still didn't understand what was happening and everything got most confusing when a furry dog entered into the bedroom, wagging his tail…

Emily murmured. – "And you? Who are you?!"

The dog just tilted his head at one side and made some noises of confusion too. Emily instinctively reached for her iphone of last generation that should be on her night table, but for her surprise, it was not there; she only found a cheap phone that looks like from the era of her mom….

Emily sighed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. – "Ok… this must be a dream… I need to wake up… like now!"

Emily continued trying to 'wake up' from her dream; she was slapping her cheeks, trying to do something to get back to her other reality but nothing changed; then Emily froze, speechless when she noticed Alison stirring…

Alison said with a sleepy voice. – "Mmmm… ten more minutes Em… ok… it's Christmas…"

Emily really freaked out and she just jumped out of bed; she made another jump when suddenly the door bursts open and two twins girls of six years old got inside, in a little nightgown; they crawled on bed, carrying an 18 month old boy, the little girls were smiling, singing at the top of their lungs…

The twins sang. - "Jingle bells, Santa smells, Rudolph laid and …. La la la…."

Emily really looked confused seeing the entire scene; the girls place the little boy on the bed, close to Alison and then stood up and jumped up on bed; they gestured to the dog, patting the bed…

The twins demanded. – "You too Pepe!"

The dog faithfully jumped on the bed, joining everybody else…

Alison said with a soft voice as she noticed her girls jumping on bed. – "Addison, Ellie… you're jumping sweetheart…"

Alison flipped on bed and sat, putting the little boy on her lap as she put a soft kiss on his front-head that made him giggling. Emily continued frozen up, just at the side of the bed, she stared to all the family scene and she gulped hard, looking very pale….

Ellie. – "Moms! Come on! Let's open the presents!"

Addison. – "Yeah! It's presents time!"

Alison still a little groggy by how the kids wake her up, said. – "Mama needs five more minutes…" (She looked down to the little boy that was gripping on her shirt and she chuckled) "And what about you Josh… don't you wanna sleep five more minutes?"

The little boy didn't speak out, he just waved his tiny arms with a big smile and Alison just smiled to the adorable gesture…

Alison turned her head towards Emily; she raised an eye brow as she noticed a pale confused look on the brunette. – "Em… is there something wrong?"

The girls said to Emily. – "C'mon Mommy! Let's open the present!" (They made puppy eyes and pouted) "Pleaasssseeee!"

Emily was under the edge of having a panic attack, she looked to the family as if they were strangers, the brunette was looking a mortified look on her face when she quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants that she found in the floor; and then she just ran away from the room without saying a word. On her way out, she heard Alison calling her name but she didn't turn back, she just ran downstairs and put on the 1st pair of boots and overcoat that she found before opening the front door.

Emily left the house and as she walked out, she noticed that she was in the old DiLaurentis house in Rosewood, she laughed to herself as she didn't recognized the house from inside; then she shook her head and resumed her walking, she stopped by the mailbox of the house and then she just looked more confused as never as she read the label of the mailbox: 'Fields'.

Emily mumbled. – "What the hell?!"

She heard some noises coming from the house and not quite sure what to do if someone as Alison appeared, she just ran away. As the brunette was running, she just confirmed that she really was in Rosewood, she wasn't sure where to go or what to do; she just continued running all over the streets without a precise direction; like it was Christmas season, there was a lot of snow on the streets and because of the snow Emily tripped and fell in a mountain of snow. She slowly raised her head that was covert of snow as she blew out some hair of her face; then she looked up when she saw someone standing in front of her, Emily huffed as she recognized the nerd kid that was in front of her…

The nerd smirked. – "Hi Em… how are you?"

Emily stood up and shook the snow of her clothes and grabbed the kid from the collar of his jacket and pushed him against the fence that was close to them…

Emily. – "What the hell?! Did you do this to me?! Did you stole my life?! Put me back where I belong! Wake me up! Or do whatever you have to do but bring me, my life back! NOW!"

The nerd chuckled. – "Look Em, I don't make the rules ok… I'm just the messenger… that's all…" (He pointed out up to the sky and said) "If you have a complaint to do… well, just say it to him… the prayers are the best option for that…"

Emily said, looking really mad. – "What?!"

A car parked in front of them and the nerd pointed out to the car, inviting Emily to get in and talk about the situation, Emily hesitated for a moment but she really needs answer so she got in the car with the little nerd; they started talking…

Emily yelled – "What the hell is happening to me?! Am I crazy now?!"

The brunette was really freaking out and the nerd smirked, he was really enjoying every minute of it, he look on the compartments of the car and handed a paper bag to her, Emily took it and she started breathing into the bag, trying to control her panic attack…

The nerd. – "So how have you been Emily?"

Emily was almost hyperventilating as she looked at the kid at her side…

The nerd. – "Look, I don't know what you're getting so worked up about, you did this… you brought this on yourself…"

Emily. – "What?! Brought what on myself?! I didn't do anything wrong! Besides helping you! You brat!"

The nerd smirked. – "Really, nothing wrong? Oh yeah… No regrets right…" (Smirks) "The words: 'I've got everything I need, I don't have regrets, that's just not for me…' yeah… does any of that sounds familiar to you?"

Emily. – "What are you saying?! That just because I was cocky I'm now stuck in this?! Whatever is this?!" (She breathed into the bag and then she yelled) "Give me my goddamn life back!"

The nerd laughed with Emily's overreaction. – "You know Em… you're the brat here…"

Emily. – "Excuse me?!"

The nerd. – "You should feel grateful for this… not everyone has a chance like this…" (He pointed out up and said) "He doesn't do it for everyone… you know…"

Emily rolled her eyes and continued breathing into the bag…

The nerd. – "Look, I'm really moved on the way you give me a hand the other day… but to be honest that was just a test…"

Emily. – "A test?!"

The nerd nodded. – "Yeah, a test… to see if you were really worthy of this 'glimpse'…"

Emily. – "Glimpse?! Is that how you call this?! A glimpse?!" (Sighs of frustration) "A glimpse of what?! What glimpse?!"

The nerd. – "Well that's the trick of the 'glimpse'… you need to figure it out… don't worry you've plenty of time…"

Emily. – "How much time?!"

The nerd smirked. – "As long as it takes to figure it out; which in your case, knowing the stubborn you're, could be considerable…."

Emily huffed. – "Look, I just want my life back ok! So, how much money…?"

The nerd interrupted her sentence and said. – "Do I look like I need your money?!" (Smirks) "It doesn't work like that, Em… you need to figure it out… Are you don't listening to me?!"

Emily. – "Figure it out?! Figure what out?!"

The car stopped and then the little nerd gave a glare to Emily as he said…

The nerd. – "Look Em, in my experience, the best way people deal with this is to just relax and breathe through it… let it come to you…"

Emily faced the nerd, simmering with frustration and the nerd just laughed amused by her reaction. He once again found a bag on the compartment of the car and then gave it to Emily, the brunette took it and pulls out two Barbie bicycle bells; she looked at it curiously…

Emily. – "What is this…? A signal?" Will you come whenever I ring it?! Will this bring me home?!"

The nerd smiled and replied. – "You're at home Em…"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "What?!"

The brunette was going to say something else, but the little nerd pushed her out of the car, as soon as Emily jumped and sat on the snow of outside, the car ran away and Emily just stood up there, frustrated and looking more confused as she had never been; she turned around and noticed that she was in front of the DiLaurentis house, oh right the 'Fields' house… her 'home'… Emily took a deep breath and then walked inside the house.

As soon as Emily steps inside, a lot of arms put her in a thigh hug; Alison and the girls were hugging her; feeling the warm hug, Emily couldn't avoid blushing and smiling…

Alison pulled away and then she narrowed her eyes on Emily with the arms crossed, the girls looked at her mama and then looked at Emily, shaking their heads…

Ellie said to Emily. – "Someone is in troubles…."

Emily looked at the angry blonde and gulped hard, then she inclined a little towards the girls and whispered to them…

Emily whispered. – "What do I do?!"

The girls looked at each other and then they looked at Emily as both just shrugged their shoulders, shaking their heads…

Alison scoffed Emily. – "Don't ask to your kids for advice Em…"

Emily looked to the blonde and she just could babble. – "Ahmmm…"

The girls noticed the bells ring on Emily's hands and they took them…

The girls smiled. – "Oh Cool mommy! Thanks!"

The girls ran towards the living room with the bells on their hands…

Emily said as she pointed out to the girls. – "Hey! That is mine! Tell them that it's mine…" (Then she pulled down her arm as she looked at the glare of Alison on her; she gulped hard again, not knowing how to act)

Alison. – "Are you ok?!"

Emily babbled. – "Ahmm…"

Alison. – "Do you have any idea what you put us through today! You walk out of here at 7 am! Don't telling me even that you're going out or where!" (Sighs) "I was so worried that I just called Toby! Asking him to state troopers looking for you! I called hospitals!" (She yelled) "I just was going to call to the morgue for God's sake!" (She ran a hand through her hair and said) "What kind of wife leaves her family on Christmas morning without a word about where she's going?! Huh?! What kind of person does that Emily?!"

Emily jumped, scared of the blonde and said. – "I don't know ok! Please stop yelling at me!"

Alison took a deep breath to calm down and her angry expression got soft as she looked at how scared was looking Emily; the brunette got more speechless when the blonde just hugged her tight without a warning…

Alison said with a soft voice. – "Don't do that ok… I got scared that something wrong happened to you…"

Without breaking the hug, Alison moved her head and locked her eyes on the brunette and then put a soft kiss on the lips of Emily, the brunette's eyes just got bigger of the surprise, she wasn't sure of how reacted to that, it really took her by surprise but she immediately blushed and smiled feeling the soft lips of the blonde.

The brunette wasn't sure of what she should do or what was the 'thing' that she needed to figure out but when she felt the lips of Alison on her, for the 1st first time since she just woke up on that 'glimpse', she just felt like home…


	5. Into the dream Part III

**Hi, so PLL is back and I don't know you but I just wish that the Emison moments will be a little longer! Anyway, So like I said before this is a mini emison story (finally, it will be done in 5 parts ^^), this is the 3rd part of this story entitled "into the dream"…**

 **Now, this 3** **rd** **part will follow immediately after the kiss of Alison & Emily (last scene of last part)**

 **Enjoy ^^ and as always any review is welcome ^^ thanks!**

* * *

 _ **Into the dream – Part III**_

The kiss, it really took Emily by surprise but she immediately blushed and smiled feeling the soft lips of the blonde on her. The brunette wasn't sure of what she should do or not but when she felt the lips of Alison pulling away, she couldn't control the actions of her own body and she just put her hand on the back of Alison's head and pushed her again against her lips; the blonde smirked under the actions of the brunette; the blonde let a little gap between her lips and as soon as she offered an opening on her mouth, Emily took it and got in.

Emily's tongue just got inside Alison and Emily just melted, touching each cavity of her mouth, the brunette curled her fingers of her hand on Alison golden hair as she deepened the kiss; both girls moaned, feeling dizzy under the kiss; Emily stopped thinking and she just got lost on the kiss, with one hand locked on Alison's head, her other hand started to roam Alison's body, Emily moaned as her fingertips touched the blonde and she just felt herself aroused when she squeezed the butt of the blonde…

Alison pulled away and said. – "Ok… that was intense… but you know that we don't do that in front of the kids…" (She smirked and whispered on Emily's ear) "But definitely we will continue it at night…"

Emily chuckled and bitted her lips; she really wasn't sure of what it came to her to do that boiled move. The brunette blushed and smiled looking confused when Alison grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as she guided her inside the living room…

Emily asked. – "What…?"

Alison turned towards the brunette and said. – "You might miss the pancakes mermaid, but the girls and I… we didn't want to open the presents without you, so we're going to open them now that you're here… you spent six hours putting those bikes together…" (Smile) "You deserve to see the look on their faces when they opened their gifts…"

Emily wasn't sure of what to say, she just let the blonde guided her towards the living room, for surprise of the brunette, her mom, Pam was already sitting on the sofa of the room, with the little boy on her lap. They opened presents and Emily felt something tingle on her heart by just seeing the big smiles of the girls; they had a lovely familiar Christmas, and for Emily, it was the 1st Christmas where she really felt happy since the dead of her Dad.

It looked that in that 'glimpse', Wayne was also gone but it didn't feel as heartbreaking as it was on Emily's reality, maybe it was because of the love that she could feel coming from her 'family', the brunette couldn't avoid feeling the butterflies flying inside her as she saw the girls playing, smiling, her mom playing and giggling with the little boy and off course, seeing the gorgeous blonde that in that moment was her wife, her wife; the brunette continued repeating that sentence on her mind over and over, still not believing it, how could that be possible? How did she get the 'girl'? The Queen Bee, the heartless blonde, her 1st love, the one that always wanted but never really had it… how they got there? Together… Married… happily married with kids… it didn't make sense on Emily's head and she thought that If that is what she needed to figure out, she was definitely going to look at it…

At night, Pam left and Alison put the kids on bed; Emily just stared from the distance how Alison sang a lullaby to the girls and to the boy that was on her arms; she just melted hearing the voice of the blonde. For the 1st time since she got in that 'dream', she wasn't sure if go back to her old life was what she really wanted; Emily, conflicted with what she just was feeling, she walked to their master room and lied down on bed, staring at the ceiling; she just wasn't sure of what to do, what to feel, all was so strange but then again, it felt so right… Emily was completely lost on her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the blonde got inside the room and locked the door.

Alison smirked. – "The kids are asleep, Em…"

Emily just sighed still distracted, seeing to the ceiling. – "Well, I guess that's just great right? Those little monkeys can be a real handful…"

The brunette just turned her head towards the blonde when she felt Alison climbing onto the bed, onto her with a seductive look on her face…

Emily teased. – "Wait a second… you want me… don't you?"

Alison nodded. – "That's the general idea… yeah…"

The blonde started kissing and sucking on Emily's neck, the brunette just shut her eyes with a moan getting out of her mouth. Alison pulled away and Emily pouted with the absence of contact; the blonde just chuckled finding it adorable; as Alison sat on Emily, she slowly pull off her clothes and Emily just bitted her lips as she watch the gorgeous naked body of the blonde, she couldn't avoid to stare at her….

Emily. – "God! You're beautiful…"

Alison chuckled. – "Thanks Em…"

Emily sat on bed and having Alison on her lap, she just had a better look of Alison's face; the brunette took a deep breath and she caressed Alison's face, she stared to the blue eyes of the blonde…

Emily. – "You've really grown into a beautiful woman… you're so, so stunning, so beautiful…"

Emily continued staring at her, entranced; Alison blushed and said…

Alison. – "How can you do that?"

Emily asked nervous. – "What?"

Alison smiled. – "Look at me like you haven't seen me every day for the last 6 years…"

Emily froze, there was love in their eyes but Emily wasn't sure of how to act on her feelings, 'love' was off the table for a reason, she made that choice a long time ago and she was ok with it, she was fine until now, because right now, having Alison on her arms, so close, looking at her with those beautiful ocean eyes, those blue eyes which reflected so much love for her, so much passion; she just couldn't find the way to just once again, walked away from it and Emily was really thinking hard on how handle the situation until the blonde hugged Emily's neck and started to talk with her…

Alison. – "Mermaid… you're acting weird… what is wrong love?"

Emily sighed. – "Sorry… I just… ahmmm… all of this… it's just… it's kinda of new to me…"

Alison caressed Emily's face and said with a soft voice. – "I know what you mean…"

Emily raised and eye brow and said. – "You do?!"

Alison nodded. – "Off Course, Em… I didn't exactly grow up with the best example of a normal healthy familiar relationship… It's kind of amazing that we've made it this far; mostly because I'm not good listener" (Chuckles) "I know that sometimes it's overwhelmed, the kids, the bills, everything but I just know that we're gonna be fine and you should think the same Em…"

Emily. – "How can be you so sure that we're gonna be ok?"

Alison smiled. – "Because…" (She cooped Emily's cheeks with her hands and leaned for a kiss as she continued talking) "We found ourselves in each other mermaid… you're the one for me… the thing I'm sayin' is I love you, I always did, I always will…"

Emily looked at her, smiling, blushing; she looked at her with fascination, delighted of what she was seeing, feeling and hearing; before knowing their lips collapsed into a soft lovely kiss and when they broke the kiss and locked their eyes on each other, Emily finally speak out a truth that she has been stubborn enough to deny it for so long…

Emily looked deep into her blue eyes and lost in her said. – "Oh my God, all this time…. I never stopped loving you… I love you…" (A tear) "I love you so much… I always have and I always will… and right now… there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you…"

Alison smiled and kissed her deeply, pushing her against the bed and they made love, love that Emily had never feel before, love that she was sure it was real, it was the realist thing that she had ever felt before, a love that she was sure, that she could no longer live without it…

Time came by and even if it was terrifying to become a wife and a mom overnight, it was truly worthy; Emily felt happy, truly happy, all time smiling, playing with the kids, having familiar meals, movie nights, curling with the entire family on the sofa under a warm blanket… all that, it was just perfect and in a short period of time, Emily just let herself be in that life, forgetting why and how she got in there and just enjoying it, embracing it, loving each second, each moment of it…

One day, Emily was cleaning the mess of the girls, they left toys all over the living room and Emily started to put a little of order in the room; by accident she let drop down some books and when she grabbed them, she noticed that inside one of the books, there was an envelope opened, she examined it and looking to the address and the calligraphy on the envelope, Emily realised that it was one of the letters that Alison sent her when she was in California…

Emily murmured. – "Wh…"

Alison interrupted her thought and she made Emily jumped of surprise when she hugged her from behind; the blonde chuckled when she saw her wife jumping and shaking; then Alison just turned her view towards what was on Emily's hand and she took it…

Emily pouted. – "Hey!" (Smirks) "I believe that is mine…"

Alison chuckled. – "Yeah it is… God… it has been years since I wrote this…" (Chuckles) "I remembered how terrified I was when I did it, how scared I was of the income of it…"

Emily. – "Why?!"

Alison. – "Why?! You know Em… at that time, expressing my feelings was just not in me, I never did it… until you appeared in my life…" (Smile) "You changed me Em… you made me better…"

Emily chuckled nervous, not knowing what to say but definitely curious of what was written in that letter…

Emily. – "So… you wrote your feelings in that letter…? Really?!"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "What?! Don't you remember?"

Emily babbled. – "Ahmmm…"

Alison chuckled, seeing the nervous look of her wife, so she just took the letter that was inside the envelope and she started reading it as she was face to face with Emily…

Alison reading the letter. –

" _Dear Em,_

 _I'm a coward… I should be saying this to your face and not writing this letter but saying what I need to say, being honest with you and myself face to face, looking at your beautiful chocolate eyes, it's just too overwhelmed and I'm terrified that I would not have the courage to say it in person and just do what I do best, run away. So that's why, first of all, I'm sorry for not having the courage to say this sooner or to say this in person…_

 _The past few weeks, you've been avoiding me, not taking my calls, my texts, not replying my e-mails… I've sent you letters, handwritten letters hoping that maybe my words will reach you in a way or in another…_ "

Emily gulped hard and closed her fists tight, feeling heart broken by the memory of her own actions, she felt sick with herself, how she did that? How she just cut all communication with her without even saying why? Emily gulped hard and with watery-eyes, she just continued hearing the letter that she never had the kindness to read…

Alison continued reading. – " _I don't blame you for it, really, I'm conscious that knowing me has caused you so much pain and I hope that one day, when you're less angry with me and less upset you will see not just that… the bad… I imagine that right now, you're living the dream in California, living a really good life, a better life, than if you hadn't met me and really I don't wish for anything else than that mermaid, I prayed for your happiness, for your well-being, for your bright future…_ "

Emily swallowed hard, she felt like she was going to throw up, she couldn't believe what she was hearing but more than that, she couldn't believe that she never read it before…

Alison continued reading. – " _I know that you can have a great future without me but Em… I love you… I'm so in love of you… my heart bounces from the heavens to the earth in a dizzying pendular motion for you… you're scored on my heart, you, from the 1st day you walked in my life, you… you with that smile, you with your complete inability way to hide a single thing you felt, you mermaid, you changed my life so much over the years, you made me a better person… you're the only person that has made me feel 'love'_ …"

Emily started crying in silence, looking pale under the love confession of the blonde, she didn't know, she didn't know that Alison wrote her a love's letter; she didn't know that she loved her, she didn't read it… Emily's eyes didn't stop throwing tears as the blonde continued reading…

Alison continued reading. – " _All the time I spent with you was blindingly bright, I enjoyed every day and the memory of them just made me fall for you even more… I fell for you Emily Fields, I fell in love… you're my 1st love and I fell and rolled towards you without rhyme or reason, just as Newton's apple did… I fell… with a force greater than the once exerted by the earth on the apple… you make my heart beat… thump… thump-thump..._

 _I love you Em, mermaid, my killer, I love you, only you and I miss you, I miss you so much… when I look at our pictures where we're together, it feels as if you will just ran out from them and hug me and yet it pains me to know that such a thing won't happen… That's why I'm bringing this up, because today seems like the right day, because you're so blindingly beautiful, because it's true that you are my first love and really want you to be my only one… so here it's me… asking you… do you love me? Do you think that you could love me? Can you give me a chance to love you? To be with you? Would you become my bride one day?_

 _After you reading this, you can do with this letter whatever you want, a reply it will be nice…" (Chuckles) "But please know that no matter what you might feel or not for me… I really hope you've a great life… the best… the happiest… because mermaid, you're an amazing woman, an extraordinary and unique human being and my best friend and I just wish you the best…_

 _With great love…_

 _Alison…_ "

The blonde ended reading the letter and Emily just continued crying, blaming herself for not reading it before, blaming herself for all the wasted time, for all that she could have and she just let it go…

Emily cried. – "I can't believe that I didn't read it! God! I'm so stupid! So, so, so stupid!"

Alison hugged Emily and said. – "What are you talking about Em? You did read my letter…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison chuckled and blushed as she remembered. – "I still feel so happy remembering that day that you appeared in front of my house, with my letter in your hands; you came back for me mermaid, you gave me a chance to love you… you came and never left…" (Big smile) "And here we are… with three beautiful kids… I couldn't ask for more…"

Emily chuckled with sadness. – "Yeah… me too…." (Gulps) "We really have it all… right?"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah… and I would not change it for nothing in the world…"

Emily hugged Alison very tight and said. – "Me neither… I choose us… I do… I really do…"

Alison smiled and hugged her back; they continued hugging and they didn't break the hug for several minutes, as Emily was really scared, scared of breaking the hug, of letting her go from her arms and maybe lose her forever because the brunette finally figured it out, what she just let go, what she just ignored, what she just let seal all these years… her happily ever after… and Emily cried in silence, hugging her wife, realizing that the 'glimpse' it just showed her what could have been her life if she just had the courage, the kindness of reading the letters when Alison just sent them.

That same afternoon, Emily was on the garage, looking for rock salt for the car and the snow; she was looking for the bag, trying to remember where she put it and then she completely froze, she stopped moving as she heard it… the sounds of the bicycles bells… ringing, echoing through her ears… a shudder passes through her body and as she turned around, she noticed her girls at the open garage door, sitting on their bikes, ringing the bells…

Emily gulped. – "What are you doing?"

The girls. – "Ringing our bells…"

Emily gulped and she could feel it... she was anxious, terrifying of the meaning of it. As she didn't find the salt, she went to the closer convenience store and when she got out of the store, she jumped of surprise as she saw the little nerd there…

Emily. – "You! What are you doing here?!" (She yelled) "You're not sending me back!"

The nerd smirked. – "It's nice to see you too Emmy…" (He looked at the bag of salt and smiled) "Look at you… all domestic… you really figured some things out… huh?"

Emily gulped and gripped on the bag of salt. – "I'm not going back… this is my home… I belong here…" (She raised her voice and said) "I'm not going back! Do you understand me!"

The nerd looked at her with compassion and Emily just started crying as she understood why he was there, why she heard the ringing bells before…

Emily cried. – "You can't do this! You can't keep coming in and out of people's lives and messing things up!" (Sighs of frustration) "I've kids! A wife! A family that loves me and that I love! You can't take that from me! You can't!"

The nerd. – "You know what the word 'glimpse' means right Emmy? It's by nature, an impermanent thing…"

Emily approached to him and she pointed him with her finger on his chest as she said with a lot of determination. – "I'm going home… with my kids and my wife… and I'm staying with them… because I choose them…"

The brunette walked away and left him behind; the little nerd followed her with his eyes and with a proud look… as soon as Emily left of his sight, the little kid transformed himself, showing his real appearance…

Wayne. – "Yes you're… you're going home Emmy… and I really wish you will make it work… let's hope it's not too late…" (A tear) "I love you Emmy… I did this for you… I'm always watching over you and I will never stop doing it…"

Wayne started to walk in the opposite direction of the brunette and he just vanished…

Once back on the house, Emily just put the kids on bed; she told them a bedtime story and they fell sleep; Emily slowly put Josh on his crib and as she caressed his red cheeks, she gently kissed them and then walked towards the room of her girls; she was standing there, looking at them and one of them woke up, feeling the gaze of the brunette…

Ellie, stirring, groggy. – "Mom… is it morning yet?"

Emily approached and sat beside her into her bed and said. – "No honey, it's not… go back to sleep ok…"

The little girl did as instructed and closed her eyes again; Emily looked at her and sadness was reflected all over her face as she put a soft kiss on her sleepy girls. Finally, she turned to her bedroom, where she found her wife, already on bed, under the sheets, wearing old fashion glasses as she was reading a book: Alison put them off her face as she noticed the brunette walking in and sat on bed, in front of her…

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "Ali… I need you to remember me… how I'm right now, what we've… this right moment… I need you to put all our memories of the last weeks in your heart and keep them with you no matter what ok…"

Alison. – "Are you ok Em? What are you talking about?"

Emily. – "Please, just promise me you'll do that… you've to promise me… please Ali…" (Tears) "Because if you don't, then it's like it never happened and I don't think that I could live with that…"

Alison looked confused but looking at how heartbroken Emily was in that moment, she just hugged her wife and then clear the tears of Emily's face as she put a soft kiss on her lips; Emily weakly smiled with the kiss…

Alison said as she was caressing Emily's cheek. – "I promise, mermaid…"

Emily gripped on Alison's hand and asked. – "Promise me again…"

Alison. – "I promise…" (Kiss) "Now, come to bed ok…"

Emily nodded and stood up, heading towards the dresser. The brunette lifts the covers and climbs into the bed next to Alison; moving closer to her, putting an arm around the blond, drawing her in… Alison fell asleep on the arms of Emily as the brunette was refusing on closing her eyes, afraid of what could happen if she just fell sleep; Alison nestled in Emily's embrace and Emily smiled, savors the feeling of having her so close, so lovely close to her and how they lay there… side by side… together as one… without wanted it, Emily closed her eyes and fell asleep…

 ***** X X *****

Emily opened her eyes when she heard the ring bell of a door: she jumped on the bed and looked sad really sad as she realised that she was back, back to her penthouse in LA; all was a dream, a fucking dream that just mess with her heart, that played with her emotions, that was what Emily was thinking…

Emily. – "A dream… just a fucking dream… nothing was real! Nothing!"

A 'glimpse', what a joke, Emily thought, she was really upset, mad but mostly heartbroken of what she had, what she felt and the just memory of that 'glimpse' just produced tears on her: she was trying to control her tears but it was in vain, they didn't stop.

With snobs and red eyes, she opened the door and she signed to the mail men that brought her some packages: she recognized one of the boxes, by the logo on the box, it was the gift that she brought for her mom; she put it under the tree and she was going to do the same with the other box, but when she noticed that there was no label or indication of origin; she just thought that it will be better to open it…

Emily opened the mysterious box and gasps of surprise let out her mouth; she smiled as she grabbed what was inside; it was the snow globe of Alison, no longer broken, it was just like new and the letters of Alison, all of them; Emily didn't hesitate anymore and she opened them, one by one, she read them and she cried as she did because, in each letter, she could feel how Alison was really doing an effort, opening to her, expressing her feelings.

Emily was sat on the floor, close to the Christmas tree, reading the letters and then when she reached to the last letter, she stood up, her jaw dropped open as she was reading the last letter of Alison, the same letter that the blonde read for her in the 'glimpse', in the dream that she just had…

Emily. – "It can't be… It can't… it was a dream… nothing was real…" (Sighs) "But… if it was a dream… if it wasn't real… then how it's that I dreamed this exact letter?! I never read it before… I didn't know… so how it's possible that this letter, this same letter appeared in my dream?!"

And that's the moment when it hit her, that's the moment when Emily finally figured it out that she didn't had it all, that she was far to have it all... but the hell she was going to kill her ass on getting it. Emily finally found the courage, the determination to do what she should have done a long time ago… she ran out of her penthouse, with just one goal: find Alison, find her love, find the blonde and get her back, get her family, her perfect life… Emily went on her search for Alison, hopping, wishing, that it was still possible to make it into the dream that she just had one night of december…

* * *

 **Hi, so that was 'the dream' the goal for Emily is got back into the dream, to make it a reality…**

 **Next part, we will see the side of Alison and found out what happen with her over the years**

 **So what do you think happened with the blonde? Do you think that she's waiting for Emily? That she will receive her with open arms? Or that maybe, it's too late for the brunette?**


	6. Into the dream Part IV

**Hi, so happy knowing that you are liking this emison mini story :D ! Sorry for not update sooner as I promised but a lot of work came in a rush ^^… anyway, like I told you before, this 4** **th** **part of the story will be central on Alison; so recap: in 2005 the girls left Rosewood, Alison stood in town for Charlotte, then in 2006 the girls broke all communications with the blonde, Alison just tried to keep in contact with Emily, sending her letters, she wrote her a love letter but without a reply she just stopped trying to reach Emily. Two years apart and in 2008, Wayne died and in his funeral, that was the last time that both girls saw each other. So keep that in mind for this chapter ok…**

 **Enjoy ^^ and as always any review is welcome ^^ thanks!**

 _ **Into the dream – Part IV**_

 _ **(Christmas's eve, 2012 NY)**_

It was a cold night in NY; all the families were getting reunited in their homes in order to celebrate the holidays, just being grateful for all the good and the bad; yes, even the bad because at the end the only that matters it was that they had each other.

It should be a holiday to cherish, to celebrate with friends and family but... what to do when you don't have any of that? What to do in a day like this when you don't find any reason to be grateful or to celebrate? When you find yourself alone? Without family or friends around you... without love or even worse, remembering what love was, what it felt, how much you liked it, how much you enjoyed it and how ephemeral it was... how easy it went away... leaving you behind... leaving you completely empty and crushed...

They said that you can't live without knowing what real love is, that even once, you should have felt it... yes, that it would be the advice from most of the people in this world... from all at exception of one particular blonde that was sitting in a bar, alone, drinking without stop, with a huge sorrow written into her face, in that face with red eyes for so much crying, that face that was a complete mess… yes, this particular blonde would never advice you to chase love, to try it, to really let it in your life... because she had done it... more than once... she had felt it, she had really let it in twice and both times, she just ended crushed, devastated… with nothing else than just a huge sorrow and emptiness that not even the best tequila in the world could fix...

Yes, Alison DiLaurentis, the Queen Bee... she would never encourage anyone to look for love... not if you want to end like her... drinking alone, in a bar, in xmas's eve… with the only company of one bottle of tequila at your side... just trying to forget, to don't feel... just trying to drown away that kind of pain that just destroy your soul...

You might wonder how it's that our Queen Bee ended like that... in that bar... alone... drowning her sorrow on alcohol... well... I can tell you how... I can tell you why... but are you sure you wanna know? Are you ready for it? Because ones you know, you can't unknown it... Ok then, I will tell you but for that, let's back on time...

 ***** X *****

 _ **(Rosewood, 2008)**_

After seeing Emily in the funeral, Alison drove herself towards the mental institute where Cece was staying. As she was driving, she just groaned of disgusting at the memory of seeing Paige's lips all over the face of Emily, it was disgusting for her but even worse, it was heartbreaking; yes, once again, she felt pain in her chest and once again it was because of one particular brunette.

Since 2006, after not receiving any reply from the brunette; Alison had been trying really hard to rip Emily from her heart; she had done everything in her power to do it... redecorating her house, especially her room... throwing away each photo, each piece of clothes, of furniture that could reminder her Emily.

Alison had done all that she could for the last 2 years but nothing had worked because Emily was still present in her heart, popping up into her mind like some kind of constant reminder... a reminder that was telling her that 'she was the one', that she was 'her happy ending'... her charming killer who would run to her rescue, to her no matter what... Alison sighed hard everything that reminder popped up in her mind, because for her it was just a big lie, a fantasy that would never happen because Emily left, the brunette cut her out without saying good bye or telling her why... Emily excluded Alison from her life like some kind of a leper and that rejection just crushed the blonde more of what she will ever admit and that's why her sweet Emily just became bitter as the time came by…

After a long ride, Alison arrived to the mental hospital, it was an unexpected visit but it was more unexpected what her eyes caught by accident... Alison caught Cece making out with Dr. Rollins but that wasn't what really shocked her, what really shocked her, what really hurt her, it was what she heard… her 'supposed big sis' plotting with Rollins, a scheme in which Alison's heart would be used as some kind of toy; the plan was simple actually, Rollins would pretend to love Alison and then once he had Alison's heart on his hands, he would use it as his please, he would convince Alison to sign documents in order to take away everything from her and he would use her too in order to get Cece out…

Alison hided and kept her mouth quiet as she listen each sentence, each word of the two lovers, plotting on use her as a doll once again and after hearing their entire conversation, Alison couldn't do anything else besides running away…

The blonde got into her car and started driving without direction; she just drove and accelerated as tears were blurring her beautiful blue eyes and as she was feeling so overwhelmed by all, she just started laughing, shutting mocking laughs, Alison laughed about herself, she mocked of how cruel was the world, of how stupid & naïve she was…

Alison yelled as she was driving. – "Ha-ha! Really Alison! Could you be more stupid?! Did you really believe that Cece loved you?! That she cared about you?!" (Breaking voice) "That anyone could care about you?" (Tears and breaking voice) "No one cares… no one loves you… no one…" (Tears) "Why?! Why God?! Why fate?! WHY?!" (Breaking voice) "Why should I continue with it…?" (She started accelerating) "Why don't just make it stop?" (She accelerated even more) "Why should I still trying to make it better…? To be better if no one cares… everybody hates me so why don't just stop it… just ended it… once and for all…" (Sighs and tears) "I just want it to stop…"

Alison continued driving fast, she took off her belt seat as she was determined to do the unthinkable, to cut the crap, once and for all, to send all to hell and herself in between… but all her will of ending her life, it just flew away from her mind as soon as she saw at the distance a crashed car in the middle of the road; the car was flipped out but there was definitely someone inside and Alison was a lot of things, a liar, a manipulative Queen Bee, a pretentious arrogant girl, a heartless Diva… yes, she was a lot of things but never a cold blood killer… so she just decreased her speed in order to avoid any kind of collision with the car and then, she just parked close to the crashed car.

She wasn't sure of what it came to her in that moment; she just left her own body moved by itself and before knowing, Alison was already helping the injured that was inside the crashed car; she called 911 and then she just crawled inside the car in order to help the person inside…

Alison. – "You need to calm down… please stop moving, I'm trying to get you out from here but I can't do it if you continue moving like that…"

The exalted girl said. – "Oh GOD! Did I kill the deer?! Oh GOD, I'm a monster, I'm a murderer!"

Alison. – "I don't see any deer… so please relax and stop moving…" (Sighs) "Really… a deer? You put your life in danger just to save a deer?!" (Mocking little laughs)

The exalted girl said. – "No, no, no… I'm bad… I'm a monster… I…"

Alison sighed. – "Stop it ok! Look, you're just in shock and your emotions are heightened right now but you need to calm down… and stop caring about that fucking deer!"

The words of Alison weren't reaching to the other girl, that was also a blonde; Alison got no other choice than cupped the face of the injured blonde with her hands and shook it in order to put a little of sense on her; the girl just wildly opened bigger her eyes and locked her look on the ocean eyes of Alison.

Alison. – "Look at me! Just look at me! Look at my face and breath!" (Exhales) "Just like that… see… it's not hard and it will help you to calm down… come on… just breath… deep…"

The injured blonde calmed down as she mimicked the breathing exercise of Alison.

Alison. – "You need to stay calm… you're gonna get through it… you're strong… you need to tell yourself that ok… that you're gonna get through this…"

The injured just shook her head, trying to say 'no' with her head and showing huge terror on her eyes; Alison just caressed her cheek in order to give her any kind of comfort…

Alison. – "Don't think 'no'… think 'yes'… yes you're gonna get through this… no matter how bad it may feel right now; no matter how much you want to just give yourself over, you've to fight it off, yes you have to!"

The injured blonde asked with tears on her face. – "Why?"

Alison froze with the question 'Why?' Just a few minutes ago, she was going to throw the towel, to end her life… so, was she really the best person to say anything at all? How could she found the perfect inspirational speech to keep another person alive? How could she convince another person to grip on life when she couldn't convince herself to do it? How?!

Alison. – "Why?! Well…" (Deep breath) "Because the pain that you're feeling, it only can heal by living… you've to keep on living… it's that the only way, the only way…"

Alison continued repeating over and over her words, she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, the injured or herself… Alison zoned out for a moment as she was repeating her advice on her head; she just came back to reality when she felt the hand of the girl just gripped Alison's hand. Alison turned in her direction and smiled as she noticed that the girl just smiled to her too; the injured squeezed Alison's hand and Alison just brushed the messy hair from the girl's face as she asked…

Alison. – "What is your name?"

The girl said with an unsteady voice. – "I-I-I'm…. Sam… Samara Cook…"

Alison smiled and squeezed Samara's hand between her hands and put Samara's hand close to her face; Samara smiled as she felt her cold hand getting warm by the human contact of her blonde savior…

Alison. – "Ok Samara, calm down, I called 911 so the help is in its way so just hold on ok… but I think that I should get you out of here…"

Samara. – "I'm scared…"

Alison. – "I know… me too… but don't worry; I will not let anything happen to you… you will be ok…"

Samara. – "You promise?"

Alison nodded. – "Yes… I promise…"

Samara smiled again and both girls were looking at each other when…

Samara. – "What is that smell?!

Alison took a deep breath and smelled it too; it was gasoline… Alison crawled quickly out of the car and with big eyes, she noticed how sparks were starting to appear in the car… she wasn't a genius on chemistry but it was obvious what was going to happen when the sparks and the gasoline would mix… Alison crawled again inside the car and started to struggle with the belt seat of the girl.

Samara. – "A lot of gasoline is gushing… it's dangerous… don't risk your life and just let me here and run away from here…"

Alison. – "No…"

Samara. – "Don't you get it?! You can die! Please… I don't want any bad happening to you because of me…"

Alison didn't put attention into Samara's words; she was determined to save her no matter what… Sirens were heard in the distance when a big explosion was heard too and then just silence filled the scene… The paramedics ran fast towards the car in fire and they were thinking the worse until they heard the voice of Alison calling them from the edge of the road.

That night, no one died and as the injured blonde didn't stop thanking Alison for the help, for being her savior, Alison smiled, feeling something warm on her chest as she heard all the recognition from the girl and the paramedics… They didn't know but Samara wasn't the only one getting rescued that night, Alison was too… she got rescued from herself, just by giving her a little of kindness and recognition, just enough to push her on following her own advice and grip on life, keep living because the world wasn't ready to exist without Alison DiLaurentis in it…

 _ **(2010, in a big building in NY)**_

Assistant. - "Ma'am please you can't come in just like that!"

Alison huffed annoyed by the noise coming from the hallway; it looked like there was a commotion in front of her office; normally she should show up and said something, after all she was the boss; yes, the blonde became a successful business woman; without emotional attachment to anyone or anything, it became natural on her to be a cold blood woman.

Money and power became the best friends of this blonde and God! She was good on making both. It was surprising how far she had made it just after 2 years of work. Without Jason in the picture, Alison took over the family business and in just 2 years, she had made it in an empire that could impress anyone... she moved her head office to the big apple, NY… And Alison was typing on her laptop when someone entered into her office without permission...

Assistant. - "Ma'am you can't get in just like that!"

Alison looked up and saw who was the person that was making the commotion; she just laughed with a mocking tone...

Alison smirked. - "Well, what do we've here... you really have balls after all..." (She waved her hand to her assistant and said to her) "You can leave; looks like you're useless after all so clean your desk..."

Assistant begged. - "But boss! I tried to stop her..."

Alison. - "And you failed so if you aren't able to do even that... you're not worthy to work for me..."

The assistant felt offended and she just left slamming the door at the end…

Alison huffed. - "Immature...' (She turned her head towards the other woman that was in front of her and said with a big smirk on her face) "So 'auntie', what is the reason of your visit?"

Mary yelled. - "Who do you think you're?! How could you?!"

Alison. - " How could I?! How could you be so damn stupid?!" (Smirks) "Tell me something it was all idea of Cece or yours? Did you really believe that l would ever fall for someone like Elliot… a loser like him! Oh sorry his real name is Archer right?! Please I'm so out of his league..."

Mary gulped as she was finding out that Alison knew the real name of Dr. Rollins and her pale look just made Alison's smirk bigger…

Alison. – "Are you really shocked?! Damn… I'm really a good actress after all…" (Smirks) "I should receive some kind of award by my performance of these last 2 years don't you think?! I mean, after all, I played –A like my fucking doll…" (Big smirk)

Mary. – "So you planned it all?! From the beginning?! It's your fault that Cece ended dead!"

Alison stood up and yelled to Mary with a lethal look. – "I didn't kill her! I just played around, making them believe that I was in their hands and they didn't notice it until it was too late, when I had all the evidence in my hands about their plot against me… they tried to run away as cowards when the cops were close and it's not my fault that they killed themselves on the road by doing it…"

Mary. – "My kid is dead because of you! You didn't give her another choice besides running away! She only wanted to be free!"

Alison said with a bitter voice. – "Yeah… free at expenses of me! Well, she should have known better! No one mess with me! NO ONE!"

They discussed for a while and then Mary noticed that she had no chance to intimate the heartless blonde that was in front of her so she ended giving up and just leaving. The dead of Cece didn't affect Alison at all, some tabloids tried to use the news to stain Alison's reputation but because Alison didn't put attention to them and she continued doing her job as nothing had happen, the scandalous news didn't go further and soon everything was like Cece never existed in the 1st place…

Alison was making the interviews for her new assistant; during the last 2 years, there had been no assistant that could handle the temperamental blonde for more than a month; yes the records of Alison on keeping an assistant was that, just a month; the assistants just came in and left and as they did, the reputation of Alison as a heartless girl just increased. Being called 'Ice Queen' or "Heartless Boss' didn't bother the blonde, in the contrary, she felt proud of it; after all, she had finally got it, being free of any kind of attachment or feeling for anyone… Alison was planning to live her life simple, without complications; just focusing on her and only her, yes that was the plan but you should know that life's never as we plan it, it surprise you when you least expect it…

Alison was biting a pen as she was reading some curriculums, she didn't notice when her next appointment came in, until the girl started to talk…

Samara smiled. – "I'm so happy to see you again…"

Alison didn't recognize the voice; she just looked up and raised an eye brow as she was trying to recognize the blonde that was in front of her, talking to her so casual…

Samara chuckled. – "You don't recognize me, don't you?"

Alison smirked. – "Why would I?!"

Samara. – "Well, I was hoping it… after all; I have never forgotten you…"

Alison smirked. – "Well, I can't blame you; I'm unforgettable after all…" (Big smirk)

Samara nodded with warm eyes. – "Yes you're…"

Alison's smirk fainted of her face as she felt the warm look of the girl on her; Alison stared to the girl, and she made Samara blushed. Alison didn't recognized her but she definitely felt something weird, some kind of connection that she couldn't understand so after a lot of thinking and looking to all the curriculums, Alison hired Samara as her new assistant.

Time came by and for surprise of everyone, Samara broke the record of all the previous assistants; month by month, the rest of the staff made bets on when Alison would fire the other blonde or when Samara would break and decide to leave but for shock of everyone, that never happen.

For the 1st time in years, Alison found some kind of support in someone else; she wasn't an easy boss, she had really bad temper and she constantly snapped on Samara when someone else made her mad but no matter how hard, how rough she was towards her assistant; the girl never complaint neither leave, she just continued showing up, each morning, with a big smile, just always smiling to Alison and looking at her with warm eyes and that constant affection just made Alison to feel uneasy because feeling that kind of loyalty and kindness… it was new for her and terrifying… One night, both girls stood until late working on the office…

Alison. – "You can leave if you want…"

Samara. – "I'm not leaving you alone with all this work… besides, I really love expending my nights with you" (She blushed when she realized what she just said) "I mean… working at night! I…"

Alison just laughed, amused of how red Samara was and how hard she was trying to fix her words… Alison chuckled each time that Samara did that kind of stuff, she found it adorable…

Alison. – "You know… by staying here, you will just increase my reputation of 'heartless boss'…"

Samara. – "You're not heartless…"

Alison laughed with a sarcastic tone. – "Yes I'm…"

Samara approached and she took Alison's hand on her own, Alison looked confused with the closeness and Samara just chuckled as she noticed the confused look on Alison, she chuckled because she found it adorable…

Samara said as she put Alison's hand and her hand all over Alison's chest. – "Can you hear that? Can you feel that? You do have a beating heart so you're definitely not heartless…"

They were very close and for some reason Alison glued her eyes on Samara, she felt definitely something as she looked at the other girl and Alison scared of what feelings was producing the girl on her, she just pushed Samara away…

Alison. – "it's really late, we will end it tomorrow…"

Alison walked away and left the office; she stood in the parking of her building for a while as she was trying to erase from her face the blush that Samara's touch provoked; once she felt more calmed down, she just got out of the parking from her building and from the inside of her car, she noticed that the girl was on the bus stop; Alison didn't saw any bus so she just gave her a ride to her home. Alison drove Samara to her house and when they were in front of the door of Samara's house…

Samara. – "Would you like to come in? Maybe eat something?"

Alison was going to reply but she got interrupted when Samara's mom opened the door…

Ms. Cook. – "OMG! You're here! You're really here!" (She turned her head towards the inside of the house) "Richard! Come in! She's here!"

Samara blushed. – "Mom! You're embarrassing me…"

Alison looked confused and she got more confused when a big man just came out and hugged her with a lot of affection…

Samara blushed. – "Dad!"

Mr. Cook said as he was hugging Alison. – "Thank you so much! Thank you! I always wanted to say it in person and finally I have the chance to do it…" (Big warm smile) "Thank you so much for saving my baby girl…"

It was in that moment that it hit her; Alison finally remembered Samara, the blonde that she just saved one night, the girl that got in her path and made her change her mind on throwing the towel, on giving up. Alison was still in shock because of the unexpected revelation and before knowing she was already inside the house of the Cooks. They had a lovely familiar diner, something that Alison has never had before but she would lie if she says that she didn't love it. The Cooks already knew a lot about Alison since it looked like Alison was the only topic that Samara had been talking around for the past weeks; Samara just blushed as her parents where revealing how much she talked in home about her savior boss and Alison just chuckled, amused by the other girl blush…

The next morning, Alison didn't show up for work; she sent an e-mail, reporting herself sick. After a lovely night with the Cooks, Alison was definitely not ok, she was conflicted with herself, with the feelings that were waking up in her; she was just on her apartment when someone showed up in front of her door…

Alison said as she opened her door. – "What are you doing here?!"

Samara smiled as she showed up a plastic bag between her hands. – "I brought you some medicine, soup, your favorite magazine of Vogue, also some movies, if you want to do a movie night…"

Alison. – "I don't do that… movie nights… I don't do that…"

Samara. – "Oh well…" (She tried to get in but Alison put her arm in her way and seeing the defensive action of Alison, she just made a step back) "Can I come in? At least let me warm up the soup for you…"

Alison. – "I don't let people in…"

Samara. – "Yeah… I can see that…" (She grabbed Alison's hand and put on her hand the plastic bag that she just brought for her and then she took Alison for surprise when she cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and forced her to look at her into the eyes as she said) "I can see that you don't let people in; that you have put huge walls around you in order to avoid anyone to get close to you but that's not reason enough for me to stop trying… I will not stop trying… I'm gonna do everything in my power to prove you that I'm worthy to get in…"

After saying those words, Samara left a speechless Alison... yes Alison was speechless because for the 1st time in years, she found someone trying to get in… to get in her heart and she found it really difficult to just completely trust someone and let someone in; it was really hard to get the walls down but as time came by and with kindness and affection; Samara just made the impossible, she became the 1st person in years that Alison didn't see as a threat, the 1st person in years that had produced some kind of warm feeling inside Alison, and before knowing, Samara got in Alison's heart, without warning, without asking permission, she just got in and even if it was terrifying, Alison let her, she let her in and she let the butterflies flew free on her stomach…

 _ **(Christmas's party, 2010)**_

It was a good year for the company and Alison surprised everyone with a huge Christmas party and with a big Christmas bonus for all; the employees were so happy, they never believed that the 'heartless boss' cared a thing for them but it was nice to see this new face of their boss; it was like something was changing on the blonde and it was…

Alison was surrounded by people, people saying thank you, hugging her for the bonus and the party, she was shaking hands and smiling to everyone and then, her look just got glued to a blonde girl that just appeared on her sight; Alison smiled as she saw from the distance how beautiful Samara was looking with a white dress that she bought for her…

A lot of guys were around Samara, trying to hit on her and even if Samara was declining their invitation to dance, they didn't walk away until Alison arrived; the blonde just glanced at them with a lethal look and then took Samara's hand on her own and dragged her out towards the dance floor…

Alison. – "You're dancing with me…"

Samara didn't say anything, she just nodded and blushed, trying to hide her big smile but she couldn't… she was extremely happy by holding the hand of her savior… they started dancing and as they did, they just locked their look into each other… with their eyes glued on themselves; they started talking…

Alison. – "I see that you found a nice dress…"

Samara blushed and chuckled. – "Magically, I found it in front of my door" (She hugged Alison's neck with her arms) "Do you've any idea of who could have put it in there…?"

Alison smirked. – "Who knows… maybe it was a xmas miracle…"

(Chuckles)

Samara. – "It was really sweet from you to give us that big xmas bonus…"

Alison. – "It's weird for me to show up kindness and that's because of y-…"

Samara asked as she noticed that the words didn't come out from Alison's mouth. – "Because of…?"

Alison changed the topic of the talk. – "Did you read the book that I lent you?"

Samara nodded. – "Yeah, I'm still reading it… I haven't finished it…"

Alison. – "And… what do you think about it until now?"

Samara. – "Well, I like it a lot, I like how conflicted is the hero of the story… how he feels everything so deeply… I must admit that I had let out more than a tear when I read it…"

Alison. – "Really… why?"

Samara. – "Well, right now I'm in the part that he's trying to move on from his 1st love, but he's really struggling with it, every time that it looks like he has moved on, there is this part on him that just can't seem to shake her from his heart…"

Alison. – "It's normal, they were in love; she was his 1st love… that doesn't go away just because he declares that he's moving on…"

Samara. – "Oh… so how is he going to move on then?"

Alison smirked. – "I'm not spoiling you the ending…"

Samara. – "Please, just give me at least a tiny sneak peek of what it will come…" (Puppy eyes) "Please?!"

Alison chuckled. – "Ok..." (She made Samara turned and then she put her closed to her and both girls were so close that they could feel the breath and the beating hearts of each other) "Well, someday, he will meet someone new and then he will just fall madly in love and he'll have moved on not even realizing it…"

Samara. – "Can that really happen? I mean, we're talking about his 1st love… the one… his soulmate…"

Alison. – "Well, I think that she was and she will always be the epic love but contrary to popular belief, I'm starting to think that there are actually multiple ones…" (Smile) "But the only way to find another is to let go, move on and give it a chance to the new…"

Samara. – "Do you really mean that?"

Alison didn't reply, she just leaned on Samara's face and kissed her in the lips…

 _ **(NY, 2011)**_

Alison was happily opening her eyes when she felt the sunshine coming inside her apartment; her smile got bigger when she noticed that once again she was using Samara's chest as her pillow… it was surprising how happy, how incredible happy Alison had been feeling over the last months; since she decided to let Samara in, Alison has been finally getting love, happiness and all kind of feeling that just produce happy thoughts on her head. It had been months since they became officially together and even if Alison hadn't found the courage to say 'I love you'; Samara was a patient girl and she knew that eventually, Alison would be able to say it… she just needed to wait and be patient…

Alison rubbed her cheek on Samara's chest and said. – "Thump… thump… thump… that's a good sound… I like how your heart sounds…"

Samara chuckled and hugged Alison tighter against her own body… as they were in bed; they just stood there for a while, hugging each other and just enjoying their company, loving each minute of it…

Alison said as she intertwined their fingers. – "I feel amazing…."

Samara chuckled. – "Me too…" (They looked at each other and she leaned for a kiss and then she said) "I love you… I love you Alison…" (Kiss) "I love you and you're my everything…"

Alison smiled. – "You're my everything too…" (She caressed Samara's cheek and said as she looked her into the eyes) "I… I will be able to say it one day..."

Samara chuckled. – "I know…" (She leaned their front-head together and caressed Alison's cheek as she whispered to her girlfriend) "I know that Emily was your 1st love, your epic love… but I'm planning to be your last one… so… take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere…"

Alison smiled and she just kissed her, she kissed her deeply, with a lot of love; yes, Alison hadn't been able to say the 3 words & 8 letters but she had definitely showed up how important Samara was for her and how deeply she was falling for her….

Samara chuckled. – "I'm pleasantly numb after that kiss…"

Alison chuckled. – "Well, maybe you need another thing to stay awake…"

(Kisses and chuckles)

Alison stared at her beautiful blonde girlfriend and smiled. – "This is the 1st time I've ever really felt this way…"

Samara. – "What way?"

Alison smiled. – "Just like I've always wanted to… like a normal girl… falling asleep in the arms of her special one…" (Smiles) "It's just perfect…"

After a lovely morning; they went to work; Samara was still her assistant and it was lovely and cute how they worked together; it was like some kind of a dream, a happy dream for Alison… a dream that she didn't want to wake up, like never…

Samara's birthday was approaching and Alison was planning a huge surprise for her; with the help of Ms. Cook, she just choose the perfect diamond ring for her… yes, Alison was thinking on proposing on her birthday, everything would be perfect… a lovely dinner with the Cooks and then, Alison would propose and finally said to her the 3 words and 8 letter that Samara has been craving to hear from the lips of Alison… yes, everything was supposed to be perfect, like some kind of fairy tale… the girl, getting her happy ending with her savior; yes… everything was supposed to be just perfect… but nothing is perfect… and just as unexpected was to find love again, just as quick it came into the life of Alison, breaking all her walls, well, just as well it came by, it also went away…

On Samara's birthday, they were going to have diner in a nice new restaurant that was on the outside of NY; Alison was happily driving the birthday girl towards the restaurant at night…

Alison smiled and said as she turned her look in direction of Samara. – "Yeah… this time it will be different, this time I will definitely get the girl…"

Samara wasn't sure of what she was trying to say or what was the reason of the huge smile on Alison's face, she was going to say something but her thoughts got interrupted when she saw a deer crossing into the road…

Samara screamed. – "Alison! Watch out!"

And that was it, that was the last thing, the last sentence, the last words that Alison heard from the girl that was supposed to be her last love, her happy ending, her wife… after the accident, Alison was in shock, in completely deny; she couldn't believe how cruel was the world with her, how cruel was to just find love again, to let it in and then just without warning, without asking permission, just ripped it out from her heart… yes it was cruel, it was heartless, it was awful…

With a plastered arm and dragging her IV line with her; Alison got inside of the hospital room where her lovely girl was lying down; she just gulped hard as she saw Samara with the ventilator on her mouth, with all the artificial support that was keeping her alive. With tears on her face, Alison just sat on Samara's bed for several minutes in silence…. Just contemplating her… until she found some courage to talk…

Alison said with breaking voice as she gripped on the hand of Samara. – "Hey… I know that I haven't been easy on you but you need to wake up… you have to…" (Tears) "I understand that you might need time to heal… so like you said to me once… take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere… I will wait… I will… and when you're ready to wake up… I will be here…"

 _ **(Christmas's season, 2012)**_

For more over a year, Alison had been expending each day in the hospital; just holding Samara's hand, talking to the sleepy girl and just waiting… waiting for some kind of miracle… just waiting to get the chance to heard the sweet voice of that sleepy blonde… The Cooks had been kind with Alison, don't ripping her out of her bubble but they knew as well as everyone else in that hospital that Samara will never wake up, that she had been brain dead for so long and that it was time to just let her go…

Ms. Cook. - "Please Alison! You need to understand!"

Alison yelled. - "Do you know what you're trying to do?! You're killing your daughter!"

Ms. Cook. - "She's been gone for months Alison… we need to let her go... please Alison... I'm begging you... let her go... let her rest in peace..."

Alison gulped hard and said with watery-eyes. - "She's not dead..."

Ms. Cook. - "She's brain dead..."

Alison shook her head with tears. – "No no no... she's breathing!"

Ms. Cook. – "It's the ventilator Alison..."

Alison said with breaking voice. – "No! She can wake up... she will..."

Ms. Cook. – "Alison..."

Alison kneeled in front of the woman and begged with breaking voice and tears. – "Please, she will wake up! She will! Please! Don't disconnect her..." (Tears) "Please! She's all I have... she's my heart... I can't... I... I… I never had the chance to say her that I love her…" (Tears) "I was planning to marry her…" (Tears) "Please! Don't ask me to let go my only reason to live... please... I don't want to be alone again…"

Ms. Cook felt crushed by the heartbreaking blonde that was kneeled in front of her; she just kneeled too and hugged the girl tight… as tight as she could….

Ms. Cook. – "Alison you're not alone... even if Samara it's no longer with us... you will always have us... you're like a daughter for me... for Richard and me..." (She cleared the tears of Alison's face) "Alison, this is also hard for us but it's the right thing to do…" (Deep breath) "She need to rest in peace… so we need to let her go…" (She put a soft kiss on Alison's front-head and then said) "We're going to disconnect her this afternoon… take all the time you need to say your good-byes to her…"

And just with that, the deadline was fixed and even if it was painful to accept it, Alison needed to face the truth, the truth that once again love was going to leave her alone… with all the sorrow that she was feeling, she found the enough strength to walk inside Samara's room for one last time…

Alison sat in Samara's bed, she caressed her face, she touched each cm of her face and as hers fingers were mapping Samara's face, just tears started to drop from Alison's eyes…

Alison said with heartbreaking voice. – "I love you… I really do… I love you and I regret so much don't telling you that before…" (Sad chuckles) "How silly is to say it now right?!" (Deep breath) "There is a confession that I need to tell you… you were wrong all this time… thinking that I was the one that saved you… you were wrong… you're wrong because you're the savior… you're the one that saved me… you saved me… you crossed into my path and stopped me on throwing the towel…" (Chuckles) "You saved me and you changed my life… you were at my side when I needed a friend, you made me laugh, you made me smile… you showed me that I wasn't heartless, that I was able to love again…" (Tears) "So thank you… thank you for saving me... thank you for loving me... thank you for letting me love you... thank you for letting me feel love again... and even if I didn't tell you... I really, really hope that you knew... that you know… that I love you too..." (Tears)

 ***** X *****

 _ **(Christmas's eve, 2012 NY)**_

So that's why, that's how, our Queen Bee ended in a bar, drowning her sorrow on alcohol, because once again, she was alone, just feeling heartbreaking again as love just left her again… without saying why, without saying her good-bye…

After a lot of drinking, Alison left the bar and started to walk in the middle of the cold night… she was walking with a blurry vision, she was definitely more than wasted and as she looked up to the moon, her hand got inside the pocket of her coat and then she took out the little box that she had been caring the entire year… she opened the box and a weak sad smile appeared into her face as her eyes stood glued to the diamond ring that she was supposed to give to her dead girlfriend…

The private silent moment of the girl just got interrupted when she heard something coming from a lonely alleyway; she approached and saw some teenage boys arousing and trying to rob an old woman; Alison tried to help and in the middle of the struggle, her ring box dropped out into the floor and one of the boys tried to get it…

Alison yelled. – "NO! That's mine!"

She wasn't going to let go the ring and she didn't, not even after feeling the stab in her abdomen; the sharp cold knife got inside of the blonde and as soon as the girl showed blood coming out from her, the boys ran away as cowards; the blonde just fell on the cold snowing ground and the snow around her, just started to become red…

The old woman said. – "Oh God! I'm going to look for help… hold on…"

The woman left from Alison's sight and it started to become really hard to keep the eyes opened; Alison looked down to herself and she just chuckled as she saw the deep wound on her body; she was putting pressure at first but then she just pull away her hand, letting the blood just flow… without stop…

Once again, the blonde was deciding to throw the towel, to give up on life… but once again, life would surprise her…

The old woman found a girl on the street and that brunette girl just approached in order to help the blooding blonde…

The brunette screamed. – "Oh my GOD! Ali?! Alison!"

Alison was over the point to past out and the other girl just took off her jacket and put pressure on Alison's wound and continued talking in order to keep Alison awake…

The brunette. – "Ali! Please! Hold on! Hold on!"

The blonde wasn't sure of what she was hearing; she couldn't believe what her blurry eyes were watching….

Alison mumbled. – "Emily?"

Emily smiled as she noticed that the blonde recognized, even after 6 years, Alison recognized her and that just gave hope to Emily, hope that just started to vanish when Alison lost conscious and faint…

Emily screamed with heartbreaking voice as she tried to wake up the girl. – "Please Ali! Open your eyes! Please hold on! Please! Don't let go! Please! Don't leave me!"

So it took her 6 years but she finally made it, the charming killer finally showed up, running to the rescue of her precious Queen… but had she arrived in time? Or it's too late to make it into the dream?


	7. Into the dream Part V

**Hi, thank you so much for the reviews and it was really emotional to write this mini emison story, glad that you felt the same reading it ^^… well like you know this is a mini story and this is the last part of this story called 'into the dream'; so this chapter will start immediately after the ending of part four… Enjoy ^^ and as always any review is welcome ^^ thanks!**

 _ **Into the dream – Part V (last part/ending)**_

 _ **(NY 2012, Christmas' eve)**_

6 years apart, 72 months trying to erase her from her heart, 2190 days living, pretending to have a good life without Alison, without her true love and as destiny was playing its cards; that amount of time could just increase in an exponential way and the just thought of it, it was really scary, it was terrifying because, the brunette has seen it, she has touched, she has felt it, she has lived it… God! She has flown so many miles just chasing it… the dream… her perfect lovely life, her happily ever after with her precious Queen… a Queen that right now was with a foot on the other side… a side where Emily couldn't reach her, a side from where there would not be way back, a side that could put a permanent barrier between the mermaid and her Queen…

Emily had imagined different scenarios of how their encounter it could be, of how she would once again meet the love of her life… but between the infinity possibilities, she never, never pictured this… she never wished for this… to find her like this… blooding to death…

There are painful moments that wrench the soul, that hurt like hell, that get deeply engraved into the memory and this was definitely one of them… Emily knew it, she could feel it and if this would be her last moment with the blonde, it would definitely create an open wound that the brunette would burden with her for the rest of her life.

Calling 911, putting pressure on the wound with her jacket… that was the only thing that Emily was able to do at that moment… well that and just constantly cursing herself for all the time apart, for how blind she was, of how she just walked away, leaving her alone, alone in this hostile world… Tears and sobs were coming from Emily as she was just so overwhelmed by the guilt, by the regret, by all the love that she was feeling for the blonde that was lying down on the ground…

Emily cried. – "Oh God! This is my fault! I should have never left you… I should have turned back when I saw you crying… I should have read your letters…" (Sobs & tears) "If I just… If I just knew that you loved me at that time… I would have never walked away…"

'Should'… 'if'… there are no more painful words than those two… imaging, dreaming for a better reality, imaging going back on time and redo… undo… erasing all the regretful actions of the past; just picturing all that, it's painful because it can't happen, it will never happen and Emily knew it but even then, she couldn't avoid to constantly overwhelm her mind with those two words…

With one hand making pressure on the wound, the brunette used her free hand to hold Alison's hand, she hold it as tight as possible, she hold it as a scared kid that refuse to let go because that's how she was feeling, she wasn't ready to let her go, to lose her, no now… no never again… so she needed to express it, she needed that Alison felt it too… that she will not let her go… that she was there, that her charming killer was finally there for her, to be her knight in shining armor, to be her loyal friend, her companion, her lover, her mermaid, her sweet Emily…

Emily couldn't do anything else besides grip on Alison's hand, to squeeze it, just trying on being her anchor on the side of the livings… and the blonde felt it, she felt the warm touch on her hand, the constant calling of the mermaid and something strong just dragging her back on the side of the livings, something so strong that just gave her enough strength to open her eyes once again…

Emily smiled seeing Alison recovering conscious. – "Ali! Ali… can you hear me…?! Can you understand me?!"

For Alison, everything was blurry but mostly painful and despite all the efforts that Emily was doing for keeping her alive, Alison wasn't putting the same effort on keep breathing… no she wasn't… she was giving up… she wanted to go… to the other side… she was determined on throwing the towel and she just wanted that the people around her could understand it…

Alison whispered. – "Stop…"

Emily. – "What?"

Alison whispered. – "Stop… please…"

Emily. – "What is wrong?! Am I hurting you? Are you feeling pain?!"

Alison nodded with watery-eyes. – "All hurts… so please stop… just let me go… just let me die… I want to die…"

'Die'… that word resounded over and over on Emily's head as tears were emanating from her brown eyes; because it was painful… it was heart wrenching to hear the love of her life just asking, begging for death…

Emily said as she caressed Alison's head. – "No, no, no, no… don't say that…. Don't!" (Tears) "Please don't die! Don't die!"

Alison didn't reply but Emily could see it, she could feel how the blonde was giving up, throwing the towel, just waiting for death coming and take her with her and the brunette knew that this was the breaking point, this was the moment that could define the course of her life and she knew that she needed to do something…

Emily cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and forced Alison to see her into the eyes. – "You can't go! You can't give up!"

Alison whispered with tears on her eyes. – "Why?"

Emily babbled. – "Because… because…"

Alison was slowly closing her eyes again and Emily got scared and then she talked without overthinking on her words, she just spoke from the heart…

Emily yelled. – "Because we've a house in Rosewood!"

Alison wildly opened her eyes and tried her best to keep them open as the brunette continued talking…

Emily said as she locked her look on Alison. – "And we've 3 kids: two girls… twins to be exactly… Addison & Ellie… and a little boy…" (Smile) "He's name is Josh…" (Nervous chuckles) "The girls aren't really good playing the piano but they try hard… because they always want to impress you on your birthday with a song… they are so much like you… but Ellie… she's a little precocious but that's only because she says what's on her mind… and when they smile… GOD! You melt with those smiles… It's just like seeing directly to the sun… so bright… so warm… so beautiful…"

Emily smiled so much under the memory of her twins that she had definitely captive Alison's attention…

Emily continued. – "And Josh… he has your eyes…" (She shook her head, fighting back the tears on her eyes as she felt too overwhelmed for remembering) "He doesn't say much but we know he's smart…" (She got lost in her memories) "He's always got his eyes open, always watching us… sometimes you can look at him and just know that he's learning something new…" (Big smile) "It's like witnessing a miracle…"

Alison's expression sifted from sadness to curiosity…

Emily. – "The house is a mess but it's warm and cozy…" (She caressed Alison's cheek) "And you…" (She looked at her with lovely eyes) "You're a home mom…" (Chuckles) "That's right, you're completely non-profit but that doesn't seem to bother you because you love to be a mom at full time…" (She slowly leant her front-head against Alison's font-head and she kept her look locked on Alison's blue eyes) "And we're married… happily married and in love… after 6 years of marriage and 3 kids… we're still unbelievably in love…" (Chuckles) "You won't even let me touch you until I've said it…"

Alison chuckled and Emily's smile got bigger… both girls were staring into the eyes as Emily continued talking…

Emily. – "We made a lot of sacrifices, dealt with our share of surprises but we stayed together… you see… you're a better person than I'm… and it made me a better person to be around you… so you can't go…"

Alison sighed deeply as Emily's words were echoing in her ears…

Emily. – "Maybe it was all a dream, maybe I went to bed one lonely night in December and imagined it all but I swear, nothing's ever felt more real to me…" (She got closer to Alison's face and the blonde couldn't take her eyes off her) "And if you…" (Hard gulp) "If you give up now… that beautiful dream will disappear forever…"

A moment of silence filled the lonely place as both girls were in their own little worlds; Alison showed a weak smile as for a second she pictured in her mind what Emily was telling her and then she got out of her trance when Emily resumed her speech…

Emily begged with tears. – "Please Ali, don't die… don't give up… please… you're my home… my happy ending… my love… my only true love…. Ali… I love you… do you hear me! I love you!" (Alison's eyes got bigger of shock by the confession of the brunette and Emily just continued talking) "I love you and I choose you… I choose us because I've seen what we can be like together and it's extraordinary…" (Big smile) "It's perfect… so… please…" (Deep breath) "Can you live? Can you live for me? Please?"

Emily's words resonated in Alison's head and the blonde just froze, staring into the chocolate eyes of Emily, searching for the answer…

(Sounds of sirens)

 _ **(St. Valentin, 2013 - NY)**_

Emily. - "Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Rosewood, there was a Queen… a Queen who under the eyes of everyone, she was heartless, evil… yes, she wasn't perfect, she was shallow, pretentious, always finding her way to get what she wanted… she was really cruel with most of the people, with everyone at exception of one person… a mermaid… a mermaid that found her way directly to her heart… this mermaid was the 1st person able to pull down the ice walls of the Queen's heart and reveal the other side of the Queen, a kind, lovely side… the Queen was terrifying to show her vulnerability to someone so she kept pretending on being evil, heatless even if she wasn't any more like that because the love of the mermaid changed her, she made her a better person… It took to the Queen a long time to realize how important was the mermaid for her and when she finally found the courage to say her true feelings… it was too late because the mermaid was no longer there, at her side…

Thinking that the Queen didn't love her, the mermaid left, she swam away from the kingdom, she swam as far as she could… she left without turning back, just hoping that with time, she could forget the Queen… but that never happened, she never could really erase her from her memory or her heart… so the mermaid swam back, she came back but it was too late…"

Emily was in the middle of a hospital room with kids around her, the kids were just hearing her stories with fascination; for a moment, she got lost on her own thoughts and she just came back to reality when one little girl pushed down from Emily's t-shirt…

The little girl asked. – "Why it was too late?"

Emily. – "Huh?"

The little girl asked.- "Why it was too late for the mermaid?"

Emily sighed with sadness. – "Because…" (Deep breath) "Because in the absence of the mermaid… the Queen found love again with someone else… the Queen fell deeply in love with another princess…"

Another kid asked. – "So she married the princess?"

Emily. – "She wanted to, she was going to… but…."

The kids. – "But?"

Emily. – "But sadly the princes left to faraway lands, to a land that the Queen couldn't reach and the departure of the princess just devastated the Queen… and with a broken heart, the Queen decided to fall sleep and she did… she fell soundly sleep… and that's how the mermaid found her precious Queen, sleeping, peaceful sleeping…"

A kid. – "Is the Queen not going to wake up?"

Emily. – "No one knows… the mermaid has tried to wake her up from the perpetual sleep but nothing has worked… she's still sleeping…"

The little girl asked. – "Has she tried a 'kiss'?"

Emily blushed. – "A kiss?"

The kids yelled. – "Yeah! A KISS!"

A nurse asked the kids to keep it calm and don't yell, Emily and the kids just giggled as they just got scolded by the nurse; Emily inclined closer to the little girl that was pulling again from her t-shirt…

The little girl whispered on Emily's ear. – "The mermaid needs to kiss the Queen, only a true love kiss will break the course and the Queen will be awake again… that always works…"

Emily just chuckled and blushed.

The nurse. – "Ok kids, it's time for you to eat, let's go…"

The kids pouted. – "But we want to know what will happen with the Queen & the mermaid…"

Emily chuckled. – "Don't worry, we will continue the story tomorrow…"

The kids started to walk away, just following the nurse and before leaving the little kid said to Emily…

The little girl said. – "Don't forget telling to the mermaid about the kiss… ok?"

Emily nodded and blushed; the little girl smiled and ran, following the other kids; Emily just looked at them with warm eyes and then she put on her jacket and grabbed the bouquet of red roses that was at her side and walked away from the room too. It had become a habit for Emily to pass by and tells stories to the kids of the hospital, she always do it before coming into the room of her sleeping Queen…

Emily entered to a peaceful room, just the 'bip' 'bip' of the machines around the blonde made any noise in the room; the brunette showed a sad smile as she saw her sleeping beauty…

Emily said as she put the roses over Alison's chest. – "Happy St. Valentin Ali…" (She sat on the bed of the blonde and brushed the golden hair from her face, she smiled with sadness as her fingertips touched the soft porcelain skin of the blonde) "Why aren't you waking up?" (Watery-eyes) "There is no reason for you to don't wake up… so wake up… please, just wake up…"

The brunette started to paint the nails of the blonde, just like Alison did it for her when they were younger; she painted her nails, one by one, talking in between… Emily has been talking to a sleepy Alison every day since their 1st encounter in the Christmas 'eve of last year… yes Alison didn't die but she hasn't waking up either… that night, the paramedics arrived, the doctors took her on surgery and saved Alison's life but without a medical explanation, the blonde hasn't open her eyes and even if it was heartbreaking seeing her like that, Emily hadn't left her side, she had been coming every day because she's waiting, waiting that a miracle will happen and that she will see once again those beautiful blue eyes that she loves so much…

A nurse said as she opened the door. – "Emily…"

Emily turned in direction of the nurse. – "Hi Sabrina, I know… my time is up right?" (Nervous chuckles) "It would be nice to be allowed to stay a little longer with her…"

Sabrina. – "Yeah… sorry but visit hours are fixed for everyone… I will give you 5 minutes; it's all I can do…"

Emily gave her a weak smile. – "Ok, thanks…"

Once the nurse left the room, Emily turned again in direction of Alison; as she was staring at Alison, she remembered her previous talk with the little kid…

Emily chuckled. – "You know… you're really popular with the kids of this hospital… they always love the stories of the Queen…" (Nervous chuckles) "I wonder if it would work…" (She slowly approached over Alison's face and as she was getting close, she blushed and pulled away abruptly as she said) "Ok, just don't get mad ok! I'm doing this for the kids, just for the kids…"

The brunette chuckled to herself, because who she was kidding, she had been dying to kiss those lips for so long… one part of Emily hesitated on doing it because, she would never kiss Alison without her consent but under the peculiar actual circumstance and being so desperate to try anything just for waking up the blonde, even following the advice of a kid, well, desperate moments require desperate measures right?

Emily slowly leaned for a kiss and she did it with the eyes closed; she smiled when her lips just crashed against the soft lips of the blonde; Emily left her lips glued on Alison, refusing to pull away, refusing to lose contact because all what Emily wanted it was just to stay there, kissing her Queen, kissing her and never stop doing it… yes Emily would have stay like that as much as she could but she didn't because as magical as it was to be kissing the sleeping beauty, something more magical happened, something so magical like fairy tales…

(Gasps of surprise)

Emily smiled as she locked her look on Alison's hand that was moving. – "Ali?! Ali…"

The hand continued moving, slowly moving but that was all that Emily needed and she ran on the hallways of the hospital, calling all the nurses and doctors because the miracle was finally happening, the course has been finally removed and the Queen was finally waking up from her perpetual sleep…

 _ **Some months later…**_

Second chances… people don't receive always second chances in life… a second chance on loving, on living, on doing what is right… yes, second chances are rare so when it happens, you should embrace them, taking them without any hesitation but… but what if you can't…? What if you're not ready for it…? What if your heart is still pending on the past, gripping on the memory of what is lost…? What if you're not ready to let go...? What if you refuse to close the chapter and you just keep the book open, in that last page, just gripping on that last page without turning it… because once you do it, once you turn the page… you know that it's done… you had moved on, leaving behind that chapter that you loved so much…

Alison was standing in front of the grave of Samara, she was with a fixed gaze on that grave, she was so lost on her own thoughts that she didn't notice when someone got close until she saw someone putting roses on the grave and it was her… the brunette… the girl that has been following her like a lost dog for the past months since she woke up… Emily put the roses and she just stood quietly behind Alison, keeping a little of distance, just enough to don't over step, they were in complete silence until one of them started to speak…

Emily. – "I know that it may feel impossible right now but you're allowed to fall in love again… I'm sure that Samara would like to see you happy and in love… You deserve happiness in your life, Ali…"

Alison. – "How did you know that I was here?"

Emily. – "Ms. Cook told me…" (Nervous chuckles) "They really care about you… they see you as a daughter…"

Alison. – "And I love them as the parents that I always wanted… they are my only family now…"

Emily. – "They're not the only ones that care for you…"

Alison didn't reply she just sighed deeply…

Emily. – "Ali, I…"

Alison interrupted her and said. – "Look Emily; thank you for helping me but besides my gratitude for saving my life, you will not get anything else from me…" (She turned and looked her into the eyes as she said) "I don't know why you suddenly felt the need to revisit our past but I assure you that there is nothing there…" (Sighs) "You might think that my life was lonely, it was at first when all those who I called 'friends or family' gave the back on me… I did have a bad moment then until I found someone, until someone found me… and without knowing I was ok… I was fine… I was happy… I was in love…"

The brunette avoided eye-contact when she heard the word 'love' from Alison; she looked down as she was fighting on not crying because it was a direct dagger on her heart…

Alison continued talking. – " Emily, your dream sounds lovely, it does, in a romantic cheesy movie way, and maybe for you, that dream it's your love story but it's not for me… I did had a love story and it wasn't with you… so please, just make you a favor and get over with the fact that there is no 'us' and there will not be an 'us'… because I'm not your wife, no now, no never… I don't love you Emily… I'm in love with someone else… deeply in love…"

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "She's gone…"

Alison. – "Maybe physically, but she's still in my heart and I will keep her there as much as I can…"

The blonde put a soft kiss on the grave and started to walk away, she just stopped when Emily started talking to her…

Emily yelled. – "No!"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "Excuse me…?!"

Emily walked in direction of Alison and stopped until both girls were face to face…

Emily. – "Ali, I'm so sorry for the way I cut you out, it was cruel from me to do it… I was wrong, I didn't mean to hurt you, believe me that was the last thing that I ever wanted to do because I care about you more than you can imagine… so don't be scared please…"

Alison. – "I'm not scared…"

Emily yelled as she waved her hands up and down. – "Yes! You're?!"

Alison crossed her arms on her chest and said. – "Of what?!"

Emily said as she was pointing out towards the grave. – "Of her! Of letting her go!"

Alison's arms just fell down and the blonde made some back steps as she gulped hard… Emily moved forward until she grabbed Alison by the arms and shook her, just trying shaking her up some sense on the blonde…

Emily. – "In some point you have to let go!"

Alison said with heartbreaking voice. – "I don't wanna talk about this… especially with you…"

Emily. – "And you think that I do?! I don't want to talk about how much you love someone else, someone that it's not me! I don't want to know at all!" (Sighs) "But I just want you to move forward… I want you to live your life… because you're still here… you still have a life even if she doesn't… you still have reasons to live even if you don't want them…" (She noticed the look that Alison was giving her and said) "Don't look at me like that… like if you don't know what I'm talking about… because you know that I'm right…"

Alison didn't reply she just got lost on her own thoughts and she just got out of her trance as she got shook once again by the brunette…

Emily. – "Can you really tell me that you had never thought about us? About what might have happen? About the dream that I told you?" (Deep breath) "Ali, I love you and I want to be with you so… would you marry me?"

Alison looked her into the eyes and she just gave her a bemused laugh and then she saw that Emily wasn't joking…

Alison. – "You're serious?!"

Emily nodded and tried to kiss her but she didn't as the blonde just slapped her on the face before she could do it…

Alison looked offended. – "You're unbelievable!"

The blonde just walked away, leaving her there… with a red cheek…

 _ **(St. Valentin, 2014 – NY)**_

" _Dear Valentine,_

 _Come away with me. If I had a day with you and you only, I would enjoy the simple things. The things that bring joy to the drudgery and the mundane, the things that, in the end, when time steals the rest away, are the only things we'll remember. I would paddle you across a still lake in a rowboat and read poetry to you until you fell asleep, and I would never ever think about the hours._

 _If I had one more day with you and you only, I would admire every line of your face, every strand of your golden hair, every graceful movement of your hands or your eyes or your body. If I had just one perfect day… Why did you leave? Don't you see, my heart is still beating only for you?_

 _My love, these are the things I remember about you... your warm hand, your warm breath, your warm smile, your arms around mine. I remember feeling safe, ceaseless, like one person, the two of us, still, at rest, entwined. I remember how I felt the first time I kissed you. It felt like... the high dive. What do you remember? How will I ever know what was inside your heart? Where do they go, all the things we think and feel but don't say?_

 _Samara, these are the things I never told you, these are the things I need you to know... that I loved you always, and my love was so big, it lives still after you're gone. I'd like to tell you that I would do it differently, that if I had one more day I would do everything right. But I know that not to be true. I'd make all the same mistakes. That is, except one... I would definitely tell you 'I love you' since the 1_ _st_ _moment I felt it…"_

St. Valentin… a day to celebrate love, the stronger force in the world… yes love… love that make you smile, that make you dizzy, that make butterflies fly on your stomach… love that make girls believe in magic and fairy tales… yes that kind of love, it's a reason to celebrate, even if you don't have it, even if you has lost it and Alison was trying to do it, she has trying to celebrate love each day since she lost it… that's why she has been writing letters to love, to her valentine, to the one that was supposed to be her last love… what started as a therapy, it became an habit and the only way to communicate with the love, the love that was lost and that she would never see again…

That February, 14th, Alison was in her home, she stood in home without going to work because she was with a cold; having a cold on St. Valentin it wasn't great but for the blonde it wasn't big deal, after all, she hadn't other plans besides being writing letters to her dead girlfriend…

Alison sealed the letter in a beautiful envelop and then put it in the box, with the rest of the letters; she was trying to store the box again in the closet of her bedroom but because of the fever that she was having by the cold; she lost balance and all the letters just dropped on the floor…

Alison huffed. – "Great!"

(Bell ringing)

Alison opened the door of her apartment, showing up with a Kleenex in her nose and a messy face, she just rolled her eyes as she noticed that it wasn't the deliver-man the one standing there in front of her door…

Alison. – "What do you want?"

Emily smiled. – "Happy St. Valentin day Ali!"

Emily stretched her arms with a bouquet of roses on her hands but Alison didn't take them, she just waved them away, the blonde was planning once again to slam the door in front of Emily but by now, the brunette already knew very well their routine so she dodged her and found her way to get into the apartment.

Alison yelled. – "How many times are you going to just get in without invitation!"

Emily smirked. – "Well, why don't you just invite me in and problem solves…"

Alison hadn't energy to argue so she just close the door and walked towards her kitchen, looking for a glass of water in order to take her medicine for the cold; she was swallowing her pills, she was already red because of the fever but she just blushed more when she felt the hand of Emily over her front-head…

Emily. – "You've fever…"

Alison said as she was pushing Emily away. – "I know! I'm sick so you better keep your distance from me…"

Emily smiled. – "Aww… are you worry about me?!"

Alison. – "Don't flatter yourself!"

The blonde tried to walk away but once again she lost balance because of the fever and she almost fell but she didn't as Emily grabbed her; without asking for permission, the brunette carried her bridal style towards her bedroom…

Alison. – "What do you think you're doing?! Put me down?!"

Emily. – "No… you're sick and with a lot of fever, you need to rest…" (She tucked Alison on bed and said) "Stay here, I will make you some soup…"

Emily walked out of the bedroom; she saw by the corner of her eyes the envelopes on the floor but she decided to don't clean the mess as for now her priority was making feel better the blonde. Emily made soup, she wasn't the best chef in the world but she did put her best effort on cooking something eatable for Alison. It was until her 3rd attempt that Emily finally could make something eatable; smiling with proud for her accomplishment, she just walked again inside the bedroom, with the soup…

Emily smiled. – "Ali! I made you soup! It's really good! The best that I've ever cook in my life!"

The blonde didn't reply as she was deeply sleeping; Emily just chuckled as she saw her sleeping, even with the runny nose and the messy hair, she looked perfect, adorable under Emily's eyes. The brunette put the soup on the night table that was beside the bed and then she stood there just watching over the sleepy blonde…

The hours passed and the fever looked to don't decrease so Emily started putting cold compress on Alison's front-head; the brunette put close to her a bucket of cold water and each time that she felt the compress losing her cold, she just put it inside the bucket, drowning it in the cold water and then squeezed it before putting it again above Alison's front-head.

Emily sighed. – "It's not working… your fever it's not decreasing…" (Sighs) "I should call a doctor…"

The brunette was standing up and she was going to walk away but she stopped as Alison grabbed her arm. Emily immediately sat again and she locked her look on the blonde that was slowly opening her eyes; Alison was sweating, she had blurry vision and she was definitely hallucinating because of the fever, because for Alison, the person that was at her side, it wasn't Emily, no, it was someone else…

Alison said under the effects of the fever. – "S… Sam… Samara…"

Emily gulped. – "No Ali.. I'm Em... Emily…"

Alison continued babbling without sense as tears started to fall from her eyes. – "Sam… Samara… please, don't go… don't leave…"

Emily swallowed hard and with watery-eyes she just softly caressed Alison's face, clearing the tears and then she grabbed Alison's hands on her own and pressed them just against her chest; Alison smiled as she felt a beating heart…

Alison said under the effects of the fever. – "Please don't go… don't leave me…" (Tears) "I want to marry you… I love you…" (Tears) "You promised me to never leave…" (Tears) "You promised to be my last love…" (Tears) "So please don't leave me…"

Emily cried as she squeezed Alison's hands. – "I'm not going anywhere…"

Alison smiled. – "You came back for me…? You came back…?"

Emily nodded with tears on her eyes. – "Yes, yes, yes I came back, I came back…"

Alison begged with tears. – "Don't ever leave me… don't ever leave me again… please…"

Emily cried as she caressed Alison's cheek. – "I won't… I won't ever leave you… we will always be together ok! Always!"

Alison whispered. – "You promise?"

Emily nodded with tears and then once again Alison fell sleep with a smile on her face. Who knows how many hours took Alison to wake up without a fever but when Alison opened her eyes again, she was really feeling better; she sat on bed and noticed that it was already dark; she rubbed her eyes and because of the rumbling of her stomach, she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, looking for food; in her path, she surprised Emily sitting in her couch, reading and with a box at her side… Alison showed an angry expression as she just caught Emily reading the letters that she had been writing to Samara…

Alison yelled. – "What the hell are you doing?!"

Emily said with breaking voice and tears on her face. – "You really love her…"

Alison was going to scold Emily for invading her privacy but she couldn't do it as the brunette started to cry in front of her, the brunette cried inconsolably and Alison couldn't control her own body under such view and before knowing she was hugging Emily. The brunette nailed her nails on Alison's back and she cried, she cried until there were not more tears to throw…

 _ **(Halloween, 2014)**_

Alison opened her door with a huge bucket of candies, thinking that there were kids the ones that rang her bell but she just sighed deeply when she noticed Emily was the one standing there in front of her door…

Emily smiled. – "Trick or treat?!"

Alison rolled her eyes. – "These candies are just for kids…"

Emily pouted and showed up her disguise of Pocahontas; Alison couldn't avoid roaming her eyes all over the beautiful body of the brunette and Emily just smirked as she noticed the stare of Alison on her…

Emily teased. – "Do you like what you see?"

Alison rolled her eyes and walked away without replying; Emily just laughed amused by Alison's behavior; she just got inside the apartment and closed the door behind her…

Emily asked as she grabbed one of the candies. – "I have never seen these before?"

Alison. – "That's because they're homemade…"

Emily looked surprised. – "You make these?! All of them?!"

Alison smirked. – "Contrary to you Emily, I do know how to cook and I'm great doing it…"

Emily teased. – "Oh really? I don't buy it… you're lying…"

Alison looked offended and said. – "What?! Off course I'm not lying! I will prove it to you…"

The blonde put the bucket of candies on the table and walked towards the kitchen…

Alison. – "Name the most fancy dish that you've ever eat!"

Emily took her time to reply and then she mentioned something that she once ate in an Italian restaurant; before knowing Alison had already cooked it for them… Emily smiled when Alison served her a plate and they started to have dinner together…

Alison. – "I'm hoping that this proves you that you're wrong!"

Emily said as she was eating. – "Oh, I never doubt about your skills on the kitchen…"

Alison looked confused. – "But you just said…"

Emily smirked. – "I just wanted to eat something from you… eat with you… and It looks that it worked…"

Alison's jaw just dropped open by the confession of the brunette, the blonde had been just played by Emily and the blonde just pouted as she ate; Emily just chuckled as for the 1st time, they were having dinner together and for Emily that was a huge progress. As the night came by, kids knocked the door and the girls opened the door and gave them candies; each time, Emily didn't waste time to say that there were homemade candies and how amazing they were; Alison just blushed as Emily was constantly showing off her skills around strangers.

Emily said as she sat on the coach. – "Can I turn on the TV?"

Alison nodded and the brunette smiled when she noticed that the blonde let her feel like she was in her own home; Emily was zapping on the channels until she found an old horror movie in black & white; the brunette jumped when she felt Alison sitting at her side…

Alison. – "What? Scared?"

Emily chuckled and she just took a popcorn from the lap of the blonde; yes, Alison sat beside Emily with a bowl of popcorns just like old times…

Emily. – "Did you do these too?"

Alison smirked. – "If by 'doing' you mean pressing the button of the micro-wave, then yes I did…"

Emily laughed and Alison too; they continued eating popcorn, talking about the movie…

Alison. – "I never understood why you like this kind of movies…"

Emily. – "They have their charm…" (She saw by the corner of her eyes that Alison jumped under one scene and she chuckled seeing her so scared) "You can grip on me if you are scared…"

Alison just glanced at her and Emily chuckled; during the movie, yes, occasionally Alison gripped on Emily's arm and the brunette just blushed and bitted her lips each time that she felt the blonde clinging on her; at the end of the movie, another old horror movie started and before knowing, one movie, become two, three… Emily just turned off the TV when she felt Alison's sleeping and leaning her head on her shoulder; she couldn't hide her big smile and she just put a blanket over them and slept too beside the blonde, just trying to don't move because she was loving to be the pillow of the blonde...

The next morning, Alison woke up and she looked surprised when she found herself leaning on Emily's shoulder and with one hand intertwined with the brunette; with blush on her cheeks, she quickly stood up and her abrupt move woke up the brunette…

Emily said with sleepy voice as she rubbed her eyes. – "Did you sleep well?"

Alison nodded

Emily chuckled. – "That was a nice movie night… we should do it again…"

Alison didn't reply, she just blushed and went to the kitchen; Emily followed her and she stood on the frame of the kitchen with a big smile on her face as she was watching how the blonde was making breakfast for them; it was a nice surprise for Emily to realize that Alison still knew her taste on food; blue berry pancakes, eggs & bacon it was the favorite breakfast for the brunette and it tasted so much better for her because all was cooked by Alison.

Eventually Emily needed to go but before Alison could close the door, Emily stopped her; pushing the door and making it wild open…

Alison. – "What are you doing?"

Emily. – "I love you!"

Alison looked down and sighed. – "Emily, we've talked about this…"

Emily. – "I know what you're gonna say, that you don't love me like that; that we're not mean to be…" (Sighs) "I know that you're still mad with me, for all those years that I cut you out but no matter how mad you are... how much you wanna shut me down... just know this...you're the love of my life and I'm yours; we're soulmates you like it or not... and I'm not going anywhere... I'm going to have my happy ending with you and I'm not going to give up to my dream… so you better go with the idea… preferably soon…" (Sighs) "See you later Ali…"

The brunette left and the blonde just followed with the eyes…

 _ **(Christmas season, 2016)**_

Alison. – "Hi Samara, can you believe it? It will be already 4 years since our accident, since the last time that I heard your voice…" (She sat in front of the grave and caressed it with her hands) "I'm assuming you already know why I came but I'm gonna go ahead and say it all anyway…" (Deep breath) "I've changed a lot Samara, I've learned being a good boss, a kind boss… I've learned that pain and suffering are unavoidable but ultimately they are what bring you closer to other people… and lately… lately I've learned to let go, to forgive and that it's possible to fall in love again…" (Chuckles) "I tried hard not to, I really did…" (Sighs) "It's so unfair to you, you know? I'm just so sorry for so many things that I couldn't do with you… that I never said and that I should… but I love her Samara… I really do… I tried to push it, to deny it but she… showing up each day for the past 3 years on my door, just showing up with that goofy face and those dorky jokes…" (Chuckles) "It became really hard to don't fall for her all over again…"

Alison stood up and as she did she put out of her coat a little box and she opened it and put out the diamond ring that she bought a long time ago for Samara, she put it over the grave as she continued talking…

Alison. – "This is yours… and I'm finally able to let it go… I'm leaving it here with you because is yours and because I'm going to ask her to be my wife…" (Nervous chuckles) "I love her Samara and if she says yes, I'll take that as your blessing…" (Chuckles and then a deep sigh as she patted the grave) "And if I'm gonna be the kind of wife to Emily that you would want me to be then I think that this should probably be our last goodbye… thank you Samara, thank you for loving me, for teaching me to believe in second chances, for teaching me what love is in life and even more so in your death…" (Deep breath) "So thank you and goodbye Samara… goodbye…"

 _ **(Christmas' eve, 2017)**_

When you're a kid, there is no bigger anticipation than that of xmas' eve because you go early to bed, you close your eyes and just dream, dream with all the magic, all the gifts and the happiness that Christmas will bring you… you just close your eyes and wait… wait to get into the dream… but for Emily that waiting, that anticipation for getting into the dream was no longer present because she was already living the dream, because the magic has been already present every day in her life since the moment that Alison gave her a second chance, since the moment that she got a second chance to be with the love of her life…

That night, Emily got happily in bed, she got in bed and curled around her wife and she just smiled with a big glowing on her face as she caressed the big belly of her pregnant wife… yes Emily was definitely going to receive a huge xmas gift, actually two xmas gifts…

Emily softly kissed Alison's cheek and she chuckled as the blonde just nuzzle on her in her sleep… before closing her eyes, the brunette kissed too the belly of the blonde and whispered to her incomings presents…

Emily smiled. – "Sweet dreams Addison & Ellie… we will meet again and we will get Josh too… you just wait… we will be together just like before…"

And with that happy thought, the brunette fell slept just hugging and loving her beautiful dream…

 ***** The END *****

* * *

 **Hi guys, thank you for loving this mini emison story, just know that for the next chapter it will be a one shot, more mini stories will come so stay tuned ;)**


	8. Go it Alone part I

**Hi again, wow thank you so much for your beautiful words; it makes me very happy knowing that you liked the mini story; I know that some of you asked for more but I can't do that because I really like how it ended, but I can assure you that more mini emison stories will come ^^.**

 **Now, this is tragic so if you're too sensitive don't read it; this popped up into my mind after watching last PLL's episode, I mean, I don't know you guys but my emison feelings were hurt with last episode; the only thing that I liked about last episode was the music ending and Sasha acting, I mean, I really felt her struggle and sorrow… any way, this shot will continue after that episode 7x14… it will be done in two parts; this 1** **st** **part is all on Alison's POV and the second part will be on Emily's POV. It's my 1** **st** **time trying this kind of angle for writing so let's see how it goes… ^^**

* * *

 _ **Go it alone – Part I**_

 _ ******Alison's POV******_

 _ **(Alison's house)**_

Wanting… not wanting… Dating… not dating… liking… not liking… loving… not loving… feelings… feelings it's so hard to get, to understand but as hard as it's, as complicate and overwhelmed it can become; you can't stop feeling them, everybody has feelings, everybody feels something... everybody… even me…

I'm just lost on my internal struggle; what to do? What I want to do? God! Why?! Why?! It was hard enough just deciding on ending this life growing up inside me and now, you just make it 10 thousand times harder by adding Emily on the mix… _(Sighs)_ I can't… I… it's Emily… It's a part of Emily… ( _A weak smile_ ) Maybe a little mermaid… I can't kill a little mermaid… I can't… I just… I can't… I would not survive… despite what everybody thinks about me, I'm not than heartless… especially when it comes about Emily… Emily…

Emily, my sweet Emily… always so kind… you like helping people, you're always on my side, and always cheering me on… always so loyal… it makes me wonder… I wonder… no matter how bad time comes… no matter what I decide to do… will you still cheer for me? Will you stay at my side?

I've no idea of how long I've been daydreaming, but by the time I returned to reality everybody has already left _. 'Great'_ I said to myself, I can't stop feeling a little hurt, not even Emily stood at my side… she said that she was going to be here for me… but I guess that now everything has changed… maybe she's just a mess as I'm right now… she may need time for herself… yes… it maybe that…

 _ **(Rosewood school)**_

The next morning I woke up, honestly I don't think that I really slept at all; but I guess that for now I'm so good pretender that no one notices it. I walk through the hallway, faking a smile for the entire world, just pretending, acting… just like before… showing a mask that looks good on me… I do what I know best… hiding the truth, hiding my sorrow, my pain, my feelings… It would be so easy if I could just run away from them, but I can't… believe me I've tried and failed…

 _(Ring bell)_

I looked at the time, I can't stop the smile on my face, because it's launch time, so I will be able to see Emily… maybe everything will become clearly when I see her… I started walking in direction of the launch room but then I remembered that I forget my food on my car; I walked then in direction of the parking and for my shock I found Emily and Paige together… I froze, I froze because I don't know what to do, what to feel, and as I just froze, my phone rang and without thinking I looked at it and just as the cherry at the top; I stared at the video that AD just sent me, a video of Emily and Paige, riding on their bikes and then kissing, God! Kissing…

I can't see my face right now but I can tell that I'm not looking good by all the gaze of the students over me… my eyes looked up and when my eyes met those brown eyes of Emily, I just do what I do best… run… run fast… run away without looking back….

I drove for hours, I didn't leave far, I just needed feel that I had something in control, even if that was just driving in circles… It was late when I drove back home, in the distance I noticed someone sitting in the stairs of my porch and then once again a smile appeared in my face when I noticed that it's Emily… waiting for me…

I welcomed her inside my house, I offered her something to drink; she accepted a cup of tea. As soon as I stretched my arm and gave the cup, I froze when Emily said something to me…

Emily. – "I'm with Paige now…"

I replied. – "What about Sabrina?"

Emily doesn't reply, I just huffed, not because I care about the other blonde, but because the only thought of Emily & Paige together it just makes me sick…

Emily. – "We kissed…"

I replied with a bitter tone. – "I know… I saw it…"

Emily. – "What? You saw us in the loft? How?"

Oh, they also kissed in the loft! Fuck! This is just great! Well, breathe Alison… just breath…

Emily. – "Ali…"

I said. – "AD sent me a video of you and Paige kissing in the streets, if there is another video of you in the loft, I've no idea…"

Emily. – "Why he would do that?"

I snapped. – "I don't know Em! Why he think that I would care who you kiss?! Huh?! Why he would impregnate me with your eggs?!"

 _(Awkward silence)_

Emily sighed heavy and said. – "I think that I should go…"

I feel bad of what I just said, but I can't take it back, me and my big bitchy mouth… I don't know why I snapped towards her; it's not her fault; I look at her and I panic when I notice her walking in direction of the front door; I don't know what it comes to me, but before knowing, I found myself hugging her, gripping on her before she could make another step…

Emily turned and said. – "Ali… what are you-…?"

I kissed her before she could say something else and before I could feel good under the kiss, I just felt hurt when she pushed me away…

Emily. – "Ali… I told you… don't kiss me before you…"

I talk without thinking. – "I need you… I want you…"

Emily. – "What?!"

We stared at each other; I looked at her and I think that I'm finally getting the courage to speak out something that it has been hunting me for years… a truth that I've never been able to speak out… a feeling that I'm being walking away for so long… and I just… for the 1st time… I'm slowly opening the door to really embrace that feeling… I'm just slowly opening to that feeling… just opening a tiny gap… a gap that it closes immediately when I heard Emily's words…

Emily. – "I'm not doing this again… I'm with Paige…"

And just like that, she left and I stood there frozen… just gulping hard and looking down as I'm feeling the tears following from my eyes.

The next day, we all deal with the 'AD game'; I just watch Emily by the corner of my eyes and I can tell that she's avoiding eye-contact… the day came quietly calm but I can't avoid to constantly stare at her; I even followed her when she walked away and speaks with Hanna in private and I overheard their talk… God! Why I did that…?!

 _Hanna. – "You don't look good…"_

 _Emily snapped. – "Really?! You think so?!"_

 _Hanna. – "Hey! You're not the only one dealing with this fucking game!"_

 _Emily. – "Maybe not, but I'm the only one dealing with a pregnancy that I never wish for!" (Sighs) "God! I should never come back to Rosewood in the 1_ _st_ _place…"_

 _Hanna. – "Believe me, you're not the only one getting that feeling…"_

 _(Emily sighed heavy and she ran a hand through her hair)_

 _Hanna. – "So what are you gonna do about the baby?"_

 _Emily raised an eye brow. – " 'We'? There is not a 'we' ok?! It has never been a 'we'!"_

And that's all I needed to hear to make a decision; my decision….

 _ **(In the Police station of Rosewood)**_

Detective Furey. – "Ms. Rollins… what…?"

I just wanted throw up when he called me 'Ms. Rollins' but then, I can't as it's true that I'm still married with that fucking psycho…

Detective Furey. – "Alison…"

I took a deep breath and said without hesitation. – "I killed him… I murdered Rollins…"

That night, I expended who knows how many hours, confessing to the police, I describe each detail without involving the girls; I'm so graphic about each detail that looking to the face of the detective, he has no doubts about me… being guilty.

Now, I'm in a cell, sitting in the floor, I just glued my eyes on the antz that are making a black path on the floor; I weakly smiled as I'm staring at them… walking one behind the other, helping themselves without hesitation, it looks nice… I look up into my pockets and I found some cookies crumbs in my pockets, I spread them into the floor and I smiled when I noticed the antz graving them with joy… I'm completely lost looking into the antz and I just looked up when I heard a voice talking to me…

Emily yelled. – "What the hell Ali?!"

I said with a bitter tone. – "What are you doing here? Don't you've a date with your dear PAIGE?!"

Emily. – "Why are you doing this?!"

I don't reply, really, I just look down towards the antz, I can't look at her... just looking at her, it makes me feel angry, hurt and just feeling a mix of emotions that right now… I can't deal with it…

Emily yelled. – "Alison! I made a question!"

Without hearing a reply from me, she just hit the bars of the cell and huffed, mumbling who knows what, but as it's for me… I really don't care…

Emily said before leaving. – "You doing always whatever you want! When you want! Without asking us! Without consulting it with us! You know what?! You know what?!"

I glanced at her with a challenging look, without saying a word; I just defied her on ending that sentence…

Emily said with a bitter tone. – "I'm so done with you…"

I sighed hard, hearing those words again… I still remember the 1st time that I heard them from her, yes… it was a while ago but they still hurt… just like now…


	9. Go it Alone part II

**Hi again, thanks for liking the 1** **st** **part, now here the second act of this shot, just remember that I told you that this is a TRAGIC story, so read under your own risk… now I know that this would be all in Emily's POV but as I was writing it, it came differently so the chapter will be mostly on Emily's POV but you will also find Alison's POV and my POV for the flashback, I hope it's clear ^^…**

 **Note: The last part of this chapter it's very similar of one scene of the episode 2x12, when Alison rescued Emily from the smoke of the car and she put Emily on her lap…**

 **So enjoy and as always, any comment is welcome…**

 _ **Go it alone – Part II**_

 _ **(In the kissing rock)**_

 _ ******Emily's POV******_

There are two thing we go it alone: birth and death… we are born… we die… die… death… I've never been good dealing with death… when my Dad died, I lost my way, I lost myself… I felt crushed, I still do… I thought that his dead was the worst that could ever happen to me… that nothing will hurt more than that… but I was wrong… I was so wrong… this is worst… this is so so so much worst…

I look down to myself and I see all the blood on me, my hands with blood, my torso with blood, my entire body with blood… I look down and I stare at the source of the blood… I saw it and I just froze… I froze just feeling the cold shiver running on my entire body… I feel cold… so cold… and I don't know what else to do besides gripping on the source of the blood… I grip… I grip hard and as I'm here... in this particular spot, I look by the corner of my eyes towards the rock… that rock that has writing EF + AD inside a heart and I grip harder… gripping on the source of the blood as if my life was in it… I look up to the sky… I look up to the starry sky and I pray with tears… I pray for a reason, I pray for an answer because I can't get it! I can't understand! I just can't remember… how the hell I get here?! How the hell we get here?! To end like this?!

Oh wait! I remember…

 _ ***** X *****_

 _ ******Emily's POV******_

 _ **(24 Hrs earlier…)**_

I can't believe it! She did it again! Acting by herself! AHH! How frustrating I feel! (Sighs) Why I feel so frustrated?! Why everything that has anything to do with her, always affects me so bad… so deep… why?! Why I care when I said and decided that I didn't?!

I just remember my previous encounter with Alison, I went by myself and I visited her in jail; I don't remember driving actually towards the police station… I just know that one second before, Spencer was telling us that Alison was in jail for the murder of Rollins and the next one, I was already signing the form to visit her… why I did that?! Why I keep looking for her?! Why?!

I threw my keys on the table of the living room of the loft; I'm so frustrated and angry that I just lied down on the sofa… I heard the echoes of Hanna, saying something to me… she's talking… I should put attention on what she's saying but I can't… no now… no after seeing Ali… not after seeing her like that… no after saying again those words… those words…. I sighed hard as the echoes of my words don't stop resounding again and again in my head… _"I'm so done with you!"…_ I said it again… those words… I hurt her again… with those words… I know that it hurt… I could see it in her eyes…

Alison never says what she really feels; she's an expert on hiding… on hiding her feelings… her true intentions… but for now I know her enough to understand… to know what those eyes say without words… so I know… I just know that I hurt her… me… the sweet Emily… I sighed hard and I buried my face against the sofa, I completely ignore Hanna; I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea but really, right now… I can't deal with anything… anyone… not even with myself…

I'm not sure if I slept at all but even if I didn't, I just open my eyes when I heard the alarm and I get ready for work. As soon as I put a feet into the school, I feel all the looks on me… it's strange how even now… me being a grown-up… I still get shy and scared just by the gaze of people on me… everybody is watching me… whispering… gossiping (Sighs) how frustrating…

Beside all the gossips on the hallways about Alison being the 'killer' of her husband; everything was going smoothie… even Paige… I look at her and I can see the glowing in her face… she's really happy… I lie to myself telling me that she's happy because of us… but let's be honest… she's really thrilled by the fact that Alison is suffering in jail… suffering… GOD! Why she always pops up in my mind?! Why?!

It's lunch time and I'm eating with Paige… I don't know what we're… I guess that we should talk about it… that I should put attention on what she's telling me… but I can't… I can't focus on whatever this is… on whatever we are now… I just can't… no now… no now that my heart and mind are getting so anxious… so overwhelmed… so madly vexed in a whirlpool of emotions… GOD! Why I'm so vexed?! Why?!

Paige. – "Em… Em… EMILY?! Are you listing to me?!"

I looked up towards her… shit! She has noticed that I wasn't putting attention… I should say something to make it right but before I could formulate words on my mouth, my phone rang and when I saw the SOS I just completely forget that Paige was there and before knowing, I'm already driving towards Spencer's barn…

As soon as I put a foot inside the barn, I raised an eye brow as I'm not sure what is happening… I just stared at the girls that are around Caleb… it looks like an interrogatory… but why are they interrogating Caleb like that? Why are they treating him like some kind of criminal?

(Hanna playfully hit Caleb's head)

Hanna scolded. – "Say it! Confess!"

Spencer. – "Hanna, calm down… don't you think that you're being a little rough?!"

Hanna looked up towards Spencer and replied. – "Shut up Spence! You've no idea of what is coming on here!"

Aria. – "Well… she's not the only one… I also have no clue of what was the reason of the SOS…"

I was going to say something too but before I could say something I saw Hanna looking for something in a bag and then she stretch her arm towards us with the thing that she just took from the bag… I stared at the piece of paper and my eyes got bigger when I recognized the handwriting…

I said with a mix of emotions as I griped the letter with my hands. – "It's Ali!" (Gulps) "This was writing by Ali…"

Spencer, Aria and me… we looked at each other with confusing looks… and then with the same look, we looked up towards Hanna and Caleb, I really felt bad for him when Hanna once again hit Caleb's head… that second playfully hit, looked really strong…

Hanna. – "I found that letter on Caleb's drawer… it was hidden between his clothes… that's why I call the SOS…"

Everybody asked Caleb the reason of this letter but for some reason, he just decided to talk when I asked him to… he looked at me with puppy eyes… like if he was hiding something to me… something that he knew that it was bad… that it was gonna hurt…

Caleb. – "It's for you… the letter is for you Emily…"

I gulped and then I asked with fear. – "Why?!"

 _ ***** Flashback: Alison and Caleb, a moment before Alison declared herself as the killer of Rollins – No one POV*****_

Alison. – "Well, go on… your silence is deafening … say it…"

Caleb. – "Say what exactly…?"

Alison. – "That my impeding execution pleases you…" (Bitter little chuckles) "There's no shame in taking pleasure of me finally felling…" (Nervous chuckles) "My felling… me… a long-standing foe as me…" (She noticed the constant gaze of Caleb and his absence of words and said) "Are you really not saying anything?!" (Bitter laughs) "Come on, I'm just offering you the opportunity to be the man… the man who end this one and for all…well… that if things go our way…" (Nervous chuckles) "You will be the man… the man who ended with AD… that'll make a lovely epitaph on your tombstone…"

(A long silence)

Caleb was staring at her and he took a deep breath as he finally process all that Alison just told him…

Caleb. – "The truth is… Alison… I never thought I'd live to see this day… see… since the moment I put a feet in Rosewood, as any kid that grow up in this town… we… we hear stories about the Queen Bee of Rosewood… the evil, manipulative Alison DiLaurentis…"

Alison. – "Yes, yes, yes… I'll finally reap my justice being set…"

Caleb. – "No…"

Alison raised an eye brow and she definitely looked more confused when Caleb approached towards her and patted her arm with warm eyes…

Caleb. – "No… I was gonna say… here you're… finally living up to the potential that Emily saw in you… that she sees in you… I never understand her faith in you… her loyalty towards you...no until now… she will be proud…"

Alison's expression sifted soft and she took a deep breath as she gave a letter to Caleb…

Alison. – "Talking about the devil… take this… just in case… if I-…." (Deep breath) "Just make sure to give it to her if time comes…"

Caleb nodded. – "I will… but I really truly hope I will not have the need to do it…"

Alison gave him a weak smile and said. – "Me too…"

 _ ***** Ending of the Flashback*****_

 _ ******Emily's POV******_

I was expecting an answer but he didn't give me one, he just sighed hard and avoided eye-contact with me…

Spencer. – "Can anyone talk?! Someone please say something!"

Caleb sighed. – "The other night… Alison came looking for me…"

Hanna. – "Why?!"

Caleb. – "She has a plan for ending this… for ending AD… once and for all…"

I said with a bitter tone. – "And what is that plan?! Why she didn't say anything to us?! To ME?!"

Caleb sighed. – "I just know that her plan can really work… you will be proud of her…"

'Proud'?! Proud of what?! OMG?! What is she planning to do?! Why she's doing this to me?! My heart is beating so fast… I feel anxious… terrified… scared… something is in motion… something is gonna happen and I just don't know what it's or what will happen to her and the baby… I can't stop thinking on her and the baby that's she's bearing… my baby… ha… 'MY'… it's the first time that I call him as mine… it actually feels nice… warm… (A little smile)

 _ **(In a police's car)**_

 _ *****Alison's POV*****_

So here I'm towards the place that normally will be my new 'home' for the next years… the state prison… the cops are driving there. (Sighs) I've been already there when I was accused for Mona's death… I chuckled to myself as I found hilarious how once again… I'm about to be declared guilty for a crime that I didn't commit…

I sighed hard, feeling overwhelmed and scared… I wonder how it's that I'm always getting alone in this kind of mess?! I sighed deeply and I rubbed my belly… I stared at my belly and I'm thinking on what it's inside… of the human life that's inside and I said to the life that's in there…

I mumbled as I'm touching my belly. – "I'm sorry…" (Tears) "I'm really sorry that you've to deal with this… with me… with this chaos… I don't know what will happen to us… to you… but I just hope… I really hope that you don't suffer or feel pain… no matter what… I really don't want to make you feel pain…"

I stared at my belly, just wishing that my words really reach him/her… and I was looking at my belly when we just got ambushed by a black car... I just remember the hit and then everything became black…

I feel a buzz in my head, probably because I hit my head when we got ambushed… I'm slowly opening my eyes and when I notice something… someone… standing in front of me… I can't hide my smile… my big smile… because I just realised that my plan worked…

AD. – "Why are you smiling?! Stop smiling!"

I took a deep breath because this is it… this is the moment to show to the world who Alison DiLaurentis is! To show to the world… to show to her… to show to this baby… that I'm worthy… that I'm worthy of respect… of waiting… of love… of happiness… and maybe… just maybe… even worthy enough of bringing life to this world…

 _ **(In the barn of Spencer at night)**_

 _ *****Emily's POV*****_

I can't believe that this was her fucking plan! Really?! What the hell?! What was she thinking?! What was Caleb thinking?! Why he let her go with it! Why?! Why she came to him and not me?! Why she didn't come to me...?

As we're standing in the barn, we all look at each other with scared faces… we decided to let Caleb and the guys handle this for once… we don't wanna repeat Rollin's accident and let's be honest, we're not in a clear state of mind to handle anything at all… specially me… I can't… not when my mind is just a complete mess… all because of a blonde hairy girl…

A blond girl… the girl that gave me my 1st kiss…. The girl that was my 1st love… the 1st girl that woke up in me the most lusty desires that I've never had… the girl… the girl that broke my heart for the 1st time… the girl that's bearing my 1st child… yes my 1st child… because even if I didn't wish for it… 50% of my ADN it's in there… and that's enough for me to calling it as mine…

I was lost and consumed on my own thoughts and I just came back to reality when the girls started talking…

Aria. – "I can't believe that Ali planned all this…"

Hanna. – "Well, I don't think that she really planned to be dragged in the middle of nowhere by a psycho…" (Sighs) "I'm texting Caleb… let's hope that they know already where she's…"

Spencer. – "Em… you haven't say a word… there is nothing that you wanna say?"

With my look fixed on the ceiling, I replied with a bitter voice. – "What do you wanna me to say?! That I'm ok with the fact that our friend played herself as guilty for a murder that she didn't commit?! That I'm ok with the fact that she planned to get locked up for the crime that she didn't do… just to provoke AD and forced him to show himself?! That I'm ok with the fact that she asked for Caleb's helps and not mine for this crazy plan?!" (Sighs of frustration)

Hanna. – "It has sense that she asked for Caleb's help… he was the only one that could put a tracked device on her…"

Aria. – "Guys, we should be happy, tonight may be the night that this nightmare will end… once and for all… we're just gonna finally catch AD..."

I laugh to Aria's words with a bitter voice… she noticed it…

I said with a bitter tone as I gazed toward her. – "Happy?! Really Ar?! Happy?! Our friend just put herself as the cheese on the 'rat trap' just for us! Don't you remember what happen the last time that someone between us did that?!" (I looked at Hanna and said) "Look how great it worked for us the last time…"

(Awkward silence)

Hanna. – "So now what?"

Spencer. – "Caleb told us to wait… he's with Toby and Erza, they're tracking Ali, he said that he will call us when they get with Ali…"

Aria. – "So… we're just gonna stay here and wait?"

(Awkward silence and deep heavy sighs from everyone)

Hanna. – "I got a text from Caleb… they are driving towards the forest… he said that he might not get a sign to call us or sending any text once they reach the forest…" (Sighs) "He said that we shouldn't wait for any text soon…"

(Awkward silence and deep heavy sighs from everyone)

Aria. – "Guys?!" (She stood up and said) "Are we really staying here?! Without doing anything at ALL?!"

We stared at each other and I wanted to be the one making the call but as always Spencer has to be the one with a step ahead…

Spencer stood up and said. – "Ok, I'm driving towards the forest… who is with me?"

I stood up at her right side and said. – "Obviously me…"

Hanna stood up and said. – "Me too…"

Aria. – "Me too…"

We get in Spencer's car, once inside, we talk about getting something to protect ourselves, I remember that my Dad's guns are still in my old house, so we decided to get them… just in case… we're loading the weapons in Spencer's trunk and I don't know why but when I looked up to the street… I recognized someone approaching…

Paige. – "What is happening here?"

I look at Spencer who is closing her trunk and I don't need to say a word, she just gets me and she and the girls just wait for me inside the car…

Paige. – "I made a question Emily…"

I sighed hard because really, I have no time for being dealing with this…

I said. – "Look Paige, this has nothing to do with you and I've no time for you so…" (I started walking and I just stopped when I heard her talking…)

Paige. – "You have never time for me! Emily I want you… I want be with you… don't you want the same?"

I took a deep breath and really think hard on her question… _what I want? What I really want...?_

Paige patted my arm and got me out of my trance as she said. – "Emily…"

I took a deep breath and I just said the truth. – "Look Paige, I don't know what I want… one day I'm with Sabrina, the next one I'm kissing Ali…" (I noticed her angry face and I rolled my eyes) "Yes Paige I kissed Ali… get over it!" (Sighs) "Look, I kissed you too… and to be honest I'm not sure why… I don't know what I want… I just know that right now I need to be in one place and it's not here with you…"

Paige made some back steps and said. – "Where do you need to be? With Ali…?"

I don't reply but she's not wrong… she can see that she's not wrong and she just walked away… she just walk away like she did years ago… and once again I don't follow her… I just let her go and I just walk towards the car where my friends are waiting for me…

We made it to the forest, with bad phone reception, it looks impossible to contact the guys… Spencer and me, we took the big guns as Aria is too scared to put her hands on them and we are too scared to put a gun in Hanna's hands… really we don't want to repeat any incident as what it happen with Rollins…

We get into the forest and even if we don't want to get separated from each other, in the middle of the night, without light… we lost ourselves and before knowing I found myself lost in the middle of nowhere… I was walking, with shaky steps… really… just gripping on the gun that was in my hands and trying to remember how my Dad taught me how to use it… I was really scared on that dark forest… but as scared as I was… when I heard gun shots… I forgot my fear and I ran… I ran… I ran towards the source of those shots…

It was dark… scary… I could see nothing until the moon decided to show up and when it did… the moon illuminated my path and for the 1st time since I got inside that forest… I knew exactly where I was… I recognized the place… the rock… and sadly… I recognized too the person that was leaning against that rock…

 _ ***** X*****_

 _ **(In the kissing rock)**_

 _ ******Emily's POV – Music moment: Flight From The City by Jóhann Jóhannsson******_

So like I told you… there are two things we got it alone… birth and death… death… I don't like to think or talk about 'death'… but right now… I can't stop doing it… I just can't… not now that I'm here… sitting on the ground; covert in blood… with blood that's not mine…

I cried as I gripped and hugged the source of the blood. – "Ali… please... please don't! Please don't! Don't go like this! Don't leave like this! Don't leave at all…"

I take my phone in my hands but I have no signal, I threw it far as I'm feeling frustrating… I scream for help… I scream but no one answer so I just look up… I look up to the starry sky and I pray with tears… I pray… and I'm just praying until I heard something… someone calling me…

Alison. – "Em…"

I look down towards the girl that I'm holding into my arms… the girl that has being in my mind all day long… the girl that right now it's bleeding to death in my arms…

Alison. – "Is it you… is it you Em?"

I replied with a heart wrenching voice. – "Yes… it's me… I'm here…"

She looked up towards me and when our eyes met, we both smiled… I smiled because if there's something I always loved to do it was to see… to stare at those beautiful blue eyes…

I'm staring at her and I feel the cold shiver running all over my entire body… I feel cold… I feel cold because I can see those beautiful eyes… losing their spark…. Losing their glowing… losing their color…

I looked up and I locked my look on the kissing rock… that rock that has too many memories… that means so much to me… I stared at our initials painted in that rock and I can't stop wondering if this place means for her as much as it means for me…

Alison turned her head towards the rock and with a little of strength, she stretched her arm and pointed out towards the rock… towards our initials in that rock... she tried to say something but the blood coming up from her mouth don't let her… I do my best on helping her and getting the blood out of her mouth, just trying to help her to don't choke with her own blood… With the moon just standing above us… the dark place doesn't look so scary anymore… there is enough light to illuminate the place… to illuminate us… and we stared at each other… we just locked our look on us… and just by looking at her… I know… I know that this place means something for her too…

I tried to control my tears and I caressed her head as I said. – "You will be ok…" (Tears) "Just hold on ok…" (She didn't say anything, she just continues staring at me; I blush under the constant gaze and I decided keep talking) "Don't do this again… don't risk your life for us… you can't do that… you can't… you got it?!"

She doesn't say a word, she just nodded and I can't stop smiling because even now… she's just so adorable…

I sighed hard and I asked. – "You let me a letter with Caleb… why?"

Alison whispered. – "You know why…"

I looked confused and replied. – "No I don't… what it's in that letter…? Why you did this?! Why you didn't come to me?! Why you didn't talk to me before doing this crazy plan?! WHY?! WHY ALISON?!" (Sighs) "Next time just talk to me 1st… ok…. Next time just come to me and talk with me before doing anything crazy like this…"

She stared at me in a way I never thought she would, in a way that I will never forget...

Alison.- "Next time..." (Deep sigh) "Next time... let's do it right..."

I raised an eye brow because I'm not sure what she means so I asked. – "What?!"

Alison. - "Next time… let's not get scared to follow our hearts, to fight for what we really want... to really risk it all for love..."

Her words resound on my mind over and over because she's right… in terms of love, I've always play it safe… I've never really fight for her… for her love… I'm always walking away in the 1st moment that it became hard… I haven't risk it all… not for her… not for anyone… and as I realized about it… I looked her into the eyes… I looked at her with regret… with guilt…

I said with heart breaking voice. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Next time, let's have real memories Em… happy memories..."

I'm not able to say anything besides repeating her name. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "The truth is that I'm not sure that I know what love is... but if I had to put it in words... your name it's the only thing that comes into my mind... to define it…"

I'm not sure how to process that so I just increase my tears and said. - "Ali..."

I'm over the edge… I'm definitely having a panic attack and when I'm starting to show up my problems to breath, when I'm starting to lose my mind, I just calm down… I just felt calm when Alison touched and rubbed my cheek as she said to me…

Alison weakly smiled at me. - "It's ok Em... it's over… AD is gone… I took care of it… so just breath... just breath... keep breathing... keep breathing and keep being you…" (A weak smile) "Keep believing in fairy tales and rainbows... just keep being you... you… my sweet Emily..."

I close my eyes trying to stop the tears and trying to control my breathing… I'm feeling better and it's in the moment that I'm with the eyes closed, it was in that moment… in that place… that I felt once again those lips… those soft lips that I will never… ever forget…

I open my eyes and I blush… I blush because I'm watching Alison kissing me… she's kissing me in the lips and I'm letting her… I'm not pushing her away… I'm not doing anything at all… I just let her kiss me... I just let her put her lips on me…. Because that was it… the perfect goodbye… the only goodbye that Alison needed to leave this cruel world with a happy smile…

Aria was right… that night, the nightmare of AD ended… the threats… the sick games… all ended… that night… the girls met with the boys where the dead body of AD was lying down… they were happy, not for finding a dead body… no for that but for what it represented it… they were happy that it was over… they were truly happy… really happy… at least until they found me… yes… because when they looked for Ali and me… they made it to the kissing rock and as soon as they saw us… their smiles faded… their faces sifted from happiness to sadness…

They approached to me and eventually, they started talking to me but I was gone… my mind was gone… my heart was gone… so ignored them… I just locked myself inside my bubble… my bubble where there I was… just me… just me and her… her… I'm gripping in her cold body and even after death; she's still so damn gorgeous… I smiled as I'm looking at her face… to her happy face… she's smiling… she left with a smile…

I'm not sure how long I have been here… holding her into my arms… just hugging her tight… I'm not sure when the cops arrived… I didn't notice it… not until they approached and trying to grip Alison away from me… they tried to take her away from my arms but I didn't let them… I was refusing to let her go… I really was… so I just held her tight… I held her so tight that they needed four cops to separate us… and when they did it… I cried… I screamed… I lamented… I struggled… I kicked… because I was wrong… I was so wrong… thinking that nothing would hurt as my Dad's dead… yes I was wrong… because this was worst… this hurt… this hurt a lot more…

 _ ******No one's POV******_

 _ **(Emily's dream)**_

A younger Emily, a young brunette of 16 years old was sitting on the kissing rock, just playing with a bracelet in which her name was writing in it… she was touching that bracelet and she couldn't avoid smiling to it… she jumped when someone sat at her side but she smiled again when she noticed that it was Alison… a big smile appeared in her face as she stared at a young Alison of 16 years old…

Alison. – "You shouldn't be here…"

Emily. – "No… why not? Where should I be then?"

Alison. – "Just not here… not in Rosewood…" (She looked at her into the eyes and said) "You need to get out of here Em… you need to figure out what it's what you wanna do… where do you wanna be and then just really fight for it…" (She caressed Emily's cheek and smirked when she noticed the blush on Emily's cheeks as she touched her) "You're gonna be fine Emily… you're big on happy endings… so embrace it… don't fight it… let it be the thing that makes you extraordinary… "

Emily blushed and looked down as she put some of her hair behind her ear… the brunette blushed more when Alison hugged her without warning…

Alison said under the hug. – "I love you Emily… I really do… which is why I can't wait to find out what new life you… you've chosen for yourself in 70 years or 80 years when we see us again…"

Emily hugged her with sadness and said. – "I can guarantee you anything… it won't be the same without you…"

Alison smiled and she just hugged her tighter, she kissed her in the ear and whispered on it…

Alison. – "Just be happy… that's what I wrote to you… to be happy…"

The blonde stood up and she was trying to walk away but she stopped and turned in direction of the brunette that was grabbing her arm; Alison noticed the scared face of the brunette and she smiled at her and she just kissed Emily's lips in order to put a smile on her face…

Alison smiled to Emily and she said to her with a big smile as both girls were staring at each other into the eyes…

Alison. – "It's ok Em… I'll see you again… we will meet again…"

Emily took a deep breath and said with watery eyes. – "I'll see you later Ali…"

The brunette smiled to the blonde and then she just let her go… she let her go with a big smile…

 _ ******Emily's POV******_

 _ **Some months later…**_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I'm a survivor… I've survived so many things… I survived high school… I survived -A… I survived my Dad's dead… I survived –AD… I survived the death of my 1_ _st_ _love, Ali… I survived Ali's death… and I'm safe… I'm safe thanks to her… and for her… for her; I'm determined to live this life to the fullest…_

 _I'm gonna see the world, I'm gonna enjoy my life… I'm gonna live and I'm going to live as best I can, for as long as I can… because I made a promise… I promised her to be happy, to have a great a life for me… for her… for us… because that's our promise… that one day… after a long life… we will find each other again… and then I will show her that I honored her sacrifice, that it wasn't in vain… that I'm worthy…_

 _I'm worthy to see her again… to find her again… and until that happen… I'm just gonna live the best I can… I'm gonna keep breathing until we meet again…_

 _ ******No one's POV******_

 _ **Several years after…**_

An old Emily was turning the pages of her album of photos, she smiled under each memory… each travel… each moment of her life… she turned the pages and then she stopped as she felt tired, she slowly walked towards her bed and then she closed her eyes, she closed her tired eyes with a big smile…

Emily was with the eyes closed when she felt someone kissing her and she smiled, she blushed because she recognized those lips… those soft lips that she never… ever forgot…

When she woke up… she was young again… she was at her age of 16 again and that was great but what was better it was the view that was in front of her… the brunette smiled and blush as she noticed that her head was resting on Alison's lap… the young blonde of 16 just smiled at her and she brushed the hair from Emily's face and the brunette just smiled at her because it was just beautiful to see her again…

Alison smiled. – "Hi Em…"

Emily smiled. – "Hi Ali…"

And both souls smiled to each other… they stared at each other with lovely eyes and they keep smiling because even if they got it alone until now… now they were happy… really happy as in death, they found peace… they found love…they found each other again…

 _ ***** The END*****_


	10. Something only we know Part I

**Hi guys, how have you being? I hope great! Well this is my 2nd emison mini story, it popped up in my mind with the song 'somewhere only we know' of Keane, honestly, it's one of my favorite songs! So hope you like this; like always any comment it's welcome :D!**

 **Context: There is not AD, Wayne died and like in the series, Emily lost her way and money, she didn't finished the university and she's actually working as a bartender in an hotel in California, here, Emily sold her eggs in California and the story will start from that day in the clinic… Emily and Alison haven't seen each other for years (5 years, like in the tv…)**

 **Here the 1st part of this emison mini story... enjoy ^^...**

 _ **Something only we know – Part I**_

 _ **(Fertility clinic) - Emily's POV**_

Breathe Emily… breathe… I keep telling myself that same sentence over and over… I'm nervous… I think that I will throw up… God, tell me it's wrong what I'm gonna do? Is there other way? (Sighs) I look up and I'm sure that my Dad is watching up what I'm gonna do… I'm sure that I'm disappointing him but…. I need the money… I really need it… and if in my need I may help someone else to have a family… well… I think that I can live with that…

Everything happened so fast… I really didn't feel any pain or anything… I'm signing a lot of documents… I don't know who will use my eggs and I'm trying really hard on not over think about it… I gave all the forms to the nurse and by the corner of my eye I read a number: "Donor 48"…

I mumble. – "48…"

The nurse. – "Yeah… we need to put a label on all the files… yours it's that… but shhh ok! You shouldn't know that…"

I giggle and reply. – "Don't worry; it will be our secret…"

I'm great on keeping secrets….

 _ **(In a hotel in California) – Alison's POV**_

I can't believe that you're here… I can't believe that I'm able to see you again… should I say hello? Will you say hello to me? (Deep breath) Ok… here I go…

I yell. – "EM!"

I know that I yelled too high… all the eyes are on me but I don't care… I don't care at all because I yelled enough for making you turn and when our eyes met… when I see those chocolate eyes of you… those warm eyes again… I know that I'm glowing… I'm glowing of happiness… that kind of glow that only you can produce in me….

 _ **(In the beach, California) – Author's POV**_

The encounter was unexpected for both girls, they couldn't hide their smiles when they saw each other again after so many years apart… at 1st Emily was acting shy, a little ashamed for being working in a hotel; the blonde noticed it so she decided to don't ask about it, she just hugged Emily, she put her in a big hug and after a light talk, Emily gave Alison a tour on the city after her shift…

It was already dark when they started walking on the beach but it was refreshing for both girls… walking on the sand… feeling the breeze of the ocean… it was really nice….

Emily. – "So you haven't told me… what bring you to California?"

Alison teased. – "I came for you…"

Emily almost fell, losing balance and the blonde just chuckled seeing the brunette…

Emily. – "It's not funny Ali…"

Alison smirked. – "Actually it was…" (Smirks) "I'm happy to know that I haven't lost my touch…"

Emily rolled her eyes and they continued walking on the edge of the beach….

Alison. – "I'm here for medical reasons…"

Emily said with concern as she grabbed Alison's hand. – "What?! Are you sick?! Is it bad?! Wh-….?"

Alison blushed and she couldn't contain her smile, seeing her sweet Emily all protective towards her… it was nice…

Alison shook her head. – "I'm not sick…"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "Well that's good but… then why…?"

Alison. – "It's late… walk me to my hotel please?"

Emily nodded and they started walking towards the hotel, as they were walking, Alison gripped on Emily's arm and leaned her head on it; Emily shyly smiled and blushed under the cute way that Alison was holding her…

Alison whispered. – "I miss this…"

Emily didn't say a word; she just expressed a 'Hmm' with a big smile… a huge smile….

 _ **(In Alison's hotel room)**_

Alison was opening her room when she said to Emily. – "Do you've time to see a movie?"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison chuckled. – "Seeing you again… it made me feel nostalgic… I can't stop remembering our movie nights; I loved them… so… if you've time and if you can…"

Emily said without thinking, she spoke from the heart. – "I'm free!"

Alison smiled. – "Great… so let's get in…"

Both girls got inside the room, Alison asked for room service and both girls giggled, blushed, smiled as once again they were together… doing movie nights… just like old times….

Alison smiled. – "This is fun…"

Emily teased. – "Let's see if you think the same after watching the movie that I choose…"

Alison. – "No horror movies Em! You know that I don't like that…"

Emily pouted with cute, adorable puppy eyes and Alison just chuckled…

Alison shook her head and rubbed her front-head. – "Fine… but just one… if I get too scared after the movie, I will force you to stay and protect me from my nightmares…"

Emily just chuckled and she bitted her lips under the idea of expending the night with Alison… she shook her head, just trying to stop her imagination to go further….

They were waiting for room service and get what they ordered and then start to watch the movie; they were waiting and it was during the waiting that Emily noticed a lot of files on the night table of Alison… Emily tried to be discrete as she was trying to take a peek on what was inside those files but she was too notorious for the blonde….

Alison chuckled. – "Did you lost something?" (She takes the files on her lap)

Emily blushed. – "I was just curious… you haven't actually told me why you are here…"

Alison. – "I told you… medical reasons…"

Emily sighed and looked down… even if the blonde had told her that she wasn't sick… she couldn't stop worrying for Alison's health…

Alison. – "Are you that worried about me? We haven't seen each other in years Em…"

Emily. – "It can past years without seeing you Ali, but I will always worry about you…"

Alison blushed and smiled, she took a deep breath and for once, she decided to be honest…

Alison. – "I decided to be a mom…"

Emily. – "What?! Are you with….? Are you married or…?"

Alison shook the head. – "No… it will be just me…" (Deep breath) "I had never really fell in love with someone during college or after that so… time past too fast Em and I'm not good with relationships but I think that I can be a good mom…" (She smiled) "I really want to be a mom…"

Emily pictured in her head Alison with a kid and she smiled, chuckled as she thought too that Alison would be a good mom… the brunette was still in her trance when Alison resumed her speech…

Alison. – "I want to be a mom but I don't want my kid to bear the burden to be a DiLaurentis…"

Emily looked confused and asked. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "I really think that I've bad blood Em… so I decided to get pregnant with a donor of eggs and sperm… I don't want to transfer to my kid my bad blood… so that's why I came here… I made my research for the best specialist in fertility and I found this doctor… Dr. Addison Montgomery… she's the best doctor in the country… and I deserve the best…" (She gave the files to Emily) "This is my short list for the donors of eggs…"

Emily was looking to the files and her jaw just drop opened as her eyes got glued to a file… the blonde noticed it…

Alison smiled as she pointed out towards the file that caught Emily's attention. – "I think that I will decline for this one…"

Emily gulped. – "What?! Why?! Are you sure?!"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah… I don't know how to explain it… I just think that it's the one… you know… like a feeling… something in my heart that's telling me that it's the right one…"

(Knock of the door)

Alison. – "Great! The food is here!"

The blonde was attending room service as the brunette stood frozen; sitting in the bed… with the files on her lap… she gripped on the file that Alison pointed out as the 'one'… and she mumbled to herself with a goofy smile…

Emily mumbled. – "Donor 48…"

Emily was in shock… surprised but happy… so much happy… she couldn't hide her smile, she couldn't stop smiling because there was something only she knew… that Alison… her 1st love… the blonde of her dreams… her dear Queen… was planning on getting pregnant with her child…


	11. Something only we know Part II

**Hi guys, so like you know, this is an emison mini story, not sure how many parts there will be (maybe 5), I just hope you enjoy it… ^^ So recap: Alison went to California, because she found there the best specialist in fertility, she wants to become a mom but by artificial fertilization, using donors for the eggs and the sperm; last chapter, Emily donated her eggs and now Alison without knowing will use them to get pregnant… this chapter will start the morning after last chapter…**

 _ **Something only we know – Part II**_

 _ **(In Alison's hotel room)**_

Emily was slowly opening her eyes, she didn't remember at what moment she fell sleep, maybe after the 3rd movie… the brunette rolled her eyes over the place and she blushed, terrible blushed when she noticed that Alison was curled on her right side… just using Emily as a pillow…

Emily chuckled and she brushed the golden hair from Alison's face and she smiled when she looked at the sleepy face of the blonde…

Emily whispered to herself. – "It's a beautiful morning…"

The brunette continued enjoying the view for a long time in silence, just looking at the blonde sleeping until Alison started waking up…

Alison said with a sleepy voice. – "Good morning Em…"

Emily smiled. – "Good morning in deed…" (She looked at the blonde stretching and she chuckled on how Alison was looking so adorable) "Did you sleep well?"

Alison smiled. – "Actually I did… did I let you sleep? I think that I snore under my sleep…"

Emily chuckled and nodded. – "Yeah you do but even with your snoring I could sleep very nice…"

Alison pouted and squint her eyes. – "I don't snore that much…"

Emily teased. – "Well you say that because you can't hear you but believe me, it's surprising how those loud noises come from a tiny person as you…"

Alison rolled her eyes and pouted and Emily just chuckled, she found very cute the pout of the blonde…

(Alarm of a phone)

Alison. – "Damn, I'm gonna be late…"

Emily. – "Do you need to go somewhere?"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah… I've an appointment with the doctor for the procedure…"

Emily bitted her lower lip and asked with puppy eyes. – "Can I come with you?"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "Do you want to come?"

Emily smiled and nodded and Alison just chuckled as she found Emily's enthusiasm adorable…

Alison. – "Ok, if you want to…"

 _ **(In the office of Dr. Montgomery)**_

Alison was sitting, reading a fashion magazine as Emily was looking around, she was playing with her arms as she walked through the office of the doctor, she looks at all the baby pictures in the wall and Emily smiled, imagining that maybe her kid will be too in that wall… the brunette noticed a model of a baby in a womb on a table and touches it, Emily touched it and the baby fell out of the womb; she juggling caught the baby model and Alison just laughed as she saw Emily juggling… the doctor got in and smiled when she heard the laughs of the blonde…

Dr. Montgomery. – "It looks like someone is in good mood…" (She approached to Emily and placed the baby model gently back in the womb, she stretched her hand to the brunette and said) "Dr. Montgomery, nice to meet you and you're?"

Emily nervous smiled and shook the hand of the doctor. – "Emily… Emily Fields…"

Dr. Montgomery. – "Nice to meet you Emily…" (She walked and sat on her chair and said as she pointed out towards the two girl) "So you're trying to get pregnant so young huh?"

Emily blushed as she was sitting in the chair that was beside Alison and she was with the mouth open when Alison replied to the doctor…

Alison. – "Oh no, we're not together… she's just my friend that wanted to accompany me here…"

Emily let her body fall into the chair at one stroke and she just tried her best on hiding her disappointing… the blonde wasn't lying but it hurt to hear it aloud…

Dr. Montgomery. – "Oh ok… sorry if I assumed that you were a couple… anyway, let's start ok…"

The doctor started explaining the procedure to the girls; she talked about what to do before, of how Alison needed to start looking at her diet and about the possibilities that maybe in the 1st try there was the possibility to don't get pregnant…

Dr. Montgomery. – "I hope that now everything is clear… do you've any doubts?"

Alison shook her head. – "No, it's clear for me…"

Emily cleared her throat and the other two women looked at her…

Dr. Montgomery. – "Do you've any question Emily?"

Emily nodded and said with a shy voice. – "I… I…"

The brunette was having problems to speak out, she wasn't sure if it was her place to be there and the look of Alison wasn't helping at all…

Dr. Montgomery encouraged the girl to talk. – "Yes Emily… what do you want to say…? Don't worry; there are not stupid questions at all ok… feel free to speak…"

Emily took a deep breath and said with a shy voice. – "I…" (Deep breath) "I will like to know… if… if there are risks for Ali…" (She looked at the blonde and said with concern) "I mean… nothing bad will happen to her right?"

Dr. Montgomery and Alison smiled, looking of how Emily was overworked by concern for the blonde…

Dr. Montgomery. – "Well, any medical procedure has risks but I can't assure you that until now there is no reason to get worried, Alison's exams show that she's very healthy and there is no reason to be concerned… then when the pregnancy come, we will see how it comes but step by step ok…"

Emily nodded. – "Ok… but you will take care of her right? You will not let anything bad happening to her right?"

Alison felt something in her chest just by looking of how worried Emily was towards her; without thinking she grabbed Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers; Emily felt the squeeze on her hand and she looked down at it… she smiled and blushed looking at their hands intertwined, she was with her eyes glued to their hands until Alison started talking…

Alison said with a soft voice. – "Em, don't worry ok… I'm ok…"

Emily looked up and locked her eyes on Alison and she shyly smiled… the doctor looked at the two girl gaze… just looking at them, it was obvious that there was something else between them besides friendship… Dr. Montgomery cleared her throat and the girls came back to reality and with blush on their cheeks, they just separated their hands and crossed their arms… just avoiding eye-contact…

Dr. Montgomery said to herself. – "How cute…" (She looked at Emily and said to her) "Don't worry Emily, I'm a great doctor, the best and I can assure you that Alison's health is my priority…"

Emily felt better looking at the certitude of the doctor's words and they continued talking about the procedure…

Dr. Montgomery. – "So did you choose about the donor of eggs?"

Alison. – "Yeah… I think that for the eggs, I will go with 'donor 48'…"

Emily giggled and blushed like a teenage girl just by hearing Alison's words… it made her so happy how Alison was picking her for getting pregnant without even knowing it…

Dr. Montgomery. – "Are you sure? You still have time to decide if you want to…"

The blonde was going to reply but she just stood with the mouth open as the brunette was the one who spoke for her…

Emily. – "She already choose; no need to doubt about it; she said that it's the 'one' so you don't mess with the 'one', 'donor 48' it's the 'one' for Ali and there is nothing else to think about it! If she wants 'donor 48', she will get 'donor 48'!"

The other two women looked speechless of how the shy brunette that just minutes before was having problems to express herself, now, she was wildly defending Alison's choice, just like if her life was on it…

Dr. Montgomery. – "Ok, then… well I guess that now the only choice to do now, it's the sperm donor… let me look for the files and you can check on the catalogue of options ok…" (She stood up and said) "I will be back…"

The doctor left and Alison raised an eye brow, just looking at Emily and how overworked she was…

Alison patted Emily's arm and said. – "Em… are you ok?"

Emily said with a high tone of voice. – "Off course that I'm not ok! How she dares to question your choice?!"

Alison. – "Well, she was just asking… I think that it's her job to always ask if I'm sure about my choices…"

Emily took deep breaths and calmed down, she thought about it and she understood that maybe she overstepped a little, but to be honest, the idea of Alison having second thoughts; it was too much for her to handle…

Emily asked with fear. – "Do… do you've second thoughts about your choice? I mean… looking at the profile of the donor…" (She looked down and said with sadness) "Maybe there are better options for you than 'donor 48'…"

Emily was looking down, not able to see the blonde into the eyes, she felt her heart crushed just imaging that Alison would change her mind and pick someone else… someone better than her… she was imaging that when Alison spoke…

Alison. – "No… I know what I want and I want 'donor 48'…"

Emily immediately looked up and she shyly smiled to the blonde. – "Are you sure?!"

Alison nodded and smiled. – "I'm sure… I'm very confident about my choice and there is a good reason why I choose 'donor 48'…"

Emily got curious and asked. – "Really? And what is that reason…?"

Alison smirked. – "That's a secret I will never tell…"

Emily chuckled and she continued trying to get the information from the blonde but any effort was workless, if anyone was good on keeping secrets, it was Alison…

After the medical meeting, they went back to the hotel; they just made it in time for Emily's shift… After work, Emily decided to pass by to Alison's room; she was walking towards the elevators of the hotel when something from the gift shop of the hotel caught her attention…

 _ **(In Alison's hotel room)**_

(Knock knock)

Alison opened the door and she smiled when she noticed that Emily was there…

Alison. – "Hi Em…" (She looked at the gift bag and asked) "What is that?"

Emily smiled and she put her hands inside the bag, the smile of the brunette got bigger when she showed to the blonde a cute romper baby suit, the blonde took it into her hands and she mapped with her fingers the words that were embroidered: 'I love my mommy'; it was the cutest thing that Alison had ever seen and the most beautiful gesture that anyone else has done for her… she smiled with warm eyes… just glued her eyes on the baby clothes that she was grabbing…

Emily asked with a shy voice. – "Do you like it?"

Alison hugged the clothes, she gripped on it and she said with watery-eyes. – "I love it… thank you…"

Emily smiled and she just got into the room… once again, they called for room service and they were eating in the bed as Alison was looking at the catalog of sperm donors, Emily was trying to don't look too obvious but Alison noticed how badly Emily was also trying to see at it… Alison chuckled and she pulled from Emily's arm in order to get the girl closer; she leaned her head on Emily's shoulder and she placed the catalogue over Emily's lap… she started turning the pages and both girls were talking about the options…

Emily. – "Look this one said that he got in Yale and he did a PhD…"

Alison. – "And?"

Emily. – "Well, that means that he has smart genes… so that's a good thing…"

Alison smirked. – "I don't want to raise someone like 'Spencer'… not offense, but raising someone like Spence would be too much work for one person…"

Emily chuckled and she just shook her head. – "You don't have to do this alone you know…"

Alison. – "There is no one in the picture for me Em and I don't see anyone shipping for a pregnant girl with a bad temper as me…"

Emily chuckled. – "You don't have so bad temper" (She looked at the look that Alison was giving her and she rolled her eyes) "Well, yeah… you're not easy but I think that anyone would be lucky on having you…"

Alison. – "You're just saying that because you're too nice Em…"

Emily. – "It's not that… I'm serious Ali, you're a catch… a keeper and anyone with enough neurons can notice it…"

Alison blushed and she rubbed her head on Emily's shoulder, she was with a goofy smile on her face when she talked from the heart…

Alison. – "Do you want to know why I choose donor 48? I choose 'donor 48' because for some reason, when I read the profile of the donor, it made me remember you…"

Emily blushed. – "What?!"

Alison looked up and locked her look on Emily as she said with a smile. – "I know that it may sound stupid but I think that if the donor is someone like you… if my kid gets the luck of having genes like yours… then I think that I will be very happy… that my kid will be very happy and lucky…"

Emily blushed and she just smiled, with a big smile… she was too overwhelmed by Alison's confession; she looked at the blonde and for a fraction of second she thought about confessing too, about telling to the girl that she was actually 'donor 48'… but at the end, Emily didn't find the courage to confess and she just changed the subject of the conversation…

Emily pointed out on the catalog. – "Look, this has blue eyes like you…"

Alison. – "Yeah and?"

Emily. – "Well… I think that it would be nice that the baby would have something similar to you… like your eyes…" (She shyly mumbled) "You've beautiful eyes…"

Alison said as she approached her face to Emily, she was playing around when she said. – "Really, do you think that my eyes are beautiful?"

Emily. – "There are no more beautiful eyes than yours…"

Emily stared at her, entranced, she looked at her like no one else has ever looked at the blonde and Alison blushed, she blushed and tried to pull away shyly but she couldn't as Emily didn't let her… the brunette was completely entranced… hypnotized by those two sapphires… those blue eyes that were kryptonite for Emily…

The brunette has had been with a lot of girls: brunettes, blondes, red hair… yeah… she has had her way with a lot of girls with brown eyes, green eyes… blue eyes… but no one… no one had ever remotely captive her, charming her like Alison, no one… and just looking at those blue eyes… those sapphires of the blonde…. so close… so, so, so close… it made her lose her mind…

Emily was slowly approaching, their noses brushed and just seconds before their lips collapsed against each other; Emily snapped to reality before she could do anything further, she pulled away…

Emily blushed. – "Sorry I just…" (Sighs) "I think that I should leave…"

The brunette was trying to get out of the bed when suddenly, Alison pulled her from the arm, she pulled hard and without asking for permission, without warning; she pulled Emily's head towards her and kissed her… Emily blushed when she felt Alison's lips over her, she blushed but she smiled, she melted… Alison wasn't thinking, she just let her body moved by itself; acting by her own desire… a deep desire that she has always had… but she had never dare to admit it…

The blonde was a great kisser, it had been a while since she kissed someone in the lips, she doesn't remember when what was the last time that she ever kissed someone but even if it had been ages since she kissed someone… there was always something about kissing Emily… something special… something warm… something soft… something that felt like home…

The innocent kiss got deeper and deeper… each second more passionate, the blonde moaned when Emily did something into her mouth with her tongue and hearing the sexy moans of Alison, it just turned on the horny beast inside the brunette…

Before knowing it; Emily pushed Alison against the bed and she put herself on top, just deepening the kiss as much as she could… the blonde tangled her fingers on Emily's brown hair, she arched her body up, just feeling wet by whatever Emily's tongue was doing inside her mouth…

Alison was completely lost on that kiss and she wildly open her eyes bigger when she felt Emily's hands roaming between her thighs, roaming in direction of her wet spot between the legs… before Emily could feel how wet the blonde was getting just for her; Alison pushed her away and Emily looked confused of how the situation sifted from hot to cold…

Alison said as she was trying to recover her breath. – "You should go…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison avoided eye-contact and she said as she ran towards the bathroom to hide. – "Leave! Now! Please…"

The brunette stood speechless, she wasn't sure how everything happened; she waited for a moment… waiting that the blonde could get out of the bathroom but noticing that Alison was actually hiding inside the bathroom, Emily took it as a sign and left the room without saying good-bye… Alison heard the door and she shyly got outside… she was blushing… she was red and she took a long cold shower just to get over that intense make-out…

Overwhelmed by what just happened and what could happen with the brunette… Alison sent a text to her only confidant, her only friend in Rosewood…

 _ **(The next day in a coffee shop, close to the hotel)**_

Alison left very earlier the hotel, she was too nervous to see Emily and she wasn't sure of what to do or what to say after last night… she was playing with her fingers… just waiting with anxiety someone…

 _ **(In the hotel)**_

Emily didn't sleep too much, she stood almost all night thinking about Alison… about their kiss… about the fact that the blonde was going to get pregnant with Emily's eggs and after a lot of thinking, Emily slept a little and had a dream… a dream about her and Alison… about a baby… about the possibility of having a family with the blonde and that dream, it was all that Emily needed in order to look for the blonde… she ran towards the hotel as soon as she got up from bed and she knocked for a long time on Alison's door but without response, she just gave up and she asked for the blonde in the lobby, the staff informed her that Alison left very earlier and that she didn't say where or at what time she could be back…

Disappointed by the fact that Alison wasn't around, she decided to get a coffee from the coffee shop close to the hotel, before starting her shift…

 _ **(In a coffee shop, close to the hotel)**_

Alison was very nervous, she constantly ran a hand through her hair and she was over the edge until she saw a familiar face getting inside the shop…

Alison smiled, waved her hand and yelled. – "Elliot! Over here!"

It was in the moment that Elliot ran towards Alison and hugged her into the air when Emily came into the shop too; the brunette completely felt her heart getting broken, just by seeing the blonde, happily into the arms of a man… a tear appeared in Emily's face and she just left before anyone else could notice her…

Alison had already ordered two coffees for them and they were sitting when Elliot grabbed Alison's hand on his own…

Elliot smiled. – "I'm so happy that you text me to come! You've no idea of how many times I wanted to come here… to California…" (He looked around and he bit his lips as he said) "Look how gorgeous men, we have here! Oh look to that biceps over there…"

Alison chuckled. – "Elliot, stop it! You've a boyfriend, remember… I don't think that Marco will be please if he found out that his boyfriend is looking at other men…"

Elliot put a finger in his lips and said. – "Sshh… that could be a secret between you and me…"

Alison rolled her eyes and she just chuckled as she always found hilarious Elliot's behavior… it has been since Elliot became Cece's doctor that they started hanging around; they called themselves the younger version of 'Will & Grace'; always doing shopping together, gossip around, going to parties, getting into troubles… the blonde never thought that being friend with a gay man would be so fun, so great friendship… and now that she was having struggles with her own emotions, she couldn't think in someone else than Elliot to ask for an advise…

Elliot. – "So tell me honey, why the SOS?! Is there something wrong about you and the 'future mini you'?"

Alison chuckled. – "There will be not a mini mi… this baby will get nothing from me besides my love…"

Elliot touched his chest and said. – "Aww… so cheesy already…" (He waved his hand and said) "Well, glad to hear that everything is ok with you and the future baby… dying to see you pregnant, honey!" (He patted Alison's arm and said) "So tell me then… why I'm here?"

Alison took a deep breath and she shared with her friend everything that has happen between her and Emily… Elliot careful listen each word and he took his time to process it…

Alison raised an eye brow. – "So… what?! Are you serious not saying anything?!"

Elliot smirked. – "Honey, it's obvious that you don't want to hear what it's really happening here…"

Alison pouted. – "Don't be like that Elliot and just speak ok! I call you for a reason!"

Elliot patted the edge of the table and said. – "Ok…" (He waved his hands up and said) "Don't get upset with me ok… but…" (He approached towards the blonde and whispered into Alison's ear) "You're so into this Emily…"

Alison snapped. – "What?! No! I'm not gay…"

Elliot smirked. – "You mean 'lesbian'?"

Alison blushed and rolled her eyes… just avoiding eye-contact…

Elliot. – "Honey, honey, honey… you're still so into your cliché vision of the popular Queen Bee that you're so reluctant to accept the truth about your own feelings… honey, don't you find it ironic how a strong girl like you is so afraid of what people could say about her…?"

Alison looked down and gripped on her cup as she said. – "Shut up!"

Elliot put his hand on Alison's chin and forced her to look at him into the eyes. – "Honey, look at me and be honest at least be honest for once in your life… you've feeling for this girl and for what I know about you… for what you've told me over the years… I can tell you that you've been having feelings for this girl like… FOREVER! You just don't have the guts to admit it…"

Alison blushed and she just turned her head in other direction, avoiding eye-contact…

Alison mumbled. – "I'm not gay… I'm Alison DiLaurentis… I can't be gay!"

Elliot teased. – "Honey, who are you trying to convince…? Me or YOU?! Look, honey, I know what it feels… it's scary to speak out what you want, what you really like… people like us, we're just so worried about fitting up with the standards of our families that we let our own fears and pretensions rule our lives but you know what…?"

Alison turned her head in direction of Elliot and she looked at him into the eyes as he continued speaking…

Elliot sang to his friend. – "All you need is LOVE…"

Alison just blushed and chuckled as she was hearing her friend singing to her, their favorite song of the musical 'Moulin Rouge'…

Alison. – "Stop it Elliot, we're in public…"

Elliot sang louder. – "All you need is LOVE…"

Alison shook her head and said with sadness. – "She deserves better than me…"

Elliot stood up and he stretched his hand towards his friend as he sang. – "In the name of love… I'm asking you to get the girl…"

Alison shook her head and said with the arms crossed. – "You crazy fool; you've no idea what you're asking me to do…"

Elliot kneeled in front of his friend and he untangled Alison's arm and squeezed Alison's hands and put a soft kiss on them as he said to her…

Elliot. – "Don't… don't hide anymore… don't! You can't survive without sweet love… oh honey… love is like oxygen… don't be afraid…"

Alison took a deep breath and said with breaking voice. – "What if it's too late…? What if…?"

The blonde didn't finish her sentence as her friend put his finger on Alison's lips and stopped her on talking any more…

Elliot. – "Don't hesitate! Just jump! Just close your eyes and jump…"

Alison said with watery-eyes. – "I'm scared…"

Elliot squeezed Alison's hands and said with a smile. – "I know but you're not alone…"

Alison sighed deeply and said with a shaky voice. – "What if she doesn't feel the same…?"

Elliot. – "What if she does…?"

Alison looked down and bitted her lips, she playing with her fingers for a long moment and then after a deep breath; she stood up and nodded as she said.

Alison said with a shaky voice. – "Ok…"

Elliot stood up and said. – "Are you sure?!"

Alison shook her head. – "No… I mean… I'm still scared because I know what she makes me feel when she stares at me… when she kisses me…" (Sighs) "I know that I've been in so many fake relationships… always putting walls around my heart… and I know why… I always knew why… because I love her… I always did… I always will…" (Shy smile)

Elliot shook Alison's front the shoulders and said. – "So what are we waiting for! Let's get you the girl!"

Elliot paid for the coffees and pulled Alison from the arm and they left very fast…

 _ **(In the bar of the hotel at night)**_

Emily was sobbing, just mentally scolding herself for how stupid she was… how fool she was… once again… letting Alison crushing her heart… she was so lost on her own thoughts that she didn't noticed when a familiar face approached…

Paige. – "Emily?"

Emily. – "Paige?"

The girl sat in front of Emily and ordered a drink; they started talking…

 _ **(In Alison's room at night)**_

After passing the entire day with Elliot, shopping: flowers, the perfect dress… they got back to the hotel and Alison was looking very nervous as she was looking at her gorgeous new red dress…

Elliot softly put his hands on Alison's shoulders and he smiled to her as he said, both looking to their reflection on the mirror….

Elliot smiled. – "You look so stunning with that dress…"

Alison chuckled very nervous. – "I'm so scared Elliot… this is the 1st time that I will really expose my heart…"

Elliot put a soft kiss on Alison's head and said. – "I know honey… but you will see that it will be worthy..."

Alison took a deep breath and she finished her make-out, she put a little of perfume on her and she grabbed the bouquet of flowers that they bought for Emily and she ran out… towards the bar of the hotel… just running towards the brunette bartender that was working there…

 _ **(In the bar of the hotel at night)**_

Emily was on her break when Paige asked her to drink a glass of wine with her, Emily accepted it and they were drinking, laughing… remembering old times… before knowing one glass of wine… became two… three…

A little dizzy, Emily stood up and said. – "I should stop, my shift hasn't finished…"

Emily was trying to walk away, just trying to get again on a foot when Paige hugged her from the neck and kissed her… and it was in that moment… in that precise moment when Emily kissed back… that she kissed Paige deeply that a blonde appeared in the entrance of the bar…

Spotted, with a huge bouquet of red roses on her arms… with a gorgeous red dress… and with a tear running over her cheek… the Queen Bee of Rosewood… Alison DiLaurentis… losing something that no one knew she had to begin with… her heart…

The blonde looked down, she took a deep breath and with sobs and tears; she threw the roses on the floor and walked away…


	12. Something only we know Part III

**Hi guys, thanks for the review ^^ , this is an emison mini story, not sure how many parts there will be, I just hope you enjoy it… ^^ This chapter will start immediately after last chapter… and for the record: 'l'amour est fou' it means 'love is crazy'**

 **Note: This chapter is rated M (Sexual content in the last part of the chapter)**

 _ **Something only we know – Part III**_

 _ **Alison's thoughts:**_

 _There are so many different types of love…. The right love… the great love…. but no matter how many types of love exist… love and the chance of happiness have always scared me… because it's easier to be alone… because if I love someone and then we fell apart I might not make it… because what if I learn that I need love and then I don't get it?_

 _So that's why, I've been always running… always hiding… always walking away…. Yes always… always, always until now, because 'l'amour est fou', yes it's and the great loves are the crazy ones, so crazy that it makes you do the unthinkable… yes, the great love gives you strength you never knew you had…_

 _ **(In the bar of the hotel)**_

Emily wasn't thinking as she was kissing Paige, she just wanted any kind of comfort and she was thinking that maybe Paige was the best that she could get, yes, she was thinking that until a blonde appeared… a gorgeous blonde that with just one move, she pushed Paige away from the brunette and threw a bouquet of red roses on the face of Emily…

Paige yelled. – "What the hell?!"

Emily looked in shock and gulped. – "Ali….?!"

Paige. – "Wh-…?"

The blonde completely ignored Paige and she just focused on Emily, she locked her look on Emily's eyes and she took a deep breath and talked from the heart…

Alison. – "I was going to walk away… to don't show up… to let you alone with her and just walk away… I was resolved to do it… every bone of my body was guiding me to walk away… every voice in my head was telling me 'leave… go…' but I didn't listen… for the 1st time in my life, I will follow my heart…"

Emily was very confused of what was happening….

Emily. – "What does that mean?"

Alison. – "It means that I will not walk away without saying it…"

Emily. – "Saying what? Ali… I…"

Alison interrupted the brunette and said. – "I love you…"

(Gasps of shock from Emily)

Alison smiled. – "I love you… I don't ever want to live without you… you changed my life…"

Emily couldn't hide her smile, her big smile on her face just hearing the words of the blonde…

Alison pointed out towards the roses as she said. - "I bought them for you… tonight I was gonna come over here and I wasn't sure what to say or how to say it but now… NOW, I just know that I want you to know that I'm in love with you…" (Big smile and blush) "I'm being in love with you like… forever… and I know that it may be a little late for telling you that but I just thought that you should know…"

The blonde started walking away and said to the two girls that were speechless. – "Well, I already said what I needed to say so, go on… continue… I will leave you alone… good night…"

Emily was constantly turning her head in direction of the two girls… she wasn't sure what to do, what to say until she saw Alison walking away… just walking away from her… and it was in the moment that Alison was over the point of leaving the bar, it was in that precise moment when Emily did as Alison… she just followed her heart…

Emily tackled the blonde and both girls fell down on the ground…

Alison. – "What are you doing?!"

Emily said with a breaking voice. – "You can't go! You can't say that and just leave ME!" (She hugged the blonde; she hugged her tight and said with a goofy smile) "I had it all wrong… I thought that there could never be an 'us'… I thought that it would be pointless if I was the one asking you to stay with me… to pick me! To love ME!" (Sad sigh) "Because I've nothing to offer you… I didn't finish school… I don't make a lot of money… actually I'm broke…" (Looking down) "I can't give you stability neither a luxurious life nor a normal life… I can't offer you anything of that and that are all you ever wanted right?"

Alison chuckled. – "What are you talking about Em…? YOU! You're all I ever wanted!" (She hugged Emily's cheeks and forced her to see her into the eyes) "I love you… I love every part of you… I don't need lux, I don't need money… I just need you… because you're the one… the great love… my one and only love that I will never want to leave…"

Emily smiled and both girls just stood there… lying down on the floor… just with their eyes glued into each other… just entranced with the great love that they were feeling…

 _ **(Alison's hotel room)**_

Alison was opening her door to get in when the brunette started talking…

Emily sighed. – "I feel bad for Paige, she left and I didn't notice it… I couldn't say sorry…"

Alison smirked. – "Well she has always been a bad loser…"

Emily. – "Ali, don't be mean…"

Alison. – "I'm not mean! And if someone deserves an apology from you, that's ME! Really?! Do you've any idea how I felt just watching you two sucking each other mouths?!"

Emily felt guilty and she just looked down as she said. – "Sorry…" (Sighs) "But to be honest, I was just looking for comfort because I was heartbroken after seeing you so happy into the arms of that guy…"

Alison raised and eye brow. – "A guy?! What guy?!"

Emily said with jealousy on her voice. – "Don't act like you don't know Ali… the guy from the coffee shop!"

Alison laughed as she realized that Emily was talking about Elliot…

Emily pouted. – "I don't see what is so funny…"

Alison chuckled. – "OMG Em! It's hilarious that you're jealous of Elliot…"

Emily said with jealousy and a bitter voice. – "Oh… so his name is Elliot…"

Alison teased. – "Yes, he's Elliot Rollins… he's a doctor, he's from a wealthy family, good manners, British accent… handsome, and he's a catch, Emily…"

Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, she was huffing, 'jealousy' was overwritten on her front-head, it was so obvious that she was so jealous and Alison just chuckled seeing Emily's behavior…

Emily said with a bitter voice, filled with jealousy. – "A 'catch'?! Yeah right… he looks like a charming prince… If he's so perfect, why you're not with him right now?!"

Emily was really jealous but that feeling just left her body when Alison kissed her with passion, with love; she kissed her deeply without warning…. After an intense kiss, the blonde pulled away and said…

Alison whispered as she brushed her lips against Emily's lips. – "I'm not looking for a prince…. actually, I can't…. because I'm sired to a beautiful mermaid….'

Emily blushed and giggled, it had been years since she hasn't heard that nick name… 'Mermaid'…

Emily said with a shy voice. – "I'm also sired to a beautiful Queen…"

(Both girls chuckled and blushed)

Alison whispered as she was playing with Emily's hands. – "Stand by me, Em…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison. – "If I can be perfectly honest tonight, I'm grateful for finding you again… because It has been painful… not seeing you… not talking with you… not feeling you close all these past years… I realize that not having you close, it's the thing I hate the most… so stand by me… forever?"

Emily couldn't control the beating of her heart, it was beating so fast that it looked like it was going to exploit of happiness…

Emily rushed against Alison and she kissed her deeply, very deeply, she hugged Alison's cheeks with her hands and she tried to push the girl inside the room… just craving for something more than a kiss… but Alison stopped her…

Emily raised an eye brow. – "Ali?"

Alison smirked. – "Oh no sweet Emily, you're not getting lucky with me tonight…"

Emily pouted. – "Why not?"

Alison smirked. – "Because you kissed Paige!" (She teased the brunette, just roaming her fingers on Emily's arms) "You're grounded… mmm…. maybe for a week…"

Emily said with an exalted tone. – "What?! I'm grounded?! Do I have 8?! And for a week?!"

Alison teased. – "You're right; it should be at least a month…"

Emily looked confused. – "Huh…?!"

Alison chuckled, just looking at the clueless, mopey face of the brunette, just because she couldn't get her way inside Alison's room…

Alison smirked as she waved her hand towards Emily. – "Good night Em…" (She got inside her room and she was slowly closing the door)

Emily. – "Hey! Wait…!" (She put her hands on the door, just stopping that the door got close) "Can I at least have a good night kiss?"

Alison chuckled, she slowly approached in direction of Emily's lips but at the end she just leaned her lips on Emily's cheek…

Alison smiled. – "Ok, done! You've your kiss of good night so bye, bye…"

The brunette stood with her jaw dropped open as Alison slowly closed the door; Emily just chuckled about how childhood Alison was with here but she smiled as even if she didn't get intimate with the blonde… that night, it had been her best night in a long, long time…

 _ **The next day…**_

 _ **(At the coffee shop)**_

Elliot laughed. – "I still can't believe that you didn't see how gay I'm?!" (He softly put a hand on his chest and said with a pout) "Really I feel offended…"

Emily blushed and she just glued her lips on her cup of coffee…

Alison chuckled and playfully hit Elliot's arm. – "Elliot, stop it! You're embarrassing her!"

Elliot rolled his eyes and they continued talking… Emily was entranced on Alison… she was just happily looking at the blonde that was at her side… the brunette just smiled to herself as she had never felt so happy… and it was overwhelmed but truly worthy to live for…

Elliot teased. – "So… are we gonna do a double wedding or what?!"

Both girls spit out their coffees as they were in shock… Elliot laughed just looking at the reaction of both girls…

Alison. – "Elliot, what are you talking about?!"

Elliot said as he put a little box on the table. – "Marco proposed!"

Alison smiled. – "Oh Elliot! Why you didn't tell me before!"

Elliot. – "Well, honey, you were in a crisis, I couldn't just slap your face with my happiness…"

Alison smiled just seeing how much her friend was worried about her…

Alison smiled as she hugged Elliot. – "Thanks Elliot but serious, you should have told me… anyway I'm so happy for you two…"

Emily. – "Congratulations, really…"

Elliot. – "Thanks… so really, we could make a double wedding…" (He pouted towards Alison) "Me… getting marry at the same time that my BF, Ali, that would be a great present for me…."

Alison blushed and Emily blushed more…

Elliot smirked. – "Oh it's so fun to tease you, you two!"

Alison squint her eyes towards her friend and Elliot did the same, both just glanced at each other and Emily just chuckled as she found very funny how childhood they were acting…

Emily. – "So can we help you with something for the wedding? I mean something else besides that…"

Alison. – "I still can't believe that Marco proposed so soon…"

Elliot smirked. – "You can't blame him honey, I'm irresistible…"

(Laughs)

Elliot. – "So changing the subject… Ali, are you still going to put something in the oven? I mean, now that you're getting together… does this new relationship changes your plans?"

Alison was with the mouth open, not sure how to reply because actually she hasn't thought about it, neither talked about it with Emily…

Emily said as she softly put her hand over Alison's belly and she bitted her lips, just picturing her unborn child inside…

Emily blushed. – "We're gonna have a baby… there is no need to doubt about it…"

Alison blushed and looked at her belly and how Emily's hand was over it…

Elliot smiled. – "Good…"

(Phone ringing)

Elliot said as he looked at his phone. – "Oh, looks who is missing me…" (He stood up and said) "I need to answer his call, Marco got really mad if I don't answer immediately…"

The girls nodded and Elliot walked away just leaving the girls alone…

Alison. – "Em, have you really thought about it?"

Emily. – "About what?"

Alison. – "About the baby… I mean… I want to be a mom but I can wait and…"

Emily interrupted her. – "I don't want to wait…" (She smiled) "You've no idea how happy I'm because you're gonna have my child…"

Alison looked confused and Emily remembered that there was still something only she knew…

Emily. – "I need to tell you something…"

 _ **(In the fertility clinic)**_

Alison was rushing inside the clinic and Emily was just trying to keep the pace with the blonde…

Emily. – "Ali…!"

The blonde didn't stop, she continued walking very fast until she arrived to the reception module of the clinic… a nurse that was attending the reception, gulped hard just looking at the lethal look of the blonde…

Nurse. – "Miss…?"

Alison said with a mandatory tone. – "Donor 48, give me all of it!"

Emily finally arrived and stood beside the blonde…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Emily, no one else is gonna have your babies besides ME!" (She turned her head towards the nurse again and said to her) "So I demand! Donor 48! No matter the price! I want it all!"

Nurse. – "Miss… this place is not a store, you can't ask just like that…"

The blonde was huffing, arguing with the nurse and Emily was just trying to calm down the blonde, under so huge argument, a doctor approached…

Dr. Montgomery. – "Girls… what is happening here…?"

The girls turned in direction of the doctor and the doctor approached and talked with them…

 _ **(In Alison's room at night)**_

Both girls were getting in the hotel room…

Emily said with shy voice. – "Ali… are you still mad?"

Alison. – "I'm not mad Emily!"

Emily. – "You looked mad to me when we were in the clinic…"

Alison. – "Why did you sell your eggs?!"

Emily looked down. – "I needed the money, I was late with the rent and I just…" (Sighs) "I'm sorry…"

Alison felt bad of how she snapped on Emily and she just hugged the brunette with a lot of affection…

Alison. – "I'm sorry; I don't want you to feel bad… I'm not mad at you; I just can't handle the idea of someone else having a mini version of you…"

Emily chuckled. – "Who thought that you would be so possessive and jealous…"

Alison smirked. – "Just when it's about you Em…" (She mapped Emily's lips with her fingers and bitted her lips) "Just for you…"

Alison caught Emily under guard when she kissed her, it was an intense kiss that got really hot in question of minutes, especially when the blonde started to pull off Emily's clothes…

Emily smirked. – "I thought that I was grounded…"

Alison squint her eyes and replied. – "Shut up! And kiss me!"

Emily bitted her lips as she found very hot how demanding Alison was… she rushed her moves and help the blonde on getting off all her clothes, Emily was naked and Alison just felt so wet looking at the gorgeous body of the brunette…

Emily slowly approached towards the blonde and she kissed her deeply into the mouth, Emily was enjoying exploring each cavity inside Alison's mouth, the blonde just hummed under the sweet taste of the brunette, both girls moaned when Alison squeezed Emily's breast… the blonde was planning on getting her clothes off but Emily stopped her…

Emily. – "Don't… let me do it…"

The brunette took her time to undress the blonde, she slowly removed each piece of clothing and each time that a new portion of the porcelain skin of the blonde was opening exposed, Emily kissed it… she kissed each cm of Alison's naked skin… and the blonde just moaned, tilted her head back just feeling Emily's lips on her…

Once both were completely naked, they kissed, they kissed with a lot of love and without breaking the kiss, they slowly crawled on bed, Emily softly put Alison against the bed and she continued kissing her as she softly roamed her fingers on Alison's body… the brunette softly squeezed Alison's boobs and she groaned under the kiss as she felt wet…. So wet, just touching the soft big breast of the blonde…

Alison tangled her fingers on Emily's hair and she pushed Emily's head against her own as much as she could, just trying to get as deep as she could inside Emily's mouth… Alison's eyes got bigger when she noticed that Emily was slowly spreading her legs… Emily spread Alison's legs and she softly roamed her right hand on Alison's inner thigh in direction of a wet spot… a wet spot that was craving to feel Emily's touch…

Alison moaned and bitted Emily's bottom lip when she felt Emily's fingers roaming her folds…

Emily whispered out of breath. – "Can I… can I...?!"

Alison smiled and she softly put her hand over Emily's right hand and she pushed Emily's hand just enough to feel the fingers of the brunette inside her…

Aliso tiled her head back and arched her back… the blonde left out the most erotic sounds that Emily had ever heard… the brunette shut down her eyes and bitted her lips, just feeling the wetness, the warm walls inside the blonde… the brunette groaned when she felt Alison's folds spasms, just squeezing her fingers…

Emily buried her face on Alison's neck and the blonde just spread her legs to Emily and once the brunette started pumping her, Alison hugged Emily with her legs and arms…

Alison moaned and nailed her nails on Emily's back. – "Ah… ahmmm… ahmmm…"

Emily completely lost it just hearing Alison's moans; she pumped the blonde, sliding her fingers in and out with a pace that Alison was loving… Emily bitted Alison's neck and she sucked it until she left a huge hickey on Alison's neck, Emily smiled seeing at her master piece…. She was so proud for marking the blonde…

Alison moaned and gripped harder on Emily's back. – "I'm… I'm…!" (She arched her back and screamed) "I'm cuming!"

Emily understood that Alison was picking on her climax and she quickly put her head on Alison's folds, just sucking all the juices that the blonde was letting out…

Emily moaned and she just felt an eruption on her body, just by tasting Alison's juices… the brunette licked Alison's folds, she roamed her tongue in the cavity that her fingers were just minutes before and Alison moaned and felt wet again…

Alison moaned as she started rocking her hips against Emily's face. – "Fuck Em! You're gonna make me cum again!"

Emily chuckled, she had never before heard the word 'fuck' coming out from Alison's mouth but she would be lying if she said that she didn't love it…. The brunette continued devouring Alison's folds and she didn't stop until she made the girl cum hard again…

Emily crawled up and she shared with the blonde an intense kiss, Alison moaned just tasting her own juices mixed with Emily' saliva…

Emily broke the kiss, just looking for a little of air to breath and said with a goofy face. – "I never thought that we would end like this…"

Alison smiled. – "I did…"

Emily. – "What?"

Alison brushed the wet hair from Emily's face and she smiled when she stared at the sweet chocolate eyes of the brunette…

Alison smiled. – "Deep inside me… I always knew that this kind of happiness… I was just possible to have it with you…"

Emily blushed and smiled, she leaned for another kiss and that night, Emily made sweet love with Alison until their bodies couldn't handle more…

The next morning, Emily slowly opened her eyes and she blushed and smiled as she found her naked body tangled with a naked sleepy blonde… Emily hugged the sleepy blonde, she nuzzled on Alison and she took a deep breath, just entranced into the aroma of her great love… because there was something only she knew… that her happiness… her happy ending… was there… happily sleeping into her arms…


	13. Something only we know Part IV

**Hi guys, thanks for the review ^^ so to reply some of them: Emily didn't tackled a pregnant woman, Alison is not pregnant yet, she just chose the egg's donor that's Emily, she has to choose the sperm donor to get pregnant… so this chapter, it's the last one of this mini emison story, there will be some time jumps. I hope you like it and thank you for following this mini story :D! Like always any comment is welcome ^^**

 _ **Something only we know – Part IV**_

There are thing that we just know... we know that the earth is round... we know that the sky is blue... and we know when we're in love... truly in love...

 _ **(In Emily's apartment)**_  
Emily was nervously opening the door and caring Alison's baggage...  
Emily. - "Come in Ali... it's not too fancy or big but..."

Alison. - "But it's perfect! It's perfect because it has you in it, Em..." (She hugged the brunette and said) "Thank you for taking me in..."

Emily blushed and smiled. - "Off course... there is no need to pay a hotel if you can stay with me..."

Alison happily smiled and as soon as she saw the big bed on the tiny studio, she rushed and lay down on it...

Emily chuckled. - "Comfortable?!"

Alison. - "Almost... I just need one thing..."

Emily approached and said. - "What do you need? Another pillow or..."

Emily couldn't end her sentence as Alison dragged her on bed; Emily lay down on bed and Alison got closer to her, curling on Emily...

Alison hummed. - "Hmmm... now I'm comfortable..."

Emily chuckled and she happily became Alison's pillow, the brunette was playing with the gold hair of the blonde when Alison started a conversation...

Alison. - "Em..."

Emily. - "Hmmm...?"

Alison. - "Where are we gonna live? I mean... I just came here to California for the fertility treatment but my plan was to return to Rosewood once I get pregnant... but if you want to stay here in California, I could considerate to move to California..."

Emily. - "Will you really do that for me?"

Alison. - "Off course Em..." (She looked at her into the eyes and said with a lot of love) "I would do anything for you…"

Emily chuckled, blushed and felt more in love with the blonde...

Alison locked her look on Emily and said. - "So do you want stay here?"

Emily. - "I don't know... I really don't have something here in California... mmm… why do you want to go back to Rosewood…?"

Alison. - "Well, I've Cece there, I've a good job like a teacher... we could live in my house and…"

The blonde continued talking and Emily just closed her eyes, picturing everything that Alison was telling her… the brunette pictured on her mind how beautiful it would be to raise her child on the town where she found love and a happy smile appeared in her face…

 _ **Some days after…**_

 _ **(In the office of Dr. Montgomery)**_  
Dr. Montgomery. - "So Alison, have you decided about the donor sperm?"

Alison looked at the brunette that was sitting at her side... she happily interlaced their fingers and said with a big smile...

Alison smiled. - "Yeah... WE decided already..."

The doctor noticed the lovely glace between the girls and she chuckled...

Doctor. - "Ok then, now we can..."

Alison interrupted. - "Sorry but before talking about something else, I want Emily's donation... her eggs must be mine! All mine!"

Emily raised an eyebrow. - "Ali!"

Doctor chuckled and Emily blushed...

Doctor. - "Don't worry Alison, donor 48 will be just for you, I already made the arrangements..."

Alison grinned. - "Good... thanks..."

Emily. - "You don't need to do that... I did donate them... my eggs... you're too kind…"

The doctor noticed the guilty face of Emily and said...

Doctor. - "I'm not kind Emily... I just know that if I don't do that, Alison is capable of stealing them…"

Emily chuckled and said as she was turning her head in direction of the blonde. – "Come on Doctor, Ali would never…" (She noticed how Alison was nodding and she just gulped)

Doctor chuckled. – "Well, in any case, Alison, you will need to pay the storage fees…"

Alison smiled. – "It will be a pleasure…"

They continued talking about the procedure…

 _ **Some days after…**_

 _ **(In Emily's apartment)**_  
Emily was walking on circles and constantly turning in direction of the door of the bathroom until this door opened…

Emily. – "So?! Did you…?!"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah…" (She showed the pregnancy test stick) "Now we need to wait…"

Emily nodded very nervous. – "OK…."

They sat on the edge of the bed and they glued their eyes to the stick… they were gulping with serious looks until something happened… something wonderful… and their faces sifted from unease to happiness…

(Gasps of surprise)

Emily jumped with the arms up, she started screaming with so much happiness…

Emily. – "I'm gonna be a mom!"

Alison chuckled and she too stood up as she said; - "WE… we're gonna be moms…"

Emily smiled. – "Yeah… we…" (She hugged her tight and said) "Oh Ali! I'm so happy! So, so, so HAPPY! Thank you!"

Alison smiled and hugged her back. – "Me too… thank you…."

Both girls stood like that for a long moment… hugging… smiling…just being grateful for the new life with which they were blessed…

 _ **Some weeks after…**_

 _ **(In Alison's living room at her house in Rosewood)**_  
Alison saw Emily very nervous, walking in circles and biting her nails so the blonde hugged her with a lot of love... Alison hugged Emily from the neck and she started to put a lot of kisses all over her face... the brunette chuckled and blushed under so tender touch…

Alison. - "Calm down Em... I don't know why you're so nervous... your mom is lovely..."

Emily. - "You said that because you're not the one who will threw a bomb on her! Yeah let's see how lovely she will be when i confess to her: 'hey mom! You know what?! I've been lying to you because I didn't end school, I'm broke... I lost all the money that Dad left me for college and by the way! I just got Alison pregnant!'..."

Pam yelled as she was getting in without making any noise. - "You…what?!"

The two girls froze and just turned their head in slow motion, like robots, towards the old woman that was behind them...

Alison chuckled with nervous. - "H... hi... Ms. Fields.. I didn't hear you ringing the bell…"

Pam. - "I saw the door open and when I heard Emily's voice; I just let myself in... I hope it's ok..."

Alison gulped. – "Sure… you're always welcome…"

(Awkward silence)

Emily said with a shaky voice. – "Mom… I…. I…"

Alison saw how much Emily was struggling for finding her words so she took a deep breath and she entranced a hand with Emily, Pam noticed it and she raised an eye brow as she locked her look on Alison…

Alison said as she looked at Pam into the eyes. – "Ms. Fields, I love your daughter, I'm being in love with her forever and it took me a long… long time to finally be able to say it out loud but now that I found my voice to do it, I will not stop screaming it for the world to hear that I…" (She turned her head in direction of Emily and when her eyes got locked with Emily's eyes, she said with a smile) "That I… Alison DiLaurentis… I choose Emily Fields as my one and only love… as my partner for life… and as the mother of my children..."

Emily smiled and blushed, just entranced on two beautiful sapphires that were looking at her with a lot of love…

Alison turned her head in direction of Pam and said. – "So thank you Ms. Fields, thank you for creating so wonderful human being as Emily…"

Pam was in shock, too many information to take in, she was with the arms crossed, with a serious look that was staring at Alison's face… she have knew Alison since the blonde was a little kid and this was the 1st time that she was seeing her like that… with so much determination… with so much honesty…

Pam was processing all the information and for a second, she looked down and her look got locked on Alison's belly… it was too soon to see a big pregnancy belly but the old woman couldn't stop smiling, just thinking that her future grandchild was growing inside the belly of the blonde…

Pam said as she softly put her hand on Alison's belly. – "So… are you pregnant? And it's my grandchild?"

Emily nodded and said with a shy smile. – "Yeah… we're having a baby…"

Both girls were gulping, just waiting for Pam's reaction, the old woman was with the look down, just staring at Alison's belly and without saying anything, Emily gulped and sweat, just thinking that her mom wasn't taking the news very well but all the distress that the two girls were feeling, it disappeared as soon as Pam looked up with a warm big smile…

Pam said with excitement and tears of happiness. – "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

Pam hugged the two girls and the girls just smiled and hugged her back.

 _ **Some weeks after…**_

 _ **(In Alison's house at Rosewood)**_

Emily and Alison were choosing the color of the walls for the nursery of their child… the old room of Alison as a teenager's girl was going to become the nursery room and Alison couldn't be more happy… it has been just some weeks since they got back but it looked like they were living together for years… they knew each other so well that living together became so natural…

Emily. – "So I think that this pink it could look beautiful…"

Alison. – "Why pink? We don't know yet the sex…"

Emily/ - "Oh, I know…"

Alison raised and eye brow and Emily chuckled…

Emily. – "My instinct it's telling me that it's a girl…"

Alison smirked. – "Well, your instinct also told you that 'Wonder Woman' was going to be a great movie and it wasn't…"

Emily. – "Oh Ali… it wasn't that bad…"

Alison said with a little of jealousy. – "You just said that because you were just drooling over the actress…"

Emily bitted her lips and Alison just huffed and rolled her eyes…

(Ring bell)

Alison went to open the door and Emily followed her…

Emily chuckled. – "Ali, don't be jealous…"

Alison pouted as she was opening the door. – "I'm not!"

(Door open)

Hanna smirked. – "Oh God! You look so jealous!"

(Gasps of surprise)

Emily & Alison. – "Hanna?!"

Emily. – "Wha… what…?!"

Hanna said as she crossed her arms. – "Really Em?! You get our Queen Bee pregnant and you don't tell me?!" (She said as someone else hit her head from behind) "Hey!"

Spencer. – "This is not about you!" (She turned her look towards the couple and said) "But really, it hurts that you didn't tell us anything…"

Emily gulped. – "Sorry, it just… it just happened so fast and…"

Alison. – "How do you know?"

Spencer. – "I'm a Hastings… I know everything…"

Hanna rolled her eyes

Alison chuckled. – "Yeah but really how…?"

Aria. – "I told them… my mom talked with Emily's mom and it looks like Ms. Fields can't stop talking about her future grandchild so… my mom found out thanks to Ms. Fields and then she told me…" (She approached towards Alison with a big teddy bear and hugged her) "I'm so happy for you! Congrats!"

Alison smiled and hugged her back. – "Thanks… we're happy too…" (She looked at the three girls and said) "And I'm sorry for not sharing the news sooner but to be honest, we haven't spoken in years and I didn't know if it was ok to call you for giving you the news…"

Aria. – "Off course it's ok to call us! Yeah, each one of us have their own life but… we're more than friends… we're sisters… so even if we haven't been around in Rosewood, you can always come to us…"

Alison smiled. – "Thanks…"

Hanna. – "So… if we're like sisters… is this incest?!"

(Laughs)

Spencer rolled her eyes. – "Oh Hanna, glad to see that some things never change…"

Hanna. – "What do you mean…?"

Emily chuckled. – "Well, so happy that you're here, come in!"

The girls got inside the house and for the 1st time in their lives, they got reunited for something happy…

 _ **Some months after…**_

 _ **(In Alison & Emily's bedroom)**_

They were on bed, Alison was rolling as she was asleep, it had been difficult to the blonde to get comfortable on bed with the big belly that she had… Emily happily opened her eyes and she smiled when she saw at her side, Alison pregnant…

Emily's thought as she was staring at Alison asleep. – "I want to gaze at her… it's like how, when your eyes get used to the strong light, a lot of things come into view…" (Chuckles) "She's so cute when she's sleeping… even if she snores…"

Alison felt a constant gaze over her and she said with a sleepy voice with the eyes closed…

Alison. – "You're staring…"

Emily chuckled. – "I'm gazing…"

Alison. – "Hmmm…" (She wildly opened her eyes and sat on bed)

Emily said with concern. – "Ali?! What is wrong?!"

Alison looked at her into the eyes and said. – "I think my water just broke!"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison showed a painful face as she started feeling the contractions…

Alison. – "Emily…"

Emily said nervously. – "Ok… Ok…" (She quickly stood up from bed and changed as she said) "Ok… I have the keys… I have the bag… the pillow…" (She got out of the bedroom with everything at exception of the pregnant girl that was still on bed)

Alison scolded. – "Emily! Don't you think that you're forgetting something very important?!"

Emily was on the stairs, when she heard the blonde, and then it hit her…

Emily. – "Oh right… Ali…"

She climbed the stairs again and came back for the blonde…

 _ **Some hours after…**_

 _ **(In the hospital)**_

Alison screaming. – "AAAHHH!"

Doctor. – "Come on Alison, another push!"

Alison squeezed Emily's hand and she may have broken it but the brunette didn't care as it was worthy when she heard the screams of her child…

(Baby's screams)

Emily smiled. – "OMG! Ali! He's perfect!"

Doctor. –"Would you like to cut the cord?"

Emily. – "May I?!"

Doctor. – "Off course, it's your child…"

Emily giggled and she happily cut the cord; the nurses took the baby to clean him up and then they gave it to the girls… Alison was out of breath and energy but as soon as she took the little baby on her arms, it was like all her energy came back to her…

Alison smiled. – "Oh Em… look at him…"

Emily smiled. – "Yeah…" (She caressed the baby's face with her finger and her smile got bigger when the baby gripped her finger) "OMG! He's so strong!"

Alison smiled and she stared at the brunette. – "Thank you, Emily, for giving me so beautiful gift…"

Emily smiled and kissed her, she hugged the blonde and she said as she looked at her and the baby…

Emily. – "No Ali… thank you… thank you for this beautiful present…"

Both girls smiled and kissed again, the baby giggled and then all the attention of the girls was over him…

The nurse. – "Do you've a name for the baby?"

Emily chuckled. – "I did when I thought that it was gonna be a girl…but he's a boy…"

Alison. – "I have a name…"

Emily. – "Really? What?"

Alison smiled and then she looked at the little boy that was in her arms…

Alison smiled. – "I have the perfect name for this handsome little boy…"

The baby looked at the blonde and smiled, with a big smile, just feeling the love…

 _ **(In the hospital room)**_

(Knock knock)

Emily. – "Come in!"

Pam opened the door and smiled as she looked at her dear Emmy with a baby into her arms…

Pam smiled. – "OMG! Can I…?"

Emily. – "Off course mom…"

The brunette passed the baby into the arms of her mother and she felt so happy looking at the big smile of the old woman… Pam was trilled of joy, just having her 1st grandchild into her arms…

Pam said with tears. – "I would love that your Dad could be alive to see this…"

Emily sighed. – "Me too…"

Pam shook her head and cleared her tears, she kissed the head of the baby and other persons got inside the room…

The girls. – "Can we get in?"

Alison smiled. – "Off course! Come…"

Pam. – "Do you wanna…?"

Aria put herself 1st on line and said with a high tone of voice. – "Me! I'm 1st!"

The little brunette took the baby into her arms and her heart just melt looking at the beautiful baby…

Aria. – "OMG, he's beautiful!"

Spencer and Hanna stood up at each side of Aria and they smiled looking at the new born…

Spencer smiled. – "Do you've a name?"

Emily. – "Yes…" (She looked at Alison and smiled) "Ali chose it…"

Hanna. – "And what's it?"

Everybody looked at Alison and the blonde smiled, she slowly opened her mouth and said the name of the baby…

Alison. – "Wayne… Wayne DiLaurentis-Fields…"

Pam left a tear ran over her cheek and she looked with a lot of love towards the blonde…

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_

There is something only I always knew… I knew that I don't need too much to be happy, that I didn't need a luxurious life or fame or a fancy job… I just knew… I just know… I know that I don't need anything of that… because my happiness, my true happiness is the simple things in life; like getting older with the love of your life or like seeing your child growing up…

 _ **Some years after…**_

 _ **(In Rosewood preschool)**_

Emily. – "So, are you sure that you don't want to come home with us?"

Alison. – "Em, he will be ok…"

Emily. – "But…"

A teacher yelled. – "Ok, parents! It's time… come on kids, let's get in…"

The little boy smiled looking at all the kids, he was so happy to start school and excited to make friends, he ran towards the building with all the kids when he heard the bell but he remembered that he forgot something, so he ran back towards his moms and hugged them and kissed them…

Alison kissed the little boy and said. – "I love you; have a beautiful 1st day ok…"

The little boy nodded and he turned in direction of the nervous brunette, he noticed that she was more nervous than him and he just hugged her with a lot of love and whispered into her hear the words: "I love you mommy…"

Emily melt with those words and all her worries just vanished… she hugged him tight and said as she kissed his head…

Emily smiled. – "And I love you my beautiful boy…"

(Bell ringing)

Alison chuckled. – "Em… he will be late if you don't let it go…"

Emily pouted. – "I know…"

The couple looked at their little boy, happily running towards his 1st day at preschool…

Alison gripped on Emily's arm and leaned her head on Emily's arm as she said. – "He's growing up so fast…"

Emily smiled. – "Yeah… but you know… no matter how older he become… he will always be my little boy…"

Alison chuckled. – "Yeah… that will be something only we know…"

Emily smiled and rubbed Alison shoulder and kissed her…

Emily. – "Let's go home…"

Alison smiled and both girls walking together, hands interlaced and Emily smiled looking at how beautiful life she had…

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_

So like I told you, it's the simple things that bring really happiness on our lives and that are the things we just know…

 **\- The END -**


	14. Sonata of Love Part I

**Hi again,**

 **So this story came to my mind with La la land soundtrack, 'Mia & Sebastien's theme'. ****This is another mini Emison story, the girls don't know each other and the plot has nothing to do with PLL series…**

 **So I hope you like it and any comment & review is welcome, thanks ^^; have a great week-end!**

 **NOTE: Juilliard it's a performing arts conservatory in NY, it's widely regarded as one of the world's leading music schools with some of the most prestigious arts programs (dance, drama and music).**

* * *

 _ **Sonata of love – Part I**_

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_

 _Dreams... a reason to live... a goal to get... dreams... they're beautiful isn't? Yes, they're... so do you have dreams? Do you pursue them when you're awake? Because, I do... I run... I run just trying to catch them and I don't stop until I do..._

 _ **(In the entrance of Juilliard)**_  
Emily smiled with excitement. - "I can't believe I'm here!"

Pam smiled as she hugged her daughter. - "Oh Emy, I'm so happy that your dream became truth! I'm so proud of you!"

Wayne smiled. - "Me too! I can see it already, my beautiful Emy the lead ballerina in the ballet of NY..."

Emily chuckled and blushed. - "Stop it Dad..."

Wayne. - "Ok well... I'm guessing that we should leave you now..." (Emotional voice) "Oh God, this is harder than your 1st day at preschool..."

Emily chuckled looking at the watery-eyes of her Dad. She hugged him with a lot of love and said between kisses...

Emily. - "Dad don't cry, you will make mom cry too..."

(Chuckles from all the family)

Emily took a deep breath and looked at her surroundings... looking at all the wealthy students... she couldn't stop feeling out of place but her mom, Pam, she reassured her the contrary...

Pam. - "Emy, don't let anything intimidate you... not everybody gets a full scholarship in this prestigious school... so be proud of that ok..."

Emily nodded and smiled; she gave a last hug to her parents and said her good-byes. Seeing her parents leaving, it was hard, because she knew that she probably will not see them until holidays. Emily took a deep breath and then look around, she rolled her eyes all over the place... just admiring the feeling of conquer because she did it... she was following her dream... the dream that she had since she was a little girl... but you know what? New dreams will always appear in front of you...

The 1st day of school was going as Emily expected; tough, with a lot of competitive spirit between the classmates but as hard as it was, it was still a dream come true; yes it was. Since the 1st day, Emily was decided to show her potential, to show why she was worthy to be there and she was killing it... yeah... everything was going as planed... everything until she walked around an auditorium.

Emily has always liked classic music but there was something especial... different... unique... on what her ears were hearing... like a mosquito following the light... Emily found herself hypnotized, dragged towards the source of the beautiful melody that was charming her ears. The brunette entered into the auditorium and here she was... a beautiful blonde playing the piano.

Emily. - "Wow..."

The gorgeous blonde didn't notice that she had audience; she was just focused on her music; gliding her fingers lightly over the keys with so much grace, she was not playing but caressing the piano as if it was a delicate rose. As the notes hit Emily's ears, the brunette felt taken by the beautiful melody… it was something that she had never felt before, that no one has ever made her feel. Emily slowly approached, just entranced on the blonde and her music; the blonde was transfixed on the beauty of her fingers dancing on the ivory keys… For Emily, it was a transcending experience, just feeling overtaken by each note… each note flying all over the place like an unnatural wind; just filling the room with feelings, emotions…

The music stopped, the last beautiful note hit and the resonance filled the room; the blonde was taking a deep breath when she turned her head in direction of the brunette; she turned her head because Emily caught her attention when she started applauding. Emily was applauding louder and louder as she walked towards the blonde, just trying to get closer. Thinking that she was doing well, Emily was smiling and applauding but she stopped… she stopped walking and applauding when she noticed the serious grumpy face of the blonde...

Emily said with a shy voice. - "Hi… I..."

The blonde. - "You shouldn't be here... this was a private practice..."

Emily. - "Sorry, I just heard the music and I couldn't stop myself on coming here..." (Nervous chuckles)

The blonde didn't say a Word; she just rolled her eyes and was getting her belongings in order to leave...

Emily. - "It was beautiful... I had never heard that melody before, did you compose it?" (Smile) "You're a great pianist!"

The blonde sighed. - "I'm not interested on being great... great is not enough..."

Emily raised an eyebrow. - "You know, you should at least feel happy when someone gives you a compliment..."

The blonde. - "And you shouldn't get in without asking... it's rude..."

Emily chuckled at the irony...

Emily. - "Rude?! You... accusing Me of being rude... huh..."

The blonde started walking towards the door, without saying a word. It was just a fraction of a second when the blonde past just centimeters of distance from Emily and the brunette blushed, she felt her heart beating fast when the beautiful blue eyes of the blonde looked at her; it was just a fraction of a second but it was all that Emily needed to feel herself taken by the blonde.

The blonde just glanced at her with annoyance and left the room…  
Emily sighed, just looking at the girl leaving. - "So beautiful talent in such beautiful face..." (Sighs) "But with that bad temper... geez... my condolences to the brave dude that dare to date her…"

A lovely melody… a look… a brief encounter… one good thing is sure, love is like music, when it hits you, you feel it right away even without notice…

* * *

 **Hi, so if you didn't notice it, Emily is in Juilliard to become a professional ballet dancer and she just met with a blonde pianist… I think that you know 'who' this blonde is ^^…**


	15. Sonata of Love Part II

**Hi again,**

 **So thank you for the reviews, this will be a multiple chapter story, not sure yet of how many chapters but I just hope you like it ^^. Here the second part of this story…**

* * *

 ** _Sonata of love – Part II_**

 ** _(Emily's narrative as she was riding her bike towards the school)_**

 _I was a child without fear… ghosts didn't scare me, and neither did monsters or the dark, I could look under the bed completely sure that there were no monsters; I could stand up to a girl five years older than me, sure that they couldn't steal my lunch. And it's always been like that until now… knowing I can dance ballet as no one; yeah, I continue being fearless in that sense; not letting the nervous overwhelmed my performance because that's not what makes me afraid… what really makes me afraid is one word with 4 letters… LOVE… falling in love scares me because I see it as a distraction, because I think that if I fall in love, I will lose focus on my dream, so no! I will not lose my dream because of love…_

 ** _(In the entrance of Julliard)_**  
Emily smiled as she was looking around the building, the perfect weather, sunny with fresh air; the trees, the echoes of the music inside… everything was just perfect. Emily saw a beautiful perfect cheery blossom tree, just in the zone where people leave their bikes and she found it beautiful enough to take some pictures of it…

Emily smiled, she kneeled in the ground, just looking for the best angle; she was so focus on her own thoughts that she didn't notice the blonde that was just walking in her direction… Emily felt a breeze of fresh air rushing against her, so she closed her eyes and she just took pictures without really looking at it.

The blonde was wearing a beautiful skirt that it just blew up when a strong breeze of air kicked up, exposing her underwear for a fraction of a second. The blonde blushed terrible and she immediately used her hands to put down her skirt, she looked around and she didn't see anyone and she sighed of relief until she looked down and noticed the brunette that was just taking pictures with her phone…

The blonde snapped. – "Hey! You! Did you just take a picture of ME?!"

Emily opened her eyes again and she looked confused until she looked at her phone; she blushed when she noticed that her phone caught the precise moment when the beautiful pink underwear of the blonde was exposed…

Emily blushed, speechless. – "Ah…"

The blonde looked angry and she just gripped on the books that she was holding on her arms… Emily stood up and she rubbed the back of her head, she chuckled with a goofy face, just trying to look as natural as she could…

Emily. – "I'm sorry! But this was just a miraculous coincidence…" (Smile)

The eyes of the blonde squint with anger and she just huffed as she was throwing her books towards the brunette…

Emily said as she was dodging the books. – "Hey! Don't use books as weapons!"

The blonde. – "You, camera voyeur! You won't get away with this! You pervert!"

Emily. – "Pervert?! I'm not a pervert! What part of 'coincidence' don't you get?!"

The brunette couldn't dodge a book and she fell down, sitting on the cold ground and it hurt her butt; she was rubbing her butt when she noticed the blonde that was standing up in front of her with one last book, just in position to really nailing it in Emily's head…

Emily said without thinking. – "Stop it! Come on!" (She said with a sarcastic voice) "Who would ever target you!"

The brunette closed her eyes, just waiting for the hit but nothing happened as her last words had an impact on the blonde; Emily looked up and she gulped when she noticed a burst of pain on the blue eyes of the blonde…

Emily gulped. – "I… sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as the blonde took her books back and walked away very fast…

Emily sighed. – "Great way to start this week…" (Sighs and then she looked at her phone) "Damn it! I'm gonna be late!"

 ** _(In Juilliard)_**

Professor. – "Ms. Fields, you're late!"

Emily. – "I'm so sorry… really sorry…"

Professor sighed. – "I hope this doesn't become a habit, understood?"

Emily nodded and she got in when the professor waved her hands, welcoming her in; she happily got inside but her smile fainted of her face as she heard all the gossips around her…

Gossips' voice. – "Looks like Ms. Sandoval just choose her new favorite girl…" (Another voice girl) "I heard that she gets preference treatment because she's poor…" (Mocking laughs) "Poor and without talent…. What a looser!" (Mocking laughs)

Emily gulped hard and she just shook her head trying to don't let the words hurt her feelings.

Emily said to herself. – "Without talent?! Ha! We will see that!"

It was a rough week, not just for her 2nd encounter with the blonde, but because without looking for it, Emily just became the target of one group of pretentious girls… girls that were absolutely jealous of Emily's talent and they weren't willing to admit it so they just continued doing their best on bulling Emily.

 ** _(In the cafeteria of the school)_**

A mean girl said as she pushed Emily on the ground. – "Ups… sorry… but you should look when you're walking…" (Devious smile)

Emily took a deep breath and she just controlled her anger, she was done with the bulling but she didn't want to get in a fight and put in jeopardy her scholarship; she just stood up, ignoring the girl and just trying to clean the mess of food that was in the floor. A lunch lady approached and she tried to help the brunette to clean the mess but Emily gently told her that she would do it, they were talking and the mean girl noticed it…

The mean girl said. – "Ho, Look Fields, you finally made a friend, someone of your level…"

Emily saw that the lunch lady looked sad and she just snapped…

Emily said with anger. – "Hey! Enough! Say you're sorry to her!" (She pointed out towards the lunch lady)

The mean girls just laughed and she left without saying sorry; Emily sighed and she just turned in direction of the lady and said…

Emily. – "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that…"

The lunch lady. – "Neither do you…" (Smile) "But thank you for standing up for me… maybe you could do it for yourself the next time…"

Emily looked down and she mumbled. – "It's ok… I can take it… I just don't want troubles…" (She sighed when she noticed that all her food was on the floor) "Well, looks like today, I'm not eating…"

The lunch lady. – "Wait here…"

Emily raised an eye brow; she looked at the lunch lady leaving the scene and coming back just in time when Emily finished cleaning.

The lunch lady said as she put a box of food on Emily's hands. – "Take this…"

Emily blushed. – "No, no… really you don't have to…" (Stomach sounds)

The lunch lady chuckled. – "Well, your stomach definitely needs to eat… please take it…"

Emily said as she was looking for money on her pockets. – "I will pay you…"

The lunch lady shook her head and waved her hands. – "No, it's ok… don't worry, it's not food of the cafeteria, I did this on my home…"

Emily. – "If this is your lunch, I can't definitely accept it!"

The lunch lady chuckled, looking at the worried look of the brunette. – "Don't worry, it's not my lunch… I made it for someone… mmm…. I hope you like it; it's the favorite of my Ali…"

Emily wasn't sure who this 'Ali' was neither to believe if this was really not the food of the ma'am but she couldn't say more as the lady just walked away…

At the end of courses, just the staff of the kitchen stood in the cafeteria, just to clean. The lunch lady was grabbing heavy boxes when someone approached to give her a hand…

Alison. – "Nanna, don't… it's too heavy for you…" (She grabbed the boxes) "Here, let me take them…"

The lunch lady smiled. – "Thanks Ali…"

Alison smiled and she just stood and helped to clean the place; it was already late when they finished cleaning. They sat and stood along to talk, without warning Alison put an envelope with money on the lady's bag.

The lunch lady. – "Ali, you don't have to…"

Alison smiled. – "I don't know what you're talking about… I've done nothing…" (Big smile)

The lunch lady chuckled. – "Fine… thank you…"

Alison smiled and they continued talking…

The lunch lady. – "Are you eating well?"

Alison chuckled. – "I think that I eat too well, with all the food that you continue making for me…" (Chuckles) "Really, you don't need to continue looking for me..."

The lunch lady softly grabbed Alison's hand and kissed it and smiled. – "I will always look for you Ali… I might not be your mother but I did see you grew up…"

Alison mumbled with sadness. – "Mmm… mother…"

The lunch lady. – "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring you bad memories…"

Alison shook the water that was trying to fall from her eyes and she said. – "No, it's ok… mmm… so tell me, what amazing dinner you did for me today?"

The lunch lady chuckled. – "Well, about that…"

 ** _(Another day in an auditorium)_**

Profesor Sandoval. – "Ok ladies, like you know, today is the trial for the main role of the play that we will do this semester. Give your music to my assistant and remember: no one can't dance, without music ok…"

Everybody was very nervous; this moment, it was going to define who was the best of the promo, all eyes where over Emily and Emily just looked at them with a cocky look, she was sure of herself until she couldn't find her CD of music…

Emily gulped as she was looking inside her bag. – "OMG! Where is it?! I know that I put it in here?!"

The brunette looked around and she noticed the mean girls that were just smiling at her, this wasn't an accident but she didn't have time to argue with them…

Emily approached to the assistant and said. – "Hey, I don't find my CD of music, can't I use my phone?"

The assistant. – "I'm sorry, but I don't have the cables to connect a phone with the speakers of the auditorium…"

Emily sighed. – "Ok, I will be back… I will find something…"

The brunette was on the hallways of the school, she looked desperate and someone noticed it…

The lunch lady. – "Hey, there's something wrong?"

Emily confessed to the lady what was happening…

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "I can't lose this chance! This is my dream! I just can't…"

The lunch lady. – "Relax, breath… breath… I've an idea…" (She waved her hands) "Go back to the auditorium…"

Emily. – "What?! But…"

The lunch lady. – "Go… just go… everything will be ok… just trust me…"

Emily sighed; she wasn't sure what to do really besides to skip the chance to perform so she just walked back to the auditorium.

One by one, the auditions started…

Profesor Sandoval. – "Ok. Fields, your turn…" (Smile) "Please delight us with your performance…"

Emily was rubbing her arm, not sure what to do; she looked at the mocking smiles of the girls that were just enjoying the moment and Emily bitted her lips, just trying to control her frustration…

Profesor. – "Fields, what are you waiting for?"

Emily mumbled. – "Well… I…"

The brunette was trying to find her words when someone appeared, leaving the entire crowd speechless. Emily recognized the blonde that was walking on her direction and all the class started whispering around her…

Whispers:

 _"Isn't that Alison DiLaurentis?_

 _\- Yes, she's…_

 _\- Alison… you mean the prodigy pianist?_

 _\- You mean the youngest person to ever win all the piano competition?_

 _\- I heard that she has rejected a thousand of offers to go overseas…_

 _\- What's she doing at a ballet trial?"_

The blond stood up in front of the brunette and started talking…

Alison. – "I'm not doing this for you ok…" (She looked at the piano that was in the auditorium and said) "What is your song?"

Emily looked confused. – "What?!"

Alison. – "The song… the song that you were planning to use for your performance… what is it?!"

Emily. – "Hmmm… Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 of Chopin…"

Alison nodded and she just sat comfortable on the piano, the entire class was with the mouth open and Alison just smirked looking at them…

Profesor Sandoval. – "What is happening here?! Fields, could you explain?"

Emily. – "Ah…."

Alison. – "Miss Fields will dance with live music, I offer to be her pianist, I don't think that performing with a pianist is forbidden…"

The professor. – "No, it's not…"

Alison smiled. – "Well then…" (She looked at the brunette and said to her) "When you're ready…"

Emily smiled, not knowing what was happening… a miracle? A prank? Who knows; but for Emily this was her moment to shine. The brunette nodded to the blonde and she just took a deep breath and her movements started; the piano slithered, rich and sweet as syrup, resonated warmly against the ears of the entire crowd. And there she was: Emily Fields, dancing as she had never done it before, just letting her entire body to melt with the music as one.

Alison looked at the brunette, she slowly followed each movement of the brunette and she just used Emily's movements to mark her tempo; it was just like she was shaping the song for Emily; it was perfect…

Emily ended her performance and the entire auditorium was in silence, Emily gulped, for a second she thought that it was a bad sign until she looked up to the crowd and applauses were hearing, even the mean girls couldn't control their hands, hitting against each other… just to applause the beautiful performance of the brunette. Emily smiled, with a big, big smile and then she turned in direction of her savior… of the girl that just helped her without a reason.

Alison approached and said with a diamond smile. – "That was very exquisite… good job" (She smirked) "Who would think that such a pervert as you, could dance like that…" (Smirks) "I think that it's time to properly introduce us, don't you think…?" (She stretched her hand) "Hi, I'm Alison DiLaurentis…"

Emily looked at the blonde and she could feel it… once again, her heart was beating fast… her cheeks were red of blush… and there it was… the feeling… the feeling that she had been trying to control, to keep it away from her heart….

 ** _(Emily's narrative as she was entranced, looking at Alison)_** _They say falling in love is a reflex… something you can't learn or control… like being afraid... like breathing… I… I don't believe it, well I didn't believe it… at least until now…_

Alison raised an eyebrow. – "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

Emily blushed just transfixed by the beauty of the girl. – "Oh God…"

Her dream is becoming a reality… her passion is ignited… her future is bright and her heart is just dancing, melting under the charm of a beautiful blonde pianist…

* * *

 **Hi, so this was the 2nd chapter, I hope you like it, any comment is welcome, I will try to publish the next one soon ^^, until then, have a great day!**


	16. Sonata of Love Part III

**Hi thank you for your kind words, really, it boosts me to update ^^, thank you. So here is the 3** **rd** **chapter of this mini emison story, like you know, Alison helped Emily and this chapter will start the next day after the ballet trial. Like always any comment is welcome :D**

 **NOTE 1: For the dream part, everything between [ ] it's to introduce the scene, I mean, the dream sequence will show different memories of Alison, so every time that you see [ ], that means that's a new scene, another memory… I hope it's clear…**

 **NOTE 2: In the dream, there will be important sentences, words that you should keep in mind for the entire chapter, they will be mentioned on the chapter outside the dream and I hope you understand the mean of it…**

* * *

 _ **Sonata of love – Part III**_

 _ **(In Alison's apartment)**_

 _ ***** Alison's dream ~ memories of the past *****_

 _ **[A little Alison (8 years old) playing the piano at home and Jessica DiLaurentis, behind her]**_

Jessica DiLaurentis. – "Alison, I want you to study the sheet music over and over… and play it again and again and again… that's how you're going to perfect it… just what the score calls for… just as the composer intended… perfectly and precisely…"

Alison nods playing the piano as Jessica is watching over her shoulder; the little girl made a mistake and gets a slap on the cheek…

Jessica yelled. – "You're off again!" (Sighs of frustration) "How many times do I have to tell you?! Just follow the sheet music!"

Little Alison looks down and says with a shaky voice as a tear was rolling over her red cheek. – "Sorry…"

Jessica. – "You're not going to bed until you can play that passage perfectly! Take a good look at it! It's all there in the sheet music!"

Alison nods - "Okay…"

Jessica. – "Once again, Alison… remember, it means nothing unless you come in 1st place always…"

 _ **[1**_ _ **st**_ _ **international piano competition]**_

Little Alison was walking over the main halls; with an empty look, looking down as she heard all the whispering around her…

 _Whisperings:_

 _\- Alison's N° 1 again?_

 _\- Well, she's a direct disciple of her mother Jessica DiLaurentis…_

 _\- I bet there's a sheet music plastered onto those blue eyes (Mocking laughs)_

 _\- Look at her arms… they can't hide the bruises from when she hits her…_

 _(Little Alison pulls her sleeves to cover her arms)_

 _\- I feel sorry for her… I heard that she practices seven or eight hours a day, right?_

 _\- Everyday?! When does she get to play? Most people couldn't stand a life that…_

 _\- She really is just like a machine…_

As all the whispering continues around the little blonde; the little girl says to herself…

Alison mumbled to herself. – "None of them know what they're talking about… I'm the only one who knows the truth about my Mom…"

The little Alison closes her eyes and she smiles as she's teleported at her most precious memory…

 _ **[A little Alison (4 years old) in the lap of her mom, her mom is sitting on the floor; both were with a happy smile as the little Alison was putting her tiny fingers over a piano's kid, a cheap toy]**_

Alison giggles as she hits the keyboard with a lot of force, just hitting strong the keys…

Alison's mom. – "Ali, don't…" (Chuckles and kisses on the head of the little girl) "Look, you have to do it like this…" (She softly puts her fingers in the toy) "Are you listening, Ali? You mustn't play so violently… the piano is you… if you touch it gently, it will smile; if you pound it with force, it will become enraged. Touch it like you're caressing your teddy bear…"

The little Alison follows the instruction and she gently puts her fingers on the keyboard…

Her mom smiles. – "That's it Ali! Just like that!" (She fills Alison's face with kisses and then she says as she grabs Alison's hands, guiding them to slide over the keyboard) "All right, again…" (Delicate sweet voice of a tender mom, singing to her child) "Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you're… Up above the world so high… like a diamond in the sky… twinkle, twinkle little star… how I wonder what you're…"

The little child of 4 years old looked up and she smiles with warm affection to a woman without face, the little Alison couldn't remember that face but she just knew that this woman was the person that gave birth to her…

 _ ***** END of the dream *****_

(Knocks of the door)

Alison wildly opens her eyes when she hears the door. She's sweating because of her dream. Alison sighs heavy, still overwhelmed by her dream that was actually memories of her past… she gets out of bed, and she rolls her eyes when she opens the door…

Spencer. – "Well nice to see you too…"

Alison sighs heavy. – "I know why you're here… and my answer is 'NO'…"

Spencer got in with a bag of muffins and she said. – "Well, nice to see that you continue with your charming attitude…" (She serves a cup of coffee for her and says) "Continue like this and you will stay alone…" (She looks up at the blonde, normally the blonde would snap against her with another bitter comment but Alison didn't) "You don't look good…"

Alison sighs heavy. – "I didn't sleep well…"

Spencer. – "Something in your mind…?"

Alison. – "Hmmm…"

Without a real answer, the brunette decides to tease the blonde…

Spencer teases. – "Love sickness…?"

Alison snaps. – "What?! Off course not!"

Spencer smirks. – "IIsn't there anyone you've a crush on? I can give you some advices if you want…"

Alison says with a cold voice. – "I'm just into the piano, you know that…"

Spencer. – "Hmmm… you know, we may not be warm with each other but I really hope you make time for love Ali…"

Alison. – "Why?"

Spencer. – "Because when you're in love with somebody, everything looks colorful…"

Alison chuckles with sadness as she sat on her piano, sliding her fingers over the keys. – "My life is the piano… I exist for the piano… take away the piano and I'm empty… there's nothing left but an ugly resonance…." (Sad chuckle) "There's no one who'd ever fall in love with an ugly resonance like me…"

Spencer says as she picks Alison's cheeks. – "Too dark! There's no sparkle in your eyes! We're in the golden years of our youth! You know!"

Alison rolls her eyes and she looks at her drafts sheets…

Spencer. – "You know… that's why you have been struggling so much with your compositions! Your heart and eyes don't sparkles! You're an adolescent, so they should be all lit up!"

Alison. – "Lit up?!" (Spencer nods and Alison says with a sarcastic tone) "You're too happy for being Spencer… are you stoned? Or are you a clone of her…?"

Spencer chuckles. – "I'm just in love…" (She points out to her happy face and says) "This is how people in love looks like…"

Alison smirks. – "Well, in that case, I pass… not interesting in looking like that…"

Both chuckles and they had breakfast together and then Spencer was under the point of leaving when said…

Alison smirks. – "Good luck on the recital…"

Spencer. – "I still need an accompanist…"

Alison. – "I'm a soloist…"

Spencer smirks. – "Me too but I think that I can tolerate to play with someone like you… so can you at least think about it…?"

Alison sighs. – "I will think about it…"

Spencer. – "It's all I ask…"

 _ **(In Julliard)**_  
Emily was walking towards her 1st class; she was in the clouds looking at her phone as there was a reason that was producing fluttering feelings on her stomach… Emily blushes and giggles as she's looking at her phone, at a particular photo that she took by accident…

Emily blushes. – "What a great picture, she made…" (Giggles)

The brunette was completely lost on her bubble, until she looked at the clock and noticed that she needed to run in order to don't be late. As soon as she walked inside the ballet's room; she looked surprised as everybody was warming up with so much excitement, just trying to show off the best of them.

Emily smirks. – "Someone's pretty pumped up…"

Professor Sandoval. – "You're right…"

Emily made a little jump, she didn't notice the presence of the professor behind her, the professor chuckled as she saw the reaction of the brunette…

Professor. – "Did I scare you?!"

Emily says with a shy voice. – "Sorry, I just talked without thinking and I didn't notice that you were there…"

Ms. Sandoval. – "Don't worry Emily; you got it right…" (She looks at all the students and says) "After witnessing your performance, how can they not get all fired up?" (Smile) "The way you and that girl, the pianist… the way you two were that day, it's burned into our mind! I included…" (Chuckles) "I'll never forget it! And I'm sure they'll never forget it too…"

The professor patted Emily's back and she walked towards the rest of the class… Emily looks at the rest of the class and she smiles at herself for the reaction that she could produce on them…

Ms. Sandoval. – "Ok guys, let's start! So soon I will publish the results of the trials okay, now let's start this class!"

The class stars and Emily starts dancing…

Emily self-talk in her mind as she was dancing. – "The people here will not forget my performance… our performance during the trial… I won't forget it…. I won't forget it; even if I die… thank you… it's all thank to you that I'm this happy… because you accompanied me that day… because you played the piano for me… thank you, Alison…"

 _ **(In the cafeteria)**_

Mary. – "Thank you Ali, you're an angel…" (Kisses on the cheek of Alison)

Alison chuckles. – "Nanna, stop it! You're gonna make me blush… I'm not an angel…"

Mary says as she hugs Alison with a lot of affection. – "You're my angel, even if you say you're not…"

Alison chuckles; they continue talking and then Alison put out a ticket and gives it to the old woman…

Alison. – "So I don't know if you remember Spencer, but there will be an recital, I will play a piece with her and I would like you to come…"

Mary says with watery-eyes. – "Oh Ali, thank you… I will love to go…"

Alison smiles. – "Ok then, let's go together, I will see you in the park at four; don't be late…"

The old lady waves her hand to the blonde who's walking away. Once Alison is out of side; she takes her phone out and makes a call…

Mary. – "Hey, how are you?" (Chuckles) "I guess that you're very busy… isn't? Well, I was asking because there will be a recital and I was wond-…" (She chuckles as she hears the excitement of the other person on the phone) "Yeah, she will be playing there… ok then, I will send you the information by text…"

 _ **(Emily's narrative as she was entranced, thinking on Alison)**_

 _I'm not myself these days; I'm out of here… (Sighs as she looks up at the sky) Before I know it… against a screen of bright red clouds, I hear the refrain against the black curtain of my closed eyes… over and over… again and again… and every time, my heart just dances, remembering that melody she played for me… I want to heart it again, yet I don't… one more time… I want to see her… yet I don't want to see her… (She maps her lips with her fingers and says) I want to feel those lips…_

Emily was so lost on her own thoughts, she was walking by a park that was close to the school and she stopped walking as she noticed someone too in that park; she stared at the blonde, under a beautiful flower tree… petals just flying around the blonde, making her look even more magical and beautiful if that was even possible…

Emily's thoughts as she was staring at the blonde. – "If I disrupt her, she'll hate me huh?" (Sighs) "This kind of feeling… what was it called again? (She puts a hand over the beating heart on her chest) "What do you call this kind of feeling again?"

Alison was admiring the beauty of a tree when she felt a constant gaze over her; she turns around and she shows a grumpy face when she recognize who was staring at her…

Alison. – "Why are you looking at me like that again…?"

Emily blushes just transfixed by the beauty of the girl. – "Oh God…"

Alison coverts her body and says. - "What are you staring at?! You were gonna sneak another shot, weren't you? Pervert!"

Emily. – "I would never… I didn't…"

Alison squint her eyes. – "Liar!"

Emily sighed. – "Talk about over-confident…"

Alison shot, looking very angry. – "You're so full of shi-…"

The lunch lady says as she was walking towards the girls, waving her hands. – "Ali!"

Alison shifted her face and became sweet as soon as the old woman approached…

Alison says with a sweet face and a happy smile. – "Hey nanna…"

Emily looking surprised. – "Nanna?!"

Mary. – "Hey, you again, nice to see you…" (She looks down thinking that maybe Alison would be ashamed to be linked with her)

Alison says with a big smile as she forces the old lady to look up. – "Nanna, don't…" (She hugs the old woman and says as she was looking at the brunette into the eyes) "She's my nanna, Mary…" (She quint her eyes with a lethal look) "Do you've a problem with that?!"

Emily shook her head as she gulped. – "No…"

Alison smirked. – "Good…"

Mary chuckles and she says as she hugs Alison's face with her hands. – "Isn't she the sweetest girl in the world?!"

Emily says with nervous chuckles. – "Huh?! Sweet?! Yeah… sure the sweetest…" (She mumbles to herself) "Can you believe that instant about-face? Geez…"

Alison says with a lethal look. – "Did you just say something…?!"

Emily shook her head with gulps. – "No, nop…. Nothing…."

Alison squint her eyes. – "Hmmm…"

Mary. – "Ali, come on, we will be late…"

Emily. – "Late for what?"

Mary. – "A recital… do you wanna come?"

Alison shows a shocker look. – "Nanna!"

Emily nods with a happy smile. – "I would love to!"

Alison rolls her eyes and the three started walking together; they didn't notice it, but someone was staring at them from the distance…

 _ **(In the entrance of the building where the recital was going to happen)**_

Emily sighed with sadness. – "I can't believe that there's no more tickets…"

Mary. – "Don't you've another ticket for Emily, Ali?"

Alison. – "No, nanna, I just bought one for nanna… Sorry, you came in vain…"

Emily shrugs her shoulders. – "It's ok, it was nice to spend time with you two…" (Smile)

Alison rolled her eyes and she just got inside the building; Emily cheered her up as she saw the girl got inside…

Emily. – "Break a leg!"

The brunette zoned out and she jumped when someone else approached her…

Emily. – "What the…? You scared me?!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow when she saw the young blonde woman that was laughing at her side; she stared at her as she found someone familiar in that young woman; looking at her, she might be around 30 at top…

The young blonde woman smirks. – "You're staring too much…"

Emily blushes. – "Sorry, it just that… hmmm… do we know each other? There something in you that I find very familiar… you look like her… mmm… are you familiar of Alison?"

The young woman chuckles and smirks. – "You're very perceptive… " (She looks at the building and says) "I saw you with her in the park, are you two friends…?" (She looks at the brunette and teases) "Or maybe lovers…?"

The young woman laughs when she notices the blush on Emily's cheeks. Emily was going to say something but she couldn't as the other woman dragged inside the building…

Emily – "Wait, I don't have a ticket…"

The blonde winks her eye and says – "Me neither but that will not stop me to see her performing, I've never missed a performance of her and this will not be the exception…"

 _ **(Inside the auditorium)**_

The blonde says to Emily. – "The dry air… the smell of dust… don't you love this?!" (Emily was going to say something but the blonde didn't let her) "Look! Those seats over there are open…"

They sat just in time when the recital started…

Emily. – "It's been a while since I heard a live recital… what about you…?"

The blonde hummed, focusing on the stage. – "Hmmm…. May 4th, that was Ali's last recital…" (Big smile)

Emily. – "You're calling her 'Ali'… so you're close then…"

The blonde woman gulped, she looked down, thinking that she might over talk…

Emily. – "We haven't introduced ourselves… I'm Emily Fields by the way and you're…"

The blonde. – "Cece… Cece Drake…"

Emily. – "Ah…. Drake… not DiLaurentis… so you, two you're not family then…"

The blonde gripped on her lap and she just bitted her lips…

Cece. – "You know, this kind of recital is a little boring, it's the same piece over and over; just played by different people… you can't notice the different until you heard Ali playing the piano… it's a pretty big turnout…"

Emily. – "Oh… so I guess that you're a fan then…"

Cece chuckles. – "Her biggest fan!" (She put a finger on her lips and says) "But 'Ssshhh' that's a secret between you and me ok…."

Emily chuckles and nods. – "Ok, I will not tell…" (Sighs) "This is making me nervous… the waiting…"

Cece. – "Hmmm… do you wanna heard a story then, until her turn is up…?"

Emily. – "Yeah, why not…"

Cece chuckles and she just stars talking as she's entranced on the stage. – "Once upon a time, there was a pretentious princess; she was spoiled and not carrying for anything or anyone, not until she got blessed with a beautiful angel…" (Big smile) "It was so tiny and beautiful the angel, she just loved the little angel as soon as it came into the world… the parents of the princess didn't like how the angel came into the world so they exiled the princess from their kingdom… the princess didn't care at that time, she thought that if she had the little angel with her, then everything would be ok…" (Sad chuckles) "But it wasn't so simple… the little angel was fragile, the princess didn't know how to take care of the angel and one night, when the little angel got really sick, the princess ran towards her parents for help… the parents of the princess helped her because they noticed that the angel had a gift… an unique talent so they took the angel under their care and the princess let them…"

Emily. – "Why?"

Cece sighs heavy. – "Because… the angel deserved the best… a good life with comfort and lux… the princess wanted to give the entire world to the angel but she couldn't so she left the angel with people who could give that to her…"

Emily. – "So, the princess got home with her parents and the angel… and they lived happy after?"

Cece smirks. – "You're really big on happy endings, isn't it?" (Sad chuckles) "No… the little angel got admitted into the kingdom but the princess stood exiled… she was allowed just to look at the angel from the shadows…"

Emily. – "And…?"

Cece. – "And?"

Emily. – "Don't tell me that is the ending of your story?! It sucks!"

Cece chuckles. – "Well, life sucks too sometimes you know…"

Emily was going to say something but she stood with the mouth open when she saw Alison getting on stage at the side of another brunette…

Emily says with jealousy. – "Who is that?!"

Cece noticed the jealousy on Emily and she chuckles. – "Hmmm… interesting…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Cece. – "Never mind; mmm… she's Spencer's Hastings… she's an exceptional violinist… and she's going to play with Ali…" (She notices the jealous look of the brunette and chuckles) "Don't worry, they're just friends… they know each other since they were very little…"

Emily relaxed a little and says. – "Oh… so I guess she's her Hanna then…"

Cece. – "Her Hanna?"

Emily chuckles. – "My BF is Hanna, so I guess that Spencer is her Hanna…"

Cece chuckles. – "You're sweet… that's good… she needs sweet in her life…."

 _ **(In the stage)**_

Alison smirks. – "Nervous…?"

Spencer chukles. – "Getting on stage makes me always nervous…" (She takes a deep breath) "I just wonder if our music will reach them…"

Alison. – "Mmm… do you hear that?"

Spencer. – "I don't hear anything besides silence…"

Alison. – "Exactly… silence… this silence belongs to us… every single person here; is waiting for us to start producing sounds so…" (She stretched her hand to Spencer) "So come on and let's play with everything we got… so the people that is standing there, waiting for us… they will never forget us… we're musicians after all…" (Smirks)

Spencer smirks. – "So egocentric as always… let's go… let's share our gifts with the world…"

Both girls got in stage and introduced themselves to the public and then the music starts…

From the seats, everybody was entranced; gasps of shock were hearing when they saw Alison threw the sheet music and play the piano without following the sheets…

Spencer smirks. – "Such an insanely out-of-control pianist…"

Alison smirks. – "Well you ask me to be your accompanist… so deal with your decisions…"

Spencer smirks and she continues playing the violin. – "Hey; play it with all your body! Don't you dare to try to steal my thunder!"

Emily. – "OMG! This is beyond… I… I've no words to describe this… this piece is no longer of Beethoven; there's no doubt that they own its now…"

Cece smiles. – "I know… she's free now… refusing to blindly obey the composer… what she has is on a whole different level… she was being docile at 1st… out of consideration for Spencer, maybe… but now she's showing her true colors!"

The audience was entranced at the entire brawl between the piano and the violin…

Cece smirks as she notices the look of Emily, just transfixed. – "Do you think that you're able to forget a performance like this…?"

Emily thought. – "There's no way I could ever forget… her…. the violent pianist… the girl that always calls me 'pervert'… There's no way I will ever forget you, Alison… never…"

The music ended and the entire public stood up and applauses to the two girls. After the recital, Emily smiles when she sees Alison walking in her direction. The brunette looks at her side and she notices that Cece was trying to leave but she stops her…

Cece. – "What are you doing?!"

Emily smiles. – "Don't you wanna say hello to her? After all you said that you're her biggest fan…"

Cece says with shaking voice. – "I… I can't… I…."

Cece couldn't say more as Emily dragged her towards the blonde; Alison was talking with Spencer as she was introducing her with her boyfriend Toby. Mary was at Alison's side and she wildly opened her eyes when she saw Emily approaching with Cece.

Emily. – "Hi…"

Spencer raises an eye brow. – "Hi… and you're…?"

Alison snaps. – "A pervert…."

Emily. – "I'm not a pervert!"

Spencer laughs as she sees the two girls gazing at each other. Alison was gazing at lethal look towards Emily until her eyes got curious for the young woman that was at Emily's side. Everybody notices how Alison was just staring at the blonde that was trying to hide her face…

Emily. – "So Ali… she's Cece, your biggest fan…"

Alison. – "Don't call me 'Ali', pervert!"

Mary. – "Ali! Be kind!"

Alison rolls her eyes; she approached to Cece and she said as she was pointing out to the paper program that Cece had in her hand…

Alison. – "Do you want me to sign it for you? Like an autograph…"

Cece nodded, still looking down, trying to don't see Alison face to face…

Alison took the paper and signed it…

Emily. – "Do you sign mine too?!"

Alison. – "No…"

Emily pouted. – "But… but… I'm your fan too…"

Alison rolls her eyes and she just grabbed the autograph to Cece and started to walk away from the brunette. Emily followed as a lost puppy…

Alison. – "Stop following me, I'm not giving you my autograph!"

Emily pouted. – "But I want it…."

The panel of judges calls the participants and the girls got in again; Alison was walking inside with Spencer, she just stopped walking when she heard a shy voice calling her…

Cece. – "A.. Ali… Alison…."

Alison turns around and she's staring at the blonde who's not able to look at her into the eyes. – "Yeah…?"

Cece says with a shy voice. – "Thank you for exist…"

Alison smiled, for her; it was the most beautiful compliment that anyone has ever given her. Alison took Cece by surprise when she hugged her.

Alison says under the hug. – "And thank you for being my fan…"

Alison didn't notice it, but Cece gripped on that hug as much as she could as a tear fell from her eyes…

Spencer. – "Hey Ali…"

Alison broke the hug and says. – "Yeah, I'm coming…" (She looks at Cece and says) "Bye…"

Cece smiles and says as she slowly looks up and sees Alison walking away. – "Bye…"

Alison walked towards Spencer and both girls just got out of Cece's sign. Only, Mary and Emily stood together.

Mary. – "Emily, would you be so kind and bring me a bottle of water?"

Emily. – "Sure, I will be back soon… do you want something Cece?"

Cece shakes her head. – "No, thanks I'm fine…" (She smiles) "I'm more than fine…" (Big grin)

Emily leaves and Mary stays alone with Cece…

Cece. – "Thank you for telling me about the recital…"

Mary. – "You're welcome… do you…?"

Mary couldn't end her sentence as Cece started to walk away very fast…

Mary yells. – "Cece!"

Cece says with a weak smile. – "I've to go… see you soon!"

Emily says as she's coming back. – "And Cece? Isn't she staying for the award ceremony of the recital?"

Mary says. – "No, it looks like she's still not able to stay too long around her…"

Emily raised an eye brow, Mary noticed the confused look of the brunette and she just chuckled.

Mary. – "Don't listen to an old lady as me, sometimes, I just say no sense… come on let's see who won the 1st place…"

Emily says. – "Well, I think that it's very obvious who did it…"

Mary chuckles and both got inside the auditorium again…

 _ **(In a bus stop)**_

Bus after bus came by but Cece stood quietly there with the look down, just letting the time fly in front of her eyes as she was so entranced on the piece of paper that she had between her hands; she softly mapped Alison's autograph with her fingers and each time, her smile was getting bigger and bigger. She was so lost on her own thought that she just came back to reality when she heard a strong bus horn.

Bus chauffeur. – "Lady, I'm the last one; I don't think that you want to spend the night here so I advise you to get in…"

Cece looked around and noticed that it was already night, she quickly got into the bus and she sat close to a window. She looked through the window and she smiled when she saw the beautiful starry sky…

Cece sang to herself. – "Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you're… Up above the world so high… like a diamond in the sky… twinkle, twinkle little star… how I wonder what you're…"

 _ **Another day in Juilliard…**_

 _ **(In the lockers room of the pool of the school)**_

Emily was walking in circles in the entrance of the lockers room; yesterday, she got the main role of the play and since then she has being dying on say 'thank you' to Alison. For Emily surprise, Mary gave her the schedule of the blonde; so Emily was with a red rose waiting for Alison to finish her sport season. She was wishing that she could have bought a big bouquet of roses but her budget wasn't that big; she had just enough money for a rose and even if it wasn't too much, she was hoping that the blonde would appreciate the gesture… Emily saw all the girls of the class getting out of the lockers room; she didn't notice the blonde…

Emily sighs. – "I wonder if she's still in the pool…"

The brunette looked up at the pool but there was no one; then she decided to look for her inside the lockers room; she heard some noises, someone singing and she recognized the voice of the blonde; her heart started beating so fast…

Emily was approaching with a goofy smile, looking at the rose on her hands. – "Hi! I came to pay you a visit and say 'thank you for…" (She looked up and blushed) "For… for so beautiful view…"

The brunette has been rehearsing over and over her speech; she wanted to look confident and great in front of the blonde; but all that confidence and all the previous preparation got out of the window when she looked up at the blonde… Emily talked without thinking, she stood frozen; in front of a naked blonde… the brunette just caught Alison taking off the towel in order to get dressed…

Alison looked more in shock than Emily; she noticed the constant lusty gaze of the brunette roaming her entire naked body and she got really angry…

Alison snaps as she was covering her body again with the towel. – "Pervert! Ever heard of knocking?!"

Emily. – "Huh?" (She says with a huge grin on her face) "Don't look ashamed, there's nothing to be ashamed… you've a great… GREAT body… really… beautiful… so… so… beautiful" (Goofy smile)

Alison yells. – "Delate that memory of your head!"

Emily. – "Huh?" (She rubs her head when she feels something hitting her head) "Hey! That hurts!"

Alison. – "Good!" (She continues throwing everything that she can, her shampoo, her soap…)

Emily says as she was dodging the hits. – "You really love throwing me stuffs, don't you?"

Alison. – "Shut up! Leave! Now!"

Emily. – "No, I will not leave until I give you…"

The brunette was planning to give the rose to the blonde, sadly when she made a step forward, her foot just touched the soap that was on the floor and Emily lost balance and she tripped; she fell over Alison, putting the blonde on the floor and gluing their lips into a kiss. It was a brief kiss but both girls felt it; the soft touch of their lips touching against each other. They blushed, stood frozen for a fraction of a second, not knowing exactly what to do.

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "OMG! I'm kissing her! It was an accident but this count as a kiss right?"

Alison blushes and gets angriest; the blonde pushes Emily and she kicks her out of the lockers room.

Alison yells.- "Never come ever again around here! You pervert!"

Emily. - "I didn't mean it! Please stop calling me 'pervert'! I'm not a pervert! Don't mistake me! You know how it happened, I tripped and then…" (Blush on her cheeks) "You know… we kissed…"

Emily looked at the angry blushing blonde. – "Hey why are you acting so strangely? You probably kissed people many times before…"

Alison snaps. - "What?!"

Emily. - "Well… you're very popular and famous… you know… you're 'the prodigy pianist'… everybody knows who you're" (Sarcastic tone with a smirk) "Don't tell me, you haven't kissed anyone yet?"

(Silence)

Emily gulps. - "Don't tell me…" (She maps her lips with her fingers and says) "By any chance… was it your 1st kiss?!"

Alison nods angry. - "Yeah… it was! It was my 1st kiss, you bastard pervert! (She pushes Emily out of the room and she slaps the door into her face)

Emily stood in front of the door in silence, she was still processing what just happened… as she was coming back of her trance; a big smile appeared in her face…

Emily says with happiness as she was mapping her lips with her fingers. - "I'm her 1st kiss…"

Friends and family getting into the mix as two hearts will beat as one under a beautiful sonata of love…

* * *

 **Hi, so this was the 3** **rd** **chapter, I hope you like it, any comment is welcome, I will try to publish the next one soon ^^, until then, have a great week!**


	17. Sonata of Love Part IV

**Hello, sorry for not updating so often, I don't know if you saw my comment on the review's section but I've some technical problems so I'll not update as often as I would like. Anyway, I'm trying to re-build the plot of my stories with what I remember so please be patient. To reply some reviews: not sure how many parts will have this story, but it will be at least more than 5 and this chapter will follow after the kiss scene of last chapter…**

* * *

 _ **Sonata of love part IV**_

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_

 _Spencer told me the other day, that when you're in love with somebody, everything looks colorful. She said: 'Since the moment I met Toby, my life changed. Everything I saw, everything I heard…everything I felt… all the scenery around me started to take on color…'_

 _I wonder if that's true… I wonder if someone can really change my monotone world. My world that begins and ends with the piano, a monotone world that's in black and white, just like music scores… just like a keyboard… I wonder if one day, my world will become colorful…_

 _ **(In Emily's dorm room)**_

Emily smiles at her webcam with a bubble smile. – "Yo! Whatcha U doing?!"

(Glowing and sparks around Emily's face)

Hanna says from the other side of the screen of the laptop. – "Y-You're glowing and sparking, Em…"

Emily grins. – "Do I?!" (Huge smile)

Hanna. – "Did something good happen?"

Emily doesn't say a word, she just keeps grinning like a fool as she's recalling in her mind her kiss with Alison. Hanna wanted to ask further but she got distracted by something that she saw on the background of her friend…

Hanna. – "Em… what is that?!"

Emily. – "What?!" (She turns towards what was behind her and she smiles as she grabs it between her arms) "Oh, it's a puppy…"

The tiny puppy barks. – "Woof! Woof!"

Emily rubs her cheek against the head of the puppy and says with a goofy smile. – "Isn't he cute?!"

Hanna raises an eyebrow. – "Em, as far as I know, you're not allowed to have animals on the dorms… they can throw you out if they find him with you!"

Emily pouts with puppy eyes. – "B-but, I saw him abandoned in a box on the streets! Don't you feel bad for him?!"

Emily and the puppy make puppy eyes and Hanna just rolls her eyes. As Emily was in Skype with her BF; Alison was also sharing a moment with her closer friend. Unlike the brunette, the blonde wasn't sparkling and grinning of happiness because of their accidental kiss…

 _ **(In a Japanese's restaurant)**_

Spencer invited Alison to diner and she noticed that something was different on her friend; the blonde was very quiet and with a lot of blush on her cheeks, something that Spencer found suspicious…

Spencer says as she sees Alison, filling up her mouth with a lot of sushi. – "Hey, easy there… you might choke if you put so much food in your mouth… mmm… you're really red, are you feeling sick?"

Alison doesn't reply and orders another big menu of sushi.

Toby says as he's surprised of the quantity of food that the blonde is eating. – "Wow… you're still hungry?! You're still not done?"

Alison. – "I need to eat my mind out!"

Spencer raises an eyebrow. – "Out of what?!"

Alison recalled her 1st kiss in her life and she blushes, red as a tomato…

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

Alison's thoughts. – "My heart's still pounding… probably because I'm still so surprised…." (Angry pout and blush) "How could I lose my 1st kiss with that pervert!"

Spencer smirks. – "I've never seen you making that kind of 'faces', it's cute…"

Alison. – "Shut up!"

Spencer teases. – "Well, you're acting pretty strange today. Even more spaced out than usual. Hey! Could it be that you… you were thinking about someone you like?"

Alison blushes more. – "Wha-Wha-What-… What are you talking about Spence?! That's not possible!"

Toby. – "Oh… why not? It's perfectly natural to like someone…"

Spencer teases. – "Yeah, why not, Ali?! Looking at you, that kind of blush is just consequence of love…"

Alison blushes. – "Y-You've got it all wrong! I... I'm never going to fall in love with that perv-…." (Alison blushes more when she recalls the sensation of Emily's lips and she shook her head) "No, no, no… Completely out of the question!"

Spencer teases. – "So, there is really someone… hmmm..."

Alison pouts. – "You're absolutely wrong!"

Toby and Spencer chuckles, watching the childhood pout of the blonde… a blonde who's red as a tomato. Spencer continue teasing Alison until Toby convinces her to stop, when they get out of the restaurant, Spencer and Toby leave together and Alison starts walking on the opposite direction; as she's walking, it starts raining…

Alison. – "Great!"

The blonde doesn't have an umbrella so she starts running as fast as she can, with the look down, she bumps into the last person that she wanted to see…

Emily blushes. – "H… Hi…"

Alison looks up and her eyes meet with the brown eyes of the brunette, she blushes without being able to speak at all…

(Sounds of the rain)

Emily was walking the puppy when she bumped with the blonde, the brunette stares at the sweet lips of the blonde and she blushes; she shakes her head in order to calm down her hormones. Emily notices that the blonde was walking under the rain without an umbrella…

Emily says as she offers her umbrella. – "You don't have an umbrella, here, take mine…"

Alison pushes the umbrella towards the brunette, refusing to take it…

Emily. – "But…"

Alison says as she avoids eye-contact. – "No, thanks…"

The blonde resumes her walk but she stops when she doesn't feel the rain on her skin. She looks up and she notices that Emily was covering her from the rain with her umbrella…

Alison blushes. – "You don't have to do that…"

Emily smiles. – "I can't let you get soak for the rain…"

Alison stares at the puppy that Emily was carrying on her arms and at the brunette… both of then getting soak for the rain…

Alison mumbles with blush on her cheeks. – "I can't accept your umbrella, you two, you will get soak for the rain…"

Emily smiles. – "You're worried about me?!"

Alison rolls her eyes and cross her arms. – "Don't flatter yourself! I'm more worried about the puppy than YOU!"

Emily chuckles

(Sounds of the rain)

Alison says as she pushes again the umbrella towards the brunette. – "Really, I can't…"

Emily. – "Want to share mine, then?"

Alison blushes. – "Huh?!"

Emily. – "I can walk you home, even if it's far…" (Smiles and the dog barks in agreement) "See, Pepe agrees with me…"

Alison chuckles as she finds adorable the name of the dog. The blonde slowly approaches her right hand towards the puppy and the dog licks it and the blonde chuckles and smiles…

Alison smiles. – "He's cute…"

Emily says as she puts the dog on Alison's arm. – "He likes you so, you can carry him as we walk…"

Alison blushes. – "I haven't say 'YES' to your offer!"

Emily. – "You're gonna catch a cold if you continue walking in the rain and I don't allow that so, you take my umbrella or we share it! It's your call!"

Alison looks down at the puppy that's in her arms and pouts. – "Fine… let's share it… I don't want him to get wet…"

Emily smiles and both girls start walking under the same umbrella.

Emily says as they're walking. – "The rain's coming down harder…" (She looks at the blonde and says) "You're not getting wet, are you?"

Alison looks at her sides and mumbles. – "No…"

Someone says as he stares at them. – "Hey! Those two are sharing an umbrella! Woo! Woo!"

Alison snaps against the guy. – "Shut up! Back off!"

The blonde accelerates her walking and the brunette follows her with the umbrella leaning towards the blonde, in order to protect her against the rain…

Emily. – "Wait! You're walking too fast!"

Alison turns her head in direction of the brunette, she notices that Emily's left side is very soak for the rain so she stops and without warning she intertwines their arms. Emily blushes and freeze, feeling Alison so close of her body.

Emily blushes. – "W-W-W- What are you doing?!"

Alison looks at the frozen brunette and says. – "What's your problem? You're getting all wet, your umbrella is not so big so we need to glue ourselves together as much as we can…"

Emily's heart was beating fast as she feels the boobs of the blonde pressing against her arm…

Alison pouts avoiding eye-contact. – "You should be thankful that I care if you get wet or not…"

Emily's thoughts. – "How am I supposed to handle this?!" (Emily's heart: Thump, thump, thump) "My heart's pounding even harder than before. It's so hot and so violent. I can't move!"

Alison. – "What's with that look on your face? You'd better not be thinking any filthy thoughts!"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison. – "I'm doing this for you to be nice! What a pervert!"

Emily. – "I told you that I'm not a pervert! Stop calling me like that! Besides, I never asked you to do anything!"

Alison. – "Me neither! I didn't ask you to walk me home but here we're so let's…" (Alison doesn't finish her sentence as she heard a strong thunder)

Emily says as she looks up at the sky. – "Whoa, that freaked me out… that one was pretty close, wasn't it?"

The brunette doesn't hear any comment so she turns her head toward the blonde and she looks surprised when she notices Alison, squatting, with the arms wrapped around the puppy as she was shaking with fear with the eyes closed…

Emily. – "Ooh…"

 _ **(In Alison's apartment)**_

Emily says as she's rolling her eyes over the place. – "Who knew you were afraid of lightning?!" (Chuckles) "It's cute…"

Alison says as she throws a towel over Emily's face. – "Shut up! If you tell anybody, I'll make you pay!"

Emily says as she's drying her hair with the towel. – "I won't tell… don't worry…." (She approaches very close to the blonde and whispers on Alison's ear) "That will be a secret between you and me…"

Alison blushes, feeling the breath of the brunette so close and she was going to snap against the brunette but she heard another thunder, even stronger than the previous one and without thinking she clung into Emily. The brunette blushes but she can't stop smiling as she sees Alison clinging on her.

Emily teases. – "If you want, I can stay…"

Alison pulls away and blushes. – "W-W-W-What?!"

Emily. – "You look scared so Pepe and I, we can stay and make you company… at least for tonight…"

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

Alison talks to her heart. – "Stay calm… stay calm… stay calm…"

Emily raises an eyebrow as she stares at the blonde. – "Huh?!"

(Sounds of thunders)

Alison squats and covers her ears with her shaky hands. She was with the eyes closed and she was trembling with fear until she felt something warm around her. She slowly opens her eyes and she blushes as she sees Emily hugging her, even the little puppy rubs his head on Alison's legs in order to offer any kind of comfort.

Emily says as she's hugging the blonde. – "Ssshh… it's ok… you're safe with me…"

Alison stops trembling and she feels very comfortable under the warm hug.

(Sounds of thunders)

Alison curls on Emily and the brunette just hugs her tighter and caresses Alison's head. The storm doesn't stop and with so many thunders, Alison can't stop to cling into the brunette.

Alison mumbles as she's falling asleep. – "Maybe you're not as bad as you seemed… pervert…"

Emily. – "Huh?!" (She notices that the blonde fell asleep on her arms and she just smiles) "She looks like an angel when she's quiet…" (She puts a soft kiss on Alison's head and says) "Sweet dreams my violent pianist…"

Under the light of thunders, both girls fell asleep on the floor, Alison curling on Emily and the brunette hugging the blonde with a huge smile on her face.

 _ **(Another day, in Juilliard)**_

Mr. Fitz. – "Ms. DiLaurentis, your turn…"

(Silence)

Mr. Fitz. – "AHEM!"

Alison was spacing out but she came back to reality when her professor stood in front of her…

Mr. Fitz. – "DiLaurentis…?"

Alison didn't say a word, she just starts walking towards the piano.

Mr. Fitz. – "Presto Agitato of Beethoven, DiLaurentis… ok?"

Alison takes a deep breath and her fingers start pounding over the keyboard… she was playing Beethoven's Presto Agitato with so much intensity; her music was showing up the small revolution of emotions going on inside her…

 _ **Alison's POV**_

" _Even though I can see my fingers striking the keys, and see the keys sinking… the only thing I can hear is the sound of my own heart…"_

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

" _Why?! Why this strange throbbing in my chest shows no sign of slowing? Argh! This is frustrating! Focus! Focus Alison! The next competition is coming up… so focus! I need to focus in my only reason to live: piano… piano… piano…"_

(Alison recalls the feeling of the warm hug of Emily and her heart got faster: Thump, thump, thump. She closes her eyes and sighs with frustration as she continues playing the piano)

" _Argh! There's so much background noise that I can't concentrate!"_

(Alison talks to her heart) " _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Why you're making so much noise?! What are you trying to tell me? Why you're beating really fast again… why she makes you flutter!"_

" _My fingers are moving, I can play the score exactly as I've memorized it. I can play on the strength of my muscle memory but… something is definitely wrong with me these days, I'm not myself… suddenly I feel I'm unable to concentrate on anything I do… something is blooming inside me… I can feel it… I don't want to feel it… but I can stop it… so frustrating!"_

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

" _Shut up! I say to shut up! I'm going to reject this thumping, even if I get trounced, I'm going to reject it every time… I'm going to reject it with my playing! Check it out-this, you, stupid heart! This is who I'm! I don't waver! I don't let feelings overpowering me! I don't care about anything else or anyone else! I just care about ME! About my piano! I'm the one with the unmatched accuracy! I'm the one, playing-like a mirror image of the score. The stainless steel-like piano inaccessible to the rest of the world. You're drowning in your own emotions, YOU, my fool heart! And that must stop!_

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

 _ **~End of**_ _ **Alison's POV**_

Alison yells as she's finishing the piece. – "I say shut up! SHUT UP!"

Alison was sweating and with fast breathing when she finished playing the piano, the entire class was speechless…

Mr. Fitz. – "DiLaurentis… to whom, you were talking?"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Mr. Fitz. – "No one was talking and you yelled 'Shut up', but to whom?"

Alison blushes and looks down. – "Sorry… I…"

(Bell ringing)

Mr. Fitz. – "Ok, that's all for today…" (He stares at the blonde and says to her) "Don't leave DiLaurentis… I will like to have a word with you…"

Alison sighs. – "Great…"

The rest of the class left and when the professor approached to the piano where the blonde was still sitting, Alison started talking…

Alison. – "I apologize for my performance, I'm not in my top these days, a musician should be a mirror that reflects the score and today I…"

Mr. Fitz finished Alison's sentence. – "Today, you were like a stormy sea, the waves of your emotions were surging unsteadily, that being the case-today… I would like to see those waves reach their crest…"

Alison. – "Sorry, what?!"

Mr. Fitz. – "Tell me, how do you want to play?"

Alison looked confused. – "How do I want to play?!"

Mr. Fitz. – "What's your mental image when you play the piano?"

Alison. – "I don't have one…"

Mr. Fitz scolds her. – "Unoriginal! Lack of imagination! Over cobblestones!"

Alison raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. – "Huh?!"

Mr. Fitz. – "Image! Image! Image! Don't be mundane and unromantic!"

Alison. – "What?! And what is an image, anyway?! Is it different than how I interpret the music?!"

Mr. Fitz. – "I want you to turn your feelings into notes… exposing your heart, even your own struggling self like today… that's how you should come dwell inside your music… that's how we, the musicians, we play music that's alive…" (He chuckles as she notices the confused look of the blonde) "Don't overthink about it, you're in the middle of doing that, I'm sure of it…" (He starts walking away and before leaving he says) "And DiLaurentis…" (Alison looks at him) "Don't ask your heart to 'shut up', let it beat free…"

He leaves a conflicted Alison…

 _ **(In the gardens of the school)**_

Emily was finishing her sandwich under a tree, she heard some noises and looked up; she noticed a scared cat waving on one branch of the tree.

Emily. – "You look scared, you can't get down, isn't?" (She starts climbing the tree) "Don't worry, I will help you…"

As Emily was trying to help the little cat, Alison was walking around the gardens of the school, spacing out with the gaze set out far away…

 _ **Alison's POV**_

" _How do I want to play the piano, I wonder? For what? Who do I want to play it for? I think that I've never made those question to myself…"_

(Sighs of frustration as she looks up at the blue sky)

" _It was Jessica's dream to raise me to become a world-class pianist. She ran a music school and I took lessons from her, day after day, for hours on end… she would hit me… yell at me… she wouldn't let me off even if I cried…"_

 _Jessica's voice. – "You're going to make it big in the world, in my place…"_

" _I exist to accomplish the dreams that she could never realize for herself… she drilled me to give performances that would leave results, that could win competitions… exactly what score calls for. Like a machine. She made me a slave of the music sheet and I hated it! I hated the piano too, for it! Because I'm not Beethoven neither Chopin… I'm ME! Alison DiLaurentis! But who is Alison DiLaurentis?! Do I know the real me?"_

(Alison sits under a tree and she closes her eyes as she takes deep breaths of fresh air)

" _This is the 1_ _st_ _time I've ever questioned myself like this, the old me, would never have done it… I hate the piano… I love the piano… I'm clinging to it; it must be because I've nothing else… take away the piano, and I'm empty… so how do I want to play the piano? For what? Who do I want to play it for?"_

 _ **~End of**_ _ **Alison's POV**_

Alison was praying to the sky for an answer when suddenly something dropped into her arms.

Alison. – "What the hell?!"

Emily smiles. – "My hero!"

Alison blushes as she stares at the brunette that just fell into her arms. – "Huh?!"

Emily smiles and leant her head on Alison's shoulder. – "You're always there when I'm in a difficult situation…" (Big smile) "You're always there to save me, my hero!"

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

Alison blushes and think. – "Why does my heart just skip a beat?"

Emiliy. – "Thank you! Thank you for saving me!" (She looks up and their meet) "It makes me really happy" (Smile)

(Alison's heart beating: thump, thump, thump)

Alison blushes and think. – "That's again… I feel so agitated when she's around…"

The blonde stares at the brunette and she blushes more when she notices Emily's lips. Emily feels so comfortable into the arms of the blonde, she notices that Alison doesn't push her away, that the blonde continues carrying her in her arm and Emily smiles like a fool, she rubs her head on Alison as she's caressing the little cat that she had into her arms…

Alison. – "Are you hurt?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No…"

Alison. – "What were you doing up there?"

Emily. – "This little fellow couldn't get down so I climbed and tried to get him down…" (Chuckles) "A branch broke and I lost balance, thank God that you caught me…"

Alison. – "You should be more careful with your body, your body is your instrument, you're a great ballerina, don't jeopardize that…"

Emily looks up and their eyes meet…

Emily smiles and blushes. – "Do… do you think that I'm great?!"

Alison blushes and nods

Emily feels so happy that she hugs Alison's neck and she puts a lot of kisses on Alison's face.

Emily says between kisses. – "Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how happy I'm knowing that you think that I'm great!"

Alison freezes feeling so much affection, the brunette was kissing her cheeks, her front-head and both girls blushes more when the lips of the brunette stood glued in the corner of Alison's lips.

Their mouths were so close, Emily thought that she overstepped with the affection and she was going to pull away when Alison turned her head in her direction and leant her lips against Emily's lips. It was a soft touch that melt their hearts.

(Alison & Emily's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

They exchanged gazes and without asking questions, without saying a word, they just followed their impulsive hearts.

Alison put a hand in the back of Emily's neck and pushed Emily towards her lips, the brunette hummed under the sweet soft kiss and as their lips were rubbing against each other, a huge eruption came into their bodies and they felt like fireworks when they deepened the kiss.

They kissed for hours until the sunset came.

Emily whimpers. – "Wow…"

Alison can't speak, her heart is beating too fast, it's the 1st time that she feels her heart moves for something that wasn't linked with the piano.

Alison mumbles. – "I'm sailing in uncharted waters…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison stares at the brunette that she had into her arms and smiles, Emily blushes under the constant gaze of the blue eyes of the blonde.

Emily blushes. – "Is there something wrong?"

Alison. – "This is the 2nd time that I come to your rescue…"

Emily blushes and nods. – "What I can do to repay you….?"

Alison. – "A date…."

Emily blushes. – "Sorry, what?"

Alison blushes and says out loud. – "A DATE!"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison blushes. – "Take me on a date…"

Emily blushes and looks down. – "Uh… oh… ok… I guess…" (Huge smile) "If… if you insist…."

Emily's thoughts as she was grinning like a fool. – "I can't stop smiling…"

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_

 _My world is growing, what I once considered background noises, is now comforting, it feels good, it feels warm. My world, my music… it's becoming colorful… I wonder why?_


	18. Sonata of Love Part V

**Hello, sorry for not updating so often, so to repay you, this chapter is longer… I hope you like it; let me know about it… anyway, this chapter will follow after the last scene of last chapter: the kissing part and when they settle for a date…**

 **Like always any comment it's welcome and thank you so much for asking me to update! :D ! Have a great Sunday!**

* * *

 _ **Sonata of love part V**_

 _ **(In Emily's dorm room at night)**_

Emily rolls on her bed, trying to control her blush and the drilling emotion that she was feeling. She buries her face on the pillow and she grips on it as she continues blushing and kicking on bed…

Emily blushes. – "A date… mmm… a date…" (Blush and giggles) "She's the one who suggested it though… the date… she's very bold…" (Blush and then she changes of position, she's hugging the pillow against her chest as she's mapping her lips with her fingers) "Her lips were so warm… so soft…" (Tingle, blush) "What should I do in order to kiss her again? What should I do for this date…?"

The brunette sends a SOS to her BF and in less than a minute, Hanna calls her…

 _(On the phone)_

Hanna says with concern. – "Em! What's wrong?! Did something bad happen?!"

Emily (on the phone). – "For a 'date'; should I check for hotels…?"

Hanna. – "Huh?!"

Emily blushes and she rolls on her bed. – "Aww… she wants me to take her on a date… I can't believe it! I never thought that something else beside the ballet could make me feel so happy…"

Hanna. – "Wait a second… you like someone and I'm just finding out until now?!"

Emily giggles and then she finally talks with Hanna about Alison, after recalling each one of their moments together, it was more than obvious that the brunette has fallen deeply in love with the blonde pianist…

Hanna. – "It was about time, Em… finally you're opening your heart to someone…"

Emily blushes. – "So…. about the date…"

Hanna. – "Em… I don't know where you get the idea but your hotel's plans will probably shock her, so, you should reconsider it… the 'hotel' part…"

Emily pouts. – "Why?"

Hanna. – "Why?! Because, it's the 1st date! Geez… it looks like this Alison has woken up a horny animal in you…"

Emily blushes and giggles and they continue talking for hours…

 _ **(The next day, in the mall)**_

Spencer says with shock. – "A date… mmm… a date?! You and someone else on a date?! DATE!"

Alison blushes and rolls her eyes. – "Stop it!"

Spencer smirks. – "You brought this up knowing I was definitely going to make fun of you… there has to be a reason, right? Are you worried about something?"

Alison avoids eye-contact, she blushes and says with a shy voice. – "Geh… so… umm… the thing is… err… I was wondering how I should behave… what should I wear… I… I've never date anyone in my life… I've never felt this way in my life and I… I…"

Spencer. – "Aww… my little Ali is growing up so fast… it's a pretty big turnout, huh?!"

Alison rolls her eyes and pouts

Spencer chuckles and then she says. – "You could be a little nicer to her…"

Alison pouts, avoiding eye-contact. – "I just don't know how to act 'nice'…"

Spencer chuckles

Alison pouts – "Don't laugh!"

Spencer. – "Sorry…. Mmm… You know, love is good… it changes people, for better… You could look at it as a chance for you to change… the best kind of love, helps you grow up…"

Alison blushes and mumbles. – "I… I… I don't l-l-ov…. Love her!"

Alison is red as a tomato and Spencer chuckles, she finds very cute how Alison was denying her feelings; the brunette hugs Alison from the shoulders and says…

Spencer. – "If you say so… anyway, why don't we start by looking for a beautiful dress and we will go from there…"

They go from one store to another, after hours in the mall, Spencer stars getting impatient as Alison hasn't found the perfect dress…

Spencer sighs. – "I remember now why we never do shopping together…"

Alison squints her eyes. – "Don't complain, it was you who suggested it!"

Spencer rolls her eyes and says. – "I need coffee to endure this, I will look for one coffee, do you want something?"

Alison. – "No, thanks…"

Spencer leaves and Alison continues looking at all the clothes in the store, she looked a little lost, not knowing what she needed and someone of the staff noticed it; the person of the staff didn't really see Alison's face, she just saw a customer who needed help…

Cece. – "Hi… can I help you with something?"

Alison turns in direction of Cece and their eyes meet; gasps of surprise are the only things that Cece can speak. At first glance, Cece looked like a stranger but for some reason, the blonde pianist was feeling like she knew her… like her heart knew her… she just didn't remember from where…

Alison. – "Excuse me but… have we meet before?"

(Silence)

Alison. – "I… you…" (Constant glance) "There's something in you that I find very familiar…"

 _A face that you cannot remember… a farewell that you cannot forget… until the day they meet again…_

 _ **Some days after…**_

Emily was whooping through the streets, she sprang up from her bed very earlier in the morning, excitedly to finally have this date with her savior. She was walking with happy jumps until she froze, her entire body froze when her eyes caught the beautiful blonde that was waiting for her.

Wearing a beautiful blue dress, the blonde was waiting in the meeting point. She bounced her feet and looked at her watch…

Alison. – "She should be here already…"

The blonde looks around and she chuckles when she sees Emily because the brunette was so nervous that she was walking like a robot towards Alison.

Alison chuckles and says once they were face to face. – "Why are you walking like that…" (Chuckles) "All stiff-like and serious…"

It looks like Emily has forgotten how to speak because she's not able to formulate a sentence…

Emily babbles with blush. – "I… uhmmm… blue… d…"

Alison blends forwards and asks. – "Sorry but what are you saying?"

Emily was trying to find her voice but she gets even more speechless when she notices the strapless dress of Alison. The blonde notices that Emily is staring at her breast and Alison blushes, she pulls back and she covers her chest with her hands…

Alison blushes. – "You… you're really a pervert…"

Emily. – "Huh?!" (She blushes when she gets why Alison said that and she panics and waves her hands) "No, no, no… I… I…" (Blush) "Please don't get upset…"

 _ **(In a coffee shop)**_

Mary smiles. – "So, she finally saw your face again… did she recognize you?"

Cece shakes her head and seals her lips with the cup of coffee that's in her hands…

Mary sighs. – "She was too little when everything happened, she couldn't understand at that time but now…"

Cece sighs with sadness. – "Now… now it's too late…"

Mary. – "Cece…"

Cece chuckles with sadness as she was recalling her last encounter with Alison. – "I helped her to choose a dress for her 1st date… it was so cute to see how nervous she was about it…" (Smile) "She looked so happy when I found the perfect dress for her… I could make her smile and that's enough for me…"

Mary sighs and drinks her coffee. – "She stills needs a mother… Her mother…"

Cece doesn't find the courage to reply, she just seals her lips, drinking her coffee and a tear runs through her cheek. Mary notices the sadness on Cece's eyes and she decides to don't push further and she tries to change the mood…

Mary. – "Ali's birthday is approaching, I was planning to make an apple pie for her, she loves it, do you wanna help me to do it?"

Cece smiles. – "I would love to, thanks…"

Mary smiles and they continue talking…

 _ **(In the arcade game center, in the mall)**_

Alison sighs, she feels overdressed for the occasion and Emily thinks that the blonde didn't like what she planned for the date, the brunette looks down with a sad look…

Emily mumbles. – "You… you don't like it? I… I thought that you would like to come here… to have fun here with me…"

Alison stares at the sad pout of Emily and she feels something inside her heart. With her gaze sets on Emily, she recalls some memories of the past…

 _ ***** Alison's mind, memories of the past *****_

 _ **[Jessica and Kenneth's funeral]**_

 _People crying around Alison, the blonde was with her gaze set on something far away…_

 _Spencer. – "What's wrong, Ali?"_

 _Alison. – "Nothing…"_

 _Spencer. – "You haven't shed a tear?"_

 _The blonde didn't reply, she just continued spacing out…_

 _Spencer. – "What are you thinking?"_

 _Alison said with a cold voice. – "That I need to practice for my next competition… can I go home now?"_

 _Spencer looked at her with shock, it hurt to see the cold look of the blonde in a moment like this._

 _Spencer. – "Are you really going to compete?"_

 _Alison. – "Why, I shouldn't? That's how I was built..."_

 _Alison started walking away and there was whispering around her…_

 _Is she leaving already?_

 _It's the funeral of her parents! How can she look like nothing happened?!_

 _She hasn't cried, she's really a Dry Ice…_

 _ ***** End of the memory *****_

Alison's thoughts. – "I don't get it… I'm a cold dry ice girl… I haven't shed a single tear all these years, not even when they died but now, I'm about to break down after seeing that look on her face…"

Emily was with the look down, looking sad until she felt warm arms hugging her.

Alison says, hugging Emily. – "Don't look sad… I can't take it, you, looking sad…"

Emily blushes and she puts her arms around the blonde and when her lungs get filled by the vanilla aroma of the blonde, a huge smile appears on Emily's face. With a happy smile, Emily takes Alison inside the place, the blonde blushes, staring at their hands together.

Emily. – "So… what do you wanna do 1st?"

Alison. – "I'm not sure… it's my 1st time in a place like this…" (She looks at her and says with shy voice) "And I feel a little embarrassed, overdressed… out of place…"

Emily looks at her and says with a big smile. – "Don't worry, you look extremely beautiful…"

Alison blushes and Emily blushes too by looking at the red cheeks of the blonde, Emily turns her head in another direction, just trying to hide her blush, her eyes caught one game in particular and she approaches to it…

Emily says as she's looking through the glass of the game. – "Look at all these stuffed animals!" (She points out one and says) "Ah! That one looks cute… thought I've never managed to win it…"

Alison. – "Want me to get it for you?"

Emily blushes. – "Eh?" (Smile) "Can you really?!"

Alison blushes and she put her hands on the controls…

Alison. – "Just tell me how you're supposed to play this…"

The brunette explains the game and then Alison put a coin in the machine, the lights get up as well as the music of the game. The blonde blushes, hearing how much Emily is cheering her up and she shakes her head, just trying to focus…

Alison says as she's moving the controls, trying to catch the stuffed animal with the mechanical arm. – "It's light… even if the arm is weak, it shouldn't take more than 1-2 tries…" (She catches the price and she gets it from the machine) "See…" (She gives the stuffed unicorn to Emily) "Here…"

Emily hugs the unicorn and says with a goofy smile. – "Ohh, awesome! You're a treasure box of talents…" (Huge smile and then she hugs Alison) "Thank you, I will cherish it as my most valuable treasure!"

Alison's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …" (She can't stop her heart so she breaks the hug and avoids eye-contact)

Emily says as she's hugging her unicorn. – "Wow! You really are incredible!"

Alison mumbles with blush. – "Well… I'm the one who's more shocked than anyone…"

Emily grins at Alison and grabs Alison's hand to guide her to another game and for the 1st time in her life, Alison finds out what it feels to have fun. They played all kind of games; racing games became, Alison's favorite…

Alison chuckles with her arms up. – "Yey! I win again!" (She turns her head towards Emily and pleads with a cute pout) "Can we play another race?"

Emily nods and she looks at her pocket but she's out of coins, she excuses herself for a moment, saying that she needs to go to the bathroom but what she really does, it's to look around the floor, just trying to find any coin… she sighs with sadness when she finds nothing, she looked defeated until someone puts a plastic glass with a lot of coins in front of her…

Emily looks up and she smiles. – "Hann?!"

Hanna smirks. – "Why asking for a fairy godmother when you've Hanna Marin!"

Emily hugs Hanna and says. – "What are you doing here?! Why you didn't tell me that you were coming to see me?!"

Hanna. – "Because my plan was to just watch over you in the distance… but it looks that you're out of coins so, here…"

Emily blushes and says with a shy voice. – "I… I can't… It's your money…"

Hanna. – "I'm not asking you Em, I'm telling you to take it!" (She pushes the coins towards Emily and the brunettes takes them)

Emily smiles. – "Thanks Hann…"

Hanna smiles and she pushes her friend to get back at her date. The brunette comes back to Alison and she uses all her coins on the racing game that the blonde liked it, just because, she loves to see Alison's smile. As they were playing, some gossips were around them…

 _Hey! Look over there! That's girl's really cute!_

 _Yeah, absolutely gorgeous blond hair!_

Alison smirks with a proud look and Emily pouts with jealousy, just notices that all the guys around have their eyes over the blonde…

Emily says as she looks at Alison's smirk. – "We get, we get it so, wipe that satisfied smirk off your face!"

Alison's smirk becomes bigger and Emily rolls her eyes; the whispering keeps around them…

 _Yeah but that brunette girl that's with her, has a great body…_

 _Yeah, she looks really hot… I wonder if she's single…_

Emily blushes and Alison looks more than upset…

Alison stand up from the game and says very loud to the entire crowd. – "She's not single! She's with me so stop looking at her with lustful eyes!"

Everybody notices the lethal gaze of the blonde and steps backwards, Alison crosses her arms around her chest and she was staring at the crowd with jealousy when someone hugs her from behind and the blonde blushes when she notices it…

Alison blushes. – "W-What…?"

Emily smiles with a goofy face. – "So, that means we're a couple now, right…"

Alison blushes more. – "Huh?!"

Hanna says as she's spying on the girls at the distance, looking at them through her binoculars…

Hanna. – "They do seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they?"

Caleb nods, eating chips. – "They do… can we go now?"

Hanna. – "I think so…" (She gets blind by the reflection of light coming from other binoculars and says) "Oh, no! There's a stalker around them! Over my death body, that stalker with hurt my Em!"

Caleb says as he looks at Hanna going after the supposed 'stalker'. – "Hanna! Wait for me!"

Hanna doesn't wait for Caleb and like a lion, she chases in silence this hoodie that's following and spying the girls, she took by surprise the hoodie when she threw herself over it and puts the hoodie on the ground…

Spencer yells. – "What the hell?! Get off me!"

Hanna. – "No! You were stalking my BF and I want to know why!"

Caleb approaches and says. – "Hann… you were doing the same…"

Hanna. – "Yeah… but I'm Emily's BF, so I'm allowed to look after her…"

Both girls star to struggle and a crowd is around them…

Alison says, looking at the crowd. – "Oh… seems like there's a huge crowd over there, for some reason…"

Emily. – "Oh… I wonder why… uhmmm… do you wanna approache and see what's?"

Alison. – "With this huge crowd, we're sure to be separated…" (She intertwines her fingers with Emily) "No way around it, come on…"

Emily blushes as she stares at their hands intertwined. – "Huh?!"

Alison blushes and even if she feels that her heart will explode, she doesn't let go Emily's hand. – "Now, we won't get separated even if we dive into the crowd…"

Emily blushes and she grips on Alison's hand. – "Okay…uhmmm… don't let go no matter what… all right?"

Alison's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …"

Alison's thoughts. – "Dammit… why do I feel so self-conscious? I'm just grabbing her hand! This is no time for my heart to start pounding!"

Alison's heart pounds faster. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …"

Emily notices that the blonde is red as a tomato and she asks. – "Are you okay…?"

Alison notices that Emily's face is approaching towards her and she can't stop to stare at Emily's lips, her heart continues pounding too fast for her to handle so she runs away from the brunette…

Emily says as she's chasing the blonde. – "Wait…"

 _ **(In the mall)**_

Alison was walking around and saying to herself. – "Why does this keep happening to me…? Why I can't control my heart when she touches me…" (She shakes her head with her hands and yells at herself) "Oh! Come on! I was looking forward to this date, so why I ran away! Geez!" (Sighs) "I feel more calmed down now, I should get back and apologize for running away just like that…"

The blonde starts walking back and she notices Emily looking for her, walking in circles, like a lost puppy. Alison chuckles, finding adorable Emily's behavior…

Alison approaches and says. – "Hey, I'm sorry that I…"

She can't finish her sentence as Emily rushes towards her and hugs her as if there was no tomorrow.

Alison's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …" (A lot of blush)

Emily hears Alison's heart, pounding very fast and she blushes, she pulls back and there was an awkward silence until Emily's stomach started to make sounds…

Emily puts her hands over her stomach and says. – "So-so-… sorry…"

Alison chuckles. – "Uhmmm, you're hungry, let's eat something…"

Emily looks down, she bits her lips, looking ashamed and says. – "I… I don't have more money, I used it all on the games…"

Emily felt so embarrassed but she feels so much better when Alison puts a soft kiss on her cheek. Emily looks up, their eyes meet and she smiles looking at the warm lovely look that Alison has…

Alison smiles as she grabs Emily's hand. – "Don't worry about it, it will be my treat… you treat me the games and now it's my turn… mmm… what do you wanna eat?"

Emily blushes and smiles. – "Something sweet…."

Alison. – "Hmmm… then follow me, I know a place…"

They walk together, gripping on their hands intertwined and Emily feels on cloud nine, she puts her head over Alison's shoulder and she blushes more when the blonde puts a soft kiss on her head…

 _ **(In a cake shop)**_

When they get inside the shop, Emily looks like a little kid, just delighted with all the croissants, sweet rolls, doughnuts and variety of other pastry confections that were in the shop. Alison smiles, feeling happy just by looking at Emily's smile…

The manager approaches. – "Oh, young lady! Happy to see you!"

Alison smiles. – "Thanks, we'd like something sweet, do you mind…?"

The manager cuts Alison's sentence and says. – "You don't need to say more! Ask for anything, it will be on the house…"

Alison blushes. – "You don't have to…"

The manager. – "My lady, this is your store, you can take from it as many as you want!" (He guides the girls to sit on a table for two and says) "Wait here, we will bring everything to you…"

Alison smiles and when the manager leaves, she notices the clueless look of the brunette…

Alison asks. – "What's wrong? I guarantee that everything in here is very tasty…"

Emily doesn't say anything and she just shows gasps of surprise when the manager puts all kind of sweet cakes on their table…

The manager says as he puts the cups of coffee on the table. – "Ok, if you want more, just let me know… bon appetit…"

Alison. – "Thanks…" (She notices the constant gasps of Emily and says) "Really… what's wrong?"

Emily was with a lost look, just amazed by all the sweet food around her and someone notices her goofy face of happiness from another table…

Spencer smirks. – "Close your mouth, you're drooling…"

Hanna licks her lips. – "So, tell me something, they get it all for free? Eat-all-they-want in this store?"

Spencer. – "Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but I guess so, after all, this is Alison family's business… why?!"

Hanna grins with a glowing on her eyes. – "Awesome! Emily caught the jackpot!"

Spencer. – "What do you mean?"

Hanna. – "Meaning, Alison is like an eating free pass, so if I become her bestie, I can eat for free too, right?" (Huge grin) "How awesome would that be?!"

Spencer. – "You really have a lot of nerve, damn you… at least treat Alison like a living creature, all right? And by the way, she has already a BF, ME…"

Hanna teases. – "But, now I'm in the picture, so between you and me, she will choose me as her new BF…"

As both girls were looking at each other with challenging looks, Caleb and Toby just order for them and in Alison's table, another round of sweet stuffs also was commanded…

The manager says as he puts a dish in front of Emily. – "Here are your caramel waffles with apples and nuts!"

Emily smiles. – "Wow! I've always wanted to try this!" (Sparkly eyes) "Oh! This is amazing! Hey, where… do you think I should start, Ali?"

Alison. – "Huh? Hmmm…"

Emily smiles with a goofy smile, looking at the plate of waffles. – "Where should I start? Should I take a picture?" (She takes a lot of pictures, each one from a different angle)

Alison asks. – "Is baking sweets your hobby or something?"

Emily. – "No, no… I don't make them…" (She puts down her phone and takes a bit of the waffles and her face glows with happiness for the sweet taste on her mouth, she puts her hands on her cheeks and says with a huge smile) "OMG! So… so good!"

Alison places her elbow on the table and she put her head on her hands, she stares at the brunette that with each bit, she makes an adorable happy face and Alison can't stop smiling by looking at the brunette…

Alison's thoughts. – "She's such a cute kid sometimes…"

Alison's thoughts get interrupted when a piano started to sound. Both girls look in direction of the piano where a little girl was sitting…

Emily. – "Hey, I thought it was just a prop, but you can really play it, huh?" (She smiles, hearing the little girl trying to play ' _twinkle little star'_ ) "That piano, is such a happy piano… that piano's grinning from ear to ear!"

Alison's thoughts. – "The piano has no feelings, it can't be 'a happy piano'…" (Sighs) "That song… why I feel like this every time that I hear this song…?"

As Alison was feeling a mix of emotions for memories that were trying to re-emerge, Emily approached towards the little girl on the piano…

Emily. – "Oh, that's Mozart, huh?"

The little girl. – "I learned this the other day, but I still can't play it well…"

Emily. – "Is that right? Well, it is pretty hard, right?"

The little girl nods and Alison just looks at them by the corner of her eyes…

Alison says to herself as she's drinking her coffee. – "She sure knows how to get along with kids… I guess her mental age is low, like a kid…"

Emily says as she points out towards Alison. – "You know, that blonde over there, she's an unbelievable pianist, so why don't we ask her to teach us?"

Alison spits out her coffee and coughs, just hearing Emily's words…

The little girl rushes over Alison and she grips on Alison's lap as she says. – "For real? Play with me! Show me how to play it!"

Alison. – "No… I don't…"

Emily and the little kid make puppy eyes and say at the unison. – "Pleeeesssseee…."

Alison rolls her eyes. – "Fine… just a little…"

Emily and the little girl put her arms up. – "Yay!"

They approach to the piano and Alison put the little girl on her lap as she's teaching her how to play the song. Gasps of surprise are around them as everybody is impressed by Alison's ability to play the piano; her fingers fly over the keys and fill the shop with sweet tones…

Emily says as she's looking at the happy smile of the blonde. – "See… what did I tell you? It's a happy piano… after all…"

 _ **(On the park at night)**_

Alison. – "You're welcome to pass by the shop anytime…"

Emily blushes. – "Thanks, but I don't want to abuse of your kindness…"

Alison. – "You're not abusing, I'm inviting you…" (She feels a cold breeze and she rubs her arms) "Geez…. so cold… what should I do…? I'm really bad with chilly weather… I feel like I'm gonna catch a cold, I wish there was some way to warm up…"

The blonde stares at Emily and in her mind, she's already thinking if Emily will catch what she's trying to say by that…

Alison's predictions of Emily's reaction…

A. - She'll hold my hand (highly probable)

B. - She'll come closer (possible)

C. - (Blush) She will hug me (Less than 1%)

As Alison is thinking on her predictions, Emily puts her jacket over Alison…

Emily looks at the pout of Alison and says. - "What is wrong?"

Alison pouts. - "It's not like I'm not happy but… it's not really what I had in mind… (avoids eye-contact and grips on the jacket) "It's still cold…"

Emily. – "Eh?!" (She trembles and rubs her arms, feeling the chill cold) "I-I can't really do much more… I don't know wh-…" (She blushes when Alison hugs her and snuggles with her)

Alison blushes and pouts. – "I want option C…"

Emily blushes. – "Hm?!"

Alison. – "Hug me… Hug me tight…"

Emily blushes and with nervous moves, she puts her arms around the blonde. During their hug, Emily relaxes and she even rubs her cheek on Alison's head as the blonde just keeps snuggling and gripping on Emily.

 _At the distance…_

Spencer whispers. – "What are you doing?!"

Hanna. – "What it looks like I'm doing? I'm taking pictures of them…" (Flash of the camera) "Awww… they look adorable…"

Spencer whispers. – "Talk with a lower voice and put off the flash! They will notice us…"

Hanna. – "No, they won't…"

They start to fight with each other and before knowing, they look up and they gulp when they notice Alison and Emily in front of them…

Spencer. – "I told you, so…"

Hanna chuckles. – "Ups… hi…."

 _ **(On the bus, in the back seat)**_

Emily and Alison were in the middle of the seat as their friends were on their sides…

Alison blushes. – "Hey, Emily, don't you think you're clinging a little too close to me?!"

Emily blushes and looks nervous. – "I… I…" (She looks at her right side and says to Hanna) "Hey Hann… don't mush me!"

Hanna smirks and she continues pushing Emily towards Alison, with her elbow…

Emily's thoughts. – "I don't believe this situation…"

The brunette glances at her friend and Hanna just grins at her and winks an eye with her two thumbs up…

Emily's thoughts. – "Why, you… you schemed to make this happening, stop it! I can feel her boobs touching my arm!" (She looks by the corner of her eyes towards the blonde and she gulps) "She's shooting me looks that could kill! I'm doing nothing wrong!"

Emily's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …" (A lot of blush)

Emily's thoughts. – "W-well, I have a bigger problem than her lethal looks!"

Emily's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …" (A lot of blush)

Emily's thoughts. – "What I'm gonna do?! I can't stop my heart from pounding! Just because of the closeness between us! It's got to be audible to her, sitting next to me, right?"

The bus makes a turn and Hanna grins as an idea pops up in her mind…

Hanna says as she mushes Emily with Alison when the bus is making a turn. – "Whoa! Centrifugal force! Can't do anything about this!"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Hanna. – "Curve!"

Hanna pushes Emily and the brunette's head laid down on Alison's lap…

Alison blushes. – "Emily!"

Emily pulls back and she's red as a tomato, she can't stop smiling, just recalling how soft Alison's lap felt but then she looks at the angry pout of the blonde and she says to Hanna…

Emily pouts. – "Hann! Come on! That wasn't necessary!"

Hanna just grins at her and wink an eye with her two thumbs up…

Emily pouts. – "Hann!"

Spencer squints her eyes towards Emily and says. – "Hey, you, don't you think you're getting a little too carried away…?"

Emily blushes and says to Spencer. – "It's… It's not my fault!"

Hanna. – "Another curve!"

Hanna pushes so strong this time, that Emily's face finishes buried on Alison's breast…

Alison blushes. – "Emily! Pervert!"

Emily blushes as she pulls back. – "I… I… I…"

Hanna. – "Here it comes, another curve!"

She pushes Emily again and once again Emily's face laid down on Alison's breast…

Alison yells. – "Emily!"

Emily. – "It's not my fault!"

After repeating that kind of exchange forty times or so, they finally reached their destination…

 _ **Another day, in Alison's apartment…**_

Spencer smells something sweet and approaches to the kitchen. – "What are you doing?"

Alison. – "I'm making cookies…"

Spencer teases. – "In heart shape, huh…"

Alison rolls her eyes and she says. – "It's the only cookie tin, I have…"

Spencer smirks. – "Yeah, right…" (She tries to take one cookie but Alison doesn't let her) "Hey! Just one cookie!"

Alison smirks. – "Nop… I didn't make them for you…"

Spencer teases. – "So, you cooked for who?"

Alison smiles, she puts the cookies in a lovely cellophane bag with a bowl and she leaves the place without saying a word…

 _ **In Juilliard…**_

Emily was walking towards the school and she smiles with surprise when she sees two familiar faces…

Emily. – "Mom?! Dad?!"

The Fields rushes towards Emily and they squeeze her in a lovely hug…

Emily chuckles. – "Mom! Dad, I… I can't breathe…" (Chuckles) "What are you doing here?"

Pam. – "We have been missing you a lot so we decided to pass by, to see you…"

Emily smiles and she was going to say something when she heard someone calling her name…

Alison. – "Emily! I…" (She gulps and feels shy in front of the two parents) "I… I…"

Emily's eyes glow of happiness when Alison appeared…

Emily blushes. – "G-good morning, Ali…"

Both girls blushes, staring at each other and the Fields notice it…

Wayne clears his throat. – "Emy… are you not introducing us…" (He teases) "To your girl-friend?"

Emily blushes. – "Eh? I… she… we…."

Alison blushes too when she heard Wayne calling her 'girl-friend' of Emily. As both girls find no words to speak, Pam notices what Alison has in her hands…

Pam. – "You bought cookies?"

Alison mumbles with a shy voice. – "Huh? Oh, no… I… I made them…" (She opens the bag and offer a cookie to the Fields) "Here… do… do you wanna…?"

The Fields takes a cookie from Alison's bag and their faces sparkle when they bit it….

Pam. – "Uh…" (She looks at Alison) "What was your name? Alison, right?"

Alison nods. Pam and Wayne exchange looks and then they grin at each other before turning their look towards the blonde…

Wayne. – "Alison…"

Alison. – "Yes…?"

Pam. – "Marry into this family, would you?!"

Alison blushes. – "Huh?!"

Emily blushes. – "Mom!"

Wayne pats Emily's back and says. – "Hey Emy, at first I didn't know how it was going to turn out for you, I was so worried that you would end alone but I'm so happy that you caught a surprisingly worthy girl for you… didn't you?"

Alison blushes

Emily blushes more. – "Dad!"

Pam. – "You're always so spaced out, Emy, just focused on the ballet, I was also worried about you… but…" (She giggles) "Looking at what face you make when you're in front of her… I'm thinking that I will definitely be able to have grandchildren one day…"

Alison blushes, still unable to speak and Emily just blushes more…

Emily. – "Mom!"

The Fields continue teasing and both girls just blushes…

 _ **Later, that same day…**_

Emily was walking out Alison to her home in silence until Alison started talking…

Alison. – "Your parents are lovely…"

Emily. – "Thanks…" (She blushes, just recalling their previous meeting) "I… I'm so sorry for how they behave… I…"

Alison. – "You don't need to apologize, they do nothing wrong…"

Emily. – "Oh… so… you… you're not upset?"

Alison. – "Why should I…?"

Emily blushes and looks down, she bounces her feet and says with a shy voice. – "They… they called you my… girl… girl… fr… girlfriend…"

Alison stops walking and she turns towards Emily, they stay face to face when the blonde says…

Alison. – "Since the moment I met you, my life changed, everything I saw, everything I heard, everything I felt… all the scenery around me started to take on color… the whole world began to sparkle… all thanks to you…" (She smiles) "You give me a lot of surprises, we laugh a lot, we move a lot of hearts: you with your dance and me with my music…. I can feel all those feelings overflowing around us and for the 1st time in my life, I feel really, really happy…" (Big smile)

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison looks up to the sky and smiles. – "It's a beautiful day… the old me would never have known how blue the afternoon sky looks because I never cared about stuffs like that… but my world is growing… what I once considered background noise is now comforting… all thanks to you…"

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison looks at her eyes and their eyes meet when the blonde confesses. – "Emily, I'm glad we met… before, I only cared about the piano but I'm going to start enjoying myself because…"

Emily. – "Because…?"

Alison smiles. – "Because I've fallen in love with you…"

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_ _It was a beautiful afternoon after classes when I received the first confession of love in my life and…_

Emily smiles and she hugs Alison when she says. – "And I'm so in love with you, too, Ali…"

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_ _And, it was that same afternoon when for the 1_ _st_ _time in my life, I said 'I love you' to the love of my life…_

 _ **How do you spell love? You don't spell it, you feel it…**_


	19. Sonata of Love Part VI

**Hi, sorry for the late update, so this chapter will start some weeks after last chapter and it will be linked with part III.**

 **NOTE 1: For the dream and memory part, everything between [ ] it's to introduce the scene, I mean, the dream sequence will show different memories of Alison, so every time that you see [ ], that means that's a new scene, another memory… I hope it's clear…**

* * *

 _ **Sonata of love part VI**_

 _ ***** Alison's dream – memories of the past *****_

 _ **[In the DiLaurentis house]**_

 _A little Alison was slowly opening her eyes and as soon as she did it, a warm hand caressed her tiny face…_

 _Alison mumbled with blurry vision. – "Mommy?"_

 _Her birth mother hugged her and she didn't stop showing tears of happiness as her precious little angel was finally waking up without a fever. Between kisses and sobs, her mother held her into her arms and Alison just curled on the warm body of her mother._

 _Her mother said. – "Don't worry, my little angel, you will be ok… everything will be ok… I promise…"_

 _Alison smiled, feeling safe on the arms of her mother. – "I love you mommy…"_

 _ **[Alison's 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday]**_

 _Someone knocked the door and Alison opened it…_

 _A little Spencer said as she was graving a gift. – "Here! Happy birthday!" (She looked around, looking for party decorations but she found nothing)_

 _A little Alison said as she was trying to hide the bruises. – "Spencer, I'm in the middle of a lesson, you should leave…"_

 _Spencer. – "Whaat?! But it's your birthday! Are we not gonna celebrate it?!" (She notices the wounds on Alison's arms) "Uhm… how'd you get that welt?"_

 _Alison looked down and said. – "I… I was in a hurry and I bumped my arms…"_

 _Spencer. – "You really are a klutz, aren't you?"_

 _(Screams of Jessica, calling Alison)_

 _Jessica yelled. – "Alison! Hurry back now!"_

 _Spencer. – "Whoa! That scared me!"_

 _Alison looked down and sighed heavy. – "Sorry Spencer, she is calling me, let's celebrate my birthday another time; ok?"_

 _Spencer. – "Oh… sure… okay, then, good luck!"_

 _Alison closed the door and walked towards the studio where Jessica was waiting for her…_

 _Jessica pointed out towards the piano and ordered. – "Sit yourself down and let's begin!"_

 _Alison mumbled. – "I miss my mommy…"_

 _Jessica. – "I'm your mother now, Alison… now, stop playing around and focus in the only thing that matters… this piano…"_

 _The little Alison took a deep breath and she started playing the piano…_

 _ **[Alison's 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday, in an international competition]**_

 _Jessica got mad because Alison couldn't play the way she told her to do and she started hitting Alison even in the presence of people around them…_

 _Mary. – "Ms. DiLaurentis! What are you doing?!"_

 _Jessica ignored Mary and she continued hitting Alison as she yelled at her. – "Just what do you call that performance?!" How many times have I told you to review the score?! You idiot!"_

 _Mary said as she was trying to stop Jessica. – "Stop it! Stop it! You're too harsh, she's just a little girl!"_

 _Jessica pushed Mary and said. – "Don't dare to stop me!"_

 _Mary. – "I'm her nanna! I will not let you hurt her anymore!"_

 _Jessica. – "If you don't like how I discipline her, then, you're fired!" (Jessica's attention was once again on Alison and she hit her for a last time and it was so strong the hit that she made her bleed) "Why can't you even play an easy piece like that? You're so worthless!"_

 _Alison, covered with bruises and with the blood running over her face, she stared at Jessica into the eyes with a lot of anger and she threw towards Jessica the piano scores…_

 _Jessica. – "How dare you throw that score! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

 _Alison. – "All I wanted was for you to make you happy because if you're happy then you promised me that I would be able to see her again, my real mom… so, even when I wanted to play with Spencer, even when you hit me… I put up with it, I put up with it and kept practicing because I want to see her… but now…" (She closed her fist and screamed with a lot of anger) "NOW I wish you would just die!"_

 _(Gasps of shock from the entire crowd, Jessica and Mary, included)_

 _That was the last time, Alison said anything to Jessica…_

 _ ***** End of the dream *****_

(Sounds of the alarm)

Alison wildly sits on her bed, sweating cold, she rubes her face with her hands. She looks up and she stares at her calendar….

Alison sighs heavy as she notices what day was today. – "Oh… so that's way I'm having those dreams these week… that 'day' is coming…"

 _ **That same day in Julliard…**_

Spencer says as she's staring at the window. – "Ali… the 'pervert' is looking for you…" (She chuckles as she's looking at Emily) "She reminds me when Toby's looking for his socks…"

Alison sighs. – "Don't say anything… if she finds me, it'll get noisy…"

Spencer. – "You look tired…"

Alison sighs. – "I haven't been sleeping well…"

Spencer. – "You never sleep well when your bir-…"

Alison. – "Don't! Don't say it!"

Spencer sighs with sadness. – "I wonder if this year, we'll be able to celebrate it…"

Alison. – "There's nothing to celebrate…"

Spencer.- "Ali! Why you're always so reluctant to celebrate your birthday?!"

Alison sighs and stands up. – "You know what, I better go, I don't want to snap against you or Emily…"

Spencer. – "Is that the reason why you're avoiding her?" she know your birthday is this week?"

The blonde doesn't reply, she just leaves and walks towards the pool, it was already very late and at that hour of the day, there was no one in there and that's why she chose to be there…

Alison. – "Finally, some peace and quiet…" (Deep breath) "I've been spending more time around other people than I thought was possible. I'm exhausted… it's exhausted…"

The blonde is so lost on her own thoughts that she doesn't pay attention on the floor, she trips with something and falls on the pool…

Alison's thoughts as she's falling into the bottom of the pool. – "It's totally dark at the bottom… I can't hear a sound… I can't feel a thing…." (Sighs) "It's nice to don't feel… don't feel pain… don't feel sorrow of the past… don't feel the emptiness…"

The blonde doesn't swim up, she does nothing and she just left her own body being dragged to the bottom of the pool. She recalls in her mind Spencer's question: _"Why you're always so reluctant to celebrate your birthday?!"_

Alison mumbles. – "Why?" (Sighs of absence of oxygen) "Because it reminds me of my mom…"

 _ ***** Alison's mind: Flashback*****_

 _A little Alison of 5 years old was happily sleeping in the floor, hugging her teddy bear as she was happily falling asleep, hearing her mom playing the piano for her…_

 _Alison's mother. – "Falling asleep under the piano again?" (Smile) "You're going to catch a cold…"_

 _The little blonde rolls on the floor and with sleepy eyes, she stares at her mother who was playing for her 'Love's sorrow of Rachmaninoff's. She always played it for her as a lullaby…_

 _Alison's mother. – "You've gotten heavy, haven't you, my angel?"_

 _The little girl smiles and her smile gets bigger when she's hold on her mother's arms…_

 _Hermother kisses her head and says. – "Happy birthday, my angel…"_

 _ ***** End of the flashback *****_

As old memories hit her mind, it's getting heavy to breath; she looks up at the pool and she can see a strong light above her…

Alison's thoughts. – "Is it because it's a pool? Is it because the moon's out?"

The blonde starts closing her eyes and she notices that someone gets in the pool and starts swimming very fast towards her. This person stretches her arms and grabs the blonde, swimming both of them at the top were the light was brighter…

Alison's thoughts. – "Maybe… just maybe, the light can reach even the bottom of a dark ocean…"

The blonde is dragged back to reality and she wildly open her eyes as someone else is screaming her name and shaking her body…

Emily. – "ALI! ALI! ALI! Wake up! Please! PLEESSSEEE!"

The blonde coughs the water out of her system and sits on the floor; she looks up at the broken brunette in front of her…

Emily says with watery-eyes. – "How could you…?"

Alison gulps. – "Emily…"

Emily cries. – "How could you drown in such a shallow pool?!

Alison pleads. – "Don't cry…"

Emily cries a lot and the blonde hugs her, trying to calm down the crying of the brunette…

Alison. – "Don't cry…" (She looks up at the sky and says) "Look…."

Both girls look up at the starry sky…

Emily. – "The stars are so beautiful. It's like the stars are speaking to us…" (She turns her head in direction of the blonde and she gulps when she notices a tear, rolling over Alison's cheek) "Ali…?"

Alison takes a deep breath and sings as she's staring at the sky. – "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you're…"

Emily clears Alison's tear and she starts singing too as she hugs the blonde very tight…

Emily sings. – "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…"

Both girls sing at the unison. – "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you're…"

 _ ***** Alison's narrative: A meaningless lullaby… even so, the reason I remember it so well is probably because you're still in my heart… *****_

 _ **That next day in Julliard…**_

Alison sighs heavy as her professor drops in front of her; her next assignment…

Erza. – "Rachmaninoff's Love's Sorrow…."

Alison. – "Do I've to play this piece for the gala concert?"

Erza. – "Is there a problem?"

She grips on the music scores, pressing her lips together, refusing to speak out her truth.

Erza. – "Miss. DiLaurentis?"

Alison. – "For a gala concert, we should be playing something more glamorous…"

Erza. – "Don't worry, don't worry, if you play it, it'll sound glamorous enough…" (He notices something off in the girl and says) "Miss DiLaurentis…?"

The blonde leaves the room and she skips classes for the rest of the day.

 _ **(In the mall)**_

Cece was in her lunch break and notices someone familiar, spacing out, sitting alone in a bench…

Cece asks with concern. – "Alison? Don't you have classes?"

The blonde doesn't reply and Cece gets worried, she decides to sit beside her until she decides to open up and share what's in her mind…

Alison mumbles. – "Love's sorrow…"

Cece. – "Sorry, what…?"

Alison. – "Love's sorrow, the companion piece to Love's Joy by Kreisler, was written for the violin. There's a piano version of this song arranged by Rachmaninoff…"

Cece smiles as she's recalling the melody in her mind. – "It's a lovely melody…"

Alison mumbles. – "My mother used to play that all the time…"

Cece gulps hard and her eyes get bigger of shock…

Alison sighs. - "She used to play it a lot as a lullaby…" (She breathes deeply and says) "This piece just reeks too much of my mom… at least of the 'mom' I know it was really my mom…" (Sighs) "So raw… so vivid… it closes in on me… all those memories that I erased… all those sweet bitter memories that I recall in my dreams and I just can't stop dreaming about it…"

(Awkward silence)

Cece gulps hard and presses her lips together…

Alison. – "My mother must've had despised me, right?"

Cece. – "Why you say that?! No mother on earth despises her own child…"

Alison turns her head in direction of Cece and they stares at each other in silence until Alison says…

Alison. – "My real mom… do you think she'll forgive me?"

Cece gulps. – "What do you mean?"

Alison says with a tear and pain in her voice. – "For running away of those memories… for trying so hard to forget all about her…"

Cece gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I can't remember her face, I can't remember her voice… is it ok for me to play this piece which is so important for us?"

Cece takes a deep breath and says. – "If that's how you feel… if there's something holding you back then try to hear your heart's voice… listen to your heart and don't get brooding over matters of the past… close your eyes, cover your ears and play as you feel for now… you've the technical ability to pull that off; you're not bound by sounds, you sense the notes suffused with your desires and emotions. You've the ability to trace the sounds within you, the sounds you imagine… I'm sure that's a gift…"

They stay in silence for a moment and then Alison realized something; a tiny smile appeared in her face and Cece smiles too, looking at Alison's smile.

Alison stands up and says. – "Thank you…"

Cece. – "What have you decided? Are you playing another song?"

Alison. – "I'm not changing the song. This is a supreme directive from the shrew… these gala is all about standing out, so, I'm going to prove it… just how great musician I'm… I'm gonna play with conviction and embrace this melody as well as those memories that my mom left me…"

The blonde leaves and Cece stays there, sitting in the bench, with the gaze settle far away until a colleague of work approaches…

Co-worker. – "Cece… are you ok…?"

Cece takes a deep breath and says with a tear. – "It's a little sad, you know, to see your kid grow away from you…"

Co-worker. – "I didn't know you've kids…"

Cece chuckles with sadness, she clears her tears and walks back to work…

 _ **(In the park)**_

Still lost on her thoughts, the blonde is walking in the city without a destination, just letting her body being dragged by her steps. She was walking with a gaze settle far away until something else catches her attention…

Alison says with shock. – "Emily?!"

Pepe. – "Woof! Woof!"

The little puppy jumps into the arms of the blonde as the sleepy brunette who was sleeping in the bench starts waking up. Emily jumps of surprise when she notices that Alison is staring at her….

Emily says with a trembling voice. – "H-h-hi Ali…."

Alison notices the bags around the bench. – "Did you spend the night here?" (She gulps when the brunette stays in silence) "Why?"

Pepe jumps into the bench and he licks Emily's fingers, the brunette chuckles with the touch of the dog and she puts him in her lap. She glues her eyes on the dog as she's caressing it…

Emily mumbles. – "They kick me out of the dorms…"

Alison.- "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Emily. – "I'm not supposed to have animals and I couldn't let Pepe in the streets again…"

Alison. – "He's in the streets right now…"

Emily mumbles. – "But at least he's not alone…"

Alison sighs and she shakes her head; Emily is too embarrassed to look at her into the eyes but she's forced to look up when she notices Alison grabbing her bags…

Emily. – "What are you doing?"

Alison. – "I'm not leaving you in the streets either…" (Sighs) "I'm taking these bags, you take the boxes…."

Emily. – "Ali, you don't have to…"

Alison cuts her off and says with a mandatory voice. – "Emily! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to grab those boxes and follow me!"

Emily. – "Yes sir!"

The brunette grabs the boxes and follows the blonde…

 _ **(In the gala concert)**_

The entire auditorium was full, people stay in silence as soon as Alison emerges on scene, taking a sit on the piano. Locked in her own word, Alison stares at her hands, shaking and she bares her teeth and closes her fists…

Alison's self-talk in her mind. – "Keep it together Alison! Look at your audience! You've to prove it! How incredible you're!"

The blonde hit the keys really hard; setting a strong tempo on her performance…

Mary mumbles from her seat as she grips her lap. – "The song that you loved it… the song that was your lullaby, so you've been facing it alone all this time… but…. Is this the ' _Love's Sorrow'_ that you've always known?"

Alison's self-talk in her mind. – "Just watch… just watch… I'm incredible… I'm more than incredible!"

Emily mumbles with concern from her seat. – "She looks pissed…"

Erza sighs and tilts his head down. – "What a disappointment… she's only venting her anger… she's confusing crudeness with ferocity… this grates on my ears…"

The melody was rough and the blonde knew it..."

Alison's self-talk in her mind. – "Huh? I'm pounding the keys that hard? My whole body is taut… this won't do at all… this piece isn't… this isn't how she played it, right? The song that I always listened to was… this song was my lullaby… I don't understand… I can hear the sound of those notes inside me…"

As the blonde is locked in her own world, she recalls in her mind her previous talk with Cece and for one reason she can't understand, an old memory hit her mind…

 _ ***** Alison's memory *****_

 _ **[A little Alison (4 years old) in the lap of her mom, her mom is sitting on the floor; both were with a happy smile as the little Alison was putting her tiny fingers over a piano's kid]**_

 _Alison giggles as she hits the keyboard with a lot of force, just hitting hard the keys…_

 _Alison's mom. – "Ali, don't…" (Chuckles and kisses on the head of the little girl) "Look, you have to do it like this…" (She softly puts her fingers in the toy) "Are you listening, Ali? You mustn't play so violently… the piano is you… if you touch it gently, it will smile; if you pound it with force, it will become enraged. Touch it like you're caressing your teddy bear…"_

 _The little Alison follows the instruction and she gently puts her fingers on the keyboard…_

 _Her mom smiles. – "That's it Ali! Just like that!" (She fills Alison's face with kisses and then she says as she grabs Alison's hands, guiding them to slide over the keyboard) "Play it gently… play it like you're embracing him…"_

 _ ***** END of the memory *****_

Alison's eyes starts showing tears and the audience gasp…

Emily mumbles with concern from her seat as she's staring at the blonde with tears. – "Ali…"

Still locked in her own world, Alison tilts her head back and she stares at the lights that are above her; she can feel the tears dropping from her eyes and she takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes and says….

Alison. – "Mom… this song… if it were you… would you've played it like this?"

The tempo of the song changes; the blonde stop pounding the piano with force, she starts gliding her fingers lightly over the keys and the melody becomes sweet… soft… just like the touch of love…

Erza drops his jaw open and mumbles. – "Her playing style just changed… the sound is changing…"

Emily smiles. – "Ali…"

Alison's self-talk in her mind. – "Ahh…. I can't help thinking about her… after all… this song has my mother's scent… will it reach her? I hope it reaches her…"

The entire audience is overwhelmed by the sweet melody; tears start to fall, especially from a young blonde woman from the crowd…

Cece mumbles with tears. – "Ali… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I've no business being by your side… I couldn't take care of you in the past… I just brought you pain and suffering and yet…" (Tears) "You playing this piece… with so much love…." (More tears) "Means the world to me…"

The song ends and everyone stands up, applauding for the exquisite performance…

 _ **(Backstage)**_

Alison falls down, kneeling on the floor and mumbles. – "My knees are shaking…. Guess I'm exhausted…"

Emily rushes towards Alison. – "Ali!" (She kneels in front of her and says) "Ali… are you ok?" (The blonde doesn't reply and Emily says) "Ali…?"

Alison says with a trembling voice. – "She's always been by my side…"

Emily. – "Huh?!"

Alison continues. – "The way I touch the keys, the way I move my fingers, my habit of squeezing the pedals, my tastes, the order that I eat…" (She stares at her shaking hands and says) "Mom's in every little gesture of mine… even if I don't remember her face… even if I don't remember her voice…." (Tears and a heart-breaking voice) "We're… mom and I are connected…"

Emily touches Alison's arm and says with a soft voice. – "Ali…"

Alison looks up and says with tears as she's looking at Emily into the eyes. – "Emily, do you think it reached my mom?" (Tears and sobs) "The way I played my very best… do you think it reached mom?"

Emily hugs her and she hugs her tight as the blonde cries, burring her head on Emily's chest. Sobs and crying were the only thing that was heard in that backstage until someone emerged into the scene…

Cece says with tears. – "It reached her…"

Both girls look up towards the blonde and look confused of what is happening…

Cece chuckles with tears. – "It reached her…. It reached her, my little angel…"

 _ ****** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **We're all connected. Just like the notes are intermittently connected. It's shared by us all. Through music… with the people you know, with the people you don't know, with all the people in the world. Just like with her, I'm connected to Mom, too. I'm moving forward because of music… because of a sonata of love…**_


	20. Author's note

_**Something about me…**_

5 years ago, I almost died, an appendicitis that got complicated and that was my wake-up call… that's the moment when I questioned everything: my life… myself… that's the moment when I decided to go in a journey because I wasn't happy with my life…

I didn't have money… my Dad didn't support my idea… a lot of my family didn't agree with my decision… but you did it… and I still remember your words….

" _I don't have money to support you… I just have this silver coin… so take it… sell it and go into your journey… find your place in this world…"_

And with that… with a simple silver coin… you gave me wings…. You gave me the strength to fly… to dream… you changed my world with just a silver coin… that's the kind of man you were… that's the kind of person I lost today…

I don't know if you can hear me; but if I could say you a last word, it will be ' _ **thank you'**_ … thank you grandpa… thank you for giving me wings… thank you for your love… thank you for being you… just you…

I'm with a huge pain in my chest right now… writhing these words, it helped me but it still hurts too much so I'll not be able to update any of my stories for now… please understand…


	21. Sonata of Love Part VII

**Hi, sorry for the late update, so this chapter will be the end of this mini story, thank you all for reading this. This chapter will follow after last scene of last chapter.**

 **Well I hope you like it, and I want to thank you for your kind words in my moment of grief… thanks 'heftly23', 'Alwaysdream1', 'Leapyearbaby29', 'Spoby AF', 'sprtzgal1213' and all the guests who wrote to me… really thank you…**

* * *

 ** _Sonata of love part VII_**

 ** _(In the Lobby of the auditorium)_**

Cece confesses everything to Alison, the blonde just hears it in silence as she tries to wipe her tears.

Cece. – "Love's sorrow… anyone would've expected you to withdraw with that piece…"

Alison. – "At first… I was pissed at you… but then midway through, the sound disappeared. Your words, your gestures, your smell… my memories with you turned into notes and flew away into the sky… Love's sorrow. This song reminds me of my mother… you… the scent of fabric softener… the sound of the piano as I looked up drowsily… a quiet lullaby…"

Cece smiles. – "I see… you're an artist no matter what… aren't you?" (Smile) "Your eyes also sparkle now… a lot… they light up, like the headlights of a car… especially when you're playing the piano… it was pouring out of you.. this gentleness, and desire to convey something… it's like you're shouting to the world: I'm right here!" (Chuckles) "You're the kind of pianist who can convey all that…"

There was an awkward silence till one of them started to speak…

Alison. – "So you're my biggest fan…"

Cece chuckles. – "Yes… I'm… I've seen you in all your performance…"

Alison. – "Really?"

Cece nods and she starts talking about each one of them. Before knowing it, they spend the entire day talking about music…

 ** _**** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Because of music, I was given the chance to meet others, to find others. I was moved by those encounters. There are people that I got to meet. I got to discover emotion. These are all… memories that a beautiful sonata of love brought me…_**

 ** _(In Alison's apartment)_**

Emily was nervously waiting for Alison, the blonde needed to talk with her mother alone and she gets it but she was worried about her. She touches Alison's piano, she starts moving her fingers over the keyboard and she doesn't notice when the other girl gets in till the blond sits at her side and says…

Alison. – "Scoot over, I've got to practice…"

Emily. – "Ali! Hey! Don't push me! I'll fall of the bench!"

Alison smirks. – "I thought I heard the piano making some strange sounds. So, it was you, after all…"

Emily pouts. – "What do you mean, after all?"

The blonde smirks and she starts playing the piano; the brunette just stands at her side and eventually leans her head on Alison's shoulder as she keeps hearing the beautiful melody.

Emily asks. – "Are you ok? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Alison. – "I'm ok… and right now I don't want to talk about it…"

The brunette nods and she just roams her eyes towards the blonde and she blushes when she notices her face is just cm of distance from Alison's breast. The blonde notices how Emily is just staring at her chest…

Alison. – "You just leered at me with a dirty look in your eyes! Lusting after me no matter where you're!

Emily blushes. – "I didn't! I didn't lust after you!"

The brunette tries to move but Alison doesn't let, her she wraps her arms around Emily's head and the face of the brunette just gets buried between Alison boobs. Emily is red as a tomato and Alison smirks. She keeps teasing her a lot till the brunette needs air to breath and Alison lets her go…

Emily mutters. – "You… you…"

Alison teases as she kisses Emily's cheek. – "Do you wanna do it?"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison bites her lips. – "Do you wanna do it…?"

The blonde starts to unbutton her blouse and Emily gulps hard and bites her lips…

Alison asks again. – "So… you wanna do it?"

Emily nods and she quickly shoves her t-shirt above her head.

Alison smirks. – "Well, you're fast…" (Smirks and then she bites her lips) "Have you done this before…?"

Emily shakes her head and blushes. – "No… and you?"

Alison. – "Me neither…" (She pecks Emily's lips and says) "I guess you'll be my 1st and I'll be your 1st too…"

Emily blushes and nods. She catches Alison's lips and she kisses her deeply as she helps the girl to take off the blouses…

Emily brushes her lips around Alison's chest and says. – "I'll be your 1st and only…"

Alison. – "What?"

Emily. – "You're stuck with me forever, Ali… I'm not letting you go… never…."

Alison chuckles. – "You dorky…"

The blonde drags the brunette to the bedroom and the rest of it, it's history…

Alison fell asleep in the arms of the brunette and when she opens her eyes again, she blushes as she notices that she's leaning on Emily's naked chest, she tries to get up but Emily doesn't let her…

Alison blushes. - "W-What…?!"

Emily. – "Go back to sleep…" (Smile) "You're out like a light…"

Alison. – "And who is responsible for that?!"

Emily giggles and blushes, she just softly caresses Alison's head as the blonde leans on her chest…

Emily asks. – "Ali…?"

Alison. – "Uhmm…."

Emily. – "Can we do it again…?"

Alison blushes. – "What?! We already did it twice!"

Emily giggles. – "Yeah… but twice wasn't enough…" (She flips them and puts herself on top of the blonde, and now she's the one with the head leaning on Alison's chest as she pleads) "Please…"

Emily pouts with deer eyes and Alison chuckles…

Alison mutters. – "Seriously, I have to wonder if you're doing this on purpose…"

Emily pouts. – "Please! Please! Please!"

Alison rolls them over and she's on top again…

Alison smirks. – "Fine, but I'll be on top…"

Emily blushes and nods. – "Ok!"

The face of the brunette lights up with joy and Alison just chuckles looking at the happy brunette…

 ** _Some days later… in Julliard…_**

It was finally the opening night of Emily's ballet. Sitting on the floor, with her arms wrapping her legs and her head buried against her legs, a shaking brunette was there… alone… consumed by her own insecurities…

Emily thinks – "This is weird… I've never gone through this before, like a broken see-saw, my heart's pounding like crazy… " (She grips her arms and mumbles) "I'm scared… I'm scared… I'm scared…"

Terrified to fail, Emily finds herself frozen, unable to move until someone appeared…

Alison – "We're all afraid…"

Emily looks up and says – "Ali…?"

Alison knees in front of the trembling brunette and says – "We're all afraid, Emily… afraid to get up onstage…. Afraid of failure…"

Emily gulps. – "What if I mess it up…"

Alison. – "Maybe you'll mess it up…"

Emily pouts. – "ALI!"

Alison chuckles looking at the pout of the brunette and then she says with a more serious voice…

Alison. – "Maybe you'll mess up, maybe they'll totally reject you but even so… you grit your teeth and get up onstage anyway…" (She stands up and she stretches her hand towards Emily as she says) "This is your golden opportunity… this is your arena… this is your moment, so take it! Don't let anyone take this from you… not even your fears…" (She smiles) "It's gonna be all right, you can do this, I know you can… I've faith in you…"

Emily smiles and she takes Alison's hand; the blonde guides her towards the scenario. Holding her hand, the brunette finds herself being dragged by a stronger force than gravity. Emily looks at Alison, walking in front of her, guiding her to fill her dream and she can't stop smiling, looking at the golden hair, waving and spreading the sweetest aroma that she has ever smelled in her life…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative: I never knew that love could be this colourful, powerful and that it even had a scent… vanilla…***_**

The lights get down, the entire room stays in silence when the music starts to play and then, the magic stars, when a beautiful girl dances. Alison stays all the time with the mouth open, she can't believe what she's seeing… what beautiful moment she's watching… each movement, each jump, each turn that Emily makes, it was so sublime that the blonde doesn't dare to blink because she just can't stop looking at her and admiring her beautiful performance…

 ** _(Backstage)_**

Alison approaches with a bouquet of red roses and gives it to Emily. The brunette takes it with a happy smile and her cheeks turns red when she smells the sweet aroma of those roses….

Emily says with a shy voice. – "Well? Did you see me dance? Wh-…?"

Alison doesn't let her finish her sentence as she says. – "You were amazing…" (Big smile) "Your performance was masterful…"

Emily blushes and she bounces her head from right to left without stop with a goofy smile.

 ** _(Some days after, In an auditorium)_**

Backstage, Alison looks at her exposed shoulders and she smiles, noticing how her white porcelain skin was turning red… red of excitement…

Alison. – "Oh… goosebumps… it's turning red… mmm… it's been a while since I felt this way… so excited to perform…"

The anchor announces. – "And now… Miss Alison DiLaurentis with her 'Sonata of love'…"

The blonde hears her name and she starts walking towards the spot light of the scenario; looking stunning with a beautiful blue strapless dress, the entire auditorium stays in complete silence as the girl walks towards the piano… if someone knew how to make an entrance… it was Alison. Emily jumps from her seat, thrilled to see the blonde and she shakes Hanna as she says…

Emily. – "Hanna! Wake up! Wake up! It's Ali's turn!"

Hanna stretches her arms and gasps. – "It was about time… I wonder if your girl will make me fall asleep from boredom as the others participants…"

Emily narrows her eyes and pouts. – "Shut up! If you dare to snore during Ali's performance I will kill you!"

Hanna. – "Geez… easy killer…. I was just kidding…"

Alison appears onstage and she takes her time to adjust the piano's sit. That moment of silence before her fingers touch the keys… the time she takes to bid any hesitation and nervous feeling… all that waiting, it was worth it because the moment her fingers touch the keys, a lovely sound stars filling the room, leaving everyone with the mouth open.

Alison is known as a 'gifted pianist' but her performance of today was out of extraordinary, each note was filled with feelings… with emotions and the public was just so moved… their heart wouldn't stop pounding, tears were filling their eyes… all of their emotions came gushing out at once as if they were embodying all the pleasure music brings.

Cece says with a smile from her seat. – "When the score was overflowing with so much love? Something has changed in you, Ali…" (Grin) "Something good…"

Emily smiles and she grins with proud when she notices Hanna with her jaw dropped…

Hanna. – "You know Em, she can be unfriendly and says stuff that sounds pretty mean but…" (She puts her hand on her pounding heart and says) "She just takes your breath away with her music…"

Emily smiles. – "I know…." (She stares at the blonde and says) "What a sight!"

With all eyes on her, the blonde just plays with sincerity, giving the performance of her life with everything she has got…

Alison's thoughts as she's playing the piano. – "I'm in sync with the piano; my fingers feel light. Today, I'm in the zone… it's probably because the scone I had for breakfast was so good… because my new dress looks good on me… because I'm having a good hair day… that's got to be it…"

The blonde overlooks in direction of the public and by the corner of her eyes, by at a glance, she's able to see a particular brunette…

Alison thinks. – "No… of course that's not it! I'm not a child… so why am I making excuses to myself? She's here…. She's here… she's so near that I can't control this excitement… surging in me…" (She takes another look on Emily and her hearts pounds lauder) "She's right there… watching me… " (She blushes and smiles) "She makes me nervous… I'm really getting goosebumps and it's because of her… I wonder… my music… my feelings… will it reach her?"

The girl continues playing and even the jury is surprised of the emotional performance…

A member of the Jury. – "Wow… I knew that she had the technique… but not at this level…"

Another member of the Jury. – "I can't believe it… she's so young and she has this audience enthralled…"

Erza grins with proud because Alison is leaving the entire crowd, even the Jury, speechless…

Erza thinks. – "Let it all out with a bang! Let your feelings reach them! Let it ring! Let it ring! Your piano!"

Without holding back, grasping with both hands, shaking her soul to its very core… Alison's music was finally taking on color. Red, yellow, orange… the girl was exposing her emotions, pouring her soul into the notes and everyone was able to see it. Just five minutes… a performance lasting just five minutes… that's all Alison needed to get into the heart of the entire audience. The last note took place and the entire audience stands up from their seats, applauding….

Cece says between applauses. – "What a beautiful confession of love…"

Right now… there's no need for words because Alison poured all her feelings into the piano and she turns her head in direction of the person who has brought color to her world…

Alison thinks as she stares at Emily. – "Did my music reach you? Did you get what I'm trying to say without words? Do you feel that way, too? Will it reach her?" (She smiles) "I hope it reaches you…"

Both girls stare at each other like there's no one in the world but them…

Emily puts her hand on her heart and mumbles. – "Thump, thump… my heart's pounding even harder than before… I wonder if she feels that way, too…."

Hanna applauses and says. – "Wow! So music can make your blood boil this hard!"

Emily chuckles and nods. – "Yes, it can…" (She smiles looking at the blonde and says) "At least her music can…."

Alison has completely zoned out, just staring at the brunette… for the 1st time in her life; it didn't matter what piece she played, neither if she win the competition or not… all that matter was to place herself in this particular space and no hang back to the feelings that were growing inside her heart…

Alison thinks. – "This is so strange… my heart is pounding… it's so hot and so violent. Is it really just because you're watching me?" (She chuckles) "Are you aware of the effect that you've on me…?"

Under the spotlight, the blonde pianist leave the entire audience speechless when she blows a kiss to the crowd, her kiss was aimed to Emily and the brunette blushes terrible which makes Alison smirks.

Hanna teases. – "I was wondering how she can seem so happy while she's performing but I think that I know why…"

Emily blushes more and Hanna just chuckles, looking at the red Emily beside her. The prelims ended; Emily and Hanna were in the lobby waiting to see a particular pianist…

Hanna chuckles. – "You look like a lost poppy when you're seeking her…"

Emily pouts. – "Shut up!"

Hanna was constantly teasing Emily and people around them were talking about Alison…

 _\- That blonde was totally awesome!_

 _\- You mean Alison DiLaurentis, right?!_

 _\- I even know her name now!_

 _\- I think I'm a fan!_

 _\- Talk about a huge impact!_

 _\- She's so cute and beautiful!_

Emily groans with jealousy and narrows her eyes towards the boy that was complimented Alison's beauty and Hanna just laughs, staring at Emily's jealousy…

Emily pouts. – "Don't laugh, Hanna!"

Hanna. – "Fine, fine… mmm…." (She turns her head around, looking at all the people talking and says) "Wow, they're all talking about Ali. She's really big deal, huh?"

Emily nods with a huge grin…

Hanna. – "Why are you acting so smug?" (Smirks) "Well, she was really cool, wasn't she?' (Smirks) "She was the only one I could stay awake for…"

Emily. – "It was beyond lame of you to snooze from the get-go…"

Hanna. – "Well, I couldn't help it!"

Hanna keeps talking but she loses Emily's attention completely when Alison appears in the lobby. Alison smiles as soon as she's able to see Emily and she was walking towards her but she stops as two little girls approach to her….

The little girls. – "U-Um…" (They offer a bouquet of flowers to the blonde and say) "Here… flowers for you… we were so moved! You're super cool!"

Alison smiles and takes the flowers. – "Wow, thanks! They're so pretty!"

The little kids were admiring Alison when someone says…

Erza. – "Oh, Miss DiLaurentis, the jury'll be posting the result of the competition thirty minutes after the panel's done…"

Alison. – "Oh, don't mind me because I really don't care about that stuff anymore…"

Erza. – "Huh?!" (He crosses his arms in disbelief) "Since when you don't care about winning competitions?!"

Alison doesn't reply, she just smiles and then she resumes her path towards Emily…

Alison waves her hand towards Emily and yells with happiness. – "Emily! Emily! Emily!"

The pianist who just finished performing comes running towards those who await her. Weaving through the crowd; flowers in her arms… it was just like a scene out of a movie and Emily stays speechless under so beautiful view…

Hanna. – "That was awesome, Ali!"

Alison. – "Thanks…" (She stares at a mute Emily and says) "Emily, what did you think? Wasn't I amazing?"

Emily blushes and babbles. –"Uh… see… uhm…."

Alison. – "What did you think?"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Huh?! This is weird, I can't find the words to say…"

Alison leans forward and raises an eye brow. – "Emily… you've got nothing to say to me after all my hard work?"

Emily blushes and mumbles. – "Huh? Um… you… you… you look all grown up…"

Alison chuckles. – "What's up with that? I was hoping you'd praise me…"

Overwhelmed by the pounding of her heart, Emily can't find her voice but thankfully someone comes to her rescue…

Cece. – "I've never seen anyone get flowers after the prelims… not only that but you don't even know them, right?" (She points out towards the little girls that gave her flowers) "They couldn't have known to bring them, so for those girls… hearing your performance, then rushing out to buy flowers to give to you… it must've been an unforgettable day… I think it was that kind of performance…"

Alison smiles under the compliment and Cece smiles too…

Alison. – "You came…"

Cece chuckles. – "I'm your biggest fan after all…"

Alison smiles and she hugs her with a lot of love.

Cece whispers. – "Keep smiling like that and the stars will keep shining over your head…"

Alison smiles and she deepens the hug a little longer because it just felt like home…

 ** _(On their walk home, at night)_**

Emily walked Alison home, the blonde stares at the mute brunette and she says…

Alison. – "Why you're putting like a sad puppy?"

Emily pouts. – "I'm not…"

Alison chuckles. – "Oh, you're…" (She kisses Emily's cheek and says) "I find it very cute…"

Emily blushes and she almost loses balance of her walk when she felt Alison's lips on her cheek and Alison just chuckles looking at her. Emily blushes and avoids eye-contact. Alison grabs Emily from the arm and says as she leans her head on Emily's arm…

Alison. – "Really… what's wrong…? You haven't said a word all day…" (She says, looking unsecure) "Didn't you like my performance?"

Emily shakes her head and waves her hands. – "No, no, no no! It's not that!"

Alison pouts. – "If you liked it, why you haven't given me any compliment about it…"

Emily babbles. – "It's… it's…"

Alison moves her eyebrow, inciting the girl to find her words…

Emily takes a deep breath and speaks from the heart in one shot. – "You leave me speechless! You sparkle in my eyes too much and all I can hear is the sounds of my heart… you move me with such power that I think that you'll give me a heart attack!"

Alison chuckles and she stands up in front of the brunette, they stop walking and Emily blushes when the blonde cups her face with her hands… forcing her to look at her beautiful blue eyes…

Alison smiles, staring at the brown eyes of the brunette. – "If I sparkle… it's because of you…"

Emily blushes more…

Alison. – "My world is changing… my music is changing and it's because of you… you don't realize it but you have swept away all the dust that had collected on my heart… so thank you…" (Big smile) "Thank you for encountering me because since that day, my world, even the keyboard… became colourful…"

The two girls stay face to face, below the silver moon, the two of them in the middle of the night… like there's no one in the world but them…

Alison says with a soft voice. – "Did it reach you…?"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison. – "Did you get the meaning of my notes?"

Emily. – "Uhmmm…"

Alison looks up at the starry sky and she smiles…

Alison's thoughts. – "What's up with these emotions?! Something's moving me! Say it! Say it! Say it!"

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison turns her head in direction of Emily and says with a big smile on her face. – "My piano was singing it out… saying: 'I love you'… you're my sonata of love"

Emily blushes and hugs her and she never lets her go away from her arms…

 ** _Some years after…_**

The light of the sun come through an open window… the sound of distant cars on the street. The shadows of cherry blossom petals and there's it… the smell of vanilla… the faint breathing of someone asleep…

Emily mumbles with a smile as she wraps her arms around a little baby girl. – "I can hear your soft breathing as you sleep… like a cat, Grace…" (She hugs the baby and she snugs on her as much as she can and thinks) "Hmmm… vanilla…"

The scent of fabric softener… the sound of the piano as the baby looked up drowsily… a quiet lullaby. The brunette walks with the baby on her arms and she smiles when she arrives at the living room. She takes her time to admire the view…

Alison was playing the piano for their older daughter; the little brunette was in her beautiful ballet's clothes, moving with the music as Emily taught her….

Alison says to her little girl. – "You're dancing beautifully, Lilly…"

The little brunette smiles and keeps dancing around the piano. Emily sits beside her wife, with the baby in her arms…

Emily. – "I remember that melody… it's with this song that I knew you, Ali…" (She chuckles) "A single melody that drifted into my life and since that day, my heart is always wavering… pounding… for you…"

Alison kisses Emily's cheek and whispers. – "I love you too…"

The baby doesn't open her eyes but she definitely smiles, hearing the music and feeling the love of the two girls….

The scenery has changed in such beautiful colourful world and everything is just wonderful… just like a beautiful sonata of love…

 *** The end ***


	22. Sayonara

**Hi again; this popped up into my mind after hearing the song 'Waves' by Dean Lewis, Anyway, this story will start after the jump time of 5 years of season 6, I mean, Alison asks the girls to come to Rosewood for Cece but something will change it everything… this starts the day of the court, when the girls are supposed to speak well about Cece…**

 **NOTE: Everything in italics, it will be Emily's thougths, I mean, it will be the things she's thinking in her mind…**

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **(In the hallways of the court)**_

Hanna groans. – "I can't believe it, after 5 years… we're still Ali's puppets…"

Emily scolds. – "We're not puppets, Hanna! We're just helping a friend…"

Aria. – "Really?! I can't see how this can help anyone…"

There was an awkward silence, none of them was ok, doing what Alison asked them to do but even then, they were there….

Spencer looks at her watch and says. – "It's getting late, she asked us to rush in here and she's late?!"

Emily. – "Maybe, she's stuck with traffic…"

Aria raises an eye brow. – "Traffic in Rosewood?! Since when that it's possible… this is no LA, Em, impossible to have traffic here…"

Hanna. – "Yeah… Em… you don't need to always find an excuse to justify Ali's behavior, you know…"

Emily huffs and rolls her eyes.

Once again, just silence was present in the area until a young angry doctor approached towards them.

Elliot. – "Where is she?!"

Spencer. – "Excuse me?!"

Elliot yells. – "Alison! Where is she?!"

Emily. – "Hey! Careful with your tone! You don't have any right to yell at us!"

Elliot huffs and groans, he rushes towards the door and leaves…

Hanna. – "He's creepy…"

Aria scolds. – "Hanna!"

Hanna shrugs. – "What?!"

Spencer. – "This is weird… wait here…"

The tall brunette leaves her friends for a moment alone. Hanna starts playing with her phone, Aria takes out a book that she had in her bag and starts reading it and Emily, well, she just do what it's an old habit for her…

Emily types a text to Alison: "Hi… where are you? Is everything ok?"

The brunette sighs heavy, and she's gazing at her phone, waiting to receive a pop from a new text or something but the only that pops up, it's a shocking news from Spencer lips…

Spencer. – "You will not believe what I just heard!"

The girls says at the unison. – "What?!"

Spencer. – "Ali called it off… the hearing…"

The girls. – "WHAT?!"

Spencer. – "I talked with the judge… it looks like Ali came very earlier in the morning and she changed her mind… she pulled it off… everything… she said that Cece is better in Welby than out…"

There was an awkward silence in the room as the girls were processing the information…

Hanna huffs. – "What the hell?! She dragged us here for nothing?! She has to be kidding me?!"

Emily. – "Hann!"

Hanna huffs, she shakes her head with the arms crossed over her chest…

Aria. – "Why the change of heart?"

Spencer. – "I don't know… but I want to know; let's talk with her…"

The girls nod and they spend the entire day looking for the blonde…

 _ **The next day…**_

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

The four friends were waiting for their coffees…

Spencer. – "This is like old times…. She just disappears and leaves us in the dark… so typical of her…."

Emily says with concern. – "Guys, what if something bad happened to her…?!"

Hanna rolls her eyes. – "Oh, come on Em! This is old Ali all over again…"

Aria. – "If something is sure, it's that we will find her just when she will let us…"

As the girls take deep breaths, feeling chills of the situation, their coffees arrive…

Sabrina. – "Here, your coffees… it will be 25…"

Spencer was going to pay but someone who appeared in the door offer to pay for their coffees…

Alison says with huge smile. – "I'll pay for it!"

She rushes over and she pays for the coffees; the four girls are with the jaw dropped and with confused looks…

Alison notices the constant gaze and she says. – "Is there something in my face?"

Spencer. – "Where the hell have you been?! You cancelled the hearing and didn't tell us?! What the hell, Ali?!"

Alison takes a deep breath and nods…

Aria. – "Are you not saying anything?!"

Alison. – "Well, yes…." (She makes a big pause and the girls lean forwards waiting and then Alison says) "I'm sorry…"

There was a big silence after the tiny sentence of the blonde and then Hanna snaps…

Hanna. – "I'm sorry… I'M SORRY! That's it?! That's all you've to tell us?"

Emily pleads. – "Hann… keep your voice down…"

Alison. – "It's ok Em, she has all the right to be upset… I'm sorry, I 'm really sorry…. Maybe this might be not enough for you but it's all I can say for now…"

The blonde turns towards the door and she was planning to leave but she turns again in direction of the girls and she reaches for Emily and takes the brunette off guard when she hugs her. Alison hugs Emily tight and a big smile appears in her face….

Emily blushes. – "Ali…?"

Alison whispers in Emily's ear. – "I'm sorry for not replying your text I just… I just…." (She presses her lips together, hesitating to say more of what she should) "Thank you, Em… and I'm sorry…"

The blonde kisses Emily's cheek and leaves; the girls stare at Emily as the brunette is just with the gaze glued at the door…

Aria. – "What was that, Em?!"

Spencer raises an eye brow. – "Is there something you wanna tell us, Em?"

Hanna. – "Em…?"

Emily sighs deeply, she wasn't sure what was happening but something was sure… that hug… that kiss in the cheek, it made her heart pound….

 _ **(In the cemetery at night)**_

Emily was having a heart-to-heart conversation with her Dad, the brunette was trying to clear the tears from her eyes when someone slowly approaches, offering her a tissue…

Emily jumps. – "What are you doing here?!"

Alison sits on the ground beside Emily, she clears Emily's tears with her tissue and she just keeps her eyes on the brunette…

Alison. – "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Emily. – "You didn't answer my question…"

Alison turns her head in direction of the grave and she maps the name written in the stone and takes a deep breath…

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison. – "I'm here for the same reason as you… I came to talk with my mom…"

Emily. – "Oh…"

They stay in silence and the constant gaze of Alison, it makes Emily to blush…

Alison chuckles. – "It's cute…"

Emily avoids eye-contact and mumbles. – "Stop staring at me…"

Alison takes a deep breath and says as she grabs Emily's hand and starts playing with her fingers. – "I can't…"

Emily blushes and turns her head in direction of the blonde; she stares at their hands, their intertwined hands and she can feel it… all over again… those butterflies in her stomach. Emily's memories hit her mind; and she pulls back, refusing to be again that shy girl fool in love with the Queen Bee, she refuses to be once again Alison's toy; so she pulls back, she takes her hand away from Alison and she gulps, she gulps hard because she can see pain in those beautiful blue eyes…

Emily gulps. – "Ali…?"

Alison doesn't say a word; she just gives her a weak smile and stands up too…

Emily. – "Do you need a ride home?"

Alison smiles. – "I would love that… thanks…"

They start walking side by side, the blonde tries to keep a distance, trying to don't step up again and making Emily uncomfortable, just like a few moments ago; the brunette notices the distance between them and it hurts… it hurts her heart…

Emily. – "I don't bite…"

Alison looks at her and says. – "I know… I just…" (Deep breaths and looks down as she says) "You pushed back just minutes ago and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable again…"

Emily. – "I will not push you back again…" (They gaze at each other and Emily says) "I'll not push you back again… I promise…"

Alison's face lights up with a big smile and Emily just smiles too, looking at the happy face of the blonde. Emily didn't need it to say it twice; Alison rushes towards her and she intertwined their arms and leaned her head against Emily's arm.

Alison whispers. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily. – "You keep telling me that a lot… why?"

Alison. – "I just… I just…" (Deep sigh) "I just feel that you need to know how sorry I'm about all the pain that I've brought you in your life… you don't deserve it…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

They stop walking and look at each other. Alison smiles at her, with warm eyes.

Alison. – "I don't deserve having a kind person like you in my life but… but just one more time… let me be selfish…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

The blonde caresses Emily's cheek and Emily gulps hard; feeling afraid of her own emotions…

Emily gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison says entranced in Emily's beauty. – "Can I ask you something…?"

Emily nods

Alison. – "If you could get just one last wish in this earth… what would it be?"

Emily. – "What?"

(Awkward silence)

Emily. – "Ali… what is coming on?"

Alison. – "Have dinner with me tonight…"

Emily's lips shake open, she doesn't know what is happening in Alison's mind but she can feel that something is coming on in the blonde's life and she wants to know what it's…

Emily nods. – "Ok…"

Alison smiles and they resume their walk…

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

Emily parks in front of the house and she gets stiff when she notices someone sitting in the stairs of the porch… waiting for the blonde…

Elliot stands up and says. – "Alison…"

Alison stares at him and Emily senses the tense air between them…

Emily mumbles. – "Maybe I should go…"

The brunette was planning to walks back at her car but Alison stops her, the blonde grips on her arm and doesn't let her go…

Alison. – "If someone is leaving, it's Dr. Rollins…"

Elliot. – "Alison!"

Alison looks at him with a serious gaze; the classic lethal gaze of the Queen Bee, Emily can feel the chills just with that look and the Doctor sighs hard and leaves with an angry face. That part of the evening was awkward but the rest of the night; it was lovely. For both girls, it was one beautiful night that they will always treasure as one of their best moment in their life. The blonde cooked for Emily and the brunette just happily glared at the blonde, smiling as she watched Alison cooking for her, it was like a dream coming truth.

The dinner was exquisite; the blonde definitely surprised the brunette with her culinary skills and Alison chuckled when Emily got chocolate all over her face during the dessert. After dinner, the blonde sits in the sofa with her cup of wine and the brunette stays up…

Alison. – "Tomorrow's the 1st day of the fair…"

Emily. – "Uh…"

Alison pats the sofa and says. – "Don't stand there, have a seat…"

Emily hesitates for a second and then she says. – "Uh… okay… no… on second thought, I'll stand…"

Alison chuckles. – "You sure are fidgety. Suspicious, much?"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "What is in your mind, Em?"

Emily hesitates but she asks in the end. – "What is your relationship with that doctor?"

Alison takes her time to reply and Emily grips on her cup of wine…

Emily. – "If you don't want to tell me… I can't understand…"

Alison. – "We kissed…" (Emily looks at her and the blonde notices how much the confession hurts Emily but she keeps talking anyway) "Besides, my co-workers in the school, he and Charlotte are the only adults in my life…" (She looks at her cup of wine and says) "I don't love him or anything, I was just feeling lonely and he was there…"

Emily nods, not really sure of what she should say…

Alison. – "I thought that I wanted to be in a relationship with him but…"

Emily. – "But…?"

Alison looks up and they locked their eyes in each other…

Alison. – "But something happened… something unexpected…" (Sad chuckle) "Maybe karma… who knows… but it got me thinking…"

Emily looks confused and says. – "Ali…. I don't understand what you're trying to say…"

The blonde stands up and she pulls on an old acetate disc and music fills the room…

Emily smiles. – "I love that song…"

Alison smiles. – "I just found out that my mother had a nice collection of discs…" (She stretches her hand towards the brunette and asks) "Can I've this dance?"

Emily blushes and without thinking she starts dancing with the blonde. It was supposed to be just one song but in the end, they ended dancing all the songs until the disc stopped…

Emily smiles. – "That was nice…"

Alison smiles. – "It was perfect…"

They stare at each other and Emily blushes, sweating for the closeness. The blonde was slowly approaching more and more towards the brunette, leaving no gap between their body and Emily wasn't sure how to deal with that so, trying to change the mood, Emily says as she points out towards the piano…

Emily. – "Do you still play it?"

Alison. – "Sometimes…"

Emily. – "I always loved to hear you playing it…"

Alison. – "Do you wanna me play it for you, now?"

Emily nods and Alison sits in the piano. She starts gliding her fingers lightly over the keys with so much grace that Emily smiles with each note hitting her ears. The brunette feels taken by the music and she sits on the sofa. Alison's fingers dance over the keys, she was really trying her best on doing a good performance for the brunette that was her only audience and after some pieces; Alison stops playing the piano when she notices that Emily fell asleep, with a happy smile….

Alison chuckles. – "So cute…"

The brunette accommodates the brunette on the sofa, putting a pillow behind her head and covering her with a blanket. The blonde sits in the edge of her sofa and she stares at the sleepy brunette; she eventually brushes the hair of Emily just trying to have a clean view of her face…

Alison. – "I know that I shouldn't… I know that it's selfish and wrong but…" (She lies down in the sofa and snuggles with Emily and she mumbles) "But at least tonight… let me be at your side, mermaid…"

The blonde fell asleep and as she starts snoring, the brunette can't hide her big smile as she mumbles with a happy smile…

" _Mermaid… I haven't heard that nick name in ages… I like how that sounds…"_

 _ **Some days after…**_

 _ **(In Spencer's backyard)**_

Aria. – "This brings me back old memories…"

Spencer. – "It's getting cold, don't you prefer get inside the barn?"

Emily looks up at the starry sky and smiles. – "No, the moon's so pretty, let's stay outside…"

Spencer teases. – "You've been very happy these days Em…" (She looks at the blonde who's approaching and says) "I wonder why…."

Emily ignores Spencer's comment and her smile gets bigger when Alison sits at her side…

Hanna. – "Hey, who wants pizza!"

Emily. – "ME!"

Alison smirks. – "Pizza again…?"

Emily shrugs. – "What?! It's what I like…"

The blonde chuckles and she just put a napkin in Emily's lap. The brunette kisses her cheek, saying 'thank you' and Alison just smiles and blushes; the rest of the girls just stare at the moment of affection that has become very frequent between the two of them; no one dares to say anything about it…

Spencer clears her throat. – "AHEM…."

All the girls, stare at her and the brunette says…

Spencer. – "Let's toast… for friendship…"

Aria. – "And love…"

Emily stares at Alison when Aria mentioned the word 'love' and she blushes, feeling the butterflies in her stomach…

The girls say at unison. – "Cheers…"

They start talking, joking around as when they were in high school…

Alison smiles. – "I'm happy that all of you decided to stay for a while… it's nice having you around…"

Spencer nods. – "Well, I'm just staying until my mom's campaign ends…"

Aria. – "I'm just staying until Erza's book is finished…."

Hanna. – "And I'm just staying until Alison gives me all her money…"

Emily scolds. – "Hanna!"

Hanna shrugs. – "What?!"

Alison chuckles. – "Em, it's ok…"

Spencer. – "I still can believe that you two are gonna start a business together…"

Alison. – "Oh, no, it will be Hanna's clothes brand, all her… I'm just loaning her the money…"

Emily says as she looks at Hanna. – "Money that Hanna will return little by little, right Hann?"

Hanna nods. – "Sure… don't worry; my brand will be such a hit that I'll be able to return the money even with interest…"

Alison shakes her head and says. – "It's ok Hann, you don't have to do that; I'm just happy that I could do something nice for you… at least for once…"

Spencer says. – "You've been doing a lot of 'good' stuffs lately…"

Alison. – "What do you mean…?"

Spencer. – "Being the sponsor of Hanna's dream…"

Aria. – "And mine…" (She smiles at the blonde and says) "Thank you again for helping me to create my own publishing house…"

Alison smiles. –"You're very talented Aria, I'm sure that Erza's book it will the 1st of many best sellers that you'll be able to publish…"

Aria smiles. – "Thanks… who knows, maybe your book becomes a best seller too…"

Emily. – "You're writing a book?! Why you haven't told me anything?!"

Alison blushes. – "I just… it's not ready yet and it's actually a story book for children…"

Hanna. – "Oh, if it's with illustrations, I'll read it…"

Spencer smirks. – "Oh, you reading a book for children, what a shock…"

Hanna squints her eyes towards Spencer and the brunette just smirks…

Emily. – "Do you've a tittle for this book? What is it about?"

Aria. – "My mermaid…"

Emily blushes. – "What?!"

Aria.- "Ups, sorry, maybe I wasn't supposed to say it?"

Alison chuckles. – "It's ok Ar…" (She stares at Emily and says) "The tittle of my book is ' _My mermaid'_ and it's about a beautiful mermaid…"

Emily grins with a lot of blush, she doesn't know what to say, she just keeps smiling like a fool…

Spencer clears her throat. – "AHEM…. Anyway, like I was saying; you've become the sponsor of Hanna, Aria and Emily, I mean, you help her to enroll in college, get clean with her mom and then finish school to get her degree…"

Emily blushes and she says. – "She also put a good word on me with the principal of Rosewood school…"

Hanna. – "Rosewood school…? Why?"

Emily smiles. – "Well, There was an opening as the shark's coach and…"

The girls. –"And?"

Emily. – "And I got the job!"

The girls were happy for Emily, especially Alison, who doesn't wait and hugs the brunette with a lot of happiness…

Alison. – "I'm so happy for you…."

Emily smiles, just holding the blonde tight into her arms, refusing to let her go. The rest of the girls notice the big smile on Emily and they can't keep holding back on their doubts…

Hanna. – "Ok, what is coming on between the two of you…?"

Aria scolds. – "Hanna! It's not of our business…"

Hanna. – "Off course it's our business! It's my business because Emily is my best friend and I swear Ali, if you're just playing with her feelings all over again…"

Emily. – "Hanna!"

Alison.- "I'm not playing with her feelings…" (She looks at the brunette and confesses) "If our eyes happen to meet, my heart flip-flops…"

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison smiles and says to Emily. – "You sparkle in front of my eyes… and I just know that I'm very grateful for having the pleasure to meet you in this world…"

The two girls stares at each other for several minutes in silence, like there were just the two of them in the world…

Spencer. – "What are you trying to say?"

Alison takes her time to reply, everyone is waiting to hear Alison's reply, especially Emily…

Alison takes a deep breath and says with sadness. – "I'll be leaving home very soon…"

Emily feels her heart cracks and she whispers. – "What?"

Spencer. – "Are you leaving Rosewood? What about your job? I thought that you loved it…"

Alison. – "Starting this semester, I'll just have classes twice a week or so; it just makes easier the transition with the new professor and the students…"

Emily's mind: _"Huh?!"_

Alison. – "Of course, I'm not sure when I'll be leaving but…"

She stops talking as she notices Emily's tears, falling down from her chocolate eyes…

Alison gulps. – "Em…"

The brunette stands up and starts running away with tears in her eyes as she thinks…

" _Again… here it's again… you breaking my heart… dummy! Alison, you dummy! Go wherever you want, dummy Alison!_

 _We're childhood friends… you're smaller than me… you're the girl who disappear and got back in my life… and the fool of me… thinking that this time it will stay like that… I took for granted you would be by my side… but once again, you just fooled me…"_

Emily slams her door once she arrives at her home and she falls down in the floor….

Emily cries. – "I'm such an idiot…"

 _ **The next day, in the forest…**_

Running in the forest, Emily has been avoiding Alison and the girls, using the excuse that her mom was in town and that they needed family time; she has been trying to focus only on her but a peculiar blonde keeps popping up in her mind…

" _Leave the town… leave the country… go wherever you want, for all I care! You moron, it's all the same to me whether you're around or not… "_

Emily pictures Alison on her mind and she loses balance and trips; she hurt her ankle but to her luck someone else was jogging too in the forest…

Sabrina. – "So, you're the type who can't hide her uncertainty…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Sabrina approaches and says.- "You're struggling with something… it's all written in your face…" (She helps the girl to stand up and says) "You're covered in scrapes and bruises, my car is not far, I can give you a ride to the hospital if you want…"

Emily nods. – "Uh… ok… thanks…"

 _ **Some days after…**_

 _ **(Emily's house at night)**_

Pam. – "Honey, someone is knocking the door…"

Emily. – "Yeah, I'm coming…"

She opens the door and she swallows hard, looking at the blonde standing in front of her…

" _Talking to you either makes me feel sad, or it sets my mind at ease… I'm such a mess… how lame is that?"_

Alison. – "Em, I…"

Emily cuts her off and says. – "I met someone that I like…"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Emily. – "She's the kind of person who I want to spend the rest of my days with…"

" _Liar…"_

Alison nods, looking down, she mumbles. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily. – "You keep saying that…"

The blonde takes a deep breath and then she looks up and smiles at the brunette. – "I'm happy for you…"

The blonde stars walking away and before getting inside her car she says…

Alison. – "Emily…" (The brunette stares at her and they eyes meet) "I'm sorry… I really am… I just… I just…" (Sad smile and mumbles) "I just can't keep being selfish with you…"

The blonde leaves and Emily doesn't understand what the blonde was trying to say…

 _ **(In Rosewood streets)**_

The blonde was walking without a destination, with the gaze sets up far away; she sits in an empty bench for hours and then someone sits at her side. They sit side by side in silence until the blonde breaks the silence…

Alison. – "You're not asking me anything…?"

Spencer. – "If you want to talk about it, I'm listening…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "I just got dumped…" (Sad chuckles) "Actually, I just got dumped even without being in a relationship… how lame is that?"

Tears started to fall from her blue eyes and Spencer gulps…

Spencer. – "Ali…"

Alison keeps talking with tears. – "I've always looked up to her… so good-looking and sweet… " (Sad chuckle) "She was like premium ice cream to me, you know…" (Sad voice) "The kind of ice cream that you just dream with…" (Tears and she grips her lap) "I got ahead of myself again… and" (She cries) "And I ended up hurting her again…." (Tears and sobs) "I'm such an idiot, I had no idea about my own feelings for so long and when I realized about it… about how much I love her… It's just too late for me… I lost my chance to be with her…."

Spencer. – "Ali… it's never too late…"

Alison. – "Time keeps flowing, Spencer… even if it's terrifying and painful… even if we can't see ahead, still seeking something… we can't stop time… time doesn't stop… the time I exist in… it can't be frozen forever…."

Spencer raises an eye brow.- "What are you trying to say?"

Alison turns her head in her direction and they stare at each other in silence for a long time…

Spencer. –"What is happening with you? Something is coming on… I just know… what is it?"

Alison smiles with sadness. – "You know… when I was studying to become a teacher, the dictionary became my best friend… I learnt a lot from it… and these days, a word keep running inside my mind…"

Spencer. – "What word?"

Alison. – "Sayonara…"

 _ **Some days after…**_

 _ **(In Rosewood School)**_

It was Emily's 1st day in her new job as a coach, she was serving herself a cup of coffee in the room of the teachers; she sighs with sadness because since she got the job, she always imagined herself, there, sharing a cup of coffee with Alison, talking and spending all the time together. She shakes her head, trying to erase those thoughts of her mind and it was in that moment when someone wildly opened the door of the room…

Aria. – "Em!"

The brunette turns her head in direction of the little brunette gasping out of breathe. Emily raises an eye brow, confused with her friend's unexpected visit…

Emily. – "Aria, my class starts in 5 minutes I don't have time for…"

Aria cuts her off and says. – "Ali collapsed…" (She gulps) "She's in the hospital…"

Emily drops her cup of coffee and it cracks in the floor and It just cracks, just like her heart…

 _ **(Rosewood hospital)**_

Emily rushes, running in the hospital, she can hear the nurses scolding her, demanding her to don't run but she can't stop running, she can't… she just needs to see her… she needs to get to her. Out of breath, sweating and with an erratic breathing, Emily wildly opens the door and her heart stops when she looks at the blonde in there…

Alison smiles. – "Hey there! How'd it go your 1st day as a teacher?!"

Emily can't speak; she just starts walking towards the blonde. Alison can't hold Emily's gaze and she looks down at her lap and starts playing with her fingers….

Alison. – "I was going to contact you, but I wasn't quite up to it…" (She takes a deep breath and she looks up and gives a weak smile to Emily as she says) "Sorry, I couldn't make it for your 1st day, I hope the other teachers made you feel welcome…"

Emily gaps, still trying to catch her breath after all the running she did, she's still unable to speak. Spencer steps in and says…

Spencer. – "Hi, I brought you something…"

Alison replies as she takes Spencer's box. – "Thanks…"

Hanna and Aria walk in too…

Aria. – "Well? How do you feel?"

Alison puts her arms up, pretending to look strong and says. – "Never better! I'm just gonna stay here a little longer for some tests…"

Spencer. – "This is the second time you collapse…"

Emily gazes at Spencer with a shocker and angry face…

" _What? Why I didn't know about the 1_ _st_ _time?!"_

Aria. – "But you were in her for tests the other day, weren't you?"

Emily gazes at Aria with a shocker and angry face…

" _What? Why I didn't know about that too?!"_

Emily feels betrayed by her friends… she has been out touch, trying to get mind away from the blonde who was sitting in that hospital bed but, still… she expected to be informed about all that kind of stuffs… the girls notices Emily's gaze and they just avoid eye-contact…

Hanna. – "Em, are you ok…?"

Emily. – "Why I didn't know about the tests? About she, collapsing, the 1st time that it happened?"

Alison pleads.- "Em, it's no big deal, don't get mad with them…" (She stares at Aria with a disapproved look and says) "Actually, I don't know why they got you out of your work, in your 1st day…"

Aria. –"Don't look at me like that! It was a shock for me… we were just talking and then you stumbled and hit the floor! I was so stunned! I totally lost it and I thought that Emily deserved to know… what if it was something serious…"

Emily gulps and says with fear. – "Is it serious?"

Alison sees the fear in Emily's eyes and she presses her lips together, refusing to say something that may hurt the brunette…

Alison. – "I might stay a little longer in here…"

Hanna. – "Because of the tests?"

Alison. –"Just for the heck of it…."

She looks at Emily and says…

Alison. – "I'm sorry for not telling you… I didn't want to make a big deal about it…"

Spencer. –"And is it really not big deal?"

The blonde once again doesn't reply; she just looks at the box that Spencer brought and she opens it; she smiles looking at all the sweet cakes that are in there…

Alison. - "Oh! The fig tart for me!" (She takes the tart and continues talking) "It isn't big deal, girls, really… I've always tired easily, but lately, I guess that I've had to expend a lot of energy, so I guess I pushed myself too hard…" (She takes a bit of the tart and says with a goofy smile, waving her body from one site to another) "Yum! Yum! Yum!"

Hanna smirks. – "You're just expending energy as you eat…" (She takes a cake and says) "Let me help you with that…"

Spencer. – "Hanna!"

Hanna says with the cake in her mouth. – "What?! It's too much sugar for her… it's not healthy… I'm just helping a friend…"

Alison chuckles and Emily shows a weak smile…. Hearing Alison's chuckles, it always makes her smile…

Aria says, putting a big bag in Alison's bed. – "Well… I brought you some books, too! You've got nothing to do in here, right?"

Hanna. – "What's she gonna do with a ton of books?"

Spencer smirks. – "Just because you don't read Hann, it doesn't mean that the rest of us is like you…"

All the girls laugh and Hanna just rolls her eyes…

Hanna. – "Well, Ali, you'll be out of here in time for the launch of the brand, right?"

Alison nods with a smile. – "Yes, of course, I will…"

Emily stares at Alison, reading her body language….

" _I must be imagining things. That answer just now… it seemed rehearsed…"_

The girls keep talking for a while until the time of visit ends…

Spencer. – "All right, Ali. Let's see you tomorrow, ok…"

Alison smiles. – "Sure, bye, bye…"

The four girls leave the room, Emily with a little of hesitation but she leaves at the end. The door closes and Alison can finally stop forcing her face to smile… her face becomes more serious and she turns her head, gazing at the mountain of books that Aria brought….

Alison sighs. – "I don't have time to read all these…"

The door gets open again and it was a nurse…

Nurse. – "Miss DiLaurentis, have your friends gone home?"

Alison nods. – "Yes…"

Nurse. – "Then, can we…?"

Alison. – "Yes… please… resume the IV drip…"

 _ **The next day…**_

Emily brought flowers, she was hesitating to get inside the hospital but she was already there so, she took a big breath and got inside the building…

" _I don't like hospitals… the smell of antiseptic… a linoleum floor, cloudy and white… all overlapping with you… "_

Emily was standing in front of the door; hesitating to knock or to just get inside… she was wondering when she heard some sobs inside the room. The brunette gets in, very quietly, she slowly approaches and the blonde hasn't noticed her presence as she's lying down in her right side, giving the back at the door. The brunette gulps hard, hearing Alison's broken voice….

Alison says with sadness as she caresses one picture that she has from Emily. – "I wish I was there in your 1st day…"

Emily's mind: _"You're gonna be okay, right? You're not lying about being tested, right?"_

Alison cries. – "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I wanted to show you the school… work with you… but I couldn't…"

Emily's mind panicking: _"You're not goanna tell me you're never coming back, right? You're gonna start cussing me out again, right? We will be able to talk in the teacher's room, right?"_

Alison says as she grips the picture against her chest. – "I wish I could've spent more time with you…"

The blonde was lost, consumed on her own sorrow until she heard something…

Emily whispers. – "You're okay, right?"

The blonde turns and she looks shocked, noticing that Emily was standing there at her side…

Alison clears her hears and gulps. – "Em…"

Emily grips hard in the flowers and asks with watery eyes. – "You're gonna be fine, right?!"

Alison can't look at her and she looks down…

Alison. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily. – "Stop saying that!"

The blonde looks up and they stare at each other with intense looks…

Emily says with a trembling voice. – "You… you won't leave me like my Dad did, will you?"

They stare at each other in silence for several minutes and then Alison asks her again…

Alison. – "If you could get just one last wish in this earth… what would it be?"

Emily. – "Being with you…"

Alison smiles with sadness and says. – "Me too…"

 _ **Emily's narrative:**_

 _ **I learnt a new word… thank to you… Sayonara… Japanese for 'goodbye', it carries more finality than a simple 'goodbye, see you tomorrow', it would be used in situations where you will either not see the person for a long time… if ever again…**_


	23. After You

**Hi,**

 **Are you ready for a new year? I wish you a happy New Year's Eve and most of all, a great 2018!**

 **So, last chapter was supposed to be a one shot but some of you asked me for a second part, so here it's. So, this chapter is rated M because there's a sex scene and it will start immediately after last scene of 'sayonara'; this second part is entitled 'after you' and when you read it, I hope you get why…**

 **NOTE 1: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts.**

 **NOTE 2: The "X" it's to mark the beginning of a new scene, I mean, a change of scenario and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **Like always, any review is welcome and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave any comment.**

* * *

 **After you**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _We spend a lot of time focused on the future, planning it, working toward it. But at some point, you start to realize your life is happening now. Not after high school, not after college, right now. This is it. It's here. Blink and you'll miss it or sleep and maybe you'll fall in an eternal sleep…_**

There's an ever-present sorrow hanging over Emily's look and Alison's notices it. The blonde stares at the brunette standing there, at the tanned girl who was shaking and looking pale; Alison wishes Emily would never know but there's no way to run away neither to denial what was happening with her; sooner or later everybody would notice it, so the blonde takes a deep breath and reveals a secret…

Alison mumbles. – "I'm… I'm… I'm dying, Emily…"

The brunette closes her fists tight, her body gets stiff as the words of the blonde repeat over and over inside her head. Tears want to fall from her eyes, she wants to burst in tears and hug the blonde, but she can't… her body is frozen… her body doesn't move, it was like Alison's words pressed a _'turn off'_ button inside her and everything shut down. It took her a long moment before she could find any strength to move her jaw…

Emily mumbles with a broken voice. – "And, you… you've been facing this alone… all this time?"

The blonde sighs deeply and she glues her eyes to the IV's drip that's beside her bed…

Alison. – "It looks like my growth is spurred by sorrow… there's no need to spread that sorrow to others…"

Emily scolds. – "Ali!"

Alison. – "This is a supreme directive from the heavens, there's nothing to do about it… there's nothing you can do…"

They look at each other, a mix of emotions is reflected in their eyes… sorrow, love, regret. Emily gulps hard as she stares at the blue eyes of the blonde; the loss of Wayne was tragic for her, if the death of her beloved father triggered the worse in her, then what would trigger Alison's death? Emily can't stop asking herself that question; it's a demon's path she doesn't want but must walk…

Emily. – "Since we were little, I've always done everything for you, so don't tell me there's nothing I can do for you… I'm your killer after all…"

Alison smiles as she mumbles. – "My killer…"

The mention of Emily's nick name brings happiness and nostalgic in their hearts. They stay in silence for a moment till the blonde starts talking…

Alison. – "You're right… there's something you can do…"

 ** _*X*_**

* * *

(In the Fair)

It's very earlier but there is already people in there. Emily stares at the blonde who's grabbing her arm and leaning her head on it.

Emily whispers. – "I don't know how you convinced me to get us here…"

Alison. – "Come on Em; it's the last day of the Fair… you said you wanted to do something for me…"

Emily. – "Yeah… but I never thought you would nag me to get you out of the hospital without permission and bring you here… are you sure that you're feeling ok? That's ok to be here when you…"

Alison cuts her off. – "Don't jinx yourself by chanting your worries about my health, like a curse…."

Emily gulps. – "It's too scared not to…"

The blonde stares at the brunette and she can see the fear in Emily's eyes, that fear of losing her… to break her like if she was some kind of delicate glass. She doesn't want Emily to feel like that, so she gets ahead of herself and without warning, she kisses the brunette in the lips. The brunette's eyes get bigger of shock and her cheeks get really red.

Emily mumbles with blush. – "A-A-Ali…"

Alison smiles as she drags her inside the fair. – "Come on Em! I want a popsicle!"

Emily doesn't debate anymore, she just follows the blonde and do everything Alison wanted to do in the fair. Playing games, eating candies and sweet things; it was like time didn't matter, like nothing mattered besides being there… with each other. They take one step after another without worrying about Alison's health and for the 1st time in a long, long time, Alison is able to spend a happy day…

 ** _*X*_**

* * *

(Back in the hospital at night)

Emily says as she helps the blonde to get back in bed. – "I can't believe we didn't get caught…"

Alison smirks. – "Off course, we didn't! You're with me, I always get my way…"

Emily nods and chuckles; then she freezes when she sees how Alison connects the IV drip in her hand…

Emily mumbles. – "And… can you get your way away from this…?"

Time was flowing, ending hurting that person, her person was the last thing Alison wanted to do but

if she tells Emily, to don't worry, to leave her alone and live her life without her; Alison knows Emily's gonna sulk and get all stubborn and then everything will get more complicated. **_Why, everything is always complicated… especially when it comes to them?_** Alison askes herself that question and she's lost on her thought till she feels Emily's deer eyes looking at her…

Alison. – "I'm not giving up, Em. Time keeps flowing… even if I'm afraid, even if it's painful… even if I can't see ahead, still seeking something, I haven't given up but…"

Emily. – "No buts! You can fight this! Whatever is it! You can get your way out of this! I know you can!"

Alison sees Emily's face glowing with hope and she can't find the courage to vanish that hope in Emily…

Alison. – "Agreed. I'm a fighter… but no matter what… I want you to smile… can you promise me that, Emily? Can you promise me that no matter what, you'll keep smiling and being the person you're?"

The brunette stays in silence and takes her time to reply. She replies as she stares at Alison into the eyes…

Emily. – "It might be too late now… It might be too selfish from me to ask you this but…"

Alison. – "But?"

Emily. – "But I'll promise you that just if you let me stay at your side…."

 ** _Always by my side whenever I'm in pain, whenever I'm feeling sad… you never change,_** Alison was thinking that as Emily was waiting for her answer…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "You're right…. It's selfish, but I want to be with you too… I guess we're selfish after all…"

Emily chuckles and they just stare at each other in silence as their wish of being together was finally getting real. Like, caressing a baby's head, Emily grabs Alison's head with tenderness and approaches her lips towards the blonde; their lips touch and it was just like fireworks for them. Since the day they met, Alison know all along… she pretended to don't know… to find always an excuse for her to run away from her own feelings but she was running out of time and even if it was selfish, even if she didn't think she was worthy of it… she wanted to feel it… Emily's love…

Alison pulls Emily into the bed and Emily stays above the blonde, she gulps hard when she notices something in Alison's eyes… _lust…_

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Since the day we met, you're always doing your best to make me happy… and do you know what would make me really happy right now?"

Emily asks. – "What?"

Alison smiles as she caresses Emily's face. – "It will make me very happy if you make love to me…"

Emily smiles, she doesn't question Alison's words; she just leans towards the blonde and kisses her with a lot of love. The light of the moon illuminates the room and Emily takes her time to fill Alison's body with kisses; she maps her entire body with kisses till she gets between Alison's legs…

Alison moans and bites her lips. – "Emily!"

Emily. – "Ssshh… you need to be quiet or we will get caught…"

The blonde nods and she just bites her lips and curls her foot when Emily starts rubbing her nose on her folds. The blonde gets wet just feeling the warm air coming from Emily's breathing and then the brunette just licks her lips as she can see the pool of sweet juice coming from the blonde.

Emily moans as she roams her tongue in Alison's folds. – "Ali!"

The blonde just tilts her head back, she nails her fingers in the pillow and shuts her eyes down as Emily was rocking her world. With erratic breathing, Alison hips rock against Emily's face. Several minutes, working out the blonde, Emily can't hold it anymore, she needs to feel it… she needs to feel Alison's walls. The brunette replaces her face with her right hand and both, they just groan when Emily's fingers get inside…

Alison whimpers. – "Em…"

Emily drives Alison crazy with her pumping; she knew where and how to touch her, and Alison was loving each second of it. As her right hand was very busy, Emily glues her lips with Alison and they kiss with passion and love as the brunette keeps fingering her without stop…

Alison moans. – "Em… oh Emily…."

The blonde keeps enchanting Emily's name over and over and the brunette loves it. Emily holds Alison's hands above their heads, she squeezes them really hard, like she was saying ' _Don't let go, no matter what!'_ and her other hand keeps moving in the wet pool of the blonde.

Moisty noises, erratic breathing, blurry vision, everything was feeling hot when Alison's orgasm arrived.

Alison moans. – "Emily!"

Alison's warm palpitation makes her cum, too and Emily can feel the pool of juices between her legs. They take their time to recover after such intense climax. Alison rubs her nose in Emily's face and softly kisses her…

Alison. – "I love you…"

Emily smiles, she never thought she would ever hear those words from Alison. She stares at the blonde and then sired by the blonde's beauty; she kisses her deeply.

Emily. – "I love you too…"

That night they keep making love, discovering emotions they never thought they could feel and most of all, embracing the love, they never dared before to touch.

Naked in the bed of hospital, Alison stares at the moon trough the window and smiles as she hears the snoring of the naked brunette. She turns her head towards Emily and then she caresses Emily's sleepy face….

Alison mumbles. – "So adorable…"

The blonde keeps contemplating the sleepy girl beside her and her mind starts flying away… **_After I'm gone… what's going to become of you? Will be able to keep smiling? Will you miss me? I wish I could stay with you longer… will you, my treasured mermaid… ever find happiness?_** The blonde keeps questioning herself about Emily's future and then, her exhausted body just start falling in a deep sleep.

Alison kisses Emily's front-head and says. – "After I'm gone… I hope you meet someone who means the world to you…"

The blonde feels her eyes tired, she wraps her arms around her sleeping mermaid and then she closes her eyes with a big smile. The Queen Bee fall asleep… in a perpetual sleep…

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _I can't help thinking about you, after all… After I'm gone… what's going to become of you? Will be able to keep smiling? Will you miss me? I wish you do… smile… will you, will you keep smiling for me? Will you meet someone who means the world to you…?_**

 ** _*X*_**

* * *

 ** _Some years after…_**

(In the Fields house)

Emily was doing a lunch bag in the kitchen when her mom approaches…

Pam. – "Do you need any help?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No, thanks I got it…" (She stares at the clock of the wall and yells) "Hurry up! We're going to be late and you can't be late for your 1st day of school!"

The brunette zips the lunch bag and then she walks towards the front door. Emily was putting on her jacket and then she turns her head towards the stairs when she hears the little steps of a kid. Her face glows with happiness as she stares at the little blonde… at her little blonde.

Emily mumbles. – "Ali…"

Curled blonde hair… blue eyes… wearing a beautiful dress. The little blonde jumps in Emily's arm and the brunette just hugs her with a lot of love…

Pam says. – "Honey, are you ready for your 1st day of school?"

The little blonde nods and she rushes to give a hug to the old woman. Pam and Emily squeeze the little blonde in a hug and the little girl just chuckles. The kid breaks the hug and then rushes towards her room upstairs…

Emily. – "Where are you going?"

Emily follows the kid upstairs and they get inside the room of the little blonde. The little girl grabs a photo that was beside her bed and then she kisses it…

The little blonde. – "I forgot to kiss mommy…"

Emily. – "Oh…"

Emily approaches; she takes the photo from the hands of the little girl and then she smiles as she stares at the photo… a photo of Alison…

The little blonde asks. – "Do I look like her?"

The brunette holds her in her arms and says as she stares at her little kid…

Emily chuckles. – "Yes… you do… you're, Ali and you are… connected… the way you walk, the way you move your hair, your habit of liking all the attention in you, your tastes, the order that you eat… Ali's in every little gesture of you… that's why your name is the same… Alison…"

The little Alison smiles and she hugs her as she says. – "I love you mom…"

Emily smiles. – "I love you too…"

They were hugging when Pam yells them from downstairs to leave soon, they got scolded by Pam and they rushes towards the school, for the 1st day of school of the little Alison. They just get in time and Emily stares at her little girl running inside the school.

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Is really nothing you can leave me besides this sorrow? That was what I wondered for a long time till I found out you froze your eggs. Ali… after you… I met someone who means the world to me, someone who brings a smile to my face every day, someone I named after you… Alison, her name is Alison Fields... Do you get to see her? I hope you do… be sure of watch this… that daughter of ours… is about to bid you a last farewell because even after you left… you keep existing… in her…_**


	24. Let it Be - Part I

**Hi again, let's start this 2018 with a sweet mini story, I hope you like it, and like always, thank you if you had the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

 **NOTE: This shot has nothing to do with PLL plot; Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria are friends, they don't know Alison, just Spencer since they're family…**

* * *

 ** _Let it Be – Part I_**

 ** _(In a bar in NY, Hanna's bachelor party)_**

Spencer. – "I can't believe that you're the 1st getting married…"

Hanna. – "What does that mean?!"

(Chuckles)

Emily sighs heavy as they start talking about marriage…

Aria looked at Emily and said. – "Something wrong Em…?"

Emily shyly shakes her head and gets a sip of her drink, she forces a smile in her face, actually she hasn't been feeling okay, she has been feeling this abdominal pain, but she doesn't have medical care, so she hasn't been able to visit a doctor…

Emily. – "I'm okay…"

The smile looks not genuine, but the girls don't notice it…

Spencer. – "So how are the stuffs working out with you and Paige?"

Hanna says with a sarcastic tone. – "Yeah, how's it going with your "better half"?"

Emily sighs. – "We broke up… again…"

Hanna. – "And this is like the 10th or 12th time?"

Aria play-fully hits Hanna's arm. – "Hanna!"

Hanna shrugs. – "What?! It's very difficult to keep the count…"

Emily. – "It's ok Ar… Hanna is right… that relationship has been more complicated of what I thought…"

Spencer. – "So are you not going to give it another try?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No… this is definitely the end between she and me…"

Hanna stands up her glass and says. – "Well I toast for that! Really Em, you deserve to be with someone that hasn't drowned you!"

Emily rolls her eyes. – "She didn't drown me…"

Hanna. – "She tried to do it…"

Emily rolls her eyes and Spencer decides to change the subject…

Spencer looks at her watch and says. – "She's late…"

Aria. – "I'm so excited to finally meet your cousin…"

Hanna. – "Well, where the hell is she?! I want to get wasted!"

Spencer. – "Hanna, calm down… she's just flying from Paris; she's new in the city so be nice with her okay…"

The girls nod and then, Spencer waves her hand to a familiar face…

Spencer. – "Talking about the Devil…" (She yells) "Hey Ali! Over here!"

Emily turns her head towards the blonde and it was like the world just stopped… like nothing was moving… Emily was speechless… looking at the blonde… at the blonde rushing towards them, looking so damn gorgeous. The blonde says her hellos to each girl and when she tries to say hello to Emily; the brunette feels a huge pain and rushes towards the bathroom…

Alison asks. – "Is she okay…?"

Hanna. – "Yeah… maybe she ate a lot of tacos… she loves trash food…"

Alison raises an eye brow, still feeling not convinced with Hanna's argument but she decides to let it go.

Hanna. – "Ok bitches! Time to drink!" (She points out towards Alison and says) "You're late so you pay the 1st round!"

Spencer scolds. – "Hanna!"

Alison. – "It's okay Spencer, I was really late…"

Emily comes back from the bathroom and her friends are already in the dancing floor, just the blonde stood in the table, waiting for her…

Alison asks. – "Are you okay?"

Emily forces a smile. – "Yeah…"

Alison decides to believe it, but she keeps an eye on her, she's not convinced. The night continues, and drinks arrive, one after another, they were having a great moment together. Alison happily talks about Paris and Emily smiles seeing the glowing on Alison's eyes; the brunette closes her eyes and she can picture all the places that Alison was describing, and it was beautiful.

Emily. – "Do you have some pictures? I always wanted to visit Paris…"

Alison. – "Sure…" (She unlocks her phone and gives it to Emily) "Here… there are also some videos, too…"

Emily sits comfortably and looks at the huge album of photos that Alison had… the girls stood up for dancing, all of them at exception of Emily who decided to stay sit… because she was really enjoying just watching each picture. She was delighted by the photos till she feels a huge pain again. She drops Alison's phone in the floor and curls by the pain. Alison notices it and rushes towards her…

Alison. – "You're not okay…"

Emily tries to force again an 'I'm okay' but the pain is too strong that she loses conscious. Everything became blurry since that moment; she remembers her friends panicking, she remembers the paramedics arriving and must of all, she remembers the blonde who never left her side…

 _ **(In the ambulance)**_

Alison is holding Emily's hand, she was the one who was less drunk to get with the paramedics. She really doesn't know very well the girl who's lying down there, in pain but for some reason, she can't support the idea of seeing Emily in pain…

Emily mumbles. – "I can't go to a hospital…"

Alison. – "What?! You're saying nonsense… you need a doctor…"

Emily. – "I… I can't pay for it… please… don't… I can't have more debts…"

The brunette closes her eyes and Alison just sighs hard, looking at the girl in pain.

 _ **(In the hospital)**_

Emily opens her eyes, she feels dizzy but still with a little of pain…

The doctor. – "Miss Fields, how do you feel?"

Emily mumbles. – "Like dying…"

The doctor chuckles. – "Yeah… well, you have a very nasty hernia and we need to repair it… I'm glad you're awake, we didn't find your medical care's info with you… could you please give it to us, we need to operate as soon as possible…"

Emily gulps hard, she's in pain but she's financially broken to pay medical bills; she feels hopeless till someone rushes inside the hospital room where she's. Emily and the doctor raises an eye brow as they can't understand what is happening. The doctor looks at the blonde who's trying to catch her breath after all the running…

The doctor. – "Wha…?"

Alison cuts him off and pushes him outside the room. – "We need a moment…"

The blonde closes the door and she walks towards Emily; the brunette just raises an eye brow as she stares at Alison and the man who was standing beside her…

Emily. – "What is happening? Who is he?"

Alison. – "He's a pastor… I found him in the hospital and dragged him here…."

Emily. – "Why?"

The pastor. – "To marry you, my child…"

Emily. – "To what?!"

The pastor notices the confused look of Emily and he tries to ask something, but Alison doesn't let him…

Alison. – "We don't have time to argue… let's get this done…"

The blonde glances at the pastor with this look she has, and the old man just gulps hard and decides to don't argue with the blonde; he was doing his speech when the girls discuss between them…

Emily mumbles. – "What the hell is happening…?"

Alison smirks as she interlaces her hand with Emily. – "We're getting marry… I think it's obvious…"

Emily. – "But why?!"

Alison. – "Look, you need medical care, I've a great medical insurance because of my work, so…"

Emily tries to say something, but she curls in the bed with pain…

Alison orders. – "Ok, pastor, let's get to the point! Like right now!"

Pastor nods. – "Ok, so you…"

Alison. – "Alison… my name is Alison Lauren DiLaurentis…"

Pastor. – "Oh, okay, so Alison Lauren DiLaurentis do you accept…"

Alison cuts him off. – "I do! Now, next…"

Pastor sighs. – "My child, not so fast we…"

Alison. – "I say, Next!"

Pastor nods and then it was Emily turns; Alison looks at Emily's medical chart to get her full name, the Pastor found it suspicious but looking at the gaze of the blonde, he didn't argue with her.

Pastor. – "So, Emily Catherine Fields, do you take Alison as your partner and…"

Emily screams with pain. – "I…. Augrh!"

Alison. – "Ok, that was her 'I do'…"

Pastor. – "It didn't sound like one…"

Alison. – "I say it was her 'I do' so it's… really father, don't argue with me about this… you'll not win…"

Pastor sighs heavy, he doesn't agree with the blonde but he's actually afraid of what the blonde could do to him so in the end, he just declares them married and Alison rushes towards the doctors, asking them to take Emily into surgery.

Doctor. – "We need her guardian for the paperwork…"

Alison. – "I'm her wife, so don't worry I'll sign whatever I need to sign, just save her please!"

Some moments later, Alison walks in the waiting room and all the girls were already there, waiting for any news. The blonde was going to say something to them when a nurse approaches her…

Nurse. – "Ms. Fields, I need your signature for the insurance…"

All the girls spit out their coffee; Alison raises an eye brow and crosses her arm as she feels the gaze of the girls on her…

Alison. – "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I miss something?"

Hanna says with shock. – "Well, looks it's us who missed a lot?! When?! How?! Why?!"

Alison signs the papers and then the nurse leaves them alone…

Alison. – "Look, your friend didn't have medical care and I've great medical insurance, so…"

Spencer. – "So, what, you just married her!"

Hanna. – "Wait a moment, wait a moment… is that possible?! I'm drunk but not that drunk… what the hell are you talking about?!"

Aria. – "Aww.. that's really generous from you…"

Spencer. – "Ar… don't encourage her with this nonsense! Ali, this is absurd, you're aware of that, right?! You just met! I think you're too drunk!"

Alison. – "I'm not drunk, Spence…"

Spencer. – "Ali… you're gonna regret it in the morning, when the alcohol had left your system…"

Alison. – "Look, she was really concerned about the medical bills, and I can help her with that… I don't see the harm…"

Spencer. – "You don't see the harm?!"

Hanna looks at her coffee and says. – "Ok, I need something stronger that this…"

Alison. – "Spencer, looks this is like a business arrangement nothing more…"

Aria. – "What happens if the insurance finds out?"

Alison. – "Let's worry just for Emily's health now, okay…"

The girls don't look convinced, but they decide to drop it since the important was Emily's health.

Some hours later, Emily opens her eyes as she hears a constant 'bip, bip', she turns her head and she tries to focus her blurry vision, to recognize the person who's there, holding her hand and sleeping above it…

A nurse says as she gets inside the room. – "Your wife has been here all the time… she stormed around a lot with the doctors, asking an update about the surgery every minute… it's obvious that she cares about you… you're very lucky…"

Emily blushes, she doesn't know what to say or what to think but, looking at the beautiful sleeping blonde, she just smiles as she mumbles to herself…

Emily smiles. – "My wife…"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Just watch this moment, the today, without trying to change it at all. What is happening? What do I feel? What do I see? What do I hear? I'm not sure how to answer all those questions, but for now, I'll just let it be…_**


	25. Let it Be - Part II

**Hi thank you so much for your reviews! Glad to know you like it! Here the second part of this mini emison story, this chapter will start the next day after last chapter, like always, thank you if you have the time to leave a review, have a great weekend!**

* * *

 ** _Let it Be – Part II_**

 ** _(In Emily's hospital room)_**

Alison says as she turns the pages. - "Sign here... and here..."

Emily mumbles with a shy voice. - "Hey... I... you... we... hmmm..."

They look at each other, Emily was looking nervous and Alison notices it. The blonde cups Emily's face with her hands and approaches their faces very close and Emily gulps hard, she blushes as her heart beats very fast... she has never felt this pounding in her chest, so intense, so overwhelmed and she can't explain it either…

Alison. - "Emily... can I call you Em?"

Emily blushes more and nods

Alison. - "Em, don't overthink about this... I wanna help you, just let me help you..."

Emily. - "But why you wanna help me?! You don't know me..."

Alison. - "I can't explain it... really... I just know I can't see you in pain..."

Emily smiles, knowing Alison cares that much for her, it makes her really happy, but she was still hesitating to sign the papiers when the girls come in...

Alison says to the girls. - "Oh, your timing is perfect! A little of help here..."

Spencer looks at the papers and says to Emily. - "Don't sign it!"

Alison doesn't like Spencer's words and she hits Spencer's arm.

Spencer. - "Hey! It hurt!"

Alison crosses her arms and says. - "Good..."

Alison and Spencer were in a battle of gazes when someone else catches Alison's attention; Alison frowns her eye brow as she looks at the blonde who's standing in front of her with a challenging posture…

Alison. - "What now...?"

Hanna. - "Look, you should know Em and I... we're more than BF... we're like sisters... we're family... I've been taking care of this clumsy brunette since we were in brownies..."

Emily pouts. - "Hey! I'm not clumsy!"

Aria giggles. - "You kind of are Em..."

Emily pouts more and Alison chuckles as she sees Emily's pouts, she finds them very cute. Hanna clears her throat and Alison turns her head in Hanna's direction. The two blondes are face to face with challenging gazes...

Hanna. - "Give me a good reason to give you Emily's hand in marriage..."

Emily. - "Hann; I'm not your child..."

Hanna. - "Em... you're not signing anything without my approval!"

Emily rolls her eyes, she loves how protective Hanna's with her but in moments like this, no too much. On other hand, Spencer smiles since she knows how Hanna is, especially when it comes to Emily, Spencer thinks Hanna will be a good obstacle for this marriage, till she notices Alison smiling;

Alison stares at Hanna, by Hanna's looks, Alison knows Hanna is a fashionista and her lips curve in a huge grin of victory... Spencer knows that look in her cousin and she doesn't like it...

Spencer gulps hard. - "Ali...?"

Alison says to Hanna, very sure about her words. - "You'll make Emily to sign our marriage register..."

Hanna says with a sarcastic tone. - "Oh... really? And why I would do that?"

Alison smirks. - "I'm a top designer in Dior and because of that I've 45% discount in all the brand... discount that I can share with whoever I want..."

The room stay in silence, the two blondes, with the arms crossed over their chest, are still face to face, still with challenging postures and gazes till…

Hanna hugs Alison and says with a happy voice. - "Ali! Welcome to the family! Where do we need to sign?"

Spencer huffs. - "Really, Hanna?!"

Alison. - "I need her signature here... and here..."

Hanna nods, she play-fully hit Emily's arm and with her eyes, she encourages Emily to sign.

Hanna. - "Come on Em... sign it, we don't have all day..."

Spencer says to Alison. - "You're unbelievable!"

Alison smirks. - "You know, I always get away with everything I want..."

Spencer gets angry, Aria tries to calm down a grumpy Spencer, but both cousins, they start arguing and Emily is staring at them with concern; she knows how much Spencer cares for Alison, and she doesn't want to be a reason for them to fight. Emily is so focused in their discussion that she doesn't notice when Hanna grabs her hand and guides her to sign...

Hanna. - "Stop arguing! It's done!"

Emily. - "What?!"

The brunette looks at the piece of paper and her eyes get bigger of shock as she stares at her perfect signature.

Emily. - "Hanna! What the hell?! How you can copycat my signature like that?!"

Hanna. - "I didn't sign for you... it was your hand doing... I just guided it... so, technically... you signed it..."

Spencer scolds. - "Hanna!"

Aria. - "Impressive..."

Hanna says with proud. - "Thank you..."

Alison says as she takes the document. - "This works for me... thanks Hann…"

Hanna smiles, Spencer huffs and Emily just rolls her eyes and pouts, she can't believe what is happening... Emily was with a grumpy pout till she felt soft lips on her cheek...

Alison says to Emily. - "Don't look so grumpy... being married to me, it will not be so bad..."

Alison kisses Emily's cheek and the brunette immediately smiles with the kiss. She turns her head and their eyes meet... and that's it again... that pounding in her chest... that dizzy sensation of happiness... Emily gets lost in the beautiful blue eyes of the blonde and she can't stop looking at them... her friends notice it... they recognize that look in Emily... the look of someone falling in love...

Alison. - "Ok, I've to go... see you girls... see you wife..."

Emily blushes and giggles as she loves being called ' _wife_ ' by the blonde. Alison leaves the room and Emily follows her with her eyes, she keeps her eyes glued to Alison and she bites her lips when she stares at Alison's butt.

Spencer. - "What are you staring?"

Emily blushes. - "Huh? Nothing... nothing..."

Spencer. – "You're not having lustful thoughts with MY cousin… right?"

Emily shakes her head with a lot of blush; Spencer is not convinced, she stares at Emily with an intense look and Emily sweats hard...

Hanna. - "Hey, Hastings... stop looking at Emily like that... she has done nothing wrong... it's her wife so, she's allowed to eat her with the eyes..."

Emily mumbles to her BF. - "Hann... don't make her angrier..."

Hanna. – "Don't worry, Em… I have your back…"

Spencer just storms out; Emily sighs hard as she looks at her friend leaving like that...

Aria pats Emily's shoulder and says. - "Don't worry about Spence... it will be okay; you just worry in getting better..."

Emily nods, Aria and Hanna stay for a while and then, leave; the brunette stays alone and all she can think it's in her wife... In the girl who has found her way to get directly to the core of her heart... lost on her thoughts Emily doesn't notices when the nurse comes in and puts her in meds; Emily eventually closes her eyes and falls asleep; when she opens her eyes again, still dizzy by the medication, she smiles with a goofy smile as she stares someone looking at her….

Alison. - "How you're feeling?"

Emily is still doped by the dose that the nurse gave her, and she can't really recall if it's the drug talking or something else, but she says...

Emily mumbles with a smile. - "Fine…. Hmmm… How Lucky I'm... God sent me his most beautiful angel to watch over me... God… you're so damn beautiful… look at your eyes… it's like looking at the ocean… and I love the ocean… I love your eyes…"

Alison blushes, she smiles with Emily's compliment...

Alison teases. – "Awww, honey, keep going and I'll never let you go…"

The brunette sits in her bed, she shakes her head, realizing of what she just said and heard…

Emily blushes. - "H-Ho-honey?!"

Alison chuckles as she looks at Emily; she loves the effect she has in the brunette; the blonde sits in the bed, she brushes Emily's hair behind her ears and says as she's looking at Emily's face...

Alison teases. - "Why so red? Is it because of me?"

Emily avoids eye-contact, she doesn't answer it and Alison's smirk just get bigger, the blonde is delighted to see her effect in the brunette...

Emily. - "So..."

Alison. - "So..."

Emily stares at the blonde, expecting some kind of dialogue with more than just one word of two syllables but Alison just inclines her head to her right side and raises an eye brow...

Emily. - "Are we really not talking about this?!

Alison. - "I don't know what you are expecting me to say..."

Emily sighs heavy... she doesn't know what to say really or how to handle the entire situation and an unexpected visitor doesn't helped with it neither...

Mona. - "Hello..."

Both girls turn their head towards the girl...

Alison. - "Hello... and you're...?"

Mona. - "I'm Mona Vanderwaal; I'm an inspector of your insurance miss Dilaurentis..."

Alison takes a defensive posture, she crosses her arms around her chest and says...

Alison. - "Inspector? I don't need an inspector, I didn't request one... and I'm Ms. Fields by the way..."

Emily blushes and giggles. - "Ms. Fields..."

Mona. - "Right... Ms. Fields..."

Mona stares at the girls... she's not intimidated by the blonde...

Mona. - "The insurance sent me..."

Alison. – "Why?"

Mona. – "Well, it pops to us, you just got married in such hurry manner and used the insurance to pay her medical's bills… how convenient is for her that you're her wife and you've insurance… right?"

Emily gulps hard, she's scared of what was happening, of what Mona was trying to insinuate and Alison notices it, the blonde squeezes Emily's hand and reassure her that everything will be okay, and Emily feels safe; without saying a word, Alison's touch calm down Emily's insecurities and the brunette just feels again this dizzy feeling of happiness when their hands stay interlaced…

Alison. – "Mona… right?"

Mona nods, confirmed that the blonde is right with her name…

Alison. – "I don't like your tone either what you're trying to insinuate…"

Mona smirks. – "I'm not insinuating anything, I'm just pointing out the facts…. You just arrived in NY and in less than 24h, you get married with a perfect stranger? This is not Las Vegas…"

Alison says with a sassy tone. – "What can I say? It was love at 1st sight…"

Mona. – "Hmmm… love at 1st sight… is it really reason enough to marry someone so suddenly?"

Alison. – "It's! You don't know me, but I like to make very clear what is mine and what better way to say to the world she's mine than marrying her…"

Emily blushes when the blonde acts so possessive towards her…

Mona. – "Hmmm…. I see…. and why marrying here… in the hospital?"

Alison. – "How do you know…?"

Mona cuts her off. – "I made my research… don't underestimate me, Miss. DiLaurentis…"

Alison. – "Ms. Fields…. I'm Ms. Fields…"

The blonde looks angry, Mona was getting on her nerve and Mona notices it as well as Emily….

Emily says with a shaky voice with concern. – "Alison….?"

The blonde caresses Emily's cheek and the brunette smiles with the soft touch…

Alison. – "Everything is okay, Em… don't worry…"

The blonde kisses Emily's front-head to calm her down but Emily's heart doesn't calm down, it only gets faster and it gets faster when the blonde wraps her arms around her….

Alison says as she's hugging Emily. – "Look… Mona…. My dear wife is in recovery and your presence is not helping, so I'll just say this just once: leave!"

Mona. – "You can't kick me out…"

Alison smirks. – "Oh, try me…"

Mona gulps hard, just looking at the intense gaze of the blonde, if looks could kill…

Mona. – "Fine… I'm leaving for now but I'm keeping an eye on you because if you're trying to deceive us, it's illegal and it's a crime, It's wrong…"

Alison. – "The only thing wrong here, it's you, if you and the insurance can't believe in love at 1st sight, it's not our problem…"

Mona teases. – "Well, give me a reason to believe then…"

Alison accepts the challenge, she turns her head towards the brunette and whispers to Emily…

Alison whispers. – "Sorry for this…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

The blonde takes Emily off guard when she leans towards her and kisses her in the lips; Alison wanted to dissipate any doubts that Mona could have, she was a great kisser, so she was up to put in such huge act, just to get rid of Mona; Alison kisses Emily, she gets her way inside her mouth and deepens the kiss as much as she can; Emily didn't reply the kiss immediately, it took her a moment to get with what was happening.

Everything was going according with Alison's plan, their lips synchronized, their tongues dancing together… yes, everything was going according with Alison's plan, everything…. Except one thing… that she was liking it…. A lot… Alison breaks the kiss when she feels aroused…

Alison blushes. – "Wow…."

Emily smirks with proud, she licks her lips, still tasting Alison's taste in her mouth and she can't wait to get more of that sweet taste.

Life is full of unexpected things and a strong unexpected feeling will hit these two girls….


	26. Let it Be - Part III

**Hi thank you so much for your reviews! Glad to know you like it! So, this chapter will start some days after last chapter, Emily will be released from hospital. There will be a flashback in italics; one part of the flashback will be from Alison and the complete version of what happened will be from Emily's memory. Now, to answer some of your questions, Alison hasn't any agenda or any plan, in last chapter, when I mentioned 'plan', her only plan was to kiss Emily to get rid of Mona, that was all but, what she didn't considerate, it was that she would like it, the kiss. I hope it's clear now.**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts. The flashback, will be in italics and everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene.**

 **Like always, thank you if you have the time to leave a review, have a great week!**

* * *

 _ **Let it Be – Part III**_

 _ ***** Alison's narrative***  
Has someone taken your breath away with just one kiss? Has someone kiss you and leave you dizzy with that kiss? Have you ever fell in love... really in love...? Life is a funny thing, you make plans, goals... you build your life around those plans, those goals and then... then, the unexpected happens... and you have two options: fight it... or let it be... so, what it will be? What would you do if you were me? Would you fight it? Or would you let it be? **_

In a coffee shop, there she was... Alison... doing what she has never done before: losing track of time. The blonde has completely zoned out; consumed by her thoughts, by the memory of recent events; Alison just stays there... sitting there, letting her coffee to get cold since the only thing she has in the lips is her fingers, she maps her lips as she recalls the sensation of Emily's kiss, kissing Emily, it brought in her a feeling... something she has never felt before...

Someone sits in her table, calls her name, several times and this person is just able to get Alison's attention when this person play-fully hits Alison's head...

Alison whines. - "Hey?! Why was that for?!"

Spencer. - "I didn't ask you to meet me, just to watch you daydreaming... what it's with you these days? I've never seen you like this?"  
Alison blushes and looks down at her coffee. - "I don't know what you are talking about..."

Spencer. - "Fine... keep denying something is going on with you... just don't come looking for my help when the bomb explodes..."

Alison chuckles. - "Oh, come on Spence... you're talking as if I was in some kind of a problem..."

Spencer asks. - "And you're not?"

Alison looks at her coffee, she sighs deeply as she plays with her fingers...

Spencer. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "Relax, Spence... I'm fine... I just... I'm just adapting myself to NY..."

Spencer. - "You were in the big Apple of France; so, I don't see why you need to adapt... you're used to constantly move out from one big city to another... Berlin, Rio, Paris... and now NY... who knows which will be the next..."

Alison smirks. - "Well, I'm crossing fingers for Tokyo..."

Spencer smirks. - "Really? You just moved in and you're already thinking on moving out again?"

Alison chuckles. - "You know me, Spence... I'm a nomad... I'm a free spirit which can't stop moving..."

Spencer smirks. – "Well, you're not so free now, you're married now..."

Alison blushes, she buries her red face in her coffee and tries to change the subject, but her cousin doesn't let it go.

Spencer. - "Don't try to change the subject ..."

Alison rolls her eyes and starts playing with her napkin; Spencer takes if from her...

Spencer scolds. - "Seriously! How old are you?! 8?! Can't you just give me 5 minutes of your attention?!"

The blonde takes a defensive posture, crossing her arms above her chest; she stares at her cousin with an annoying pout...

Alison huffs. - "Fine... you've 5mn... and I'm counting..."

Spencer. - "Even if you look at me like that... I'll not drop it; Ali, this is going too far! First you marry Emily and now that she's going to be released from the hospital, you asked her to move in, with you?! In your apartment?!"

Alison smirks. - "I didn't ask her..."

The blonde has a huge smirk in her face as she remembers…

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _(In the hospital)_

 _The blonde was upset, and Emily didn't know why…_

 _Emily gulps hard. – "Did I do something wrong? You look pissed off…"_

 _The blonde doesn't reply, she just takes the magazine she left in the chair and says…_

 _Alison. – "While you were sleeping the doctor came and told me, you'll be released next Friday…"_

 _Emily. – "Oh… okay… thanks for telling me…"_

 _Alison. – "I'll take the day off from work and I will bring you home…"_

 _Emily wildly opens her eyes and she gaps with surprise, not knowing what Alison means…_

 _Emily. – "Uhmmm… wh-…?"_

 _Alison cuts her off and says. – "Just to be clear, when I say 'home', I mean my apartment… Hanna showed me that dump where you live, in hell I will live in a tiny place like that, so, we will be staying in my apartment…"_

 _Emily. – "Huh?! Dump?! But… I…"_

 _Alison. – "I'm not asking you Emily, I'm telling you, you're going to live with me and that's final…"_

 _The brunette doesn't know what to say, she just blushes and stays with the mouth opens…_

 _Alison smirks. – "This is your punishment for what you did to me earlier…"_

 _Emily. – "Huh?! What did I do?!"_

 _Alison doesn't reply, she just smirks and leaves her alone…_

 _ ***** End of the flashback *****_

Alison was just smirking, as she was lost on her thoughts, so, Spencer hits her head again…

Alison whines. – "Spence! What the hell?!"

Spencer. – "You spaced out! Again!"

Alison huffs and rolls her eyes…

Spencer scolds. - "Ali! We've been over this, you told me this was just like a business arrangement, nothing more, so, please, illuminate me and explain me how, she moving in with you, it's a business arrangement?! Why she must move in with you?! She's not homeless..."

Alison says with a possessive voice. - "She's my wife! I might have zero experience in relationships but it's logic for a married couple to live together..."

Spencer. - "Ali… like you said, you're a free spirit... living your life without attachments... and I respect that... being free of commitment it's what has always made you happy... so, please explain me how it's that now, you're so committed with this fake marriage?!"

Alison. - "It's not fake! I've a marriage certificate to prove it!"

Spencer. - "Ali! You know what I mean!"

Alison rolls her eyes and huffs...

Spencer. - "Ali... I'll not let you to play house with Emily... she's not a toy... she's a person with feelings and..."

Alison. - "And I know she's not a toy! And I've zero interest in playing with Em's feelings, I care about her... really..."

Spencer sighs and frowns her eye brows since Alison was being serious; the last thing, Alison wanted to do, it was to hurt Emily...

Alison. - "I don't know if you remember but I've that sneaky short brunette of the insurance's company; breathing in my neck! Appearing everywhere without warning..." (She turns around and says) "Really, I would not be surprised if she's here, spying at us..."

Spencer. - "Ali... don't be dramatic..."

Alison. - "Look, I don't want to have legal problems with the insurance and I'm sure Em, neither... so, to dispel any doubt; we need to act like a real couple..."

Spencer. - "Ali!"

Alison doesn't want to keep arguing with Spencer, so she does what she always does… run away…

Spencer. – "Where are you going?! We're not done!"

Alison. - "Sorry, I've to go, nice talk!"

The blonde leaves and Spencer just huffs…

 _ **(In the hospital)**_

Emily has been trying to remember what she did to Alison, the last time she saw the blonde, she left with an angry pout and Emily wants to know why, she has been forcing herself to remember and then, it hit her… she recalls it… everything that happened when she was under the influence of the medication…

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _Alison was reading a magazine, sitting beside Emily's bed as the nurse was checking the brunette…_

 _Nurse. – "Everything is fine, I believe you'll be able to leave the hospital very soon…"_

 _Emily. – "Really?"_

 _Alison smiles. – "Well, that's great news!"_

 _Nurse. – "Ok, I'm done here, I gave you some pain killers for your abdominal pain, so, if you feel dizzy, not being yourself, it's normal…"_

 _Emily nods. – "Ok, thank you…"_

 _The nurse leaves the room and both girls, they stay alone; Alison closes the magazine and leaves it in the chair as she sits in Emily's bed; she brushes the messy hair of Emily and puts it behind her ear; the brunette just stares at her, at the motion of Alison brushing her hair and she can't help it, she just blushes, red as a tomato and smiles, she smiles as she has never done it before…_

 _Alison says as she keeps caressing Emily's face. – "How are you feeling? Any pain?"_

 _Emily smiles and says with a goofy smile. – "Nop… nop pain… everything is great! Just great! Great, great, great…"_

 _The blonde notices the 'happy' voice of the brunette, the giggling, the goofy smile and she says as she raises an eye-brow…_

 _Alison smirks. – "It looks like the pain killers finally kicked in…"_

 _Emily nods with a smile. – "Hmmm…"_

 _The blonde chuckles; she's amused of how the shy Emily changes when she's under the effect of the pain killers; without any inhibition…_

 _Alison says as she tries to leave. – "Well, enjoy the ride… I should leave then…"_

 _The brunette grabs Alison's arm, stopping her…_

 _Emily. – "You can't leave…"_

 _Alison. – "Oh, really, and why not?"_

 _Emily presses her lips together, not knowing what to say. She stares at the blonde with deer eyes and Alison smiles and then an idea gets inside Emily's mind as she stares at Alison's lips…_

 _Emily says as she points out towards the door. – "Look, the insurance's lady is coming!"_

 _Alison. – "What?!"_

 _The blonde tries to turn her head and see if Emily was right and Mona was there but, she can't since Emily pulls Alison against her from the arm for a kiss. Alison leans her body over Emily and she just gasps of surprise and blushes as she notices how Emily just wraps her arms around her and kisses her deeply in the lips. It took her by surprise and she wasn't sure of what to do but when Emily's tongue started exploring her mouth, Alison couldn't help it, and she just succumbed to the temptation of kissing Emily. Alison puts one hand in Emily's neck for support and her other hand was gripping the sheets harder and harder as the kiss became heater…_

 _Emily was desperate to taste again those soft lips, she was desperate to taste the sweet mouth of Alison. The brunette kisses the blonde like she has never kiss anyone else in her life. A lusty rush of adrenaline runs in Emily's veins and as her mouth is devouring Alison's mouth, her hands starts roaming Alison's back till her butt. The blonde wildly opens her eyes when she feels the squeeze; she feels a tingling between her legs as Emily keeps massaging and squeezing her butt; Alison moans in Emily's mouth and the brunette groans, feeling so aroused…_

 _Alison asks without breaking the kiss. – "Is she still there?"_

 _Emily. – "Huh?"_

 _The blonde turns around a little and she notices there was no one. Alison pulls back, she gets off the bed and the brunette pouts with a sad pout…_

 _Alison. – "There's no one there, Emily…"_

 _Emily giggles, she just blushes and pouts with a guilty look in her eyes; Alison wanted to scold the girl, but she just shakes her head and laughs as she can't believe she fell for it…_

 _Alison. – "I can't believe, you tricked me… for a second I really believed Mona was there…"_

 _Emily doesn't reply; she just giggles and blushes as she licks her lips and stares at her hands…_

 _Emily giggles. – "You've a really nice butt… very big and soft…"_

 _Alison blushes, she knows Emily is like this because of the pain killers but even then, no one tricks Alison DiLaurentis. Alison play-fully hits Emily's arm and the brunette pouts with pain as she rubs her arm…_

 _Emily pouts. – "Hey! It hurt!"_

 _Alison squints her eyes. – "Well, good… that's for tricking me… don't do it again…"_

 _Emily teases. – "What I can't do again? Trick you or kiss you?"_

 _Alison blushes; she avoids eye-contact, not able to reply; she tries to leave again but Emily stops her, grabbing her from the arm._

 _Emily. – "Don't go… the insurance's lady is there… we need to kiss…"_

 _Alison smirks. – "Oh, no… I'm not falling for that ever again…"_

 _The blonde tries to get her arm back, but Emily doesn't let her go…_

 _Emily. – "Ali… wait, wait…"_

 _The brunette pulls Alison against her and once again, Alison lies down in the bed with her; the blonde blushes as the brunette wraps one arm around her and the other hand was brushing her golden hair from her face, just to get a clear view…_

 _Emily says as she keeps brushing Alison's hair and staring at her into the eyes. – "I've been thinking, and I think I figured it out why…."_

 _Alison blushes. – "Why what?"_

 _Emily. – "Why I can't stop doing this…"_

 _The brunette tries to kiss her again, but Alison avoids the kiss, she pulls back and sits in the bed…_

 _Alison. – "Those pain killers really kicked in… I should really leave…"_

 _The blonde tries to leave but Emily holds her hand and stops her…_

 _Alison. – "Emily…"_

 _Emily. – "You're my wife… my wife… MY WIFE! And I'm your wife! Let's do it! Let's be together!"_

 _Alison blushes. – "Huh?!"_

 _Emily. – "I mean… look at you… look at your eyes… I mean… I could look into your eyes my whole life…"_

 _The brunette grins as she says those words and Alison just smiles and blushes; no one has ever made her blush like that. Alison looks downs, she waves a foot back and forth, she was going to say something but when she looks up; Emily was already snoring, sleeping…_

 _Some hours, later; Emily wakes up, she rubs her head as she was having a huge hangover; she turns around and gulps hard as she notices the serious look of the blonde who's standing beside her…_

 _Emily. – "Ahmmm… mmm…"_

 _Alison. – "Do you remember what you did, what you said before falling asleep?"_

 _Emily tries to remember, but the last thing she remembers it's the nurse leaving the room after giving her some pain killers. The brunette shakes her head, admitting she doesn't remember anything and Emily gulps hard as she notices Alison doesn't look happy at all…_

 _Alison says with a sarcastic. – "Oh, you really are something…. My dear wife…"_

 _Emily gulps hard. – "Did I do something wrong? You look pissed off…"_

 _The blonde doesn't reply, she just takes the magazine she left in the chair and says…_

 _Alison. – "While you were sleeping the doctor came and told me, you'll be released next Friday…"_

 _Emily. – "Oh… okay… thanks for telling me…"_

 _Alison. – "I'll take the day off from work and I will bring you home…"_

 _Emily wildly opens her eyes and she gaps by surprise, not knowing what Alison means…_

 _Emily. – "Uhmmm… wh-…?"_

 _Alison cuts her off and says. – "Just to be clear, when I say 'home', I mean my apartment… Hanna showed me that dump where you live, in hell I will live in a tiny place like that, so, we will be staying in my apartment…"_

 _Emily. – "Huh?! Dump?! But… I…"_

 _Alison. – "I'm not asking you Emily, I'm telling you, you're going to live with me and that's final…"_

 _The brunette doesn't know what to say, she just blushes and stays with the mouth opens…_

 _Alison smirks. – "This is your punishment for what you did to me earlier…"_

 _Emily. – "Huh?! What did I do?!"_

 _Alison doesn't reply, she just smirks and leaves her alone…_

 _ ***** End of the flashback *****_

Emily buries her face into her hands, she was rolling in bed, blushing a lot as she recalls what happened…

Emily. – "OMG! No… what did I do?! How could I…. God… How I'll be able to look at her into the eyes, now…"

Before she could answer herself that question, someone emerges inside her room…

Alison. – "Hi, Em…"

Emily jumps in her bed, she blushes a lot and she looks down as she says with shame…

Emily. – "I… I'm sorry…"

Alison. – "Why you're apologizing?"

Emily babbles. – "Well… for… you know… I… uhmm…"

Between all the babbling, Alison figures out Emily just remembered what happened when she was under the effects of the pain killers…

Alison. – "Don't worry, I'm not angry, you were just hopped up on pain killers…"

Emily blushes, she knows she was with her inhibitions down because of the medication but even then, she couldn't stop feeling guilty for her behavior…

Alison asks. – "Did you meant what you said?"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison shakes her head. – "Never mind… you know what, I forgot I've this thing in the office and I should go…"

The blonde just came in and she was ready to leave but Emily stops her; she grabs Alison's arm and doesn't let her go. They stare at each other into the eyes and they blush as their eyes meet…

Alison. – "Emily… what are you doing? Are you hopped up again on pain killers?"

Emily. – "No… I'm… not under drugs… I… I…" (She takes a deep breath and says) "I meant it…"

Alison blushes. – "Huh?"

Emily. – "What I said about your eyes… it wasn't just the pain killers talking…"

Alison blushes, she avoids eye-contact and says as she tries to release her arm from Emily…

Alison. – "Emily, you need to stop talking to me about my eyes and kiss me whenever you want…"

Emily sighs. – "Yeah… you're right… I'm sorry…"

The brunette tries to let her go but her hands doesn't move, it was like her hand was glued to Alison and then, she gets what her body was trying to say to her…

Emily. – "You know what… No! I'm not sorry… I meant what I said… all of it… if not more…."

Alison chuckles, she looks down and says. – "I get it… it's a great story… we get married to save your life and then we fall in love… I mean, how romantic is that? Not to mention that you're smart and funny… and beautiful… and I'll be lying if I say, it never crossed my mind…"

Emily smiles

Alison gets free of Emily's grip and says, looking at her into the eyes. – "But, Emily… you don't know me… I'm incapable of loving someone, I'm too selfish… so, this… us… it's not real… this is just a good story…"

Emily notices something in Alison's eyes… a little of pain in her eyes and she doesn't know why but she knows what she feels for the blonde is real… the most real thing she has ever feel in her life…

Emily. – "And what's wrong with a good story…?"

Alison. – "Emily…"

Emily pulls Alison towards her, she kisses her in the lips; Alison tries to fight it but eventually, she gives up and kisses her back…

 _ ***** Alison's narrative ***  
Like I told you, you plan your life and life surprises you... it always surprises you... so what do you do with it? Well... that's up to you... me, for example... I decided to let it be because you know what? Maybe be... just maybe... it was meant to be...**_


	27. Let it Be - Part IV

**Hi thank you so much for liking this mini Emison story! So, the ending for this mini story is approaching; hope you like this chapter, and like always thank you if you've the time to leave a review, have a great week!**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts. Everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene/scenario.**

* * *

 ** _Let it Be – Part IV_**

Roaming her fingers all over her soft porcelain skin, making those beautiful cheeks blush, getting lost in those two sapphires and just adore the gorgeous blonde was all Emily wanted to do… the brunette was having her best fantasy in her mind; her wet dream was so good that she didn't notice, she was moaning in her sleep till the sounds off chips cracking woke her up…

Emily blushes and mutters. – "Wha…?!"

Hanna smirks with a dirty look as she's staring at the brunette who just woke up. The blonde friend was eating a bag of chips, sitting beside Emily's bed and Hanna looked very entertained with Emily's performance under her sleep…

Hanna teases. – "I don't know what you were doing there but, please, continue…"

Emily blushes harder, she sits in her hospital bed and tries to brush her messy hair with her hands…

Spencer says with a serious tone. – "You're sweating…"

Emily looks up and her blush becomes more and more red as she notices Hanna wasn't the only one 'audience'…

Aria says with blush on her cheeks. – "H-Hi… Em…"

Emily just nods and looks down, she can't see her friends right now; too ashamed of what they could have heard and seen…

Hanna teases. – "So, tell me Em, to who you were doing dirty things in your dream? It was Alison, right?!"

Emily blushes a lot; her jaw shakes open, without the ability of saying some words at all.

Spencer says with a serious voice. – "Oh, Lord! Do not answer that question!"

Emily gulps hard as she stares at Spencer; there was an awkward silence in the room and it got just worse when someone else got inside the room…

Alison asks. – "What question?"

Emily blushes. – "Ali…!"

The blonde walks in, she walks towards Emily, wearing a beautiful white dress. For a second, Emily forgets her embarrassment and her face lights up as she stares at the blonde, looking so good, walking towards her.

Alison sits in Emily's bed, the blonde smirks as she notices how Emily is so mind blowing because of her, even drooling for her. The blonde brushes Emily's hair from her face; she notices how red and sweating she's and the blonde raises an eye brow…

Alison. – "Why you're so red? Sweating that much? Do you've fever?"

Fascinated by Alison's presence; Emily can't answer, she's lost on her own world; she just giggles like a fool as Alison caresses her face…

Aria mumbles. – "Maybe we should leave them alone…"

Hanna says as she eats her chips. – "But, this just got better… hey Em, why don't you tell Alison about your dream?!"

Emily blushes red as a tomato and her eyes get bigger…

Alison. – "What dream?"

Spencer takes Hanna by the collar of her blouse and says as she drags her out of the room. – "You have a big mouth! Come with me…"

Hanna pouts. – "But, I want to know what they did in the dream…"

Spencer. – "Well, I don't want to know at all! So, let's go!"

Aria follows the two friends and says. – "We will be in the waiting room if you need something…"

Alison. – "Okay…"

The couple is left alone and then the blonde has Emily's entire attention. The blonde starts doing a bag for Emily, she and the girls were there because that day, Emily was leaving the hospital. Alison was packing Emily's things…

Alison. – "Ready to go?"

Emily nods

Alison asks. – "So… about what dream was Hanna talking?"

Emily blushes, she avoids eye-contact and plays with her hair. Alison just chuckles at she sees Emily's behavior…

Alison teases. – "Are you not telling me? I don't want a marriage with secrets…"

Emily rambles. – "It's not a secret, it's not that I want to keep something hidden from you… it's just that… I… well… you… I… mmm…" (Deep sigh) "If I tell you… you, you'll probably get mad at me…"

Alison raises an eye brow, she stops packing and sits in Emily's bed, she says as she's looking at her in the eyes…

Alison. – "Try me… come on, tell me…"

The brunette presses her lips together, she gets red as a tomato and then, she closes her eyes as she tells Alison about her dream, about how she got caught by the girls; the brunette is completely transparent and if being caught by the girls was embarrassed; this was even worse. Emily was looking down as she was rambling about the details of her dream and, when she ends talking, she peeks up towards the blonde; Alison was just blushing and trying to contain her laugh…

Emily says as she buries her face on the pillow. – "Oh God! You're laughing!"

Alison says with little laughs. – "No, no, no… I'm… I'm trying to don't laugh…"

The brunette rolls in bed, hiding her red face behind the pillow till someone stops her and takes away the pillow from her face. Emily can't see Alison into the eyes and she tries to turn her look away, but Alison doesn't let her…

Alison. – "Hey, hey… look at me…"

They smile at each other as they were staring at each other into the eyes…

Alison. – "Uhmmm… well… thank you for being honest with me…"

Emily mumbles with a shy voice. – "Well… you… you're welcome… you don't look mad…"

Alison. – "Why I should be mad?"

Emily. – "Well… because I… in my dreams… I did… to you… and I…"

The blonde chuckles with Emily's entire rambling…

Alison. – "You're really a cutie…"

Emily blushes and giggles…

Alison pats Emily's legs and says as she stands up. – "Come on, let's go home…"

Emily mumbles with a happy smile. – "Mmm… home…"

Alison finishes packing Emily's things as the brunette was changing of clothes; Emily was ready to go, sitting in her bed, the blonde gives her a hand to stand up from the bed and when they do it, the blonde whispers something in Emily's ear…

Alison smirks. – "So, because we're in this honesty's policy, you should know, reality will surpass your fantasy's expectations…"

Emily's eyes get bigger and bigger, she presses her lips together and blushes a lot as her mind flies away with Alison's words…

 ** _(In Alison's apartment)_**

The blonde was very comfortable, sitting in her big sofa with her legs crossed as she was reading a fashion magazine; she slowly turns the pages as Emily looks agitated beside her, the brunette tries to move but Alison stops her…

Alison. – "Emily, don't!"

Emily. – "They're my stuffs, I can unpack my stuffs…"

Alison says as she keeps reading her magazine. – "Nonsense, you just got out of the hospital, you can't carry heavy stuffs…"

Emily pouts. – "There're not so heavy…"

Alison turns the page of her magazine and says. – "Em... stop arguing with me... if I say don't move, you just don't move…"

Emily raises an eye brow. - "Are you always like this? Are you going to always give me orders to follow…?"

Alison smirks. - "You should know, Em, you married a princess who loves to live like a queen; so, yeah... I'm always like this... I always get away with what I want…"

Emily rolls her eyes, she crosses her arms around her chest and shakes her head as she turns her head in the opposite direction of Alison. The blonde closes her magazine and she slowly approaches to her; she leans her lips in Emily's ear and whispers something to her with a sexy voice…

Alison. – "But, you should know, the Queen always reward when her orders are fulfilled…"

Emily blushes and asks. – "Yeah? And… and what kind of reward are we talking about?"

They were looking at each other, Emily blushes as she notices the lusty look of Alison and she was completely feeling a heat beating between her legs; imagining what kind of prize she could receive from the blonde. They were entranced in each other till someone drops a box in front of them, just to catch their attention. Both girls, they look up at the unhappy girl who was standing in front of them…

Alison raises an eye brow. – "Something wrong Spence?"

Spencer raises an eye brow and replies. – "I get why Em can't help with the move but why you're doing nothing?!" (She scolds with a serious voice) "Move your ass, Ali!"

Alison pouts. – "But, I've fragile hands…"

Spencer huffs and tries to force the blonde to move but, Alison rushes towards Emily and wraps her arms around the brunette, as a scared kid looking for protection…

Alison pouts towards Emily. – "Em… do something, Spence is bothering me…"

Emily's heart melts with that adorable pout and she just hugs the blonde and kisses Alison's head…

Aria. – "Awww… you look so, cute together…"

Spencer. – "Ar! You're not helping here…" (She waves her hands, pointing out towards Alison and says) "Come on, Ali, move some boxes"

Emily hugs Alison's tighter and says. – "Don't force her to carry heavy things, please… she has fragile hands…"

Spencer rolls her eyes, she can't believe that Emily bought it. Alison just grins as she buries her face in Emily's neck…

Spencer. – "Unbelievable!"

Toby. – "Spence… we're almost done… let it go…"

Hanna says as she looks around the place. – "Hey, Ali… you've fancy stuffs here, it's nice…"

Alison remembers something, she stands up and says as she drags Hanna to a room.

Alison. – "Hanna come with me… I need to show you something…"

Hanna nods and Emily raises an eye brow, she feels incomplete without Alison in her arms and she pouts with jealous when she notices how Alison grabs Hanna's hand…

Caleb teases. – "Someone looks jealous…"

Emily pouts. – "Shut up…"

Everyone follows them, and they look surprised when they get into Alison's studio room…

Aria smiles. – "Wow… that's a beautiful wedding dress… did you do it?"

Alison nods. – "Yeap… what do you think Hann?"

Hanna walks around the dress that was exposed in a couture mannequin.

Hanna smiles. – "It's beautiful… it's for the next collection?"

Alison. – "No… I made it for your wedding… I made it for you…"

Everybody looks astonished by the news…

Hanna smiles. – "Really?! For me?!"

Alison nods. – "Yeah, you told me how you imagined your wedding dress and with that I made it for you… well, just if you want it…"

Hanna hugs Alison and says. – "Yes! Off course I want it!"

Alison chuckles. – "Ok… so let's fit it to you…"

Hanna puts on the dress and Alison starts adjusting it to her; Emily stares at them and, the brunette can't stop smiling as she sees her wife, helping her BF to have the dress of her dreams… Alison freezes when she feels someone kissing her cheek…

Alison blushes. – "Why that's for?"

Emily blushes. – "Just because…"

They both chuckle and they spend a beautiful day. At night, they stay alone, Emily is already sitting in bed, under the sheets, she waves her legs as she's agitated…

Alison leans her head under the frame door of their room and says. – "You look nervous… something wrong?"

The brunette looks up at the blonde and, she drops her jaw open as she's astonished by Alison's sexy blue lingerie's…

Emily mumbles with a lot of blush. – "You… you… do you always sleep wearing that?!"

Alison replies as she walks towards the bed. – "Actually, I sleep naked but, just for you, I thought that a little of clothes would be better…"

Emily blushes and she sweats hard as she can't stop staring at Alison's exposed breast and imaging how she would look, completely naked…

Alison teases as she notices Emily is staring at her boobs. – "My eyes are not there Emily…"

Emily blushes a lot and Alison chuckles as she notices the impact of her words on her…

Alison. – "If you want, I can sleep in the sofa…"

Emily shakes her head and lies down beside Alison and now, they're face to face…

Emily. – "So…"

Alison. – "So…"

The brunette is very nervous, blushing a lot and the blonde can't stop staring at her, the blonde is trying to figure out something…

Alison. – "Can I tell you something…?"

Emily nods

Alison. – "I don't know how deal with you, I mean… I don't know you and here I'm, almost naked, sharing a bed with you and, the scariest of all, it's that I'm ok with it... I'm more than okay…"

Emily chuckles and nods. – "I know the feeling…"

Alison. – "So… we… we're really doing this… I mean… the ' _marriage_ ' thing… like for real…?!"

Emily shrugs. – "I… I guess… I mean… if you want to… I'm okay with whatever you decide…"

Alison sighs heavy as she's thinking about it and, Emily just prays in her mind that the blonde will take the chance to give them a try. The brunette is impatient to know what will happen between them, but the blonde is still without saying a word…

Emily. – "A-A-Ali…?"

Alison. – "I'm Alison DiLaurentis… 22 years old… Sagittarius… I'm very impatient, very curious, I want to know the entire world… I love to travel, to have the freedom to go wherever I want whenever I want… constantly moving has been my way of being since I remember… I have never stayed long enough to be in what is known as a _'relationship'_ … so if you're expecting a clingy wife who'll just stay at home and wait for you; well… that will never be me…"

Emily chuckles and nods. – "Ok…"

Alison. – "Freedom is my greatest treasure because when I was little, I saw my parents, trapped in an unhappy and unhealthy marriage… when I grew up, I promised myself to never… ever… get trapped in a hell like that…"

Emily. – "Not all marriages are like that… I mean… my parents' marriage was good, they were always happy…"

Alison. – "Were?"

Emily nods with sadness. – "Yeah… _were_ … they… they died when I was very little…"

Alison squeezes Emily's hand and says with sympathy. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily. – "It's okay… I mean, it still hurts but I learnt to live with it…"

There was an awkward silence between them till the conversion heart-to-heart continued…

Emily. – "My grandpa raised me, but he died too… I was a senior in High School when he passed away… I've been living alone since then… I must admit that being lonely sucks but thank God I've my friends… they've being my family… my only family…"

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and says with tenderness. – "They're not your only family, now…"

Emily chuckles and blushes. – "Yeah… I guess… I guess you're my family now…"

They stare at each other into the eyes and they can see how they've exposed their hearts to each other…

Emily. – "I don't like broken promises, when people promise more than can deliver… I hate lies…"

Alison. – "I'm a very honest woman… I'll always speaks you my mind straight-forward… you may don't like it…"

Emily smirks. – "The blunt truth… I think I can live with that…"

Both girls chuckle. Alison keeps squeezing Emily's hand and the brunette slowly approaches her cheek to their hands and rubs her cheek on Alison's hand; the blonde smiles with the gesture…

Alison. – "I've never fell in love…"

Emily smiles and says with a goofy smile. – "Then… can I… can I be your 1st love?"

Alison chuckles, she finds Emily's look very adorable; without warning, she snuggles with Emily, leaving no gap between them…

Alison hugs the brunette and mumbles with a sleepy voice. – "Good night, wife…"

Emily smiles, she tangles their legs together, and says as she holds Alison into her arms. – "Good night, wife…"

They fall asleep, hugging each other…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _It's crazy how fast we're moving on… It's crazy, how quickly I'm falling for her, I'm falling hard for her, it's scary but, one thing is sure… she's and she will be definitely the best thing I'll ever have…_**


	28. Let it Be - Part V

**Hi thank you so much for liking this mini Emison story! So, this chapter will start some weeks after the previous chapter, this is the ending of this mini story**

 **NOTE: Everything in bold italics, it will be the character's narrative, I mean, like an internal dialogue, their thoughts. Everything between parentheses () it's to describe the scene/scenario.**

* * *

 ** _Let it Be – Part V_**

(In a cake shop)

It should be noted that when Emily arrived at the cake shop, holding hands with Alison… well… the brunette was walking on air and all her friends noticed it…

Hanna smiles. – "I've never seen her so happy…."

Aria smiles. – "Me neither… I'm so happy for her…"

Spences sighs deeply, she can see how folly in love Emily is but, it's Alison too? Spencer's still struggling with the whole idea of their marriage but, they were there to help Hanna to choose her wedding cake, so, at least for today, she decided to let it go and say nothing about Alison and Emily's marriage. The couple walks towards the girls and they stay up in front of them…

Alison. – "Sorry, we're late…"

Hanna shakes her head. – "It's ok… they haven't brought the samples yet, so, you arrived just in time…" (She over looks behind the couple and says) "Uhmmm… did you bring company?"

All the girls stare at the brunette in disguise that got into the shop too; Mona tries to look natural, looking around the shop, but it was obvious that she has been following the couple…

Alison. – "She's worse than a lost puppy… no matter what, she keeps following us!"

Emily. – "Ali… don't be mean… she's just doing her job…"

The blonde rolls her eyes and all the girls looks confused when Hanna stands up and walks towards Mona…

Emily mumbles with concern. – "What is she doing?!"

The girls shrug, they just stare at Hanna. Mona notices the blonde walking in her direction and she gets nervous, she tries to hide her face with a magazine, but Hanna pulls it down and both girls, stay face to face…

Hanna smiles and stretches her hand. – "Hi, I'm Hanna…"

Mona shakes her hand and replies with a nervous voice. – "Hi… I… I'm Mona…"

Hanna smiles. – "So Mona, since you're going to be around, would you like to sit with us?"

Mona. – "What?!"

Hanna drags Mona with her towards the group and says. – "Come on… we don't bite… well, I bite sometimes, but that's just when people put their hands on my food… I don't share my meals…"

Mona chuckles. Hanna introduces Mona to Spencer and Aria and all the girls, sit in the same table, waiting for the samples. They start talking with each other and for the 1st time in a long time, Mona forgets she's working and just enjoys the company. Spencer gives checklist to everyone and explain how they need to qualify each cake; Hanna is annoyed with such rules and everybody laughs when Hanna starts teasing Spencer with her checklist… Mona laughs with all the sassy comments of Hanna and then, when they were laughing, the samples finally arrive…

Hanna says as she licks her lips. – "Ok, so, I don't care about the 30 questions of Spencer's checklist… I just want to find the cake which will give me the best food orgasm in my life! So, let's eat and find that cake!"

All the girls laugh, and they start tasting the cakes. Mona was eating a chocolate cake and she looks over the corner of her eyes towards Alison & Emily, she smiles as she sees the blonde, feeding the brunette with so much tenderness…

Alison. – "Em… say 'ahh'…"

Emily smiles, she blushes a lot, but she happily opens her mouth and let the blonde feed her…

Alison asks. – "So, what do you think?" (She teases) "Did you get an orgasm of food?"

Emily blushes terrible and she almost chokes with the comment, Alison just chuckles with the brunette's reaction. Emily got chocolate in the corner of her lips and she cleans it with her thumb. Before Emily could clean her thumb with a napkin, the blonde licks it in a sexy way, just to teases the brunette; Emily swallows hard as she sees Alison sucking her thumb and the blonde smirks a lot as she sees, Emily completely entranced, looking at her…

Alison teases with a sassy voice. – "What's up Em? Do you feel like you're having an orgasm?"

Emily blushes even more, and Alison's smirk just gets bigger…

Spencer scolds. – "Damn it Ali! We can hear you!"

Alison smirks. – "And?!"

Spencer. – "And, we're eating!"

Aria. – "I love you guys but, I'm with Spencer on this one, can we please keep this PDA? I really don't want to have strange fantasies with you, two…"

Alison pouts. – "But I love to tease Em, and make her blush…"

Emily giggles; she kisses Alison's cheek and says with a goofy smile. – "Don't worry, you've an entire life to make me blush, red like a tomato…"

They stare at each other into the eyes and Alison smiles as she looks at the adorable cute brown eyes of the brunette; the blonde pecks Emily's lips and the brunette blushes red as a tomato and that's it: _Love_ ; pure and genuine _love_ … love than even Mona and Spencer can see it…

Mona mumbles with a tiny smile. – "They're adorable…"

Spencer chuckles. – "Yeah… they're… and they're real… if you're wondering…"

Mona sighs and looks at her cake. – "I know… I've been spying on them for a while and I can see how genuine they're with each other…"

They keep tasting cakes, and Mona looks happy as she never thought, she would make friends in a job mission. They keep eating cake after cake and then, Mona finally finds the orgasmic cake that Hanna was looking for and the blonde hugs her tight with happiness…

Aria says as she cleans her mouth. – "Thank God, you found it Mona, one more spoon and I would explode…"

Hanna. – "Don't be dramatic Aria…" (She says as she rubs her stomach) "Damn… that was delicious…"

Mona smirks. – "Look at you Hanna… I never imagined you could eat so much…"

Spencer teases. – "You've no idea, she might look skinny but, she eats like for 20 people…"

Mona laughs

Hanna. – "Ha-ha-ha… very funny…" (She waves her arms and says) "So, who'll help me to stand up…"

Spencer. – "You're not pregnant Hann… you can stand up by yourself…"

Hanna. – "Don't argue with me, Spence… I'm the bride here!"

The girls chuckle and they help her to stand up and Hanna links her right arm with Mona as she says…

Hanna. – "So, tomorrow, it's the tasting menu, at 9 am, don't be late…"

Mona looks surprised. – "Are you inviting me to…?"

Hanna smiles. – "You have to come… you just got me the perfect cake… the orgasmic cake… now, you're indispensable for this wedding… I'm officially naming you my 5th dame of honor…"

Mona smiles and blushes, she has never been the dame of honor of anyone…

Alison pats Mona's back. – "Well, in that case, I need to know your measures…"

Mona. – "My measures?"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… to make your dress…"

Emily smiles and says as she hugs her wife. – "Ali is making the dress of all the dame of honors, and they're beautiful! You'll love them…"

Alison chuckles and she play-fully hits Emily's arm. – "Em, stop flattering me, that will not bring you luck tonight… remember, the doctor hasn't clear you for any kind of physical activity…"

Emily pouts sad and looks down…

Hanna smirks. – "Awww… someone is horny…"

Spencer. – "Ok, this is not PDA… I'm leaving… see you tomorrow…"

The girls say their good-byes, and everyone has left, except for the couple. Before getting inside the car, the blonde notices something…

Alison. – "Oh, I left my phone in the shop…"

Emily. – "Do you want me to get it?"

Alison. – "No, I'll get it, just wait here for me ok…?"

Emily nods and she smiles as she looks at the blonde walking away. The brunette leans her back against the door of the car, she was surfing in her phone when someone touched her arm, she smiled, thinking it was the blonde but that smile fades when she realizes, it's not Alison…

Emily sighs. – "Paige…"

Paige. – "Hi, Emily; I'm happy to see you…"

Emily forces a smile, she's not so pleased to see her…

Paige. – "How have you been? I heard you were in the hospital?"

Emily. – "I'm fine… thanks…"

Paige keeps trying to make a conversation, and Emily sighs heavy as she doesn't know how to walk away from her…

Paige says as she tries to hold Emily's hand. – "I miss you… maybe we could -…."

Before Paige could hold Emily's hand, Paige gasps, surprised when she feels a strong force, pulling her away from the brunette.

Paige. – "What the hell?! What is your problem?"

Alison stands up between Emily and Paige, she crosses her arms above her chest and gazes at Paige with a lethal look…

Alison stretches her arm and says. – "Hi, I'm Alison Fields, and I don't like when someone touches my WIFE… so don't even try to touch her or you'll get a broken arm…"

Emily smiles, she blushes and leans her head on Alison's shoulder, her protective wife; and Paige drops her jaw open…

Paige. – "I don't see a ring on her finger…"

Emily holds Alison's hand and says. – "I might don't have a ring on my finger, but I'm happily married with Ali…"

The couple looks at each other with lovely eyes and they share a skimo kiss. Paige looks at them and without saying a word, she leaves them alone.

Alison plays with Emily's hand and says. – "She's right… you don't have a ring in your finger…"

Emily chuckles. – "Neither do you…"

Alison pouts. – "Mmm… but without a ring, more girls may hit on you and I don't like that…"

Emily blushes. – "You don't have to worry about it, I'm taken… no girl will change that…"

Alison was thinking with a cute pout and Emily chuckles as she stares at the blonde…

Emily pecks Alison's lips and says. – "Come on, let's go home…"

Time flies away and the wedding is around the corner; Alison would love to help more in the preparations, but she has been busy on her work. The last meeting to approve the designs for the next collection ends and Alison gets all the applauds. The blonde was more than thrilled with the results of her hard work and she wasn't the only one…

Boss. – "Alison, a minute please…"

Alison nods and once everyone leaves the big meeting room, the boss says…

Boss. – "Great job Alison…"

Alison smiles. – "Thanks..."

They were talking, and an unexpected visit was getting out from the elevator…

A girl. – "Are you looking for someone?"

Emily nods. – "Hi, yes… I'm… I'm looking for my wife… Alison…"

The girl says surprised. – "Wife?! Wow, I didn't know she was married… she has never mentioned it…"

Emily raises an eye brow. – "Really? Never?"

The girl. – "Yeah… well, we just got out from a big meeting, I think she was still talking with the boss, just follow this hallway and then at the end turns at your right…"

Emily nods and follows the instructions, she says hello to another coworkers of the blonde and Emily starts feeling insecure as she realizes no one in there knows that Alison is married to her. The brunette was spacing out when she gets to the meeting room and she stays in the hallways as she hears a conversation…

Boss. – "I know you just arrived in NY and that you don't have a lot of experience in management but, the main direction wants to know what you think about being in charge of a full team of designers?"

Alison grins. – "Really? I would love it!" (Smirks) "I love give orders…"

Boss. – "Yeah, I noticed that… ok well, great! I know that you will do a great job on it, so it's decided then, if you're ok with the idea, you'll be our Head Designer in our unit in Tokyo…"

The boss was leaving but Alison stops him when she just realized what he just said…

Boss raises an eye brow. – "Something wrong?"

Alison. – "Tokyo?"

Boss nods. – "Yeah… the main direction wants to raise our sales in that region and everyone thinks, you're the best for the job…"

Alison smiles but then she gulps. – "Thanks… but… I… I…"

Boss. – "I know you just arrived here, in NY but, this is a very big rare opportunity, it would be a mistake to don't take this promotion…"

The boss sees Alison hesitating and he says…

Boss. – "Alison, you were the 1st one looking for this job, don't you remember?"

Alison nods. – "I know but…"

Emily gulps hard as she hears it…

Boss. – "I need an answer now, Alison… are you taking the job? Yes or no?"

Emily feels a big pressure in her chest, tears fall from her eyes and she runs away before she could hear Alison's reply…

In Hanna's wedding, everything was perfect, everyone was happy, except Emily…

Alison asks. – "Something in your mind, Em? You've been distant the last few days…"

Emily doesn't reply, she even can't look at Alison into the eyes. She just walks away and leave the blonde without saying why. Alison is confused, she follows the brunette till they arrive to their apartment. Alison walks directly to their bedroom, following Emily and she gasps with surprise as she sees the brunette packing her stuffs…

Alison. – "What are you doing?!"

Emily says with sadness avoiding eye-contact. – "I know about the job in Tokyo…"

Alison. – "What?"

Emily sighs heavy and says with sobs. – "Look I get it ok, you don't need to say anything, I'll not stand in your way…"

Emily keeps packing but the blonde stops her, she grabs Emily's bag and throws it far away…

Alison huffs. – "Can you stop it?!"

Emily. – "My wife is leaving… don't ask me to stay and watch, because I can't! I'm allowed to be annoying..."

Alison. – "Em…"

Emily. – "Look Alison! I get it! You want to get the hell out of here, so do it! I'll not stop you but don't expect me to be happy about it, because letting you go, it's the most painful thing I've ever done in my life… and I'm a girl who buried her parents when she had 8 and has faced this fucking world alone since then…" (She looks down, trying to hide her tears) "My threshold for pain is very high… but this… this is too painful for me…"

The brunette was looking down, she sobs as she tries to contain her tears…

Alison. – "Emily… look at me…"

Emily shakes her head and sobs. – "No…"

Alison. – "Em… I say look at me… please…"

Emily keeps denying with her head. – "No…"

Alison sighs frustrated and says as she shakes Emily's head as she grabs her face. – "In name of God! Look at me!"

Brown watery-eyes meet with blue eyes and Alison's heart feels so beaten with Emily's sad look. Alison wipes her hand over Emily's cheeks and she clears Emily's tears. They keep looking at each other into the eyes and Alison is completely entranced in Emily…

Emily sobs. – "Ali…"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _What do you do when love knocks your door? When it gets in without invitation or a warning? Do you run away from it? Or, do you let it in… do you let it be?_**

Alison says as she hugs Emily's face with her hands. – "Deep down in my heart, I've always wanted to be loved in the way you love me…"

Emily sobs with watery-eyes…

Alison continues. – "I always wanted to feel real love but just the idea of it, it was scary to me, so scary that I kept moving, running away from anyone who dared to love me…. I'd never wished to stablish in a place, to really stay and make a commitment with anyone till I found you…"

Emily smiles with watery-eyes and her smiles gets bigger when Alison kisses her in the lips with a lot of love. The brunette is dizzy with such intense kiss and they lean their front-head against each other as the blonde says…

Alison. – "Em… I don't know what you heard but I'm not leaving… I turned down the offer of Tokyo…"

Emily. – "Really? But… it's a big opportunity for you…"

Alison nods. – "It's, but you and me… we just fit and for the 1st time in my life, I've no desire in moving out…" (Big smile) "I'm in love with you, Em… you're my home… I found my home and I don't want to leave…"

Emily smiles and she hugs her very tight. They were hugging till Alison remembers something and she walks around the bedroom looking for something. Emily follows her, curious to know what Alison has in her mind; the brunette stares at the blonde as Alison is looking for something…

Emily asks. – "What are you looking for?"

Alison opens their closet and she smiles as she finds something inside a box…

Alison smiles. – "Aha! I found it!"

Emily approaches and she smiles as she looks at the glass snow ball that the blonde has in her hands…

Emily. – "It's beautiful…"

Alison. – "My grandma gave me this before she passed away… it was her treasure and she made me promise, I would give this to the right person…" (She offers the glass snow to Emily and says) "So, here… take it…"

Emily smiles and blushes. – "I… I… are you sure? This looks important for you…"

Alison nods. – "I'm sure, and yes, this is my most precious possession and I want you to have it…"

Emily smiles and she carefully holds it and hugs it with a lot of affection…

Emily. – "Thanks Ali, I promise I will take care of this beautiful glass snow ball…"

Alison smiles. – "I'm sure you'll do it… uhmmm… but it's not just the glass snow ball I'm hoping you'll take care…"

Emily raises and eye brow as she doesn't know what Alison was trying to say…

Alison. – "There's a secret spot in the bottom…"

The blonde points out how to open it and Emily follows the instructions; the brunette gasps with a surprised face when two golden rings get out from the secret spot…

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison takes the rings and says. – "These were the married rings of my grandparents, of what I remember, they were happy, really happy… my grandma said to me these rings have passed from one generation to another, she just didn't give them to my Mom since she never liked my Dad…"

They chuckle, the blonde holds Emily's hand and she smiles as the ring fit perfectly in Emily's finger…

Alison smiles. – "Look at it, the perfect fit…"

They look at each other with lovely eyes and Emily puts the other ring in Alison's hand and they smile, with big smile as they just realize they're the perfect fit…

 _(Some years later…)_

Emily slowly opens her eyes, and she glows with happiness as she feels trapped between three blondes. The brunette softly caresses the heads of her beautiful twins, Grace and Lilly and then, she looks at her gorgeous wife…

Emily kisses Alison's front-head and says. – "Ali… wake up…"

Alison rambles. – "Five more minutes…"

The blonde hugs Emily tighter and the brunette just chuckles as she hears Alison snoring…

Emily chuckles. – "So, cute… even her snoring is cute…"

 _(Some moments later…)_

Alison says as she packs the lunches of the girls. – "Come on, Emily, we'll be late if you don't hurry up…"

Grace & Lilly say. – "Yes, Mom! Hurry! Hurry!"

Emily says as she walks towards her family. – "Hey! How is that you're ready when you were the last one on waking up?!"

The twins look at Alison, they chuckle between them and Alison says as she pecks Emily's lips…

Alison teases. – "Well, that's a secret, we'll never tell…"

The twins giggle, Emily chuckles and rolls her eyes. She holds the twins into her arms and says…

Emily smiles looking at her kids. – "This is wonderful day, isn't that right girls?"

The twins nod and they hug Emily, filling Emily's face with a lot of kisses.

Alison smiles. – "Ok, I've their lunches and their bags…"

Emily smiles. – "And I've the girls…"

Alison. – "So, we're ready to go…"

Emily nods and they take the girls to the school. The brunette walks with her family and smiles as she never thought, life could be so damn good…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _No one really understand how life works, no one understand how love finds its way to your heart but, the only thing you need to know, it's that even if you're not ready for it, even if you don't look for it, love will knock your door and you… you'll just let it be…_**


	29. Whenever you're ready

**Hi again, wow thank you so much for your beautiful words; it makes me very happy knowing that you like my work ^^.**

 **Now, this is a one shot, inspired by two things: the video of 'Elise & Natasha - 2017 Really Weird Pick up Lines' (I just love these two! ****😊) and the song '** **Surrender' by Natalie Taylor.**

 **For the context: The girls don't know each other, it has nothing to do with PLL story line.**

 **So, it's a long one shot, hope you like it and like always, thank you if you have the time to leave a review!**

* * *

 ** _Whenever you're ready_**

 _Dear Cupid,_

 _Where the hell are you?! Have you forgot I exist? Don't you remember I'm still here, waiting... waiting for love...?_

 _Don't be cruel with this fragile heart, don't forget I'm still here without love..._

 _Life has been cruel enough with me and you, leaving me into the oblivion, it's just the cherry on the top..._

 _You might think I don't deserve it... LOVE... but even if that's true, have mercy of this lonely soul and, just show me the way to the owner of my heart..._

Immerged in her own world, Alison spends her free time, writing to Cupid, writing to Love; just the bell of the school, announcing the end of lunch break, gets her back to reality. With a sad sigh, Alison closes her diary and gets ready to welcome her students of the next period...

A student. - "Hi! Miss. D!"

Alison. - "Hello Daniel..."

Daniel. - "You look sad again Miss. D..." (He gives her an apple) "Here... for you... cheer up!"

Alison chuckles with sadness, she can't believe Daniel's gesture has been the best thing of her week. The blonde takes the apple and the lesson starts.

Another year... another month… another day without love... Alison walks through the hallways of the school and a sad bitter nostalgic feeling hits her heart when she sees, by the corner of her eyes, the new version of her; seeing the actual Queen Bee of High school surrounded with friends, it brings old memories to her mind. She remembers her glorious days when she governed the school, she remembers how she was always with people at her side... yeah she remembers those days and Alison takes her phone, feeling the impulse to reach the girls whom, she called once her friends, her more loyal followers but, her fingers freeze, a moment of hesitation, a paralyzing fear of rejection and the blonde puts down her phone and once again, she decides to leave the past in the past and, just keep walking alone...

Time keeps running and in a wink of an eye, it was already December's holydays. Alison and all the teachers gasp with surprise, looking at the euphoric teenagers, running in the hallways...

Alison scolds. - "Daniel! No running in the hallways!"

Daniel screams as he keeps running towards the entrance of the school...

Daniel smiles. - "Sorry Miss. D! No can't do!" (He yells like Tarzan) "I'm Free!"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. - "Double negative... I'm really so bad teacher?!"

All the euphoria brought a little of energy in Alison's heart. And for the 1st time in a long time, Alison decides to prepare something nice for dinner. In the supermarket, the blonde was in the wine section when she saw a familiar face, holding a bottle...

Alison scolds. - "Daniel, you can't drink! You're under age!"

The boy was going to defend himself but someone else stepped up at his rescue...

A brunette says as she runs towards them. - "Wait! It's not what it looks like... it's for me..." (She stands beside Daniel and stretches her hand towards the blonde teacher) "Hi, I'm Emily..."

Alison looks at the brunette, up and down with a serious disapproval look and Emily just raises an eyebrow, feeling the piercing look of the blonde...

Daniel whispers to Emily. - "I know that look... you're so screwed..."

Emily looks at the boy with an interrogation look, and then her eyes turns in direction of the blonde when Alison starts talking...

Alison scolds. - "Really?! Asking a teenager to buy you alcohol?! Shame on you..."

Emily raises an eye brow. - "What?!"

Daniel nods. - "Yeah... shame on you..."

Emily looks at the young boy and says to him. – "What?!"

Alison says to the boy. – "Daniel, you shouldn't date older women, I know that you might find it appealing, but…" (She points out towards Emily and says) "Really, her? She obviously is bad influence for you…"

Emily feels offended and gasps with shock…

Daniel nods. – "Yeah, you're right, she's really a bad influence…"

Emily play-fully hit Daniel's head and says to him. - "Shut up!"

Daniel whines. – "Augh… it hurt…"

Emily. - "Ok, this is a complete misunderstanding, I just asked my nephew to get the wine since I was picking the rest of my mom's list... really, I'm her Aunt, NOT her girlfriend…" (She says with a cocky tone) "He would like to get a girl like me but girls like me are so out of his league…"

Daniel says with sarcasm. – "Yeah... right… my dream girl is a party girl, unemployed who just drinks all day…"

Emily squints her eyes towards her nephew and Daniel just smirks. The blonde stares at them, Alison is not sure to believe Emily's words, she knows very well Pam and Daniel Fields, they're neighbor after all and, she finds hard to believe Emily's argument as she has never seen the brunette before. The blonde is still doubting and her student notices it…

Daniel. - "It's true Miss. D..." (He waves his finger between Emily and him and smirks) "Don't you see the resemblance? Well, I'm more handsome and attractive but..."

Once again, Emily play-fully hits his head and says. – "Just shut up!"

Alison gazes at Emily with a disapproval looks... **_what did I do now?!_** Emily asks herself that question as she looks at Alison's gaze; the blonde softly caresses Daniel's head with tenderness and says...

Alison. - "Ok... let's say you two are related... that you're his aunt... but even then, you've no right on hitting his head like that..."

Daniel plays the victim, making deer eyes to the blonde, the blonde has a soft spot for deer eyes and, he gets a big hug from Alison and even a kiss in his head. Emily stares at them and she just hiss and rolls her eyes... With this 1st encounter, Emily wasn't fascinated with Daniel's favorite teacher, the blonde was too stiff and judgy for Emily's taste, but that bad 1st impression was going to change very soon...

After getting the supplies for dinner, on the bus stop, Emily and the boy were holding the bags with food, waiting for the bus when it starts to snow...

Daniel pouts. - "I'm cold..."

Emily sighs. - "I know... me too but hopefully, we will not wait too long in the cold..."

The brunette looks at the boy, freezing, she puts down her bags and takes off her jacket. Daniel smiles at his favorite aunt when Emily puts her jacket over him. It was getting colder, there was no sight of the bus and, Emily was thinking on walking home, but her nephew stops her when a car, parks in front of them…

Alison opens her door and says. - "Get in..."

Emily shakes her head. - "Thank you but..."

Before the brunette could decline Alison's offer, Daniel was already inside the car.

Daniel says, smiling from the back seat. - "Come on Aunt Emy! Get in!"

Emily sighs with resignation and sits in the co-pilot seat. Once everyone is inside, Alison sees Emily's body still shaking for the cold and she increases the heater of the car; Emily smiles, enjoying the warmth. The drive home was very quietly, Emily hardly said a word but, she did notice how kind Alison was towards Daniel…

Daniel says with enthusiasm. – "You should have seen her, Aunt Emy! It was amazing how Miss D stood up for me in front of the Principal! So, bad ass!"

Alison chuckles. – "It wasn't a big deal…"

Daniel says with a warm smile. – "It was for me… besides grandma, no one had ever done that for me before…"

Emily gulps hard, she knows the feeling… the feeling of fighting this nasty world alone… Emily looks at the blonde who's driving and asks…

Emily. – "Why did you do it? You could have lost your job?"

Alison looks at her by the corner of her eyes and then, through the rearview mirror, she smiles as she sees the big smile on Daniel's face…

Alison. – "He didn't do it, the prank, he didn't ruin the Principal's car, I know my students very well to know what they're capable or not to do… just because the Queen Bee of the school pointed out her finger towards him, all the school labelled him as guilty… that wasn't fair… it wasn't right… so, yeah, I yelled to the Principal, I went all 'killer mode' with him and I didn't stop till justice was done…"

Emily smiles, she can tell that the blonde cares a lot for her students and she can't stop asking herself, that maybe, if she had had a teacher like Alison, maybe, she wouldn't be such a screw-up. They keep talking, mostly about Daniel's school. Emily is surprised with everything she hears; the last time she saw Daniel, it was when her sister Maya passed away, four years ago… Emily thought that Maya's Death would screw up Daniel's life, just like Wayne's Death affected Emily's life, but, she was happily surprised to find out that the boy has accomplished a lot of things, all by himself even without his mom…

Inside the building, Daniel runs over the stairs and both girls, just scold him at the unison, they look at each other and chuckle with blush. They climb the stairs, side by side, each one holding their bag of foods and Emily feels nervous for the 1st time in her life… the blonde is making her feel nervous and Emily doesn't know why…

Alison asks. – "So, I guess you came to spend Xmas with them…?"

Emily. – "Huh? Oh, yeah… yeah…" (Sad chuckle) "Well that and I'm broke, California didn't work for me so, I'm here… trying to decide what to do next…"

Alison. – "Oh…"

There was an awkward silence till the brunette decides to talk…

Emily mumbles. – "Thank you…"

Alison. – "For the ride? It's nothing…"

Emily shakes her head. – "No, no for the ride… well, yes, thank you for the ride home but… I… I…"

Alison sees Emily, struggling with her words and the blonde chuckles…

Alison chuckles. – "Now, I see the resemblance…"

Emily. – "Huh?!"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head. – "Nothing… it's just that Daniel has that same problem, when he's nervous, he can't find his words, it's hard to make him talk in front of the class and that's a shame since he's really smart…"

Emily smiles. – "He's?!"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… he has great potential, I'm sure he will get into any college without a problem…"

Emily gulps. – "College is very expensive… you shouldn't put his hopes too high, we may not be able to make them real…"

Alison sees the sad look of Emily and she squeezes her hand, and Emily turns in her direction, she smiles as she gets entranced on those beautiful blue eyes…

Alison. – "Hey, don't worry about it, we're working hard to get him a full scholarship and I promise, I will do everything I can to help him in his studies…"

The brunette smiles and blushes; she blushes more when she sees the warm smile of the blonde and for the 1st time in her life, she gets speechless... Emily has always been a smooth talker, especially with girls, but with Alison… she couldn't just find her words…

They arrive to the 3rd floor and the blonde stands in front of her door, putting the keys on the lock and Emily feels the impulse to don't let her go inside the apartment, no without telling her what she wanted to say…

Emily. – "Wait!"

Alison stops her motions, she turns in direction of the brunette and raises an eyebrow as she stands, face to face, with the mute brunette. Alison is looking at her and Emily chuckles nervously since she can't find her voice again. The brunette starts rambling nonsense, and Alison chuckles…

Alison chuckles. – "You're cute…"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison turns towards her door and says as she opens her door. – "Well, I'm just at one door from you, so, if you need anything, just knock, ok… good night…"

The blonde was getting inside her apartment, Emily's jaw shakes open as she wants to say something to stop her but, she finds no words… thankfully, someone gets to her rescue…

Daniel. – "Miss D, why don't you have dinner with us?"

Emily nods smiling and gets something out of her bag. – "Yeah! I have wine…"

Alison sighs, she would love the company but, like always, she's hesitating…

Daniel pleads. – "Please Miss D! Help me with the dinner! Aunt Emy doesn't cook and grandma is working double shift tonight!"

Emily. – "Hey! I cook!"

Daniel smirks. – "Yeah… using the micro-wave is not cooking…"

Emily rolls her eyes and the blonde chuckles. In the end, Alison cooked everything, Daniel got distracted with the tv and Emily, well, the brunette wasn't really any help in the kitchen…

Emily says as she puts a band-aid in her fingers. – "Sorry… I wasn't helpful at all, isn't?"

Alison smirks as she settles the table. – "Well, you were helpful when you stopped trying to cook…"

Emily. – "Ha-ha-ha… very funny…" (She touches her open cut and whines with pain) "Auch…"

Alison finishes putting the table ready, she looks at the brunette, sitting in the kitchen table, trying to bandage her injured fingers.

Alison. – "Let me help you…"

The blonde sits, beside Emily, Alison takes the 1st aid kit and starts taking care of Emily injuries. The brunette stares at her, she sees how the blonde takes care of her and she can't stop looking at her…

Alison. – "Ok… it's done…"

Emily mumbles. – "Thank you…"

Alison. – "It's nothing… besides I'm half responsible for putting you in charge of cutting the vegetables…" (She chuckles) "Daniel wasn't joking, you really don't cook…"

Emily nods. – "Yeah… I don't… but you're a great chef…" (She bites her internal cheek as she says) "Your husband is a lucky guy…"

Alison. – "Husband? Oh no… I'm not married…"

Emily smiles. – "Really? Uhmmm… boyfriend then?"

Alison shakes her head. – "Nop…"

Emily's smile gets bigger, she feels so damn happy, she doesn't know why, but knowing that the blonde is single, it makes her really, really happy…

Alison. – "Why you just mentioned 'men'?"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "Well, you just asked me if I had a husband or a boyfriend… why you didn't ask if I had a girlfriend?"

Emily's eyes get bigger of shock…

Emily. – "Girlfriend?! You mean… you like… you like…."

Alison. – "I like girls?" (She nods) "Yeah…" (She takes a defensive posture) "I like girls, you've a problem with that?"

Emily shakes her head and blush. – "No… I… I… I also like girls…"

Alison was going to say something but someone who emerged inside the kitchen cuts her off…

Daniel smirks. – "Yeah, she's so into girls, a great player, Mom said that Aunt Emy was known as the 'womanizer of Rosewood'…"

Emily scolds. – "Daniel! Go and wash your hands! Dinner is ready!

The boy leaves them alone when he hears Pam arriving. Emily looks downs; the brunette is just capable to look at the blonde when Alison touches her hand…

Alison asks. – "Are you really a womanizer?"

Emily presses her lips together, she has always been proud of her reputation but for some reason, in front of Alison, she feels ashamed. The brunette can't deny who she's, Emily nods and tries to avoid eye-contact but, when she sees the big smile of the blonde, she can't turn her look in another direction…

Emily asks. – "Why you're smiling like that?"

Alison. – "I want to ask you something… but I don't want Daniel or your mom to hear us… could you come later to my apartment…?"

Emily blushes, she can't speak, she just nods with a big smile. Since that moment, Emily wasn't on earth, she was walking on air. Her mom arrived, they had dinner, she remembers talking, about superficial thinks, and then, she remembers standing in front of Alison's door, looking very nervous, not daring to knock the door. Emily was holding the bottle of wine, the brunette sniffs her t-shirt and she freezes when the blonde opens the door and catches her in the act…

Alison chuckles. – "Are you sniffing your clothes?"

Emily blushes and denies it with a pout. Alison just laughs since Emily was a terrible liar. The blonde invites her in and with nervous steps, Emily gets in; they open the wine and sits in Alison's sofa…

Emily mumbles with a smile as she looks around. – "It's lovely…"

Alison says with a shy voice – "Thanks…"

They sit in the sofa and Emily's heart can't stop beating fast; Alison was making her feel so nervous, so anxious and Emily chuckles at herself, because after all, she's a player, a womanizer, and she can't recall when was the last time she felt like this…

Emily bites her lips and says with a cocky voice. – "So… you invited me into your house… for…?"

The brunette was already imagining what could be her next move, her eyes roams the hot body of the teacher and Emily was completely turned on till Alison starts talking…

Alison. – "This might sound weird but… since it's obvious you have skills to get your way with girls… mmm… could you… could you give me some good tips to flirt? I'm very shy and I… I… I really want to get better in the dating part…"

Alison words' felt like a cold bucket of water; Emily looks down, she chuckles and tries to don't overthink on how crushed she feels. Emily covers her eyes with her hand and keeps chuckling with sadness, Alison finds it weird and asks…

Alison. – "Everything ok?"

Emily rubs her eyes and nods. – "Yeah… it's just…. I wasn't expecting this…"

Alison raises an eye brow. – "What were you expecting then?"

The blonde really didn't have a clue of Emily's expectations and the brunette decides to drop it, and leave it like that…

Emily. – "Never mind… so… lets start with the basics… show me what you've…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "Everything is about the 1st impression… mmm… you've to know how to do the 1st move and you've just one shot to impress the girl… so… show me… tell me your pick-up lines…"

Alison blushes, she buries her face in her glass of wine and Emily takes it away from her…

Emily – "Come on… do you want my help or not…?!"

Alison plays with her fingers, she doesn't look at the brunette into the eyes till she sees Emily standing up from the sofa…

Emily – "Look, I don't have time for this… call me when you're ready to practice your pickup lines…"

Alison grabs Emily's arm and forces her to sit on the sofa…

Emily smirks – "Uhmm… strong… that's good… what else do you've?"

Alison blushes and she looks at her blouse…

Emily sighs – "Look, if you will say nothing, then I'll leave…"

Alison – "Before you go… I just want to ask… can you just feel this for a second…?"

The brunette touches the fabric of Alison's blouse, with their eyes on the blouse, Alison says as they keep touching it…

Alison – "Do you know what is made of?"

Emily. – "I don't know… cotton?"

Alison smirks. – "No, it's not cotton…"

Emily looks at her into the eyes and the blonde says…

Alison smiles. – "It's girlfriend material…"

Emily blushes and chuckles with Alison's pickup line…

Emily chuckles. – "Wow…that… that caught me off guard, I…" (She says with a seductive voice) "I can't even see straight anymore when I look at you…"

Alison smiles. – "I know… smoothie, right?"

Emily pouts and Alison notices, it…

Alison. – "What?"

Emily. – "I just threw you a pickup line and you didn't get it…"

Alison thinks about it and blushes. – "Oh, that was one of yours…?"

Emily chuckles. – "You need to get your head into the game and don't get so wrapped up into your own world if you don't want to miss the reply of the other girl…"

Alison smirks. – "Well, it's not my fault that your pickup line was so bad…"

Emily gasps. – "Bad?! Excuse me! But I'm not the one asking for help to get girls into my bed!" (She huffs and rolls her eyes) "Bad, my ass…"

Alison chuckles, she sees how badly she hit Emily's ego, the brunette was drinking her wine and Alison playfully leans over Emily's arm and says…

Alison. – "Oh Emily… on a scale of one to ten… you're nine…"

Emily. – "A nine?! I'm more than a nine I…."

Alison cuts her off, putting her index finger against Emily's lips, sealing them; Emily just gulps hard and stares at the blonde without winkling…

Alison smirks. – "You're a nine Emily but I'm the one you need…"

The brunette blushes a lot, her heart beats faster and faster; noticing the blush in Emily's face, Alison' smirk gets bigger…

Alison smirks. – "So, my pickup lines really work… look, you're blushing!"

Emily blushes a lot and that night, she keeps blushing as she keeps practicing pickup lines with the blonde.

The next night, Emily was zapping the channels without really carrying on what was on tv; she sighs heavy as she sees the clock; the brunette was bored but mostly anxious. Last night, she helped Alison to discover Tinder; Emily was so shocking, she couldn't believe that the teacher didn't know about Tinder; Emily insisted in download the app in Alison's phone, but the moment Alison's phone started ringing, the moment Alison started receiving so many likes and invitations to get out, that same moment, Emily regretted her big mouth and introducing the apps to the blonde. Emily had zoned out, but someone brings her back to reality…

Daniel pouts. – "Aunt Emy… I don't feel fineDDD…"

Emily. – "If you say 'fine' with a 'd' at the end, you definitely don't feel fine… come here…" (She sighs as she touches his front-head) "You've fever…"

Daniel sneezes in Emily's favorite t-shirt…

Emily sighs. – "Yeah… you've the flu…, go to your bed and I'll bring you something…"

The boy follows Emily's instructions but, now, Emily has no clue of what to do. Then, she types in her phone, sending a SOS to the only person she knows in town. Some moments later, someone knocks the door and a big smile appears in Emily's face when she sees Alison, looking smocking hot in a beautiful dress…

Emily blushes. – "Damn, look at you…"

Alison. – "What?"

Emily bites her lips. – "You look amazing, you were in a date, don't you? I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

Alison walks in and says. – "Hey, don't worry… where's he?"

The blonde takes control of the situation, she goes to the pharmacy and when Daniel's fever goes down, they leave him alone to rest.

Emily presses her lips together and feels guilty. – "I'm really sorry, I… shouldn't…. you were in a date and I…"

Alison. – "It's ok… actually you saved me from the longest date with the most tedious girl I've ever known…" (She looks for something in her bag and says) "The only good thing that came out of that date was the dessert… do you wanna try it?"

Emily bites her lips. – "I shouldn't… it's your dessert…"

Alison says as she walks towards the kitchen. – "So, let's share it…" (She sits in the kitchen table with two spoons and opens the box) "I've two spoons and a big piece of chocolate cake... what do you say?"

Emily chuckles. – "Well… who says no to a chocolate cake…"

They start eating the cake, and Emily can't stop looking at the blonde; Alison feels the gaze and she asks…

Alison. – "Did I get chocolate in my face?"

Emily blushes and shakes her head, she looks down and tries to focus just in the cake, but she can't…

Emily. – "Uhmmm… this cake is great…."

Alison nods as she takes another spoon…

Emily bites her lips and tries to sound casual when she says. – "So… tell me about this date…"

Alison. – "Well… her name was Helga…"

Emily. – "Uff… ok, so, strike one…"

Alison chuckles and they keep talking about how Alison's bad date and before knowing, they spend all night just talking. Time continues, and they were getting closer and closer…

Emily says over the phone. – "Really?! She made you pay for her parking ticket?!"

The brunette opens her door and she chuckles as she sees the blonde who's standing in front of her, looking gorgeous as usual, but looking exhausted and annoyed…

Alison nods as she hung up. – "Yeap… can you believe it?!" (She shows a box of food and says) "You gotta try this pasta, it's to die for…"

Emily smiles and welcomes her in. – "I'm in…"

One again, they sit together, eating the food leftovers and talking about how bad was Alison's date…

Alison. – "Did I tell you she fart during dinner?"

Emily smirks. – "Well, she was definitely a catch…"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head. – "I'm quitting in this Tinder thing…"

Emily smirks. – "Come on, you need to see the good side of this…"

Alison. – "What good side?!"

Emily says as she eats the pasta. – "Well, you're helping me in saving money since I don't have to buy dinner… God! This pasta is fucking good!"

Alison chuckles. – "Well, don't get used to, the next one will be my last date of Tinder, I swear!"

Emily teases. – "Then you better choose the best restaurant in the city, I'll be waiting for a huge luxurious dessert…"

Alison smirks. – "Yeah… well, we will see…" (She pouts) "You know, one day, you should be the one inviting me dinner… why it's always me the one bringing you food?!"

Emily chuckles and she gets an idea with Alison's sentence. The next night; with the help of her mom, the brunette prepares a nice dinner for two. In the kitchen table, their favorite spot during the last few nights, Emily settle the table with candles; the brunette smiles as she looks at the clock, the blonde is like a Swiss watch, always at the same hour, knocking the door and that night, it wasn't the exception…

Before opening the door, Emily looks at herself and she feels confident with the dress she picked up to wear; looking good in a black dress, Emily opens the door of what she thought it would be the best night of her life but her happy smile… her hopes and expectations, they just drop over the balcony when she sees the glowing in Alison's face…

Emily gulps. – "Ahmmm… you… you look happy… did… did the date end well?"

Alison giggles. – "Actually, it's still ongoing…"

Emily. – "Huh?!"

Alison blushes and she plays with her hair, Emily feels so crushed as she stares at the blonde teacher, acting like a teenager who has been just asked to go to prom…

Alison. – "So, her name is Spencer, she's a lawyer, so smart, funny, with perfect manners… I mean... she's just so damn perfect!"

Emily gulps hard, she looks down, hearing how wonderful this Spencer is, and, hearing Alison so happy, it's like stabbing her heart over and over; in comparison with Spencer, Emily has nothing to offer, she didn't finish school, she's without a job, she's not a good catch… she knows that, and maybe Alison knows it too, maybe that's the reason she doesn't see Emily like a possibility and that just makes Emily more sad…

Alison sees a tear in Emily's face and says with concern. – "Hey, are you ok?!"

Emily nods, she clears her tear and says. – "Yeah… I just… I was watching a sad movie… so…."

Alison. – "Oh… by your clothes, I thought you were going to go out…"

Emily looks at her dress and chuckles with sadness. – "I… I was hoping to have dinner with this amazing girl but…" (Sad sigh) "But, that was just a dream… she would never choose to be with a loser like me…"

Alison rubs Emily's arm and says. – "Hey! Don't say that! You're not a loser"

Emily mocks. – "Yeah right…"

Alison cups Emily's cheeks with her hands and says as she looks at her into the eyes. – "Look at me Emily…"

Their eyes meet, and Emily is entranced on those beautiful blue eyes…

Alison. – "You're not a loser, ok…"

Emily smiles and nods, the brunette pulls away, she can't feel the blonde close to her or she will definitely start crying…

Emily. – "So, if your date is still ongoing… what are you doing here?"

Alison. – "Oh, yeah… well, you asked for a luxurious dessert so, I asked Spencer to drive me here before going to her place, I wanted to…"

Emily says as she takes the box of food. – "To bring me the dessert… yeah… I got it…"

There was an awkward silence between them, Emily keeping her look down, gripping on the little box that Alison brought for her; the blonde asks one more time if Emily is ok and the brunette just nods without looking at her into the eyes. Alison feels something off in the brunette, but Emily insist she should leave and don't make her date wait any longer. Alison walks away, and Emily burst in tears when she closes the door; sobbing and with a broken heart, Emily walks to the kitchen and someone watches it…

Alison gets inside the car of her date, with a serious look since, it doesn't feel right to leave Emily like this… the brunette looked sad, upset and Alison can't stop asking herself why…

Spencer. – "Are you ok…? Did something go wrong with your friend?"

Alison looks at her and she was going to reply when someone calls her name…

Daniel says as he knocks the window of the car. – "Miss D! Wait!"

 ** _*** Alison's diary ***_**

 ** _Dear Cupid,_**

 ** _Where the hell are you?! Have you forgot I exist? Don't you remember I'm still waiting to be touched by one of your arrows? Don't you see that I'm still waiting... waiting for love...?_**

 ** _Don't be cruel with this fragile heart, don't forget I'm still here without love... whenever you're ready, just show me the way to the owner of my heart…_**

Sitting in the kitchen table, leaning her face against the table, Emily cries without stop, the brunette remembers why she liked to be a player, why it's easier to just have fun without feelings and deciding to don't ever, ever expose her heart like that, ever again, Emily sobs for one last time and looks up, she looks up, forwards a life without attachments, without love… without real love… but that thought vanishes from her mind, because, there she's… the one who has stolen her heart…

Emily sobs. – "Ali…"

Alison smiles, she takes a tissue from her bag and cleans the messy face of the brunette…

Alison chuckles. – "I never pictured you like a crying baby…"

Emily chuckles with sobs and then she closes her eyes and smiles when she feels Alison's hand caressing her cheek…

Alison. – "I'm so sorry, please don't cry…"

Emily chuckles with sadness, the blonde hugs her and for a moment, Emily allows herself to get lost in that hug. The brunette takes deep breath of Alison's fragrance… **_Vanilla_** , Emily mumbles with a smile and against her own desires, she breaks the hug and says without being able to look at the blonde into the eyes…

Emily. – "Don't worry about me… you did nothing wrong… you should go to your date, she sounds like the perfect catch… you don't walk away from the perfect girl…"

Alison nods. – "You're right, I found the perfect girl and I'm not letting her go…"

Emily nods with sobs, she rubs her eyes and then she looks confused when she sees Alison, sitting in front of her, in the empty chair…

Emily asks. – "What are you doing?"

Alison smiles as she puts the napkin in her lap. – "What it looks like I'm doing? I'm having dinner with the perfect girl…"

Emily smiles and blushes, they look into the eyes and keeps smiling at each other with lovely eyes. And since that night, Alison never wrote to Cupid again, because since that night, her heart inflames in love… pure real love…

 ** _Some years later…_**

Alison sighs with frustration. – "Ahmmm… whenever you're ready, really, there's no rush…"

The blonde was lying down in her bed, talking to her big belly when someone lies down beside her…

Emily kisses Alison's belly, her cheek and says with a big smile. – "Hi…"

Alison looks at her and she leans for a kiss in the lips; their lips connect, and Emily softly rubs Alison's belly as she deepens the kiss; their lips just go apart when there was no air to breathe…

Alison smiles with a dizzy smile. – "Hi…"

They look at each other with a lot of love and Emily just leans her head in Alison's chest; still rubbing Alison's belly, the brunette says…

Emily smiles. – "I can't wait to meet our daughters…"

Alison smiles and says as she caresses Emily's hair. – "Me neither…"

They stay like that for a while till Emily stands up, sitting in the bed as she looks for something in her bag. Alison looks at her, curious and she smiles a lot when she sees what Emily was looking for…

Emily smiles. – "So, I've two spoons and one piece of chocolate cake… what do you say? Do you wanna give it a try?"

Alison licks her lips and nods; Emily chuckles and they lean their heads together as they eat the dessert that Emily brought from her work; who would have thought that Emily would ever become so great chef… Emily never saw herself doing anything great in life but thankfully, Alison got the best on her, just like she did with Daniel and Emily feels blessing with such angel in her life…

Emily smiles. – "Thank you…"

Alison. – "Huh? For what?"

Emily smiles. – "For being in our lives, for being in my life…"

Alison smiles, blushes a lot and curls on Emily; eventually, the blonde falls asleep in the arms of the owner of her heart and Emily falls asleep too, hugging her blonde.

Whenever you're ready, you'll get surrender to the power of Cupid's arrow and for these two girls, they surrender more to the _LOVE_ when Lilly and Grace born…

 ** _THE END_**


	30. My kryptonite – Part I

**Hi again, so this is a mini story with my favorite ships** **. It has nothing to do with PLL story line.**

 **So, this is a shot in 2 parts, hope you like it and like always, thank you if you have the time to leave a review!**

* * *

 ** _My kryptonite – Part I_**

Alison was more than upset when she arrived home; 10hrs of flight with crying babies, 2 hrs of traffic put the blonde over the edge and finding a whole mess in her home, well that was just the cherry on the top... Emily was behind her wife, with the bags on her arms, she gulps hard as she sees the messy home, the brunette gulps harder as she sees the vein in Alison's front-head…

Emily pleads. – "Ali… please calm down… please don't ye-…"

Alison yells. – "Lexa!"

Emily sighs. – "Yell…"

Alison ignores Emily and keeps yelling each time louder and louder. Without a reply, Alison just huffs like a bull, she runs upstairs, kicking with her foot the box of pizza and the beer glass that were over the stairs…

Emily sighs. – "Oh boy… here we go…"

The brunette leaves their bags at one side and decides to clean the mess of the house…

Emily mumbles. – "Well, it looks like it was the party of the century…"

With a garbage bag in her hands, Emily sees her wife, more upset than ever…

Alison. – "She's not in her room… where the hell is that daughter of yours?!"

Emily was with the mouth open when the front door opens and their daughter popped up with a bag of cleaning supplies and her bestie at her side…

Octavia mumbles. – "Busted…"

Lexa says with a nervous smile. – "Wow, moms… what…. What are you doing here?"

Emily smirks with the arms crossed above her chest. – "We live here…"

Lexa chuckles nervously. – "Yeah, I know that I… I… mmm… I wasn't expecting you so soon…"

Alison squints her eyes and says with a serious tone. – "I can see that…"

There was an awkward silence and Lexa's BF decides to step up for her friend…

Octavia smiles. – "Well, you look great Ms. Fields, it looks like the sun and the beach did wonderful in you… you look younger and…"

Alison says with a lethal gaze. – "Octavia… stop talking and just run… run for your life…"

Octavia gulps hard, she nods. – "Yes, ma'am…"

And before knowing it, Octavia was gone, Lexa gulps hard as she knows that look on her mom's face. Alison temper is one of a kind, but thankfully, Lexa knows the kryptonite of her mother: Emily. Lexa looks at her other mother with deer eyes and Alison just knows what strategy her daughter will play…

Alison waves her finger. – "Oh, no, no, no… stop looking at your mom like that, this time, she will not get you out of this…"

Emily has been always the good cop on the family, and she's the only one capable to calm the blonde when she's at this level of upset. And today, Lexa was counting on her mom to calm the furious Alison… The deer eyes of Lexa touched a soft spot in Emily's heart and like always, the brunette mother goes to her rescue…

Emily. – "Ali, love, calm down, you're scaring our baby girl…"

Alison snaps. – "Baby?! She's 16! She's not a baby…"

The blonde shakes her head and huffs, she's furious, and Emily, taking Lexa's side, it wasn't helping…

Lexa. – "I… I'm going to clean everything, I swear…"

Alison. – "That's not the point Lexa! We said 'Zero parties'! What part of 'Zero' you didn't get?!"

Lexa. – "I know… I really just invited a few friends but, my friends called their friends and their friends called more people and…"

Emily sighs. – "Ok, ok, we get it…"

Lexa looks at Emily and says. – "Before I knew it, it went out of control… I'm really sorry…"

Emily hugs Lexa and says with tenderness. – "I know you do, sweetie…"

Alison. – "Emily! I'm trying to discipline your daughter, don't hug her!"

Emily pleads. – "Ali, please… she just said she's sorry... let it go…"

Alison huffs and rolls her eyes.

Lexa mumbles. – "She's really pissed off…" (She looks at Emily with deer eyes and pouts) "Mommy… please help me… I promise I'll never do it again…"

She got her with 'mommy'…

Emily hugs Lexa and says. – "Awww… don't worry honey… let me talk with your mom…"

Lexa smiles and she was going upstairs with happy jumps…

Alison. – "Where are you going?!"

Lexa. – "To my room, mom said that…"

Alison. – "I heard your mother and we will talk alone… but you, you'll go directly to the kitchen and start cleaning this house…"

Lexa sighs. – "Fine…" (She looks at Emily and says) "Mom, you'll help me, right?"

Emily smiles. – "Off course, honey…"

Alison rolls her eyes, she can't believe the soft heart of Emily. Lexa goes to the kitchen and leaves her mothers alone to discuss. Emily hugs her wife from behind, she softly starts kissing Alison's neck, Alison's face as she rubs Alison's arms…

Alison. – "I know what you're doing… and this time, it will not work…"

Emily bites Alison's ear and teases. – "It's that a challenge?"

Alison chuckles and she turns, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck. They smile to each other and Emily leans towards Alison, kissing her deeply till she leaves her with a dizzy smile…

Emily smiles. – "I love you…"

Alison chuckles. – "I love you too but no…"

Emily. – "No, what?"

Alison. – "I will not let it go…"

Emily pleads. – "Ali… she's a teenager, when parents leave teenagers alone, this kind of things happen… do I need to remind you who made the best parties when we were teenagers?"

Alison pouts. – "I know… me… but that's not the point, Emily! She needs discipline! And you, spoiling her, doesn't help!"

Emily. – "I'm not spoiling her, I…"

Alison raises an eye brow. – "When was the last time you grounded your daughter?"

Emily thinks with the mouth open and she can't say if she has ever grounded Lexa…

Alison. – "Never…" (Sighs) "I'm getting tired of always being the bad cop, Em…"

Emily teases. – "But you look so hot when you're all upset and grounding everyone…"

Alison shakes her head, she avoids Emily's eyes since she knows the effects of that look in her…

Alison takes her car keys and says. – "I need to get some documents from the office, when I come home, I want no trace of any party, got it?"

Emily nods. – "Yes, sir!"

Alison chuckles, she pecks the lips of her wife before leaving and when she leaves, Emily goes to the kitchen and helps Lexa to clean the house.

Lexa. – "Thanks mom…"

Emily kisses Lexa's front-head and says. – "Don't worry honey but you will need to do your part too…"

Lexa nods. – "No problem, I will clean so well the house that we will be able to eat in the floor if we want…"

Emily chuckles. – "Yeah… well, I wasn't talking about the cleaning…"

Lexa raises an eye brow as she's not sure where her mom is going with this conversation…

Emily. – "You need to make amends with your mom and the best way of doing it is…"

Lexa exasperated sighs and rolls her eyes. – "No, mom, please… don't ask me go shopping with mom… I hate shopping…"

Emily. – "I know, me too but… your mom loves it and there's no better way to make amends with her than inviting her to the mall…"

Lexa tries to resist but Emily uses the same lethal weapon against her and when Lexa sees the deer eyes of her mom, she can't say no to Emily's request…

Lexa. – "Fine… I will go shopping with mom… are you coming too?"

Emily smirks as she shakes her head. – "Hell no! I already did my part, and I'm helping you to clean…"

Lexa chuckles and they keep talking and cleaning…

Emily. – "So, I saw a truck in the street…"

Lexa nods. – "Yeah, it looks like the new neighbors just arrived…"

Emily. – "Have you seen them? How are they?"

Lexa. – "I don't know… I just saw the truck this morning…"

Emily. – "I see… well let's give them the welcome when your mom gets back…"

Lexa. – "I'm not sure if an angry Alison Fields, is a great welcome..."

Emily chuckles. – "You're right, ok, so, we will say our hellos when you come back from the mall… I'm sure Ali will be a great delight after shopping…"

Lexa chuckles and they keep cleaning. As these two are cleaning, the new neighbors are getting installed in their new home…

Lena chuckles. – "I knew I would find you here…"

She walks into the big kitchen and sits besides her wife, who's eating a XL sandwich…

Lena says with a seductive voice as she clears the ketchup from Kara's cheek. – "Always eating my darling… your appetit is insatiable…"

Kara blushes with the mouth filled with food; she swallows and says. – "I know… do you wanna a bite?"

Lena shakes her head. – "No, thank you, I'm ok…"

The brunette just happily leans her head on Kara's arm as the blonde is devouring the sandwich; Lena closes her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the peaceful moment till her wife says…

Kara says as she looks at her sandwich. – "I can hear you, don't need to walk on tiptoe…"

Lena. – "To whom you're talking... I didn't hear anything… I…" (She turns her head and she gasps, shocking of what she's seeing) "Clarke! Darling, what happened to you!"

Kara moves her nose and says. – "What is that smell?!"

The young blonde, covert in mud, she just walks towards her moms as she drops her bag in the floor…

Kara covers her sensitive nose and says. – "Oh, god! The smell is you!"

Lena approaches to her daughter and says with concern. – "What happened? I thought you said you were camping with your friends…"

Clarke. – "Well… it was like camping but not exactly…"

Lena raises an eye brow and with her look, Clarke knows she needs to explain herself even more…

Clarke. – "So, you remember the protest you didn't want me to go?"

Kara. – "No, you didn't…"

Lena sighs heavy and says. – "Off course, she did it…" (She shakes her head and says as she walks around her daughter) "Clarke! You're too young to participate in that kind of stuffs! We told you…"

Clarke cuts her off and says. – "You told me too that it's wrong to walk away from the injustice, that we need to step up and help the one in need that…"

Lena looks at her wife and says. – "This is on you…"

Kara says with food in her mouth. – "What did I do?!"

Lena. – "She wants to save the world, to do good in this world…" (She smirks) "I'm sorry Kara, but she didn't get that from me…"

Kara rolls her eyes and Lena sighs heavy, they keep hearing everything that Clarke has to say. After hearing everything, Clarke's moms say…

Lena. – "Ok, so let me see if I get it straight, you lied to us, telling us you were camping with your friends when actually, you spent the past few days, chained to a tree, just to protest against deforestation?!"

Kara. – "Lying is wrong, Clarke…"

Clarke. – "I know but… if you look at it, it was like camping… I mean, I was on the forest…"

Lena rolls her eyes in disbelief. The brunette is upset, and Kara hugs her and kisses her head to calm her down…

Kara. – "Clarke, go and take a shower, we will keep talking about this when you don't smell like that…"

Clarkes does as it was told and when she comes back, she sits in the table of the kitchen in front of her moms…

Kara asks. – "Are you hungry?"

Clarke nods and she smiles when Lena puts a big plate with food in front of her…

Kara chuckles as she sees her daughter devouring the food. – "Easy there… tiger…"

Lena chuckles. – "You can tell she's your daughter by the way she eats…"

Kara chuckles and kisses Lena's cheek; seeing her daughter eating, it made her hungry again and Lena notices it, she happily offers more food to both, and they devour everything…

Lena smirks. – "Thanks god, we have good incomes, or we wouldn't be able to feed the two of you…"

Both blondes chuckle…

Clarke. – "So, I guess I'm grounded…"

Kara. – "Yes, you're…"

Lena sighs as she touches Clarke's hair. – "Oh, darling, I get that you want to change the world but, your hair shouldn't pay the price for it… look at this!"

Clarke. – "I know… it's still dirty… I tried to clean it but it's still dirty…"

Lena grabs her car keys and says. – "Come on, we're going to the salon…"

Clarke whines. – "But mom… I hate the salons…"

Kara. – "Clarke, don't argue with your mom and just go…"

Lena. – "You're coming too…"

Kara pouts. – "Me?! But I hate the salons…"

The two blondes keep whining and Lena just shakes her head but, in the end, the Heda of the house always have the last word…

Lena. – "We're going as a family, and that's final!"

In the mall; there she was, Lexa grabbing who knows how many shopping bags, the brunette was counting till 100, because ten wouldn't do it to calm her nerve…

Lexa. – "I really don't know how you do it… this is tedious!"

Emily sighs. – "Well, I know but…" (She stares at Alison's smile as she's looking some dresses and says with a goofy smile) "But you will be surprised of the things you're able to do for love…"

Lexa rolls her eyes, she has no patient to spend hours and hours shopping; she got that from her mom, Emily.

Alison smirks. – "Look at you… mother and daughter… you're loving this, isn't?"

Both brunettes force a smile in their faces and Alison just laughs since she knows her girls enough to know they're suffering by all the shopping…

Emily. – "Did you find everything you wanted?" (She says with hope) "Can we go home?!"

Alison smirks. – "Nope… we're going to another shop…"

Lexa whines. – "Another shop?!"

Emily sighs heavy and tries to calm down her teenage daughter…

Alison. – "Well, I hope with after today, you will think twice before disobey our rules…"

Lexa rolls her eyes and Emily mumbles to her wife…

Emily. – "I get why Lexa has to pay her time with you but, why I was dragged to do shopping too?"

Alison smirks and says to her wife with a sassy voice. – "Because, you took her side again… and I know this is torture for you too…"

Emily chuckles. – "You're enjoying this, isn't?"

Alison smiles. – "You've no idea…"

Emily chuckles and they were walking towards another shop when they ran into another family. With all the bags blocking her view, Lexa collided with another girl; both girls fall to the floor and Lexa is the 1st one standing up and offering a hand to the other girl…

Lexa. – "I'm so sorry, I'm Lexa, I didn't see you… are you ok? Here, let me give you a hand…" (She moves her nose and says) "What is that smell?"

Clarke sighs. – "I know, it's me… you would smell like that too if you had spent the past week in the forest without a shower…"

Lexa raises an eye brow, she has no clue of what the girl is talking about but when the blonde looks up, when their hands touch and Lexa sees Clarke's face for the 1st time; something magical happened and the smell wasn't a problem anymore… Lexa smiles like a fool; she doesn't let go Clarke's hand and the blonde notices it.

Clarke raises an eye brow. – "Uhmmm… I need my hand back…"

Lexa is so entranced in the girl that she doesn't put attention in Clarke's request; she's in another planet and her moms notices it, they know that look… the look of someone falling in love…

Emily. – "Oh boy… are you seeing this, Ali…?"

Alison smirks. – "Yeah… looks like her displeasure of shopping is not the only thing she inherited from you…" (She teases) "A blonde… what a shock…"

Emily rolls her eyes and Alison just keep teasing her wife…

Clarke clears her throat. – "Hey! Earth to Lexa!"

Lexa. – "huh?!"

Clarke. – "My hand?!"

Lexa pulls away and blushes. – "Oh, sorry I…"

Kara say as they walk towards them. – "It's everything ok, here? Is she bothering you, darling?"

The blonde mother gazes at Lexa with a piercing look and the brunette sweats and gulps hard, looking at the mama bear… but Kara wasn't the only mama bear in the area…

Alison smirks. – "I would appreciate you don't look my daughter like that… she's not a criminal…"

Kara plays with her glasses and says. – "Sorry, I'm just very protective when it comes to my family…"

Emily approaches and says. – "I know the feeling…" (She stretches her hand says) "Hi, I'm Emily Fields, she's my wife Alison and my daughter Lexa…"

Kara shakes Emily's hand, she doesn't gauge her strength till her wife appears…

Lena. – "Darling, careful with her hand…"

Kara. – "Huh?" (She looks at their hands and says) "Oh! Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you…"

Emily shakes her hand and tries to look strong. – "No… It's ok… you've a strong shake…"

Lena pats Kara's arm and says. – "She's strong like a rock but soft like a feather…"

Kara blushes and giggles. Lena looks at the family and then she locks her look towards Alison…

Lena. – "I know you… you're… OMG! You're Alison DiLaurentis!"

Alison. – "I was… I'm Alison Fields now…" (She raises an eye brow and says) "Do I know you…?"

Lena chuckles and says. – "Summer of 2008…"

Alison recalls the year in her mind and she gasps with surprise when she remembers the girl…

Alison. – "OMG! Lena!"

They hug each other and everyone around them is very confused, especially the wives…

Emily says with a little of jealousy as she sees her wife, hugging Lena with a lot of affection. – "Ali… how do you know her?"

Alison giggles. – "Well, it's a funny and long story… we…"

Lena smiles. – "We dated…"

Emily, Kara, Lexa and Clarke say at the unison. – "You what?!"

Alison. – "Just once… it wasn't a big deal…"

Lena teases. – "It was for me…"

Alison giggles, blushes and splay-fully hits Lena's arm as she says. – "Oh my, always a smooth talker…"

Lena chuckles. – "I will take it as a compliment…" (She squeezes Alison's shoulder and says) "You look great…"

Alison pats Lena's arm and smiles. – "You too…"

It was a lot of touching and laughing for Emily and Kara's taste; Kara wasn't a jealous person but seeing her wife so friendly with another blonde that wasn't her… well, it really touched a nerve on her…

Kara holds Lana's hand and pulls her against her body, she wraps her arms around Lena and Emily does the same with Alison…

Alison teases. – "Oh Lena, I knew you had a thing for blondies…"

Lena chuckles. – "Yeah… but let's stop talking about the past since it looks we made someone jealous…"

Emily mumbles. – "I'm not jealous…"

Alison smirks. – "Yeah right…"

Emily rolls her eyes…

Kara pouts. – "I'm not jealous either…"

Lena teases. – "Well… if you're not jealous, you don't mind if I catch up with Ali, right?"

Alison smiles. – "That sounds great, let's get a coffee together!"

Emily and Kara say at unison. – "What?!"

The couples are talking, and Clarke just looks at them, shaking her head…

Clarke. – "Can you believe what is happening…?"

Without a reply, the blonde stares at the other girl and raises an eye brow as she notices Lexa has completely zoned out…

Clarke. – "Are you ok…?"

Lexa has completely zoned out, entranced in Clarke's eyes, the brunette doesn't know what is happening around her and she doesn't care, she just wants to keep looking at the blonde with a goofy smile and, looking of how destiny was playing its cards, Lexa was going to have the blonde closer of what she ever dreamed…


	31. My kryptonite - Part II

**Hi guys, here the second part, following one of the comments, I added more couples, hope you like it ^^. This chapter will start some days after the previous chapter.**

* * *

 ** _My kryptonite – 2_**

 _(In the Fields house)_

Like each morning, Emily was making breakfast for her family. With the radio on, Emily cooks and dances while she stirs the pancakes mixture constantly. The brunette is so focused in her cooking that she hasn't noticed she has audience…

Alison bites her lips, eyes glued to the butt of her wife which shakes following the music and, the blonde can't hold it anymore…

Alison says while she spanks Emily's butt. – "Yeah, Em! Shake it! Shake it!"

Emily jumps when she feels the spank on her butt; she turns her head towards her wife and she blushes terrible when she glances at the lusty look of her dear wife…

Emily mumbles. – "Did you just spank me?"

Alison says with a sassy voice. – "Yeah… and you love it, don't deny it…"

Emily blushes and giggles. This shy side of Emily was a complete turn on for Alison, and the blonde would have definitely defiled the brunette right there in the kitchen if there wasn't for their daughter who just emerges into the scene…

Lexa says while she blindly walks into the kitchen. – "Please, tell me that you aren't doing anything naughty! I really don't want to see something which will force me to see a therapist…"

Alison rolls her eyes. - "Don't be dramatic, Lexa..."

Emily chuckles. – "You can open your eyes, honey, we're doing nothing wrong…"

Lexa. – "You said the same to uncle Toby when he arrested you for doing it in the library…"

Emily blushes terrible and presses her lips together…

Alison recalls that night and smirks. – "Oh, yeah… I remember that day…" (She looks at her wife and says) "If you weren't so vocal mermaid, we would never get caught…"

Lexa rolls her eyes and says while she presses her hands against her ears. – "La, la, la… I can't hear you! I don't want to hear your dirty details!"

Alison laughs with Lexa's reaction and, the brunette says to her wife…

Emily scolds. – "Ali! Stop it! You're making our baby to feel uncomfortable…"

Alison rolls her eyes. – "Fine, I'll stop talking…"

The family settle the table together and then, when they sit to eat breakfast, Emily raises an eye brow when she sees Lexa eating extremely fast…

Emily. – "Honey, you're eating too fast…"

Alison. – "Your mom is right… slow down a little…"

Lexa says while she devours her pancakes. – "I can't! I'm already late…"

Emily raises an eye brow. – "Late for what? It's Saturday and you don't have swim practice today…"

Alison looks around her daughter and she notices a big bag with a lot of things inside…

Alison asks. – "Lexa… are those banners?"

Lexa grins. – "Not just any kind of banners… they're protest banners! And, I made them all by myself! Look!" (She shows them to her mothers and says with proud) "They rock, isn't!"

Emily. – "Is that the reason why you have been up all night?"

Lexa nods

Emily raises an eyebrow and says. – "Since when you like to protest?!"

Lexa. – "Since I realized that we need to do something about all the bad in this world! I mean, if we don't act now, then when?!"

Lexa continues with her speech; Emily is impressed by this new interest of Lexa but, Alison's intuition is too sharp to buy Lexa's speech…

Emily. – "I'm so proud of you, honey!"

Lexa grins

Emily looks at her wife and says. – "Aren't you proud of her too, Ali?"

Alison stares at her daughter and says while she squints her eyes. – "Hmmm… tell me something, Lexa… why are you protesting?"

Lexa. - "What do you mean?"

Alison. - "What is the subject of your protest?"

Lexa has no clue, she just said yes because one particular blonde asked her help...

Alison raises an eyebrow and says. - "Tell me Lexa, is Clarke, the daughter of the new neighbors, going to assist to this protest…?"

Lexa blushes and she just avoids eye-contact; her body language reveals the truth and, Alison smirks noticing it…

Alison teases. – "Oh Jesus, Lexa, it looks like ' _blondes_ ' are also your weakness… just like your mom…"

Emily pouts. – "Hey!"

Alison chuckles and kisses Emily and, Lexa gets ready to leave the house…

Emily. – "Wait, where are you going so fast…?"

Lexa. – "I need to go, I told you, I'm already late to meet Clarke, I promised her I would help her to collect 100 signatures for this protest…"

Alison teases. – "Off course, you did… and, you never told me what was the subject of the protest..."

Lexa blushes and says while she grabs her bag. – "I... I'll tell you later... ahmm... anyway, I'm going now, bye…"

The brunette doesn't want to hear more questions of her mother, so, she rushes to the door and, when they hear the front door, Alison says to her wife…

Alison smirks. – "I bet you she has no idea of what is the subject of this protest…"

Emily shakes her head. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Come on, Em! You see the way she looks at that girl… it's obvious, she's into her…"

Emily giggles. – "Well… maybe… but you shouldn't tease her on that subject… let Lexa tells us how she feels on her own time… okay?"

Alison pouts. – "You're no fun!"

Emily chuckles and pecks Alison's lips. They finish their breakfast and, clean the table. The blonde disappears from Emily's sight for a moment and, Emily was doing the dishes when Alison appears again, looking smoking hot…

Alison says while she takes her purse. – "Ok Em, I'm going out too, now…"

Emily almost drops the plates when she sees her wife, looking so good and ready to leave….

Emily. – "Wait!"

Alison stops walking and turns towards her wife…

Emily. – "Is that the new dress you just bought the other day?"

Alison smiles. – "Aww, Emily! You noticed it!"

Emily gulps and says with concern. – "Where are you going… dressed like that?"

Alison. – "I'm going to meet Lena in the Brew, don't you remember? We settled we were going to get coffee…"

Emily sighs deeply, she remembers now, and she tries her best on hiding her jealousy but it's too evident that she doesn't want Alison to go on her 'coffee date' with the other woman…

Alison teases looking at Emily's jealous pout. – "Are you jealous?"

Emily pouts. – "If I say 'yes'… would you not go?"

Alison teases. – "If you admit that you're jealous… I would consider to not go to my meeting with Lena…"

Emily takes deep breaths and looking down, she mumbles. – "I… I'm jealous…."

Alison pinches Emily's cheek and smirks. – "Aww… yes, you're… you're so jealous…"

Emily rolls her eyes and mumbles. – "So… you're not going to meet her… right?"

Alison smirks. – "Oh, no honey! I'm going…."

Emily pouts. – "But, I just admitted that I'm jealous!"

Alison smirks. – "I know… I just wanted to hear you saying it…" (She shows her phone and says) "And, I even recorded it…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison walks towards the front door and, she blows a kiss while she says. – "I'm leaving, now… love u! Bye!"

Emily gasps once the blonde has left the house. The brunette can't believe that at their age, her wife still acts like a teenager. Emily stares at the clock, and, it hasn't passed even 5 minutes since Alison left the house when Emily puts on her jacket and runs after her…

 _(In Alison's office)_

Alison's assistant was dealing with lots of paparwork since her boss wasn't in the office. The brunette looks around her, she smiles when she notices she's alone, so she feel comfident to put on her headphones and, starts singing out loud her favorite song of Rihana, Titanium...

Beca sings. - "You shout it out... but I can't hear a word you say... I'm talking loud..."

The brunette keeps singing and, even she starts dancing while she's sitting in her chair, something that someone, who just arrived, finds extremely cute...

Beca sings while she waves her arms up. - "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away... fire away..."

She forgot to charge her phone, so in the middle of the song, her phone dies; she pouts sad since she can't remember the lyrics of the song without hearing the music but, thankfully someone else knows the song. Beca jumps in her chair surprised when she hears the sweet voice of a blonde, singing the rest of the song. This girl pulls Beca to dance with her while she sing and, Beca blushes a lot... she's very shy...

Beca stutters. - "Who... who... who are you...?"

The blonde smiles and replies. - "Hi, I'm Chloe... I'm sorry, I didn't want to steal your moment but, that song is my jam..." (She leans closer and says with a sexy voice) "My lady jam..."

Beca blushes a lot and, she immediately puts distance between them but, she's so clumsy that she drops her paperwork over the floor. Beca curses and, Chloe just chuckles, finding the whole scene very cute...

Chloe knees and says. - "Let me give you a hand..."

Beca blushes and mumbles. - "Oh... ok... thanks..."

They start collecting the papers from the floor and, Beca stares at the blonde and, she gulps hard because she can't understand why her heart is pounding so fast. Chloe feels the constant stare of Beca and, she decides to tease the shy brunette...

Chloe teases. - "Are you picturing me naked in your mind...?"

Beca blushes red like a tomato and gasps in shock. - "Wwwwhhhhaaat?!"

Chloe smirks. - "It was a joke..."

Beca blushes. - "Why would you say that...?!"

Chloe shrugs. - "I don't know... when people is nervous, they say that it helps to imagine the rest of the public naked... or in their underwear..." (She points out towards Beca and, says) "For example, now, I'm getting nervous and I'm picturing you naked in my mind..."

Beca blushes even more, she steps back and puts her hands over her boobs. Chloe chuckles a lot with the reaction of the brunette...

Beca mumbles. - "Please don't... don't picture me naked in your mind..."

Chloe teases. - "I'll try..."

Both girls look at each other and, Beca looks in other direction, trying to hide her blush, she doesn't like how her heart feels when she stares at Chloe. They get all the papers and, then, Beca asks...

Beca. - "I'm Beca, the assistant of Ms. Fields, she's not here right now, she..."

Chloe finishes Beca sentence. - "She's drinking coffe with my boss..."

Beca. - "What?"

Chloe stretches her hand and says. - "Hi, I'm the assistant of Ms. Luthor..."

They shake hands and, they both chuckle when they feel the electricity produced between their hands...

Beca nervously asks. - "Oh... ok... ahmmm... so, if you know that my boss is not here, what are you doing here...?"

Chloe. - "Well, it looks like my boss wants to be friend with your boss so, I said to myself: 'Chloe, you're new in this town too and, you should make a friend too...' so, I'm here..."

Beca raises an eyebrow, looking confused. - "I... I don't get it..."

Chloe chuckles and says while she hugs Beca from the shoulders. - "What I'm trying to say is: lets be friends..." (She winks and says) "Or maybe something more..."

Beca blushes. - "Wwwwhhhhaaat!"

Chloe chuckle and drags Beca with her while she says. - "C'mon, I invite you to lunch..."

The brunette puts a little of resistance but, Chloe will not let her go...

Chloe. - "C'mon, it's lunch time..."

Beca. - "But..."

Chloe. - "No buts... I don't bite..." (She teases) "At least that you ask me to..."

Beca blushes. - "Wwwwhhhhhaaaat?!"

Chloe laughs. - "Oh, God! You're adorable!" (She says with a big smile) "We will definitely be more than friends..."

Beca blushes. - "Wwwwhhhhhaaaat?!"

While these two were going to know each other better, someone else was digging to get more information about her love interest...

 _(In the infirmary of the school)_

Lexa pouts. - "C'mon, let me see her file, Dr. Robbins..."

Arizona shakes her head. - "No..." (She keeps making some notes and, chuckles) "Why you want to see the medical file of the new girl..."

Lexa was lying in the bed of the infirmery while she says. - "Because I want to know everything about her... everything..."

Arizona chuckles, she finds cute how teenage's love is. Lexa really wants to read Clarke's file, so, she uses her secret weapon against the dear doctor...

Lexa. - "If you let me see the file, I will put you in good words with my aunty Callie..."

Arizona blushes. - "Whhhaaat... you... ahmm... she... I..." (She sighs and, opens her file cabinet while she says) "Fine..." (She teases Lexa with the file while she says) "You know what, I want a date with her and, her number..."

Lexa. - "What? That is extortion!"

Arizona. - "You want to read the file or no...?"

Lexa sighs. - "Fine..." (She gets the file between her hands and, says) "Why you asked just for one date? Why don't ask for 3 or 5 dates...?"

Arizona smirks with a cocky voice. - "Because I just need one date to make her love me..."

Lexa chuckles and, shakes her head, astonished to see how confident is Arizona about herself. And, while Lexa was learning more about Clarke, someone else was catching up with an old friend...

 _(In the Brew)_

Lena says while drinking her coffee. – "Do you think, we're bad people for teasing them like this?"

Alison smirks. – "Maybe… but this is so fun!"

Lena laughs and, both of them, they glances towards their respective wives, by the corner of their eyes; Emily and Kara were spying on them at the distance…

Sitting in another table, a blonde girl notices the piercing look of Lena and says…

Kara says while she tries to hide her face behind a newspaper. – "Crap! She saw me!"

Lena mumbles. – "They're so obvious… do they really think we can't see them?"

Alison laughs and, someone who's sitting in another table notices it…

Emily says while she hits someone's arm. – "Ali is laughing! She's making her laugh!"

Hanna pulls away and says while she rubs her arm. – "And you're mistreating my arm! Geez, Em; when you asked me to meet you here, I really believed it was just for coffee and hang out… not to spy on Ali…"

Emily pouts with jealousy; they're sitting in a table no far from Alison & Lena; they can't hear their conversation but, Emily is able to hear Alison's laugh and, her jealousy just rises to the sky…

Emily pouts. – "I don't like when someone who's not me make her laugh…"

Hanna teases. – "If you don't want her to socialize with other persons, why don't you just confine her inside a big tower…?"

Emily smiles. – "Can I really do that?!"

Hanna. – "I was joking, Emily…"

Emily pouts and she leans her sad face on the table. She looks like a sad puppy and, someone else notices her sad pout…

Alison says while looking at Emily. – "Ok, this is not funny…" (She stands up and says) "I will be back in a second…"

Lena nods and see the blonde walking away; she smiles when she sees Alison coming back with Emily at her side…

Alison. – "I hope you don't mind if Emily join us…"

Hanna says behind them. – "And me!"

Alison. – "Yeah… and her, let me introduce you then… Lena… this is Hanna…"

Lena and Hanna say Hi and the brunette says…

Lena smiles. – "It's fine Ali, the more the better…" (She grabs her phone and says) "Since your wife is going to join us, let me tell Kara to…"

Before Lena could finish her sentence, Kara was already standing beside her…

Lena smirks. – "Well, that was fast…"

Kara plays with her glasses and says with a shy voice. – "I was just passing by and…"

Lena pats Kara's arm and says. – "Sweetie don't talk, you're a terrible liar…"

Kara blushes and everybody chuckle.

Alison. – "Let's ask for a bigger table…"

They were changing to a bigger table when someone else appears inside the Brew…

Lexa. – "So, can I ask you, why 'Clarke'? I mean, it sounds more like for a boy…"

Clarke. – "My moms named me after my uncle: Clark…"

Lexa nods. – "Oh… I see… it's a really pretty name! Very pretty!"

Clarke chuckles with a little of blush on her cheeks.

Lexa. – "Come on, Clarke! Let's find a table, you will love the muffins of this place… I swear they are amazing!"

Clarke chuckles and they look around, they don't find a place to sit, the shop was full but, thankfully, someone notices them…

Kara says while waving her hands. – "Clarke! Over here!"

Clarke raises an eye brow. – "Mom?"

Lexa and Clarke sit with them; looking at the girls, one of the moms dears to ask…

Lena. – "Honey, are you in a date?"

Clarke blushes. – "What?! No!"

Lexa pouts sad and Emily whispers on Lexa's ear…

Emily. – "Don't worry honey, it takes time to get there but it's worthy…"

Lexa smiles and nods. – "You're right mom… I'll not stop till I conquer her heart!"

Clarke blushes. – "You what?!"

Lexa looks at Clarke and, she just grins…

Clarke says with a serious voice. – "You and me, we will never be a thing…"

Lexa winks at eye at Clarke and says with a sassy voice. – "Just give it time, blondie…"

Clarke huffs rolling her eyes and, all the ladies on the table chuckle looking at the girls…

It's funny how destiny play its cards to join people together and, what is funniest is that no matter how much you fight against it… what is meant to be, it will always happen…

(Some months after, Xmas dinner)

Lena says while she stares at their Xmas tree. – "It looks beautiful…"

Kara says while she puts on the last decoration. – "Really?"

Lena nods and Kara smiles; the blonde remembers something she bought too; looking around, she finally finds it and, she surprises her wife when she stretches her arm above them, shaking a branch of mistletoe…

Lena looks up at it and chuckles. – "You, dorky…"

Kara smiles. – "Come on, Lena… we need to follow the traditions…"

Lena chuckles, she cups Kara's cheek with her hands and smashes their lips together in an intense kiss; so intense that Kara smiles dizzy after it…

Lena smiles. – "I love you…"

Kara leans towards Lena for another kiss and says. – "I love you too…"

They resume their kiss and, they were lost on that kiss when someone knock the front door. Clarke rushes the door, in order to open it; she passes beside her moms and in one move; she steals the mistletoe from Kara's hand…

Kara pouts. – "Hey! That's my mistletoe!"

Clarke says while she runs towards the front door. – "I'll just borrow it for a moment!"

The blonde was chewing gum and before opening the door, she uses her gum to glue the mistletoe on the top of the frame door…

Clarke smiles. – "Perfect…"

The blonde takes a deep breath and, then, she opens the door. She smiles with blush on her cheeks when she sees the brunette who's standing there…

Clarke smiles. – "Lexa!"

Lexa smiles. – "Hi…"

The brunette was going to get inside but, the blonde stops her…

Lexa raises an eyebrow. – "You invited me to come… why I can't come in?"

Clarke pouts and Lexa looks very confused because she has no idea of what Clarke is expecting from her…

Lexa. – "Mmm… wait! I know!" (She gets a box from her pocket and says) "Here, this is my gift for you…"

Clarke pouts with disappointment; and once again, Lexa looks confused because she doesn't know what Clarke was expecting from her. Lena and Kara glances at the distance; they wave their hands to Lexa and the young brunette looks at them. Clarke's moms point out towards the frame door and Lexa looks up…

Lexa asks. – "Is that mistletoe?"

Clarke says while she grabs Lexa by the collar of her jacket. – "YES!"

Taken off guard, Lexa's eyes get bigger when Clarke kisses her into the lips. Lexa can swear she saw fireworks with this kiss…

Lena smirks. – "Oh god! Our daughter is very bold…"

Kara kisses Lena cheek and says. – "Yeah and, she got it from you…"

Lena chuckles and the girls break the kiss when they see a flash…

Emily smiles while she stares at her phone. – "Awww! I could record the 1st kiss of our little angel…"

Lexa turns around and whines. – "Moms! You didn't!"

Kara. – "Can I've a copy of that?"

Clarke blushes. – "MOM?!"

Emily nods. – "Off course, I'm sending it to you, right now…"

Kara looks at her phone and smiles. – "Thank you…"

Clarke and Lexa are blushing so much, and, their mothers, especially Lena and Alison don't stop to tease them, even whent the other guests arrive...

Callie. - "Is that mistletoe?"

Arizona smiles and, drags Callie towards the door. - "Yes! C'mon, I want my kiss under the mistletoe..."

Callie blushes a lot but, doesn't say no. And, while this couple is rushing towards the door, someone else line up to be the next couple to do it...

Beca says with a shy voice while she leans her head over Chloe's shoulder. - "I... I want a kiss under the mistletoe too..."

Chloe smiles and, says while she pecks Beca's lips. - "And, you'll get more than just a kiss..."

Beca blushes and, giggles and, all the couples get in to celebrate a beautiful Xmas...


	32. Go Big or Go Home Part I

**Hi guys, so this is a mini story, still not sure how many chapters but no more than 5.**

 **Context: Season 7, the girls find out that Alison got pregnant with Emily's eggs. But, in here, Paige decides to stay for Emily…**

* * *

 ** _Go Big or Go Home – part I_**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _I'm going to tell you a secret… magic doesn't exist… fairy tales are no real… we like to think we can have it all, but we can't… we will not… and, no matter how much you want it, reality will reach you and then, you just give it up… you give up on love…_**

The blonde has completely zoned out. She was so calm, sleeping in her sofa and then, her peace just got interrupted when she looked up and saw Paige's face; the blonde wasn't sure of what was coming up till she looked around and, there she was… Emily… Emily and Paige inside her house, together…

'We knocked, it was open', that's what Paige said and, Alison couldn't care less since the only she can focus right now, it's on seeing Paige and Emily holding hands. Alison stares at their hands, she stares at the girls, at the couple and with a sad sigh, she realizes what this means…

Emily. – "Ali…"

The brunette starts talking but, honestly Alison has completely zoned out…

Paige. – "Alison, are you hearing what we're saying…?"

Alison gets out of her trance and says. – "Huh? Oh… ah… yeah… I… I… I'll think about it…"

Emily. – "You'll think about it?!" (She says a little angry) "What kind of an answer is that?!"

If getting this unexpected and unpleasant visit wasn't enough, Emily rising her voice was just the cherry on the top…

Alison snaps. – "Look EMILY! This is my body, I didn't ask for this, I got pregnant with your eggs against my will, so yeah! Like I told you last night! I'll think about it, I'm still thinking about it, so back off!"

Emily pleads. – "Ali, please, I want to rise this baby…" (She holds Paige's hand and says) "We want to rise this baby… you don't have to worry about anything, I'm not asking you to be part of his life… you have to do nothing else besides giving birth…"

The brunette says those words, thinking it would make Alison feel better but, her harsh words had the opposite effect on the blonde and, Emily notices it when those blue eyes burst in tears…

Emily gulps hard. – "Ali…?"

The brunette sees pain in Alison's eyes, so much pain and, her 1st impulse is to rush towards Alison and hug her, comfort her but, she hesitates, she's not sure if she should approach and sadly she loses her chance to do something when the blonde says angry…

Alison yells angry. – "Get out! GET OUT!"

The blonde pushes both girls outside her house and when the door closes, she falls apart on the floor… tears fall from her blue eyes because it hurts… it really hurts that Emily wasn't considering Alison's feelings, the brunette wasn't considering the possibility of letting Alison be part of the baby's life and that, that broke, even more, Alison's heart…

 ** _(In the Brew, the next day)_**

Thinking she would find comfort on 'those' she calls her friends, Alison tells the girls, everything that happened last night…

Alison says angry. – "WHO the HELL she thinks I'M?! HUH?! I'm not a fucking laying hen!" (She runs a hand through her hair and says with a bitter voice) "She can't just expect me to go with it, it's like she wants me to be her surrogate mother…"

The blonde keeps talking and talking; talking about it, it felt good till she realizes that she was talking alone, the other girls have saying nothing and looking at the girls, Alison was far to receive any comfort from them…

Alison mumbles. – "You're not saying anything…?!"

The girls look at each other in silence and, Alison finally gets it… they're on Emily's side…

Spencer. – "This is an awful situation, but if Emily wants the baby, she has the right to keep it…"

Hanna. – "Yeah… and, you kind of owe her that…"

Alison. – "WHAT?!"

Hanna. – "Look, if it wasn't because of you! We wouldn't be in this fucking situation! We were fine, living our lives till you asked us to come… I killed someone because of YOU!"

Aria. – "Hann… don't say it so loud, someone could hear you!"

The three girls start talking between each other and, that's it, Alison finally gets it, Alison finally realizes she will always be the outsider of the group, the one to blame, the evil in their lives; and realizing she's completely alone, tears, once again, rolls over her cheeks. The girls realize how badly their words hurt the blonde but, before they could apologize, their Ex Queen Bee was already gone…

 ** _(In Rosewood school)_**

Sitting alone on the teachers room, Alison was looking sadder than ever. Her puffy eyes were tired for so much crying, but even then, tears were keep coming without stop. She hears noises of people coming in and, she quickly clears her tears and settles her gaze to the window, trying to avoid any eye-contact with whoever was coming in.

Emily and Paige came inside and when Emily sees the blonde who's standing there with red eyes; Emily feels once again the impulse to approach and hug the blonde, to hold her tight and let her know that everything will be okay but, before she can do anything, all the teacher come in and, once again, she loses her chance to do what her heart was telling her to do…

Alison was with her gaze settled far away when all the teachers came in. By the corner of her eyes, she sees Emily and Paige together and she just groans rolling her eyes, disgusted, angry but, mostly hurt. She can't handle this situation right now, she can't handle her emotions right now and, she tries to run away like she always does it but, the principal stops her when he says…

Principal. – "Ms. Rollins please stay, you need to hear this…" (He looks at all the teachers and says) "Ok, so, I'm glad you're all here, I would like to tell you something…" (He clears his throat) "Well, I would like to introduce you our new counselor…"

A blonde girl appears behind the principal and someone recognizes her very well…

Emily. – "Samara?"

Samara smiles. – "Emily?! What a surprise!"

Feeling jealous, Paige holds tighter Emily's hand and, Alison just rolls her eyes and huffs…

Alison. – "Great… another EX…"

Principal. – "Ms. Rollins, did you say something?"

Alison says while she walks towards the door. – "Nothing… and please call me Miss. DiLaurentis…"

Principal gasps while he sees the blonde leaving. – "Miss DiLaurentis, you can't leave! I haven't finished…"

The blonde keeps walking, without caring that the Principal was still talking, she's pissed off, and everyone noticed it…

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _So delicate it's the human heart… so delicate and fragile. You try to protect it, putting walls around it, putting signs and warnings which say: 'don't get closer!'… you avoid feelings… emotions… attachments but, no matter how much you try…. The heart doesn't get it, the heart doesn't listen to reasons, it just follows its own will... It just falls in love..._**

Someone knocks the door of her classroom and, Alison looks up. The blonde raises an eyebrow because she doesn't understand why this person is here looking for her...

Samara. - "Hi..."

Before the new counselor could say something, Alison nasty says...

Alison. - "If you're looking for Emily, she's not here..."

The ex Queen Bee is in a really bad mood, Samara can see it too but, even then, she doesn't turn around, she steps forwards...

Samara. - "I'm not looking for Emily, I'm here to see you…"

Alison. - "Me?! Why?!"

Samara says while she walks toward the blonde who's grading papers in her desk...

Samara. - "Well, this morning, when the principal was welcoming me and introducing me with all of you, you gave me the impression that you weren't happy with the news, maybe my presence makes you angry and, I would like to know why..."

Alison rolls her eyes and, settles her look once again towards the exams she was reviewing. Samara gets comfortable sitting on the desk, beside Alison and, realizing that samara will not just go away, the blonde English teacher says...

Alison. - " My bad mood has nothing to do with you..."

Samara nods. - "OK... Glad to hear that…"

Alison keeps grading but, she stops when she notices that the other girl is still there...

Alison looks up at her and, says angry. - "Do you need something else?!

One of the reason she became a high school counselor, it's because she has this intuition to see when people need help, helping others has always brought happiness to her life and, looking at Alison, looking at her puffy sad eyes, Samara sees so much sorrow and loneliness in those blue eyes that, she feels the urge to somehow help Alison...

Samara. - "You're in pain..."

Alison looks down at the papers she was grading and resumes her work, completely ignoring the other blonde ** _. Alison DiLaurentis doesn't admit when she's hurt, Alison DiLaurentis doesn't talk about feelings with ANYONE! Alison DiLaurentis doesn't open up_** … the English teacher keep thinking about how she's and decides to ignore Samara; Alison thinks that her silence treatment will force Samara to turn around and, walk away but, the blonde counselor stays, and that... that particular aspect of Samara, it's what will make all the difference...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _So delicate it's the human heart… so delicate and fragile. You try to protect it, you try to follow the signs, the warnings, you avoid getting hurt… but... how long can you ignore your heart?_**

Waving the spoon inside her coffee in what's her new office, Emily ignores how long she has been there, just spacing out. The brunette should feel happy; she had Paige, she had a job… between all the chaotic situation of AD, life was good with Emily; so, **_why she wasn't happy?_** Emily asks herself that question as she settles her gaze far away, trying to figure out what is really happening with her, the brunette realizes she's feeling uneasy because of one only person... Alison.

Feeling compelled to look for Alison and, check on her, Emily asks Paige to take care of her class of the 2d period. Without asking why, Paige agrees and, Emily walks through the hallways of the school, she walks in direction of the English classroom and, with each step she makes, her heart feels more uneasy than ever…

Emily is determined to talk with Alison, to really talk with the blonde and figure out what they want, what Alison wants... Emily is getting closer to Alison's classroom and, Emily smiles when she notices the door is open; she slowly steps forwards but, she freezes on the door frame when she sees something…

Samara says while hugging Alison. – "It's okay… it's gonna be okay…"

Alison sobs and grips hard on Samara with despair. And looking at this scene, looking at the broken blonde, looking at Samara comforting Alison… something cracks inside Emily's heart…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _So, how long can you ignore your heart? How long can you burry your own feelings, your own desires? How long it takes you to figure out what you really want… your true desire... your true love...? How long?_**


	33. Go Big or Go Home Part II

**Hi guys, thank you for your reviews and asking for more, it really motives me to update ^^. So, like I said to Leopyearbaby29, this is an alternative world in which the girls didn't talk about their feelings like in the tv show. One of the moments in this chapter will be like their talk in 7x15.**

 **Hope you like it and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review, have a great weekend!**

* * *

 ** _Go Big or Go Home – part 2_**

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _So, how long can you ignore your heart? How long can you burry your own feelings, your own desires? How long it takes you to figure out what you really want… your true desire... your true love... your true happiness? How long?_**

(In Rosewood school)

It was lunch break and all the teachers were in the teachers room…

Paige says louder. – "EMILY! Are you listening me?!"

Emily nods without looking at her into the eyes. – "Uh?! Ah…. Yeah… yeah…."

Paige doesn't buy it, she knows that she has been talking to the emptiness for half an hour and when she turns her head to see what Emily is watching without blinking, Paige just sighs heavy…

Alison teases. – "So, tell me, did you already get tired of hearing all my whining?"

Samara just chuckles with Alison's comment while she's preparing tea for the two of them. For the past week, these two colleagues have been talking a lot, something that's very unusual for Alison because the ex QB is not someone who likes to talk about her true emotions, her true fears… but, there's something in the new counselor that has compelled Alison to just open up with Samara and, till now, she doesn't regret it… but, she's afraid, Alison is afraid that all her issues might be too much for Samara… but they aren't…

Samara smiles. – "You know, Alison, I really believe that I could hear you whining everyday of my life and, I would never get tired of it…"

Alison smiles with a little of blush in her cheeks and Emily almost breaks her cup of coffee while she looks at the blushing red cheeks of the English teacher…

Samara says while she gives a cup of tea to Alison. – "So, are we still good for today at 4pm?

Alison nods with a little of hesitation and Samara rubs Alison's arm in order to make her feel better and, Alison smiles feeling the warm contact of Samara hand and looking at the warm look of the counselor.

The touch… the look in their eyes… the tiny smile in Alison's lips… Emily can't stand it and, before her brain understands why she's feeling like this, Emily's body was already standing from the sofa and walking towards the two blondes. Alison was going to say something to Samara but, when she sees Emily walking towards them, she just seals her lips and turns her body in direction of the coffee machine which is beside them, avoiding eye-contact. Samara raises an eye-brow when she sees how Alison changes her posture and she was going to ask Alison why when the brunette approaches…

Emily. – "Hi…"

Samara. – "Hello Emily… how are you?"

Emily replies without looking at her into the eyes. – "Fine… and you…?"

Samara starts talking and, Emily pretends to listen but, she's actually more focus in the other blonde who's ignoring her… Alison didn't say 'hi', she didn't say nothing at all…

(Ringing of the bell)

Alison mumbles. – "I've to go…" (She says while she tries to pass through the two girls) "Excuse me…"

The English teacher walks beside them with the look down and, Emily opens her mouth, she wants Alison to see her into the eyes, she wants to talk with Alison and while she's trying to figure out what she should do, Emily feels a familiar feeling when….

Samara grabs Alison's hand and Alison turns her head in direction of Samara. The English teacher smiles to the blonde counselor and Samara does the same.

Samara smiles. – "Today, 4 pm… ok?"

Alison nods and there's a little of resistance to let go of Samara's hand, but when the bell rings again; Alison leaves. The English teacher is gone but Samara keeps looking at the door, and thinking about Alison, a happy smile appears in her face and someone doesn't look happy for it…

Emily says with a bitter voice. – "I can see that you, two, have become close…"

Samara nods with a smile. – "She's a beautiful person, even if the world keeps telling her the contrary…"

Emily bites her inner cheeks, she was the only one who always said that about Alison, she was the only one who defended Alison, she was the only one who could really see Alison through all her masks… but…. It looks that, she's no longer the only one…

Samara looks at her watch. – "I should go too… have a nice day Emily, see you later…"

The counselor walks towards the door but, she stops when Emily grabs her arm…

Samara looks at Emily and raises an eyebrow. – "Something wrong, Emily?"

Emily takes a deep breath and says. – "What is happening at 4pm?"

Samara. – "What do you mean?"

Emily takes another deep breath, the familiar feeling getting stronger and stronger inside her… _jealousy_ …. Jealousy is a nasty thing… a familiar feeling Emily doesn't like but, she can't control it, especially when Alison is the responsible for it…

Emily says angry. – "Don't play dumb, Samara! I heard what you said to Alison: 'today, 4 pm'…. What is happening at 4pm?!"

Samara doesn't like Emily's tone, and she gets free of Emily's grip while she says with a serious voice…

Samara. – "Look Emily, my business with Alison are MY business with her… it doesn't concern you…" (She starts walking and says) "If you want to know what is happening in Alison's life, talk wit her, not with me… you will get nothing from me…"

Emily presses her lips together, frustrated and irritated, she just sees the blonde counselor walking away. **_Jealousy is a nasty thing_** , Emily thinks and while she thinks that, she realizes that someone else has been watching her all the time…

Emily. – "Paige…"

Paige doesn't say a word, she just looks at her angry and leaves very fast…

Emily sighs and rolls her eyes. – "Great… just great…"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _So, how long it takes you to talk the truth, to say the right thing? How long can you play around, hurting others, including yourself? How long it takes you to figure out what to say, what to do…? How long?_**

It was past 5pm, when Alison was getting out of Samara's office; the English teacher was the 1st one to get out of the meeting and beside her, a student was ready to leave…

The student look at Alison and says. – "Thank you, Miss. D…"

Alison. – "Why are you thanking me?"

The student. – "For noticing me… for noticing that I wasn't ok… that I'm not ok… and caring about it…"

Alison smiles and hugs her student. – "It's gonna be ok, Jonah…"

The boy smiles and hugs tight Alison before leaving. Both blonde look at the boy walking through the hallways…

Alison. – "Is he going to be ok?"

Samara. – "We will work hard to make it happen…"

Alison nods and Samara smiles while she sees how much Alison worries about her students…

Samara smiles. – "You saved a life today, you know?"

Alison sighs deeply. – "I did nothing… it was you the one who made him talk about his problems and his suicide thoughts…"

Samara. – "But, like he said, it was you, who noticed it, you sensed something in him and you didn't ignore it… and that… that will change his life for better…"

Alison sighs deeply and mumbles. – "If I just could do the same for me…"

Samara. – "And, what is blocking you?"

Alison looks at Samara into the eyes and the blonde counselor says…

Samara. – "You should talk with Emily…"

Alison. – "Why?"

Samara. – "Because you need it… even if you don't want to admit it…"

Alison sighs and says with a pout. – "Don't you get tired of always being right?"

Samara chuckles and pushes Alison to the hallways. – "Come on, Alison, I assure you that you'll feel better after talking with her…"

Samara is right, she needs to talk with Emily, she needs to make a decision about the baby. The clock is ticking, the time is never right but they can't keep avoiding the subject. This need to be addressed and even if it's terrifying to see how this will go, Alison has to make the 1st step.

With a little of hesitation, Alison walks on the hallways of the school and while she approaches to the pool, she can feel the sweat in her palms, the erratic breathing and the nervous chill running all over her body, but against all discouragement; she steps forwards to talk from the heart; she steps forwards till…

Emily says very loud. – "Paige, wait!"

Paige stops walking and Alison stays in a position where she can't be seen…

Paige. – "This was a mistake…"

Emily. – "What?"

Paige. – "Me… staying, it was a mistake…"

Emily shakes her head. – "Don't say that…"

Paige. – "Emily, look at me into the eyes and be honest with me, what do you want?"

Emily stays with the mouth open, she's not sure of what she should say but, when she sees Paige resuming her walking; Emily panics and she says without thinking…

Emily pleads. – "Paige, don't leave ME!"

Paige turns and says. – "And why should I stay when it's obvious that you're more interested in Alison…"

Emily. – "What?!"

A tiny smile appears in Alison's face but that smile vanishes when…

Emily. – "You got it all wrong, I've no interest in Alison, my only interest is in my baby…"

Paige. – "Are you sure about it? Are you sure that you've no feelings for Alison?"

Emily hesitates on how she should reply but when she sees that Paige is ready to leave again, she panics again and says without thinking on the consequences of her harsh words…

Emily. – "Do you really think I want to be in this position? Do you really think I wish for this?! I didn't! I'm trapped in this sick situation because of Alison and, I hate it…"

A tear falls down Alison's cheek…

Emily. – "I just care about my baby which _sadly_ Alison is carring…" (sighs) "I just want the baby… just that…"

 _Sadly… sadly… sadly_ … Alison walks out without being seen and all she can think, it's that word: _sadly…_

 ** _*X*_**

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _So, how long it takes you to realize words hurt more than actions? How long can you keep hurting someone without thinking on the consequences? How long it takes you to figure out that it's now or never? How long?_**

(In Alison's house)

It was late at night when Emily decided to pass by and check on Alison; with the door open, she rushes inside, worried that AD had done something to the blonde, she gets inside the house, looking for Alison…

Emily. – "Ali…? Ali…?!"

The brunette turns her head in all the directions and then, looking at the hallway of the living room, she finally finds the blonde, sitting in the floor…

Emily sits at her side and says. – "Hey, what is wrong?"

With a sad look, settled far away, the blonde says…

Alison. – "I thought about it… about what it means… about what could mean… and…"

Emily. – "And…?"

Alison turns her head towards Emily and says with determination. – "I'm gonna have the baby…"

A big smile appears in Emily's lips but, she tries to hide it and ask, just to make sure that Alison will not change her mind…

Emily asks. – "Are you sure?"

Alison. – "No but, I've done a lot of bad things in my life… killing this baby will not be one of them…"

Emily mumbles. – "Thank you…"

A big smile appears in Emily's lips but, the smile gets tiny when Emily notices that Alison doesn't look happy…

Alison takes a deep breath and says. – "Ok… so, it's settled… I'll do it…"

Emily says while she holds Alison's hand. – "No… we will do it… together…"

 _Together_ … the word drops out of her mouth so easy and since the moment she said it, Emily's smile got bigger; who could think that a simple word could make her so damn happy…? Picturing the belly of Alison, growing bigger and bigger; imaging how glowing the blonde will look while the pregnancy progresses, picturing how lovely will be to see the birth of their child, _their child_ …

Emily daydreams with the future that she would love to see… Alison feeding their child, the 1st steps of the baby, the 1st words… a full movie plays inside Emily's head and in each one of the scenes, Alison is part of it. THEY, walking their child to the school; THEY, opening gifts below the Xmas tree; THEY, together, celebrating birthdays, Xmas… yes… a full movie of possible memories invades Emily's mind and, it's beautiful, it's beautiful to imagine all of that and, Emily's heart beats so fast, she's in cloud 9 till Alison says…

Alison. – "Together? There's no 'we', Emily…"

Alison gets her hand free from Emily and the brunette feels a painful emptiness when she stops holding Alison's hand…

Emily mumbles. – "Ali… I…"

Alison cuts her off and says with a bitter voice. – "I know that me… caring your baby is a _sad_ burden for you…"

Emily. – "What? Ali, no… I…"

Alison cuts her off again and says with a cold voice. – "Look Emily, let be honest… you want this baby, well, you will have it and that's it…"

Emily says very confused. – "What do you mean?"

Alison says with a bitter voice. – "You said it before… all I have to do is to give birth… nothing more…"

Emily gulps hard, she remembers what she said, how she said it and realizing about the meaning of her own words, it hurts her badly… really badly… Once again, the movie plays inside Emily's mind but, this time, Alison is no longer part of it… she's not there and, a huge sorrow grows inside Emily's heart because she doesn't want this, she didn't mean what she said but, it's too late to take it back…

Emily. – "Ali… I…"

Alison. – "I will not be part of the baby's life…"

Emily mumbles with sorrow. – "What…?!"

Alison takes a deep breath and says. – "I'm doing this with some conditions, and one of them, it's that I don't want you to mention me in any of this…"

Emily gulps. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "The child doesn't need to know that I gave him birth…"

Emily gulps with watery-eyes…

Alison looks at her belly and says with a painful voice. – "I don't want him to know me… he doesn't need to know me at all…"

Emily says with sadness. – "Do you really want that?"

Alison nods

Emily gulps. – "One day, he might ask about how he got in this world…"

Alison. – "And you can tell him whatever you want but, don't mention me…"

Tears want to fall from her chocolate eyes but, Emily closes her eyes, trying to suppress them…

Alison stands up and says with a cold voice. – "It's late and I'm tired, go home, Emily…"

Emily is frozen in the floor, she will be a mother, she will get what she asked for but she's not happy… no, she's far to be happy…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _So, how long it takes you to realize what you want? How long it takes you to realizes that it's too late for undo what you did? How long it takes you to realizes that you can lose everything in a blink of an eye? How long?_**

 ** _*X*_**

(In the Brew)

Samara. – "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Alison drinks her tea and says. – "This is not about what I want, this is about what is the best for this kid… and it's on the best interested of the baby to don't be around me or vice versa…"

Samara. – "Alison…"

Alison cuts her off. – "I'm evil, I'm toxic… everyone knows that… eventually this kid will grow up and realize that too, so… this is the best for us…"

Samara. – "Alison, don't say that, y-…"

Alison says with pain. – "Do you know how it feels that no matter what you do, you'll always be pointed out like the villain, like the evil? Do you know how much it hurts to be treated like a leper? People keep leaving you alone, keep blaming you for everything bad in their life and you take it, you take it thinking that you deserve it…"

Samara holds Alison's hand and says. – "People have no right to put all in you... and you owe nothing to no one…"

Alison smiles and looking at their hands, says. – "You say that now because you're starting to know me, but with time, you will think the worse of me too and you'll eventually leave too… just like the rest of the world…"

Samara. – "Alison…"

Alison cuts her off. – "I can take the blame for everything, people can condemn me for all the bad in this world; I can take it, they can throw me all the rocks they want and, I can live with that but, I refuse to let this child to live with the burden of being related with me…" (Deep sighs) "I want him be happy, to have a normal life and if I'm in the picture, he will never get that… so…" (sad sigh) "For his happiness, for his well-being, I'm erasing me from the picture…"

Samara sighs deeply, she doesn't know what to say, what to do to make Alison feel better… but, is it really a right thing to say in moments like this?

Alison looks at her watch and says. – "It's late, they will close soon, we should leave…"

Samara nods and they take their bags.

Alison. – "Do you need a ride home?"

Samara. – "No, it's ok, the hotel is no so far from here?"

Alison raises an eyebrow. – "Hotel?"

Samara nods. – "Yeah… I'm staying at the Radley hotel…"

Alison. – "Why?"

Samara. – "Well, I've been looking for a place but, till now, all that's able in the market are houses and buying or rent a house is not in my budget…"

Alison. – "Living in a hotel is also very expensive…"

Samara nods. – "I know, but what other option, do I have? Living in my car is much worse…"

Alison nods and she stays in silence thinking about it…

 ** _*X*_**

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _So, how long it takes you to act… to make it right? How long it takes you to follow your heart? How long it takes you to make your mind and do what you want? How long…?_**

(In Spencer's barn)

Spencer approaches to serve more wine but Emily say 'no' at 1st but then, she changes her mind and Emily's cup of wine gets full again…

Emily. – "I have no right to ask her to be part of the baby's life, right?"

Spencer. – "Why are you asking me that?"

Emily rolls over the sofa and stares at the ceiling while she runs a hand through her hair.

Spencer. – "Aren't you with Paige…?"

Emily. – "I'm with Paige…"

Spencer. – "Then, why you're asking for Alison…?"

Emily gulps hard

Spencer. – "It's clear for me that you want this baby, but what you really need to figure out it's with WHO, you want to have this baby…"

We fall apart without reason… deep inside we know what we really need, what our heart is screaming us to do, but we're too afraid to follow it… too scared to fight for it, but no matter how much you fight against it, love… love will always strick straight to your heart. Let's just hope that's not too late when we decide to follow our heart…

Two bottles of wine and a long, very long talk with Spencer, it's what Emily needed to make her mind… In the middle of the night, the brunette walks towards the DiLaurentis house with shaking legs; Emily is shaking, feeling insecure, feeling uneasy but, mostly feeling a spark of enthusiasm of what could come after this… With shaking steps, Emily walks, she walks towards the door of the blonde and she rehearses the speech she's thinking to say to Alison…

Emily. – "There will be bridges for us to mend but, if we stick through it, we will be able to make it, we…"

(In Alison's front porch)

Samara. – "Don't!"

Alison raises an eyebrow while she's opening her trunk…

Samara says while she takes her baggage. – "You're pregnant…"

Alison. – "It's no so heavy…"

Samara insists, she takes inside the house all her things, not leaving Alison to do a thing and, Alison rolls her eyes…

Alison crosses her arms above her chest and says. – "Are you always going to be like that?"

Samara rubs her hands over Alison's arms and says while she looks at her into the eyes. – "If you 're asking if I'm going to be caring, thoughtful and always looking for your well-being… then the answer is 'yes'…"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head…

Samara smiles and she kisses Alison's cheek while she whispers in Alison's ear. – "Thank you, for letting me stay here…"

Alison smiles and blushes. – "You can stay all the time you want…"

Samara holds Alison's hand and says while she guides them inside…

Samara teases. – "Yeah… and, what about forever…?"

Alison bites her lips and blushes a lot. Alison looks at Samara in a way she has only seen someone else before and that person recognizes that look too. Frozen, without being able to move, Emily sees Samara and Alison getting inside the house.

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _How long…how many times we're going to repeat the same pattern? Are we able to break the vicious circle? Are we able to stand up for what we want? To fight for it, against reason, against hope, against all discouragement… are we really capable to fight for love? Am I ready to fight for love… for my true love…?_**

Emily looks at the house, she hears the noisy laughs, the happy voice of Alison inside the house and she stays there, still no sure of what she should do…

 _Go big or go home… what is the thing that this brunette will do?_


	34. Go Big or Go Home Part III

**Hi guys, so this is short but, I'll no be able to update soon so, I wanted to give you something. Hope you like it, and thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review.**

* * *

 ** _Go Big or Go Home – part 3_**

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Change: we don't like it, we fear it, but we can't stop it from coming…_**

 ** _(Teachers room)_**

Emily. – "Something is wrong…"

Paige and Alison look at Emily with a perplexed gaze…

Alison. – "What do you mean…?"

Paige. – "Yeah, what are you talking about, Emily?"

Emily looks at the 2 of them, she crosses her arms and knows what she will say may sound silly, but she says it anyway…

Emily. – "You're no fighting…"

Paige & Alison at unison. – "WHAT?!"

Emily takes a deep breath and continues. – "We have been spending more than an hour talking about the next school trip and you… the two of you… you… you're not…"

Alison smirks. – "We're not tearing each other apart?"

Emily shily nods and the ex QB chuckles as well as Paige…

Emily mumbles. – "I know it's silly what I'm saying… I know but…"

Paige. – "But you're right…" (She looks at Alison and says) "This is the 1st time we have a meeting without any issue… I'm also surprised…"

Alison smirks. – "Well, what I can't say? I'm in a really nice good mood today…"

Emily asks. – "Really? Why…?"

Alison stays with the mouth open, she was going to reply but, the person who emerges inside the room reveals why the English teacher is in so good mood…

Samara smiles. – "Hi…"

Alison immediately smiles and glows of happiness when the counselor arrives and, the other two girls notice who Alison's face just lit up with Samara's presence…

Alison smiles. – "Sam…"

Emily rolls her eyes and mumbles. – "Uhg… I'm gonna get sick…"

Paige looks at Emily and asks. – "Why? You don't feel good?"

Emily was going to reply but when she sees how Alison giggles and blushes each time that Samara plays with her hair, the brunette feels the impulse to leave the room…

Paige says while she sees Emily leaving the room without saying why. – "Emily… Emily!"

The brunette walks away and she just presses her fist against the lockers in the hallway… she's so pissed, she's so angry and the worse part… she doesn't dare to admit why…

 ** _(In Spencer's barn)_**

Hanna. – "Why is my turn again!"

Spencer. – "I don't know… we don't make the rules…"

Hanna huffs. – "This suck…"

The blonde has been whining for a long time and she realizes that Emily hasn't say a word, looking at the brunette, she doesn't look good…

Hanna puts her hand over Emily's shoulder and asks. – "Em… are you ok?"

Emily jumps. – "Huh? Oh… yeah… yeah… sure…"

Spencer stares at Emily's look and she can tell Emily is lying but she doesn't say anything since other girl's arriving…

Hanna whines. – "You're late!"

Alison rolls her eyes and says. – "Just for 5 minutes… besides, Aria isn't here too…"

Spencer. – "She's no coming, she's assisting to Erza's lecture of his book…"

Emily stares at Alison with a piercing look and the blonde notices it and doesn't like it…

Alison. – "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

Emily. – "Why you're late? You live just next door! You've no reasons to be late!"

Alison snaps. – "5 minutes! Just for 5 minutes of delay, I receive all this drama!"

Emily says angry. – "It's no about the 5 minutes! It's about you, flaking out on us!"

Alison. – "What?!"

Hanna and Spencer stares at the girls, no sure if they should intervene or step aside…

Alison. – "You're too grumpy Emily…"

Emily. – "I'm no grumpy! I'm just saying what I see!"

Alison. – "Oh really! And what is the 'thing' you see?!"

Emily. – "You say you'll be here at one hour and you're not! You say you're going to do things and then you end bailing…"

Alison. – "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Hanna. – "Yeah, Em… what is this about…? The only one who has been constantly bailing on us, it's Aria…"

Spencer. – "Hann…"

Hanna shrugs. – "What?! It's true! This is no the 1st time she leaves us dealing with AD alone! I don't care if she's getting married and she has a lot to deal with the wedding, she should be here!"

Hanna is right and, Emily realizes her comments were out of place but, it's too late to take it back.

 ** _(At Rosewood school at night)_**

Following Hanna's game instructions, Hanna puts what AD asks her in the locker and leaves. Emily & Alison stay hidden, waiting for AD to show up. The air feels heavy between them and, Emily doesn't like how they left things in Spencer's barn…

Emily. – "Ali… look… I'm sorry, about earlier…"

Alison. – "I knew that pregnancy would come with some swings moods, I just never thought it would be yours…"

Emily rolls her eyes and once again, they wait in silence. Time was passing by too slow for Emily's taste and, the fact that Alison was constantly looking at her phone wasn't helping…

Emily. – "What are you looking at?" (She has a look on Alison's phone and says) "Is that a rose…?"

Alison smiles. – "Yeah…" (She slips her finger over the phone and says with a smile) "I've more pictures of roses too…"

Emily. – "I didn't know you liked to take pictures of roses…"

Alison. – "It's not like that…"

Emily looks confused and Alison looks down, she takes a long moment to think about her feelings, about the past, about the present about the future and when she feels ready to explain herself a little better; the blonde looks up again, she stares at Emily into the eyes and, her look reflected how decided she's with the next step in her life…

Alison. – "Each morning, when I wake up, I find a rose beside my pillow…"

Emily. – "What? Who would…?"

Alison cuts her off. – "Sam…" (She smiles) "Samara…"

Emily sighs heavy… Samara, the name of the girl she dated once, was becoming very hard to hear, especially when it came from Alison's lips…

Alison. – "You're upset…"

Emily avoids eye-contact, she doesn't reply neither deny it…

Alison looks at the locker and says. – "I didn't plan this… I'm not doing this to hurt you… but… when was the last time I blushed? When was the last time I felt beautiful? When was the last time someone gave me a rose? I never ask me all those questions till now and you know what's the answer: this is the 1st time someone genuinely gives me a rose just to make me smile…"

Emily stays in complete silence while she thinks about Alison's words and, the only thing the brunette can think it's about why the hell she never gave a rose to Alison. A fucking rose, so simple, so cheap and even then, she never did it… she never thought about it and Emily scolds herself for it. Lost on her thought, Emily is just capable to get back to reality when Alison says…

Alison. – "Em…"

Emily looks at her into the eyes and when their eyes meet, the blonde says…

Alison. – "Em, I like Sam… I like her more than a friend…" (She says with watery-eyes) "And, I'm scared… I don't know what to do… what should I do? What do you want me to do about it?"

Emily gulps hard, she doesn't want to hear this, she doesn't want to think about it and thankfully, she doesn't need to say a word about it since a black hoodie appears. Both girl run to pursuit the hoodie, in the last minute, Emily goes in another way but when she hears Alison, whining with pain, she runs towards the blonde and without caring about the plan, she takes the blonde at her home…

 ** _(In Alison's home)_**

As soon as she saw the lights of the car, she came out to welcome her roomie but, when she saw Alison walking with difficulty, she felt so much fear for the 1st time in her life…

Samara says with concern. – "What happened?!"

The blonde counselor rushes towards them and, Emily feels a huge emptiness when Samara takes Alison into her arms…

Samara looks at Alison and asks. – "Are you ok?"

Alison leans her head over Samara's chest and says with a smile. – "I'm now…"

Emily stares at the two of them, she sees the way they look at each other and she knows, she knows what those looks mean…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _We either adapt to change, or we get left beside and, it hurts… it hurts to see how much things change…_**

Samara looks at Emily and says. – "Thank you for bring her home, I got it from here…"

Emily wants to protest, she wants to be the one taking care of the blonde, in name of God! She has been Alison's killer for so long and now, now, she has to step back?! The brunette thinks about it for too long and before she could say a word, she's already alone in the dark.

Samara says while she's closing the door. – "Good night, Emily; drive safe…"

The door closes, Emily looks at the house and, takes a deep breath before turning back and drive home.

 ** _(In the Brew)_**

After leaving Alison with Samara, Emily went home but she couldn't sleep at all. Each time she tried to fall asleep, she pictured in her mind, Alison and Samara together! And, her eyes immediately wildly stood open without a blink. With a lack of sleep, she went to the Brew to get a coffee…

Emily. – "An americano, please…"

She was going to pay for her coffee but someone behind her pays her bill…

Samara. – "I will pay this for you…"

Emily sighs heavy. – "Why?"

Samara. – "Well, Ali told me you took good care of her last night so… please allow me to do this, it's my way to show you my gratitude…"

Emily looks at her coffee and she gets a bitter sweet taste from it, just because Samara paid for it…

Samara. – "Do you've a moment? I would like to ask you something…"

Emily wants to say 'not but her head nods before she can formulate any word. They sit in a table and the blonde plays with her cup of coffee while Emily gets annoyed by the waiting…

Emily stands up and says. – "If you're no gonna say anything! I have better things to do…"

The brunette starts walking away, but she completely stops moving when she hears…

Samara. – "I think I'm falling in love with Alison…"

Emily closes her fist so hard than her plastic cup of coffee breaks and all the hot liquid spills. The contact of the hot coffee with her hand, it hurt her but no more than the words she was hearing from the blonde because she knew that Alison was developing feelings for her too…

Samara. – "I… I didn't plan this but, I can't stop it… and you're her closer friend and…"

Emily snaps. – "And what?!" (She sits again in the chair and says angry) "Why you're telling me this?! WHY?!"

Both girls look at each other into the eyes and the blonde speaks with honesty…

Samara. – "Because she's caring your baby, because you're her 'Emily', because you mean so much for her even if you don't see it…"

Emily rolls her eyes, she doesn't believe she's special for Alison…

Samara. – "I don't know what is your 'thing' with Alison but I want to be honest with you… I like her a lot and I'm planning to do something about it…"

Samara stands up and she was leaving the table when Emily says…

Emily. – "Seriously, why you're telling me this? Why? Are you expecting me to stop you?! Do you want my blessing?! What the hell do you want?!"

Samara replies. – "I know what I want, Emily… the question here is: what you want?"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Yeah… we don't like the 'change'… I don't like 'change'. But here's the truth: the more things change, the more we realize, we need to be bold, to change for good because time flies, time waits for no one and if I don't stand up now and fight for what I want… tomorrow maybe too late…_**

 **(In Rosewood school)**

Alison was grading some papers in her desk; she looks at her watch and looking at the hour, she decides to get something to eat. Normally, she would be ok with just a little snack from the machines of the hallway but, since she decided to continue with the pregnancy; she also decided to feed herself and the baby better.

She was ready to go out and eat something outside when someone rushes inside her classroom without notice…

Alison says surprised. – "Em…? Em, wh-….?"

Emily enters like a bull, she's angry but mostly, she's frustrated with the situation. She doesn't allow Alison to say another word since without asking permission, she cups Alison's cheeks with her hands and roughly kisses her. Alison feels Emily's tongue getting deeply inside her mouth and she just wildly opens her eyes with the intromission. The make out was desperate, messy and lusty.

Following her most lusty desires, Emily pushes Alison against the desk and smoothly roams her hands over Alison's legs. The blonde breaks the kiss when she sees how Emily opens her legs and was ready to pin her, right there, in the desk. Alison looks at Emily in the eyes and she just sees them so dark of lust…

Emily mumbles. – "I want you… now…"

Alison wasn't sure how to take this, she wasn't sure of what she should feel about this but before she could think or say something, Emily was already pinning her, right there, in her classroom. The brunette makes her way with the English teacher, she pins the blonde and makes her moan. With each moan of the blonde, all Emily can think, it's that maybe it's no too late to get what she wants…


	35. Go Big or Go Home Part IV

**Hi guys, so I see I left you with a lot of question with chapter 3, so, here this, it's short but, it's something ^^**

 **To reply some questions: The last part of the previous chapter was pure lust. But from this weak moment of lust, it will bring them to talk, what will happen next, I'll no tell, you will need to stay and watch ^^**

 **Concerning why Alison hook up with Emily even if she has feelings for Samara? Well, Samara, she's super nice and Alison is no used to have that in her life and somehow, deep inside her, she's still pending on Emily to be her solid ground, even if Emily is too messy with her own feelings to realize that. Hope it's clear now, please leave a comment if you have the time! See U!**

* * *

 ** _Go Big or Go Home – part 4_**

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _At some point, you've to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out, they fence you in. Life is messy, that's how we're made. So, you can waste your life drawing lines, or you can cross them. But there are some lines that are way too dangerous to cross and if you cross them wrong, then, you just fuck your own fate…_**

 ** _(Alison's classroom)_**

Alison lies down against her desk, all her papers fall to the floor; the blonde tries to suppress her moans but, Emily knows how to touch her and where, Alison reaches her climax and her orgasmic climax is so loud that someone walking on the hallways hear them…

Paige gasps in shock. – "OMG?!"

Emily turns around and a wave of guilt fills her body.

Emily. – "Paige! No… I…"

With sorrow on her eyes, Paige walks away and without hesitation, Emily runs after her without looking back. Everything passed so fast and, one moment, Emily was inside her and then she was gone, leaving her alone after what they done.

Alison looks at her messy make-up, at her wetness between her legs and she stares at the empty room because the brunette just left. This moment brings back old memories of the past. Alison recalls the night they spend together so many years ago in her bed and she recalls too how easy Emily walked away without ever care.

Feeling dirty and used, Alison cries in silence while she collects the papers and clean the mess.

 ** _(In the parking of the school)_**

Emily. – "Paige, wait, Paige, please!"

The brunette puts her hand over Paige shoulder but, the other girl just pushes her away angry.

Paige. – "Don't you dare to touch me with that hand!"

Emily presses her lips together, she feels a huge shame for her own actions…

Emily mumbles with sorrow. – "I'm sorry…"

Paige. – "Why you asked me to stay?! Why I stayed, even if I knew…"

Emily. – "You knew what…?"

Paige looks at Emily and she just gets angrier when Emily doesn't dare to realize her own feelings…

Paige. – "It has always been her…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Paige huffs angry and opens the door of her car but, Emily puts her hands on the door, trying to avoid them to close.

Paige. – "Let me go, Emily…"

Emily panics. – "No… please I…"

Paige snaps. – "You what?!" (Sighs) "This is no the 1st time you cheat on me…"

Emily gulps hard while she recalls her dark days in California

Emily. – "Back then, I was in a dark place because my Dad passed away, I wasn't myself…"

Paige says angry. – "And today! What is your excuse?!"

Emily presses her lips together since she has no excuse for her lame behavior. Paige gets inside her car and says before driving away…

Paige. – "The position in California is still open, I will take it…"

Emily. – "Paige, I…"

The brunette drives away and Emily just stays there in the middle of the parking alone. She stood a long period of time spacing out and, so consumed by her guilt and shame that she never thought about coming back inside to check in the other girl…

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _How many times have you been heartbroken? How many times have you left someone break your heart? How many hearts, have you break? How many times have you break someone? How many times someone has broken you? Really broken you… how many is too many? It must be nice to love someone who lets you break them more than twice… but it's not…_**

 ** _(In Alison's house)_**

Samara walks inside the house and gets concerned when she hears the sobs coming from the bathroom.

Samara. – "Ali?"

She knocks but without a reply, she hesitates on walking away or step inside.

 ** _*** Samara's narrative ***_**

 ** _Nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could have changed your life. That's why you need to choose wisely, because we don't get unlimited chances to have the things we want…_**

Samara slowly opens the door of the bathroom and her heart breaks in pieces when she sees Alison, just covering her wet body with a towel, crying on the floor.

Samara says while she approaches. – "Ali… what happened? Ali…"

The blonde counselor tries to touch her but Alison snaps…

Alison. – "Don't touch me!"

Samara steps back and Alison says with a wrenching voice. – "Don't touch me... I'm dirty… I'm disgusting…"

The English teacher is a mess and she can't stop crying. Samara doesn't know what to do but she decides to sit beside her, with a little gap between. They spend hours like that, till Alison's sobs calm down…

Samara asks. – "Can you tell me what is wrong? Why you're like this?"

Alison. – "If I told you that my heart hurt so much sometimes I want to rip it from my chest with my own little hands… it would be that enough?"

Samara. – "No… it's not enough, that just makes me more worried…"

Alison chuckles with a bitter tone. – "You're too nice for me… I really don't deserve someone like you in my life… you deserve so much better…"

Samara doesn't like how low Alison thinks about herself, she doesn't care what the hell happened, she only wants to hug the blonde and shows her how much she cares about her but, the moment she tries to get closer, Alison looks at her and stops her…

Alison. – "NO!"

Samara. – "Why? And don't say again you're dirty or disgusting or…"

Alison cuts her off. – "I had sex with Emily…"

Samara stays speechless, she wasn't expecting this. Alison avoids eye-contact, she doesn't want to see Samara into the eyes…

Alison gulps. – "She fucked me in the classroom and I let her…" (Sad chuckle) "I always let her to fuck me whenever she wants… I wonder why…"

Samara takes a deep breath and says. – "We accept the love we think we deserve…"

Alison chuckles with sadness because Samara couldn't be more accurate…

(Silence)

Samara asks with a little of fear. – "Can you tell me how it happened?"

Alison. – "Do you really want to know?"

They look at each other into the eyes and the blonde replies…

Samara. – "I need to know…"

Alison takes a deep breath and talks without stop and Samara just listen. After so much talking, Alison imagines Samara is thinking the worse of her and she doesn't blame her for it but, when she looks at Samara, the other blonde just looks at her with so much tenderness that Alison doesn't understand why…

Alison. – "I'm a horrible person…"

Samara. – "You did a terrible thing. It doesn't mean you're a terrible person…"

Alison snaps. – "How you can act so cool about this?! You're no angry with me?! You…"

Samara cuts her off. – "I believe sometimes you have to do the wrong thing. Sometimes you've to make a big mistake to figure out how to make things right. Mistakes are painful, but they're the only way to find out who we really are… and I really believe in you Alison…" (She looks at her into the eyes and says) "I believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself…"

Alison looks down and mumbles. – "Why you're so nice with me…?"

Alison was staring at her hand which was gripping on the towel and Samara softly puts her hands over Alison's hands when she confesses…

Samara. – "Because I have feelings for you…"

Alison looks in shock. – "What? Why?!"

Samara shrugs

Alison. – "Even after everything I told you today? Even after all the bad I've done, even…"

Samara cuts her off. – "Even if you think you're the most terrible person in this world, in front of my eyes you're just a wonderful human being. A human who wants more than just to survive, you want love, you deserve love but Ali…"

Alison looks at her into the eyes…

Samara. – "You deserve a great love, an unconditional love… you deserve a better love than this…"

Alison takes seriously Samara's words and she smiles a little when she leans her head over Samara's shoulder…

Alison mumbles. – "I like you too… more than a friend but I'm a complete mess right now…"

Samara nods. – "I know… I can wait… I'm not going anywhere…"

Alison smiles and looks at Samara when she says…

Alison. – "Would you like to order some Chinese food and get really fat with me?"

Samara chuckles and nods. – "Off course… " (She teases) "But this time, you'll order 2 box of noodles for you… I'll no share with you my noodles…"

Alison. – "Why?!"

Samara smirks. – "Because last time, you ate them all! Seriously, you've a great Appetit, I'll no stay hungry another night because of you…"

Alison chuckles and Samara helps her to stand up…

Alison smiles. – "Thank you…"

Samara. – "Wherefore?"

Alison hugs her and says. – "For being you… just you…"

Samara hugs her too and smiles, feeling that she's just getting closer and closer to the blonde…

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _We screw up, we lose our way. Even the best of us have our off days. Still, we need to move forward because we don't have time to fall apart…_**

 ** _(In Emily's house)_**

It's very late but Emily is still outside her house. Sitting in the stairs of the porch, she looks up, trying to find any answer in the stars…

Emily says to the sky. – "I mean, what the hell is going on? What's the point? I mean, is there a reason for this? Because if you can think of a reason, any reason at all, why the universe is so screwed and random and mean, now would be an amazingly good time to tell me, because I really need some answers…"

The brunette prays for answers and what she gets it's an angry blonde…

Alison. – "We need to talk…"

Emily shakes her head and replies. – "No now, Ali… please, no now… I can't… I…"

The brunette stands up and tries to get inside her house but, Alison stops her when she yells…

Alison. – "If you walk away now, tomorrow will be too late. There's too much mess under us and, I'm done with just ignoring it, so here I'm, because is now or never…"

Emily stares at the blonde and stays speechless since she has never seen so much determination in Alison's eyes.

Emily nods. – "Ok… let's get inside…"

Alison takes a deep breath and walks inside the house, ready to have the conversation which will define her fate…

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Judge me all you want, but at the end, I choose to have memories without regrets… so, here I'm… this is it… what happens after this, it will be her choice…_**


	36. Go Big or Go Home - Part V

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! My plane got delayed and I'm in the airport, waiting, so, here's what it came with the waiting ^^... hope you like it and thank you a lot of you leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _I don't know why we all hang on to something… on to someone we know we're better off letting go. It's like we're scared to lose what we don't even really have or maybe we like the pain. Maybe we're wired that way because without it, maybe we just wouldn't feel real… but, the truth is, sometimes it's not about having the strength to hold on, it's about having the courage to let go…_**

Emily. – "Ali…?"

The blonde was the one who wanted to have this talk but, since the moment she put a foot inside the house, Alison stood completely speechless…

Emily sighs. – "Ali, if you have nothing to sa-…."

Alison was looking around, avoiding eye-contact and, the blonde cuts Emily off when she says…

Alison. – "I will never be good enough. No matter what I say or what I do… right?"

Emily frowns, looking confused. – "What?"

Alison was looking around and, turns in direction of Emily; both girls stare at each other into the eyes and Emily gulps hard while she sees something in Alison's eyes… determination…

Alison. – "I'm a human being, I make mistakes, I'm flawed and, I was a horrible teenager girl but…" (She looks Emily into the eyes and says with pain and anger) "But even if I'm a girl with a lot of imperfections, I'm done with constantly trying to prove you I'm worthy!"

Emily gulps. – "Worthy…? Ali… I … I don't understand what you're trying to say, I…"

Alison smirks with sadness. – "You don't understand? Fine… let me explain it then…" (She says with pain in her voice) "I didn't and I don't deserve to be treated the way you treated me today…"

Emily gulps hard, she looks down because she knows… she knows she's the one who did wrong…

Emily mumbles looking down. – "I… I'm sorry…"

They stay standing up, face to face in silence, Emily can feel the piercing gaze of Alison but, she's not able to look up, no, she can't look at Alison into the eyes, she's too ashamed… the brunette just keeps the look down and the blonde gets angry…

Alison says with a bitter voice. – "Sorry? Sorry for what? For fucking me?! Or for just dropping me away and leave there… alone…"

Emily has no words, she just keeps the look down and presses her lips together and, with her attitude, Alison's disappointment just increases…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Communication, it's the 1st thing we really learn in life. Funny thing is, once we grow up, learn our words and really start talking, the harder it becomes to know what to say and, that's when the regret comes, that's when mistakes are done and that's when the regret that comes from letting something AMAZING pass you by… just in front of your eyes…_**

 ** _Why she's sorry?_** Emily asks herself that question… it's because she regrets feeling Alison's core erupting with her touch? No… she doesn't regret that, she will never regret making Alison hers but, she regrets how she did it, how she left the blonde after it and, she wants, she needs Alison to know that but… like always… she's just too late…

Emily says with a shy voice while she tries to reach Alison's hand. – "Ali, I…"

Alison steps back, making impossible for Emily to touch her…

Alison. – "I want someone who won't care about my past…"

Emily frowns, looking confused. – "What?"

Alison continues. – "I want someone who realizes that half of the decisions I make are usually ones I regret, and I have the right to overreact at any given moment…"

Alison stares at Emily into the eyes and realizes that Emily has no idea of what she means with all this but, even then, she keeps talking…

Alison. – "I want someone who knows how completely insane I'm and she wouldn't want me any other way…"

Emily. – "She?!"

Alison looks her into the eyes, she takes a deep breath and confess something…

Alison. – "Over the years, I've been in so many fake relationships and I always made excuses why… but I know the reason…"

Emily gulps and her eyes get bigger…

Alison. – "I… I… I… " (She takes a deep breath and mumbles) "I… I like girls…"

Emily. – "WHAT?!"

Alison says louder. – "I LIKE GIRLS! I'm into girls…"

The room stays in complete silence but Alison feels so liberated once she finally said those words… she has never felt so light and, the blonde smiles, she smiles because she's finally ready to embrace herself without any judgement attached and, while Alison is finally feeling happy with herself; Emily is speechless with such confession, it feels so unreal that Emily has a bad time with really believing it…

Emily. – "Are you saying the truth? Or are you just saying this because you want me under your finger?"

Alison looks at Emily and she chuckles with sadness…

Alison mumbles. – "Unbelievable…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison looks at her into the eyes and says. – "I'm done playing games Emily, I'm being honest…"

Emily. – "How can you say that now, after so many years, after…"

Alison cuts her off, feeling angry and frustrated – "Is there really an age to get out of the closet?!" (She sighs and says with a calmer voice) "I think I've fallen in love, just twice in my life… and both of them, it's been a girl…"

Emily. – "Twice…?! Who…? When…? Wh-…?"

Alison. – "You…"

Emily. – "WHAT?!"

Alison nods. – "I loved you… you were always protecting me, always looking after me…" (She smiles while she remembers the old times) "You were my killer… my mermaid… the girl who saw the best of me and believed I could be better and I wanted, more than anything, to be the person you wanted me to be…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "You always felt like there was just one person in this world to love you and, then you find someone else and it seems crazy you were ever worried in the 1st place..."

Emily mumbles with fear. – "Ali… wh-what are you saying? You 'loved' me?! Past tense…?! Ali… I…"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _There comes a point where it all becomes too much. When we get too tired to fight anymore. So we give up. That's when the real works begins…_**

Alison cuts Emily off. – "We deserve to be with somebody who will make us happy. Somebody who's not gonna complicate our lives. Somebody who won't hurt us…"

Emily mumbles with watery-eyes. – "Ali…"

Alison takes a deep breath and says with watery-eyes and a heart wrenching voice. – "I'll never be good enough for you… no matter what I say or what I do… you'll always see me like the pretentious girl who broke your heart for the 1st time, like the bitch who played with your feelings and got her way with it…"

Emily pleads. – "Ali…"

Alison yells with tears in her eyes. – "Am I lying? Tell me if I'm lying, Emily!"

Emily stays in silence, she would love to say she's ok with forgetting the past but, she can't, she hasn't been able to forget it and, Alison waits for an answer but she gets just silence. Emily stays in silence and, Alison gets her answer. The blonde grabs her purse and she starts walking away. Emily panics when she sees Alison ready to leave…

Emily pleads. – "Ali… wait!"

Alison snaps. – "Wait for what?!"

Emily stays speechless once again and, Alison just shakes the tears from her eyes…

Alison. – "Funny, isn't it? You call me evil, you call me liar. But you, all of you, you're worse than me…"

Emily. – "What?"

Alison says with pain in her voice. – "You and the girls, you teach me time and time again that nothing I do ever is good enough…" (She says with sadness and pain) "Every good thing that I'm doing now, it will never be good enough for you and you know what?! I don't care!"

Emily's lips quivers, she finally realizes how she and the girls have been always judging Alison, accusing her for all the bad and never really caring how those judgement could make her feel…

Alison. – "I know how much I value and if you can't see it, then, that's your loss… no mine…"

The blonde opens the front door and before leaving, she gives Emily one last chance to stop her…

Alison. – "Emily… I'm busy holding myself together with tape and glue…" (She says with tears) "I loved you so much that it hurt… it hurts when you just used me as you wish and leaft me alone…"

Emily looks down

Alison. – "I'm so broken that one part of me still believes I deserved to be treated the way you treated me today and, that's wrong, that stop now!"

Emily mumbles. – "Ali…"

Alison looks at her into the eyes and says. – "If you care about me, if you care at least a little bit, you'll let me go…"

Emily gulps with watery-eyes. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Stop messing with me and just walk away… you've done it before, it shouldn't be so hard to do it again…"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _What do you do after you've given all that you've and you've nothing left to give…? After you've tried and you've tried, and you've cried and you cried, and that day finally comes when you realize that this is not how you want to live your life… what do you do? What do you do when you see the girl of your dreams walking away? What do you do….?_**

The door closes and Emily zones out. She stays alone in the dark for a long, long time; processing all the information, it took her a long moment, maybe too long; but between all the chaos, between all the messy… one thing keeps running inside Emily's mind…

Emily mumbles. – "She loved me…" (She repeats it lauder) "SHE LOVED ME!" (She smiles and says while she runs towards the door) "She loved me!"

The brunette takes her car keys and leaves the house in a rush…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _You play dumb even when your whole body is aching to move; you shut your mouth, keeping your truth to yourself because it's not always easy to speak your mind, sometimes you need to be forced to do it. And when you're forced to do it, when you're forced to move and say what you need to say… you analyze everything too much than when the times comes… it's just too late… too late…_**

Emily parks outside Alison's house, it got her a long time to get there because she passed by a shop; the brunette smiles while she grabs the flowers and the teddy bear she brought; she brought the flowers for Alison and the teddy bear, she bought it, thinking on their baby… yes, their baby, because Emily wanted to do this together… like a family…

Emily rehearse her speech in her car. – "I can live without you, but I don't want to. I don't ever want to… and I hope neither do you…" (She smiles) "Yes, this will work…"

The brunette gets out of her car and she approaches to the house; laughs and music come out of the house and curious to see what was happening inside the house, Emily peeks through the window and sees…

 _(In Alison's living room)_

Alison mumbles. – "I'm not in the mood, Sam…"

Samara puts a records and says while she swings her hips with the tempo of the music. – "I know but, you can't go to bed with a sad face…"

Alison rolls her eyes but, Samara keeps dancing…

Samara waves her hands to Alison and says. – "Come on, Ali! You've to dance it out!" (She stands up in front of Alison and says while she jumps and dance in front of Alison) "Come on! Get up!"

Alison frowns her eye-brown. – "Really?!"

Samara nods. – "Yeah! It's this or crying, so… you choose…"

Alison groans with frustration and rolls her eyes while she gets out of the sofa…

Samara applauses and jumps around Alison. – "Whoa! Yeah! Look at it! Miss. D is on the zone!"

Alison chuckles and blushes while she slowly starts dancing. – "Shut up…"

Samara teases. – "You call that dancing?"

Alison. – "I'm too tense to dance!"

Samara smirks. – "That's why we're dancing!"

It was a nice gesture and Samara didn't stop jumping and motivating Alison to dance till the blonde English teacher was also, jumping, dancing and laughing, just like her. Both girls keep dancing and Emily sees them through the window…

Emily sees the two blondes dancing, laughing, and jumping. The brunette sees how happy Alison looks. The brunette looks at Alison smiling and looks at her roses and the teddy bear which she's holding on her hands…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Maybe we have to get a little messed up before we can step up for ourselves… maybe we need to let go and accept ourselves before moving on… maybe we need starting to think that love might mean wanting the other person to be happy even if that means they can't stay with you…_**

Emily puts the flowers and the teddy bear against the front door, she walks away and before getting inside her car, she looks at the house one more time…

Emily takes a deep breath and mumbles. - "I'm sorry, it couldn't be me…"

The brunette gets inside her car and drives away…

Memories are funny things... The good ones fill our lives with meaning of context of clarity and other memories can deceive the ones that make you believe that you know the truth, those are the dangerous ones. When you look back on the decisions you have made in your life the one thing you don't want to feel is regret. But sadly, this moment, will be one of the biggest regrets for Emily Fields… because you should never walk away from love…

Go big or go home, looks like this brunette chose home… let's see how that will work for her…


	37. Go Big or Go Home - Part VI

**Did you really believe I would leave you like that? Well no ^^, I'm not that cruel… so, for this chapter, there will be a time jump of some weeks. Let's say that the girls are now free of AD. So, I hope you like it and thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review…**

* * *

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Never give up on something you really want. It's difficult to wait but more difficult to regret…_**

There have been some weeks since their talk and now all the chaos seems in the past since the girls found out who killed Charlotte. It was a shocking surprise for everyone when they found out Mona was the killer but, the girls couldn't be happier because the nightmare was over. Everyone looked happy, except for Emily. The brunette is trying her best on being supportive and let Alison be happy with another girl but, it's hard… it's so damn hard to see her smile, to see her blush, to see her happy with someone else…

Toby pats Emily's back. – "Em…? Are you okay?"

Emily jumps, she was spacing out in the Brew and when Toby touched her back, he really got her off guard. Emily turns around and says her hellos to her dear friend. Toby sits with her while he waits for his coffee…

Toby. – "You look sad, is it because Paige left?"

Emily sighs. – "I'm sad for how things ended but…"

Toby. – "But…?"

Emily was going to say something but she got interrupted when Sabrina bring Toby's coffee and Emily's sandwich. At the same time, a pair of blondes were happily entering into the place…

Alison laughs. – "OMG! That was so funny!"

Samara smiles. – "I told you it was a great comedy…"

Alison's laugh fills the room and Toby notices something in Emily's eyes… regret…

Toby puts his hand over Emily's hand and says. – "Em…"

Emily looks at Toby and when she notices his concerned gaze; the brunette realizes that a tear was rolling over her cheek…

Emily chuckles with sadness while she tries to clear the tears. – "Sorry, I… I got something in my eye…"

Toby sighs heavy, he doesn't buy Emily's lame excuse but he can tell Emily doesn't want to talk about it and he will no force her to talk either.

Sabrina says to the new customers. – "Hello, ladies, what I can get you?"

Samara smiles. – "Mmm… I want a salad and an ice tea, please…"

Alison. – "I… I want a sandwich…"

Sabrina. – "Oh sorry Alison, I already sold the last one I had…"

Alison pouts, she was really craving for a sandwich and, as soon as she keeps pouting for a sandwich, Emily sloppily stands up and rushes towards the blonde, with her sandwich on her hands.

Emily. – "Ali… Ali… Ali, here! Take mine!"

The brunette offers her sandwich with a goofy smile, she waves the sandwich in front of Alison, nictitating the blonde to take it.

Alison says while she grabs the sandwich. – "Thank you…"

Emily smiles with proud, she feels so happy just by feeding the pregnant blonde but, that smiles vanishes from her face when Alison rushes towards the bathroom…

Emily asks. – "What is wrong?"

Samara looks at the sandwich and sighs while she sees what is inside. – "Damn it! It has cheese…"

Emily. – "What is wrong with cheese?"

Samara. – "It's the pregnancy, this week she can't tolerate cheese, even the smell of it, makes her throw up…"

Emily mumbles. – "I… I… I didn't know…"

Samara pats Emily's arm and says. – "Don't worry, it's hard to keep up with her, each week, her mood for food changes, this week is cheese, last week was tomatoes…" (She chuckles) "Who knows, maybe next week will be chocolates…" (Chuckles) "I'm kidding, she loves chocolates…"

Samara keeps talking about Alison's taste and Emily frowns, frustrated because she didn't know, she doesn't know anything about what Samara was talking and once again, she feels angry with herself, because she should be the one knowing all of that… no Samara…

Samara. – "I'll go check on her… see if she's all right…"

Emily nods and sighs with sadness because she should be the one, checking on Alison…

Toby pats Emily's back and says. – "Are you okay…?"

Emily mumbles. – "No…"

Toby wanted to say something else, but Emily was already leaving the Brew before he could say something at all…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take, the relationship we were afraid to have, and the decisions we waited too long to make…_**

 _(In the Brew, some weeks later…)_

Hanna. – "So, how Alison's pregnancy is going?"

All the girls looks at one particular brunette and the brunette rolls her eyes…

Aria. – "Well…? Are you not telling us…?"

Emily sighs and buries her face on her coffee, she drinks her coffee slowly, hoping the girls will choose another topic to talk but, they just wait in silence till Emily says…

Emily mumbles. – "Why you're looking at me like that?"

Spencer. – "Why you're so quiet about it? I mean, some days ago, all you could speak about was 'babies' and now…"

Hanna. – "And now you're quieter than a mute…"

Spencer looks at Hanna and raises an eyebrow. – "Really? A 'mute'?"

Hanna shrugs. – "What? They don't talk…"

The girls chuckles with Hanna's comment and Emily sighs with sadness. Aria pats Emily's knee and says…

Aria. – "What is wrong, Em?"

Emily. – "What is wrong? I'm missing everything!"

The girls. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "The babies kicked the other day…"

The girls. – "What?!"

Spencer. – "Babies?!"

Hanna. – "Like in plural?!"

Emily nods. – "Oh yeah… twins…"

Aria. – "Aww!" (Aria sees Emily's face and she says) "You don't look happy… are you not happy with the news?!"

Emily. – "I'm thrilled with the news!"

Hanna. – "Looking at your face, no you're not…"

Emily rolls her eyes and groans angry.

Spencer. – "What is wrong, Em? Talk with us…"

Emily sighs sad. – "I wasn't there…?"

Aria. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "When she went to the doctor and found out about the twins; I was doing swim practice with the team…"

Aria. – "Ali went alone to the doctor? Why she didn't ask us to come or…?"

Emily cuts her off and says with a bitter voice. – "She didn't go alone, Samara went with her…"

The girls. – "Oh…"

Emily. – "Samara is always with her… when Ali wants ice cream at 3am, Samara is there to get it for her… when Ali felt the 1st kicks of the babies last night, Samara was there to feel it too…" (She says frustrated) "She's always there when it should be ME! I'm the MOM!"

Hanna. – "Relax, Em, it's no big deal…"

Emily snaps. – "It's not big deal?! It's a huge deal, HANNA! Samara knows everything: what she can eat, what she's craving for…" (Sighs) "She knows all these stuffs and I don't know any of it… and I'm the mom…"

The girls rubs Emily's back…

Emily mumbles with sadness. – "I wish I could be more involve, you know…"

Spencer. – "The thing is, Emily; because Samara is living with Ali, she's there for a lot of stuffs…"

Emily mumbles with sadness. – "I know that…"

The brunette is moping and Hanna doesn't like to see her BFF like that… an idea pops up in Hanna's mind and, she says…

Hanna. – "Maybe you should live together…"

The girls. – "What?!"

Spencer looks at Hanna's cup of coffee and says. – "Did you put liquor inside it, again?"

Hanna rolls her eyes. – "I'm not drunk!" (She waves her hands and says) "Look, it just seems that if Ali's gonna have a roomie, it might as well be the mother of the kids…"

Aria and Spencer don't take seriously Hanna's idea but someone else does it…

Spencer says while she sees Emily grabbing her jacket. – "Em…? Where are you going?"

Emily. – "I need to pack…"

Aria. – "You're not taking Hanna's idea, seriously, right?"

Emily doesn't reply, she just puts money on the table to pay her coffee and gets ready to leave. She just stops moving when Spencer grabs her from the arm…

Emily. – "Spence, wh-…?"

Spencer cuts her off. – "I don't think Ali wants you to move into her house and disrupt her life, just like that…"

Emily. – "I would love to be around for her and the twins, I'm done with missing everything…"

Aria pleads. – "Emily, please, this is a crazy idea…"

Emily cuts her off. – "No, it's not!" (She thumbs up towards Hanna and says to the blonde) "Hann! You're brilliant! This is a great idea!"

The brunette leaves in a rush and the other brunettes stay stunned with what just happened…

Hanna smirks with proud. – "Well, look at that… I'm brilliant…"

Aria & Spencer glare at Hanna…

Hanna shrugs. – "What?"

Spencer grabs her keys and says. – "I'll go and talk with Ali before this gets all messy…"

Aria nods. – "Ok, Hanna and me, we will try to persuade Emily to drop this crazy idea…"

Hanna. – "Why?"

Aria and Spencer. – "Why?! This is crazy, Hanna!"

Hanna. – "What is crazy is that we all know that those two are meant to be together and, we're doing nothing to help them…"

The brunettes don't reply Hanna's argument, they just sigh heavy and look at each other…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _I believe in "meant to be" Why not believe it, really? Who doesn't want happy endings in their life? So, I believe… I believe in happy endings and fairy tales, I believe in soulmates and I believe it's just up to us to make it happen. To show up and be meant for each other. But you've to fight for it, you've to try or else, you will never know if you're meant to be or not…_**

Emily parks in front of Alison's house; it's late, she wishes she could come earlier but, Aria and Hanna passing by her house to make her change her mind, it took almost all her afternoon. Even after a lot of talking, she didn't change her mind and she's there with determination.

Emily takes a deep breath and says. – "Here I go…"

With a box in her hands and a bag on her back, the brunette stands in front of the door; she knocks and one blonde opens the door… sadly, no the blonde Emily was expecting to see…

Samara sighs heavy. – "Hi Emily…"

Emily sighs heavy. – "Hi Samara…"

The blonde looks at Emily, she looks at the boxes and the bag and she doesn't look thrilled with the view…

Samara. – "So Spencer was right… you're planning on moving in…"

Emily sighs heavy, she knew this conversation was going to happen but she wanted to do it with Alison… alone…

Emily. – "I'm not having this conversation with you… let me talk with Ali… I…"

Samara. – "You… you don't love her, maybe she was just good for your ego, or maybe she made you feel better about yourself but you don't love her…"

Emily says angry. – "You don't know what you're talking about! I loved her…" (She says louder) "I LOVE HER! No one, not even YOU will love her as much as I do!"

Samara shuts angry. – "You don't destroy people you love and, you've no idea of much damage you've caused her…"

Both girls stays face to face, looking at each other with lethal gazes… _if looks could kill…_

Emily steps forwards and says. – "I'm moving in…"

Samara gets in her way and says. – "It's too late for you… go home, Emily…"

Emily hesitates on leaving but, when Alison pops up behind Samara, Emily's bravery gets on…

Emily says with a smile while she stares at Alison. – "I'm home…"

* * *

 **What a twist right? So, I'll be disconnected for some days, work related, I'll update as soon as I can… see u! Have a great week! Xoxo**


	38. Go Big or Go Home - Part VII

**Hi guys, sorry for being absent for so long, lots of work and exhaustion… here the 7th part, next chapter will be the last one of this mini story. Hope you like it and thank you if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great week-end.**

* * *

 ** _Go Big or Go Home – part 7_**

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _When we follow our hearts, when we choose not to settle. It's funny, isn't? A weight lifts, the sun shines a little brighter. And for a brief moment at least, we find a little of hope... Hope for a better tomorrow, hope to reach our happiness, hope... Just hope to be with the one we love..._**

Standing below the door frame with a box between her hands, Emily is entranced on the blue eyes of the girl who is behind Samara. The blonde counselor was going to say something, but she's stopped when Alison puts her hand over her shoulder. Samara turns her head in direction of the English teacher and the blonde says...

Alison. - "Please let me handle this..."

Samara doesn't protest, for her, love is trust so, she just nods and gets inside the house, leaving them alone...

Emily smiles. - "Ali, I..."

The brunette was so eager, her face was glowing with hope till Alison pushed them outside. They stay in the porch and when Alison closes the door behind her, Emily felt like her only chance to make it right was also closing in front of her eyes...

Emily gulps. - "Ali...?"

Taking a defensive posture, the blonde crosses her arms above her chest and, gazes at the brunette with an unfriendly look...

Emily says with a shaking voice. - "Ali, I..."

Alison says angry with a cold voice. - "You're no moving into my house, Emily..."

Emily quivers her bottom lip, tears form in her eyes and, she looks down, trying to hide her broken look, from the blonde. Alison can't see Emily's tears but, she hears the sobs and Alison's heart quivers...

Alison sighs. - "Why we keep hurting each other?"

The blonde didn't want to hurt Emily but, she's reluctant to let Emily in and put at risk the spark of happiness she has with Samara. This is the first time Alison feels real happiness in a long, very long time and, she doesn't want to ruin it like always so, the only thing Alison offers, it's a tissue and without looking at her into the eyes, Emily takes it and clear her tears.

Alison says while she sits in the stairs of her porch. -"I'm sorry if my words hurt you, I never meant to make you cry..."

Emily smiles a little with Alison's words. Knowing that Alison cares about her feelings, it brings her again a little of hope. With a little of hesitation, Emily sits beside her and smiles when Alison doesn't push her away. They stay in silence for brief moment, Alison settles her gaze faraway while Emily fix her look on Alison... Just Alison...

By the corner of her eyes, Alison notices how Emily has eyes just for her and the blonde sighs hard while she runs a hand through her hair...

Alison sighs.- "Please Emily, go home..."

Emily pouts. - "No..."

Why? Why now? Why...? Alison asks herself, she doesn't understand why Emily is trying to move in and the brunette notices the confusion in Alison's eyes so, she says...

Emily.- "I want the chance to be there..."

Alison.-"What do you mean? "

Emily slowly puts her hand over Alison's belly and says. - "I wasn't there when they kicked for the first time... I'm not there when you need something..."

Alison. - "I'm not gonna call you at 2am just because I'm craving for something... I don't want to bother you..."

Emily pouts. - "But I want you to bother me!"

Alison. - "What?! Why?!"

Emily. - "Why?! Do I really need a reason to take care of the mother of my children..."

Alison mumbles with a sad tone. - "I'm not gonna be a mom, Emily..."

Both girls take a deep breath and, hear the sadness coming from their bodies when the air gets out of their lungs...

Emily mumbles. - "I... I… I want to be with you…"

Alison looks at her, their eyes meet and, a silence stays between them till…

Alison. – "Why you're doing this out of the blue, Emily…?"

Emily. – "Ali… I…"

The brunette tries to grab Alison's hand but, the blonde stands up, putting distance between them…

Emily stares at the blonde and says. – "Ali?"

Alison looks at the sky, she looks at the stars and, takes a deep breath to takes in the fresh air of the night. Filling her lungs with air, Alison turns again towards the brunette who's sitting in the stairs of her porch and the English teacher says…

Alison. – "Why? Why you want to be with me?"

Emily. – "You're pregnant with my kids…"

Alison chuckles with sadness. – "So, that's why…"

Emily gulps. – "Ali, I…"

Alison cuts her off. – "You know Emily, these past 5 years, after, after all of you left for college… you never called, you never came, you never looked for me neither check how I was doing…"

Emily presses her lips together because the blonde was saying the truth…

Alison. – "One call, one text, one letter… nothing…" (Sad sigh) "I know you got through hard times these past years but you're not the only one… I got through the hardest of times on my own, alone… completely alone…"

Emily gulps hard

Alison. – "Always being seen like the bad guy, like the evil itself. Nothing can shield you from the loneliness, the gossip, the looks, the rumors… how many times people pointed me out like the responsible of their pain? How many times, people threw me eggs to my head? How many times, people broke my windows and try to intimidate me for what I did in high-school? How many nights I spent on my bed alone… praying for help to please stop my crying, my sorrow…"

Emily gulps hard, her eyes fill with tears again, she had no idea of how lonely Alison had been all these years, how badly people had treated her….

Alison. – "My life just got turned on its head… from being the bully, I became the prey…"

Emily mumbles. – "Ali, I… I'm sorry, I didn't know, I…"

Alison. – "Off course you didn't know, how could you? You never called and, I was too scare to call you…"

Emily. – "Why? Why you were scared to call me?!"

Alison says with sadness. – "They fail to explain how complex love is… like why I mostly missed you every day and even then, each time I tried to call you, I just froze… I froze because why if you didn't take my call? What if you didn't care at all?" (Sad chuckle) "My doubts, my ego… I didn't want to admit I needed someone and then… I just let time fly… and, now, here we're…"

Emily gulps hard, she has never seen Alison explaining her vulnerability like now and, she wants to hug the blonde, tell her she cares, she will always care but… once again, like Alison did in the past… she freezes, she freezes and do nothing….

Alison feels tears shaping in her eyes, so she looks at the stars and says. – "They are beautiful tonight, don't they?"

Emily. – "Huh?" (She looks up at the sky and says) "Oh… yeah…"

Once again, silence stays between them and, the night gets colder; Alison rubs her arms, Emily notices it, she tries to give her jacket but Alison doesn't accept it…

Emily. – "Ali, please…"

They stand face to face, locking their eyes in each other when the blonde says…

Alison. – "I'm getting inside and you're going home…"

Emily wants to protest but before she could say something, a car appears; the brunette recognizes the car…

Emily. – "You called my mom?!"

Alison passes beside Emily and says while she walks towards her home. – "Go home, Emily…"

The brunette looks at her mother, the old woman doesn't look happy, she knows she has a lot to explain but before that, she needs to know something…

Emily turns towards the blonde and says very loud. – "Why?! Why her and not me?!"

Alison stops her track, she doesn't move for a moment and then, she turns and faces Emily…

Alison. – "Why I love Samara?"

Emily nods with watery-eyes

Alison. – "Because she has given me something no one else has given to me: self-esteem, she has shown me, I'm worthy to be loved, to be happy, to be trusted… she believes in me…"

Emily mumbles. – "I… I believed in you…"

Alison smiles with sadness. – "Yes, you did… but not anymore… right?"

 ** _Do I believe in her? Will I never doubt? Can I really trust her?_** Emily gulps hard, she tries to tell her she loves her no matter what, that she will always trust her and never hurt her ever again, but Emily opens her mouth and nothing comes out, not a single word and with a disappointed look, Alison sadly enters inside her home and says while she closes the door…

Alison. – "Good night… Emily…"

The door closes and, Emily just sighs hard looking at the door closed. By the corner of her eyes, she sees her mom waiting in the car and, she takes a deep breath before grabbing her things and, getting in the car with her mom…

Emily mumbles. – "Did Ali call you?"

Pam nods

Emily. – "I see… Are you mad?"

Pam. – "Am I mad that I'm going to be a grandmother and you didn't tell me?"

Emily plays with her fingers, she has no excuses, she was planning to tell her, but she wasn't sure how or when…

Pam. – "I thought we agreed: not more lies, Emily… no after you dropped college and hid it from me…"

Emily sighs hard. – "I know… I know…"

Pam sighs hard again, she wants to ask so many questions but looking at Emily, right now. She knows that Emily is not up for a talk… no right now…

Pam turns on the engine and says. – "Let's go home…"

Emily puts her seat belt and mumbles with sadness. – "Yeah… let's go home…"

The next day, Emily wakes up with tears in her eyes; she sadly chuckles, tasting the salty water coming from her eyes…

Emily sadly chuckles. – "Could I be more pathetic…?"

Pam. – "It's not pathetic to cry for love…"

Emily wildly opens her eyes and sits in bed; she uses her hands to clear her tears while the woman who was standing in the frame door of her room approaches with a cup of coffee…

Emily takes the coffee and mumbles. – "Thank you…"

Pam nods and sits in the bed beside Emily; she softly pats Emily's leg and says…

Pam. – "So tell me… how is that I'm going to become a grandmother…?"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _How do you know is true what you feel? How do you know you're taking the right decision? Is this the life you want to live? Is this the person you want to love for the rest of your life? Is this the best you can be? Can you be stronger? Kinder? More compassionate? Out of the blue; you doubt, you decide, and then, you breathe out & in what comes after that…_**

Alison was alone on her house, waiting for Samara to come back with food; she happily opens the door when she hears a knock…

Alison says while opening the door. – "Did you forget your keys…?"

The door opens, and Alison's eyes gets bigger while she stares at the person who's standing in front of her…

Alison. – "Ms. Fields…?"

Pam. – "Please, call me Pam… can I call you Ali?"

Alison nods. – "Off course Ms. Fiel-… I mean Pam…"

Pam chuckles. – "Ali, can I come in?"

Alison nods and the old woman smiles when the blonde let her in. They get inside the living room, Alison asks her if she wants to drink something, Pam replies the 1st thing it comes to her mind and, Alison sits at her side on the sofa, when she brings an ice tea…

Pam. – "Thank you…"

Alison. – "You're welcome…"

Pam looks at Alison's belly and smiles…

Pam points out towards the belly and asks. – "Can I?"

Alison is not sure of what she means, but she nods anyway and Pam glows with happiness. Pam softly puts her hands over Alison's belly and her smile gets bigger...

Pam asks. – "How many months…?"

Alison. – "Next week, it will be 4 months…"

Pam. – "Wow… 4 months…"

Pam talks to the belly and the twins replies with a kick…

Pam chuckles. – "OMG! They're kicking!"

Alison looks at her belly and says. – "Yeah… I guess they like you already…"

Both smile and, Pam looks at Alison with tenderness while she says…

Pam. – "Thank you…"

Alison raises an eye-brow. – "For what?"

Pam. – "Emily told me everything…"

Alison gulps. – "Everything?"

Pam nods and looks at Alison's belly while she says. – "I'm sure this is not how you pictured your 1st pregnancy…"

Alison rubs her belly and replies. – "To be honest, I never thought about kids…"

Pam. – "Really?"

Alison sighs with sadness. – "Children are pure, good and me… I'm dark, I'm evil, I…" (She recalls Samara's words about how amazing human being she's and says) "I'm not dark and I'm no evil, but in the past, I thought I was, so…"

Pam holds Alison's hands and puts them in her lap while she says with tenderness…

Pam. – "I'm happy you don't look down of yourself anymore..."

Alison smiles. – "Me too…"

They keep talking, mostly about the pregnancy and Pam sighs sad each time that Alison's face glows when the blonde mentions the name of Samara…

Alison asks. – "Something wrong?"

Pam takes a sip of the ice tea, while she hesitates on the real reason of her visit…

Alison asks again. – "Pam, what is wrong?"

Pam. – "Can I ask you something?"

Alison nods and they look at each other into the eyes…

Pam asks. – "Did you really stop loving my Emily?"

The blonde wasn't expecting this but, Pam was brave enough to come into her house and ask, so Alison, thought that the last thing she should do, it was to answer with honesty…

Alison. – "I'm always gonna love Emily but…"

Pam. – "But…?"

Alison. – "We've hurt each other so many times, we have broken our hearts so many times… our story is messy, painful… we've scars in all sorts of unexpected places. The wounds are long gone but the scars are there… the pain still lingers and I… I just wanna be happy… I deserve to be happy…"

Pam mumbles. – "My Emy can make you happy…"

Alison sighs. – "Pam… please don't…"

Pam. – "Life is short, we should live it. Love is rare, we should grab it. Anger is bad, we should dump it. Fear is awful, but we should face it. Memories are sweet, so, we should cherish it…" (She holds Alison's hand and puts it above her heart) "Ali… my Emy is not perfect, like you said, she has scars, fears, doubts but even with all her defects, she's an amazing human being so, please, give her another chance…"

Alison gulps hard, she doesn't know what to say and when someone comes back home, she stays speechless…

Samara says while she gets in with bag of foods. – "Hey Ali, sorry it took me so long, I had to drive to the other town since here I couldn't find the chocolates you asked for…" (She notices the guest and says) "Oh, Ms. Fields… hi…"

Pam. – "Hello Samara…"

The room stays in silence and Pam sees it as her clue to leave…

Pam stands up and says. – "I should leave…"

Samara. – "You're welcome to stay and get dinner with us if you want…"

Pam smiles. – "You're really kind, but no… I should go home…" (She turns towards Alison and softly kisses Alison's front-head while she says) "No matter what happens, no matter what you decide to do, you'll always have a special place in my heart till the end of times…"

Alison smiles with such tender kiss…

Pam starts walking towards the door and says to the blonde counselor. – "Do you mind walk me to my car?"

Samara puts the bags of food down and walked Pam outside. Samara closes the front door and they walk in silence till they stand in front of Pam's car…

Samara asks. – "Did you come to see how Ali's pregnancy is going?"

Pam. – "Not exactly…" (She notices how Samara raises an eyebrow and she says with honesty) "I came here to ask Ali one thing; I asked Ali to pick my daughter over you…"

They stay face to face, Pam was expecting an insult, rage, anger from the blonde counselor but the only she gets, it's to see how wonderful person she's…

Samara nods. – "I see…"

Pam raises an eyebrow. – "You're not angry? You're not asking me to stay away?"

Samara. – "Why I would be angry? Why I would forbid you to stay close of Ali when she sees you like the mother she always wanted to have?" (She shakes her head) "No, I'm not mad, I've no right to be mad…"

Pam. – "And what if I tell you, I'll do everything in my power to get Ali back to my Emy…?"

Samara smiles. – "You're free to do whatever you want Ms. Fields… I'll not get mad…"

Pam. – "Are you so sure about yourself? Do you really think you're better than my Emy?!"

Samara. – "I'm not better than anyone… I'm not perfect either…" (She looks at the house and smiles thinking on Alison) "I just love her…" (She chuckles) "Whenever anyone says something really funny and I laugh, I always look around to see if she thinks it's funny too…" (She smiles) "Even when she's not there, I still look around…" (She looks at Pam into the eyes and says with a big smile) "I love her, I want nothing else than her happiness and, if she chooses Emily, if she chooses Emily like her happiness then…" (Deep breath) "Then I'll never be an obstacle for her happiness… she just has to say the word…"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _It can be scary to find out you love someone. Love is weakest when there is more doubt than trust but Love is strongest when we learn to trust despite the doubts… the problem is, how do we get there? How can we love and trust without doubts?_**

Emily was coming back home after a long, very long run in the forest. She was planning to rush upstairs and take a shower but, she changes her destination when she sees her mother in the living room, with a lot of boxes beside her…

Emily looks at the boxes and asks. – "What is this?" (She opens one box and smiles when she grabs a mobile) "OMG! This is mine!"

Pam chuckles. – "You remember?"

Emily nods with a smile

Pam. – "Funny, isn't it, the way memory works? The things you can't quite remember, and the things you can never forget…"

Pam pats the empty sit beside her and says. – "Come here, Emy…"

Emily. – "Mom, I'm very sweaty; let me…"

Pam insists. – "It will be just a second…"

Emily decides to don't protest anymore and sits beside her mom; Emily can't stop smiling while she sees all her toys and everything that Pam kept…

Pam. – "I want to share something with you and I need you to put attention…"

Emily nods. – "OK…"

Pam. – "Before marrying your Dad, we got into a big fight and at that moment I was very decided to cancel the weeding…"

Emily. – "Really?! But you didn't…"

Pam. – "No… I didn't, and do you know why? Because you love someone despite their defects or because all their qualities..."

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Pam. – "Your Dad was selfish, always taking decision without asking me or considering my opinion; he was extremely jealous when we were younger, he always wanted to play the 'hero' even if he knew how scared I was… yes, your father was full of defects and yet… I marry him and loved him with all my heart…"

Emily. – "Why you're telling me this?"

Pam holds Emily's hand and says. – "Emily, it's very easy 'to love because' but 'to love despite'… that's just once in a lifetime… so I want to know, do you love Alison because she's pregnant with your kids or you love her despite all the bad that has happened between you two?"

Emily opens her mouth and says while she tries to process the question. – "I… I really don't know…"

Pam. – "I see… mmm… you can go and take your shower…"

Emily nods and looking at the hour, Pam decides to make dinner; the old woman stands up and says while she puts a kiss on Emily's head…

Pam. – "Please, don't chase Alison anymore, unless you're sure you love her despite all her defects…"

Looking at the boxes, Emily finds too the old purple bracelet with her name, the one that Alison gave her.

Emily looks at the bracelet and mumbles. – "Do I love her because or despite…?"

The brunette is left alone, with a mobile on one hand and a big question in the other… what will be the answer to that question? Just time will tell…


	39. Go Big or Go Home - Part VIII

**Hi guys so I know that I said this was the last chapter of this mini EMISON story, but I started doing it and it's going too long, so this isn't the end yet ^^. Now, in this chapter there will be some time jumps. The 1st scene is in the near future, you will see it again at the ending of this story. Hope you like it and thank you if you've a time to leave a review 😊** **! Love you, guys! See u soon!**

* * *

 **Go Big or Go Home part 8**

 ** _*** Narrative ***_**

 ** _It can be scary to find out you've been wrong about something. But we can't be afraid to change our minds, to accept that things are different, that they'll never be the same, for better or for worse._**

In the airport, she was reading a magazine while she was waiting to be called. Time flew fast and the boarding for her flight started. She has never liked to wait in the line, so she waits till the last minute to get close to the gate…

Ready to board, she tries to step forward, but she freezes in front of the gate when someone yells " ** _I love you…"._** With a shocking face, she turns around to face the sweaty girl, who is trying to catch her breath after running all over the airport. Face to face, they stare at each other, wondering what will happen next…

 ** _We have to be willing to give up what we used to believe. The more we're willing to accept what is and not what we thought, we'll find ourselves exactly where we need to be, we will find what we need to say… before it's too late…_**

 ** _Some months earlier…_**

On the Fields house, there she was, Emily, assembling a table on the room which was destined to be the nursery of her twins…

Emily. - "Thanks for the help, Spencer… "

Spencer. - "Thanks for the distraction… "

They smile at each other and keep putting the table together, Spencer gazes towards the brunette…

Emily frowns. - "Something wrong?"

Spencer shakes her head when she replies. - "No… I was just wondering… "

Emily. - "Wondering what?"

Spencer looks down, no sure if she should ask or not but she is interested to know…

Spencer. - "I was wondering: have you figured out how you & Ali will do this…?"

Emily. - "What do you mean?"

Spencer. - "Come on, Em, we're talking about the babies… "

The brunette takes a deep breath and keeps tightening the fastening bolts. Spencer narrows her eyes on her and Emily would love to avoid this talk but, knowing Spencer, there's no way that will happen…

Emily sighs. - "What do you want to know?"

Spencer. - "Are you going to co-parent?"

Emily shakes her head. - "No…"

Spencer. - "Why not?!"

Emily. - "She doesn't want to be involved and I… I have no right to ask her more than what she's already doing…"

Spencer. - "So, what? She's going to give birth and, act like nothing happened?"

Emily stands up and says while she settles the table next to the crib. - "Spencer, please just drop it… "

Spencer stands up to follow her…

Emily. - "I just asked her to give birth… She doesn't need to do anything else…"

Spencer asks. - "Is that what she wants?"

Emily. – "When she decided to go with the pregnancy, that's what she said…"

Spencer. – "But, that was then and now maybe she changed her mind…"

Emily. – "I don't think so…"

Spencer. – "Have you asked? Em, a lot has happened since then, maybe…"

Emily hardly drops her hands over the table they just put together; sighing deeply 'cause she didn't want to have this conversation, closing her eyes 'cause she doesn't want to think about it and gripping harder and harder on the table 'cause she feels frustrated, so frustrated…

Emily pleads. - "Please Spence, just drop it… "

Spencer. - "NO! Emily, you want… "

Emily violently turns to face her and snaps…

Emily cuts her off. - "I want her to be happy! She deserves to be happy…" (Sad bitter voice) "And she's happy… with Samara… "

Spencer. - "And you? Are you happy?"

Emily tries to smile while she replies. - "I will be a mom… I am as happy as I can get…"

Spencer just sighs, Emily doesn't look completely happy but insisting on the subject will bring them nowhere; Emily is stubborn enough to don't change her mind and, thinking she has no other choice, she decides to go with Alison…

Spencer was clever enough to reach the blonde when she was alone at home…

Alison. - "Spencer? What brings you here?"

Spencer. - "I would like to have a word with you… "

Alison. – "Is this about the 'lost Rosewood' that Mary left us? Because if it's, then there's no need to talk; you can keep them, I don't want anything from her…"

Spencer. – "What? You…"

Alison cuts her off. – "No… I don't want it, so…" (She slowly starts closing her door) "You can go now…"

Standing in the porch of the blonde, the brunette notices a hostile welcome for her but she refuses to leave just like that; before Alison could close the door, Spencer slips inside…

Alison frowns. – "What the h-…?!"

Spencer says while she passes beside her. - "God! You are huge…"

The blonde looks at her big belly and, replies…

Alison huffs. - "Off course I'm huge, I'm carring two little humans!"

Spencer mumbles. - "And you're grumpy too…"

Alison huffs and, narrows her eyes; deciding she's not in the mood to fight, she just starts walking to the living room, the other girl follows her…

Spencer. – "You're walking funny…"

Alison sighs. – "It's hard to walk, my back hurts all the time…"

Spencer. – "Oh… I see…"

Alison slowly sits comfortable on her sofa and says. – "What do you want, Spencer?"

Spencer. – "That's exactly what I wanted to ask you: what do you want…?"

Alison frowns. – "What? I don't follow…"

Spencer sits in the table, in front of Alison and continues interrogating Alison but if her conversation with Emily led nowhere, this one got worse… going completely south… especially when Spencer notices something…

Spencer. – "What is this…?" (She grabs the documents) "Are these flight tickets to South Africa?!"

Alison nods. – "Jason is building schools for kids there, after I give birth, Sam & me, we're planning to go and visit him… maybe even give him a hand since they need some teachers…"

Spencer. – "These are tickets for just one go…"

Alison rolls her eyes…

Spencer narrows her eyes on her and says. – "Are you no coming back…?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just avoids eye-contact…

Spencer says very loud. – "ALISON!"

Alison's swing moods have been worse and worse with the progress of the pregnancy, these days the blonde is hypersensitive, and Spencer couldn't have chosen a worse day to yell at the blonde…

Alison. – "Don't yell at me!"

Spencer. – "You can't leave!"

Alison. – "I can do whatever I want!"

Spencer says angry. – "You're so selfish! Always thinking just in you, without caring on the rest of us…"

Alison yells angry. – "GET OUT! NOW!"

Spencer yells too. – "NO! Ali, you…"

Alison cuts her off. – "You've no business in this, so step back and walk away… just leave me alone…" (she sarcastically says with a bitter voice) "You've done it before, it shouldn't be so hard to do it again… stop pretend you care about me…"

Spencer. – "How dare you to say I don't care?! That we don't care?! We've always done what you want…"

Alison snaps. – "And once again with the same story! Me, the manipulative girl and all of you, the innocent victims…"

Spencer. – "Did you just swallow a full flask of hormones or what?! You're acting irrational!"

Alison. – "With the pregnancy, my hormones are doing crazy things to my body, I'm very moody these days but, that doesn't mean what I say is no true…"

Spencer snaps. – "You can't say we don't care about you! When your life has been on the line, we've been there for you, every step of the way, -A, AD… it meant nothing?!"

Alison. – "It hasn't been every step of the way! You always bail on me, the 1st second you doubt about me!" (Sighs of frustration) "You put me in jail for a murder I didn't commit! And if that wasn't enough, once again, you accused me of murder when you said to AD that I killed Cece! If my life has been on the line, it's because you're always throwing me under the bus!"

Spencer. – "So, what? Is that reason enough to walk away?! To leave and never go back?! You're very selfish! You can't betray us, like that!"

Alison. – "How the hell is, moving on and putting me 1st, betraying you?!"

Spencer. – "Because leaving without planning on coming back, it's not moving on! That's sticking a knife in our gut and twisting it!"

Alison says with a bitter voice. – "Yeah, Spencer, that's…" (She crosses her arms above her chest and says while she narrows her eyes on Spencer) "How does it feel to be in the receiving part, for once?"

Spencer. – "What?! I've no idea of what you're talking about, we…"

Alison cuts her off. – "You left for college, promising we would keep in touch, promising you would come and say 'hi' and I don't know, you, but I really believed it…"

Spencer gulps hard

Alison. – "You left without turning back, why I can't do the same…?"

The blonde stands up of the sofa, angry, she doesn't want to keep discussing, getting mad is not good for the babies, so she tries to walk away from the heated discussion, but Spencer doesn't let her when she grabs her from the arm…

Alison. – "Let me go…"

Spencer. – "No! We haven't finished talking…"

Alison tries to liberate her arm from Spencer's grip, they struggle a little and Alison loses balance and falls to the ground. Spencer's eyes got bigger of shock…

Spencer. – "ALI!"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Fear… a paralyzing feeling… fear to love and being hurt, fear of failure, fear of the dark… I've an endless list of fears but, in the top of my list… the fear of something bad happening to you, it's the most terrifying of all of them…_**

Since the moment, she received the call, everything felt so unreal; her body moved by itself since her mind was trying to process what was happening; when her brain could finally process the information; she realized she was already, all sweaty, standing in the middle of the ER…

Emily screams with desperation. – "Ali?! ALI?!"

An intern. – "Miss you can't yell in the ER…"

Emily rambles with despair. – "I… she… I…"

Rambling without sense, she tries to catch her breath since she's so exhausted for all the running, she ran so fast; the intern has no idea what she wants but when another girl rushes inside, everything makes more sense…

Samara runs to the information module and asks for Alison; Emily noticed her since the moment she got inside the building and, Emily wonders if she looks as despaired and scared as Samara looks right now…

Emily. – "Samara…"

The blonde counselor turns to face her and the brunette gulps hard looking at the scared blonde… Samara is a complete mess… just like her…

Samara. – "What the hell happened?!"

Emily didn't know the answer of that question but someone else did…

Spencer. – "It's my fault…"

Samara and Emily turns their head towards Spencer and say at the unison, very angry. – "WHAT?!"

 _If looks could kill…_

Spencer takes a deep breath and says with shame. – "I… we had a heated discussion and, she lost balance and fell… everything happened so fast, and… well… we're here…"

Spencer can't stand the angry gazes, so, she looks down. Samara steps forwards, towards Spencer, she was definitely going to say her mind but, she doesn't do it since someone does it before her…

Emily shakes Spencer by the shoulders and says angry. – "What the hell, Spencer?! What did you do?! What did you say to her?! How the hell, she just lost balance and fell?!"

Spencer. – "Em, I…"

Emily cuts her off, angry. – "I swear to God, Spence if something bad happens to her, I'll never, ever forgive you!"

Spencer gulps hard, she felt bad already and, hearing Emily's words, it just made her feel worse. Thankfully, a doctor approached and gave them the good news that it wasn't nothing serious; Alison and the babies looked fine…

Samara. – "So, can she go home?"

The doctor. – "I would prefer she stays, she has a little of hypertension, I would prefer to monitory it since it's no good for the pregnancy…"

Samara nods

Emily asks. – "Can we see her…?"

The doctor nods. – "Sure, but just one person at a time…"

The girls nod, Spencer hasn't the nerve to see Alison right now, so she steps back but, two girls step forwards when just one can go… Samara & Emily look at each other, both of them are eager to see the blonde. Behind them, Pam Fields arrives, she clearly reads the situation and decides to ask…

Pam. – "Samara, could you please let Emily see Alison first?"

Samara turns her head towards Pam and sighs deeply…

Pam pleads. – "Please…?"

Taking another deep breath, the blonde looks at them, she hesitates but she's too noble so, she steps back; she locks her eyes on Emily and says with a serious look…

Samara. – "She has been very moody these days, the hormones have made her very sensitive, so, please, just please don't say something which can make her mad…"

Emily nods without stop…

Samara. – "I'll see her after you… just this time… ok? Don't make her hypertension get higher, don't make her angry or sad…" (Sighs) "Don't make me regret letting you go 1st…"

Emily keeps nodding and mumbles a thank you while she follows the doctor… In silence she walks through the hallways of the hospital; Emily sighs heavy, feeling overwhelmed… the smell of antiseptic… a linoleum floor, cloudy and white… all overlapping with Alison… the brunette doesn't like hospitals, ti brings back bad memories when her Dad died, and Emily would love to never put a foot in a hospital but she's not running away from Alison… no, this time…

They arrive to the room, and, the doctor just take note of what he reads on Alison's monitors and left them alone…

Emily mumbles with a shy voice. – "Ali? Ali, can you hear me…?"

The blonde looks asleep, Emily slowly approaches, she sits beside her and holds Alison's hand. Tears fall from her eyes, Emily can't stop them, she's happy to see Alison but she's still so worried of something bad happening to her, so, she holds Alison's hand between her hands and, softly kisses Alison's hand.

The constant sound of the monitors, the quiet room, sitting beside a hospital bed; the last time she was in a situation like this, it's when her Dad died and remembering that, it brings the worst fears on Emily. In moments like this, she would pray, like her mom taught her but since Wayne Fields died, she has never prayed again, she has never searched any reassurance from her faith neither tried to talk with God… till now…

Emily looks up and says while she holds Alison's hand. – "I believe you're there… I believe in you…" (She gazes towards Alison and says with tears) "Oh, I want to believe…" (She sees Alison and says with determination) "No, I will believe in you, ok?" (She looks up and keeps saying with a heartbreaking voice and tears on her eyes) "I'll do whatever you want… I'll do anything! Just protect her… ok?"

The brunette grips harder on Alison's hand and with so noisy sobs, the blonde wakes up but, Emily hasn't noticed it…

Emily. – "If you exist, please, don't take her away too… don't let anything bad happen to her; don't take Alison, please! Please!"

Alison wildly opens her eyes and gulps hard looking at the crushed brunette…

Emily keeps sobbing and talking with God. – "If you ask me what I'm afraid of… it's this: she, in pain, she, getting hurt… something bad happening to Ali, it's my worst fear…" (tears) "She's my world, nothing bad can happen to her…" (She completely loses it when she cries) "I can't live in a world without Alison in it!"

The brunette burst in tears, she buries her face against Alison's bed and, she feels so despaired, so lost, so crushed until someone hugs her and says to her…

Alison. – "Em, calm down, I'm ok…"

Emily looks up, her make-up is a complete mess, but it doesn't matter; the only that matter is that she can see those blue eyes once again…

Emily mumbles. – "Ali? Ali… ALI!"

The brunette hugs the blonde, very, very tight, and Alison just let her…

Alison says with a soft voice while she rubs Emily's back. – "It's ok, Em, I'm ok… the babies and me, we're ok…"

The blonde reassures her that everything is going to be ok and, for a moment all her worries, all her fears, all her sorrow, it just disappeared. Emily believed in it, more than anything, she believed in Alison's words and, Emily wildly open her eyes, realizing she believes in Alison's words… she believes in the blonde, more than anything else in the world…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Emotions are never black & white, they're more like symptoms. You lose your breath every time you see her… your heart beats faster when she's closed to you… your skin tingles when you stand close enough to feel her breath… yeah, you feel the symptoms, you know the name of your illness and yet… yet you do nothing about it…_**

Sitting on the kissing rock, a drunk girl drinks what it's her 12th beer of the night; the bottle is empty… she tries to reach a new one and badly falls from the rock and hits the ground; looking up what its beside her, she chuckles with sadness while she stares at the initials engraved on that rock. The drunk girl maps the initials with her fingertips and, she bursts in tear, leaning her head against that rock…

Emily drunk cries. – "Despite everything… despite all the lies, all the pain… I believed in your words… I believe in your words…"

Someone approaches…

Hanna sighs. – "Thank God! I finally found you! You got us worried, we've been looking for you for hours!" (She looks at all the empty bottles around the girl and asks) "Did you drink all of this by yourself?!" (She looks at the crying girl and says with concern) "EM! What is wrong?"

Rushing towards the crying drunk brunette; Hanna sits beside her and, immediately, Emily hugs her by the neck, burring her head on Hanna while she keeps lamenting…

Hanna rubs Emily's arm. – "Hey, hey, hey, what is wrong, Em? Talk with me…"

Emily sobs. – "It's _'despite'_ , Hann! It's despite everything…!"

Hanna frowns. – "Em, I don't get what you're trying to say…"

Emily pulls away and their eyes meet; with her hands, Hanna tries to clear Emily's tears, but they keep coming…

Hanna sighs. – "Em…"

Emily sobs. – "It's too late, isn't? I realized about it too late, isn't?!"

Hanna. – "Em, I've no idea of what you're talking…"

Emily quivers her lips down and once again, she bursts in tears while Hanna stays at her side and hugs her…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Have you ever thought about how many things in our lives are all about timing? Winning a race, getting 1st in line… Timing dictates so much about our environment, about our life, about us… timing is everything… so, what if your timing was off? Would it change things? A little? A lot? Would you give up, knowing it's too late? Would you really give up if timing was off?_**

The knock of the door wakes her up and she jumps from the chair, surprised. She turns her head and she frowns…

Samara. – "Emily…?"

The brunette shyly smiles and looking at the sleeping beauty, she asks…

Emily. – "How is she?"

Samara looks at the sleeping blonde who's even snoring, and she chuckles with happiness while she replies…

Samara. – "She's fine, the babies are fine, the doctor said I can bring her home tomorrow…"

Emily smiles. – "That's good…" (She looks down and playing with her fingers she says with a shy voice) "I… can I've a word with you, please?"

Samara nods. – "Yeah, sure…" (She puts her blanket over Alison and softly kisses Alison's front-head when she says) "I'll be back in a second, ok…?"

The blonde doesn't reply, she's deeply asleep, but feeling the soft kiss, Alison smiles under her sleep. They get outside the hospital for a little walk; they walk in silence till one of them starts talking…

Emily. – "You know what sucks? Realizing everything you believed is a completely bullshit…." (Sad chuckle) "It really sucks…"

Samara. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "You know… destiny and soulmates… true love and all of that childhood fairy tale… It's nonsense…"

Samara frowns. – "What are you talking about…?"

Emily. – "If I believed in destiny, in fairy tales… then, you would be the charming princess in the story… the one that destiny put in Ali's path…"

Samara frowns. – "I don't understand what you're trying to say here, Emily…"

Emily. – "You're the better choice, it'd be a mistake to see it any other way; you make her smile, you make her feel better about herself, you're good with her… you're obviously the one she deserves because she deserves the best but…"

Samara. – "But…?"

The brunette steps forwards and they keep talking, standing face to face…

Emily. – "But you don't need her like I do…"

Samara. – "What?!"

Emily. – "I just I-I'm in a lot of pain here; I'm really suffering because I love her… I really, really love her…"

For Samara, it wasn't a surprise to hear this, but she definitely didn't look happy either…

Emily continues. – "And I know I haven't always been one to put myself out there and fight for what I want…" (Deep breath and a step forwards) "But, I'm doing it now because despite our messy story, our painful moments… despite all her defects, all her lies, all her mistakes… I love her… I realize I always knew that, but it, it scared me…" (Sad sigh) "I wasn't ready for it…" (She says with determination) "But I'm ready now…"

Samara's body tenses and says. – "I'm her girlfriend… she's my girlfriend…"

Emily nods. – "I know… I get it… I know it, which is why this is probably not cool of me, but I don't care… I love her, I'm sure about it now and, I'll fight for her… I'll do my best to win her back… because I need her…"

Samara. – "Why you're telling me this?"

Emily. – "When you started having feeling for Ali, you told me about it, looking at me into the eyes; I thought I should do the same…"

Samara gulps and Emily stands in front of her with determination while she says…

Emily. – "You asked me before, what I want, and I didn't know how to answer it back then, but now I know… I want Ali at my side, I want her love and I'll go after it like a shark… I'll no apologize, I'll no worry about what anybody else think… for the 1st time in my life, I'll stay true to myself and to my feelings… I'm fighting for her love and I'll not stop till I've it…"

You can't just give up on someone because the situation is not ideal. Love is not a fairy tale, love is messy, painful but, even if it hurts like hell, you should never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about; and these two girls, they'll care enough to fight for the Queen Bee to the end. Who will win? That's a question just one blonde can answer…


	40. Go Big or Go Home - Part IX

**Hi guys, I realized that with this story I made some of you fall for Samara, and I'm happy for that, thank you very much! Emily… Samara… I'll no spoiler the ending; I'll just say, for me, the ending will be what I planned from the beginning & I hope you like it…**

 **Have a great day and thank you if you've the time to leave a review. See U soon! Next one will be the ending of this mini story, hope you like it ^^**

* * *

 _ **Go Big or Go Home – part 9**_

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, and sometimes good things fall apart so you can fix them…**_

In the hospital room, there, she was, Alison, in complete silence, with the eyes wild open while someone was exposing its heart…

Emily. – "Ali… I came here today because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible…" (She holds Alison's hands and says while she looks at her into the eyes) "Ali, I… I can't live without you… I…"

Alison sighs hard, she avoids eye-contact and takes her hands away from Emily. The brunette presses her lips together and closes her fists, she can see that Alison is not comfortable with this conversation, but, she can't turn back, now…

Emily. – "Tell me you don't love me…"

Alison suddenly spins her head towards the brunette and, looks at Emily into the eyes. – "What?!"

Emily. – "Tell me you don't love me, tell me you don't feel anything for me, and I'll stop chasing you…"

Alison gasps, not really sure how to reply, because one of part of her feels like she'll always love Emily but even then; she can't find herself saying 'I love you'… frustrating isn't it? How is possible to have grey zones in the heart? But, to be honest, the blonde can't really make a statement and, when her lips get sealed with a kiss… well... it doesn't help either...

Alison blushes. – "Wh….?!"

Emily softly presses her lips against the soft lips of the blonde and the brunette brightly smiles with that tender kiss but, looking at the blonde, Alison is completely pale like if she has seen a ghost or worse… this is too much for the blonde… too much to handle right now, this wasn't supposed to happen, this complicate everything! Everything! Even breathing...

Emily. – "Ali…? Are you ok…?"

The blonde starts having issues to breathe; she was having a panic attack and the monitors go crazy, which makes Emily go crazy worry too…

Emily. – "Ali!" (She rushes outside and yells) "A doctor, please!"

 _ ***** Samara's narrative *****_

 _ **There will be a few times in your life when all your instincts will tell you to do something, something that defies logic, upsets your plans, and may see crazy to others. When that happens, you do it. Listen to your instincts and ignore everything else. Ignore logic, ignore the odds, ignore the complications, and just go for it.**_

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think with clarity and she faded. Everything felt so wrong, so frustrating wrong till she opens her eyes again…

Samara smiles and caresses Alison's face. – "Hey, sleepy head…"

How is possible that all the stress, all the worries get erased with just one smile? Alison asks herself that question while she smiles too…

Alison. - "Hi."

They smile each other and Alison's breathing comes normal, once again, she can breathe...

Samara. – "You got us worried a moment ago… are you feeling ok?"

Alison smiles and says while she leans towards Samara and, hugs her. – "I'm feeling better now… thanks to you…"

Samara smiles and happily hugs her too. They keep the hug for a long, very long moment till…

Samara. – "We need to talk…"

Panic invades, once again, Alison's body and, the other blonde notices it…

Alison's mind. – "Did Emily tell her about the kiss? Is she going to leave me? Is she mad? Am I gonna lose her…? I…"

Samara caresses Alison's cheek. – "Ali, relax, nothing bad will happen, okay?"

Alison gulps hard, her eyes don't stop to moving with fear so,Samara softly holds Alison's hands and with her thumbs, she makes little circles over Alison's hands, in order to calm Alison down... and it works…

Alison looks at their hands and feeling ashamed, she says. – "I… I…"

Samara. – "I know Emily kissed you…"

Alison looks at her into the eyes and, wildly open her eyes in shock when she hears Samara's words; Panic is reflected in Alison's eyes and, Samara sees it so, she softly caresses Alison's cheek while she says…

Samara chuckles with sadness. – "I should be mad at you, for kissing your ex, but look at this pretty face… how can anyone get mad at you…?"

Alison chuckles and blushes; she turns her head to the right avoiding eye-contact…

Alison mumbles. – "She's not my Ex… Emily is not my Ex…"

Samara. – "You're right, she's not… it's worse, she's an oat you never figured out and I…" (Deep breath) "I think you need to try that oat…"

Alison looks at her into the eyes and says in shock. – "WHAT?!" (She shakes her head with watery-eyes) "No, Sam! I want you! I don't want to lose you! I…"

Samara holds Alison's head in her hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Their lips brush against each other. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding more and more... Samara tried to pull away before losing herself in that kiss but, Alison didn't let her; each time that Samara tried to pulls away, Alison dragged her back to her lips…In this minty moment, Samara's senses have been seduced and she can no longer think straight. "Alison" she whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. And, Alison smiles, Alison's heart is fluttering at her voice. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful a one…

Needing air to breathe, they pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Samara leans in, so her forehead rests against Alison's. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking...

Samara says in barely more than a whisper. - "Thank you"

Alison replies, her voice low and husky. - "For what?"

Samara's voice wavers, exhilarated from the passionate kiss they had between them. - "For being you."

Alison holds Samara's hand against her chest, she closes harder her eyes while she tries to don't cry but, a tear finds its way and rolls over her cheek...

Samara says while she removes the tear with her thumb. - "Don't cry..."

Alison. - "I can't avoid it, this is the 1st time someone thanks me for being me... just me..."

Without words, Samara kisses Alison's front-head and says. – "You know how they say we only use ten percent of our brains? I think we only use ten percent of our hearts and that's wrong… we should use more our hearts than our brains…"

Alison. – "Sam, I…"

Samara cuts her off. – "I love you Ali… I fell for you like I have never done it before for anyone. And, you see me like this perfect girl, you put me in this pedestal, but I'm not perfect, I make mistakes…" (She rambles with sadness) "Maybe this one, It's a mistake but…" (She says to Alison) "Ali… I believe you need to figure out if Emily is the one for you…"

Alison shakes her head with tears. – "No…"

Samara pleads. – "Ali, please, listen to me…"

Alison shakes her head and pouts angry. – "NO!"

Samara pleads with watery-eyes. – "Ali! Please!"

They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Sam's full of wonder and love, Alison's full of fear and love...

Alison mumbles. – "Sam, I… I can't…"

Samara. – "What are you so afraid of…?"

Alison. – "Me? I'm scared of everything! I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of letting you walk out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you…"

Samara smiles with Alison's words… this is hard, this is really hard for her but, she's determinated to step back and let Alison finds her happiness...

 ** _*** Samara's narrative ***_**

 ** _It's very hard to let someone go; it gets more painful when you two know you're right for each other but, that doesn't exactly mean you're right for each other right now... I've never put real faith in 'if you love someone then, let it free crap'... but, I'm determinate to see her happy in this life and, I love her... I mean, I'll always love her but, our timing looks never right..._**

Samara. – "Ali, the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. And you, my darling, you're so loved…" (Their front-head rest against each other) "Ali, I love you, I'm noy walking away, I'm not ditching you or leaving you… I'm telling you, you're free to explore your feelings, your emotions…"

Alison. – "Sam… I…"

Samara. – "There's nothing worse than not knowing and you, you need to figure out what you want… who you want…"

Alison sighs deeply…

Samara. – "It doesn't matter if the person is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they are perfect for each other..." (Sighs) "All I desire is your happiness. You're better than what you think and, you deserve better, you deserive happiness & love...you deserve be happy with the perfect match for you…"

Alison mumbles. – "Even if that's not you…?"

Samara chuckles with a sad voice. – "Even if at the end, your choice is not me; yeah Ali, you've to find out who's your true happiness; don't stay with someone you can live with, stay with the person who you cannot live without..."

Alison takes a deep breath and, looks down at her lap. Samara kisses her front-head and says while she gets ready to leave…

Samara. – "Take all the time you need, do whatever you need… just promise me something…"

Alison. – "What? What do you want me to promise you?"

Samara. – "Promise me you will don't let what anyone wants eclipse what you need. Any girl can appear very dreamy but, no one is the sun, you're… you're your sun… you're too good, too smart to be eclipsed by anyone else… so no matter what, promise me, you'll always put yourself first… ok?"

Alison nods. – "Ok…"

They hug and under the hug, the blonde says…

Alison. - "Thank you."

Samara. - "For what?"

Alison. - "For being my friend, for understanding me better than anyone else, for trusthing me and for believing in me like no one else has done it before..."

Samara. – "I wish I could make you see you through my eyes... see this girl, this woman who has more heart and intelligence and beauty and grace then anyone else who's walking the face of the planet..."

Alison blushes, a smile appears in her face and, when she feels that Samara pulls away, she grabs Samara's hand; stopping her to leave...

Samara sighs. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Stay 5mn..."

They stare at each other into the eyes, they know this is a good-bye for now, but Alison's not ready to let her go...

Alison pleads. - "Just 5 mn..."

Samara takes a deep breath and nods; she sits in the chair which is beside Alison's bed and, Alison holds her hand till she falls asleep. Alison falls asleep and Samara stays there, just looking at her...

 ** _*** Samara's narrative ***_**

 ** _You know you love someone when you can spend the entire day, just sitting by her side; seeing her sleep..._**

 _Some days later..._

 ** _(In the Fields house)_**

Emily happily opens the door and rushes inside her house with the baggage…

Emily smiles. – "I'm so happy you decided to stay here, with us…"

Alison replies. – "I'm just staying till I give birth, ok? You said you wanted to be more involved so…"

Emily smiles a lot, even if Alison says this is temporary, for her, this is a chance to make it permanent. The brunette is glowing with hope of what can come with this…

Alison. – "Where is your mom?"

Emily. – "This week-end, she's in Texas, visiting the family; she will be back next week…"

Alison. – "Is she ok, with me here?"

Emily. – "Off course! She's so happy, I'm so happy… we're really happy of having you here, with us…"

Alison takes a deep breath and walks inside the house she knows very well but, even then, she feels so unfamiliar with it. Emily do all the work for the accommodations; they install Alison in the guest room; Emily would love to share the same room with Alison, but, she decides to don't push too much and give the blonde a little of space. Alison sits on the unfamiliar bed, she's touching the sheets when she realizes someone's standing under the door frame…

Emily. – "Are you hungry?"

Alison mumbles while she rubs her big belly. – "I'm always hungry…"

Both girl chuckle and, Emily says while she walks away…

Emily. – "Is ok if I cook chicken…?"

Alison raises an eye brow. – "You cook?"

Emily chuckles. – "Just chicken… it's a family's recipe…"

Alison looks no confident of Emily's skills…

Emily reassures her. – "I'll not poison you, ok?"

Alison teases. – "I hope not, I just got out of the hospital, I really don't want to go back…"

Both girl laugh and, Emily just go to the kitchen to cook dinner for them.

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **Failure is inevitable, unavoidable but failure should never get the last word. You've to hold on to what you want. You have to hold on to what you want. You have to not take no for an answer and take what's coming to you. Never give in, never give up. Stand up. Stand up and take it…**_

Intrigued by seeing how Emily cooks; Alison spies on her; Alison chuckles since the brunette is too clumsy in the kitchen…

Alison. – "Do you need help?"

Emily. – "Huh?" (She drops all the casseroles) "Damn it…"

Alison chuckles and says while she steps in. – "Let me give you a hand…"

The brunette wants to protest but, the blonde takes the lead in the kitchen and to be honest; Emily loves it. Cutting vegetables, handing the ingredients over to each other in perfect synchrony; Emily can't stop imaging if this is how would be if they stay together…

Alison. – "Ok, done! Now we just need to wait for the chicken to be cooked in the oven…"

Emily smiles; it smells really good and, when the chicken is ready, it tastes even better of what Emily remembers; the brunette can't stop wondering if the good taste of this meal is due to the fact they did it together…

Alison. – "This dinner was really good, thank you…"

Emily holds Alison's right hand and says. – "No, thank you… thank you for being here…"

Alison blushes and she shyly pulls back her hand, puting her hands on her lap.

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison looks down and plays with her fingers…

Emily. – "Can you look at me, please… Ali…?"

It takes her a moment to be brave enough to look up, and when she does it, she gulps hard when she sees those brown eyes, looking at her with so much eager of something more…

Emily. – "I love you Ali… I always have… I will always love you. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. I love you, and I think that you love me too. Do you?"

Alison spaces out...

Emily. - "Do you love me, Ali?"

Alison looks down and, takes a deep breath while she says. – "I… I don't know…"

Emily mumbles with sadness. – "Am I an idiot for thinking we can work this out together?"

The brunette's heart is pending in the cliff and before falling to the depth of desolation; Alison holds Emily's hands and, a tiny spark of hope appears in Emily's heart...

Alison. – "I don't think you're an idiot at all. I mean, there are elements of the ridiculous about you; you really are an appallingly bad public speaker. And, um, you tend to let whatever's in your head come out of your mouth without much consideration of the consequences... But the thing is, um, what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is that, um, in fact, perhaps despite all of that, I like you, very much. Just as you are…"

Emily smiles and blushes...

Alison. – "I like you Em, you're the 1st person I ever kissed and really made me feel something, and I would love to say to you: I want you to be my last but…" (Deep sighs) "I don't know with who I want to spend the rest of my life…"

Emily. – "I know it's all been awful, and I've been awful many times but…." (She smiles with tears in her eyes) "I love you…"

Alison gulps hard

Emily. – "And I know I'm late… I know I can't promise everything will be perfect, that I'll never doubt you, that I'll never feel insecure and, hurt you but… I love you and I can't lose you…" (She pleads with a heart wrenching voice) "So, please, give me another chance. I'm a wreck without you."

Alison. – "Em…"

Emily. – "I can do better… I'll do better…"

Alison runs a hand through her hair, she doesn't know what to answer…

Emily. – "You said you couldn't be with someone who didn't believe in you. Well I believed in you. I just didn't believe in me. I love you and I need you…" (She holds Alison's hand) "I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you, Ali… I can't live without you, I don't want to live without you, and I'm going to do everything in my power to prove it… just give me a chance ok?"

Alison sighs hard, she doesn't know what to say, so she just nods and forces a smile into her lips...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Love... for me, love isn't like a new song, but like opening a book and finding a language you'd never seen before. Love, you're something beautiful; meeting you is like meeting an enigma. I don't know how you exist in this world yet you do. So let me tell you now dear love, you are the trap I've been wanting to fall into my whole life; liberty from you would simply be an infinite prison. I am the softness you seek and you are the cradle for my head and heart. dI love you 'Love'. That means I would defend you with my life even if the odds are insurmountable but, the problem is not loving you or having you, the problem is with whom I've to link you... who I'm supposed to love...?_**

 _Some weeks after..._

 ** _(In Rosewood school, during the ball)_**

Alison wasn't sure to go but, the class needed a chaperone so, here she's, with a big belly, watching the kids in their formal ball...

Emily. - "The earrings that I bought you look really good in you..."

Alison doesn't make a comment about it, she just forces a smile into her lips since the only reason, she's wearing them, is because it's a gift from Emily. It has become an habit that each time they get into an argument, Emily rushes and buys something to make it better. And, with the swin moods of the pregnancy, Alison has been very moody and Emily snaps fast each time that Alison is in a bad mood. Then for, Emily has spent more money in jewellery the past few weeks than she has ever done in her life. Alison has told her to don't buy her things, but the brunette doesn't listen and each time they fight about something; Emily appears the next day with a gift and, Alison just sighs hard and accepts it, even if she doesn't like it...

Emily asks. - "Do you want to dance...?"

Alison shakes her head, pats her belly and says. - "I can barely move so..."

Emily looks down. - "Oh..."

The swim team asks Emily to join them into the dance floor; the brunette hesitates but, Alison tells her to go so, the brunette stands up, leaving a moody pregnant blonde alone in the table. The blonde was counting the minutes to leave, she was eager to leave since she wasn't in the mood of being around teenagers but, when someone touches her shoulder and she sees who's this person; she's no longer eager to leave...

Alison mumbles with a smile. - "Sam..."

Samara smiles. - ""There's something I've been wanting to ask all night: would you like to dance with me?"

Alison nods and says without hesitation. - "Yes"

Samara smiles and with a lot of tenderness, she helps Alison to stand up; they don't go the core of the dance floor, Samara doesn't want Alison to get pressed between the crowd, so, they start dancing just beside their table, far away from the dance floor, very far from the rest of the world...

Samara says while the're dancing. - "How come this feels so right?"

Alison sadly smiles. - "I think it's one of those dances..."

They both sadly chuckle and, keep dancing in silence till Samara notices the earrings that Alison is wearing...

Samara touches the earring and says. - "When did you get those? They are not you..."

Alison. - "Why you say that?"

Samara. - "You prefer argent above gold... you don't like big jewellery; you like simple, small but..."

They say at the unison. - "But sophisticated..."

Their eyes meet and they smile to each other, realizing they know each other so well, they can finish their sentence...

Samara. - "This remind me, I... I've something for you... I wanted to give it to you on your birthday last week but, I coudln't afford it till now..."

Alison frowns confused for what Samara was going to give her but, when she sees Samara getting an argent bracelet from her purse, the blonde English teacher just gasps, surprised...

Alison mumbles. - "It's my mom's bracelet, the one that..."

Samara. - "The one that was in the pawnshop..."

Alison looks at her and Samara blushes with such intense gaze from Alison...

Samara says while she puts it on Alison's wrist. - "6 months ago, we were walking on the big avenue, we were walking around since you weren't sure if you wanted sushi or italian for dinner... you were wearing this new dress you brought online..." (She chuckles under the memory of that day) "It was blue with flowers, it fit you perfectly and, you looked so beautiful that day..."

Alison mumbles. - "You remember what I wore that day...?"

Samara. - "I even remember what perfum you were wearing; 'J'adore' of Dior..."

Alison blushes, she can't believe that Samara recalls each detail about their time together so well...

Samara. - "Well, like I was saying, we past in front this pawnshop and, you stopped for a second, you stared at the window and told me 'look Sam, that's my mom's bracelet which I had to sell because Archer took all my money',..."

Alison. - "So you bought it for me...?"

Samara. - "You looked so sad that day, I could see that the bracelet meant something for you so..." (She touches Alison's wrist with the bracelet on it and says) "So, I just thought that you should have it back..."

Alison. - "That was 6 months ago... I can't believe you remember that..."

Their eyes meet...

Samara. - "I remember everything..." (She holds Alison's hand on hers and says while she leans her front-head to rest on Alison's front-head) "I remember everything about you..."

Alison closes her eyes, a tear slips from her eyes while they keep dancing in silence. Alison gently leans her head on Samara's shoulder and kisses Sam's warm shoulder. Samara just presses her lips together, a tear falls too from her eyes, unable to contain how Alison makes her feel. They keep slow dancing in silence. Alison's hands work their way around Samara's body, feeling eager to touch each line along her perfect figure and, Sam's hands venture over Alison's curved body, exploring. The song ends and they slowly pull apart. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Sam's full of tenderness and love, Alison's full of wonder and love. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated, a story that anyone can see, anyone...

Emily mumbles while she sees them into the distance. - "Ali.."

 _ **(In the Fields house at night)**_

After the ball, they go back home, the drive home was very quiet. Once in home; Alison was ready to get in bed when someone knocks her door...

Emily asks. - "Can I come in?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, sure..."

The blonde was sitting on her bed and taking off the earrings when Emily notices the bracelet she's wearing...

Emily mumbles. - "You weren't wearing that before..."

Alison replies. - "No, I wasn't..."

Emily tries to don't get angry or say something which could trigger another argument but, she can't deny she's hurt by how happy Alison looks when she sees the bracelet...

Emily says with a bitter voice. - "You didn't want to dance but, you danced with Samara...?"

Alison rolls her eyes. - "Emily, please, let's no fight, I really don't want to fight with you again today..."

Emily snaps. - "I don't want to fight either but, you can't expect me to look happy for what I just saw tonight!"

Alison. - "And, what did you see?!"

Emily gulps hard, she says with a sad voice. - "I saw the way you looked at her, tonight..."

Alison sighs hard, she has no words to say and, when she sees the brunette, kneeling on one knee, she gets even more speachless of what she was already...

Alison mumbles with shock. - "What are you doing...?!"

Emily. - "I've been with lots of girls but, I was never trully happy, I never understood why till now..." (She holds Alison's hands and says while they stare at each other into the eyes) "I could never be trully happy since my heart never left this town... it never left you..."

Alison gulps

Emily. - "Ali, I love you... I knew it from the 1st moment you kissed me and maybe, even before that... and, the thing is that I don't want to deny it anymore..."

The brunette gets a ring from her pocket and Alison gasps... surprised...

Emily. - "This love's so moving... mostly running... don't ask me to give up because I can't... I can't give up in my forever... I'm supposed to be with you... I always knew it..."

Alison mumbles. - "Emily, I..."

Emily. - "This is my grandma's ring..."

Alison shakes her head. - "Emily... I..."

Emily. - "We fight, and I may don't know what really is happening in your head most of the time but, you need to know I'm serious about us, I'm all in. I'm not going anywhere without you... my future lies with you... I know it, everytime I see you. I just hope, you'll see it too..."

Alison sighs. - "Em... I..."

Emily says with the ring on her hands. - "Marry me... choose me, Ali... choose us..."

Alison gasps surprised, she looks at the brunette, at her 1st love, kneeling on one knee with a ring on her hands and, Alison wavers her eyes between the ring and the bracelet she has in her wrist; the blonde wavers since she doesn't know what to say... who to choose... who to love...

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **I believe in the kind of love that doesn't demand me to prove my worth and sit in anxiety. I crave a natural connection, where my soul is able to recognize a feeling of home in another. Something free-flowing, something simple. Something that allows me to be me without question… that's love for me… and for you? What is love for you? If you were me, who you would choose?**_


	41. Go Big or Go Home - Part X

**Hi guys, this is the ending of this mini emison story & I hope you like it. This chapter is long and, starts the same night when Emily proposes; at the end of the chapter, you'll see the same scene of the airport that happens in ch8, there'll be some time jumps too. ****Have a great day and thank you if you've the time to leave a review. See U soon! Next one will be a very cute story ^^**

* * *

 _ **Go Big or Go Home – part 10**_

 ** _(In Alison's house)_**

It was around 11pm when Samara heard noises on the door...

Samara. - "Who...?"

Thinking it was a thief, she grabs her phone and gets ready to call the police but, she puts her phone down when she sees who's getting inside the house...

Samara frowns. - "Alison...? Wh-...?"

Alison says while she rushes to her room. - "I don't want to talk just let me go to my room and please don't ask me why I'm here..."

The blonde walks in and, Samara doesn't know what is happening neither if she should ask what is bringing her home but, looking at the confused look of Alison; Samara decides to don't ask anything and let the girl just go upstairs to her room...

 ** _(At the same time, in a bar)_**

Hanna says while she drinks a beer. - "I love Em when she gets drunk and high to avoid things..."

Spencer doesn't make a comment about it, she just sighs deeply while she stares at the drunk brunette who's embarassing herself by singing alone on top of a table...

Aria. - "Do we know why she's like that...?"

Hanna smirks. - "Oh, I know..."

Spencer & Aria gazes towards Hanna, waiting to hear the ending of that sentence but, Hanna don't say a word...

Hanna shrungs. - "What?!"

Spencer. - "Are you not gonna tell us what is coming on here?!"

Aria. - "Spence is right, you can't just say that you know and don't tell us anything..."

Hanna dramatically rolls her eyes and, before she could say a word, someone else approaches and says...

Emily. - "I proposed to Alison..."

Spencer & Aria say at unison. - "You WHAT?!"

Emily drinks 2 shots in a row and nods with sad chuckles...

Emily. - "Yeah... I... and she..." (Sad laugh) "She turned me down..."

The brunette is so broken and, like always she copes her sorrow with alcohol. Emily can see the pitty look of her friends but, she doesn't need pitty, she just need _her._.. a blonde who can't take out of her mind... out of her heart...

 _ **(In Alison's house, after midnight)**_

 _Jerry Magire. - "We live in a_ _cynical_ _world,_ _cynical_ _world... and... I love you... you complete me..."_

 _The girl. - "Shut up... shut up... you had me at hello... you had me at hello..."_

Alison was watching her favorite movie 'Jerry Magire' and she replays over and over the part when Jerry declares his love...

Alison mumbles. - "If love could be simple, just like in the movies..."

Lost on her thoughts, she doesn't notice that someone was in her frame door... an unexpected visit...

Jason. - "There's no simple love stories. If it's simple, it's not love..."

Alison gasps and smiles. - "Jason?!"

He smiles and gets closer to hug her...

Jason. - "Hi, Ali..."

Alison. - "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa..."

Jason. - "I was but, I wanted to see you..." (He looks at her big belly and says) "Wow, you're huge!"

Alison play-fully hits his arm and he chuckles. Between them, it has always been this kind of tough love.

Jason. - "So... Samara let me in... she's nice..."

Alison nods with a smile

Jason. - "And, what about Emily...?"

Alison avoids eye-contact and sighs hard. - "That's... that's a very long complicated story..."

Jason. - "I'm up for a long story if you want to tell me about it..."

Alison sighs, she's no the kind of person to open up and talk about her feelings but, she's so confused right now that, she decides to talk it out, hoping that it will clear her mind...

 _ **(At the bar)**_

Emily rambles with a tipsy voice while she's leaning her head on the drinking bar. - "She's pretty, the kind of pretty that causes you butterflies..."

The bartender. - "So, what are you doing here? Go with this girl you've been talking about, don't waste your time in a bar... in my experience, you don't come across that many people with the ability of giving you butterflies"

Emily says with a sad voice and a tear. - "She'll never going to love me the way she loves her..."

The bartender frowns. - "Her? Wh-...?"

Emily falls asleep and he's cut off when someone gets inside the bar and stands beside the drunk Emily...

Samara. - "How drunk is she?"

The bartender. - "As drunk as her other friends over there..."

The blonde looks around and sighs while she sees the other girls passed out...

Samara says while she types on her phone. - "I'm calling their boyfriends to pick them up..."

The bartender says while he points out towards the brunette who's snoring over the drinking bar. - "And what about this one...?"

Samara sighs and says while she puts Emily's arm over her neck. - "I'm taking care of this one..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _It's not always easy to speak your mind, sometimes you need to be forced to do it. And, when that happens, when your whole body is aching to talk. You can't keep playing dumb.._**.

 ** _(Alison's house)_**

Alison heard noises in the living room, she was wondering why Samara was being so noisy when she walks towards the living room...

Alison. - "Why are you making so much noise? It's 2am of the morning! It's..."

The blonde stops talking when she realizes that the noises are made by a drunk brunette...

Emily says with a tipsy voice while she waves her drunk hand. - "Hi, Ali..."

Alison sighs deeply. - "You're drunk..."

Emily nods

Alison croses her arms above her chest. - "Did Sam bring you here?"

Emily nods

Alison. - "Where is she?"

Emily shrugs and, Alison rolls her eyes, she was going to leave and look for the other girl when someone stops her, grabbing her arm...

Emily pouts sad. - "Don't leave..."

Alison looks at the drunk brunette, she's angry but she's not sure if she's angrier with Emily or with herself, for putting the brunette in such pain that she had to cope with alcohol...

Emily says with puppy eyes. - "I love u..."

Alison shakes her head. - Em, please don't... you're drunk and..."

Emily. - "And, what?"

Alison. - "We're not having this talk with you like that... drunk..."

Emily. - "I'm done with talking..."

The brunette pulls from Alison's arm and briefly kisses her since Alison pushes her away very fast...

Alison says angry. - "No!"

Emily says angry. - "Why not?! Why?!"

Alison. - "I don't doubt that you want me Emily, I just... I don't think its because you really love me..."

Emily. - "Ok, stop, just stop right there... you and I both know that if I was in this relationship for sex or the twins, I wouldn't be drowning my broken heart with alcohol..."

Alison sighs hard, she sits in her sofa and shakes her head. The blonde was rubbing her belly when the drunk brunette knees in front of her. They look at each other into the eyes and one of them says...

Emily. - "I love you! Don't you get it?! I love u... oh g... oh, my god, that just comes fly-flying out of my face like it was s-s-some kind of... I... I just God..."

Alison mumbles. - "Sometimes, it's better to just keep things to yourself, play dumb, even when..."

Emily. - "Even when you feel it? Even if it makes you feel alive...?

Alison's doesn't reply, she just sighs...

Emily says while she points out at Alison. - "Just look at you! How someone can just no love you?! Impossible..."

Alison avoids eye-contact and says while she blushes with Emily's words. - "Em, please stop, please..."

Emily says angry with herself. - "I should have fight for you... I should have fight to be with you sooner... I..."

Alison says with pain in her voice. - "You broke my heart..."

Emily sadly nods and, chuckles. - "Yeah..." (She looks down and mumbles) "You have broken my heart too..."

Alison. - "More than once..."

Emily nods

Alison takes a deep breath and says. - "We have broken our hearts so many times... we have hurt each other so many times... why you keep insisting in an 'us'?! Why don't just let it go...?"

Emily says with a wrenching voice, frustrated. - "I've been trying not to say it, not to feel it, I've been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it and..." (frustrated groan) "And, Jesus! Samara is a great person!"

Alison turns her face towards the brunette and, Emily sadly smiles while she looks at those blue eyes...

Emilya says with pain in her voice. - "She's so good for you... she's... she's gorgeous, and-and she's so better than me because she's not fucked up like I'm..."

Alison. - "Em..."

Emily. - "Please, just let me finish"

Alison sighs and nods

Emily takes a deep breath and continues. - "And, yeah, she's great for you, she really likes you and she's..."

Alison mumbles. - "Not complicated..."

Emily nods. - "Yeah... no... not complicated..."

They stay in silence for a brief moment till...

Emily. - "I don't want to complicate your life, I don't want to stress your life... but... I'm so in love with you..."

Alison sighs. - "Em..."

Emily says while she puts her hands over her chest. - "You're-you're... you're in me... it's... you're like... it's... it's like you're a disease!"

Alison raises an eye-brow. - "A disease?!"

Emily. - "Yeah, a disease! It's like I'm infected by Alison DiLaurentis..." (Sad chuckle) "And I can't think about anything or anybody..." (Sad voice and tears) "And I can't sleep..."

Alison gulps hard

Emily says with a wrenching voice and tears in her eyes. - "I can't breathe... I can't eat and, I love you, I just... I love you all the time, just every minute of every day. And I-I-I... I just love YOU!" (The brunette stands up and with the hands up, she says) "God! It feels good to say that... I... I... I feel so much better..."

The brunette throws her body on the sofa, she sits beside Alison and, says while she's falling asleep again...

Emily rambles with a tipsy voice while she closes her eyes. - "I just... love you..."

The brunette falls asleep and the blonde just stares at he; Emily's words blow in Alison's mind and, the blonde just takes a deep breath while she softly grabs Emily's head and put it in her lap. Emily doesn't wake up but, a big smile appears in her face when she feels the soft warm lap of the blonde. And, Alison just stay there, caressing the head of the drunk brunette while she sees her sleep...

Samara whispers while she sees them at the distance. - "You know you love someone when you can spend the entire night, just sitting by her side, seeing her sleep..."

The next morning, Emily wakes up and her eyes gets wildy open when she recalls the events of the previous night; she notices her head is on the lap of an sleeping Alison and, blush puts color in her cheeks. In a jump, Emily stands up from the sofa and stares at the blonde who's sleeping...

Emily smiles. *She didn't leave me alone..."

The blonde looked uncomfortable in the position she was, so, Emily slowly moves her and lies Alison down on the sofa; she even put a blanket above the blonde and, the brunette whispers while she stares at the sleeping face of Alison...

Emily. - "You don't need to hear this but, I need to say it to you..." (Deep breath) "I love you Ali and, it's because I love you that I'm realizing I can't be selfish with you..." (She caresses Alison's hair and says with a sad voice) "I don't deserve you..." (Sad sigh) "I don't deserve you because I always make bad choices that hurt you and I would rather prefer to die than keep hurting you, I'd rather live miserable the rest of my life and spending my last final years remembering how stupid I was for letting you go than keep hurting you..." (Sad sigh) "We're so broken, we're so messed up with everything that has happened in our lives: A, AD... after everything that has happened in our lives, I'm not sure if one day, we will really be okay but that's no excuse to keep hurting us..." (Sigh) "I can't change the past... I'll not change and there's no apology in this world that encompasses all the reasons we're wrong for each other but, I'm not sorry for loving you... I'm not sorry I met you... I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything... I'm not sorry that you're the one that has made me feel so in love..." (Sad chuckle) "We've been terrible persons... not just you... me too... we've been horrible to each other, we've made all the wrong choices and between all the choices I've made, this will prove to be the worse one but I can't keep hurting you and hurting me so... I'm stepping back..." (She kisses Alison's front-head and says) "I'm not sorry for loving you Ali and, I just want you to be happy, I want you to be with someone who can be a part of the life that you want for yourself. I want you to be with someone who makes you feel like I feel when I'm with you so I guess the point of this long run-on sentence it's: be happy Ali... the simple act of being in love with you, it's enough for me so, forget about my selfish wish and, just be happy with someone whether Samara or some man/girl that you haven't even met yet... just be happy..."

Emily leaves and, when she does it, Alison opens her eyes and, a tear fall from her eyes...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _There are times in our lives when we perceive love negatively. After a breakup, during fights, in case of unrequited love, we are so vulnerable, that we refuse to picture our lives without the one person who means the world to us. Then again, there are times when someone loves us so much, we feel guilty for not being able to return the love that is normally expected. Why It's scary being loved? Maybe because life is complicated and all too often it throws you off balance by sending you the right person at the wrong time... maybe we're not supposed to love till we're able to love ourselves first..._**

 ** _Some months later..._**

Alison – "Is that all?"

Samara says while she closes her trunk. - "Yep... all the boxes..."

Alison nods and she spaces out, thinking it looks like it was yesterday when Samara moved in...

Alison mumbles. - "So Oregon...?"

Samara nods & chuckles. - "Yeah..."

Alison. - "Are you excited?"

Samara. - "Uhmmm... I think so..."

Alison raises an eye-brow. - "You think so...?"

Samara chuckles, looking at the confused look of Alison...

Samara says with a little of sadness while she's looking at Alison - "It's not what I thought I was going to get but..." (Sad smile) "But it's a good opportunity for me..."

Alison says with a guilty concern. - "I'm sorry..."

Samara shakes her head. - "Don't apologize for following your gut..." (She hugs her and says) "I love you Alison..."

Alison smiles and hugs her while she says. - "I love you too..."

They say their goodbyes and, Alison stays in there, staring at the road till someone arrives...

Emily. - "Ali?"

Alison gest out of her mind and she looks surprised when the brunette gets closer...

Emily says with a shy voice. - "You called me, you said that..."

Alison. - "Oh, yeah, come in..."

Emiliy smiles and follows the blonde; when Alison called her that morning, a tiny ray of hope appeared in Emily's life but, it takes her a moment to realize that the call didn't mean anything else since the blonde has already packed all her things...

Emily mumbles. - "You're really leaving..."

Alison nods while she's looking for some boxes...

Emily bites her lips, she doesn't want to look sad, but she can't avoid it. Trying to hide her pain, she decides to talk about something else and the 1st thing that comes to her mind is...

Emily. - "Where is Samara?!"

The brunette scolds herself as soon as she said it and, Alison just chuckles looking at the face that Emily was making...

Alison says while she grabs some boxes. - "She just left to Oregon..."

Emily says surprised. - "What?!"

Alison. - "You look surprised... maybe you didn't know that she got an offer to become the school principale of a prestigious school in Oregon. She wanted to escort me to the airport but, I told her that I was ok going alone, I didn't want her to drive at night because of me..."

Emily tries to catch up with what Alison is saying but it's too much information. Alison puts some boxes in front of Emily and, the brunette's still confused, the blonde notices it...

Alison. - "You look very surprised?"

Emily gasps, she wants to say something but, when she stares at the boxes and sees what's inside, she stays more speachless than before...

Emily says while opening the boxes. - "What is this?! Is this...?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, my baby clothes and baby's toys... etc... everything is in perfect conditions, my mom wrapped everything so well that it seems new..."

Emily nods and she smiles while she grabs what's inside the boxes...

Alison. - "I already sold the house and I'm putting in charity lots of thing but when I found this, I thought you may want to keep it... for the twins..."

Emily. - "You're giving me this for the twins...?"

Alison nods and, she blushes when Emily stares at her with deer eyes. The blonde avoids eye-contact and says while she grabs some other boxes...

Alison. - "My flight it's at 7pm but, I'll pass by before going to the airpot to say goodbyes to your mom and your kids... if that's ok with you..."

Emily takes a deep breath, it felt sad each time that Alison talked about Grace & Lilly like if they weren't their kids. In silence, Emily sees Alison walking from one point to another, moving boxes, preparing everything to leave and, the brunette says...

Emily. - "I... I thought you were going to Africa with Samara..."

Alison takes a deep breath and says while she labels some boxes. - "We talked about it... about what could mean going together and, we decided that the best for us is to go in differents ways..."

Emily. - "What? Why? I thought..." (Gulps) "You... you looked so happy together..."

Alison stops doing what she was doing and says while she stares at Emily into the eyes...

Alison. - "You know, Sam told me once: 'We accept the love we think we deserve' and, I just realized that I can't love someone, really love someone if I can't love myself 1st so..." (She continues labeling boxes and says) "So, I let her go... she let me go and I'm going to Africa with my brother, I hope I'll find myself there and maybe one day, I'll be able to love myself like I should..."

Emily nods and says while she process the information. - "So... you... You're leaving alone..."

Alison nods. - "Yep..."

Emily. - "And You're single now...?"

Alison nods

Emily. - "You..."

Alison cuts her off. - "Emily, I don't want to be rude but I still have to do lots of stuffs so..." (She opens the door for Emily and says) "If you don't mind..."

Emily sadly chuckles. - "Yeah... off course, I... I'll let you do your thing..."

Alison smiles and, leaves the door open while she keeps getting ready for her trip. Emily just grabs the boxes that Alison was giving her for the girls and, walks to the door. The brunette gazes at the busy blonde one last time before leaving the house... very sad...

** _ *** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **All we really need to survive is one person you truly love and who truly loves us back…**_

 _ **(In the Fields house)**_

Pam says while rocking one of the twins. - "They're too little to drink formula milk..."

Emily sighs while she's changing the diaper of the other twin. - "They'll be ok, mom..."

Pam looks at Emily and asks. - "And you? Are you going to be ok if Alison leaves the country?"

Emily gasps with her mother's question; she's not sure how to reply that but, when she receives a text, everything gets more clear for her...

Alison's text: ' _Sorry, I'll not be able to pass by, say my hellos to your mom and your babies. Take care Em, bye..."_

Emily freezes reading the message over and over, the gears in her brain turn and then something happen, something that it took her too long to realize...

Pam says while she sees Emily running out the house. - "Emy?! Where are you going?!"

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _It can be scary to find out you've been wrong about something. But we can't be afraid to change our minds, to accept that things are different, that they'll never be the same, for better or for worse..._**

In the airport, Alison was reading a magazine while she was waiting to be called. She had time to pass by Emily's house but, she knew that if she saw the girls, she wouldn't be able to leave. Since Grace & Lilly came to this world, Alison fell in love with them and more than anything, she wishes she could be closer to them but, trying to don't hurt Emily, trying to don't stamps over Emily's feelings; Alison has always put a big wall of distance between her and the girls. She couldn't commit with them for a happy ever after so, the best thing she could do is to stay away from them and don't hurt them; just like Emily did for her...

Time flew fast and the boarding for her flight started. Alison has never liked to wait in the line, so she waits till the last minute to get close to the gate…

Ready to board, she tries to step forward, but she freezes in front of the gate when someone yells " ** _I love you…"._** With a shocking face, Alison turns her head and, faces the sweaty brunette, who is trying to catch her breath after running all over the airport. Face to face, they stare at each other, wondering what will happen next…

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _We have to be willing to give up what we used to believe. The more we're willing to accept what is and not what we thought, we'll find ourselves exactly where we need to be, we will find what we need to say… before it's too late…_**

Emily gasps out of air. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Emily?! Wh-...?"

Emily. - "Is there something I need to say..."

It takes her another second to catch her breath and, when she's ready to talk from the heart, she stands in front of the blonde, leaving a small gap between them.

Alison looks at her into the eyes and says. - "Em...?"

Emily looks at her into the eyes and says. - "I'll just have this massive corny speech and then you can decides to leave or to stay..."

Alison frowns, this is very confused and, looking at her shocking face, Emily gets even more nervous but, it's too late to chicken out now...

Emily. - "This is by far the dumbest thing I've ver done in my entire life, so dumb in fact I can't... oh... but I'm gonna..."

The brunette starts rambling and Alison raises an eye-brow...

Alison. - "Em?" (She looks at the gate and says) "I've to go, I've..."

The blonde was staring at the gate but she turns her head towards the brunette when Emily says...

Emily. - "Ali, I love you, I've loved you since we were in brownies..."

Alison blushes

Emily. - "I thought becoming a mom and being in love with you, it was everything and, I was wrong... you... you're everything..."

Alison blushes. - "Em... I've to..."

Emily cuts her off. - "I'm so screwed that I've forgotten how to act like a normal human being..."

They announce the last call for the boarding and Alison looks towards the gate but, Emily grabs her from the shoulders, forcing her to look at her...

Emily pleads. - "Just listen me, please..."

Alison nods and, Emily knows she's late, she knows she's asking too much but she needs to risk it all if she doesn't want to live with another regret in her life...

Emily. - "We've played games, we have lied and tricked people to avoid the truth and, the idea of letting anyone close to us is terrifying for obvious reasons but, the truth is... the truth is..." (She locks her gaze on those blue eyes and confesses) "The thruth is that I can't imagine waking up knowing that I won't see you..."

Alison gulps hard. - "Em..."

Emily says with watery-eyes. - "The truth is I love you... I've been always in love with you but I've just been too stupid and scared to pursuit it and, well... now... I'm just scared but I love you and, I'm not gonna stop loving you, Ali... I realize this comes at a very inopportune time for you again but, I really have this gigantic favor to ask of you..."

Alison. - "What favor...?"

Emily. - "Let me make you happy... let me love you... let me do everything in my power to prove you I deserve you..." (Nervous chuckle) "That sounds like 3 berries doesn't it?"

Alison doesn't say a word, she just zones out a moment till Emily holds her hands and says...

Emily. - "I love you and, I'm not gonna stop loving you. Ali, I can't live without you, I don't want to live without you, so... please don't get in that plane... don't go anywhere..."

They stare at each other in silence and a tiny ray of hope rises in Emily's heart till Alison steps back and walks towards the gate...

Emily. - "Ali...?"

Alison says with tears in her eyes, not able to look at her into the eyes. - "I'm sorry... I... I've to go..."

The blonde crosses the gate and vanishes from Emily's sight... just like Emily's heart vanishes from her body without Alison's presence...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _I decides to live by a new motto 'Go big or go home'. It's like either you're ready to commit and go for it or don't do it at all. It applies to everything; relationships, sports, work... that's what I decide to live by... that's how I desire to live by... so what will be this time; what will my gut tell me to do...?_**

 ** _(In the Fields house)_**

Emily drops her car keys on the bowl next to the door; she moves like a zombie since she's not sure how she'll manage so much pain, so much sorrow. She wishes she could disconect herself from reality but when she hears a crying, she sighs deeply because she can't break apart since she has two girls pending on her...

Pam says while she notices the pale face of Emily. - "You're back... where did you go?"

Emily doesn't reply, she doesn't want to talk, she just holds the crying baby and presuming that Grace is hungry, she says...

Emily mumbles trying to contain her tears. - "Could you..." (Hard gulp) "Could you please make a bottle for her...?"

Pam wants to ask so many things, she wants to know why Emily looks so broken but, for now, she decides to just nod and prepare the bottle. Emily stays alone with her twins; she looks at them, and Alison's face crosses her mind; tears start to fall without stop, followed by sobs and a silent crying. Now, there were 3 babies crying: Grace, Lilly and Emily. The brunette waves her head between the two babies and says while she keeps holding Grace on her arms...

Emily sobs. - "You know what girls? I always thought that there was this one perfect person for everybody in the world, you know? I used to think and really believe that there was one true love for everyone and if you found that person... well... the rest of the world would just magically fade away and, the two of you would just be inside this kind of protective bubble where true love would always work out but there's no bubble... it doesn't work that way..." (Sad chuckle) "Yeah... all sounded so good to me: growing up, falling in love, getting married... it all sounded so good but it's all a scam..." (Sad voice) "And love... that's the biggest scam of all..." (She says with a wrenching heartbroken voice) "There's no such thing as true lov-..."

Alison. - "Stop it! Just stop right there!"

Emily can't believe the voice she's hearing, she can't believe who's standing in the frame door...

Emily gasps. - "Ali..."

The blonde drops her bag on the floor and walks towards them; she grabs Lilly who was crying in her crib and, smiles to the baby. This is the 1st time she holds one of them and it's so overwhelmed that a tear fall from her blue eyes...

Emily gulps. - "Ali, what are you doing here?"

Alison rocks Lilly till the little one stops crying and says to the baby girl that's in her arms...

Alison looks at the twins and says to them. - "Well, here's the thing. Your mom's speech sucks..."

Emily sadly chuckles

Alison looks at Emily and smirks. - "That's not a joke..." (She looks at Lilly and says to her) "In fairness, I didn't know where she was going with that, but I think we can all agree it was headed in the kind of depressing... way..."

Emily looks down and Alison just takes a deep breath while she gazes towards Emily. The little girls stop crying with the presence of Alison and their little eyes are focused on the blonde when she says...

Alison. - "Your mom, not this depressing version of her, your actual mom believes in grand romantic gestures..."

Emily shily looks up and, locks her eyes with Alison...

Alison smiles to Emily. - "Your mom believes in the existence of one soul mate. And it's easy to just look at her and say: ' _You don't know what you're talking about. You are wrong'_. But I'm not so sure..."

Emily. - "Ali...?"

Alison gets closer to Emily and she gives Lilly to her; the brunette is able to hold her two twins, one in each arm and, Alison smiles since she doesn't believe there's another more beautiful view than this one...

Alison caresses the head of Lilly & Grace and says to them. - "Let me tell you a secret: I met my soul mate when I was six years old. I went out for ice cream with my dad and when we were crossing the street, I saw a moving truck..." (She looks at Emily and smiles while she recalls the 1st time she saw her) "This little brunette went out the car, wearing a pony tail and the ugliest dress I had ever seen..."

Emily and Alison chuckle

Alison. - "Yeah, the dress was very ugly but even then, I could't put my gaze away from her..."

Emily looks at Alison and blushes. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "I told to myself that day: _it's no big deal. What she makes me feel is no big deal..._ ", and that was the first lie that I ever said in my life..."

Emily blushes and, she blushes even more when Alison caresses her cheek...

Alison. - "I met my soul mate when I was six years old and I've loved her every minute, every day since I first saw her. I have loved her through the birth of you, our two perfect children..."

Emily can't hide the big smile on her face, this is the 1st time that Alison refers to the twins like their own and, it brings so much joy to Emily...

Alison. - "I have loved her, even when I've hated her..."

They both chuckle and once again, they lock ther eyes in each other when Alison says to Emily...

Alison. - "I'm broken..."

Emily. - "Me too..."

Alison. - "I'm screwed up..."

Emily. - "Me too..."

Alison. - "I still have to learn how to love myself and how to love others..."

Emily nods. - "Me too..."

They sadly smile at each other, realizing that they've so many issues but even yet...

Alison. - "And I don't know if it's gonna work out, I don't know what gonna happen." (She waves her look between Emily and the girls _)_ "I'm sorry, girls. I can't give you the certitude that it will work. But I can promise you this: I will never stop trying..."

Emily smiles a lot...

Alison looks at Emily into the eyes and says. - "I can live without you but I don't want to..." (She smiles) "I don't ever want to, because when you find the one, you never give up, right?"

Emily nods without stop; the brunette puts the twins on their crib and as soon as her arms are free, she hugs the blonde with so much love...

Emily. - "Say it again?"

Alison teases. - "Say what again?"

Emily breaks the hug and looks at Alison with an adorable pout; the blonde chuckles, Alison brushes Emily's hair behind its ear and says...

Alison. - "So, I was 6 six the 1st time I saw you and..."

The blonde talks and talks and Emily just stares at her with love and, adoration. Emily leans for a kiss and, the blonde smiles when their lips softly touch...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _Just because we can live without something, it doesn't mean we have to... Love, love is messy, love is not perfect but if you're determinated to be happy in this life, you've to give it a chance, sometimes even more than one chance because after all... what are we without true love...?_**

 ** _THE END :D!_**


	42. Do you believe in magic? - CH1

**Hi guys, here a new emison mini story, not sure how many chapters, lets see what inspiration will give us 😁  
This is fiction ok, I don't think the system works like this but in my story it does okay.  
Context: Emily & Alison are married, Emily is a doctor, Alison comes from a welthty family and, she is a top clothes designer who is having inspiration problems to make a new clothes' line. Emily has always wanted kids but Alison is reluctant to don't have them. **

**Note: Remember that everything in bold italic is the thought of a character, what is in its mind.**

* * *

 _ **Do you believe in magic? - CH1**_

 _ ***** Hanna's narrative ***  
Do you believe in magic? Because I do… I believe in magic, fairy dust, princesses, heroes… I believe all my wishes will eventually come true, I just need to don't lose hope… I just need to cross my fingers, throw a coin in a fountain, blow the candle on my birthday and make a wish… Yeah, I just need to keep believing in magic… and all I ever wanted will come true…**_

 _(In an orphanage)_  
Like each year, the best day of the year arrives for Hanna: her birthday…

Hanna jumps with joy. - "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

Spencer scolds. - "Ssssshhhhh, Hanna! Remember, we're not allowed to be noisy…"

Hanna pouts. - "But, it's my birthday…"

Spencer rolls her eyes, and another little brunette enters into the room, wearing an old dress unstitched…

Spencer. - "Are you really wearing that today?!"

Aria looks at her only dress she have and, curls her feet, while she says with a shy voice…

Aria. - "It's the nicer thing I have to wear… I want to give a good impression to all the people who will come today…" (She bites her lip and nervously plays with her dress) "I… I… I want to be chosen this time…" (Sad pout) "Don't I look pretty?"

Spencer crosses her arms around her chest, she feels that with that dress, the only impression Aria will get: pity …

Spencer sighs. - "Well… "

Hanna says very confident. - "Don't worry little Ar… doesn't matter what you wear… Today is the day… today is the day we will get picked by a family, today we will get a mom! And, do you know how I know this?!"

Spencer whines. - "God! No again… "

Aria has already heard it, because it's the only thing that Hanna has said all day long but, her low self-esteem needs to hear it again so she says…

Aria. - "No, how do you know we will be picked this time? "

Hanna smiles. - "Because I wished for it… "

Spencer mumbles. - "Like every single day…"

Hanna. - "But this time is different! Today is special because…"

Spencer says annoyed. - "Because it's your birthday, We know! You haven't stop repeating the same ridiculous thing all day long! "

Hanna. - "It's not ridiculous! I blew the candle and made a wish… and, now my wish will come true! That's how it works!"

Spencer. - "Really?! So, please enlighten me: why the other times didn't work? I mean, you ask for the same thing every year and we're still here…" (She says frustrated and sad) "Without a family… "

Hanna puffs her cheeks angry, she loves Spencer, the tall brunette is always looking after them like a mom but Spencer doesn't believe in magic, in happy endings and, that is the only thing Hanna hates from Spencer. Like always, someone has to influence them to don't fight…

Aria. - "Please don't fight…"

The social worker says while she passes through the hallway…

Mary. - "OK, everybody! The future parents will arrive anytime soon so, everybody, in the backyard, now…"

Like if it was a race, the kids run, just to make it first… one by one, the couples arrive, they stare at the kids, they interact with them and then, at the end of the day, they complete the registration form to adopt according with their wishes…

At night, the girls are in bed, talking…

Aria says with a little of enthusiasm. - "This time a lot of people came… maybe this time we will get a new home… it wouldn't be nice if we get adopted by the same family?"  
Hanna. - "Off course we'll stay together! That was part of my wish too!"

Aria.-"Really?!"

Hanna nods with a big smile and, Aria smiles too, just imaging a beautiful future for them…

Spencer says, trying to stay realistic. - "Let's not get too excited, ok?"

Hanna. - "How can you say that, Spence! We killed it! Obviously someone wants to adopt us… "

Aria.- "Do you really believe that, Hann…?"

Hanna. - "Absolutely! And, I will prove it! I will prove you that my wish worked!"

The little blonde gets out of bed, she turns on the candle she kept from her birthday cake and with it, she enlightens her path, the little blonde walks away…

Spencer whispers. - "Hann! Get back here! We're not allowed to walk in the hallway at this hour…"

The blonde completely ignores Spencer and this oblige the other girls to follow her. They make it to the social worker's office, which is filled with files and boxes; the blonde starts looking around…

Spencer whispers. - "Hann! Let's go back! We shouldn't be here!"

Hanna. - "They must be here…"

Aria asks. - "What are you looking for, Hann…?"

Hanna smiles while she grips on a bunch of papers…

Hanna. - "A-ha! I got the forms…" (She gives them to Aria and says) "Read them for me please?"

Aria. - "Why me?!"

Hanna. - "You're always with a book, you must be an excellent reader…"

Aria curls her feet and with the look down, she says with shame and sadness…

Aria. - "I love books but I'm not a good reader, I always stutters, actually I ca barely read a complete sentence by myself… letters are blurry and scary…"

Hanna. - "Really? Oh well… then you Spence… Read them…"

Spencer crosses her arms above her chest and, says

Spencer. - "Why? Why I should read them?"

Hanna. - "Come on Spence! Don't be like that! You know I barely know how to read my name, please read them and see if someone picked us, if someone wants to adopt us!"

Spencer doesn't want to do it but, Aria & Hanna are looking at her with so lovely deer eyes that she can't say no to the request. One by one, Spencer turns the pages of each adoption form; looking for their names, for at least the name of one of them. But sadly, the only that appears, it's a tear in Spencer's eyes…

Hanna frowns. - "Why you're crying…? Why…? "

Aria cuts her off and gasps with sadness. - "No one picked us… "

Hanna.- "What?! No possible! It can't be!"

Spencer.-"Sorry Hann… Your wish didn't work…"

Hanna gets angry…

Hanna pouts angry. - "No! You're lying! Liar!"

The little blonde doesn't want to believe the cruel reality, so, she struggles with Spencer to get the papers back…

Hanna pouts angry. - "Give me that?!"

Spencer. - "Why?! You can't read them!"

Aria pleads.-"Girls please! Stop!"

The little girls don't stop, each one keep pulling till the papers tear up apart; both girls fall to the ground and, when Hanna falls, the candle she had with her, it falls too… in a bunch of papers…

Aria screams very scared. - "Fire!"

 _ ***** Emily's narrative ***  
Everything I've learned about love, I learned it from my parents. They loved me before seeing me, they love me in all my mistakes. That's the beauty of being a parent… I wonder if one day I will be able to give that kind of unconditional love…**_

 _(In the ER)_  
In the locker room, Emily was getting ready to go home; she even texted her wife, telling her, she'll arrive in time to celebrate their anniversary; for the 1st time, she wasn't going to postpone their dinner because of the hospital. Ready to leave, the brunette tries to hide when she see her boss, looking for staff…

The boss. - "Emily! Great! You're still here… "

Emily. – "Oh, no, no, no… I'm already gone, I can't cancel again, especially today! It's my anniversary! She will kill me! I…"

The boss. – "An orphanage caught fire… there are no severe injured but, I need more hands to treat all the kids…"

Emily drops her bag & the roses she had for her dear wife. _**'She's going to kill me…'**_ Emily said to herself, but how can you say 'no' when there are kids at stake? Without questioning her decision; Emily changed clothes again and went to the ER, to help. Indeed, no one was seriously injured but, seeing so many little kids, crying, scared… all those kids touched a special soft spot in Emily's heart… especially 3 little girls…

Spencer sighs. – "Ar, Hann… stop crying…"

Aria sobs. – "I… I can't…"

Hanna cries very loud. – "I don't like candles anymore!"

Spencer sighs, she chuckles looking at those crying babies she loves so much. Trying to comfort them, Spencer hugs them…

Spencer. – "It's ok… it's gonna be ok…"

They were in a group hug when someone approaches. Their 1st instinct was to pull back, hold hands and, be on the defensive; they were always on the defensive each time a stranger approached, they didn't feel safe with anyone; but, when they see the warm smile of the doctor, they felt safe with a stranger for the first time in their lives…

Emily. – "Hey… has anyone checked on you…?"

The girls don't speak, they just shake their head at the same time, saying 'no' with their heads. Emily chuckles, finding it extremely cute.

Emily. – "You look fine but I need to confirm you're not injured, OK?" (She steps forward, trying to get closer, but she stops when she sees the little girls stepping back) "It's ok… I'm a doctor, I'll no hurt you… I promise…" (She gives them her little finger and says) "Pinky promise…?"

The 3 of them look at each other, no sure of what to do, till the most scared of them all, steps forwards…

Hanna whispers. – "Ar! What are you doing?!"

The little brunette has always hid behind Spencer and Hanna, but tonight, tonight, she's the 1st one to step forward…

Aria mumbles with a shy voice while she links her pinky around Emily's pinky. – "Pinky promise…"

Emily smiles and Aria smiles too. With a lot of tenderness, Emily examine the girls. They were OK, just Hanna had a mild burn in her little arm…

Emily says while she treats Hanna's injury. - "You're lucky, it's very tiny, I don't think you will even get a permanent scar from it… "

Hanna cries very dramatically. - "Auch ! Ahhh! It hurts! I'm gonna die!"

Spencer scolds. - "Don't be dramatic, Hann…"

Aria quivers her lips down, and says with a heart breaking voice. - "Is Hann going to die? ! No, no, no!"

Scared of losing Hanna, Aria starts crying…

Spencer. - "Hann! Look at what you did! You made Aria cry!"

Hanna & Aria are crying, very loud without stop…

Emily. - "I said you will not even get a scar, no one is dying, please don't cry… "

The brunette doctor tries to stop the crying of Aria & Hanna but she fails… Badly. Thankfully, someone with more experience approach and, gives her a hand…

Mary. - "Why those sad faces, girls?"

Emily. - "Mary?!"

Mary. - "Emily, how many times I need to tell you to call me Aunt Mary… We are family after all…"

Emily blushes and nods. - "Yeah, right… right… "

Mary calms down the crying girls.

Emily. - "Thank you for stopping their crying… "

Mary sighs heavy. - "Don't thank me, in just some more minutes, I will make them cry again… "

Emily frowns. - "What do you mean?!"

Mary looks at the girls and talks to them…

Mary. - "Can anyone of you explain me how the fire started?"

The girls gulp hard and look down…

Mary sigh. - "Oh, well… the important thing is that no one got badly hurt… " (Sighs) "So, the house is completely burned to the ashes, I made some calls to relocate all the kids, but I'm afraid you three need to say goodbye to each other, I couldn't find a place capable of taking the three of you, together… "

The three orphans look very, very sad; staying together is all they have and, the news breaks their hearts. And, their suffering doesn't get unnoticed…

Emily. - "Wait! Mary… I mean, Aunty Mary… I… mmm… Can I propose something?"

 _ ***** Allison's narrative***  
What's it…? The thing most people have but no me…? What it's the reason I'm incapable of giving to the love of my life, the only thing she wishes the most…? What is it?!  
**_

 _(In Emison's house at night)_  
Emily parks in front of the house and, looking through the window, the passengers who were in the back seat, they look amazed by the big house…

Hanna says excited. - "We're going to live in a castle?!"

Emily and Mary chuckle…

Mary. - "It's not a castle Hanna, it is just a big mansion…" (She looks at it and, says with a little of nostalgic) "This house brings me so many memories…"

Emily nods in agreement, the brunette calls this mansion her home but, she knows this house has been part of the DiLaurentis' family for generations.

Aria smiles looking at the big house. - "It is so beautiful… like a palace.. How long can we stay here…?"

Mary sees the sparkle of joy in Aria & Hanna's eyes and, she doesn't want to crush their expectations but, she knows her nephew, she knows Alison's temper and, she knows that this isn't going to happen at least that a miracle happens…

Mary looks at Emily and asks. - "Are you sure about this?"

Emily nervously nods. - "Yeah… Yeah… I… Mmmm…"

Spencer.- "You're sweating a lot…"

Emily nervously chuckle and cleans the sweat from her face…

Mary raises an eye-brow. - "Emily, are you sure about this? We don't want to cause you any problem… "

Emily says while she takes off her seat belt. - "It is going to be fine…" (Gulp) "Just let me talk with her first…"

Mary nods. - "Don't worry, we will wait for you out side the house and, Emily… "

Emily looks at her and says. - "Yeah?"

Mary smirks. - "Good luck… you will need it…"

Emily nervously nods, Alison will be definitely angry at her for ditching their anniversary dinner and, coming home with 3 kids, well… That was going to be the cherry on the top. The brunette gets inside the house and, Mary waits with the girls in the car. They wait and, wait so long that Mary falls asleep…

Hanna giggles. - "She snores…"

Spencer scolds. - "Ssssshhhhh! Let her sleep… " (She looks at the big mansion and, sighs hard) "I don't have a good feeling about this…"

Hanna.-"Stop being so negative all the time!"

Spencer. - "I'm just being realistic and, for your information, I'm always right… "

Hanna puffs her cheek angry again, and decided to prove her wrong, she gets out of the car…

Aria. - "Hanna !"

Spencer says while she goes after her. - "Unbelievable!"

While Spencer was chasing Hanna, a big argument was happening inside the house…

Alison huffs angry with a sarcastic tone. - "Sure Emily, when I said I don't want kids at all, what I really meant was I want them all… "

The blonde was being sarcastic about the subject and, Emily knew this was Alison on bitch mode all on… but this time, Emily was decided to win the argument…

Emily pleads. - "Ali, please, they have no place to go… it's just temporary…"

Alison groans angry, her arms fully crossed above her chest, typing the floor with her fashioned shoes, she's reluctant to give in…

Emily pleads.-"Ali, please… see this like your good deed of the year…"

Alison rolls her eyes and, spins around, giving her the back…

Emily mumbles. - "I sacrificed my dream of having a family for you… to make you happy… you could at least grant me this… "

The brunette thought that the blonde didn't hear her but, she heard it… every word… Alison spins again and stares at Emily into the eyes with so much pain that Emily looks down and mumbles…

Emily.- "I'm sorry…"

Alison.- "We are a 'family'! You & Me! We're a family…" (sad sigh) "Why that's not enough for you… "

Emily feels guilty for causing pain in Alison's heart, so, she keeps the look down till someone runs inside the house…

Spencer says while she runs after Hanna. - "Hanna ! She asked us to wait outside!"

Hanna was curious to see the big house from inside, the little blonde was amazed by it, for her, it was like a big castle, just like in her fairy tales.

Hanna looks around and says. - "Wow!"

So distracted, Hanna runs around without looking where she is going; she doesn't notice the little steps stair that connect the big principal hallway with the living room and when, Hanna gets inside the living room, she almost falls with the steps… her little body flies in the air and, Spencer as well as Emily fears for the worse…

Spencer says with concern. - "Hanna!"

Emily. - "Oh God!"

Hanna was scared to hit badly the floor so, she close her eyes and, waits for the cold painful collision against the floor but, she doesn't feel pain neither cold… in the contrary, she feels warm… She feels comfy & warm; curious to see why, Hanna opens her eyes and, a big smile appears on her lips when she looks up… above her…

Hanna smiles. - "A princess! A princess saved me!"

The little blonde didn't hit the floor because Alison caught her in the air; why she did it? Why she ran to catch the little girl? Alison can't understand what made her move, everything passed so fast that she didn't have the time to think about it, maybe that is what people call it 'natural instinct'...

Hanna was in the arms of Alison, and looking at the gorgeous blonde, Hanna smiles with a big smile since she has never seen someone so beautiful…

Hanna. - "You're a princess, right?"

Alison doesn't replies, she just blushes and, zones out; Hanna's words make her blush but, it's not just blush what spreads inside Alison's body, no it isn't… This little blonde, with her bubbly smile, clicks something inside Alison's soul… something warm… very warm…

 _ ***** Allison's narrative***  
What's it…? The thing most people have but no me…? What it's the reason I'm incapable of giving to the love of my life, the only thing she wishes the most…? What is it?! I don't know what is it… But I'm going to find it out very soon…**_


	43. Do you believe in magic? - CH2

**Hi guys, thanks for loving this 😁  
This chapter will start the same night of the previous chapter. Some of you asked, so, I'm thinking that in this story, the girls are very little: Aria & Hanna 5 while Spencer's 6 years old.**

 **Note: Remember that everything in bold italic is the thought of a character, what is in its mind.**

* * *

 _ **Do you believe in magic? - CH2**_

 _ ***** Allison's narrative *****_

 _ **Two things scare me. The first is getting hurt. But that's not nearly as scary as the second, which is: love. For me, love was just a word till I met Emily and, now, now that I have true love, I refuse to love anything else, anyone else because we fear the thing we want the most and, I'm so afraid of losing something I love, that I refuse to open my heart to another person besides Emily… but that is the thing with love, no matter how much you push it away, it always finds its way to your heart…**_

Holding the hand of Mary, Aria gets inside of the house which will be her next home for the next couple of days. She is scared, she is always scared of everything, especially of the unknown… the shy little brunette looks down and, hides behind Mary when someone, she doesn't know, approaches to them…

Alison. - "Is she afraid of me?"

Mary smirks. - "You can't blame her, you're a terrifying person…"

Alison squints her eyes and says with a sarcastic voice. - "Ha-ha-ha… Very funny…"

Mary and Alison keeps talking and, Aria is curious to see who has this sweet voice so, she looks up and, the little brunette gasps surprised when she sees Alison for the first time…

Aria. - "Ah ! A barbie!"

Alison blushes a lot, a smile wants to appear in her face but, she bites her inner cheeks in order to don't show how happy she is with the compliment…

Mary. - "Are you blushing?"

Alison. - "No… "

Emily smirks while she walks towards them. - "Off course she is blushing…" (smirks) "You should have seen how much she blushed too when the other little girl called her 'princess'... "

Alison.-"I did not blush! And her name is Hanna, no 'little girl'..."

Emily happily hugs her wife and, says. - "Awww… You call them by their names already!"

Alison rolls her eyes and, Mary chuckles, she's happy to see that Alison isn't so cold-hearted like her mother was. They keep talking and teasing Alison till Emily receives a message from the hospital…

Emily looks at her phone and says. - "They need me back…"

Alison.- "But you just came back home! It's very late too… "

Emily kisses Alison's cheeck and replies. - "There's no schedule to save a life… " (She grabs her jacket and, her car keys when she says) "I've to go, don't wait for me awake..."

Alison crosses her arms above her chest and pouts angry, Emily smiles, she loves Alison's pouts…

Emily says while she opens the door. - "I'll try to be back soon… "

Mary. - "Emily, can I go with you? I still have lots of paper work to do in the hospital…"

Emily nods. - "Yeah sure… "

Mary kisses Alison's cheek and says her goodbye to the little girls…

Mary. - "OK girls, I have to go but Spencer knows my phone, if you need anything, call me, I will be back as soon as I get a new home for you…"

Alison mumbles. - "Hopefully very soon…"

Mary gazes at Alison by the corner of her eyes and, says with a teasing voice…

Mary points out towards Alison and says to the girls. - "And, don't be afraid of this Queen Bee; she's pretentious, arrogant and with an awful swing of moods but she doesn't bite… "

Alison pouts angry. - "Hey!"

Emily and Mary chuckle, amused by Alison's reaction. Hanna, in other hand, the little blonde smiles big while she says…

Hanna. - "Queen Bee? Ah ! She is a Queen!"

Once again Alison blushes and, tries very hard to hide her happy smile. Emily looks at Hanna and, gives her a thumb up, thinking…

Emily's mind. - "Awesome! Keep flattering her, that's a way to win her heart…"

Hanna has no idea of what is a Queen Bee neither why Emily is giving her a thumb up but, little Hanna smiles and shows too a thumb up…

Mary hugs the girls and says with a smile. - "Alison is a lots of things but despite all her defects, she is a lovely person with a noble soul…"

Alison blushes

Mary smirks. - "She just has an awful way to show it… "

Alison rolls her eyes, Mary smirks and, gets out of the house first, Emily was going to follow her, when someone stops the brunette in the door. Emily raises an eye-brow when she sees Alison, gripping on her, with panic in her eyes…

Emily. - "What? "

Alison says in low voice while she points out towards 3 little girls. - "You can't let me alone with them!"

Emily. - "Why not?"

Alison. - "Emily! I'm awful with kids! So much as hold 'em, they start wailin'!"

Emily rubs Alison's arms and says. - "It's going to be OK, Ali…"

Alison.-"I agreed with this because you said you would take care of them, and, I would have to do nothing at all… "

Emily.- "And, I will be back and, take care of everything... "

Alison huffs.-"And what I'm supposed to do till you get back home?!"

Emily. - "Well, you could give them something to eat, prepare the guest room for them… "

The brunette keeps making a list of thinks to do, and Alison doesn't look happy with it…

Alison mumbles.-"I agreed with do nothing… "

Emily.-"Come on Ali, don't be like that…"

Alison.-"I can't take care of another human being, Emily!"

Emily. - "It is not so hard Ali, mmm… it's like… Mmm… it's like… " (she remembers something and says) "Oh! You had a bird once, it is something similar… Just remember what you did for your bird… "

Alison.-"Do I need to remind you that the fucking bird didn't last even a week?! It died before I could name it!"

Emily.-"Oh, yeah… right… So, do the opposite of what you did with the bird.. "

Alison rolls her eyes.- "Emily that doesn't help!"

Emily receives another message from the hospital and, even if Alison is reluctant to don't let her go, the brunette has to leaves…

Emily kisses Alison's front-head and says. - "You will be okay… call me or text me if you don't know what to do… "

Emily leaves with Mary and now, Alison is alone with 3 kids.

Alison hits her head against the front door and sighs hard. - "Great… just great…"

Recalling her yoga classes, the blonde makes some breathing exercises till she hears something…

(Stomach rumbles)

Alison mumbles. - "Is tht a stomach growl?!"

The blonde looks at the girls, but the three of them, avoid eye-contact, they feel ashamed of the noises of their stomachs...

(Stomach rumbles)

Alison. - "You're hungry… "

Spencer says no but her stomach is the one being more louder than the others…

Hanna giggles. - "It is roaring like a lion…"

Spencer pouts. - "Shut up!"

Alison & Aria chuckle and, Alison says while she walks towards the kitchen…

Alison. - "Come with me… "

While Alison was alone with the 3 kids; in the hospital, Emily was getting ready to work, the brunette doctor was spacing out while she changed her clothes, Emily was also a little worried for leaving Alison alone with the kids but when she receives a text, her worries disappear and they are replaced by a happy smile…

Alison's text: "I forgot to tell you that I cooked 🍕 pizza for our anniversary dinner…"

Emily sends a text: "Can't wait to taste it 😍!"

Alison replies with another text: "Oh darling, u will not taste it since I gave it to the girls.. "

Emily's text: " ️😥 ️you didn't save a slice of pizza for me?"

Alison replies by text. - "Nope…" (she attaches a picture and writes) "They ate it all… "

Emily opens the file and she chuckles with happiness when she sees the picture: Alison, blowing her a kiss while, in the background, the 3 girls are happily eating the pizza. The photo brings so much happiness to Emily that, despite her tiredness, she's boosted to work without stop…

A nurse asks. - "Doctor, are you ready? We need you in trauma 2…"

Emily replies with a smile while she sets up the photo like her wallpaper on her phone. - "Yes… I'm super ready!" (big smile) "It's a beautiful night to save lives…"

Back in EMISON house, two little girls were getting comfy in a bed...

Spencer scolds. - "Hanna ! Don't jump on the bed!"

Hanna pouts.-"Oh... U are no fun!"

The blonde stops jumping and, a big smile of victory appears in Spencer's face. The tall brunette looks around and says when she notices something...

Spencer.-"Where's Aria?"

 ** _*** Aria's narrative ***_**  
 ** _All I ever want is a place I can call home, a place I can feel safe & loved. All my life I've been scared of everything and, I wish... I wish there could exist one spell to eliminate all my fears... _**

Coming back from the bathroom, the little Aria gets lost in the big house, thinking it was the room where Hanna & Spencer were, she opens a door and gets inside a room; the little brunette gasps, surprised, when she enters in a room filled with books. The little brunette is amazed, she has never seen so many books in her life. Looking around, a golden book catches her eye and, a little bit hesitant, she stretches her little body and, slowly approaches her hand, trying her best to touch the book and, in that moment...

Alison says while she walks towards her.-"You like books?"

Aria jumps backwards and says. - "Ah?!"

The little brunette curls her feet, grips hard on her clothes and, looks down because she thinks that she did something wrong. To answer Alison's question, she just nods without being able to see her into the eyes.

Alison stays at her side and, says while she touches the golden book. - "I remember reading this book..." (a nostalgic smile) "It was my favorite when I was little..." (She grabs the book and, open it) "I remember that every time I felt lonely, I could find happiness reading this book..." (She turns the pages and, smiles while she recalls her memories) "I loved to read this, it was my favorite fairy tale..."

 ** _It was her favorite book? I tried to grab her favorite book!_** Aria thinks on what to do, run away or wait to be punished for daring to touch such important book... Scared, like always, Aria worries and, waits for the worse but then, something unexpected happens... Something magical...

Alison. - "It has been years since I read this..." (She says with excitement) "Lets read it!"

Aria. - "Ah ?!"

Contrary to Emily, Alison didn't grew up in a warm family; Alison's parents were cold; their business and social events were their priority and, Alison was most of the time alone in that big house. That's why, Alison fell in love with the books; books never lied to her, never left her alone, books always brought her to magical places, they were there for her when there was no one else... Books are precious friends for Alison; the delivering of such beautiful and raw emotional dialogues is what made Alison have a special place for them. And, without thinking in her actions, leaving her body to move alone by itself; Alison picks up Aria and holds her into her arms tight while they sit in a big sofa, to read the book...

Alison smiles. - "You will love this, it has beautiful illustrations..."

The blonde wasn't lying, the cover of the book looked very nice but, the inside... the content of the book was beautiful, so colorful, so full of magic... Aria maps the illustrations with her tiny fingers and, smiles...

Alison starts reading. -"Once upon a time, in a land faraway, a mermaid..."

Aria was scared but, the blonde starts reading the book with such sweet words that Aria feels compelled to relax and, lean her head over Alison; mesmerized by Alison's sweet voice, by the warm closeness and, by the sweet vanilla aroma of the blonde, Aria wraps her arms around the blonde and, closes her eyes and listens to Alison attentivly; Aria lets oneself gowith each word that Alison says, each word open a new magical world , full of color... full of hope... full of love...

Aria mumbles. - "I'm not scared anymore..."

Alison looks at her, their eyes meet and, once again, love knocks the door of Alison's heart when Aria looks at her with deer eyes...

Alison. - "You have no reason to feel scared, nothing bad will happen to you... No, on my watch..."

Aria smiles and without hesitation she softly kisses Alison's cheek and hugs her with lots of affection. Alison smiles too, she replies the affection with a tender kiss in the front-head and, when Alison kisses Aria's front-head, a big wave of happiness spreads inside Aria's heart.

 ** _*** Aria's narrative ***_**  
 ** _The mark of fear is not easily removed… but, that doesn't mean that you can't do it… and, I never imagined that the spell... the home... All I ever wanted, I could find it in just one person..._**

It was late when Emily came back home, she got upstairs and, she frowns when she finds her bedroom empty. The brunette walks around, looking for her dear wife, she inspects each room till she finds her, in the last place she could imagine...

Emily smiles. - "Awww..." (She says while she looks for her phone) "I need to take a picture of this..."

And, she did... the brunette took a picture of what she never thought she would see: Alison, sleeping with a book into her hands and, three little girls around her...

Emily mumbles. - "What a beautiful picture..."

Being a parent isn't how you're made, it's a thing that happens to you. And, these 3 little girls, all they want is a home... a mom... they are far from imagining that they will be loved in gigantic quantitites and with unbelievable quality by a Queen Bee and, her dear mermaid...


	44. Do you believe in magic? - CH3

**Hi guys, thanks for loving this 😁 This is the last chapter of this mini story, there will be some time jumps. This chapter will start the next day of the previous chapter. Hope you like it and, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review**

* * *

 _ **Do you believe in magic? - CH3**_

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 ** _Family is like music, some high notes, some low notes, but always a beautiful song and, there's no most beautiful melody that the one that 3 little girls create in my heart..._**

The brunette doctor was singing, dancing, happy while she was making breakfast for the 1st time...

Alison approaches and, says with a sarcastic voice. - "Oh God, you're sure that you're qualified to cook...?"

Emily rolls her eyes and, says while she flips the pancakes. - "It's just pancakes... pancakes is not so hard..."

Alison hums, no convinced of her wife's cooking but, since she has her hands already occupied, she decides to let her deal with breakfast, at least for today...

Emily takes a sip of her coffe and, says while she stares at Aria. - "She can't walk?"

Alison frowns. - "Why you say that...?"

Emily teases. - "Because it will be already an hour since we all wake up and, all this time, you've been holding her into your arms..."

The blonde looks at the little brunette; her blue eyes meet with the brown eyes of the little brunette she's holding into her arms; since yesterday, Alison has been holding Aria into her, somehow, she feels this desire to don't put her away...

Alison replies. - "She's fine... she's just comfortable in my arms and, I'm ok with that..."

Emily and, Aria smiles, the little brunette hugs Alison by the neck and, the blonde smiles when the little kid leans her head over her shoulder...

Hanna stretches her arms and pouts. - "Pick me up, too!"

Spencer was going to scold Hanna, for asking any gesture of love but, before Spencer could say a word; the blonde picks them all into her arms... even Spencer...

Emily smiles. - "Wow! You're strong..."

Hanna smiles and, rubs her cheek against Alison's cheek while she hugs Alison's face. - "I like this!"

Alison chuckles, Hanna & Aria feel very comfy on her arms but the older girl is very stiff... Spencer just blushes a lot, she avoids eye-contact and, Alison notices it...

Alison looks at Spencer and, asks. - "Am I hurting you...? Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you want me to put you down...?"

Spencer can't say a word, she just shakes her head while a mix of emotions are spreading on her tiny heart; this is the 1st time that someone holds her into the arms and, it's overwhelmed and, it gets more overwhelming when...

Emily. - "Awww! I want to hug them too!"

Spencer blushes. - "What...?!"

Before knowing, the 3 girls got stuck into a big Emison's hug.

Spencer mumbles while she's trapped between Alison's & Emily's embrace. - "This is too tight..."

Hanna smiles. - "Shut up, you're loving it and, you know it..."

Spencer just rolls her eyes and, blushes, she can't deny this feels nice...

They've a beautiful breakfast, Alison was surprised, after all, at least Emily knows how to make pancakes. Like always, the brunette receives a call from the hospital and, despite the fact she really wants to stay at home with Alison and the kids, she leaves to the hospital. It was past 2pm now, Emily was getting out of a surgery when an intern rushes towards her...

Emily scolds. - "Hey! No running on the hallways, how many times I need to..."

The intern cuts her off. - "Please Dr. Fields, we need you in the ER, NOW! It's your wife, she..."

Emily just heard the word ' _wife_ ' and, she broke her own rules, since she ran on the hallways like if it was a race... a race for her life... the intern was talking to her but, her mind wasn't processing anything, all she could focus was that her wife was in the ER and, she was preparing herself for the worse case scenerio but, she wasn't prepared for what was really happening in the ER...

An intern. - "Ma'am, I already told you..." (he looks at Hanna's knee and, says) "It's just a scrape..."

Hanna dramatically cries. - "It hurts! I'm dying!"

Spencer scolds. - "Hanna, don't be so dramatic..."

Aria sobs. - "Don't die!"

Alison snaps against the intern and, demands. - "Do something! Or I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell!"

The blonde continues snapping against the intern who's attending them and, now, Hanna is not the only one crying...

Alison rolls her eyes and huffs. - "Oh for lord's sake! Stop crying and, do your fucking job!"

Emily steps in. - "ALI!"

The blonde crosses her arms above her chest, looking at Emily's gaze, she knows she did wrong, not happy, she mumbles a 'sorry' to the crying intern...

Emily sighs while she looks at the scene, the intern who looked for her, whispers into her ear...

The intern. - "Please Dr. Fields, this is the 4th intern she makes him cry, please do something... everyone in the ER is scared of your wife..."

The brunette doctor sighs deeply, this wasn't the scenerio she was expecting to see but, in one point of view is better of what her mind was fearing to see...

Emily pats the intern's back and, says. - "I will take care of this, go and treat another patient..."

The crying intern nods and, leaves...

Alison mumbles. - "Finally, a real doctor..."

Emily scolds. - "Ali..."

The blonde pouts, she refuses to apologize again, and, Emily has to just let it go, because she sees how worried Alison is for Hanna. Like the intern said, it was just a scrape, Emily puts a band-aid and, lots of kisses in Hanna's knees, the little blonde giggles and, just like that, she forgets about her pain...

Emily says to Alison. - "See, she's ok..."

Alison says while she sits besides Hanna and, hugs her. - "One second she was running and, the next, she was sitting on the floor, crying a lot... she said she was dying! What I was supposed to do!"

A tear fall from Alison's eyes, she really believed that she was going to lose the little blonde and, her heart quivers just with the thought of something bad happening to Hanna. Emily has never seen Alison so emotional, she has no idea of what to do now, but, looks like another brunette knows exactly what to do...

Spencer offers a tissu to Alison and, says. - "Don't cry, Hanna is just very dramatic..."

Emily mumbles. - "Just like you Ali..."

The blonde glares at her wife with a lethal look and, Emily gulps hard, avoiding eye-contact. Alison takes the tissue and, clears her tears.

Hanna cups Alison's cheeks with her tiny hands and, says with a bubble smile. - "I'm ok, don't cry..."

Alison feels better, Hanna's smile makes her feel better, but, she needs something else to feel even better. The blonde opens her arms and grab the 3 little girls in a big hug, Hanna and Aria smiles a lot under the embrace, Spencer blushes, she's stiff but, she doesn't push her away...

Emily smiles. - "Do you feel better now, Ali?"

Alison pouts. - "A little..."

Emily chuckles, and, says while she starts signing Hanna's chart. - "Well, you're ready to go and, Ali..."

Alison. - "Yeah?"

Emily smirks. - "Next time that any one of them gets a scrape, please come to me... I don't think that we can afford to have all the staff crying just because of the presence of a Queen Bee..."

Alison rolls her eyes and, the 3 girls as well as Emily chuckle with Alison's reaction. They were ready to leave when the brunette notices something...

Emily. - "Are those shopping bags...?"

Alison smiles. - "Yes, we went to the mall..."

Emily raises an eyebrow. - "And, what? You brought the entire mall?!"

Alison. - "They needed clothes..."

Emily. - "Well, yeah but, it looks like you bought the entire store!"

Alison says with a sassy voice. - "Actually, you did it..."

Emily. - "What?!"

Alison smirks. - "Well, you said you would take care of everything so, I used your credit card... so you're paying for all..."

Emily - "WHAT?!"

Alison says to the little girls - "Girls, when someone gives you a present, you say 'thank you'..."

Aria shows off the new dress she's wearing and, says with a big smile. - "Tank'oo..."

She got her with the bubble smile...

Emily hugs them and, says. - "Awww... I'll pay for everything! I don't care!"

Alison smirks. - "Well, in that case, you're inviting us lunch too..."

Emily. - "I haven't eating yet, there's a nice restaurant in the next block, what do you say?"

The girls look at each other and, they nods with a big smile.

Emily smiles. - "Perfect! I'll go just to change and..." (She sees that Alison grabs her arm and, says) "Something wrong...?"

Alison. - "Before leaving the hospital, I would like to check something else..."

Emily raises an eyebrow when she sees Alison staring at little Aria... Following Alison's wishes, Emily gets them a meeting with one eye-specialist...

Ophthalmologist says to Aria. - "Here, put this on..."

The little brunette puts on the glasses and, she gasps surprised that the letters doesn't look blurry either scarry anymore...

Alison caresses Aria's head and, says. - "Now we can read all we want... letters will no longer be blurry anymore..."

Aria nods and, hugs her tight. Alison smiles and, Emily' smile is brighter since it makes her really happy how Alison cares for the little girls...

In the restaurant, Aria sits besides Alison and, the blonde helps her to read the menu, Emily smiles, feeling more in love with Alison if it's human possible. The rest of the day goes very smooth; Emily wasn't in home yet, but, since it was late and, the girls looked tired, Alison decided to read a bed time story to them. The blonde was tucking them in bed, when she hears Spencer sneezes.

Alison touches Spencer's front-head and, says. - "You've fever..."

Spencer pulls away Alison's hand, she rolls in bed and, mumbles. - "You don't need to be overprotective towards me... I can take care of myself..."

She has always taken care of herself and the little Aria & Hanna, she can deal with a cold, she can deal with it by herself, that's what Spencer thinks...

Spencer mumbles while she boils in fever. - "Go 'way! Go 'way!"

Alison grabs her phone and, calls Emily...

Alison on the phone. - "Em! I need your help, now!"

The next day, Spencer wakes up feeling better than last night; when she opens her eyes, she realizes she has a cool compress on her head and, a warm hand, holding her left hand. Spencer sits on bed and, she blinks more than once when she stares at the sleeping blonde who hasn't leaved her side, not even a second...

Emily smiles. - "You're awake..."

Spencer. - "Huh?!"

Emily. - "Sssshh... let's not wake her up" (She points out towards Alison while she says) "She couldn't fall asleep till your fever got down..." (She puts a thermometer in Spencer's ear and, says) "How are you feeling...?"

Spencer doesn't know how to reply, she just looks at the blonde woman who's using her leg as a pillow, even if she's sleeping, Alison keeps holding Spencer's hand very tight; refusing to let her go and, Spencer gulps hard, since this is so new for her...

Spencer mumbles. - "She has been here all night...?"

Emily nods. - "Yeap, I told her that it was just a cold but, she refused to leave your side..."

Spencer looks at the cool compress, she recalls waking up in the middle of the night and, seeing Alison changing the cool compress each time that Spencer showed a tiny amount of discomfort. The little brunette smiles since she remembers how Alison holds her hand and, prayed for her well-being... no one has ever done that... no one...

Emily caresses Spencer's head and, says. - "You don't have fever anymore but, we will see the doctor today, just to make sure that it's just a cold and, not a virus... ok...?"

Spencer nods and, for the 1st time in her life, she allows herself to be taking care by someone else... she's no longer alone...

Hanna jumps into the bed, wearing the pillow cover as a hero cape, she even puts her tiny fists on her hips, posing as a hero when she says...

Hanna. - "I-I'm gonna beat that cold! Then Spence will be ok..."

Aria climbs on the bed too and, says with a shy voice. - "I... I want to beat that cold too... I'm gonna help too..."

Emily and Spencer chuckle with the enthusiasm of the little girls; such big commotion wakes up a blonde; Alison rubs her eyes and, the 1st thing she does is on checking on Spencer; the blonde is all freaked out till she notices that Spence doesn't have fever anymore...

Alison hugs Spencer and, says with tears in her eyes. - "You're ok... you're ok... I'm so glad... so glad you're ok..."

The little brunette gulps hard, this is the 1st time that anyone has shed a tear for her... it feels nice... really warm. For the next couple of days, Spencer was already feeling better but, Alison insisted that she needed to rest in bed; the blonde was always bringing her the food on bed and, spoiling Spencer; something that Spencer was liking a lot.

Spencer smiles while she caresses a beautiful embroidered blanket that Alison puts over her...

Alison. - "Do you like it?"

Spencer nods. - "You didn't have to buy it for me..."

Alison. - "I didn't buy it, I made it..."

Spencer blushes. - "What?!"

The blonde smiles, she hesitates on going further but, she really wants to know what Spencer thinks about what she has been doing...

Alison puts a notebook on Spencer's lap and, says. - "I noticed that you don't like when I try to buy you things so, I thought that maybe you would be ok if I design your clothes..." (She turns the pages and, says) "Look, I think you'll like these drafts..."

For the 1st time in a long, very long time, Alison is inspired to design clothes again and, her inspiration is a tiny brunette. Spencer stares at the workbook, she can tell that Alison has been putting all her heart in it and, a tear fall from Spencer's eyes...

Alison clears the tear with her thumb and, asks. - "Hey, what is wrong...?"

Spencer chuckles, with tears in her eyes, she hugs the notebook against her chest and, says while she smiles. - "Nothing... it's just perfect... perfect..."

Some days later, Emily was happy since she finally got some days off from work; the brunette was so happy that she would be able to spend time with what has become her 'new' family and, she smiles a lot when she comes back home and, sees Alison, making dresses for the girls...

Hanna waves her dress and, says with a bubble smile. - "I look like a princess!"

Aria smiles. - "Me too!"

Alison smiles, seeing those bubble smiles has become her joy; she was adjusting Spencer's dress and, says with a smile...

Alison. - "You look beautiful too..."

Spencer looks at her dress and, smiles, she's not so open with her emotions like Aria or Hanna, but, she knows she's happy, really happy so, she hugs Alison and, the blonde smiles a lot with the unexpected hug.

Emily says with excitement. - "You look beautiful and, I just got us tickets to Disneyland, so, what do you say?!"

The girls screams with frenzy of excitement; they hug Emily a lot and, Alison raises an eyebrow to Emily...

Emily smirks. - "What?! You're not the only one who can spoil them..."

Alison chuckles and, the big happy family prepares to leave. They spend a wonderful day, so magical that, Spencer starts believing that maybe magic exist, that maybe Hanna's wish did come true, but that thought dissipates when they come back home and finds someone on the door, waiting for them...

Emily. - "Mary...?"

Mary smiles while she looks at their painted faces, at all the candies and, stuffed animals they brought from their day in the park.

Alison says with fear while she hugs tight the sleeping Aria that she's holding on her arms. - "What are you doing here...?"

Mary looks at them and, says with a smile - "I found them a home..."

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **As much as you want to plan your life, it has a way of surprising you with unexpected things that will make you happier than you originally planned. Good things come from nowhere and, just like that, they can go away too...**_

Hanna and Aria got in so many games all day long that on their way home,they were already asleep when they get home. Emily puts the sleeping kids on bed, while Mary is in the living room with Alison, the blonde is holding Spencer on her arms, the little brunette is sitting on Alison's lap, she doesn't know what is happening, but, she doesn't like it...

Alison hugs Spencer and, mumbles. - "Are you sure is a good home for them...?"

Mary nods. - "I'm sure..." (She puts the file in front of Alison and, says) "He's a famous writter and, his wife is in charge of many charitable institutions, they're perfect..."

The blonde looks at the photo of Erza & Nicole, she feels sicks already just seeing at the 'perfect couple'...

Alison rolls her eyes and throws the file away while she says with a bitter voice. - "If they're so perfect, why they don't have their own children..."

Mary scolds. - "Alison! That's rude!"

Alison pouts angry, she doesn't care, she doesn't approve them and, that's all she needs to say...

Mary. - "They want to meet the girls tomorrow..."

Alison snaps. - "WHAT?!"

Mary's phone rings and, she says while she stands up to take the call...

Mary. - "I need to take this call... wait a moment..."

Her aunt walk away and, Alison just waves her legs without stop, she doesn't know what to do till someone says something to her...

Spencer mumbles. - "You don't want us to go...?"

Alison can't speak, there's a knot in her throat, she just shakes her head while tears fall from her blue eyes.

Alison rambles. - "What's come over me? My heart's all tight... is this maternal instinct...?! But I can't be a mom, I'm an awful person, I would be a bad role model for you... I... I..." (She says, feeling defeated) "You deserve so much better than me..."

The brunette sees Alison's tears, she sees the blonde and, she says while she cups Alison's face with her tiny hands and, their eyes meet...

Spencer. - "I believe in logic, in the facts, I believe in what I know for sure is real, I'm not like Hanna or Aria who still believe in unicorns and fairies..."

Alison nods. - "I know..."

Spencer. - "And, do you know that our world is ruled by numbers...?"

Alison. - "What do you mean?"

Spencer. - "In order for us to exist, a great many unlikely events needed to unfold in exactly the way that they did. For example, gravity; did you know that if gravity were slightly more powerful, the universe would collapse..."

Alison. - "I did not..."

Spencer. - "Also, if gravity were slightly less powerful, the universe would fly apart and, there'd not be stars or planets... gravity is precisely as strong as it needs to be, what are the odds of that?

Alison. - "Where are you going with this...?"

Spencer. - "I believe our world is ruled by the laws of probability, that said, there's one thing we can be sure of in this entire world, numbers are never wrong: nothing that occurre by the law of probability is wrong and that includes the fact that there are 5 billion people on this planet and you're the perfect mom for me, for us. What are the odds of that?"

Alison smiles like a fool, she has no words to say, she just hug the little brunette very tight...

Spencer blushes. - "It's too tight..."

Alison chuckles. - "I don't care..."

Mary and Emily emerges in the living room at the same time...

Emily looks at Mary and, asks with a sad voice. - "When are you taking them away...?"

Mary was going to reply but, a blonde cuts her off...

Alison. - "Never!"

Mary & Emily say at the unison. - "WHAT?!"

Alison stares at Spencer, the little brunette looks at her and, smiles and, with that smile, Alison knows she's doing the right thing...

Alison hugs Spencer and, says while she stares at Mary into the eyes. - "This is their home... they're mine... I'm their mom..." (She looks at Emiliy and says with a smile) "We're their moms... their home..."

Emily cries with happiness, she nods with frenzy and, rushes to her wife and hugs her...

 ** _*** Hanna's narrative ***_**

 ** _Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in fairy tales? In fairies? Do you believe in the happily ever after? Because I do… I really do… I believe today is the day, I believe today I'll get what I've been craving for so long, yes… today, it's the day, the day I'll get a family… a mom, no... two moms! Maybe even a dog… yeah… today, I'll finally get what I always wanted… even more..._**

 _Some years later..._

Spencer yells while she moves some boxes. - "Hanna! Move your ass! I will not pack for you!"

Hanna. - "But you like micro-managing and, putting all in order..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, another brunette rushes inside the room...

Aria plays with her glasses and says. - "Has anyone see my red hoodie?"

The girls look around, they look for it but don't fint it till someone else emerges into the room...

Alison says while she holds a laundry basket. - "Are you looking for this...?"

Aria smiles when she finds her red hoodie on the top, she grabs it and, says while she pecks Alison's cheek...

Aria. - "Yei! Thanks mom!" (she walks away very fast and, says) "I already packed so, I'm going to the movies with Noel, see you..."

Emily hears the name of 'Noel' and, she pouts with jealousy...

Emily stands besides her wife and says. - "We need to have a talk with that Noel... I don't like him for our little Aria..."

Alison smirks. - "Oh, don't go there, Em, you forbid her to see him and, she'll do the opposite... my mom banned you from our house and, I ended marrying you so..."

Emily rolls her eyes and, Alison just chuckles, amused with Emily's reaction...

Alison puts the laundry on the bed and, sighs with nostalgic while she sees all the boxes on the room...

Alison mumbles sad. - "I can't believe you're already leaving for college..."

Spencer teases while she stares at Hanna. - "I can't believe she's a graduate..."

Hanna whines. - "Hey! I'm smart!"

Everybody chuckle. Emily drags Hanna to her room and, says...

Emily. - "C'mon Hann, you've barely packed and, you're leaving tomorrow..."

Hanna pouts - "But, I don't wanna pack... it's lot of work..."

Emily chuckles. - "I'll help you, c'mon..."

They leave and, Alison stays in Spencer room. Spencer is moving boxes and, putting stuffs inside them while Alison stares at her...

Alison. - "Do you need help...?"

Spencer shakes her head. - "No, thanks I got it..."

Alison nods, she sits on Spencer's bed and, her eyes roam around the room while she says...

Alison. - "Are you sure you don't want to take some time off...?"

Spencer smirks. - "I already took a sabbatical year doing voluntary service in Africa with Tobby, I think that's enough..."

Alison smiles sad and, nods. She's sad they're leaving, specially Spencer, she just came back after being so far with her boyfriend and, now that she's finally home, she's leavin again, it breaks Alison's heart.

Spencer points out towards a box and, says. - "Could you pass me that box, please?"

Alison nods. - "Sure..."

The blonde grabs the box and, she freezes when she sees what is inside, she puts her hands inside and, pulls out the old blanket that she made for Spencer years ago...

Alison looks at Spencer with watery-eyes and, mumbles. - "You're taking this with you...?"

Spencer looks down and, nods while she plays with her hair.

Alison. - "Why...?"

Spencer looks at her into the eyes and says from the heart. - "Because I don't know what will be the odds for me to excel in college or to successfully complete my projects. But I know that every time I put that blanket around me, the uncertainty of my failing vanishes and, the odds come to nothing, I see this blanket and I realizes that I'm your child, I'm the kid of Alison DiLaurentis, so the odds don't apply to me... I can do everything... there's no odds or doubts which can bring me down since this blanket makes me invincible..."

The blonde has no words, to say, tears fall from her eyes, she hugs the blanket and then, she puts it over Spencer. Alison cups Spencer cheeks with her hands, she sofly kisses her front-head and, hugs her with lots of love...

Alison. - "I love you..."

Spencer hugs her too and, says. - "I love you too, mom..."

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in fairy tales? In fairies? Do you believe in the happily ever after? I didn't believe in that kind of stuffs but you should, because after all, magic exist, dreams come true and, love... love will always be the best magic in the world... specially mom's love..._**


	45. Lets fall in Love

**Hi, it has been a while without writing in this story, sorry, it's hard to make the time to update all my stories at the same time. Anyway, I hope you like This One shot, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. I got i** **nspired by the song: FINNEAS - Lets Fall In Love For The Night. Also, thinking on thanksgiving, this is not a holiday for me, but, I'm grateful for you guys ^^. So, here it's this one shot.** **This history has no connection with the PLL series' story. Here, Alison & Emily don't know each other at all...**

* * *

 **Lets fall in Love**

Hanna. - "I can't believe that you're doing this... It's creepy..."

Emily. - "It's not creepy..."

Hanna. - "You take the same bus, every day, at the same hour, just to see this chick... you don't talk with her, you've no idea of what is her name, what she does for a living, you know nothing about this girl, you just stare at her..."

Emily. - "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds kinda creepy..."

Hanna. - "Because, it is! Geez, Em, you need..."

Emily looks at the clock and, says while she rushes towards the door and, cuts her off. - "I need to go..."

Hanna. - "This week you're doing the night shift? You have nothing to do for the next 4 hrs?"

Emily smirks. - "You're wrong, I need to take the bus..."

Hanna rolls her eyes, her roomie and BFF is hopeless...

Emily rushes to the bus stop, and, a big smile appears on her lips when she sees that, like usual, the girl who has stolen her heart is already there, waiting for the bus. The 1st time that the brunette took this bus, it was by mistake, but, she doesn't regret it because thanks to that mistake, she got to meet her... her... she doesn't know what is her real name, but, in Emily's mind, the girl is called by so many names: beautiful, goddess, the love of her life... and, God! Emily really wishes that this girl could be the love of her life.

The brunette runs the entire block, and, makes it just in time when the bus arrives. Like always, the girl sits on the front at the right, and, Emily sits two seats behind at the left. This is the perfect angle to look at her, that's what Emily thinks. It might look creepy, ok, ok, ok, it's creepy what Emily is doing, but, staring at the girl has become the best thing in Emily's day to day... Emily wishes she could find the guts to talk to her, but, she can't... she's too shy, and, she sucks to pick up girls. So, this is the nearest way she can get to heaven, and God! This girl really was heaven for Emily. Long blond curls, perfect face, definitely sculpted by the Gods and her aroma... vanilla, so sweet and exquisite... in front of Emily's eyes, this girl was the perfection walking on Earth.

And, it's not just the natural physical beauty that has charmed Emily's heart. There are these little details that make Emily believe that the girl is also beautiful on the inside... like, each time that there's no empty seat and, an old person gets in the bus, the blonde is always the 1st person to offer her seat to the old person. Also, there's this time when a woman sat at the side of the blonde with a crying baby, and, the blonde made silly, goofy faces to the baby, just to make him smile... Emily chuckles to herself under the memory of that day, it's the cutest thing that the brunette has ever seen in her life...

Yes, Emily has put attention to each detail of this girl; Emily knows that the girl likes to be on-time like a Swiss watch, she's always at the same hour at the bus stop. Also, the blonde is always wearing what Emily thinks it's her office uniform, a navy blue skirt with a white blouse, and, God! Emily is thankful that she gets to see this girl every day with a skirt because those beautiful legs are made to be worshipped.

Another detail that Emily has noticed is that this girl is always with a coffee on her right hand since her left hand is always filled with an open book... That's right, the blonde is always reading, she must be a book lover because she's always with a book in her hand. Last week, it was a thriller, Emily knows that because she googled the tittle of the cover. And, looking at the book of today, this time is a romantic novel, well, at least that's what Emily's phone says when the brunette types the name of the cover over the internet...

The blonde's a fast reader, that's what Emily thinks because each week is a new book. Emily has never been a fan of books, but, for this girl, for her, she would read the entire encyclopedia if she would ask her to do it. If she would ask her... Emily sighs deeply, wondering how would it feel to hear the voice of this angel; till now, that's the only thing that the brunette hasn't been able to find out about this girl because the blonde has never spoken. She just get on the bus, she passes her bus card on the machine, she sits and read the entire time...

Emily wonders if the girl is as shy as she's, but, in any case, the girl has had more than one chance to speak because there's always a guy trying to hit on her; Emily groans, recalling all the times that someone has tried to hit on her perfect girl. But, Emily smiles when she remembers too, how the blonde coldly ignores them till they walk away. Each time that she turns down a guy, a tiny smirk appears on the lips of the blonde, and, Emily smiles too... the brunette just hope that when she gets the guts to really speak to her, she will not receive the same cold rejection...

For the past 20mn, Emily stares at the girl, till they arrive to the stop where the blonde always goes down. The brunette sighs sadly, time flies fast, and her 20 minutes of heaven have just ended... at least for today...

The next day, because she was doing the laundry, Emily lost track of time...

Emily looks at her watch and, says. - "Shit! I'll lose the bus!"

Good thing that Emily was an athlete in high school because no way that she would have made it in time within 5mn. Panting from so much running, Emily gets in time before the bus leaves. The bus starts moving and, Emily is trying to put herself together when she realizes that the only free seat is the one beside the blonde...

Emily blushes. - "Shit..."

Should she stay up or seat? The brunette hesitates to sit beside the blonde, she's too nervous to sit so close to this girl, but, when Emily sees a creepy guy walking towards the seat to sit at the side of her perfect angel, Emily feels this need to protect the girl from any creepy guy. If a creepy person will sit beside her angel, it will be her! And, with that in mind, Emily quickly sits beside the blonde, and, a big smile appears on Emily's lips when she sees the creepy guy walking away... Emily was looking at the guy till...

The blonde. - "Thank you..."

The brunette turns her head towards the source of such wonderful voice...

Emily. - "Huh...?"

The blonde does what she has never done before, she stops reading just to establish a conversation with Emily. The girl closes her book, she takes a sip of her coffee and, turns her head just to look at Emily in the eyes and, the brunette held her breath briefly because the blue eyes of the girl, it literally took her breath away...

The blonde. - "Thank you for sitting at my side, I was afraid that creepy dude was going to sit at my side..."

Emily wants to say so many things, but, she just nods with a goofy smile, she can't believe that her perfect girl is talking to her. And, the blonde hasn't stopped to surprise the brunette because she says...

The blonde. - "I'm Alison, and, you...?"

Emily blushes. - "Huh? Oh... ah... I... I'm Em... Emily..."

Alison smiles. - "Nice to meet you, Emily..."

Emily blushes a lot, she's already on cloud 9, her name sounds so beautiful when it comes from Alison's lips...

Alison. - "It's nice to finally put a name to your face..."

Emily. - "Huh?"

Alison. - "Well, I've noticed that you're always taking the same bus than me..."

Emily smiles like a fool, she can't believe that the blonde has noticed her too...

Alison. - "You always sit two seats behind me on the left..." (She blushes and, says with a nervous voice) "Please don't think I'm creepy... It's just an observation..."

The brunette chuckles, if someone was creepy, it was definitely not Alison, that's what Emily thinks. The blonde smiles, Emily has a beautiful laugh, and, just like that their world changes for better...

 _(Some days later, at the bus stop)_

Emily. - "You're late today..."

Alison sighs. - "I know, there was a big waiting queue in the coffee shop..." (she gives her extra coffee to Emily and, says) "Here, I brought you an americano, you said the other day that it was your favorite..."

Emily blushes, she can't believe that Alison remembers what she said the other day. The brunette takes the coffee and, says 'thank you'. Like every day, they talk, it's a light talk, but, it's the best thing in their day. During their talk while they wait for the bus, Emily notices how Alison is constantly yawning...

Emily. - "Bad night...?"

The bus arrives and, they get in, when Alison replies...

Alison. - "Awful night, I couldn't sleep all night, the griffin of my kitchen is always dripping water, and, the sound of the leak doesn't let me sleep...

Emily. - "Ooh..." (She looks at the tired look of Alison and, says) "Why don't you take a little nap on the bus...?"

Alison blushes. - "What?"

Emily pats her shoulder and, says. - "C'mon, just close your eyes, I'll wake you up when we get to your stop..."

The blonde takes a moment to consider Emily's proposition, and, without thinking it too much, the blonde nods...

Alison smiles. - "Okay... Thank you..." (She leans over Emily's arm and mumbles while she closes her eyes) "You're really kind..."

Emily just smiles with the compliment. The blonde clings on the brunette, and, Emily leans her head over Alison's head while she mentally prays to have more moments like this one...

 _(Another day in Alison's apartment)_

Alison. - "Are you sure you know what you're doing...?"

The blonde was skeptical while Emily was trying to repair the griffin of Alison's kitchen.

Emily says while she moves the clamps. - "Relax. What is the worst thing that can happen?"

And, as soon as those words drop out of Emily's mouth, a huge jet of water rinses the girls...

Alison. - "You were saying...?"

Emily chuckles. - "Ooops..."

It took them lots of towels and, efforts to shoot it down, the jets of water stopped, but, everything got soaked, especially the girls. Emily blushes a lot while she stares at the soaked blonde, the wet clothes shows off the underwear of the blonde...

Emily looks down, trying to don't over look, but, she does more than look when, Alison tries to walk, but, slip off because of the wet floor...

Alison screams while she falls forwards. - "Emily!"

The blonde falls over Emily and, the brunette catches her, wrapping her arms around the perfect waist of the blonde...

Alison looks up at Emily and, smiles. - "You caught me..."

Emily smiles. - "Always..."

They stare at each other in the eyes, and, both girls smile at each other, feeling the butterflies flitting free on their stomach...

 _(Some days later, at the bus stop)_

Alison. - "So, next week it's thanksgiving..."

Emily nods. - "Yeah..."

Alison. - "Do you've plans for that day...?"

Emily smirks. - "If by plans, you mean to order pizza and, watches TV the entire day with my roomie Hanna, then, yes, I've "plans"..."

Both girls chuckle, and, Alison interlaces their arms, oh yeah, they interlace arms and, leans over each other arms now, it's a 'thing' for them right now...

Alison. - "So, if those are your plans, you should come to my place, I could cook a real meal, not a free delivery food, and, we could celebrate thanksgiving..."

Emily blushes a lot, she drops her jaw open, just having Alison's invitation is already a good reason to be thankful, but, the brunette can't say 'yes' right away because despite how much she wants to say 'yes', she's not completely alone...

Emily. - "I can't leave Hanna alone on thanksgiving. We have been friends like forever, and..."

Alison cuts her off. - "So, she will be your +1..."

Emily. - "Huh?"

Alison. - "She should come too. I'm planning to cook a big turkey this year since my cousin Spencer and, my BFF Aria are going to be there, but, I know them too well, we will never be able to finish that turkey by ourselves..."

Emiliy smirks. - "Oh, don't worry about the leftovers, if I bring Hanna, there will not be any leftover what so ever..."

Once again, they chuckle and, like that their 1st holiday together gets scheduled...

 _(Thanksgiving at Alison's place)_

Hanna licks her lips and, rubs her belly. - "God! That was delicious. I can't believe that Emily finally got herself a girl who can cook!" (She rises her glass and, says) "That's a thing to be thankful, really..."

Emily blushes and spits out the water she was drinking while Alison blushes a lot too. Looking at their red faces, the other girls on the table says...

Spencer. - "So, you're a couple...?"

Alison blushes. - "What?!"

Aria. - "So, that's why you've been in such good mood these days, Ali..."

Emily chuckles nervously. - "No, this is a misunderstanding, this..." (She looks at Hanna and, playfully hits Hanna's arm when she scolds her) "This is your fault Hanna! Look at what you just did!"

Hanna shrugs. Spencer stares at Emily, up and down, while her interrogation starts...

Spencer. - "Have you any criminal record?"

Emily. - "Huh?!"

Alison. - "Spence! Don't start...!"

Spencer ignores her cousin, she stares at Emily and, tapes her fingers over the table, waiting for the answer to her question...

Spencer. - "Don't lie to me. I can check it down, I'm an attorney after all..."

Alison.- "Spencer!"

Emily gasps, her mouth is open, she's intimidated by this brunette. So afraid to give a good impression, the brunette is taking a long time to reply, so, her BFF comes to the rescue...

Hanna. - "She has no criminal record, her only crime is to be so damn kind. She's always trying to help others, she doesn't get wasted at parties, she's a very hard worker, when her Dad died, she dropped college to pay the bills; right now she has lots of part-time jobs. She sends money to her mom in Rosewood and, she's saving money too, to pay the tuition for nursing school. Yeah, she wants to be a nurse, because she loves to help others, and, makes them feel better..."

Alison smiles, Emily is really kind...

Hanna. - "She doesn't smoke, she takes care of everyone she cares about: her mom, me. She's Aquarius, she has dated just 2 girls before Alison..." (She looks at Alison and, says) "But, don't worry Ali, her purity hasn't been touched, she's saving it for marriage, that's what she says..."

Emily blushes. - "Hanna!"

Alison chuckles and, blushes a lot. Hanna keeps talking, revealing everything she knows about Emily and, Spencer looks at Emily up and down when she says with a nods...

Spencer. - "Okay, I approve..." (She looks at Alison and, says) "You should bring her for Xmas, your mom will be thrilled to find out that you're seeing someone like her... does she know about Emily...?"

Emily blushes. - "What?! This is a terrible misunderstanding, I..."

Alison cuts her off. - "My mom knows about Emily..."

Emily blushes more. - "What?"

The blonde blushes, she can't look at Emily in the eyes, right now. Playing with the food on her plate, she mumbles with a shy voice...

Alison. - "I kinda told my mom, that I've feelings for someone..." (She smiles) "Someone very nice, very kind, someone who has the most beautiful laugh that I've ever heard, someone who's always listening to everything I say, someone who brings a smile to my face each time that I think about this person and..."

The blonde keeps rambling about how she's feeling and, Emily pouts sad, not catching the hint that the blonde was talking about her...

Hanna playfully hits Emily's arm and, says. - "Don't look sad, she's talking about you..."

Emily blushes. - "Really...?"

Everyone chuckles when they see how clueless Emily is...

Alison nods. - "Yes, really. I'm talking about you, about how much I like you, really like you..."

The brunette blushes more and, smiles like a fool...

Emily giggles. - "I... I like you too..."

Both girls stare at each other with big smiles and, lots of blush on their cheeks. They never thought that they would declare their feelings like this, but, they don't regret it...

Aria. - "Awww, this is so damn cute!" (She rises her glass and, says) "Alison finally fall in love with someone and, she will finally lose her V-card! That's a reason to be thankful!"

Alison blushes. - "Aria!"

Aria shrugs. - "What? It's not a lie that you've been waiting to fall in love to have sex..."

Alison hides her red face between her hands, everybody chuckles, and, Emily just bites her lips while she stares at the blonde... she's definitely the perfect girl for her...

 _(Some weeks later, in Hanna & Emily's apartment)_

Alison. - "I can't believe that all this time you've been taking the bus, just to stare at me..."

Emily mumbles with shame. - "I know... it's creepy, I'm sorry..."

Alison kisses Emily's cheek and, smiles. - "It's the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me..." (She pecks Emily's lips and, says) "Thank you..."

Emily giggles and, blushes like a fool...

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "OMG! You're disgusting adorable!" (She throws them popcorns when she says) "Stop being so lovely and, sit to see the movie!"

It has been an entire week since Alison has been Emily's girlfriend, and, the brunette is thankful that she found the guts to ask Alison out, because it has the best thing she has ever done in her entire life...

Hanna smirks when she pushes 'play' on the DVD remote control. - "It's a horror movie..."

Alison hugs Emily and, pouts. - "Not again..."

Emily looks at her BFF and, mumbles a 'thank you', Hanna just nods with a big smirk. Alison doesn't like scary movies, but, Emily loves how Alison clings on her when she's scared, so it's far fair to say that now, Emily loves scary movies... The moves starts and Alison jumps on Emily's lap, burying her face on Emily's neck. And, Emily looks up, and, mumbles a 'thank you' to whoever is up there, because the brunette is really thankful for having Alison in her life...

 _(Xmas at the DiLaurentis)_

Jessica opens the door and says. - "You're here, finally!" (She hugs Alison and, says with a big smile) "I'm so happy that you could make it for the Holidays!"

Alison smiles. - "Me too..." (She breaks the hug and, says while she points out towards the brunette who's behind her) "I brought Emily with me..."

Emily stretches her arm and, says with a shy voice. - "Hi, I mean, hello! I mean... thank you for taking me over, Ms. DiLaurentis..."

Jessica's face is hard to read, that's what Emily thinks, she's sweating a lot, not sure if she's going to make a good impression, but, all her worries vanish when...

Jessica. - "Please, Emily, call me, Jessica, we're family now..."

Emily smiles

Alison blushes. - "Mom! We're not married!"

Jessica teases. - "And, what are you waiting? Seriously, honey, look at her, she's gorgeous, you better put a ring on her finger before she runs away..."

Emily chuckles

Alison blushes. - "Mom!"

The three of them were on the porch of the house when someone emerges to the scene...

Hanna says with the mouth filled with food. - "Oh, you're finally here. What took you so long?" (She looks at what she's eating and, says) "Emily, you need to taste this pie, it's fucking delicious!"

Spencer playfully hits Hanna's head. - "Hey! Language!"

Hanna rolls her eyes and, Emily smiles, surprised to see Hanna, but, it looks like the DiLaurentis invited, and, she's not the only guest...

Emily. - "Mom...?" (She steps inside the house and, hugs her mother when she says) "What are you doing here?"

Kenneth appears and, says. - "Xmas is to spend with the entire family..."

Jessica. - "So, since you accepted to spend Xmas with us, Emily, we thought we should invite your family too, to spend the holidays with us..."

Hanna smiles. - "They paid us the flight ticket!"

Emily smiles, Alison is kind and, it looks like Alison's parents are kind too. Xmas has been always the favorite day of the year for Emily, even after the death of her Dad, Xmas was always special for Emily. And, it looks like this Xmas was going to be extremely special...

 _(At night in Alison's room)_

Alison. - "Are you sure...? I mean, you said that you wanted to wait till marriage and..."

Emily. - "Don't you want to...?"

Alison nods. - "I want to, really want to..."

They look at each other and, Emily softly caresses Alison's cheek while she leans over the blonde and, whispers...

Emily. - "So, we both want to make love..."

The blonde blushes and bites her lips, she clings hard on Emily's arms when she says...

Alison. - "I'm scared... this is my 1st time, I don't know how to do this..."

Emily. - "I'm scared too, this is my 1st time too, and, I don't want to hurt you..."

Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek and, says with a big smile. - "You could never hurt me, you're too kind..."

The brunette smiles, she's blushing a lot and, her cheeks blush even more when Alison drops off her clothes, revealing her naked body...

Emily. - "Wow... you're so beautiful..."

Alison. - "Really...?"

Emily nods and, with the help of the blonde she gets naked too. They look at their naked bodies and, then, they look at each other in the eyes when they say for the 1st time...

Alison smiles. - "I love you, Emily..."

Emily smiles. - "I love you too, Ali..."

They have zero experience, they were newbies in the sex field, but, somehow, their bodies knew exactly what to do to make themselves feel good, once both of them are in bed, under the sheets...

Alison moans. - "Emily..."

Emily moans. - "Ali..."

They give their bodies and their hearts to each other. And, sometimes it hurt, but, it also felt good, really good, so good that they fell asleep with a big smile while their naked bodies stay tangled. Yeah, Xmas is definitely the best day of the year for Emily, and, it will keep going, to be magical and special, every year...

 _(Some years later, Thanksgiving at the Fields house)_

Jessica smiles. - "Thank you for taking us in, Pam..."

Pam smiles. - "Well this year, it was my turn, and, I'm happy to have the house filled with..." (She looks at the car who's parking at the entrance of the house and, says) "With love..."

Kenneth smiles. - "They're here..."

The doors of the car open, two little girls jump out of the car and the three of them hear the noisy smiles of their grandkids, and, a big smile appear on their faces...

Alison. - "Girls! Don't run, you can hurt yourself..."

Emily says while she grabs the bags. - "Lilly, Grace, obey to what your mom is saying..."

The little twins pouts but they obey to their moms. Till they see their grandparents, and, rush towards them...

Lilly smiles. - "Granpa!"

Grace. - "Grannies!"

The three grandparents hold the twins in a big hug, Alison join to the big family's hug and, Emily smiles at what has become her big family. She's thankful for so many things, but, the one thing she will always be grateful is to have fallen in love with Alison DiLaurentis.

 ** _*THE END*_**


	46. Secret Santa

**Hi again, I hope you're having great holidays. Now, one of you asked for a Xmas shot. And, here's, a little late lol, but, I hope you like it.**

 **Best wishes for 2019!**

* * *

 ** _(In 7th grage, in Alison's room)_**

 _Alison. - "C'mon, Emily don't be shy... just tell me, you're my secret Santa, right?"_

 _The little brunette steps forwards, she sits at the side of her friend and nods without looking up, she's too shy, and, Alison just bites her lips, she doesn't know why, but, she loves this side of the brunette..._

 _Alison. - "So... what will you get me...?"_

 _Emily mumbles. - "It's a secret... you've to wait till Xmas..."_

 _Alison pouts, she does everything she can to compel the brunette to talk, after all, she's the leader of the group, but, Emily doesn't say a word. No matter how hard it's to resist those blue eyes..._

 _Alison rolls her eyes. - "Fine! Don't tell me, but, just because of that, I'll not tell you what I got you for Xmas, either..."_

 _Emily says, surprised. - "You're my secret Santa, too?!"_

 _The blonde nods with her typical Alison DiLaurentis's look, and, for a reason Emily can't figure out yet, her cheeks blush a lot, they always flush with just one look of Alison..._

 _Alison dangerously trespasses Emily's personal space and says with a predator's voice. - "I don't know what you'll get me, but, I know what I want now..."_

 _Emily. - "Huh? What do you mean...? Wh...?"_

 _The brunette has no idea of what the blonde was talking about till she gasps, in shock, when she feels the soft lips of Alison on her. Emily blushes a lot, so much, she freezes, she's speechless and she was having a hard time to process what was happening. She wasn't the only one having a problem to process what was happening. Alison was more conflicted than the brunette, the blonde will always deny it, but, this kind of impulsive behavior is something that just Emily makes her do... Alison doesn't know why, she can't understand why she wanted so badly to kiss her, but, now that she did it, all she can think about, it's when she will do it again..._

 _It was a peck on the lips, nothing too long, nothing too naughty, but, it was perfect, it was sweet, it was tender... it was all they ever wanted for their 1st kiss..._

 _Alison slowly pulls back and smirks when she sees the red face of Emily..._

 _Emily mumbles. - "That was my 1st kiss..."_

 _It was also the 1st kiss for Alison, but, the blonde will never say it..._

 _Emily mumbles while she softly touches her lips. - "You took my 1st kiss..."_

 _The blonde smiles with proud, she got Emily's 1st kiss, she's happy for it, but, somehow, she feels guilty too, because she can see that this was an important thing for Emily, and, like always, she took it without asking permission or without putting in consideration Emily's feelings; so, that's why she says..._

 _Alison. - "Well, since I stole something important for you... I promise I'll compensate you for it..."_

 _Emily. - "How...?"_

 _Alison. - "Hmmm..." (An idea appears in her mind and says) "Oh! I got it, I'll always be your secret Santa! I'll always give you a gift... no matter what..."_

 _Emily pouts, not sure if this will compensate the loss of her 1st kiss, but, since she doesn't really regret having her 1st kiss with Alison, she just nods with a smile..._

 ** _(Actual time, in California)_**

It was already a year since she dropped out school, no one knows it, no one knows that she's out of cash, no one knows that she has been sleeping on the couch of a friend for weeks now, no one knows she has been struggling with life since her father died. Emily sighs deeply, she was doing her part-time job as a bartender, counting the few dollars she got today as a tip, and, the brunette gulps hard when she realizes that once again, she will be out of money before the end of the month.

What options does she have...? What should she do? She got the idea of selling her eggs, but, even if she does it, she will not get the cash, right away, so, what else does she have to sell...? After work, when she gets in the little studio of her friend, she opens the only box she has with the little things she has with her. Nothing valuable except...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali..."

The brunette mumbles the name of the person who gave her the snow ball. She could sell it, she could get some bucks from it, but...

Emily puts it down and says. - "No, I can't sell this..."

The brunette doesn't want to sell it, she has already sold off the other gifts that Alison always sends her for Xmas. The bracelets, the perfumes... Emily smiles to herself, she can't believe that after all, Alison keeps sending her Xmas gifts every year... every year...

Emily. - "Crap! That's it!"

The brunette takes her jacket and rushes towards the building where she was living before. Since it's Xmas season, she expects to see if by any chance, Alison sent earlier her gift and when she gets to talk with the guardian of the building, she smiles realizing she wasn't wrong...

The man. - "This arrived for you, but, you left without giving us your new address, we weren't sure where to send it, so, it's really good that you came by..."

The brunette nods and she smiles when she gets the box. Like always, Alison doesn't go simple in her gifts and Emily smiles while she sees the astonishing rolex she got this year...

Emily mumbles with tears. - "Oh, Ali..."

This will get her enough money to survive a long time, but, Emily gulps hard, still feeling guilty of selling it. It's funny how we might be so desperate, but, surviving is a cruel game no one gets a free pass just like that, and, Emily was sure she was going to get a free pass in a long, very long time...

Thanks to the money of the rolex, she could finally get a decent meal, buy a new pair of sneakers since the one she had, it had already a big hole. The brunette smiles when she looks at her new pair of sneakers, she gets out of the store and her smile vanishes when she sees her surroundings. Families, happy families doing the Xmas shopping. A big nostaslic feeling spreads inside her heart, her 1st impulse is to call her mom, but, she doesn't do it, Pam will ask her to come for the Holidays, and, she can't face her mom... at least not yet... So, what to do when you feel this nostalgic feeling for friends & family...?

 ** _(In Rosewood)_**

Alison was decorating her house, Cece was supposed to come this year, she wasn't going to pass Xmas alone, and, she should feel happy, but, she really feels like crap. Is she really so desperate for having someone in her life that she just got her crazy sister out for just one night...?! Alison sighs deeply, she can't believe how her life has turned down; from being surrounded always for followers, for people who idolized as the Queen Bee she was, now... now, she has no one... no one... even Pepe has left her...

Alison clears her tears while she remembers her dear dog that past away. It was already years since her loyal friend left her side, but, it still hurts, it will always hurt. The blonde is so taking by the emotions of the memories of the past that she doesn't realize that her phone has been ringing till she almost loses the call...

Alison on the phone. - "Hello...?"

No one replies from the other side, the blonde has just heard a breathing, but, she could recognize that breathing anywhere... anytime...

Alison smiles on the phone. - "Emily...?"

Emily on the phone. - "How did you know it was me...?"

Alison smirks on the phone. - "Please, I'm Alison DiLaurentis, I've that kind of powers..."

Both girls chuckle, and, they smile a big time, hearing each other's voice, it really brings something back to their empty lives...

Alison mumbles on the phone. - "Happy Holidays..."

Emily smiles on the phone. - "Thanks... you too... happy holidays. Thanks for the gift too... I... I didn't send you anything but..."

The blonde smiles, hearing Emily's voice is the best gift she could get...

Alison on the phone. - "You don't need to send me anything, it's me who made the promise to always give you something... don't you remember...?"

How could she forget? How could she forget her 1st kiss...? Emily smiles, recalling that day as if it was yesterday...

Emily mumbles on the phone. - "I can't believe that you kept your promise..."

Alison chuckles with a bitter voice. - "I know... how rare from me, isn't?"

Emily on the phone. - "I didn't mean to offend you, I..."

Alison cuts her off. - "I know..." (deep breath) "I've broken so many promises, but, I'm glad that at least I'm able to keep this promise alive..."

Emily smiles and she can't see it, since she's in another state, but, Alison is smiling too...

Alison on the phone. - "Anyway... how have you been...? Your mom showed me your graduation's photos... you looked very nice..."

Emily gulps hard, all those photos are fake, but, she can't reveal that...

Alison says on the phone. - "Your mom told me that you got a nice job in California, and, I'm pretty sure you've a great life there, but..."

Emily mumbles with a bitter voice. - "Yeah, sure... the best times of my life..."

It was an ironic comment, the blonde could feel it, she could sense that something was off, but, she didn't dare to ask... at least not about that...

Alison asks on the phone. - "But, I was wondering... are you coming to see your mom for Xmas...?"

Emily sadly says on the phone. - "No..."

Alison sadly says on the phone. - "Oh..."

The call gets mute for some minutes, each girl looks too sad to say a word...

Emily says on the phone. - "I'm staying here for Xmas... in California, I'll probably work that day..."

Of course she will work, it's on Xmas eve when she can get more generous tips...

Emily asks on the phone. - "And, you? What are your plans for this Xmas?"

Alison replies on the phone. - "Me?" (She chuckles with a bitter voice, she takes a big sip of the bottle of wine, she has near her and says) "Well, I'm so pathetic that I'll spend Xmas with Charlotte and her doctor..."

Emily frowns. - "WHAT?!"

Alison explains the situation, and, Emily knows that one of the reasons that Alison stood in Rosewood, it was to take care of Cece, but, having Cece... having -A around Alison in Xmas... alone... it doesn't feel right for Emily... so that's why...

 ** _(In Xmas Eve)_**

Alison hears the knocking of her door, she rushes, thinking that it was Elliot with Cece, but, when she opens the door, she gasps in shock when she sees...

Emily says with a shy voice. - "Hi..."

It was a bad idea to come without an invitation? It was wrong to be here? Emily asks herself so many questions, and for a brief moment she regrets her impulsive action to come till...

Alison hugs her with lots of affection and says with tears in her eyes. - "This is the best Xmas gift I could wish for...!"

Emily smiles and she hugs her back. This was the right call, that's what Emily thinks while both girls hug under the frame door...

Alison looks up and mumbles. - "Mistletoe..."

Emily looks up. - "Huh?" (She breaks the hug) "Oh..."

They stare at each other in the eyes, and, Alison hesitates to go for it, but, after all, it's just a tradition, right? So, there's no harm in it, right...?

With a little of hesitation, Alison leans forwards and Emily does the same, their lips find each other and for a moment, both girls find themselves believing in magic, once again...

The idea of coming to Rosewood in Xmas, it was to protect Alison if Cece was planning to do something. After all, Emily is Alison's killer, but, when the guests arrive and Alison invites too, Pam, well, everything becomes more awkward than expected...

Pam. - "Emy, why you didn't tell me you were coming...?!"

Emily has no words to say, she just rubs her neck, she doesn't want to talk, and, Alison can notice it, so, she asks Pam's help to settle the table, Emily mutters a 'thank you' and Alison just nods with a big smile. Everything is ready, and, everyone approaches to sit, but, when Elliot tries to sit beside Alison, the blonde takes away the chair from him and says...

Alison. - "No..."

Dr. Rollins has been trying to get into Alison's heart for months, when they talked about this Xmas dinner, he thought that he had her in the pocket already, but, now he realizes that's not true...

Alison pats the seat and says. - "Emily, sit at my side, please?"

Emily nods, and, a big smirk appears on her lips when she sees the angry face of the doctor. This doctor wants something with Alison, Emily can tell, and somehow, she feels more than compelling to don't let that happen, like, never...

Alison leans her head on Emily's shoulder and says. - "I'm so glad that you're here..."

Emily smiles. - "Me too..."

Between all the awkwardness, it was a nice Xmas, the nicest that the girls have had in a long, very long time...

 ** _(At night in Alison's room)_**

Emily says while she makes the bed. - "This was nice..."

Alison nods. - "It was..."

The blonde tries to don't be so obvious, but, Emily notices how Alison is checking her butt, her legs, her entire body and Emily just chuckles...

Emily smirks. - "Stop, eye fucking me..."

Alison blushes. - "What?! NO! I'm not..." (She sees how Emily is looking at her and she rolls her eyes) "You know, I liked you more when you were all shy..."

Emily chuckles

Alison gets in bed. - "Is it okay for you to stay with me...? Are you sure you don't want to go back with your mom...?"

Emily shakes her head and says while she gets in bed with Alison. - "I'll be honest, I came here to keep an eye on you..."

Alison frowns

Emily looks down at her hands and says. - "I... well... I know you don't need protection, but... I don't know, when you told me that Cece was going to be free and with you tonight, I didn't want to leave you alone with her..."

Alison. - "She's not -A, Em, not anymore..."

Emily sighs deeply, she really doesn't believe it, and, deep down, Alison doesn't really believe it either, but...

Alison sighs deeply. - "She's my family, Em. If I'm not there for her, who will be there for her...?"

Somehow, Alison thinks she owes something to Cece and Emily can't understand why, but, she will not argue with Alison over this...

Emily tucks Alison under the sheets and says. - "Well, even if she's a saint now, I'll stay at your side, just to be sure you'll be okay..."

The blonde smiles, this is why she loves Emily so much, the brunette is always thinking of the others, taking care of her beloved, just like the old times...

Alison mumbles. - "So... if you want to protect me... can you... can you stay at my side, forever...?"

Emily blushes. - "Huh...?"

Ignore it, let it go, act like nothing is coming on, just like always... Alison's brain gives so many possibilities, and from an infinity of choices, Alison chooses the one that her heart dictated...

Alison sits on the bed and says while she holds Emily's hands. - "I have no right to ask, I've no right to even imagine to have you at my side, but..." (she locks her eyes with Emily and says) "Would you... would you stay with me... forever...?"

Emily has no idea of how she should process this request, but, when Alison leans towards her, when their lips softly touch, the only way she finds to reply it's making love with the blonde...

The ray of sun appears through the window and Emily slowly groans when she stretches in bed and feels so sore.

Alison pouts and hugs her tight. - "I don't wanna wake up..."

Emily chuckles, she softly kisses Alison's front-head and says. - "It's already 8am..."

Alison pouts. - "I don't get out of bed till past 10..."

Emily rolls her eyes, really, some things never change. Except...

Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek and says. - "This is real, right?"

Emily. - "Huh?"

Alison mumbles. - "You & me... this time, we're really making it real, right...?"

They stare at each other in the eyes, they have really never given a chance to whatever they feel for each other, and, it's scary, it's terrifying because no one really wants to mess it up. But, if they will really try to make it real, if they're really going for it, then, the 1st thing to do, it's to be 100% honest with each other...

Emily. - "There's something I need to tell you..."

Xmas is the season of the year where Emily allows herself to believe in the good, in the kindness of the rest of the world, and, for once, she wasn't wrong...

 ** _(A year after, in Xmas eve)_**

Alison says while she grabs the snowball that she gave Emily, years ago. - "I can't believe you couldn't sell this..."

Emily. - "I couldn't..." (She drops the lights on the floor and says) "Damn it!"

The blonde chuckles, it's cute to see Emily's mess, the brunette has been so worried to decorate the outside of the house, that she forgot to put the lights on the Xmas tree...

Alison puts down the snowball and says. - "Well, I'm glad you couldn't..."

The brunette feels Alison's stare and she looks at her, and, she smiles too. It's funny how everything has changed in a year. Emily moved in with Alison a year ago, it has been the best thing for the both of them. Yes, not everything has been perfect, Alison has still her temper and Emily is no longer the shy girl who always follows Alison's orders, but, somehow, they have made it work, and, now, neither of them want them to stop it, so...

Alison puts a little box in front of Emily and says. - "I got you something..."

Emily chuckles. - "Ali, I told you, you don't need to keep being my secret Santa. You don't owe me anything. Actually, I think I'm the one who owe you something, I mean, this year, you've helped me to deal with so many things: with my Dad's grief, with finishing school and getting a job in Roswood's high school as a the coach of the sharks of Rosewood..."

Alison smiles. - "Well, actually that part, I did it more for me than for you..." (She bites her lip) "I love to see you in a swimsuit..."

Emily chuckles, if at work, Alison will be always eye fucking her, she will not be able to focus on her work...

Alison softly holds Emily's hand and says. - "You've helped me too, Em. I mean, thanks to you, I realized that Elliot was actually Archer and that he and Cece were working on a plot against me..." (She shives) "I don't wanna think what would have happened if you didn't come for Xmas last year..."

Emily doesn't want to think about it either, the whole idea of Archer, putting his hands on Alison, it makes her sick, but, thanks god, she used the few bucks she had to make it, just in time...

Emily hugs her and says. - "I'll always be here to protect you..."

Alison smiles and they keep hugging till...

Emily. - "So, I got you a gift for Xmas too..."

Alison smiles. - "That sounds nice, but, open mine, 1st..."

The brunette thinks it's too early to open gifts, but, Alison is so eager that the brunette just opens the little box and gasps in shock...

Emily. - "OMG! This is my grandma's ring?!"

Alison takes the ring and says while she holds Emily's hand. - "Over the years, I've been your secret Santa, always looking a way to compensate you for stealing your 1st kiss... and now... I think I found the best way to compensate you..."

Emily smiles

Alison. - "So, what do you say...? Would you...?"

Emily cuts her off and says. - "YES!"

Alison smiles, she puts the ring on Emily's finger and smiles.

Nothing compares to this, of this kind of gift in Xmas, but, even if Alison thought that this was going to be the last time that she gave something to Emily like a secret Santa... she was wrong...

 ** _(Xmas Eve, some years later...)_**

The doctor. – "Push! Alison push!"

Alison. – "No, I can't! I can't do this…"

Emily holds one of her hands and says. – "Come on, Ali, just push…"

Alison shakes her head and sighs with pain. – "No, no, no… I can't… it hurts… it hurts…"

Emily says while she rubs Alison's back. – "You can do this Ali… you can do this…"

Alison looks at her wife and she smiles while she grips on her hand tighter. A wave of bravery empowers Alison's body and the blonde screams as hell while she pushes. One last push and they hear the screams of the babies…

Emily smiles. – "OMG!"

The doctor. – "You've two very healthy girls… do you want to hold them?"

Emily nods and grabs a baby in her arms. The other baby is offered to Alison but, the blonde is hesitating to hold them…

Doctor. – "Something wrong…?"

Alison mumbles. – "I… I... I don't know how to do this…"

Emily gulps sad and looks down at the baby she's holding. Alison can feel all the piercing looks of everyone looking at her, she hates when everybody is looking at her like that, but, she doesn't feel like a mom… she wasn't supposed to be the mom, she's bad, she's evil, she's so afraid to hold the babies and screw them up, but, all she needed to surpass her fears was one person…

Emily takes the baby on her arms and smiles to the baby. – "Hey baby girl…"

The baby smiles too, and with the baby in her arms; Emily gets closer to Alison, showing her the baby…

Emily. – "Listen to me, little baby girl, I'll introduce you someone very important, someone who has been taking care of you for the last 9 months, someone who has literally pushed her body to the limits just to bring you here, with us…" (She approaches the baby to Alison and says) "Baby, this is Alison, the woman who brought you to this world… isn't she pretty?"

Alison rolls her eyes and blushes. – "I look horrible right now…"

Emily smiles and says while she tries to put the baby on Alison's arm. – "Someone wants to meet you…"

Alison shakes her head. – "No, I… I can't…"

Emily chuckles. – "She doesn't bite, Ali… unless it's called for…"

Alison chuckles

Emily says while she puts the baby on Alison's arms. – "Just try…"

Alison panics. – "I can hurt her…"

Emily. – "You'll not…"

Alison. – "I don't know how to hold her…"

Emily smiles. – "You're just doing it…"

Alison looks at the baby, the baby looks at her and when their eyes meet, one connection is done. All you need is one connection…

Alison smiles. – "OMG! She's so pretty! She's prettier than I'm…"

The baby chuckles, she shows, to Alison, the brighter smile Alison has ever seen before and at that moment, Alison knew… what was the true love of a mother…

Alison mumbles. – "You'll be so loved…"

Emily smiles. – "Yes, they will..."

Alison hugs the baby and says to the baby with a big smile. – "I love you so much, you complete me…"

Emily smiles and says while she stares at her little babies. - "Ali, you keep giving me so many gifts..."

Alison smiles and both girls hold their twins with lots of affection.

 _ **(Some days later)**_

Alison says with a bubbly smile. – "To whom belong these tiny feet, huh?"

The twins babble and chuckle while the blonde pretends eating their tiny feet. It's funny how much love she should feel for these two little humans. Alison is on cloud 9 with the babies and the best part, the babies love her too. The blonde was so entranced on the babies that she didn't notice when someone got in the room…

Spencer smiles. – "This mama 'thing', it looks really good in you…"

Alison looks at her and blushes. – "Spencer…? Hi… I… uhmm… thank. How...?"

Someone else enters into the hospital room and says when she offers two teddy bears to the babies and caresses their cheek…

Aria. – "How are you feeling?"

Alison. – "Aria?!"

The brunettes are not the only one who arrived, Hanna gets in, too, with Emily at her side...

Emily. - "I gave them the news..."

The blonde smiles, she hasn't seen the girls since the wedding, and, how time flies fast...

Hanna. - "So, how are you feeling...?"

Alison. - "I'm fine... Still a little sore, but…" (She looks at the babies and smiles) "Happy… really happy…"

Spencer. – "Can we hold them?"

Alison. – "Of course, please…"

The girls happily hold them and the bond between them, it came so naturally…

Aria smiles. - "Oh Ali, they are beautiful, you should be proud of yourself..."

Alison holds Emily's hand and says with a big smile. – "Well… with you, I already feel like I'm the best woman in the world…"

Emily smiles and she softly kisses her wife while their friends are hugging the twins...

Xmas season, the moment of the year where everything glows, when the magic becomes real, when everything is good and wonderful, the moment of the year, when dreams come true...

 ** _(Some years later, in Xmas Eve)_**

Emily says loudly. - "Girls! Hurry up! Grandma is waiting for us!" (She looks at her watch and says) "What it's taking you so long...?"

Alison says while she goes downstairs. - "You can't hurry up our beauty process, Em..."

The brunette rolls her eyes, the twins may get Alison's sense of fashion, and, the brunette is not ready to deal with 3 blondes who take hours to get ready...

Emily. - "We will be late..."

Alison. - "It's okay, the Xmas dinner starts at 7... we're just 10 mn from your mom's house, it's fine..."

Emily sighs deeply, it's already 7pm, but, for Alison, arriving past 7, it's acceptable. After a few minutes of waiting, the twin came down, looking beautiful like always...

Lilly. - "I'm ready!"

Grace. - "Me too!"

Emily smiles and she says while she opens the door to the family. - "Okay, let's go..."

The girls go out 1st and while they rush to the car, they talk about all the presents that they expect to receive this year. Their conversation about presents, it reminders something to Alison...

Alison gasps. - "OMG! I forgot to get your gift from the store!"

Emily chuckles, and, she softly kisses Alison's lips when she says. - "It's okay, you already gave me a big present..."

Alison frowns. - "Really? When...? What present...?"

Emily points out towards the twins and says. - "Them..." (She hugs Alison and says) "This... you, our family, our home... your heart... your love..."

Alison smiles

Emily. - "I don't need more presents from the Secret Santa, this is enough..."

And, Alison smiles because the brunette was right... after all, all we really need to survive is one person you truly love and who truly loves us back…

 ** _THE END_**


	47. In love with the Beast - 1

**Hi U! So, let begin this 2019 with a mini emison story. Now, I'm not sure how many chapter I'll do for this, but, let's hope you like it :)**

 **Inspired by the classic beauty & the beast, this story has nothing to do with the plot of PLL tv series. This chapter is short, but, I promise to make the next one bigger! Thank you in advance if you can leave a review!**

 **NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place, I hope it's clear...**

* * *

 ** _In love with the Beast - 1_**

Once upon a time, in a faraway little town, a young girl lived in a shining mansion in the middle of the forest of Rosewood…

Hanna looks around and mumbles. - "Every time I'm impressed by your huge house..."

Alison corrects her. - "It's a mansion, Han..."

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Potato... patato..."

Alison's gaze is lethal, and, Hanna gulps hard, she should know better before contradicting her Queen Bee...

Aria looks at her watch and says. - "We should leave now or we will be late for school..."

Alison says while she keeps making her make up. - "Relax Ar, you're with me... even if we arrive late, no one will dare to say a word about it..."

The girls look at each other, Alison is right, even the principal of the school is afraid of the teenager blonde...

Spencer. - "So, in other subjects... for your 15th birthday... what is the plan...?"

Alison says with a pretentious voice. - "The usual, my big party with just the elite..."

Yes, Alison DiLaurentis was the head of the Elite in Rosewood. And, although she had everything her heart desired, the blonde was spoiled, selfish, and unkind...

 ** _(At Rosewood's school)_**

Treated like royalty, Alison smiles when the students clear the hallway just for her. The blonde struts in the middle of the hallways, like the Queen Bee she's. She rules this school... this is her kingdom and no one equals her beauty, no one matches her bitchiness, no one dares to even considerate to level up at Alison's level. The last time someone tried to do that, the time when Jenna tried to take Alison's throne away from her, well, let's say that the young girl payed a high price for her boldness...

Aria mumbles. - "I talked with my mom, it looks like Jenna and her family moved out..."

Alison smirks. - "Really?"

Aria nods

Alison smiles with pride. - "Well, good..."

Spencer snaps. - "Good?! How can you think it's good?! She's blind now!"

Alison. - "She played with fire... she saw it coming..."

Spencer. - "We made her blind, ALISON!"

Alison snaps angrily. - "And, who's at fault for that? You said that no one was in the house..."

Spencer gulps hard, she blames herself too, for not checking if someone was there before putting the fireworks on the entrance of the house...

Alison. - "And, that's nothing compared to what I can do next to whoever tries to mess up with me!"

The blonde stares at Spencer, just one glaze, it's enough to shut up the young Hastings. It's useless to scold her cousin, that's what Spencer thinks...

Spencer mumbles. - "You were a kind little girl... I wonder what happened to that kind little girl..."

Yes, a long time ago, Alison was kind, she was humble, she was... _her._.. her own true self, but, in the DiLaurentis house, you can't be yourself, you can't be kind, kindness is for the weaks, modesty is for the poor, and, according to her parents, Alison has to be an alpha, she has to be cold, tenacious, she has to do whatever she needs to do to rule the world and put it at her feet... Yes, bitches don't just happen. They're made. By parents even more wicked than their offspring...

 ** _(At Alison's house)_**

Alison. - "I'm home..."

Like always, no answer... the blonde walks inside the big mansion, her parents are not there, like always. The last time she saw Kenneth and Jessica, her parents, it was in the Xmas dinner of their company. And, she was just there to pose in the pictures, yes, Alison's parents are too busy in their own lives: work, money, society events... there's no time for Alison.. there's no room to take care of Alison...

Yes, no one really cares about her, no one is there to offer her love, kindness... no one is there to guide her on becoming a decent person, and, that's why, Alison is the person she's right now...

Tears start to appear in Alison's eyes, the blonde clears them before they drop from her beautiful blue eyes, and, deciding to fill the hole in her heart with something. Alison uses her entire day on making the preparations of her birthday party...

It was one winter's night, when Alison's birthday party happened. The glamourous party was perfect, everything was perfect till...

Alison yells angrily. - "Watch out!"

The blonde looks angry because someone dropped soda on her dress...

Mona stammers. - "Oh God! Oh God! I'm sorry... so, so, so, sorry...!"

The little brunette tries to clean Alison's dress, but, it's useless, the damage is done, and, the little brunette gulps hard when she sees Alison's gaze...

Alison. - "I would never invite a freak like you! How you dare to crash into my party?!"

Everyone stays mute, no one has ever dared to crash at Alison's house without an invitation, and, fearing for the fury of the blonde, the guests walk away, leaving Alison with her minions alone with Mona...

Aria mumbles. - "Everyone left..."

The blonde groans angrily, Mona didn't just ruin her dress, she ruined her party, her birthday too! And, for that... she must pay...

Alison pushes Mona to the floor. - "How you dare to come here! Wearing that! You look like an old beggar woman with those clothes!"

The blonde humiliates Mona, in so many ways, tears fall from Mona's eyes, and, the other girls feel bad about it, but, no one dares to stop the blonde. Mona's tears provoke a smile on Alison's face, and, the blonde feels satisfied with her work...

Alison. - "I'm done with you... now, leave and never appear in front of me ever again..."

Mona. - "Before I leave, at least, let me give you my present..."

A single red rose, that was Mona's gift for Alison. And, with a bitter cold attitude, the blonde throw it away like it was nothing valuable...

Mona. - "Don't do that! It was a gift!"

Alison. - "And I'm repulsed by its haggard appearance..."

The rose was beautiful, but, Alison didn't care, she sneered at the gift and threw it away like if it was nothing. The blonde points out towards the door and yells...

Alison. - "OUT OF MY MANSION! NOW! I don't want freaks like you in my mansion!"

Mona warns. - "I may look like a nerd, I may look like a freak for you, but, don't be deceived by appearances, I'm more than what the eyes can reach..."

Alison mocks. - "Really? You?!" (Mocking laughs) "Who you want to trick...?!"

Mona tries to reach Alison with words, she tries to make her see that beauty is found within. And when Alison dismissed her again, Mona's nerdy appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

Spencer gasps. - "What the hell?!"

Hanna mumbles. - "What is happening?!"

Aria gulps. - "This isn't good..."

Alison is also surprised by the turns of the events, but, she keeps standing up, cold and stiff, like the cold heartless Queen Bee she's...

Mona. - "Apologize, Alison..."

Alison smirks. - "Me?" (She says with a serious voice) "Never..."

The girls try to convince Alison to apologize, but...

Mona. - "Stop it girls, it's too late for her and sadly, also, for you..."

Hanna frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Mona. - "There's no love in Alison's heart... no kindness. Her cruel and ugly attitude needs to be punished..."

The ugliness in Alison's soul was something that Mona has never seen before, but, despite Alison's appearance, Mona can see a tiny spark of hope, there's a tiny spark of tenderness in Alison's eyes. So, as punishment, Mona transformed Alison into a beast...

Mona enchants. - "Every day you'll be seen as the alpha you pretend to be... just at night, when there's no full moon, you will be able to show yourself..."

And like that, Mona places a powerful spell on the mansion, and all who ever was there that night...

(Sounds of wolf howl)

Hanna looks at her and says in shock. - "I'm fat!"

Spencer waves her hands and says with panic in her eyes. - "I can't see!"

Aria. - "My hair! My clothes! I look like a freaking nerd!" (She sees Alison's shadow going upstairs) "ALISON!"

The blonde confines herself inside her room. Mona picks the rose she offered to Alison...

Hanna whines. - "You made us ugly!"

Mona. - "I made a reality your worse fears..." (She puts the rose inside a crystal glass and says) "The rose is truly an enchanted rose, which will bloom until Alison's 18-first year. If she learns to love another person, truly love someone, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell will be broken..."

Aria. - "For all of us...?"

Mona nods

Spencer. - "And, what if she doesn't do it...? What if she's not capable of loving someone...? What if she really has no love in her heart...?"

Mona. - "Then, Alison will be doomed to remain a beast for all time, and, you'll be like this forever..."

Mona leaves, and, that was the last time they saw Mona... ever again...

Jessica arrives and says. - "What is coming on here...?" (She looks at the girls and frowns) "Ugh... what happened to you...?"

Kenneth appears. - "Where is Alison...?"

The girls try to explain everything to Alison's parents, they don't believe it, they don't believe a word of what they hear, but, when they walk upstairs and see the new form of her child... Jessica screams in horror and Kenneth just walk away from her...

Kenneth. - "I'm moving out... I'm done with this awful family..."

Jessica. - "I'm not staying here, either..."

Her parents turn their backs on her. Ashamed of her monstrous form, the beast ran into the forest and concealed herself in the dense forest...

The girls say loudly. - "ALISON! WAIT!"

Hidden in the forest & some times in her mansion, Alison DiLaurentis had never seen again in the public eye. Aria, Hanna and Spencer become Alison's only window to the outside world. Time went by pretty fast! And, the entire world forgot about Alison. The years passed, and, Alison & the girls fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	48. In love with the Beast - 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, it makes me really happy that you're loving this. Now, like it was mentioned in the last paragraph of the previous chapter, years went by, and, this chapter will start some years after the previous one.**

 **NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...**

 **I hope it's clear, and, I'll put some notes at the end of the chapter for some clarifications if it's necessary. Thank you if you've the time to leave a review, see u soon!**

* * *

 ** _In love with the Beast - 2_**

 ** _(In Alison's mansion)_**

Alison is in her room, she looks at her hands, and, even if she's a human right now, she groans angrily when she sees that her nails look more like claws, everyday, she's less and less human. The blonde shreds a big portrait she had... she can't look at how she looked in the past, it just makes her angry, frustrated...

Spencer yells from downstairs. - "Ali, we're here! If you don't show yourself, we will go upstairs!"

The blonde groans angrily, no one is allowed to put a foot in her room, no since her 15th birthday, but, she knows Spencer too well, if she doesn't face the girls, they will climb the stairs and look for her, so, despite her bad mood, she goes downstairs to where it was the living room, and, faces her friends...

Alison groans. - "I hate this!"

Hanna. - "You're not the only one... I've never worked out so much in my life, and, yet, I'm still fat... geez, I don't know why I bother to don't eat carbohydrates..." (She stares at her friends and says) "Look at me, I think I could eat my entire life just salad, and, I would still look fat... or what do you think...?"

Spencer says with a bitter voice. - "Well, I don't know, Hann, I can't really see you..." (She grips hard on her stick) "Maybe you can't look like a super model, but, at least you can look at yourself in the mirror..."

Aria & Hanna look down, feeling sorry for Spencer. And, even if Spencer can't see them, she can feel it, and, she hates, it, she hates when people feel sorry for her, she hates to be so pitiful, so, she snaps against the worse person she could choose...

Spencer snaps. - "And, you, Alison! What are you doing to remedy our situation...?"

Alison. - "What?!"

Spencer says angrily. - "We've been settling you blind dates with all the boys in Rosewood, and, what do you do...?! You just don't show up! How the hell do you plan to fall in love if you don't socialize with other people?!"

Alison. - "All the boys in this town are stupid morons! I could never fall for one of them!"

Hanna. - "So, what?! We have to stay with this curse forever?!"

Alison rolls her eyes, everyone stays in silence till one of the girls speaks...

Aria. - "Well, my mom told me the other day that when we start our senior year, there will be new students..."

Hanna. - "Really...?"

Aria nods. - "Yeah..."

Spencer snort. - "Maybe, we can make one of them fall for you... maybe one of the new students can be the one to break the spell... but, in any case, you've to give them a try..."

Aria nods. - "Yeah, Ali... you need to try and..."

Hanna. - "And, fall in love with one of the newbies, you know how to put people at your feet, it shouldn't be so hard to make someone to love you..."

Alison mumbles. - "Oh, it's not that easy..."

And, the blonde was right, love has been a word she has never been able to really understand. Her parents never thought her the meaning of that word. And, no matter how many romantic movies she had seen, Alison really don't understand what love really is... and, she sadly thinks that she will never understand that feeling at all...

Aria. - "Your 18th birthday is in a few months, Ali... we don't have lots of time..."

Alison sighs sadly, she knows they're right, the rose has already begun to wilt...

Spencer. - "Anyway, me and the girls, we will try to settle you with the newbies, and, this time, you better appear on the blind date, Alison! We really need to exploit the nights you can look like a normal human being, so, get ready to charm them when we tell you to meet them..."

Hanna looks at her watch. - "It's late, we should go home..."

The girls nod, and, before leaving the Queen Bee says...

Alison. - "Spence..."

Spencer turns her head towards the source of the voice and says. - "Yes...?"

Alison looks at her blind cousin and mumbles. - "I'm sorry that you're blind because of me..."

The blonde really meant it, and, Spencer smiles thinking that maybe Alison is capable of having feelings after all...

Spencer. - "Tomorrow is full moon, stay in the mansion. The rumors of wolves in the forest have increased, and, now, there's a bunch of hunters trying to kill them..." (She gulps) "I really don't want you to be hunted and killed like that..."

Alison smirks. - "After all, I've put you trough, you still care about me...?"

Spencer smirks. - "I need you alive to break the spell, so, yeah... I care..."

Alison smirks, maybe her parents left her behind, but, at least she still has her cousin, maybe the only familiar who really cares about her. The girls leave, they go back to their home, and, Alison stays alone in her big mansion. The mansion is no longer glamorous, everything is torn apart, now, it looks like a haunted mansion, and, Alison couldn't care less because days became years, and, right now, Alison has lost all hope to find love... for who could ever learn to love a beast like her...?

 ** _(The next day)_**

A car was driving towards Rosewood, a family was inside...

Pam. - "We're close...?"

Wayne. - "Almost..." (He looks through the rear mirror and asks) "How are you doing kids...? Excited to see our new home...?"

Noel rolls his eyes. - "We're no longer kids, Dad..." (He sighs) "And, I'm not really excited, we moved out just in the middle of the season..."

Pam. - "C'mon honey, I'm sure, there's also a soccer team here..."

Emily smirks. - "Yeah... and, maybe, here, you'll not suck so much..."

Noel whines. - "Hey! I don't suck!"

Emily laughs, and, both brothers playfully fight on the back seat of the car...

Wayne. - "Hey! Calm down! You're distracting me while I drive!"

Noel and Emily stay stiff and mumbles a 'sorry'. They finally arrive at their new house, and, Emily smiles, she really likes the house. As soon as they arrived, they unpack everything, and, everything was going great till Emily finds something in one of the boxes...

Emily mumbles while she opens a letter. - "What is this...?" (She reads it and her eyes get bigger of shock) "WHAT?!" (She yells) "NO!"

Everyone in the family heard the loudly brunette, her parents and her brother approach...

Noel asks. - "What is wrong...?"

Pam sees the letter and mumbles. - "Oh, boy..." (She looks at her husband and says while she pats Wayne's arm) "I told you to tell them sooner..."

Wayne sighs deeply. - "I know..."

Noel frowns. - "Tell us what...?"

Wayne was going to say something, but, his daughter talks on his behalf...

Emily says angrily. - "Tell us that he's going to another tour in the army!"

Noel. - "What?!" (He looks at Wayne and says) "But, I thought that... you said that the previous tour was your last, you said that..." (He says with frustration) "We accepted to move in this fucking town, just because you promised us that you were going to have an office job here, in the Rosewood..."

Wayne takes the letter of the army from Emily's hands and says. - "I know what I said, but, it looks that..."

Emily says with a bitter voice. - "That you're a liar..."

Pam scolds. - "Emily! Don't talk to your Dad like that...!"

Wayne didn't want to go, he has promised to his family to be here for them, that this time, everything would be different, that this time he will always be present in their lives, but, when duty comes... there's no way to say no. He hopes that his kids could understand that, and, deeply inside they do, but, Emily, oh, Emily is the one who worries more about Wayne. Always having nightmares of his Dad in a war, always wondering if he will be back or not, and, the brunette thought that she was done with those worries, but, it looks like that's not true, so, she's pissed, really pissed...

Wayne tries to touch Emily's shoulder when he says. - "Emy, let me explain, I..."

Emily doesn't want to hear any excuse, she doesn't want to hear anything, she just wants to run away her anger and frustration, so, she steps outside the house, without turning back...

Pam. - "Emy!"

Noel. - "Should I go after her...?"

Wayne. - "No, let her run... let her cool down; maybe after a long run, she will feel better, and, we will be able to really talk about it..."

And, yes, the running has always helped Emily to clear her mind. She runs and runs, she runs so much that she even gets into the forest. While she runs, people tell her not to get too deep into the forest because of the wolves, Emily doesn't want to ignore the warnings, but, in the forest, she gets lost, and, trying to find her way back, she just gets deeper and deeper into the dense forest till very late...

Emily rubs her arms and looks up at the sky when she says.- "It's already dark..." (She sighs) "And, it's starting to snow, just great..."

The brunette hears noises... animals? beast? a psycho in the middle of nowhere like in the horror movies she loves...? Emily doesn't want to stay there to figure out, so, she just keeps running, not really sure of what is her destination till...

Emily mumbles. - "It's that a house...? Oh... it looks more like a mansion..."

The brunette sees the mansion... abandoned... probably haunted... Emily hesitates on walking in, but, then, she thinks that maybe being inside was better than staying out in the bitter cold...

Emily opens the door. - "Hello... is there someone here...?" (She looks around and mumbles) "What is this place...?" (She hears noises upstairs and says) "Is there someone there...?"

The brunette walks towards the West Wing of the mansion, leading to Alison's lair. It's forbidden to put a foot in it, but, Emily doesn't know that. Her curiosity overtakes her, her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters into a room... Alison's room. Emily stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. Emily begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor...

Emily. - "Ufff, that was close..."

The brunette then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. It is the same portrait that Alison shredded one day before...

Emily mumbles. - "What is this... who...?"

Enthralled by the blue eyes of the girl in the picture, Emily reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal what once was Alison DiLaurentis...

Emily whispers. - "She's beautiful..."

It was the portrait of an arrogant blonde, even her facial expression showed how unkind and arrogant Alison was at that time. But, into Emily's eyes, those blue eyes showed something else... something deep...

Emily. - "How can she look so overpowering and sad at the same time...?"

The brunette has never seen someone like Alison, however, no matter how enthralled she's with the picture, when she turns her head for a second and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the enchanted rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. But, as she nears it, a shadow falls over her. A beast has been on the balcony, and sees her...

In its current form, as a big white wolf, Alison jumps back into the room, growing angry, showing her large fangs...

Emily steps back and mumbles with fear. - "Oh, god..."

Alison groans rabid and the brunette gulps hard, this is the 1st time she sees a wolf so close, and, it's very scary...

Emily tries to tranquilize the animal. - "I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean any harm..."

The brunette slowly steps back, she thinks about running away as fast as she can, but, when she stares at the eyes of the big wolf... when the brown eyes of the brunette meet with the blue eyes of the wolf, something inside the brunette makes her think about the same girl in the portrait...

Emily mumbles. - "You've her eyes..." (She turns her head towards the shredded picture of Alison and says) "You've the same overpowering sad look..."

The brunette shouldn't have said that, she just increased Alison's fury. Alison, as the beast she's right now, she begins to thrash at the furniture, especially the remains of her portrait...

Emily pleads. - "No! Don't do that!"

 _Who she thinks she's?! How she dares to get into my room?! To touch my rose?! To see the sadness of my look for my_ _loneliness_ _...?!_ Alison asks herself those questions, and, she just gets angrier and angrier with each question. Very scared of what this big wolf could do to her, Emily turns and flees the room, and, the furious wolf follows her...

Emily mumbles while she runs. - "Oh, God!"

The brunette reaches the stairway, she rushes down the stairs, bursting past the principal hallway and slamming the door behind her. Alison groans angrily, she turns around and gets out the mansion through an open window...

 ** _(In the middle of the forest)_**

It's hard to run in the snow, but, Emiliy does her best effort to keep running, non-stop...

Emily. - "I think I lost it..."

Alison wasn't the only wolf in the forest, and, Emily was going to find it out very soon...

(Wolf howls)

Emily gulps scared. - "What was that...?!"

Shaking because of the cold and the fear, Emily trips, and, when she looks up, the brunette's eyes get bigger of fear when Emily sees the WOLVES...

Emily gasps. - "Oh GOD!"

The brunette quickly stands up, and begins to flee from the pack of wolves. She runs from side to side, making the WOLVES hit the trees. But, the wolves don't stop chasing her, they're hungry, they want a piece of Emily, and, they will not stop till they have it. Without looking, Emily runs out on a frozen pond, but her weight collapses the ice...

Emily. - "Fuck! It's really cold!"

The cold water felt like tiny stabs, Emily was in pain, but, she keeps going, she's decided to survive. And, the brunette swims into the cold waters like the great swimmer she's. The WOLVES chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, and, Emily is able to get out of the water before she could get any severe hypothermia. Out of the water, Emily runs into a clearing, and, when she thinks that she has lost the wolves, that she's safe, she becomes surrounded by the pack of wolves, once again...

Emily gasps. - "Fuck!"

The temperature of her body suddenly drops, it's the consequence of the swimming in cold waters, and, she knows that she can't run out of this, just one option is possible: fight to survive... So, Emily looks around her, and, she grabs the 1st thing she finds to use it as a weapon: a wooden stick...

Emily waves the wooden stick, challenging the wolves to get closer, and says. - "C'mon! You want a piece of me! Come and get it if you dare!"

The wolves begin their attack, and, at 1st, Emily beats them away with the stick she found. But, one wolf grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Emily defenseless, once again...

Emily prays. - "God, help me... please..."

A wolf leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her pants and dragging her to the ground. Buried in the snow, the brunette looks up and sees a WOLF about to jump on top of her, and, Emily just closes her eyes, waiting for the worst, but, when the wolf leaps, it is caught in midair by the big white wolf... Alison is there...

Emily opens her eyes and she can't believe what she sees, the white terrifying wolf she met in the mansion, it's now trying to save her?! She can't believe what she sees, and, even Alison can't understand why she stepped in to save her, but, what is done it's done, and, there's no turning back...

Alison has been living in the forest, as a wolf, for years, but, this is the 1st time she dares confront the wolves of the forest. She throws the WOLF, that tried to bite Emily, away, then stands behind them and Emily. Alison and the pack of wolves, they lunge at each other. One rips a hole in Alison's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot.

Emily screams with fear when she sees the white wolf in pain and in danger. - "No!"

Alison gazes towards the brunette who's laying down in the snow, she sees the worried look of Emily, and, she can't believe that the brunette is looking so concerned for her well-being...

Emily pleads with tears in her eyes - "Don't let them kill you... please..."

The pleading of Emily, it brings something in Alison, and, finally, she finds the strength she never thought she had. Alison throws a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. She nails her fangs in another wolf, the one that was the alpha of the pack, and, she breaks its neck. When the wolves see their leader defeated... dead. The wolves turn and run in fear, leaving alone Emily and the white wolf that was Alison...

Emily smiles. - "They're gone..."

The white wolf turns back to Emily, looks at her despairingly, and, when Alison sees that the brunette is unharmed and safe, then Alison collapses in the snow. Emily, grateful to  
be alive, stands up and begins to get on, to walk away from the forest as soon as possible, but, her conscience takes over...

Emily looks at the white wolf. - "I can't leave it here... like that... it saved my life..."

The brunette walks over to the fallen beast. Alison faded, but, even then, she can feel the warmth of Emily's embrace when the brunette holds her...

Emily softly caresses Alison's ear and says. - "You'll be okay, buddy... I promise..."

And, just like that, Emily walks back to her home, with the beast on her arms...

 ** _(Back in Emily's house)_**

Pam was praying in the kitchen. Wayne and Noel were out, looking for Emily, it was very late and all the neighbors told them about the incidents that have passed with the wolves. They didn't know about the issue with the wolves before moving in Rosewood, and, now, Pam wonders if moving into this town was a good idea after all...

Emily slams the door open and says with despair. - "I NEED HELP!"

Pam hears the voice of her child, she rushes to her encounter and says. - "Emy! You're back! We were worried, we..." (She sees Emily with stains of blood and says with fear) "Emily! Are you hurt...?! What happened...?! Wh-...?!" (She looks at the white wolf Emily has in her arms and gulps hard) "It's that a w..."

Emily. - "This wolf saved my life, mom..." (She begs) "Please, help me to save its life! It's dying...! We need to do something!"

Wolves are savage beasts, and, with all the rumors that people have been saying about the wolves, Pam hesitates about doing something for this beast. But, when Pam looks at Emily, when she sees how important this is for her daughter, there's no other thing to do besides...

Pam holds the wolf and says. - "Give it to me..." (She walks toward the kitchen) "Bring me the first aid kit of the bathroom..."

Emily nods and rushes for the medical kit. They use the kitchen table as an operating table...

Pam asks while she soaks a rag in medicine. - "What happened, Emy...?"

Emily stammers. - "I was running, I got in the forest... I... I didn't know how to get out of the forest... it got dark, and, I just..." (sighs) "I don't know... I just found myself in a really bad situation, and, this wolf... he..."

Pam corrects her. - "She..."

Emily. - "Huh...?"

Pam looks at the wolf. - "It's not a 'he'... it's a she..."

Emily. - "Oh... well, _SHE_ saved me from a pack of wolves..."

When Pam puts pressure on Alison's wound with a rag. The wolf regains consciousness, and, Alison roars in pain...

Pam. - "Emy, I will need you to just hold it still..."

That hurts! That's what Alison thinks, and, it was really painful, but...

Emily caresses Alison's furry cheeks and pleads. - "Please, you need to stay still... please, do it for me..."

They stare at each other in the eyes, Alison sees through Emily's eyes, and, the beast remains still, somehow, the pain is now tolerable because Alison has never seen such tenderness in any other human being... Pam keeps treating the wounds of the wolf, and, the brunette says...

Emily chuckles. - "Good thing that you're a doctor..."

Pam chuckles. - "I'm a nurse... for humans, not a vet..."

Emily chuckles, she knows that her mother has never dealt with animals before, but, she knows that Pam is an excellent nurse, and, there's no way that her mother will leave this creature to die without a fight...

Pam. - "It will need some stitches, so, I'll need you to distract her... it will hurt..."

Emily nods, and, decides to talk with the wolf, she doesn't know if the beast can understand her, but...

Emily says to the white wolf. - "Stay still..."

Alison groans when she feels the needle, she tries to move, but, Emily doesn't allow her to do it...

Emily. - "Please! Stay still!" (She exclaims) "You know, this wouldn't happen if you hadn't frightened me in the mansion!"

Pam frowns. - "What?!"

Emily looks at her mom and says. - "Don't put attention to my words, mom, this is a talk between me and this wolf..."

Pam shakes her head, and, decides to just focus on healing the wolf. The brunette turns her look towards the wolf, and, of course Alison understands Emily's words...

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "My fault?! MY FAULT?! If you hadn't run into my mansion, brunette! This wouldn't have happened!"

Emily can't understand Alison's groans, but, the brunette has a clear idea of what the wolf is thinking...

Emily. - "Oh, you're thinking that it's my fault for getting into your lair without permission, right...?"

Alison frowns and thinks. - "How does she know what I'm thinking...?"

Emily holds it tight while her mother is doing the stitches and says. - "Well, yes, I shouldn't have got inside, just like that..."

The wolf nods...

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "Of course, you shouldn't!" (A big smirk in within her thoughts) "I'm always right..."

Emily. - "But, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away from you..."

The wolf opens its mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line... but, nothing, the wolf just closes its mouth again...

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "Fuck, she's right!"

The wolf groans... Alison is groaning because Emily is right... and, Alison doesn't like it when someone else besides her, it's right...

Emily pats the wolf and says. - "You should learn to control your temper, buddy..."

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "What?! Control my temper?! How you dare to...?!" (groans of pain) "Fuck! it hurts too much!"

The white wolf gives a surprised grunt, then grits its teeth as Pam applies antiseptic in the wound. A tear drops from the blue eyes of the wolf, and, it breaks Emily's heart. The brunette wants to do something to ease Alison's pain, so, she hugs the head of the wolf...

Pam says worried - "Emily, NO! It can hurt you!"

Her mother is scared, but, Emily is no longer scared of the wolf who saved her life...

Emily hugs Alison's head with affection and says with tenderness - "This may sting a little, but, please, just hold on..." (She cries with a wrenching voice) "Please, I don't want you to die..."

No one has ever shed a tear for her before, no one has ever hugged with such tenderness, no one has showed so much affection... And, Alison feels something slowly blossoming deep down in her heart... something that she has never felt before...

Pam. - "Okay, I'm done..."

Emily looks at her mom and sobs. - "Really?! Is she going to be okay...?"

Pam. - "This wolf lost lots of blood, but..." (She touches the wolf and says) "It looks like she's strong... I really believe she will make it..."

Emily clears her tears and smiles, she caresses Alison's furry face and says. - "You heard that?! You'll be okay...!"

The brunette is smiling, and, somehow, the wolf smiles too...

Emily leans her head over the furry head of the wolf and speaks tenderly. - "By the way, thank you, for saving my life..."

The beast slowly closes its eyes, feeling tired, in pain, but, happy...

Alison thinks, also very tenderly. - "You're welcome..."

* * *

 **Author's note: So, that was the 2nd chapter of this mini story, what do you think? So, if you noticed it, yes, in this story, Noel & Emiliy are siblings. Alison takes the shape of a white wolf, and, now, she met Emily...**

 **There are wolves in Rosewood, but, they are just normal wolves, they are not like Alison.**


	49. In love with the Beast - 3

**I want to thanks to the guests and, cynthia and liley for their reviews, thanks for always leaving something, it makes me really happy to read what you think! Now, this chapter will start the next day after the ending of the previous chapter: Alison injured, in the Fields house. There will be some time jumps in the chapter.**

 **NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...**

 **I hope it's clear, and, I'll put some notes at the end of the chapter for some clarifications if it's necessary. Thank you if you've the time to leave a review, see u soon!**

* * *

 ** _In love with the Beast - 3_**

 ** _(In Alison's mansion)_**

Spencer yells. - "Where is she?!"

Aria and Hanna shrugs, they've no clue where the blonde could be...

Hanna. - "Maybe she's in the forest, you know she prefers to stay out when she's looking like a wolf..."

Spencer sighs. - "I told her to stay in the mansion. It's not safe out there for her, with all the hunters looking for a wolf to kill..."

Aria gulps worried. - "You don't think that she..."

Spencer sighs deeply. - "I hope not..." (She looks outside through a window and mumbles) "Wherever you're, I really hope you're okay, Ali..."

While the girls are wondering where their young alpha is, the young wolf was struggling with something she has never seen before... a lovely family...

 ** _(In the Fields House)_**

Every morning was the same in the Fields house: waking up for a family jogging, making breakfast together, eating together... everything was the same, except that now, they had a guest, a furry guest...

Wayne pats Alison's head. - "Hey buddy! How are you feeling?!" (He looks at the dog food beside them and says) "You haven't eaten..."

Alison frowns and thinks - "Of course I'll not eat that shit! I'm not a fucking dog!"

Emily looks at her Dad and says. - "I told you she wasn't going to eat that, Dad... she's not a dog..."

Alison nods and smiles to the brunette while she thinks. - "Damn right! Thank you for noticing it, so, please stop calling me buddy too!"

Wayne looks around and when he sees that her wife is not around, he slowly takes something from the table and gives to the wolf a piece of bacon when he says) "Here, just don't tell my wife, okay...?

Pam enters in the room and says. - "Don't tell me what...?"

Alison smiles and she devours the bacon in a second, the wolf licks its whiskers, and, there's no evidence of what she ate, but, Pam has a good idea of what her husband did...

Pam raises an eyebrow. - "Really Wayne? Giving her bacon for breakfast...?"

Wayne shrugs. - "I've no idea of what you're talking about..."

Pam chuckles and says while she approaches them. - "You shouldn't give her bacon..." (She puts a nice steak of beef in front of the hungry wolf and says while she caresses Alison's head). - "She needs more than a piece of bacon to heal..."

Alison smiles when she eats the piece of meat, and, her smile gets bigger with the soft tender touch of Pam, no one, not even her mother Jessica has treated with such tenderness. With these parents, no wonder why the young brunette is a sunshine...

Noel approaches and says. - "I want to caress it too!"

Emily smiles. - "Me too!"

And, just like that, the entire family is caressing the white wolf...

Alison smiles and thinks. - "This is nice..."

Noel asks. - "Can we keep it, Dad...?"

Emily sits on the floor, beside the wolf and pleads with deer's eyes. - "Yes! Pleeeaaasse?"

Wayne and Pam look at each other, they always wanted a pet, but, a wolf...?

Wayne looks at the wolf and says. - "Well, she protected Emmy..."

Pam sighs. - "But, wolves are not supposed to be a pet..." (She shakes her head and says) "We shouldn't keep it here..."

Emily looks down with a sad pout and her brother sees it, so he says...

Noel. - "At least, let the wolf stay till Dad comes back from his trip..." (He throws an elbow to his Dad and says) "I'm sure that we will feel safest with the wolf around, right?"

Wayne nods. - "What? Oh... Yeah... yes..." (He sees how the wolf looks at Emily and smiles) "I'm sure that this buddy will project our Emmy from any harm..."

And, he wasn't wrong, for some reason Alison can't understand, she's sure she will risk her life for this brunette, any time...

Emily. - "Please, mom, let the wolf stay with us..."

The entire family pleads Pam to get with the idea of keeping the wolf with them. And, yes, a wolf is dangerous, it's savage, it's...

Pam takes a deep breath and nods. - "Fine, the wolf can stay..."

It's staying with the Fields...

Emily puts her arms up and smiles. - "Yes!" (She hugs the wolf and says) "You're staying!"

The entire family is happy with the news, and, Alison is happy too...

Pam. - "Well, now, everyone needs to clean up, breakfast is ready..."

The Fields sit together to eat breakfast at the kitchen table, while the wolf lay down on the kitchen floor, on a warm bed made with blankets, Pam put it for her, and, Alison feels a warm feeling for the old woman already, wishing that her mother could have been like Pam. Alison looks at them, she looks at them praying, eating, smiling, talking... everything feels so unreal, Alison has never seen such lovely scene, and, a part of her heart feels sad because she never lived that with her own parents...

Emily looks at the wolf and says. - "Don't look sad buddy, you'll have my full attention after breakfast..."

The brunette really meant it, and, for a reason Alison can't understand, it makes her happy to know that she will spend the entire day with the brunette...

 ** _(Later in Emily's room)_**

Alison was still weak, so, Emily carried her in her arms to her room. The white wolf smiled when she looked around the room, there were some boxes from the moving, but, it was a very warm room...

Emily has put the wolf in her bed, the wolf was waving its head up and down, looking at everything and the brunette notices it...

Emily asks. - "You like it...? My room...?"

The wolf nods and Emily gasps surprised by the nodding...

Emily. - "OMG! You understand me!"

Alison thinks. - "Of course I understand you, dummy..."

Emily. - "Uhm... let's try it again... let me see..." (She thinks and says) "You... you don't like when I call you 'buddy' isn't it?"

The wolf rolls its eyes, groans frustrated and puts its paws above its head, covering its eyes...

Alison thinks. - "Of course I don't like it! I'm not a fucking dog!"

Emily chuckles. - "Right, okay, you don't like it..." (She puts her hand over her chin and says) "But, then, how I'm supposed to call you...?"

Alison looks around, in one of the boxes that Emily hasn't unpacked, she sees a scrabble game, so, the wolf jumps out of bed, and, takes out the game...

Emily. - "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The brunette sees how the wolf tears appart the box, and, she was going to scold it for such thing, but, when Emily sees that the wolf uses its nose to formulate a word, the brunette stays in silence, just observing till...

Emily reads at the 3 letters the wolf put together. - "ALI..." (She looks at the wolf in the eyes and says) "Your name is ALI...?"

The wolf nods

Emily smiles. - "It's a beautiful name... Ali..."

They smile at each other when their eyes meet. There's something in this brunette, something warm, something that Alison can't put into words, and, for a brief moment, a panic fear invades Alison's heart because she has never felt like this before...

Emily says while she looks at the wolf stepping back, looking down with fear in its eyes. - "Hey, hey, Ali, look at me... please..." (The wolf looks at her and Emily says with a warm smile) "I'll never hurt you, so, don't be scared, okay...?"

The brunette opens her arms, and, Alison's heart beats fast, fear is still present, but, stronger than fear, there's the eager desire of feeling something... something warm... something nice... something that seems to be...

Emily chuckles when the wolf rushes towards her arms, the brunette hugs the wolf and says. - "I like you, Ali... I wonder if beasts like you can feel that kind of emotions, feelings like love..."

 _'Love'... it's this 'love'...? No, it can't be, she's still a wolf, if it would be love, the curse would be broken, she would be human and normal, so, no, it can't be love_ ; that's what Alison says to herself, and yet, she's far to imagine that love is there... slowly blossoming in their hearts... she just needs to accept it, and, call it by what it's... before it's too late...

 ** _(In Alison's mansion at night, no full moon)_**

Spencer yells. - "Where were you?! You scared the shit out of me?!"

Alison doesn't reply, she's just spacing out, looking through the window. Spencer frowns, Alison is not acting like she always does it, the blonde is so quiet, so in peace...

Spencer slowly approaches. "Ali.. are you okay? Are you...?" (She touches Alison's shoulder and notices the bandages on her shoulder and says with concern) "Hurt! You're hurt!"

Alison rolls her eyes and says while she walks away from her cousin. - "I'm fine..., it's healing fast..."

Spencer. - "How did you get hurt...?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just smiles thinking of Emily...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "Ali...?"

Alison didn't want to share Emily with anyone, not even with Spencer, she wanted to keep her for herself, but...

Emily slowly opens the door of the mansion and says. - "Ali...?" (She looks around, looking for the wolf) "Ali, are you here...?"

Spencer frowns. - "Who's that...?"

Alison. - "Shit!"

The blonde grabs Spencer's arm, she sneaks her upstairs, into her room. Spencer can't see anything, and, she has no idea of what is coming out, so, she asks...

Spencer. - "Ali, where did you bring me...? What is coming on...? Wh...?"

Alison cuts her off. - "Shhh! We're in my room and I need you to stay quiet!"

Spencer. - "What?!"

Alison has never left them put a foot in her room since the incident on her birthday, so, Spencer is more than shocked, but, before she could say something, Alison covers Spencer's mouth with her hands and forces her to hide when someone else gets inside the room...

Alison whispers into Spencer's ear. - "Stay quiet..."

Spencer has no idea of what is coming on, but, she will get a hint of it, very soon...

Emily slowly enters. - "Ali...?"

The brunette woke up in the middle of the night, she was thirsty and when she looked for a glass of water in the kitchen, she got worried when she didn't find the wolf. So, what did she do? She dressed up and went outside, looking for the furry beast...

Emily mumbles. - "It's not here... maybe I should look in the forest for her..."

Alison's eyes get bigger of concern, Emily can't walk around in the forest at night! It's dangerous! The other wolves are still there and she can't handle the idea of seeing Emily in danger again, so, despite all her efforts to don't be seen, Alison DiLaurentis steps out... in public eyes... letting someone to see her, after all these years of hidden, she finally shows in front of someone...

Alison. - "You shouldn't be here at night, it's not safe..."

Emily jumps when she hears the voice behind her. She thought she was alone, but, she wasn't alone. The brunette spins around, the blonde is still far away, hidding in the shadows of the dark room, so, the brunette asks...

Emily. - "Who's there...? Who are you...?"

Alison replies. - "I'm the master of this mansion, what are you doing here? You shouldn't trespass here..."

Emily. - "I've come for my wolf. I have no intention on trespassing, I'm just looking for my Ali..."

 _'My Ali'_ , a smile wants to form on Alison's lips, but, the blonde shakes her head, she rices the ice walls of her heart and groans with frustration for what the brunette makes her feel...

Alison snaps. - "She's not yours! She's..."

Emily. - "She's my friend..."

Alison stays mute...

Emily. - "The wolf is my friend and I really care about it..." (She steps forwards towards Alison and says) "Please, the wolf is injured because of me, I need to be sure it's okay, I..."

Alison cuts her off. - "I'm okay..." (She shakes her head and says) "I mean, she... the wolf is okay..."

Emily. - "How do you know...?"

Alison. - "I just know... you'll have to trust on my word..."

The brunette doesn't know what to think, but, there's no any trace of a lie in Alison's voice, so, it must be true... but...

Emily. - "I'll trust in your word, if you come to the light and let me see your face..."

Alison groans frustrated, she doesn't like to give in, but, with Emily, she's always giving in...

Emily gasps surprised, her eyes growing wider when Alison drags her whole body into the beam of light...

Alison. - "Now, do you believe in my word?"

The brunette doesn't reply, she's transfixed by the beauty of the blonde, by those blue eyes... blue like the ocean, blue like...

Emily mumbles. - "You're the girl of the portrait... you..."

Alison says with a serious voice. - "This is my place and you're not welcome, so leave..."

Emily raises an eyebrow. - "You live here...? In this abandoned house...?"

Alison groans. - "It's not a house! It's a mansion! MY mansion..."

Emily. - "Fine, 'mansion'... you don't need to get angry about it..." (She crosses her arms) "You've a terrible temper, just like the wolf... I wonder if she got it from you..."

Alison rolls her eyes, and then, they hear the howl of the wolves. The brunette hugs herself, recalling her last encounter with the wolves of the forest, it brings the chills out of her...

Alison mumbles. - "You're scared..."

The brunette was very scared, and, for the second time since they met, Alison wants to protect her...

Alison. - "I'll walk you home..."

Emily. - "Huh...?"

The blonde puts on a red coat, she puts a pair of gloves to cover her claws and she whispers to her cousin...

Alison. - "I've to go, don't ask me anything..."

Spencer whispers. - "Who's she...?"

Alison sighs. - "What part of not asking me anything, you didn't get?!"

Spencer whispers. - "Who's she...?"

Alison whispers. - "No one..."

Spencer teases. - "Really? You're walking 'no one' at its home...?"

Alison rolls her eyes and mumbles. - "I... she... I don't want to talk about it..."

Spencer senses something in Alison's voice; a mix of fear, and...

Spencer mumbles with a smile. - "You like her..." (She gasps in shock when she realizes something) "OMG! You like girls!"

Alison mutters. - "WHAT?! No! Of course, no!"

Spencer starts thinking and mumbles. - "Well, if you like girls, that explain why you are so reluctant to be set up with a boy, and, if you're really into girls, that gives us more options... there are lots of girls in Rosewood..."

Alison rolls her eyes, she can't deal with this now...

Emily. - "Hey! With who you're talking...?!"

Alison steps into the light and says. - "With no one... now, let's go..."

Emiliy wants to make more questions, but, Alison drags her out the mansion so fast, that she can't say another word...

 ** _(In the Fields House)_**

They came back very fast because Alison knows the forest like the back of her hand. All the time, Alison held Emily's hand and neither of them say a word about it, too much blush on their cheeks to make a sentence...

Alison lets go Emily's hand and says. - "We're here... now, get in..."

Emily frowns. - "How do you know where I live...?"

Alison panics for a second and she says the 1st thing that comes to her mind. - "I... I... the wolf told me..."

Emily. - "The wolf told you?!"

It was stupid to say it, Alison knows it, but, she can't find herself saying the truth...

Alison turns around and says while she walks into the forest. - "Anyway, it's late, you should go in, your family will be worried if you're not in your bed, safe and sound..."

The brunette nods, the blonde is right, she doesn't want to cause any worry to her parents, and, she should get inside before anyone could notice her absence, but...

Emily. - "Wait!"

Alison stops walking, she doesn't turn back...

Emily. - "Are you coming back to that mansion...?"

Alison nods and mumbles sadly. - "It's my home..."

The brunette gulps hard, she can't imagine someone as beautiful as Alison, living in that place... alone... so, she says without thinking...

Emily. - "Stay..."

Alison turns around and says with big eyes. - "What?!"

The blonde is blushing by the proposition, and, Emily is blushing even more for what she just said, but, there's no way to turn back now...

Emily looks down at her feet and mumbles with a blush on her cheeks. - "I... well... you can stay for tonight if you want..."

The blonde ponders the situation, there's no reason to stay, there's no reason to risk being seen by others, there's no reason to say...

Alison. - "Okay..."

Emily smiles. - "Really...?"

Alison mutters while she passes beside the brunette. - "Just for tonight, and, I'm keeping my gloves on..."

The brunette nods and smiles, she can't understand why it makes her so happy to let a complete stranger spend the night at her house, but, somehow, it does, the whole idea of spending the night with the blonde at her side, it brings a lot of joy to her heart...

They sneak in Emily's room without being caught, and, Alison gets into the warm covers and sleeps like a baby while Emily stays awake, looking at her...

Emily mumbles. - "I wonder what is your name..."

Eventually, Emily closes her eyes and falls asleep. The sun appears through the window, and, when, Emily opens her eyes again, she's in bed, but, not with the blonde at her side...

Emily smiles when she sees her furry friend. - "You're back!"

The wolf nods and licks Emily's cheek. The brunette chuckles, she loves to have the wolf back with her, but...

Emily looks around and mumbles. - "I wonder when she left...?" (She looks at the wolf and says) "I wonder if I'll see her again..."

Alison wonders the same, but, for now, she will not worry about that because...

Pam says very loudly. - "It's time for breakfast..."

Emily pats the wolf head and says. - "Let's go, Ali..."

Because there's a family waiting for them, yes, for the 1st time in her life, Alison really feels she's part of a family, and, because of that, one part of herself, it wishes to stay as a wolf for moments like this...

After having breakfast with the family, Pam stood in the house, changing the bandage of Alison's wounds while Wayne was out with Noel, doing groceries, and, Emily was taking a shower...

Pam smiles. - "Your wounds are almost healed..." (She caresses the wolf and says when she looks into the blue eyes of the wolf) "You've kindness in your soul, I can tell..."

Alison smiles, it's the best compliment she has heard...

Pam shakes Alison's furry head and says. - "You know, I can see why Emmy loves you so much..."

 _Love? She loves me...?_ Pam's words spin around Alison's head, the wolf shakes its head...

Alison's thoughts. - "No, it can't be, it's not love, it's not..."

Emily walks in with a big smile on her lips. . - "Hey..."

The cold heart of the blonde melts with that smile...

Alison's thoughts. - "It can't be love... right?"

Their eyes meet, and, the wolf sees something in Emily's eyes, there's something there... but, it's love...? It's love what is sparkling between them...? Alison can't say, she has never experienced any kind of love in her life, she doesn't know what love really is because the only true way to experience a pure honest love, is to feel it in the same way a blind man feels the sun... and, Alison is not ready neither prepared to handle that kind of feeling... at least that's what she thinks...

 _(Some days later...)_

Wayne hugs Noel and says. - "You're the man of the house till I'm back, okay...?"

Emily teases. - "I think we will be more protected by Ali than Noel..."

Noel whines. - "Hey! I can protect us!"

Everybody chuckle, Noel might act like a bad boy sometimes, but, deep down, he's soft like a teddy bear...

Wayne knees and pats Alison's head while he says to the wolf. - "Protect them for me, okay...?"

The wolf nods, she has never cared for anyone else beside her, she has never taken care of anyone else beside her, but, that has changed since she met the Fields...

Wayne says its goodbye to the family, he has to go back to fill his duties, and, Emily knows that, she knows that he's just doing its job, but...

Emily hugs Wayne and mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "Don't die out there..."

Wayne nods and hugs her tighter. - "Don't worry, I'll back before you know it..."

Pam takes her keys. - "Okay, I'll drive your Dad to the airport, but, before that, I'll drop you to the school..."

Noel. - "Or we could skip school today, I mean, Dad is leaving today, the school will understand..."

Wayne shakes his finger. - "Oh, no, you'll not use me like an excuse, it's the 1st day of school, you'll go and that's final..."

Noel sighs defeated, he really doesn't like school, but, he can't skip it. Everyone grabs their things, and, the entire family was getting out, Emily was ready to leave the house, but, before leaving, she kisses the head of the wolf and says...

Emily. - "I'll be back before you know it, wait for me and wish me good luck, okay...?"

 _Good luck...? She will need more than good luck in Rosewood school_ , that's what Alison thinks because with her absence, the person who took the lead of the school was no one else than the biggest jerk of Rosewood: Ben Coogan. Alison groans angrily, she can't believe that Ben rules the school now. Emily deserves something better than a school ruled by a moron like Ben, but, she can't do nothing about it, because she looks like a wolf right now.

Feeling useless, the wolf just walks in circles, looking at the clock. Time flies fast, but, that doesn't make Alison to feel any better, she's too anxious, she can't stay there waiting for Emily, but, what else she can do...? The wolf is thinking, and then, she realizes that there's something she can do...

Alison gets out the house through a dog exit that was installed in the door of the kitchen and thinks. - "I can look after her in the distance... just to make sure she's safe... it's not like I care if she's doing well, it's because I promised to Wayne... yes, it's because I promised, that's all..."

Using Wayne's request to protect the family as an excuse, Alison goes back to Rosewood school for the 1st time in a long, very long time...

 ** _(In Rosewood school)_**

Aria shakes her head. - "No, it can't be..."

Spencer. - "I'm telling you guys, I saw it! Ali likes this girl!"

Hanna. - "You are blind! How could you see that...?!"

Spencer. - "I'm metaphorically speaking when I said that I see it, Hann..."

Hanna frowns. - "Metaph-... what?!"

Spencer. - "Never mind, the point is that we finally have a real chance to break the curse with this girl..."

Hanna and Aria look at each other, they really can't believe that their Queen Bee, Alison, is into chicks...

Aria. - "Look Spence, we both know Ali since we were babies, we saw her mocking of the queer of the school and..."

Hanna. - "And, what about all the rumours of her dating with college boys...?"

Spencer. - "Like you say, 'rumours'... we have really never seen her texting or kissing anyone... Am I right...?"

Aria and Hanna nod. - "Well, you're right on that point, but..."

Spencer cuts them off. - "Look, Alison grew up in a home where the appearance was everything, so, I'm not shocked to find out that in an environment like that, she never dared to be herself and show her true sexual preferences..." (She mutters) "Knowing her parents, I'm sure that they would have dragged her into a straight conversion camp..."

The blind brunette gulps hard, she knows that Alison's parents were awful, and, she feels bad of not helping Alison in that situation...

Spencer. - "Anyway, her parents are gone and we need her to fall in love... so..." (She stands up and says) "I'm going to help her to realize that she's into this chick... who's with me...?"

The others two girls look at each other, they don't know what to say, they have doubts about this plan, but...

Aria stands up and says. - "I'm in..."

The brunettes turn their heads towards the blonde and they stare at her till...

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Fine, I'm in too..."

Spencer smiles. - "Good, now, let's find this girl..."

And, while these 3 Musketeers start their search for Emily, the brunette was dealing with the most terrifying thing in this world: 1st day in a new school...

Emily sighs, feeling lost in the hallways, like any new kid, she gets lost. And, someone notices it...

Ben says with a cocky voice. - "Hey you beautiful, where are you off to?"

Emily raises an eyebrow and says with a serious voice. - "Don't call me beautiful..."

Ben chuckles and slowly approaches. - "So, how should I call you? Angel...? Or, my future girlfriend...?"

Emily frowns. - "What?!" (She huffs and turns around trying to walk away) "You're out of your mind..."

Ben puts his arm in front of Emily, putting her hand over the lockers of the hallway, stopping the brunette of leaving...

Emily. - "What are you doing...?"

Ben smirks. - "Well, I'm talking with you, but, you're ruining it... you might don't know it, since, you're new here, but, I rule this school, I'm the head athlete, the alpha and any girl would die to have a conversation with me..."

Emily. - "Well, I'm nothing like the rest of the girls, so..."

Ben looks at Emily, up and down, and says with a lust on his eyes. - "Yeah... I can see that..."

Emily doesn't like how he looks at her, she doesn't feel comfortable, and, someone jumps in, feeling the need to protect her...

Noel pushes Ben away and says. - "Get your hands off my sis!"

Noel puts Emily behind him, Ben groans angrily, the empty hallway now is filled with curious teens, no one has dared to stand up against Ben, and, Ben doesn't want to look weak in front of the entire school, but, looking at Noel, he's afraid that if they get in a fight, Noel will kick his ass, and, being kicked in front of the entire school is even worse than this, so...

Ben puts his hands up and says while he steps back. - "Look, sorry man, I was just trying to be friendly..."

Noel doesn't believe him, but, he has no intention of starting a fight on their 1st day of school, so, he lets it go...

Noel holds Emily by the shoulder and says. - "C'mon, Emily, I'll walk you to your next assignment..."

Ben waves his hand and says. - "I'll see you later then..." (Lusty smirk) "Emily..."

Emily doesn't bother to reply or looking at Ben, she just feels disgusted by how her name sounds from Ben's lips, so, the brunette just grips on Noel's jacket while they walk to Emily's next class...

 _(In the pool)_

The coach. - "Wow! That was impressive, Miss. Fields!"

Emily smiles

The coach. - "You would be a great asset for the swim team, would you consider on being part of it...?"

Emily smiles and nods. - "I would love it! I was part of a team too in my previous school!"

The coach. - "Great! What position did you have back there?"

Emily. - "I was the anchor..."

The coach. - "Great! We need an anchor like you!"

The brunette smiles, she's happy, but, someone from her class is not happy at all...

Paige steps in and says. - "But, coach! I want to be the anchor!"

The coach. - "You're too slow to be the anchor, I already told you that..."

Paige. - "But, I..."

The coach looks at its watch and says. - "Okay, time's up, everyone on the showers!"

The coach ignored Paige, and the girl just walks away very angrily. Emily tries to reach the girl, but, she gets just a cold shoulder. Emily decides not to make a big deal about it, but, Paige wasn't thinking the same...

Emily asks to the coach. - "Sir, this is my last class for today, can I stay a little longer in the pool...?"

The coach doesn't know what to say, he can't stay, but, Emily is a great swimmer, so she doesn't need supervision, so, there's no harm in that right? So, the teacher nods and let's Emily swimming in the pool... alone...

 ** _(On the hallways of the school)_**

Alison. - "Where is she...? Where...?" (She smells something) "Emily..." (she sniffs the air and smiles) "I can smell her... she's not far from here..."

The wolf runs in the empty hallway, following her nose...

 ** _(Back at the pool)_**

Emily swims like a beautiful mermaid, she reaches the wall of the pool, and, she was ready to get out the pool when a hand drags her down to the waters. The brunette gasps, someone is trying to drown her...

Emily gasps out of air. - "Help! Help!"

Paige says angrily. - "I'm the anchor, I'm..."

A wolf grunt angrily... Paige turns her head towards the source of such terrifying sound and gulps hard when she looks at the angry beast... Paige gulps hard, she hasn't felt this kind of fear since Alison ruled the school...

Alison's thoughts. - "I'm gonna kill you McCullers!"

The wolf grunt, rabid, showing its sharp fangs, and, Paige jumps back, scared of the beast... and, she should really be scared, because Alison has never felt so angry in her life...

Without the hand of Paige pushing her into the pool, Emily is able to breath again. The brunette takes off her goggles just in time to see Paige running away...

Paige screams scared. - "A beast! A beast!"

The wolf was ready to chase her down and make her bleed, but, Emily stops her...

Emily. - "No!"

Alison looks at the brunette and thinks. - "NO?! She tried to kill you! She..."

Emily stretches her hand and says. - "Come here, please..."

The wolf waves its head between the brunette and the door, and unexpectedly, she pushes her anger away and stay with the brunette... Using the wolf's head as a support, Emily gets out the water, she's shaking for what just happened, she didn't see it coming...

Emily sobs with tears in her eyes. - "I could have died... I could..."

The brunette is cut off by a furry head, the wolf that has saved, for the 2nd time, it's licking her tears, and, the feeling of Alison's tongue, it makes Emily smile...

Emily chuckles. - "Stop it! Stop it! It tickles!"

The wolf continues licking Emily's face, like a furry dog, and, Emily is able to shake away the horrible moment she just lived, thanks to Alison...

Emily hugs the wolf and mumbles with lots of affection. - "Stay with me forever..."

 _Forever._.. Alison has always hated the idea of staying as a beast for the rest of her life, but, for Emily... for her... for this brunette, she would be a beast till the end of times...


	50. In love with the Beast - 4

**Next chapter will be the ending of this mini story. I'll try to update soon, but, I can't promise anything. Anyway, this chapter will start some days after the previews one.**

 **NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...**

 **I hope it's clear, and, I'll put some notes at the end of the chapter for some clarifications if it's necessary. Thank you if you've the time to leave a review, see u soon!**

* * *

 ** _In love with the Beast - 4_**

 ** _(In the Fields House)_**

Everything looked the same after Wayne's departure, but, Alison could sense that the brunette wasn't really the same. Normally, Alison DiLaurentis doesn't care how the others feel, but, for a reason Alison can't understand, she cares, a lot, about how Emily feels. And, that's why...

Emily was in her room, looking through the window, with her gaze settled far away, when she felt something on her leg and she says. - "Stop pulling from my pants! What are you doing?!"

The wolf that has become her best friend doesn't stop pulling out from Emily's pants in order to make her move. The brunette has no idea of what her furry friend has in mind, but...

Emily. - "Okay, okay, okay... I'll follow you... it's that what you want, right?"

The wolf nods with a big smile, and, just like that, they get out of the house...

 ** _(In the forest)_**

Emily loved the nature, that's something she got from her Dad. Walking in between big trees, breathing the pure air, hearing the birds. This is what she needed to feel better...

Emily pats the wolf's head and says. - "Thank you, I really needed this..."

Alison's thoughts. - "And, this is just the beginning... follow me, I want to show you something..."

The wolf guides them to a beautiful waterfall, Emily grins when she sees the crystal running water...

Emily mumbles with a big smile. - "You really know me..."

The wolf smiles, Alison smiles, because she really has put attention on what the brunette likes: swimming, water, running, nature, pizza, Disney's movies... in her mind, Alison makes a big list of all the things that Emily likes, and, Alison stays astonished when she realizes that she knows that much about the brunette...

Alison's thoughts. - "Why I know so much about her...? It's not like we know each other since forever... so, why...? Why I know what she likes, what she doesn't like...? Why I care to remember every single detail about her...? Why cheering her up is so damn important for me...? Why...?"

The beast is lost in its thoughts, so lost in its mind, that, the wolf is caught off guard when Emily holds it in her arms, and, jumps into the water with the furry animal...

Emily smiles. - "Yippi!"

Alison's thoughts. - "What the fuck?!" (Touch with the water) "Fuck! It's cold!"

As soon as they touch the water, the furry wolf rushes towards the edge and gets out, it was too cold for Alison's taste...

Emily. - "C'mon, Ali! Don't be like that! Get in the water with me!"

Alison's thoughts. - "Hell, no! It's fucking cold!"

The wolf is shaking, Emily approaches to the edge, towards the rocks where her furry wet friend is standing, the brunette doesn't get out of the water, she just stretches her arm and caresses the wolf...

Emily teases. - "You know, a little shower wouldn't be bad for you..."

Alison's thoughts. - "Shut up..."

Emily chuckles. - "C'mon, what do you say, Ali? Swim with me...?"

The wolf stays on the edge, it slowly gets closer to the water, and, for a second, Emily really thought that the beast was going to jump in, but, Alison was just playing with her, in the end, the wolf just shakes its furry body, splashing water. Emily chuckles, covering her face from the water droplets, and, just like that, once again, Alison has the power to make Emiliy feel better...

Alison stood on the edge, staring at the beautiful mermaid swimming, and, for Alison, this will always be one of her favorite memories...

 ** _(Later at Emily's room)_**

Emily sneezes

Alison's thoughts. - "I told you, it was too cold..."

The brunette sneezes again, she's shaking, she will probably get a cold for swimming in cold waters, but, she doesn't care, she loved it, every second of it...

Alison's thoughts. - "Get under the covers, you need to get warmer..."

Like if Emily could read Alison's thoughts, the brunette puts on her pajamas and gets under her sheets. The brunette smiles when she sees the wolf using its teeth to pull the covers and tuck her into bed...

Emily snuggles and smiles. - "Thanks, Ali..."

The wolf smiles

Emily stretches her arm and says. - "Hey, Ali. Bring me that book that's over there... please..."

The wolf brings the book with its mouth, and, Emily caresses the wolf's head while she opens the book...

Emily. - "I love books, especially storybooks..."

Alison's thoughts. - "Really? I love books too, they..."

Alison's thoughts and Emily say at the same time. - "They let you travel to magical places..."

Alison's thoughts. - "How do you...?" (She stares at the brunette and thinks) "How do you always know what I'm going to think...?"

The wolf is shocked to find out that Emily has the same affinity for books than her, and, somehow, this makes Emily more special in Alison's heart...

Emily hugs the wolf, forcing it to stay at her side and says. - "Let me read it to you... Once upon a time..."

Alison is no fan of storybooks, she's more into novels, historical books, but, somehow, with Emily's sweet voice, she can sees that storybooks are not so bad after all. The brunette starts reading, the wolf snuggles into Emily's embrace, and, Emily does the same...

Alison's thoughts. - "I like this... this is nice... this is good..." (She closes her eyes) "This is perfect..."

Some hours later, Pam checks on Emily, and, the old woman chuckles when she sees her daughter sleeping, with a book in her hands and a sleeping wolf at her side...

Pam smiles. - "Oh, you two; always side by side..."

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own. It's so peculiar how destiny plays its cards, but, let's just wait and see... There may be something there that wasn't there before...

 ** _(Another night, at Alison's mansion)_**

Because there was no full moon, Alison was in her mansion, like a human. She was in her room, looking at the enchanted rose, at the petals that were slowly falling. There was no much time...

Spencer. - "Ali, are you here...?"

No answer, so, Spencer decides to go upstairs, and, like always, when they reach Alison's room, they find the door locked...

Spencer. - "Ali, we need to talk, open the door..."

Alison replies without moving. - "Leave me alone, Spence..."

The girls look at each other, they don't know what to do, but, they decide to stay and talk to Alison through the door...

Aria. - "The Ice ball is coming..."

Hanna. - "Yeah, they're already selling the tickets..."

Spencer. - "Ali, this is your chance to ask her out..."

Alison frowns. - "Ask her out...? Who...?"

Spencer. - "Emily!"

Alison blushes. - "Emily...?"

Aria. - "I asked, she hasn't a date for the ball..."

Alison presses her lips together...

Hanna. - "There's no full moon the night of the ball, so, you can be yourself..."

Alison mumbles to herself. - "Be myself..." (She shakes her head) "No, no... she... she..." (Sighs) "She likes the wolf, not me..."

The blonde is really hard to open up, and, the girls don't know what to say to get her out of her room...

Hanna gives a nudge with her elbow to Spencer and says to the brunette. - "Hey! Say something to her!"

Spencer whispers. - "Why me?!"

Aria. - "Because between the three of us, she always talks more with you..."

And, it wasn't a lie, maybe it was because they were cousins, or maybe because Alison knows that Spencer is the only family she has left that really cares about her...

Aria grabs Hanna from the arm and says. - "We will leave you alone, talk with her..."

Spencer sighs deeply, she can't see her friends, but, she can hear their steps while they walk away. Using her skills to open doors, Spencer gets inside the room. Alison sees her from the corner of her eyes, in another time, she would snap against her badly, and, forbidden her to put a foot in the room, but, somehow, she doesn't feel the need to do it. It was like all that anger she had in her heart was vanishing, little by little... she wonders why...?

Spencer walks blindly, she almost falls when she trips with something that was on the floor, but, Alison catches her before the brunette could get any harm...

Alison asks. - "Are you okay...?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "You caught me before I fell down...? You helped me...?"

The blonde is acting kind, and, Spencer is not used to it... neither Alison...

Alison sits Spencer on the edge of her bed and says. - "Don't put too much thought about it, it's not a big deal..."

Spencer smirks. - "Not a big deal? Please, I can't remember the last time you did something to help me without having a hidden agenda..."

Alison gulps hard, Spencer is right, everything she did was a calculated move, like in chess, Alison didn't move a finger if it wasn't for her own benefit...

Spencer gulps. - "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Alison cuts her off. - "It's okay, you're right. I... I'm not kind..."

Spencer. - "You're kind, Ali. You just don't show it..."

Alison doesn't believe it really, but, she smiles when Spencer said it...

Spencer smiles. - "You're changing... I can feel it..."

Alison doesn't say a word. She can feel it, she can feel that something inside her is not the same, but, she's too afraid to admit it...

Spencer. - "You're scared..."

Alison chuckles. - "You know, you might be blind now, but, you're more perceptive than ever..."

Spencer smiles, she takes it as a compliment

Alison takes a deep breath and talks from the heart. - "I... I'm thinking that maybe the best for me, it's to stay as a wolf..."

Spencer frowns. - "WHAT?! WHY?!"

The blonde doesn't need to say why, Spencer has a very clear idea of whom is the reason for this change of heart...

Spencer. - "Do you really believe that becoming a wolf for the rest of your life, it will make you happy...?"

Alison. - "She makes me happy... being at her side, it makes me happy..."

Spencer. - "But, Ali...!"

Alison. - "She likes the wolf, Spence..."

Spencer. - "That's because she doesn't know you..."

Alison rolls her eyes, she knows that Spencer is right, she hasn't really contacted Emily with her human form. But...

Spencer. - "Why you're so afraid of showing her your human form...?"

Alison sighs deeply, she caresses the crystal ball where the enchanted rose is in it, and, she's looking at it when...

(Noises downstairs)

Spencer. - "What is that?!"

Alison mumbles. - "Someone is here..."

Spencer gulps, scared, and, Alison notices it...

Alison. - "Stay here, I'll check what it's..."

Spencer wants to protest, but, she's paralyzed by the fear. Alison goes downstairs, without making any noise, she's very careful about not being seen, but...

Alison. - "Emily..."

It was a whisper, but, the brunette heard it, she turns around, and, looks at the blonde...

Emily smiles. - "Hi..."

How can a simple smile mean so much? How can one person mean so much...?

Alison smiles. - "Hi..."

The blonde could stare at the brunette all the time, but, something in Emily's arm, it catches Alison's attention...

Alison. - "What is that...? A picnic basket?"

Emily. - "Oh, yeah..."

The brunette timidly swings the basket, and, Alison bites her lips, she has never seen anything more charming...

Emily says with a timid voice. - "I... I brought you food..."

Alison. - "Why...?"

Emily shrugs, she doesn't know why, really, she just felt the need to do something for the blonde. She doesn't know her, but, since their 1st encounter, the blonde has always popped up in Emily's mind. This is not the 1st time that Emily sneaks inside the mansion, looking for the blonde, but, this is the 1st time that she has the chance to see Alison, once again...

Emily says with a timid voice. - "It's not too much, some leftovers of my mom's lasagna, some fruits and..."

Alison smiles. - "Thank you, you didn't have to do that..."

The brunette looks down, she smiles and blushes because Alison is staring at her with such warm look, that, Emily is not able to see the blonde directly in the eyes...

Emily. - "Have you had dinner, already?"

Alison shakes her head. - "No..."

The brunette presses her lips together, she plays with her fingers and she hesitates to go for it, but, in the end...

Emily. - "Would you..." (She looks up and their eyes meet when she asks) "Would you like to eat with me...?"

Alison smiles. - "I would like that, pretty much..."

Emily smiles, both girls are smiling, and, just like that, the distance between the two of them was vanishing...

 ** _(Another night, at the mansion)_**

Emily. - "Why you're always using glows...?"

The blonde looks at her hands, she hesitates on being honest with her, but...

Alison. - "I... I've always cold..."

Emily. - "Oh..."

The brunette thinks that there's something else behind that answer, but, she doesn't want to push Alison to talk something that she's not ready to share. For the 3rd time in a row, they're having dinner together, Pam's cooking, it's better than the food of any fancy restaurant, and, Emily smiles happily when she sees how Alison devours everything...

Emily chuckles. - "You just eat like my wolf..."

Alison blushes, her face stained with the lasagna sauce. - "What...?!"

Emily cleans Alison's face with a napkin and says. - "It's funny, your name, your eyes, your way to eat... there are so many things in you that reminds me of my wolf..."

Alison doesn't say a word, she just avoids eye-contact.

Emily. - "Sorry, Alison, I didn't say it to make you feel bad, I..."

Alison. - "I know, I... I just..." (She doesn't want to reveal the truth, so, she changes the subject and says) "C'mon, there's something I want to show you..."

The blonde holds Emily's hand, both girls blush, but, neither of them say a word about it. They walk in silence around the mansion, and, Emily just follows the blonde, eyes glued to their hands interlaced. The brunette blushes, red like a tomato, her heart beats fast, she has no idea why. Emily has never felt this way about anyone before. And, neither Alison...

Alison. - "You're taking good care of the wolf and me... and, I... I want to do something for you..."

Emily. - "You don't have to anything to pay me back, I..."

They stop in front of a door...

Alison. - "Please, just let me do this... okay?"

Can Emily really say 'no' to those beautiful blue eyes...?

Emily nods. - "Okay..."

A big smile appears on Alison's lips. The blonde looks very excited. Emily was expecting the usual things-flowers, or, chocolates. If it's chocolates, even better, because she really likes sweet things, but, no, Alison had in mind something more... something very special... something that will spark Emily's inter-wait a minute...

Alison begins to open the door, then stops. - "Here's what I wanted to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes..."

Emiliy looks at her questioningly.

Alison. - "Please, it's a surprise..."

Emily takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Alison waves her hand in front of her, she smiles when she realizes that Emily can't see a thing. Then, the blonde opens the door, leading Emily in...

Emily. - "Can I open them?"

Alison. - "No, no. Not yet. Wait here..."

The blonde leaves Emily in the middle of the room while she walks away to draw back the curtains, and brilliant moonlight spills into the room. Emily flinches reflexively as the light hits her face...

Emily asks. - "Now can I open them?"

Alison. - "All right. Now..."

The brunette opens her eyes and her jaw drops open when it's revealed in front of her eyes, the gigantic library of the DiLaurentis mansion, filled with books...

Emily says amazed. - "I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

Alison. - "You-you like it?"

Emily. - "It's wonderful..."

Both girls are smiling, they smile more when they share their passion for the books, and, somehow, Alison's fear to get closer it's no longer present in her heart...

Emily. - "I always wanted to read this one, can you lend it to me...?"

Alison nods. - "Of course, take as many books as you want, they're all yours..."

The brunette smiles, like a kid who just got lots of candies, and, the brunette hugs the blonde with lots of affection...

Emily. - "Oh, thank you so much!"

Alison says while she grabs other books. - "Oh, you should take these too with you, they're amazing! The way the author describes each scene, it's sublime..."

The blonde talks and talks, and, Emily just stares at her, transfixed, not just by the beauty of Alison's appearance, but, by the beauty of her soul...

Emily's thoughts. - "There's something sweet, almost kind. But, she was mean, coarse and unrefined, but now she's dear and so kind. I wonder why I didn't see it there before..."

Alison's thoughts. - "She glanced this way, she's looking at me..." (blush) "She doesn't shudder when our hands touch..." (Smile and then she shakes her head) "No, it can't be... I'll just ignore..." (She looks at Emily in the eyes, the brunette smiles at her and Alison smiles while she thinks) "But then she's never looked at me that way before..."

The dinners, the talks, the hugs, the smiles... everything is so encouraging to open up, to open the heart... and, for the 1st time in her life, Alison is more than excited to go for it... but, will it be just in time...?

 ** _(Some days later, at Rosewood school)_**

Emily was under a tree, happily reading one of the books that Alison lent her when...

Ben. - "Hi, Emily..."

No matter how charming he's trying to be, Emily has no eyes for him, her eyes and her mind are in the book, and, it pisses him off...

Emily whines when someone takes her book away from her. - "Hey!"

Ben. - "Now, I have your attention..."

Emily rolls her eyes. - "Oh, it's you..."

Ben. - "Yes! It's me, Ben, nice to see that you remember me..."

Of course, she remembers him, Emily has never met someone more annoying than him. Ben puts the book down and sits beside Emily, he tries to put his arm around Emily, but, the brunette slids her way away from the embrace before it could happen...

Ben smirks. - "C'mon, Em! Don't be like that!"

Emily. - "My name is Emily..."

Ben. - "Fine, Emily... don't be so cold, I'm not a bad guy. I'm just full of surprises..."

He's smiling, trying to be charming, and, Emily just wants to run away, feeling disgusted. The brunette excuses herself, with the pretext that she needs to study for the next assignment, she walks away, but, Ben follows her, and, this time, he hugs Emily by the shoulders while they walk...

Ben. - "You know, Emily. There's not a girl in this town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes..."

Emily says with a sarcastic tone. - "Don't tell..."

Ben. - "And, you know what...? This is the day..." (Ben pauses by a window and licks his teeth clean)

Emily whines. - "Aggrr..."

The brunette found very disgusting what he did, but, Ben doesn't notice that the brunette is far of finding him charming at all...

Ben. - "This is the day your dreams come true..."

Emily. - "What do you know about my dreams, Ben?"

Ben. - "Plenty. Here, picture this..." (Ben waves his hand in front of them, like if he was drawing a fictive scenario) "You, in the ice ball, looking a gorgeous dress, being the envy of every girl in Rosewood, and, you know why? Because you've a triumphant entrance with me at your side..."

Emily rolls her eyes and mumbles to herself. - "Please, kill me now..."

Ben keeps talking, and, Emily looks positively disgusted. But, the guy is so blind by his ego, that he can't see it. They step on the stairs of the entrance of the school. The bell rings, and, Emily smiles, she has never felt happier of hearing that bell. She tries to rush inside, but, she's stopped by Ben's firm grip...

Emily. - "Hey, let me go..."

Ben. - "I haven't finished talking with you..."

Emily groans and rolls her eyes. When this torture will end? She asks herself that...

Ben. - "So, I will pass by six or seven..."

Emily frowns. - "What...? What the hell are you talking about...?"

Ben. - "C'mon, Emily. I'm talking about the Ice Ball! Because, do you know who has the fortune of going to the ball with me...?"

Emily mumbles annoyed. - "Let me think..."

Ben corners Emily. - "YOU! EMILY!"

Emily is ducking under Ben's arms and she keeps trying to be polite when she says. - "Ben, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say..."

Ben corners Emily again, this time against the railing of the stairs and by the corner of her eyes, Emily looks behind her, and, the brunette notices the big pool of mud that's there...

Ben. - "So, what do you say, Emily? Will you go to the Ice Ball with me...?"

With the crowd of students around them, Emily sees a chance to get free of this in a nasty way, but, it's not like Ben didn't deserve it...

Emily. - "I'm very sorry, Ben, but I just don't deserve to be with someone like you..."

Of course she doesn't deserve being with Ben, she deserves so much more. And, when the students hear the brunette saying 'No' to the alpha of the school, everyone around says 'Oooh'. Ben is not happy, no one says no to him, and, when he tries to push his luck with the brunette, Emily twists her flexible body and ducks Ben. Ben leans forwards, but, without Emily in front of him, he tumbles out the railing of the stairs and into the mud...

Everybody laughs, mocks, and, Ben groans angrily, feeling humiliated. His head pops up from the mud, he tilts his head and cleans the mud from his teeth when he mumbles angrily to himself...

Ben. - "I'll have you Emily, make no mistake about that!"

He walks off, dejected, and, cursing...

 ** _(In Emily's room)_**

The wolf raises an eyebrow when the brunette comes back from school, huffing, looking unhappy...

Alison's thoughts. - "What is wrong...?"

Emily drops her things and talks with her friend. - "Can you imagine?! He asked me to be his date for the ball...?"

Alison's thoughts. - "WHAT?! WHO...?!"

Emily. - "Me... the 'girl' of that..." (Angry groan) "Me, the date of that boorish, brainless..."

The brunette didn't need to say his name, with all the adjectives that Emily used to describe him, Alison has a pretty good idea of whom they're talking about...

Alison's thoughts. - "Oh, fucking Ben..."

Emily. - "Oh, no, no, no! Just picture me at his side, it makes me feel sick!"

Alison's thoughts. - "Yeah, we're two, girl..."

Emily leans on her bed and says while she hugs the wolf. - "I want much more than someone like Ben..."

Alison's thoughts. - "Oh, Em, of course you deserve so much than that jackass..."

Emily rolls in bed, she looks at the ceiling and says. - "I want much more... I want adventure in the great wide somewhere... I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be great to have someone who could understand it..."

Alison's thoughts. - "I understand it..."

Emily keeps talking, and, talking, she reveals to the wolf what would be for her the perfect ball, and, with that in mind, the night of the ball...

(Knocking at the door)

Emily. - "Mom...?"

Pam. - "Honey, why you're not dressed for the ball...?"

Emily sighs deeply. - "I'm not going..."

Pam. - "But, your friends just came here to pick you up..."

Emily frowns. - "Friends? What friends...?"

Pam chuckles. - "What do you mean with what friends? Alison and the others..."

The brunette hears the name 'Alison' and lots of flush pops up on her cheeks...

Emily. - "Ali... Alison is here...?"

Pam nods. - "Yes, she's. We will be waiting downstairs for you, so, hurry up, you don't want to make your friends wait, right...?"

Emily had no intention of going to the ball, she has no idea of who are the other friends, but, now that she knows that Alison is there, waiting for her, she just nods to her mom and she gets ready for what will be the ball of her dreams... And, while the mermaid gets ready, the others wait downstairs...

Alison mumbles. - "This is a mistake..."

Spencer pats Alison's shoulder. - "Calm down..."

Alison. - "What Am I doing?! I should leave, I..."

Hanna holds her by the shoulders and says. - "Oh, hell no! You're staying here!"

Aria. - "It will be okay, Ali..."

Hanna nods. - "Yeah! Tonight is the night!"

Alison says hesitantly. - "I'm not sure I can do this..."

Spencer. - "You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring..."

Alison. - "Bold... Daring..."

Aria. - "This will be perfect. There will be music. Romantic candlelight..."

Hanna. - "And, when the time is right, you confess your love. She does the same, and, BOOM! The spell is broken and we're free of that fucking curse..."

Alison. - "Yes, I..." (She panics and shakes her head) "No, I con-No, I can't..."

The blonde is feeling insecure, this is new for the girls, they have never seen her like this, and, Aria & Hanna look at each other, wondering what to say, to make her feel more confident, but, thanks God that they have Spencer, because she just know what to say in moments like this...

Spencer touches Alison's shoulder. - "You care for the girl, don't you?"

Alison nods. - "More than anything..."

Spencer. - "Well then you must tell her. C'mon, Ali... what is the worse thing that could happen...?"

They await for Emily, and, no matter how many motivational speeches Spencer says to Alison. The blonde was panicking, but, all her fears, her doubts, her insecurities vanish when her eyes catch the beautiful brunette who's descending from the stairs in a glittering gold ball gown...

Alison mumbles. - "Wow..."

Pam approaches and smiles. - "OMG, Emmy! You look so..."

Alison mumbles. - "Beautiful..."

Emily blushes and smiles when she hears that Alison called her beautiful. The brunette reaches the rest of the group and looks up at the blonde, who is staring at her...

Hanna mumbles. - "It's just me or they are fucking-eye at each other..."

Aria. - "Ssshhh! Shut up!" (She smiles) "This is good, really good..."

Spencer can't see, but, she can feel it, she can hear the exciting heart of Alison, beating for Emily. After an awkward silence, both girls are barely able to say some words, they just blush each time that their eyes meet. And, they blush more when Pam takes pictures of them, together...

Pam smiles. - "Awww, you look so beautiful, like little princesses..."

Hanna says with a cocky voice. - "I do... isn't it? I do look like a fucking princess..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, Aria chuckles, and, Alison doesn't say a word, her mind is gone, transfixed by the beauty of the mermaid that's on her side...

Emily. - "Mom, please stop it, you're embarrassing us..."

They take a few more pictures, and, they are ready to leave, when...

Pam. - "Alison, please bring her home before midnight, okay...?"

Alison nods

Pam. - "Take care of each other, no alcohol, no..."

Emily whines. - "Mom..."

Alison looks at Pam in the eyes and says. - "Don't worry Ms. Fields, I'll protect Emily with my life..."

This is the 1st time that Pam meets Alison, and, even if she doesn't really know this girl, by the look of her eyes, Pam knows that Alison is being sincere...

Pam smiles, she pushes them outside the house and says. - "You should leave now, have a great time..."

The brunette nods. Arm in arm, they descend the stairs of the porch and continue on their way to the car...

Emily. - "Noel?"

Noel smiles. - "Hi, Em, looking good!"

Emily. - "What are you doing here, bro...?"

Aria leans over Noel's arm and smiles. - "He's my date for tonight..."

Noel giggles, he blushes like a fool, and, Emily just smiles, she has never seen before that goofy smile on Noel, but, she loves it. Everyone is with someone, Hanna with Caleb, Spencer and Toby... everyone has someone and...

Alison chuckles nervously. - "I hope you're okay with me, being your date for the ball..."

Emily nods, she leans her head over Alison's shoulder and says with a big smile. - "I'm more than okay..."

Everything was perfect, everything was just like all the storybooks Emily has read, and, for Emily, this couldn't go any better, but, she was wrong...

 ** _(In the forest)_**

Emily. - "Why you took me out of the ball...? Wh...?"

Alison seals Emily's lips with her index finger, and then, with her eyes, she points out towards the sky... the starry sky...

Emily looks up and mumbles. - "Wow..."

Alison. - "I heard that you have always dreamed about dancing under the stars, so..." (She offers her hand for a dance and says) "Would you dance with me...?"

Emily nods non-stop. She has no idea of how Alison knows so much about her, Alison always says that it's the wolf who tells her every little secret about Emily. But, the brunette finds it very hard to believe. Anyway, that's not important right now... no, nothing matters besides enjoying the moment of being here... with Alison... dancing under the stars...

Alison. - "Em...?"

Emily. - "Yeah..."

Alison's thoughts. - "Tell her how you feel, tell her... tell her that... but, what it's what I'm feeling...? I... I..."

Emily. - "Ali...?"

Alison shakes her head and then, she says with a big smile. - "I'm happy to meet you..."

Emily smiles. - "I'm happy to meet you, too..."

Alison knows that the girls will be disappointed, but, she doesn't care. The only that matters, it's to keep dancing with Emily. They dance in a perfect sequence of steps, turn after turn, their bodies move like one, and, for the 1st time in their lives, they have the perfect ball... the perfect dance... the perfect night...

 ** _(Back at the Fields house)_**

Pam. - "How was the ball?"

Noel smiles. - "Great! I've a girlfriend now!"

Pam smiles. - "I liked her. Aria looks like a good girl..."

Noel smiles, he runs to his room, and, Pam turns towards her quiet daughter...

Pam. - "Emmy. And, how was the ball for you?"

Emily mumbles with a goofy smile. - "Like a dream come true..."

 ** _(Back at the DiLaurentis mansion)_**

The blonde giggles while she looks at the enchanted rose, she didn't tell Emily her feelings, she just danced with her, but, even then...

Alison. - "It was perfect..." (She thinks about Emily and says) "You're perfect..."

Each girl goes to bed that night, with just one thought on their mind: _**Is this love...?** _

Love is love, don't search a definition to understand it, and, even if these two girls can't see it right now... what they've between them, it's love... real pure love... but, are they ready for it...?


	51. In love with the Beast - 5

**Hi, next chapter is the ending of this mini story. Hope you like it, and, be free of leaving a review. I've noticed that the views & reviews of this book have dropped, maybe it's time to let this go... I wonder... so, maybe this is the last mini story I do in here...**

 **NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...**

* * *

 ** _In love with the Beast - 5_**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Love...? So simple word, 4 letters, it's easy to spell, to write, but, it's really hard to really say it out loud and really mean it. And, it's twice of hard to really fully understand the meaning of such simple word: LOVE... love, love, love... what is love? Why is so hard for me to figure out what love is? Why, I don't know what love is...? I wonder if one day I will be able to say it... to really mean it... to really... feel it..._**

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis mansion)_**

Spencer. - "You're very quiet..."

Alison. - "I'm thinking..."

Spencer. - "About...?"

Alison takes a deep breath, she doesn't say a word...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "I'm smart, but, I don't read minds..."

Alison chuckles, and, Spencer smiles, at least she made her smile...

Spencer. - "So, what is in your mind...?"

Alison looks at the rose wilting, the petals are slowly falling, there's no too much time left, there's no time to hesitate, there's no time to...

Spencer. - "Love is an intense feeling, isn't it...?"

Alison. - "I don't know... I have never really felt it..."

Spencer. - "Are you sure about that...?"

Alison frowns, no matter what Spencer may think, the blonde is sure that she has never really felt real love...

Spencer stands up and starts walking when she says. - "You know Ali, if you ask me, love is when the happiness of someone else is essential to your own..." (She passes beside Alison and pats Alison's shoulder and says) "And, I'm pretty sure that the happiness of one peculiar brunette is essential for you..."

Alison doesn't deny it, but, she doesn't admit it either. Yes, she cares about Emily, yes, seeing Emily, it makes her smile, yes, Emily makes everything better, but... it's really love? It's really true love...? The blonde can't stop asking herself if this feeling is love... and... she's not the only one asking herself that type of question...

 ** _(In Noel's room)_**

Noel hears a knock at his door, he smiles when he sees his sister, but, that smile vanishes when he sees the internal struggle that Emily is having right now in her mind...

Noel. - "Something wrong...?"

Emily. - "Can we talk...?"

Noel nods, Emily gets inside, she stays at the edge of the bed, looking down, playing with her fingers, and, her brother gets worried...

Noel. - "Em, what is coming on...?"

Emily takes a deep breath, she has no idea of what is happening with her, she has no idea of how to put it in words, but, she knows that this feeling is so intense that she needs to talk about it with someone...

Emily asks. - "How... ahm...?"

Noel raises an eyebrow. - "How what?"

The brunette bites her lips more than once, and, then, after a lot of rambling, she finally asks...

Emily. - "How did you know that you were in love with Aria...?"

Noel. - "Wow, that's a big question. Why you ask?"

Emily shrugs, she has no idea of why so suddenly she's intrigued about LOVE...

Noel. - "Well, in any case, I... I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I like Aria, a lot, very much. She makes me smile..."

Emily thinks about Alison, and, she smiles...

Noel chuckles. - "She makes me blush..."

Emily recalls her dance with Alison, and, her cheek get red of blush...

Noel smiles. - "We haven't said the 'L' word, but, yeah, I really think that Aria is the girl for me..." (He stares at Emiliy and asks) "Is there someone you like, Em...? Is that why you're asking me about it...?"

Emily gets very nervous, she wants to run away, but, Noel stops her...

Noel. - "Hey, hey, hey, calm down, you can talk with me about these stuffs. You know that, right...?"

Emily nods

Noel teases. - "I just hope that you're not having feeling for that jerk, Ben..."

Emily shakes her head. - "Oh, hell no! It's not him..."

Noel smirks. - "So, there's really someone, huh?"

Emily mumbles. - "Craps..."

Noel keeps teasing his sister till he gets a name. - "C'mon, Em, tell me who's it? Who's getting into your heart? Who...?"

Emily whispers. - "Alison..."

Noel frowns. - "Alison?!" (He says with shock) "A girl...?! You..."

He's shocked to find out that his sister is having a crush on a girl, he didn't see it coming, and, he wasn't sure how to take the news, but, when he sees the fear, the panic in Emily's eyes, even if his mouth doesn't know what to say, his body knows what to do...

Noel hugs Emily and pats her back. - "Hey, don't worry, It's okay, Em..."

Emily grips on Noel's embrace. - "Is it?! Is it really okay to feel this kind of feelings?! I mean, she... I... we're girls, and..."

Noel. - "And, love is love... we don't choose who to love..."

Emily smiles, Noel's reaction makes her feel better, safe and less insecure...

Noel teases. - "Well, at least you've a nice taste in girls, because, don't tell this to Aria, but, Alison is a bimbo!"

Emily chuckles. - "Shut up!"

They keep talking, and, Emily feels a big relief in her heart, knowing that she can talk to Noel about her feelings for Alison, and, Noel will not reject her neither judge her...

Noel. - "So, you're in love with Alison...?"

Emily takes a deep breath, and, thinks about it. Because it's true that the blonde makes her feel things she has never felt before. But, it's love? The brunette can't be 100% about that; the only thing she knows is that Alison makes her feel so damn happy. And, maybe it's love, but, if it's... is she ready to feel that kind of love? Is she ready to fall in love with a girl...?

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis mansion at night)_**

Alison. - "You're very quiet... is there something wrong?"

Emily. - "Huh? Oh, no, no... I... I'm okay. Ahmm... you, you've been very quiet too..."

Alison nods because Emily is right, but, the blonde can't avoid it, every time she tries to speak, her heart starts beating so fast, so loudly fast that she can't concentrate to make a simple word. Why her heart is beating so fast? Why Emily's presence makes her feel so anxious... so overwhelming...?

They keep eating what Emily brought for dinner tonight. Like all the nights without moon, they get dinner together. Anyone would call this a date, but, the girls have never put a label to their encounters, at their moments together. But, with time, the feeling growing in their chest is getting bigger and bigger, and, each time, it's getting harder and harder to act normal around each other...

Alison blushes when their eyes meet, and, trying to reach the bread, their hand touch. Even with the gloves on, Alison could feel it, and, both girls immediately jump back, and, they say 'sorry' at the unison. Then, they chuckle when they find it silly...

Emily takes the bread and says. - "Here, you can take the last piece..."

Alison. - "No, you should have it..."

Emily puts the bread on Alison's plate and says. - "No, I insist..."

Always so tender... Alison smiles and eats the bread. Emily smiles too, seeing Alison happy, it makes her smile. They finish eating, and, Alison walks Emily home. Walking on the forest at night, with the noises of animals around them, it's scary, but, Emily feels safe with Alison. And, the brunette has reasons to feel safe, because, even in her human form, the wolves of the forest recognize Alison's aroma, and, since she killed their alpha, they don't dare to mess with the blonde, neither, with whoever is with her...

 ** _(At the Fields house)_**

They make it to the house, and, they stand in front of the front door for a brief moment in silence...

Alison rambles. - "I... ahm... you..."

Emily. - "Me...?"

Their eyes meet, and, Alison blushes so much, her heart is beating so fast, and, she has no idea of what she was going to say, but, while her mind is trying to formulate words, her body starts moving by itself, and, both girls get surprised when Alison leans forwards... towards Emily.

 _Bump, bump, bump_... that's all what Emily can hear while she sees Alison leaning towards her lips; her heart is beating fast, her body is getting hot. And, looking at the tender lips of the blonde, Emily bites her lips and blushes, thinking what would be the taste of those beautiful lips. The collision of their lips seemed inevitable, but...

Pam opens the door and says. - "Emy! You're home..."

Both girls step back, they gulp hard when she sees the old woman in front of them. What would happen if Pam would have caught them kissing? They wonder...

Pam. - "Alison, you brought Emily home, thanks. Do you need a ride home, too? I can drive you..."

Alison shakes her head. - "No, no, it's okay, I... I can walk..."

Alison looks at Emily, the brunette looks at her, they want to say something, but, with Pam in front of them, the only thing that gets out of their mouths it's a 'good night'. The blonde leaves, and, the brunette starts climbing the stairs. Pam looks at her daughter, and, says...

Pam. - "Emy...?"

Emily stops in the middle of the stairs and turns to see her mother in the eyes...

Pam. - "Girls kissing girls, it's wrong, you know that, right?"

Emily gulps hard, she looks down, ashamed, even if she has done nothing wrong.

Pam was looking through the window the whole time, she saw them too close to her taste, and, that's why she opened the door before it could be too late. Pam Fields is a religion woman, she loves her family, she's kind with other people, but, in her mind, everything is black & white, even if the world is not like that...

Pam. - "I don't like how close you're becoming with this Alison. You should stop seeing her..."

Emily pleads with tears in her eyes. - "But, mom... I..."

Pam. - "Where does she live? Whom are her parents? What they do? I have never seen them. I have never seen her at school..."

Emily takes a deep breath, she doesn't know lots of things about Alison either, so, she's not sure how to answer all those questions...

Pam. - "I don't want you close to her, and, that's not under discussion, Catherine..."

Catherine... the last time that her mother called her by her middle name, it was when she was 6, and, got out of the house without permission. She had never seen her mom so mad since then, till now. And, despite how painful, it might be, Emily nods and decides to follow her mother wishes, because, after all, family is always 1st, right?

Emily gets in her room, she cries in her bed. And, even if it's painful to hear it, Pam really believes she's doing the right thing...

Noel. - "Mom, what are you doing?!"

Pam. - "You heard us?"

Noel nods

Pam. - "You're her brother, why you didn't stop this sooner?! You're supposed to protect her!"

Noel. - "Stop what?! Emily & Alison are doing nothing wrong!"

Pam walks away angrily, she doesn't want to discuss, but, Noel will not give up that easy...

Noel grabs her mom by the arm and stops her. - "This is hard for her already, don't make it harder for her, please..."

Pam shakes him off and replies. - "This is wrong! The bible says..."

Noel cuts her off. - "Jesus said 'You'll love one another'. Jesus said: 'blessed are the pure in heart, they shall see God..."

Pam says angrily. - "Noel, don't quote the Bible at me!"

Noel continues. - "Jesus: 'Blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake, for them, it's the kingdom of heaven!"

Pam orders. - "Stop it! Noel, just stop!"

Noel. - "NO! You stop!"

Pam's eyes get bigger of shock, he has never talked to her like that...

Noel nails his index finger on Pam's chest and says angrily. - "You always say you'll love us, no matter what, so, guess what mom?! This is the moment to show it, to show how much you love us, how much you love your daughter!"

Pam. - "I love your sister very much! That's why I'm doing this! Because I'm trying to protect her..."

Noel. - "Protect her?! Protect her from what?! From being happy? From being in love?!"

Pam takes a deep breath when Noel mentions the word 'Love', because, no, her dear Emy can't be in love with a girl, no, she can't...

Pam. - "Girl x Girl is not normal..."

Noel. - "You know what is not normal? A mother turning her back on her own daughter..."

Pam gulps hard, she has no words to say, and, Noel walks to his room, very angry, but, above all, very disappointed of his own mother...

Noel. - "Emily is not the one who should be feeling ashamed..." (He turns his head and looking at his mother in the eyes, he says) "And, I'm pretty sure that Jesus is ashamed of you for judging Emily. And, you should feel ashamed, too, of turning your back on her..."

Noel closes his door, and, Pam stays alone in the hallway, not sure of what to think or what to feel...

 _ **(Some days later, at the DiLaurentis mansion)**_

Alison. - "What's taking so long? I texted her to come, to talk to me! Why she's not answering my calls or my texts! Why she stopped coming?! Why isn't she  
here yet?!"

Spencer. - "Oh, try to be patient, Ali. We're in period of exams, maybe she's studying..."

Hanna. - "Uh, I don't know, not everyone is like you, Spence..."

Spencer rolls her eyes

Aria. - "I can ask Noel what is happening with her, I..."

Alison takes her red coat and says. - "No, don't bother, I'll ask her myself..."

The blonde is ready to go out and confront the brunette for this cold treatment, but, before she can put a foot outside, the girls stop her...

Alison. - "What are you doing?!"

Spencer. - "Stopping you to make this even worse!"

Alison groans angrily

Hanna. - "Ali. Have you thought that, perhaps, Emily could be the one to break the spell?"

Alison replies angrily. - "Of course I have! I'm not a fool..."

Aria. - "Good. Then you can understand why we don't think it's a good idea letting you go so angrily, right? You're too mad right now, and, yelling at her or being aggressive, it may not be the best way to win Emily's heart..."

Hanna. - "The little one is right, Ali. Right now you've to charm her, act like a gentleman..."

Spencer. - "Gentlewoman, Hann..."

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Potato, Patato..."

Spencer rolls her eyes with Hanna's comment...

Aria. - "Ali, you need to be patient. Love's not that easy. These things take time..."

Hanna. - "But the rose has already begun to wilt... Ali's 18th birthday is in a few days, we don't have lots of time!"

Hanna is right, there's no time, the clock is ticking, and, if by now Emily has no feelings for her, maybe this is hopeless, maybe everything was in her head, maybe she over-read Emily's actions towards her, maybe...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "Maybe it's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so..." (She takes off the gloves and shows her claws when she yells angrily) "Well, look at me!"

The girls look at each other, and, they are not sure of what to say to cheer Alison up, but, then, one of them says...

Hanna. - "Oh, c'mon Ali. We can fix this..." (She touches Alison's hands and says) "With a manicure I can help you to see past this..."

Alison mumbles. - "I don't know..."

Aria. - "Yes, Ali! Don't give up! We can help you..."

The little brunette makes a fair point, maybe she needs help when it's about love, but, Alison DiLaurentis doesn't know how to ask for help. But, Alison doesn't need to really say the word, the girls are more than ready to give her a hand...

Hanna. - "Well, after the manicure, we should start by making yourself more presentable. Oh, I know what dress will look great on you!"

Alison. - "What?!"

Spencer whispers into Alison's ear. - "Look, we all know you don't like to hear Hanna's advice on fashion, but, she's really good at it, so, what do you have to lose?"

Alison rolls her eyes, she keeps her mouth shut. Is she really so desperate to let Hanna to dress her? Maybe she's, because before knowing it, Hanna, Aria and Spencer start doing their magic on her...

Aria. - "Ali, I know you're feeling frustrated, but, when you'll see Emily, don't frighten the poor girl..."

Alison rolls her eyes, of course she doesn't want to frighten her...

Spencer. - "Impress her with your rapier wit..."

Aria. - "But be gentle..."

Hanna. - "Shower her with compliments..."

Spencer. - "But be sincere about it..."

Alison nods at all, she makes a mental note about everything they're saying, even when they say...

The 3 girls at the unison say. - "And above all: You must control your temper!"

Alison groans angrily, it's easier said than done. And, Emily is making it very difficult, but, the blonde leaves the mansion, keeping in mind that the important issue, it's to find out why Emily refuse to see her...

 ** _(At the Fields house at night)_**

Zapping the channels of the tv without putting attention on what is in it, it has become Emily's new hobby. Right now, her mother and her brother are already sleeping, but, she can't sleep, she's too sad to be able to have sweet dreams, so, she's here... alone... watching TV. She looks at her phone, at all the texts, at all the missing calls of Alison, and, tears fall from her brown eyes. It's tearing her apart to keep her promise to her mother, but, she took the decision of being a good daugther, and, do everything that her parents say, even if it's killing her...

After a long moment of doing nothing, Emily turns off the tv, she walks away from the living room, and, go directly to the stairs when she hears a knocking at the door. Without asking who's at the door, she opens the door, and when the door creaks open, Alison wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Uh, good evening..."

Emily just opens her mouth in shock because here she is! Alison, looking more beautiful than ever. They look at each other in the eyes, no words are needed, Alison's anger is already vanished when those beautiful chocolate eyes appeared in front of her...

Alison smiles. - "It's good to see you..."

Emily smiles, and, blushes. As a wolf, Alison can always see Emily, but, the blonde finds a peculiar beauty in staring at Emily when she's a human...

Alison says when she makes a step forward. - "Can I come in?"

Emily says loudly. - "NO!"

The brunette is too scared that her mom could wake up and catch them talking. Alison's smile fades with Emily's negative, and, the blonde makes a step back. The brunette feels bad for how she said it, and, for how she's making them feel, but, she can't go against her mother's wishes, right?

Alison looks down and mumbles sadly. - "Oh... okay... we... we can talk here..."

The brunette looks down sadly too. She doesn't deserve to see Alison's beauty, that's what Emily thinks. They stay in silence for a brief moment, till...

Emily mumbles sadly. - "You should leave, it's very late, and..."

Alison. - "And, I... I've been calling you, and, texting you..."

Emily nods sadly, she tries to keep it together, but, what it's happening between them, it breaks her heart ...

Alison. - "And, I... I shouldn't be here, but, I need to know..."

Emily. - "Know what...?"

Both girls look up, their eyes meet and...

Alison asks with a wrenching voice. - "Why you're ghosting me...?"

Emily wants to cry, she wants to burst in tears, because she can't bear the fact that she's causing so much pain in Alison's heart. Those blue eyes are about to cry, and, Emily can't see it, she can't stand that she's the reason of those tears. So, she rushes inside the house, she tries to close the door, but, Alison stops her, nailing her claws on the door...

Emily. - "Are those claws...?"

Alison feels ashamed of her hands, it was obvious that the manicure of Hanna wouldn't be enough, and, the blonde put the gloves on, very fast. Emily wants to ask so many questions, but, after all she's doing, does she even have the right to ask anything? Alison puts her arms behind her back, she looks down, and, waves from one side to another. Emiliy could close the door, but, she doesn't do it, she just stays there, watching as the blonde's trying to figure out what to do... what to say...

Emily says when she hears noises from upstairs. - "Please, you should leave..."

Alison looks up at her and says. - "I'll leave when you tell me what is coming on..."

Emily gulps hard

Alison. - "What the hell I did wrong? Why you stopped talking to me?!" (She says loudly with frustration and sorrow) "Please! Just tell me what I did wrong..." (Sobs and tears) "I... I..."

Emily looks down, she can't stare at Alison's tears, it's too much for her...

Alison. - "I'm asking nicely what...what does you want me to do to fix this? What I can do?" (Deep breath) "I know I don't have the best temper in the world, but, just give me a chance to know me better, and, you will see that despite my bad temper, I... I'm not so bad. Just give me a chance..."

Of course she's not bad, of course she's great, she's perfect in front of Emily's eyes, but...

Emily yells. - "I can't have anything to do with you!"

The brunette bangs the door in front of Alison. The blonde stays frozen in front of the door, Emily's words going over and over in her mind, while, on the other side of the door, Emily collapse in front of the door, bursting into tears. She's in pain, she's hurt, she's breaking her heart in a million pieces, and, someone is staring at it...

Pam mumbles sadly. - "Oh, Emmy..."

 ** _(Back at the DiLaurentis mansion)_**

Alison comes back, the girls are still there, they were waiting for her, they were waiting to see the spell get broken, they...

Spencer. - "Ali? Is that you? How did it go...?"

The blonde doesn't reply, she just climbs the stairs, and, bangs the doors of her room, while she storms inside the room...

Hanna. - "I guess that it didn't go very well at all, did it?"

The blonde is locked in her room, she looks at the rose wilt, she sees at her hands, she recalls Emily's words, and, she burst into tears, laying down on her bed...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "I was just fooling myself. She never felt anything for me, she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. She'll never see me as anything more than..." (She looks at her claws and cries) "A monster. (Another petal falls off the rose, and, Alison mumbles sadly while she looks at it) "It's hopeless to think about love, it's hopeless to dream about being loved... I'm a monster... I'm a beast... no one will ever love a beast like me..."

When the worst case scenario comes true, clinging to hope is all we've got left. But, there's really hope for these two...? For their love...? This is a painful moment for these girls, and, even if they think that this can't get worse... they're wrong... it can always get worse... so much worse...


	52. In love with the Beast - 6

**NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...**

* * *

 ** _In love with the Beast - 6_**

The saddest part in life is saying goodbye to someone you wish to spend your lifetime with. And, while Alison and Emily are dealing with their broken hearts, in, another side of the town...

Paige. - "I really don't like this, Dad..."

Paige's Dad. - "I don't care! This is a tradition!" (He gives her a rifle and says) "Your grandfather taught me how to hunt, and, I'll do the same with you. Tonight, you've to make your 1st kill! A deer, or,..."

Paige cuts him off. - "A wolf..." (She grips harder on the weapon she has between her hands and says with anger in her voice "A fucking white wolf..."

Paige didn't think she had the stomach to kill an animal, but, when she recalls her encounter with that white wolf, when she recalls how powerless, how scared that furry animal made her feel. Paige grips hard on the rifle, and, mumbles with a poisonous voice...

Paige. - "Let's do it!" (Thinking on the wolf, she says) "And, if I find you again, this time, it will be you, the one who'll be scared..."

Vengeance and revenge are just two words for pain. And, sadly, Paige is not the only one embracing its own darkness...

 _ **(In a party)**_

With a lot of empty beers around him, Ben groans angrily. - "Who does she think she is? Emily has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to ME!"

Darn right, Emily is the 1st girl who hasn't been charmed by Ben since he became the king of the school. And, the brunette hasn't just said 'no', he fell in the mud because of the brunette. Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated. Ben can't bear it. Emily should fall for him, she should be grateful that he has put his eyes on her because there's no one as Ben, in his mind, he's perfect, a pure paragon! And, if Emily can't see it, maybe he needs to force her to see it...

 ** _Some days later..._**

Pam pats Emily's back and says. - "Emy, it's getting cold, get inside..."

Emily sadly shakes her head, she's decided to stay on the porch, waiting to see her furry friend to come back home. It has been already a week since the last time she saw the dear wolf. The brunette is so sad because as Alison, it looks like the wolf was also gone from her life...

Pam sits at her side and says. - "That wolf is smart, Emy, I'm pretty sure it's okay by its own..."

Emily sighs sadly, no matter what, even if the wolf may not need her at all to survive, Emily really needs the animal in her life, especially in moments like this, when she's with a broken heart. Emily has already lost Alison, she can't lose the wolf too...

Pam. - "Emy, I..."

Emily stands up and says. - "I'm going to look for the wolf..."

Pam. - "Emy, wait! It's very late and..."

Emily snaps. - "And, I need it, mom!" (She says with a wrenching voice) "I already gave up on Alison for you. Don't ask me to do the same with the wolf..."

Pam takes a deep breath, she thinks about stopping her, but, she knows how heartbroken Emily's for the absence of the wolf and Alison in her life, so, if Emily finds the wolf, maybe that will cheer her up, so...

Pam. - "Emy! Wait a moment!"

Emily stops walking...

Pam gets inside the house and says. - "Noel, put your coat! We need to find that wolf!"

 ** _(At the DiLaurentis mansion)_**

Hanna mumbles sadly. - "So, this is it... the last day... we will be cursed forever, right?"

The girls look at each other, they're sad, but, when they look at the blonde who has a broken heart, they feel even worse...

Aria tries to cheer her up. - "Hey, Ali. Today is your birthday, we could organize a little party between us, and..."

Alison mumbles sadly. - "It doesn't matter now. Just leave me in peace..."

The blonde walks away from her friends, once again, she locks herself in her room, and, the girls have no idea of what to do, or what to say, so, they decide to leave, but, one of them decides to say something before leaving...

Spencer knocks, the door of Alison's room, and, says. - "Ali, tonight, there's a lunar eclipse. At one moment of the night, there will be a full moon. And, tonight might be your last day as a human, so, before the eclipse ends, maybe you could see Emily one last time and.."

Alison. - "No, Spencer. I've no reason to go out, and..." (She looks at the rose wilt) "It's too late to do anything anyway..."

Spencer. - "You should tell her that you love her..."

After all this time, Alison has finally learned to love. And, that should break the spell, but, it's not enough, she has to admit it, she has to say it, and, the other person has to say that she loves her in return...

Alison. - " Go home, Spence, and, just leave me alone..." (Sad sigh) "I want to be alone..."

The brunette sighs hard, she hates seeing Alison like this, so broken, so sad, and, Spencer hesitates about staying with her, but, Alison insists she wants time alone, and, Spencer grants Alison her wishes...

Spencer says before leaving. - "Happy birthday, Ali..."

Alison sadly mumbles. - "Yeah... happy 18th birthday to me..."

The blonde has no intention to go out, she has no reason to celebrate her birthday, she has no reason to care if she's a human or a beast, but, when she goes to her library and starts reading 'Great Expectations', all those memories with Emily reappear in her mind, and, it's too much to handle, so, she storms out of the mansion. She needed a little of fresh air, so, she goes outside, to walk alone in the forest...

 ** _(In the town)_**

Pam, Emily and Noel were walking around the streets, looking for the wolf, they're in front of the church of Rosewood, when...

Noel. - "Why there are so many people out there...?"

Pam. - "I don't know... let's get closer, and, see, what is coming on..."

They approach to the MOB...

Paige's Dad says. - "Tell us again, my child, just how big was the beast?"

Paige. - "Well, the wolf was... is...enormous. I'd say at least five, no, more! Like ten feet!"

She was exaggerating, but, the crowd believes it...

Paige says with a poisonous voice. - "We need to kill this white wolf!"

The crowd yells. - "Yeah!"

Everyone agrees, except...

Emily yells loudly. - "NO!" (She stands in the middle of the crowd and says) "You can't do this!"

Paige says angrily. - "Wolves are dangerous! We have to kill them! All of them! Especially that fucking white wolf!"

Emily stands in front of Paige and replies. - "It'd would never hurt anyone..." (She looks at the crowd around them and pleads) "Please, I know it looks vicious, but the wolf is really kind and gentle..." (She smiles, thinking about the wolf and says) "She's my friend..."

Paige. - "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this beast... this monster..."

Emily replies. - "Ali is no monster, Paige. You are!"

Paige groans angrily. Ali... the wolf's name is Ali, and, there's no other name that Paige hates more than the name of her former bully...

Paige says to the crowd. - "She's as crazy! This beast can't be kind! This wolf is very dangerous! The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!"

Emily. - "No!"

No matter what Emily could say, the crowd looks terrified, believing every word that comes out of Paige's mouth...

Paige's Dad prompts. - "Their community of Rosewood! My daughter is right! We're not safe 'till the head of this white wolf is mounted on my wall!"

Emily shakes her head, tears in her eyes. - "No..."

Paige's Dad says loudly. - "I say we kill the beast!"

The MOB cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'...

A man says. - "We're not safe until this beast's dead..."

Another man says. - "The wolf will come stalking us at night!"

Pam tries to calm down the crowd. - "Please, stop saying that!"

A woman says. - "Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"

Paige. - "This beast will wreak havoc on our village if we let it wander free..." (She rises up the rifle that her father gave her and says) "So it's time to take some action. It's time to follow me, and, kill this beast!"

Paige's Dad throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible BEAST...

Paige's Dad. - "Through the mist, through the woods. Through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of the forest, and there's something truly terrible inside..."

He chases Paige around, mimicking a monster...

Paige's Dad. - "It's a beast, it's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws. Killer claws for the feast..."

They hear the howl of the wolves...

Paige. - "Hear them roar, we need to chase them down! Kill them all!"

Paige's Dad. - "We're not coming home, 'Till the beasts are dead, good and dead, kill the beasts!"

Interjecting, Emily says. - "No, I won't let you do this!"

Paige's Dad tries to put his hands on Emily, but, her Pam Fields stops him...

Pam. - "You'll not put a finger over my kid!"

Noel. - "Yeah!"

Paige's Dad. - "If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring them to the church!"

Emily struggles with the crowd. - "Get your hands off me!" (She gets free, and, runs away, towards the forest...)

Pam. - "Emmy!"

Noel and Pam try to go after her, but, the crowd stops them, throwing them into the church and bolting the door...

Pam. - "Don't do this! Please!"

Noel hit against the big doors and yells. - "Let's us out!"

Paige. - "We can't have you running off to warn the creature!"

Inside the church, Noel and Pam look at each other, they've to find a way out and prevent any calamity, but, will they be able to prevent what is in motion?

 ** _(In the middle of the forest)_**

Emily walks alone, she has to find the wolf before the hunters, before Paige, she has to save her friend, her only friend, she can't lose the wolf, and, Emily's so lost in her thoughts, that she doesn't see the imminent danger that's approaching, till...

Ben smirks when he hugs Emily from behind. - "Here you're..."

Emily tries to push him away. - "Get off me! Let me go!"

Ben. - "You'll be mine, Emily, even if it's by force..."

Emily pleads with tears in her eyes. - "No, stop! Please, stop! Let me go!"

The brunette struggles with him, but, she's not winning this battle, but, thankfully, she doesn't have to fight back alone...

Ben pushes Emily against a tree and says. - "You'll be mine..." (He gets closer of Emily) "Mine, mine, mine..."

He has lost his mind, he's drunk and she's too angry to care about the consequences of his actions. Ben is ready to tear apart Emiliy's clothes and take her right there, but, before he could put a finger over the brunette, someone drags him down to the ground...

Ben groans. - "What the fuck!"

The brunette's vision is blurry from her tears, and, for a moment, she thinks she hit her head and she's having hallucinations, but, no, she's not hallucinating...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali...?"

Yes, Emily, even if you broke her heart, even if you've caused her so much pain, the blonde of your dreams is here, Alison is here, to the rescue, she's here, kicking Ben ass...

Ben pleads. - "Stop, stop, stop! Please!"

Alison groans angrily while she's kicking him hard. - "Did you stop when she asked you to?! Huh?! Did you stop doing something that was wrong?!" (She puts her hands over him and scratches him with her claws) "I'll kill you!"

And, the blonde was ready to kill him right there, right now, but, she feels something strong and painful, like always...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali...?"

The blonde bends forwards, she kneels on the ground while she wraps her arms around herself...

Alison mumbles. - "This can't be happening right now..."

Emily. - "Ali, are you okay?"

Alison looks up at the sky, the eclipse is almost done, and, the full moon appears. Her eyes go wild, like, every time, she transforms into a wolf. Bones forcibly elongate and change their shape, moving so drastically that they rupture Alison's skin, they can hear the crack...

Alison groans in pain

Emily freaks out. - "Ali! What is happening?!"

It was agonizing, torturous... joints, bones, skull, jaws... minute parts of Alison's anatomy change in question of minutes. Alison removes her clothes, just before her spine breaks and changes its structure followed by the arms, the legs, and, then, the white fur...

Ben has no idea of what is happening, but, when he sees the blonde taking a shape of a wolf, a big white wolf, he runs afraid, he runs for his life so fast, that, he's already gone before Alison or Emily could notice it...

Emily stares at the beast. - "Ali...?"

The brunette gives it a mysterious look, she stares at the wolf as if it was the 1st time she was seeing it. Is this really happening? Is this beast, Alison? For a second, Emily thinks that her mind is playing tricks, she continues to look at the wolf skeptically, but then she sees the blue eyes, and instantly knows it is her. Emily can't deny the truth anymore...

Emily. - "You... Alison, you're a wolf... the same eyes, the same sad look, how I didn't see it before? You're my wolf...?!"

The wolf can't move, the beast's frozen, not knowing what to do, and it's not the only one. The brunette is shocked by what just happened; one minute Alison was human, and the next minute, she isn't. Alison is shocked too, she didn't want to transform in front of Emily, she didn't want to reveal her secret like this, but, it's too late to do something about it. And, this is too much for Alison, too overwhelming, so she does the 1st thing that crosses her mind... run away, leaving very fast...

Emily. - "Ali! No! Wait!"

 _Wait for what? You don't want to do anything to do with me! And, now that you saw me transforming into a beast, you'll definitely don't want me at all._ That's what Alison says to herself, and, that's the reason she locks herself in the forest, without turning back. Alison feels safe in the forest, it's her safe place, but, no tonight...

The MOB. - "We're counting on Paige to lead the way!"

Paige leads the MOB through the mist, wood forest. They invade the forest, all the animals can feel that something wrong is happening, and, they lock themselves in their den...

The MOB sings. -

"It's a beast,  
One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased!"

People don't like what they don't understand, it frankly scares them this mysterious beast that Paige talked about. So, they brought their guns, their knives to kill the beast...

Emily mumbles when she sees the crowd in the forest. - "No, no, no, no..."

The MOB wants a fight, marching into battle...

The MOB. - "Let's kill the beast! Kill the beast, kill the beast!"

Paige smirks. - "I'll take you down, you, beast, you're mine! And, I'm not going home till you're dead!"

People raises their torches, and, the white wolf can see it, all the lights, Alison can hear it, all the chant _'Kill the beast! Kill the beast!'_ She should run, she should hide, but... it's really a reason to run? A reason to survive? Wouldn't the world be a better place without her in it...? The broken heart has put Alison in a dark place, the blonde has lost all hope, all reason to live...

Paige looks at the wolf in the distance and smirks. - "I found you..."

Paige found the beast, she raises her weapon and takes aim. The white wolf looks up at her, Alison can see the riffle, pointed out directly to her. And, this is the moment where she should run for her life, but, the only think that Alison does, it's looking back down in sadness...

Paige groans angrily, she wanted a fight, this is too easy. So, Paige puts the rifle down, she rushes Alison, and, they roll over the muddy ground when it starts to rain...

Paige laughs. - "Ha, ha, ha!" (She stands up and mocks) "Not so powerful now, right?"

The girl corners the beast on the edge of a cliff. The white wolf simply stays down there in sorrow...

Paige. - "Get up!" (She kicks the wolf hard and groans angrily) "I say, get up!"

Alison is in pain, Paige might break her ribs, but, the wolf doesn't care, she's too down to even try to protest. This is too easy for her, but, Paige is okay with it, so, Paige takes her rifle, she points it towards the head of the wolf, she releases the safety trigger, she gets ready to shoot and put a bullet through Alison's skull...

Emily looks at it and screams. - "NOOOOO!" (She runs towards Paige and says) "I'll not let you kill Ali!"

The sound of a shot is heard, the beast roars in pain and sorrow, but, it's still alive, Emily tackled Paige, and, the other girl lost aim, so, when Paige pulled the trigger, the bullet just struck Alison in the shoulder...

Laying down on the ground, Paige whines. - "Get off me!"

Emily. - "No!"

The brunette is on top of Paige, they're struggling with the gun, Emily can't let her make another shot against her dear wolf... her dear Alison...

Emily looks at the wolf and says to her. - "Run, Ali! Run!"

Feeling weak, the wolf does as it's told while Emiliy keeps fighting against Paige. Emily smiles when she sees that the wolf leaves, alive...

Paige. - "You can't stop me!"

Emily smirks. - "Watch me!"

The brunette punches Paige's face, just a strong punch, and, Paige is already knocked out...

Emily smiles. - "Stay down..." (She looks at the direction that the wolf took to leave and mumbles) "Ali..."

The brunette might have saved Alison from Paige, but, the wolf has fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Alison is bleeding, she may die right here, all alone, and, if this was her last night, if these are her final moments, she wants to do it at home. So, Alison drags her body to the mansion, she climbs the stairs and collapses in the middle of her room. She just turns at the rose, deep in thought, she gets up and approaches to the rose, the rose with just two petals left... this is it, this is how her story ends; that's what Alison believes till someone invades her home...

Ben smirks. - "Look at you, all hurt and weak..." (He pushes her through the window, and, they fly out the window onto the balcony when he mocks) "Ha ha ha ha ha! The big Queen Bee, Alison DiLaurentis, it's no more than a freaking beast!"

The wolf looks down

Ben mocks. - "What's the matter, Beast? Too scared and gentle to fight back?"

She's not scared, she will never be scared of a moron like Ben, but, she's giving up, she's just done with this life that has brought her no more than pain and sorrow... what reason she has to live? Why should she fight back? Why...? Emily doesn't love her, she might have saved her from Paige, but, make no mistake, Emily said she didn't want anything to do with her, so, Alison has no reason to fight back. The wolf look down, ignoring him. Ben walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the guardrail. He is about to smash it on the beast's head when a sweet voice drifts up...

Alison's thoughts. - "Emily...?"

The brunette is here, she's totally drenched by the rain, but, she's here, looking up at the balcony, yelling to Ben, telling him to stop...

Emily. - "No! Don't you dare, Ben!"

No matter how broke it's her heart, when Alison hears Emily's voice, when she sees the brunette begging for Alison's life, it's giving Alison new life...

Alison's thoughts. - "Em..."

Emily. - "Ben, don't!"

Ben see how they look at each other, it's love, pure love what radiate from their eyes, and, he gets more angry, they are in love, Emily loves Alison, she loves the beast, and, he can't bear it. Ben swings down at the wolf, but Alison catches the piece of rusty metallic rail in its mouth. The beast rises up, pushing Ben to the floor...

Emily smiles. - "Ali..."

The brunette enters the mansion. Meanwhile, the wolf roars in Ben's face, and, they proceed through a fight on the rooftop...

Ben looks at the wolf and challenges it. - "Come on out and fight!" (He mocks) "Are you in love with her, beast? Do you honestly think she'd want you when she can have someone like me?"

It was a provocation, Alison knew that, but even then, she couldn't control her anger. The beast has been provoked enough, Alison leaps up, against him...

Ben smirks while he takes a pocker knife on his left hand. - "It's over, Alison! Emily is mine!"

Alison wasn't expecting to see a knife, however, she's fast enough to bite Ben's arm, forcing him to drop the knife. Ben whines in pain, his arm is bleeding, and, Alison shoves him down to the edge of the roof. On top of the boy, the wolf is ready to rip Ben's jugular...

Ben pleads. - "Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

 _Finish him! Finish him!_ That's what the old Alison would say to her, but, she's no longer that despicable person, love has touched her heart, Emily has changed her in ways that Alison can't explain, so, the beast's anger slowly melts off its face, and, the look of compassion returns. The wolf steps back, the beast, Alison spares Ben's life, and, Emily sees it when she comes out on the balcony...

Emily smiles. - "Ali!"

The beast turns its face towards the brunette, the wolf smiles and begins to climb towards Emily until it reaches the balcony. The beast hands over the side, and, Emily and the beast stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Ben sneaks up and stabs the wolf from behind...

Emily screams. - "Nooooo!"

The beast roars in pain, and, Emily is helpless. Ben pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot, but, Alison starts to fall, knocking Ben off his balance. The brunette doesn't know what to do, but, when she sees the wolf falling, she reaches forwards and pulls the beast back, safe into her arms, while Ben falls off, dying in his fall when his head smashes against the ground.

Emily cries. - "You're hurt..."

The injury caused by Paige wasn't fatal, but, the stab of Ben really did some damage. The wolf lies down on the ground of the balcony, it's raining, and, in a question of seconds, they're in a pool of bloody water...

Emily caresses the wolf head and mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "I... I couldn't protect you..." (She cries and hugs the head of the wolf) "Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner, if..."

So many ifs, so many regrets, the brunette can't stop the bleeding, she can't fix what has been done, and, Alison thinks maybe it's better this way. She's giving up once again, and, Emily can feel it...

Emily. - "No, no, no, don't you dare, Ali! Don't you dare to give up! You can't like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see..."

Together, nothing would make her happier than being with Emily, and, even if she sees it like a fantasy that it will never come true, Alison allows herself to long for it, because after all, she's still in love...

Alison's thoughts. - "I love you..." (She looks at Emily and thinks sadly) "I love you... even if you don't love me back, I really, really love you..."

The blonde finally admits to herself that she's in love, and even if Emily can't hear it, she can feel it because the way Alison, the wolf, it's looking at her, it says more than thousand words...

 _(Downstairs)_

Noel. - "Aria told me that we can find the wolf here, she must be here..."

Pam. - "And, your sister maybe here too..." (She climbs the stairs and says) "Let's look for them..."

 _(At the balcony)_

Emily pleads with a wrenching voice. - "Please don't die, don't..."

The brunette can't keep talking, tears don't let her speak. So, she pulls the beast head up in her lap, but, the wolf head falls back, and its eyes close. Emily puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this is happening...

Emily cries. - "No, no!" (tears) "Please! Please! Please don't leave me!"

The brunette's family reaches them...

Pam. - "Oh, Emy..."

Emily grips on the wolf and confesses. - "Please, don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!"

The last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor and the rain continues to fall when...

Noel raises an eyebrow. - "What is that...?"

A beam of light falls, like a shooting star, then another comes, and, another, and, another...

Pam. - "What is happening?"

The brunette was so locked in her sorrow, that it took her a long time to finally notice what was happening when the wolf starts lifting on the air. Emily has no idea of what is happening, she steps back and a fog begins to enshroud the beast. The wolf rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. Enveloped in a cloud of light, the beast's body starts shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out as a hand, the claws vanish, just beautiful fingers appear. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across the face of the beast and the fur melts away to reveal once again the beautiful face of Alison DiLaurentis...

Pam & Noel say in shock. - "OMG!"

Alison gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and Emily reaches out to touch the blonde and covering the naked body of the blonde with a cloak. She jerks her hand back, however, when the blonde begins to move. Alison stands, then looks at its hands, at its body...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali...?"

The blonde turns to face Emily. She's a human again! With the same blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes...

Emily smiles. - "Ali..."

Alison smiles. - "Em, it's me! I'm me again!"

Emily rushes to hug her and smiles. - "It's you! You're alive! You're okay!"

Alison is more than okay with Emily in her arms, she hugs Emily very tight, the rain stops, and, Emily pulls back a little, she caresses Alison's face, she roams her fingers all around the perfect porcelain face of the blonde, and, she wants nothing more than kiss those lips, but, the brunette looks at her mom, for a second she hesitates, but, then after almost losing Alison today, she's more than decided to embrace this love, embrace Alison...

Emily looks at her mom and says. - "I love her, mom, I really love Alison..."

Alison smiles. - "I love you too..."

They look at each other, and, smile, because after all, they're in love...

Pam takes a deep breath and chuckles, she can't fight against pure love... so, she looks at Emily and teases her...

Pam. - "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Kiss her! Or, I swear I'll kiss her for you!"

Emily smiles and they kiss on the lips. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the mansion disappears, revealing the beautiful starry sky. The mansion is also transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs, finally everything is returning to its normal, everything... even the girls...

 ** _(At the Hasting's house)_**

Spencer says in shock. - "I can see..."

 ** _(At the Marin's house)_**

Hanna jumps in joy. - "I'm not fat any longer!"

Even Aria is not a geek anymore, and, the girls think it's a miracle, and, it's...

 ** _(Back at the DiLaurentis mansion)_**

The brunette rises Alison up, swinging her around, smiling all the time...

Emily. - "It's a miracle!"

Alison leans her lips against Emily's lips and smiles. - "It's... it's the miracle of love..."

 _ **Some years later...**_

Emily reads. - "Tale as old as time, the beautiful mermaid and the beast lived happily ever after... the end..."

Lily asks. - "Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?"

Grace. - "One more time mom!"

Emily chuckles, she looks at the story book that her dear wife wrote years ago, and, she's lost in her thoughts when...

Alison. - "Are they still awake?"

Emily nods. - "They don't get enough of this book...?"

The blonde chuckles, she pecks Emily's lips, and, they were for a long passionate kiss till their twins throw them pillows...

Alison leaps over the twins and says. - "Here comes the wolf!"

The girls giggle when the blonde starts tickling them, and, Emily just stares at them with a big smile, she thinks about Lily's question: _Are they gonna live happily ever after?_ And, the only answer that Emily can get to that is...

Emily looks at her beautiful family and smiles. - "Yes..."

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **Hi, this is the ending of this mini story. It will be the last chapter in this book? With the drop of views and reviews, like I said, maybe this is the end of this book. Not sure yet, just time will tell... Hope you liked it, and, be free of leaving a review if you can. Have a great day...**


	53. The Perfect Way

**Hi you, I know I said that I was done with this book, but, after seeing emison divorce in the spin off of pll, this chapter came out...**

* * *

 ** _The perfect way_**

 ** _*** Alison's (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Let me tell you a secret, no one is perfect..._**

Emily mumbles. - "She signed the papers..."

The brunette was the one who put this in motion, but, it's Alison's signature that's putting an end to it. The twins were sleeping in their beds, too young to know what was happening. Will they ever understand? Will they ever forgive Emily for putting an end to their family? The brunette is consumed by some many questions that she's ignoring the only person who has been at her side all this time since her wife, no sorry, her ex-wife left town...

Pam says with a bitter, angry voice. - "Well, I hope you're happy now, Emily..."

Emily rolls her eyes again, she doesn't want to argue with her mom, so, she stands up and, walk away, but, Pam is not ready to let this go...

Pam says angry while she walks behind Emily. - "Don't walk away from me, Emily!"

Emily snaps. - "Then, stop looking at me like that!"

Pam. - "Like what?!"

Emily turns around, she looks at her mom in the eyes and says. - "Like if I was such a disappointment to you..."

It hurt to say it out loud, but, it hurt more what came from Pam's mouth...

Pam looks at her in the eyes and says. - "Well, I can't, because I'm! I'm very disappointed with you..."

Emily gulps hard, tries her best to contain her tears, so, her chocolate eyes get just wet, ready to let go a waterfall of tears...

Pam holds Emily by the shoulders and shakes her with so much force, when she asks. - "What the hell are you doing?!"

Emily doesn't reply, she just looks down and, takes a deep breath...

Pam. - "Your father and I, we didn't raise a quitter!"

Emily looks up and says. - "I'm not a quitter!"

Pam. - "Oh really?! Then why in the name of God, at the 1st struggle in your marriage, you opt for the easy exit..."

Emily replies angrily. - "Easy?!" (tears and a wrenching voice) "Do you really believe this is easy?!"

Pam. - "It's easier than stay and fight..."

Emily yells. - "I stay, she's the one who left!"

Pam says louder. - "She left because you pushed her to do it! She left because she wanted to prove you something!"

Emily frowns, not ready to accept her part on this damage...

Pam. - "Your insecurities, your mistrust... recognize that you're also to blame in this..."

Emily. - "She lies, she..."

Pam. - "She's a human being, Emily! We are humans! We make mistakes! Or, tell me, have you never made a mistake in your life? Have you never hurt someone by mistake...?" Have you never lied to someone you love before...?"

Emily sighs deeply, she can't argue that...

Pam says with a calmer voice. - "We're not perfect, Emy. We're far to be perfect. And, sometimes, with the best intentions in the world, we are capable to do the most awful things. But, just because we're imperfect, that not make us unworthy of love, unconditional love..."

Emily takes a deep breath, she rests her hands against the table, where the divorce papers are; the brunette looks at those papers, her heart twists in pain, and, even then... she's willing to go with it...

Pam softly touches the divorce papers and says while she looks at the two signatures. - "She called me..."

Emily looks at her mom and says in shock. - "What?!"

Pam says sadly. - "She wanted to apologize to me, for not fulfill her promise to me..."

Emily mumbles. - "What promise...?"

They turn their head, their eyes meet, and, the old woman shares with Emily the day when Alison and she met in the lobby of the hotel to talk about the engagement ring, Pam said how Alison promised that she would always be there for Emily, that Emily would always have family, and, Emily's tears drop while the brunette feels a lump in her throat...

Pam. - "You promised her to love her, and, stay at her side, for better and worse, Don't you remember your own vows...?"

Emily. - "Please mom, stop..." (Tears) "I just... I..." (She says with a defeated voice) "I... I can't..."

Like a soldier who has lost a battle, Emily has a defeated look on her face. And Pam had seen that same look, several times before... in herself...

Pam. - "Let me tell you something, more than once I got tempted to give up on my marriage with your Dad..."

Emily. - "What?!" (She shakes her head and says) "No, you're lying, it can't be. You were perfect together, you had the happy ending, you..."

Pam. - "We had our up and downs. You might be too little to remember their 1st tours, and, how we struggled with his PSD each time he came back from the war..."

Emily gulps hard

Pam. - "It wasn't easy, it was hard as hell, scary, so scary that more than once, I tried to walk out from that door..." (She points out towards the front door of her house, and says) "But, each time that I got tempted to quit, your Dad would stop me..." (She puts her hand over Emily's hand and says) "He gripped on my arm, he asked me not to leave. Your Dad stopped me so many times, so, I want to ask, why you didn't do the same...?"

Emily gulps hard, she closes her eyes one moment, recalling the day that Alison left for Oregon. The blonde took hours on getting ready, she was hesitating, anxious, the blonde stood a long time in the door, waiting for the taxi to come, but, true be told, she was waiting for Emily to say something, Alison was waiting for Emily to stop her, but, the brunette never dare to do it...

Emily. - "This is the best for us. We were having problems, we weren't having the happy ending I thought we would have..."

Pam. - "Emily! A happy ending is not the goal!"

Emily frowns. - "What?!"

Pam. - "A life full with up & downs, a life full with memories, with mistakes, with lessons learned, with friends, with family, and, mostly, with love. An imperfect life without regrets is what you should wish for..."

Emily mumbles. - "I... I don't understand what you're trying to say. All my life, all I ever wanted is to have my fairy tale, my happy ending..."

Pam. - "And, if that's what you want. Why you're giving up now...?"

Emily frowns. - "What do you mean?"

Pam. - "How do you want to get the happy ending if you're not willing to fight for it...?"

Emily gulps hard, she has no words...

Pam. - "In every fairy tale, there is a struggle to overcome, maybe more than one struggle, but tell me something, Emy, does the hero quit? No, he doesn't, and, no matter how painful, how hard it might be, the hero always keeps going till the end..."

Emily sighs deeply

Pam. - "Emily, you need to realize that the magic moment in the fairy tales, it's not the happy ending, it's the journey of the characters to get to the happy ending. The magic, it's to always fight, to always stand up and keep going, no matter what..." (She cups Emily's cheeks with her hands and says) "So, fight, Emy! Fight for you! Fight for your kids! Fight for your family! Fight for your happy ending!"

They look at each other in the eyes, and, Pam hopes that her words will reach her kid. She expects some kind of reaction, but, she gets nothing...

Pam. - "Say something, Emy, please..."

The old woman expects Emily to say something, but, she gets nothing, just silence. But the thing is, no matter how hard people try to let go of the whole fairy tale dream entirely, a small bit of faith and hope might stay, even if anyone is ready to admit it...

Pam walks away and says. - "This is not the perfect way to end your story with Alison, Emy..."

And, even if Pam leaves, her words stay with Emily...

 ** _At Beacon Heights..._**

Mona. - "You're still sad for your divorce...?"

Alison doesn't bother to reply, she was in front of the chimney, seeing how the flames were devouring each one of the pictures that she dropped on it...

Mona asks. - "You'll really not regret to burn all your pictures with Emily...?"

Once again, the blonde says nothing, she just fills her glass of wine, one more time...

Mona. - "It's your 8th glass..."

Alison snaps. - "And?!"

Mona. - "Geez, Ali, I was just trying to be nice..."

Alison drinks her wine and says. - "We're not nice, so, you better go..."

Mona takes a deep breath, she's not in the mood of getting into a fight with the blonde, at least not tonight. Without saying more, the little brunette takes her things, she's ready to leave when she opens the door, but...

Mona frowns when she opens the front door. - "Emily?!"

Emily frowns. - "Mona...?"

Both brunettes are shocked to find each other here, but, someone else is more shocked to see what it's happening...

Alison mumbles. - "Emily..."

Their eyes meet, and, Emily smiles till she looks at Alison's hand, and realizes that the blonde is no longer using her ring...

Alison. - "What are you doing here? I already sent you the papers..."

Emily feels a lump in her throat, the blonde's voice is harsh, with a sad pitch. Alison DiLaurentis never shows her pain, but, looking at those blue eyes, Emily sees Alison's pain, and, once again, it's all her fault...

Alison asks harshly. - "I made a question, Emily! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The brunette is feeling insecure, she's out of words, but, she's not alone...

Emily. - "I..."

Pam gets inside the house with a box in her hands and says. - "She's moving in..."

Mona & Alison say at the unison. - "WHAT?!"

Pam ignores the shocking faces and says. - "Ali, be kind and give me a hand with the boxes..."

Alison mumbles. - "But... I..." (she stares at Emily and mumbles sadly) "We signed the divorce papers..."

Emily gulps hard, she looks down, ashamed of the actions she put in motions, but...

Pam gets from her bag the divorce papers and says. - "These papers...?"

Alison looks at it, and, nods. And, her blue eyes get bigger when she sees Pam Fields throwing the papers into the fire of the chimney...

Pam looks at the two girls and says to them. - "There, no more papers..."

Emily says in shock. - "Mom!"

Alison says in shock. - "Ms. Fields!"

Pam. - "I don't see any divorce papers..." (She looks at Mona and asks her) "Do you see any divorce papers?"

Mona shakes her head. - "No..."

Pam. - "Exactly, because there's no divorce papers..." (She turns her head towards Emily & Alison, and, says) "And, I really don't want to hear ever again about any divorce papers! Am I clear?!"

Alison & Emily nod, like two little kids, scared to be scolded again...

Pam smiles. - "Good. Now, everyone gives me a hand with all the boxes..."

Everyone follows Pam's orders without hesitation, and, while Emily was hesitating of following them. The view of seeing Alison with the twins, it pushed away, any hesitation that the mermaid could have...

Alison kisses the twins and says with tears. - "I've missed you so much..."

It's a long travel, so, it doesn't take too long for the little kids to fall asleep. The blonde put them in her big bed, and, when she was coming back from upstairs, Mona says...

Mona mumbles to Alison. - "It's really a good idea letting Emily and the girls move in, with all the crazy things that are happening here...?"

Alison looks at Pam in the distance and mumbles back to Mona. - "I'm not sure, but, try to tell that to Pam Fields, and, let's see how that goes..."

Mona smirks, she can't believe that the Queen Bee of Rosewood is afraid of a kind woman like Pam Fields. Mona's not afraid to talk alone with Pam and tell her that Emily shouldn't move in now, so, they get apart from the others, and, the little brunette starts talking, trying to imply that Emily shouldn't move in...

Alison sees Mona walking back and asks. - "How did it go...?"

Mona mumbles. - "She's staying tonight with me. So, you and Emily can have some time to talk alone..."

Alison. - "What?"

Pam approaches them, she hugs Mona from the shoulders and says. - "I'm too tired to go back home today, and, I'm pretty sure that you and Emily have lots of things to talk about, so, I'm staying with your friend who offered to take me in..."

Mona mumbles. - "I didn't offer..." (She looks at the serious look of Pam, and, gulps before saying) "Yes I offered..."

Pam smiles. - "Good..." (She drags Mona with her and says) "Now, Let's go..."

Alison. - "But, I..."

Pam. - "You should get inside, it's getting cold. I'm going back to Rosewood tomorrow, so, let's have breakfast tomorrow morning before I leave... okay?"

Alison nods, not sure, if she's okay with what is happening...

Pam hugs her daughter and whispers into Emily's ear. - "Don't screw this up, again..."

Emily nods, she stays under the front door in silence, Alison just stares at her in the distance, and, she was looking at the brunette when Pam hugs her and whispers to her ear...

Pam. - "I might be asking a lot. But, could you please give her another chance...?"

Alison looks at the old woman, at the woman who has been more of a mother to her than her own mom. And, with those sweet eyes, looking at her, begging her to do this, all that Alison can say it's...

Alison. - "I'll try..."

Pam smiles. - "That's enough to me... thank you..." (She pats Mona's arm and says) "C'mon, let's go..."

Alison sees how Pam orders Mona to do things, and, Mona follows, like a soldier, and, the blonde laughs with such view...

Emily smiles. - "I forgot how much I enjoy hearing you laughs..."

The brunette said it without thinking, the words came from the heart, something that caught them off guard, both of them. And, now that they are alone, with the twins asleep, Emily is not sure of what to do or what to say, but, the blonde knows exactly what she wants to say...

Alison. - "You gave up on me..."

Emily. - "Huh...?"

The blonde looks at the brunette, with tears rolling over her red cheeks, and, maybe it's all the alcohol in her blood for all the wine she drank tonight, but, the blonde has this need to speak the truth of her heart...

Alison says with a wrenching voice. - "You gave up on me, and, It hurt... it still hurts a lot..."

Emily looks down, she can't look at Alison's tears, not when she's the cause of them...

Alison says with pain and anger in her voice. - "So, how you dare to come into my life again, just like that?!"

Emily mumbles. - "I'm sorry..." (She starts walking towards the road and says) "If you want, I'll leave..."

The brunette passes by the blonde. And, before Emily could make another step, the blonde says very loudly...

Alison. - "What I want? What I want... I... I want... I want love, respect, trust... " (She looks at Emily in the eyes and says) "I WANT THE WHOLE THING! I deserve the whole thing, God damn it, EMILY!"

Emily gulps hard, Alison has raised her voice before, but, never like right now...

Alison. - "I deserve being loved, I deserve being trusted, even if I'm a pathological liar, even if sometimes I'm a bitch. I deserve betten than you, turning the back on me, the 1st moment I do something wrong..."

Emily looks down because Alison is right, she's constantly testing her, and, it's not fair...

Alison. - "So..." (Deep breath) "If you're not willing to trust me, then..."

Emily looks up and asks. - "Then what...?"

Their eyes meet, they stay in silence for a brief moment till...

Alison. - "Then you should really go..."

Emily gulps hard...

Alison walks towards her house and says. - "Go back to Rosewood, and, this time, it will be me, who will send you the divorce papers..."

The blonde walks into the house, and, Emily looks at her, without being able to say a word...

 ** _*** Alison's (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _No one is perfect. We're a work in progress, we're never sure of what it's the perfect choice, but, success is about learning from our mistakes, life is about trying, fail while we're trying, but, keep trying anyway. And,_** ** _fairy tales...? Well, everyone has that smallest bit of faith and hope that one day they would open their eyes and it would all come true... everyone... even me..._**

Alison was laying down with the girls, tears still falling down from her eyes, and, she was already closing this chapter of Emily in her heart when...

Emily. - "Ali..."

The blonde looks up, she doesn't leave the bed, but she sits over the edge when she sees Emily, kneeling in front of her...

Alison mumbles. - "What...?" (She sees Emily showing a ring and says in shock) "What the hell are you doing...?"

Emily. - "I'm sorry, and, I've no right to ask you this, but, even then, I've to do it because I love you..."

Alison mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "You love me...?"

Emily smiles with tears in her eyes. - "I don't know how to stop it. And, I don't want to stop loving you..."

Alison. - "But you..."

Emily. - "I'm insecure, I'm weak. I'm not the perfect knight in shining armour I thought I was, but..."

Alison. - "But...?"

Emily. - "But you're right. You deserve love, trust, respect. You deserve the world, Ali, and, if you let me, I want to be the person to give you the whole thing..."

The blonde looks at the brunette who's trying to redeem herself, and, even if she wants nothing more than hugs her and kiss her. She's still hesitated to leave Emily in, once again, because the brunette hurt her bad, really bad...

Alison. - "I don't trust you my heart, Emily..."

The brunette gulps hard, what was she thinking? That Alison would receive her with open arms? Of course not... so, will Emily walk away? Defeated... alone...?

Emily stands up, she puts the ring on her pocket, and, says. - "In that case, let me stay around to show you that you can trust me your heart again..."

Alison mumbles. - "Okay..." (She lies down with her kids and says) "You can take the guest room that's at the end of the hallway..."

Emily nods, she grabs her things, she's once again in square one, but...

Alison falls asleep with a smile and mumbles. - "Good night, Em..."

Emily smiles. - "Good night, Ali..."

But, it's okay...

 ** _*** Emily's (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _And the fairy tale, it may be slightly different than what you imagined. You might not get a castle, you might not be 100% sure to get the happily even after. But that doesn't matter, what matters, it's how happy you feel right now. What matters is that you keep fighting to get that happy ending..._**

 _Some time later..._

Pam runs on the hallways of the hospital, more than once, people tell her not to do it, but, she can't avoid it, she's late to...

Pam opens a door and says very loudly. - "Emily!"

Emily. - "Ssshhh! Mom... you'll wake them..."

Alison groans. - "Too late for that..."

The blonde woke up, and, with her, a newborn baby too, a little baby who starts crying, and, Emily holds it into her arms, she tries to calm him down, but...

Pam. - "Let me try it..."

Emily passes the baby to her mother, and, Pam smiles, happy, holding for the 1st time her 3rd grandchild...

Alison. - "It's a girl..."

Pam. - "Really?! I thought that the doctor said that it was going to be a boy..."

Alison. - "I guess they got it wrong..."

Pam kisses the baby and says. - "Well, it doesn't matter, the important is that she's here with us..."

Emily. - "Yeah, she's very healthy and, who knows, maybe the next one will be a boy..." (She feels Alison hitting her arms, and, whines) "Auch! That hurt, Ali!"

Alison crosses her arms and says with a serious look. - "Next one?! I'm not going to give birth again! I'm not going to labor for a 4th time..."

The blonde is very sore for all the motions of the day, and, Emily can understand that it's very painful, but, she will keep trying to get that little Wayne she wants so much.

Emily mumbles. - "You said that you wouldn't marry me again, and, you did it anyway..."

Alison rolls her eyes. Emily smiles, she hugs her wife and even if Alison pushes her away, she doesn't leave Alison' side. And, Pam smiles because after all. She really didn't raise a quitter...

Emily kisses Alison on the lips and smiles. - "I love you..."

Alison smiles, she kisses her back, and, maybe with lots more kisses like this one, she might consider the 4th child...

 ** _*** Alison's (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _And like I told you before, no one is perfect. But, once in a while, people will surprise you. And once in a while, you might get the ending you need... just in the perfect way..._**

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **Hi, after episode 4, I stopped watching the spin off, but, I really hope that Emison will keep alive, even if just in fn fiction. Have a great day...**


End file.
